Το Φέγγος της Λουσίνια: Στο ημίφως ενός αμυδρού πεπρωμένου
by Wandering Daylight
Summary: "Οι ζωές όλων από εμάς έχουν αξία, ακόμη κι αν οι γηγενείς κάτοικοι της Insomnia μας κάνουν να αισθανόμαστε το αντίθετο, ή πως είμαστε αναλώσιμοι. Ό,τι κι αν λέει ο κόσμος, το κάθε μέλος της ομάδας ζει με κάποιο σκοπό. Όπως είχες πει, κάθε μάχη που δίνουμε, οφείλει να αποσκοπεί κάπου."
1. Chapter 1

_Σημειώσεις__: _**Οι τίτλοι "Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive" και "Final Fantasy XV" ανήκουν στην Square Enix, όπως και τα πρόσωπα ή τοπωνύμια που αντιστοιχίζονται με τα εν λόγω έργα. Οι χαρακτήρες που παρουσιάζονται (ή αναφέρονται) στην ιστορία που γράφω, δεν αποτελούν πνευματική μου ιδιοκτησία.**

**Σ' εμένα ανήκει _ο πρωτότυπος χαρακτήρας που έχω δημιουργήσει (με το όνομα Βανέσσα Μάρσιν), τα μέλη της βιολογικής οικογένειας από την οποία κατάγεται, τυχόν δευτερεύοντες, πρωτότυποι χαρακτήρες και η ιδέα της ιστορίας._**

Η δημιουργία του πρωτότυπου χαρακτήρα (OC) είναι βασισμένη στην ταινία Kingsglaive ('Το Ξίφος του Βασιλιά' στην ελληνική έκδοση). Ξεκίνησα να γράφω και να εξελίσσω τον χαρακτήρα μου για προσωπική ευχαρίστηση αλλά και εμβάθυνση στον ενδιαφέροντα κόσμο του FFXV. Επέλεξα να μοιραστώ αυτή την ιστορία ως μια έκφραση της εκτίμησης μου για το verse, με βάση το οποίο την εμπνεύστηκα.

Τηρώ ιδιωτικό μπλογκ που αναφέρεται στο πρόσωπο που συγγράφω, με σκοπό να αρχειοθετώ τις ιδέες μου, πέρα από την αποθήκευση των σχετικών εγγράφων στον υπολογιστή μου.

Παρατήρησα πως τα ελληνικά, διαδικτυακά άρθρα που αναφέρονται στο FFXV, χρησιμοποιούν (σχεδόν) πάντοτε το λατινικό αλφάβητο για κύρια ονόματα και τοπωνύμια. Όσο για το fanfic, έπειτα από μερικές δοκιμές που έχω κάνει στα γραπτά μου, επιλέγω να κρατήσω το λατινικό αλφάβητο αποκλειστικά για τοπωνύμια και ιδιότητες (όπως Kingsglaive) οι οποίες αν μεταφράζονταν, ίσως να αλλοιωνόταν η πρωταρχική σημασία τους.

* * *

_**Το Φέγγος της Λουσίνια: Στο ημίφως ενός αμυδρού πεπρωμένου**_

**_Κεφάλαιο Ι_**

[ Τέλη Ιουλίου, 751 Σ.Ε. ]*

" _Ίσως αυτή να είναι η τελευταία φορά που επισκέπτομαι την πατρίδα μου. _"

Ήταν μια σκέψη που πέρασε φευγαλέα από το νου της πριν από αρκετές μέρες, όταν ανακοινώθηκε η πρώτη της άδεια. Κι όμως, με έκπληξη διαπίστωσε πως αυτή η σκέψη συνέχισε να επανέρχεται σιωπηλά και με επιμονή. Είχαν ήδη περάσει 5 χρόνια από την ημέρα που η Lucinia, μια επιφανής επαρχία του Βασιλείου Lucis, ευρισκόμενη δυτικά της πρωτεύουσας, προσαρτήθηκε από την Αυτοκρατορία.

Υπήρξε αντίσταση· όμως, οι αυτόχθονες κάτοικοι αντιλήφθηκαν γρήγορα πως οι πιθανότητες δεν ευνοούσαν την διασφάλιση της ανεξαρτησίας τους. Όσο επώδυνη κι αν ήταν η συνειδητοποίηση αυτή, κανείς δεν είχε την πολυτέλεια ν' απαρνηθεί την σκληρή πραγματικότητα.

Με το πέρασμα του χρόνου, κάποιοι ενστερνίστηκαν την γνώμη πως η προσάρτηση θα αποδεικνυόταν προς όφελος της Lucinia και ιδιαίτερα των αστικών της περιοχών, χωρίς να αποκλείεται η πανέμορφη ύπαιθρος της. Η διάμετρος του αόρατου Τείχους που κάποτε προφύλασσε μεγαλύτερο αριθμό πόλεων της βασιλικής επικράτειας, είχε περιοριστεί δραματικά. Πλέον, την προστασία του μαγικού θόλου απολάμβαναν μόνο οι κάτοικοι της Insomnia—της πρωτεύουσας του Βασιλείου.

Οι άνθρωποι των επαρχιών του Lucis δεν γνώριζαν τον ακριβή λόγο της αποδυνάμωσης του Τείχους. Όμως, η έλλειψη προστασίας έσπειρε έντονο φόβο και αυτός μετουσιώθηκε αργότερα σε δυσαρέσκεια προς το πρόσωπο του Βασιλιά Ρέγκις.

Αν ο ανώτατος μονάρχης αδυνατούσε να κρατήσει τις πόλεις του ασφαλείς, ποιό θα ήταν το νόημα μιας διαμάχης με την ιμπεριαλιστική υπερδύναμη του Niflheim;

Ο χάρτης είχε αλλάξει και το ίδιο συνέβη με την μοίρα της Lucinia. Το ειρηνικό παρελθόν -που μέχρι πρότινος αποτελούσε το παρόν- αποσυνδέθηκε από την προοπτική ενός μέλλοντος ελευθερίας και επιλογών. Το Niflheim επέβαλλε τους δικούς του νόμους και αύξησε το επίπεδο των φόρων με σκοπό την ενίσχυση της εκστρατείας.

Ειδικότερα τους πρώτους μήνες που ακολούθησαν μετά την πτώση της παραθαλάσσιας επαρχίας, στρατιώτες Magitek περιπολούσαν συχνά τα πιο κεντρικά σημεία της πόλης. Η παγερή όψη τους συνήθιζε να προκαλεί φόβο στους κατοίκους· πολλοί από αυτούς ένιωθαν πως υπήρχε κάτι το σκοτεινό και αλλόκοτο σχετικά με το παρουσιαστικό των Magitek. Επίσης, οι στρατιώτες αυτοί ήταν εξαιρετικά ανελέητοι. Σαν να έλειπε κάτι ουσιώδες και ανθρώπινο αναφορικά με την ύπαρξη τους· η συμπαγής πανοπλία έκρυβε καλά την απάντηση της μυστηριώδους έλλειψης...

Με το πέρασμα του καιρού, οι κατεσταλμένοι άνθρωποι συνήθισαν την παρουσία των ρομποτικών στρατιωτών. Σ' αυτό συνέβαλλε η ελάττωση του αριθμού των Magitek, αφού πλέον η πιθανότητα -ή ακόμη και η πρόθεση- εξέγερσης είχε μειωθεί σημαντικά. Οι κάτοικοι γνώριζαν πως μια κατά μέτωπο επίθεση θα οδηγούσε με βεβαιότητα σε σφαγή και ολοκληρωτική ήττα. Τα μέσα που διέθεταν δεν τους επέτρεπαν να αμυνθούν απέναντι στα υπερσύγχρονα, πολεμικά αεροσκάφη του Niflheim ή τις αναρίθμητες ομάδες των Μagitek.

Η Βανέσσα Μάρσιν ήταν 17 ετών όταν ήρθε αντιμέτωπη με τις βιαιοπραγίες της Αυτοκρατορίας και παρακολούθησε ιδίοις όμμασι την τεράστια ισχύ του στόλου. Οι γονείς της και ο μικρότερος αδελφός της επιβίωσαν από την γενικευμένη επίθεση, όμως χάθηκαν πολλά από τα υπάρχοντα τους. Πόσο άξαφνα είχε αλλάξει η καθημερινότητα τους, όπως και εκείνη των συμπολιτών τους... Η ζωή που γνώριζαν ως τότε, δεν θα μπορούσε πια να συνεχιστεί στους ίδιους ρυθμούς, ανεξάρτητα αν μπορούσαν να το αποδεχτούν γρήγορα ή όχι.

Το αίσθημα του φόβου ήταν οδυνηρό για την Βανέσσα και θυμόταν πως με ιδιαίτερη δυσκολία πάλευε να τον καταλαγιάσει. Η ελευθερία είχε ξεγλιστρήσει από την όμορφη πόλη τους όπως το νερό της θάλασσας μέσα από τρεμάμενα δάχτυλα. Εκείνες τις μέρες αναρωτιόταν καθημερινά: πώς θα μπορούσε να απαλλαγεί από αυτό το μαρτυρικό συναίσθημα, ώστε να βρει την δύναμη να στηρίξει την οικογένεια της;

\- - - / / / - - -

Βρήκε την απάντηση όταν μαθεύτηκε πως ο ηγεμόνας του Lucis είχε ήδη αναλάβει την πρωτοβουλία να επιστρατεύσει γενναίους ανθρώπους της βασιλικής επικράτειας ώστε να οργανωθούν και να σχηματίσουν ένα μέτωπο άμυνας απέναντι στην Αυτοκρατορία.

Η επιστράτευση είχε ξεκινήσει νωρίτερα από την επίσημη κατάκτηση της Lucinia· συγκεκριμένα, σηματοδοτήθηκε από μια ορεινή πόλη της βορειοδυτικής επαρχίας Cleigne. Η εν λόγω τοποθεσία είχε επιλεγεί από τους αξιωματικούς του Niflheim ως πεδίο πειραματισμού του νέου τύπου όπλων που είχαν εφεύρει πρόσφατα οι επιστήμονες της Αυτοκρατορίας. Η Galahd υπέστη τεράστια καταστροφή. Μα ακόμη και μετά τον απόηχο της ανάλγητης εφόδου, οι αυτόχθονες κάτοικοι αρνήθηκαν να παραδοθούν και προέβαλλαν γενναία αντίσταση, παρ'όλο που αποδείχτηκε τελικά μάταιη.

Κι όμως, το υψηλό φρόνημα των ανθρώπων αυτών, προσέλκυσε την προσοχή του βασιλιά και τον ενέπνευσε να θεμελιώσει την επίλεκτη ομάδα Kingsglaive έναν μήνα μετά την πολεμική αντιπαράθεση που έλαβε χώρα στην Galahd. Στο κάλεσμα ανταποκρίθηκε ένας μεγάλος αριθμός των κατοίκων της. Αργότερα, όταν αυτό το συμβάν γνωστοποιήθηκε στις γειτονικές περιοχές που επίσης υπέφεραν, σταδιακά περισσότεροι άνθρωποι από διαφορετικές πόλεις του Lucis, ακολούθησαν το παράδειγμα των μαχητών της Galahd.

Ανάμεσα σ' εκείνους που αισθάνθηκαν εμπνευσμένοι, ήταν και η Βανέσσα. Η ανταπόκριση στην επιστράτευση προϋπέθετε την μετακίνηση των ενδιαφερόμενων στην Insomnia. Μια διόλου ευκαταφρόνητη δέσμευση. Όμως η Βανέσσα την θεωρούσε ως αναγκαία επίλυση της κατάστασης στην οποία είχε περιέλθει η οικογένεια της, αλλά και ο τόπος που ζούσαν.

"_Ακούστε την σκέψη που έχω," Είχε πει τότε στους γονείς της που ένιωθαν αβέβαιοι σχετικά με την λήψη μιας τέτοιας απόφασης, __"__Η Lucinia είναι γεωγραφικά εγγύς στην πρωτεύουσα. Δεν απέχουμε μακριά από το κέντρο των δραστηριοτήτων που έχουν ήδη ξεκινήσει και είναι προς όφελος ολόκληρου του Lucis. Αν δείξουμε καλή θέληση, ο βασιλιάς θα εγγυηθεί την ανεξαρτησία μας στο άμεσο μέλλον."_

_"Αυτή είναι μια όμορφη εικασία, παιδί μου, αλλά πρέπει να καταλάβεις πως αυτό που ονειρευόμαστε δεν συνάδει πάντα με την πραγματικότητα." Απάντησε σοβαρά η μητέρα της. Εκείνη την μέρα, οι γονείς και τα δύο παιδιά είχαν συγκεντρωθεί στην παλιά, μισοκατεστραμμένη τραπεζαρία όπου συνήθιζαν να συνδιαλέγονται για θέματα που αφορούσαν όλη την οικογένεια._

_"Τι εννοείς;" Απόρησε η Βανέσσα._

_"Εδώ και πολύ καιρό, όπως έχουμε παρατηρήσει όλοι, το αόρατο Τείχος έχει περιοριστεί αποκλειστικά γύρω από τα σύνορα της πρωτεύουσας. Ποτέ μέχρι τώρα δεν ακούσαμε την παραμικρή πληροφορία πως θα μπορούσε να __γίνει μια εκ νέου επέκταση του θόλου. Έστω, μια φήμη. Αμφιβάλλω αν ο Βασιλιάς Ρέγκις νοιάζεται για την ευημερία της περιοχής μας, παρ'όλο που η Lucinia έχει υπάρξει σημαντικό κέντρο εμπορίου και τέχνης."_

_"Μόνο η πρωτεύουσα του τον ενδιαφέρει." Ο πατέρας της οικογένειας επεσήμανε βραχνά. "Φαίνεται πως αποτελεί την κύρια προτεραιότητα του."_

_"Αν αυτό είναι αληθές, τότε για ποιό λόγο να δεσμευτεί πως θα παρέχει τακτικές προμήθειες στην Galahd;" Παρενέβη η κόρη του. "Το ανέφεραν στις εφημερίδες."_

_"Ναι; Θα έπρεπε τότε να έχει υποστηρίξει κι εμάς. Δεν λάβαμε καμιά βοήθεια." Είπε μουδιασμένα η Έλσα Μάρσιν. Το βλέμμα της παρέμεινε καρφωμένο σ' ένα σκούρο βαθούλωμα του ξύλινου τραπεζιού. Έπειτα συνέχισε, "Τι παραπάνω έχει εκείνη η βουνίσια πόλη; Ηττήθηκε, όπως και η δική μας."_

_"Αργά ή γρήγορα, ο βασιλιάς θα χάσει την ελπίδα του." Ο Ντέσμοντ Μάρσιν ακούστηκε απαισιόδοξος._

_"Κι εγώ την δική μου, αν παραμείνω στην Lucinia χωρίς να κάνω κάτι ωφέλιμο για όλους εμάς." Μίλησε θαρρετά η κοπέλα. "Μας έχει δοθεί μια ευκαιρία. Πιστεύω ότι μπορώ να την διαχειριστώ."_

_"Γίνεσαι αφελής! Είναι δυνατόν να σκέφτεσαι πως αν πας να πολεμήσεις την Αυτοκρατορία, ρισκάροντας την ζωή σου, η κατάσταση μας θα καλυτερεύσει; Κανείς από εμάς δεν θα σου ζητούσε να θυσιαστείς."_

_"Τι πρέπει να κάνουμε τότε, πατέρα;" Ρώτησε όσο πιο ήρεμα μπορούσε η κόρη του._

_"Να μάθουμε να ζούμε χωρίς να περιμένουμε τίποτα από τον βασιλιά. Θα αναστηλώσουμε το παρόν μόνοι μας, με ό,τι έχουμε. Η Αυτοκρατορία δεν μας μισεί. Εκείνο που θέλει είναι να συνενώσει όλα τα έθνη της Eos κάτω από την δύναμη της."_

_Η Βανέσσα κούνησε το κεφάλι με αποδοκιμασία και απομάκρυνε τα χέρια της από την επιφάνεια του τραπεζιού σαν να εννοούσε πως δεν είχε κάποια άλλη σκέψη να μοιραστεί. Ή απλώς ένιωσε πως οποιαδήποτε προσπάθεια να πείσει τους γονείς της σχετικά με την απόφαση της, θα ήταν μάλλον άσκοπη._

Καταλάβαινε την ανησυχία τους· δεν ήθελαν να χάσουν την κόρη τους. Όμως δεν είχαν προσπαθήσει καν να δουν το θέμα που τους απασχολούσε από την δική της σκοπιά. Είχε αισθανθεί κάπως αποδυναμωμένη. Σαν να μην υπήρχε αρκετός χώρος να εκφραστεί και να αναπνεύσει μέσα σ'εκείνο το δωμάτιο.

_"Με συγχωρείτε." Είπε και σηκώθηκε από την θέση της χωρίς να κοιτάξει κάποιον συγκεκριμένα. Κατευθύνθηκε προς τις εσωτερικές σκάλες που οδηγούσαν στον επάνω όροφο. Λίγο προτού ανοίξει την πόρτα του δωματίου της, άκουσε τον 11χρονο αδελφό της να ανεβαίνει τις σκάλες με ζωηρότερο βήμα._

_Ο Χάγκεν Μάρσιν στάθηκε κοντά στην είσοδο και σήκωσε το βλέμμα του για να κοιτάξει την κοπέλα. Εκείνη δεν είχε μπει ακόμη στο δωμάτιο μα περίμενε για μια στιγμή, ξέροντας πως ο αδελφός της ήθελε να της πει κάτι._

_"Μην φύγεις... Δεν θα είσαι ασφαλής μακριά από το σπίτι μας."_

_Η Βανέσσα απλώς χαμογέλασε και έσφιξε ενθαρρυντικά τον ώμο του Χάγκεν. Μπήκαν στο δωμάτιο και κάθισαν επάνω στο στρωμένο κρεβάτι. Το αγόρι κοίταξε τις φθορές στους τοίχους και στο πλαίσιο του παραθύρου. Η λύπη φάνηκε στην έκφραση του προσώπου του. Όταν έστρεψε τα μάτια του προς το πάτωμα, άκουσε την Βανέσσα να του μιλά, "Θέλω να φροντίσω τους γονείς μας κι εσένα. Σε λίγους μήνες θα έχω ενηλικιωθεί και ανεξάρτητα από τις δυσκολίες που αντιμετωπίζουμε, είναι σημαντικό να χαράξω τον δρόμο μου. Υπάρχουν κάποια πράγματα για τα οποία πρέπει να παλέψουμε, ώστε να δείξουμε ότι μας αξίζουν πραγματικά. Δεν αρκεί μόνο η προσμονή."_

_"Τότε...μήπως πρέπει να έρθω κι εγώ;" Ρώτησε αθώα ο αδελφός της._

_"Όχι, είναι πολύ νωρίς για 'σένα. Αμφιβάλλω αν ο βασιλιάς θα είχε την απαίτηση από παιδιά να συμμετάσχουν στο εγχείρημα του."_

_"Μα δεν ξέρεις να πολεμάς, έτσι δεν είναι;"_

_"Θα διδαχτώ στην __Insomnia__. Όπως και πολλοί από αυτούς που θα συγκροτήσουν την ομάδα μας."_

_\- - - / / / - - -_

Η κοπέλα από την Lucinia μπορούσε να φανταστεί πόσο θα της έλειπε η οικογένεια της. Παρά τις αντιθέσεις του Ντέσμοντ και της Έλσα, εκείνη παρέμεινε ακλόνητη στην αρχική της απόφαση.

_"Ό,τι κι αν επιχειρείται αυτές τις μέρες στην Insomnia, πρέπει να θυμάσαι πάντοτε αυτό που θα σου πω__· __δεν είσαι υποχρεωμένη ν' αφιερωθείς σ' έναν σκοπό που θα πληγώνει είτε το σώμα είτε την ψυχή σου. Σου αξίζει να είσαι ευτυχισμένη, Βανέσσα. Δεν ευθύνεσαι για την κατάκτηση του τόπου μας, ούτε χρειάζεται να αισθάνεσαι πως πρέπει να επανορθώσεις. Βλέπω ότι δεν έχεις αμφιβολίες για την στρατολόγηση σου, κι ας πέρασαν μήνες από εκείνη την συζήτηση που είχαμε στο τραπέζι. Όμως, αν διαπιστώσεις στο μέλλον πως αυτή η επιλογή έφερε παραπάνω πόνο στη ζωή σου απ' όσο οφείλει να ανέχεται ένας αθώος ανθρώπος, θέλω να επιστρέψεις στην Lucinia χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη."_

_Μητέρα και κόρη περπατούσαν στο άλσος που βρισκόταν μερικά μέτρα μακριά από την οικογενειακή κατοικία. Ψηλά, αειθαλή δέντρα με δυνατό κορμό ορθώνονταν σ'εκείνο το σημείο της πόλης__·__ είχαν γλιτώσει καθαρά από τύχη μετά το πέρας της γενικευμένης εισβολής. Κατά κάποιο τρόπο θύμιζαν σε ορισμένους από τους κατοίκους, τις μέρες εκείνες που ζούσαν χωρίς την παρουσία του Niflheim κοντά τους._

_Η Βανέσσα παρακολούθησε τα λόγια της μάνας της δακρυσμένη. Θα έφευγε σε περίπου μια ώρα με κατεύθυνση την πρωτεύουσα του Βασιλείου. Μαζί της, θα ταξίδευαν οδικώς μερικοί ακόμη συμπολίτες της για τον ίδιο λόγο. Είχε ήδη ξημερώσει και φαινόταν πως θα ήταν μια υπέροχη, ηλιόλουστη μέρα δίχως το παραμικρό, βροχερό σύννεφο στον ουρανό._

_Στάθηκαν για λίγο η μια απέναντι από την άλλη και η Έλσα παραμέρισε μια λεπτή τούφα από το πρόσωπο του παιδιού της._

_"Σ' ευχαριστώ μητέρα για τις συμβουλές σου. Δεν θα ξεχάσω ό,τι μου είπες σήμερα." Της είπε με σταθερή φωνή._

Η Έλσα είχε καταφέρει να αποκρύψει το αληθινό βάθος της λύπης που ένιωθε. Θεώρησε σωστό να μην αναστατώσει την κόρη της πριν το σημαντικό ταξίδι. Όμως δεν μπόρεσε να επιτύχει το ίδιο με την απογοήτευση που ήδη σκίαζε το βλέμμα της. Είχε επιχειρήσει πολλές φορές ν' αλλάξει την γνώμη του παιδιού της, αλλά αυτές οι προσπάθειες αποδείχτηκαν άκαρπες στο τέλος.

Εκείνη η ματιά δεν ξέφυγε από την προσοχή της κόρης· κατάλαβε πως ο γονέας της δεν συμμεριζόταν καθόλου τον στόχο που εκείνη είχε θέσει μήνες πριν. Αυτή η συνειδητοποίηση την είχε στοιχειώσει για πολύ καιρό...

Σ' αυτό συνέβαλλε και ένα ακόμη συμβάν· 4 χρόνια μετά την εγκατάσταση της Βανέσσα στην Insomnia -και έναν χρόνο πριν την πρώτη της άδεια- η οικογένεια της αποφάσισε να πουλήσει το πατρικό σπίτι και να φύγει μόνιμα από την Lucinia, λόγω ενός επείγοντος περιστατικού που αφορούσε την υγεία του Χάγκεν. Μετακινήθηκαν σε μια επαρχία που βρισκόταν εγγύτερα της Gralea, της πρωτεύουσας δηλαδή του Niflheim.

Η ιδέα πως δεν θα συναντούσε τα μέλη της οικογένειας της, έπειτα από τόσο καιρό, είχε δημιουργήσει ένα απροσδιόριστο βάρος στην καρδιά της.

* * *

_Σημειώσεις 1ου Κεφαλαίου_: Η Lucinia είναι μια μεγάλη θάλασσα μεταξύ των περιοχών Cavaugh, Duscae και Cleigne. Oι χαρακτήρες του game δεν έχουν πρόσβαση σε αυτή, μολονότι σε επίσημους χάρτες της Square Enix, η εν λόγω τοποθεσία είναι εμφανής. _Χρησιμοποιώ το ίδιο όνομα για την πόλη που έχω δημιουργήσει_. _Οποιεσδήποτε περιγραφές αυτής της πόλης είναι δικής μου έμπνευσης._ Εξηγώ σε μετέπειτα κεφάλαιο για ποιό λόγο μοιράζεται το ίδιο όνομα με την θάλασσα από την οποία βρέχεται.

Ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε το εισαγωγικό κεφάλαιο.

* * *

_***Χρονολογική επεξήγηση**_**:** Ακολουθώ την χρονολόγηση σύμφωνα με το βιβλίο _Final Fantasy XV Complete Guide [ Collector's edition ]_ από τις εκδόσεις Piggyback, το editorial του οποίου έχει την υπογραφή του Hajime Tabata, δηλαδή του σκηνοθέτη του game.

Σύμφωνα με αυτή την πηγή, η ομάδα Kingsglaive συστάθηκε το έτος 746 Σ.Ε. (Σύγχρονη Εποχή).

Αρχικά, είχα προσπαθήσει να παραλείψω την ένταξη ημερομηνιών στην ιστορία μου, λόγω των αρκετών ανακριβιών που υπάρχουν μεταξύ του game, της ταινίας 'Το Ξίφος του Βασιλιά' και της τελευταίας επέκτασης dlc, δηλαδή του Episode Ardyn. Όσον αφορά το FF Wiki, ορισμένες επεξεργασίες στην χρονολόγηση γεγονότων του FFXV, δεν συνάδουν με ό,τι έχει ειπωθεί στις επίσημες πηγές.


	2. Chapter 2

_Σημειώσεις_: Ξεκινώντας από αυτό το κεφάλαιο, θα ακολουθήσω την τεχνική της μη γραμμικής αφήγησης ώστε να φωτίσω κάποια σημαντικά γεγονότα που αφορούν την ζωή της Βανέσσα στην Insomnia και την γνωριμία της με τον Λούτσε Λάζαρους. Ταυτόχρονα, θα περιγράφω το τωρινό ταξίδι τους.

Κάποιες σημειώσεις έχουν προστεθεί στο τέλος του 2ου κεφαλαίου επειδή σχετίζονται άμεσα με το περιεχόμενο του.

* * *

_**Κεφάλαιο II**_

Η πρώτη μέρα της άδειας είχε φτάσει.

Στεκόταν πλάι στο τετράθυρο κόμπακτ αυτοκίνητο, με την πλάτη της ν' ακουμπά την κλειστή πόρτα του συνοδηγού. Ο τρόπος που οι ζεστές, καλοκαιρινές ακτίνες του ήλιου τρύπωναν μέσα από τα φυλλώματα των δέντρων της πόλης καθώς και η κίνηση των κλαδιών που σάλευαν με το άγγιγμα του ανέμου, της θύμισαν εκείνο το πρωί στο άλσος, όταν αποχαιρετούσε την μητέρα της. Εκείνες οι στιγμές είχαν σημαδευτεί στην μνήμη της ως το μεταίχμιο μεταξύ παιδικότητας και ενηλικίωσης, όταν ακόμη δεν είχε ιδέα τι θα της επιφύλασσε το μέλλον.

Ένα αίσθημα αδυναμίας την κατέλαβε απρόσμενα. Ήταν παράξενο πως το παιχνίδισμα του φωτός ανάμεσα σ' εκείνη την γνώριμη συστάδα δέντρων, πυροδότησε τόσο απρόοπτα την ανάμνηση της μέρας που θα έφευγε μακριά από το σπίτι και τους δικούς της ανθρώπους. Σήκωσε το χέρι μπροστά από το πρόσωπο της. Ακόμη κι έτσι, αισθανόταν το έντονο φως πίσω από τα κλειστά της βλέφαρα.

"Βανέσσα;" Την κάλεσε ήρεμα ο Λούτσε. Κρίνοντας από τον τόνο της φωνής του, εκείνη κατάλαβε πως μάλλον ο σύντροφος της είχε αντιληφθεί την στιγμιαία αδιαθεσία της. Χαμήλωσε το χέρι που προστάτευε τα μάτια της από τις αχτίδες και προσπάθησε να συγκεντρωθεί σ'εκείνον. Δεν ήθελε να του προκαλέσει ανησυχία.

"Είσαι εντάξει;" Την ρώτησε καθώς πλησίασε περισσότερο. Μόλις είχε φορτώσει τις τελευταίες αποσκευές στον αποθηκευτικό χώρο του αυτοκινήτου. Σε λίγο θα έφευγαν από την Insomnia. Την είδε να γνέφει καταφατικά, με τα μάτια της να κοιτάζουν προς το έδαφος, αλλά ήταν σίγουρος πως κάτι την απασχολούσε.

"Ναι~ Αφαιρέθηκα λόγω μιας σκέψης που πέρασε από το νου μου." Είπε κάπως βιαστικά. "Μήπως θα μπορούσες να οδηγήσεις έως ότου βγούμε από την πόλη;" Τον ρώτησε, με την πλάτη και τις παλάμες της ν'ακουμπούν ακόμη την πόρτα. Η φωνή της ακουγόταν απαλή και ευγενική, ως συνήθως.

Ανάλογα την περίπτωση, άφηνε χώρο και χρόνο στην αγαπημένη του να μιλήσει για ό,τι την απασχολούσε. Ήθελε πολύ να μάθει τι ήταν εκείνο που την προβλημάτιζε, αλλά αφού η Βάνεσσα του έδειξε πως ήταν μάλλον καλά, αποφάσισε να περιμένει μια πιο κατάλληλη στιγμή—για παράδειγμα, καθώς θα ταξίδευαν.

"Φυσικά και μπορώ. Χρειάζεσαι κάτι προτού ξεκινήσουμε; Λίγο κρύο νερό από το θερμός;"

Η κοπέλα χαμογέλασε. "Ναι, καλή ιδέα." Ο Λούτσε έγνεψε επιδοκιμαστικά και άνοιξε το σακίδιο που είχε αφήσει στο πίσω κάθισμα. Έβγαλε το θερμομονωτικό παγούρι και το έδωσε στην γυναίκα του. Η ανάλαφρη γεύση του δροσερού νερού παρέσυρε την εντονότητα της σύντομης ανάκλησης. Έβαλαν και πάλι το θερμός στο σακίδιο και μπήκαν στο όχημα τους.

Εκείνη ένιωσε κάπως καλύτερα αφότου βρέθηκε στο εσωτερικό του αυτοκινήτου με τον σύζυγο της. Σκέφτηκε ότι δεν έπρεπε να αφήσει τον εαυτό της να επηρεαστεί τόσο πολύ. Ενώ ήταν έτοιμη να προσθεδεί με την ζώνη, ο Λούτσε την έφερε απαλά προς το μέρος του με σκοπό να της κλέψει ένα φιλί. Δεν ήταν και τόσο σίγουρος ότι την είχε αιφνιδιάσει, αφού η Βανέσσα τύλιξε τα χέρια της γύρω του όταν τελικά την φίλησε. Μόλις παραμέρισαν τα πρόσωπα τους, κοίταξαν για λίγο ο ένας τον άλλο σαν να ήθελαν κάτι να πουν και έπειτα φόρεσαν τις ζώνες τους. Ο Λούτσε άναψε την μηχανή του οχήματος, βεβαιώθηκε πως οι καθρέπτες ήταν σωστά τοποθετημένοι και ρύθμισε τον κλιματισμό. Ήταν έτοιμοι να ξεκινήσουν το ταξίδι.

\- - - / / / - - -

[ 748 Σ.Ε. ]

Η Βανέσσα γνώρισε τον Λούτσε περίπου έναν χρόνο μετά την άφιξη της στην Insomnia. Παρ' όλο που τον είχε προσέξει πολύ νωρίτερα -όπως και άλλους συναγωνιστές που κατάγονταν επίσης από την Galahd- κανείς από τους δύο δεν είχε πάρει την πρωτοβουλία να μιλήσουν ο ένας στον άλλο. Δεν ήταν παράξενο. Έχοντας περιορισμένο ελεύθερο χρόνο, τα μέλη της ομάδας Kingsglaive προπονούνταν εντατικά και σε καθημερινή βάση ώστε να ακονίσουν τις δυνατότητες τους και να αγωνιστούν αποτελεσματικά στο πεδίο της μάχης.

Επιπλέον, ο καθένας από αυτούς είχε ν' αντιμετωπίσει την πρόκληση της προσαρμογής σε μια εντελώς διαφορετική και τεράστια πόλη. Η καχυποψία και προκατάληψη των πολιτών του στέμματος -όπως αυτοαποκαλούνταν οι γηγενείς της Insomnia με περηφάνια ή και με κομπασμό- σίγουρα δεν διευκόλυνε τους πρόσφυγες των επαρχιών να αισθανθούν άνετα ή καλοδεχούμενοι, παρά την αφοσίωση τους στην σκληρή δουλειά ή το έργο που θα επιτελούσαν για το καλό της Insomnia, αλλά και ολόκληρου του Βασιλείου.

Εγκαταστάθηκαν σε μια εκτενή και πυκνοκατοικημένη φτωχογειτονιά· αυτή βρισκόταν σε χαμηλότερο πολεοδομικά επίπεδο συγκριτικά με τους κεντρικούς δρόμους. Ψηλές, εξωτερικές σκάλες χώριζαν τον κόσμο της προσφυγικής επαρχίας με εκείνον των κατοίκων του στέμματος.

Οι μαχητές του βασιλιά επέστρεφαν κατάκοποι στα μικρά τους διαμερίσματα, παίρνοντας δύναμη από τους στόχους που τους ενέπνεαν. Ο εγκλιματισμός στο περιβάλλον της πρωτεύουσας δεν αποτελούσε μια εύκολη διαδικασία, ειδικά σε συνδυασμό με την απαιτητική στρατιωτική εκπαίδευση των μελών και την νοσταλγία που ένιωθαν για την πατρίδα τους.

Η εκπαίδευση συχνά ωθούσε την Βανέσσα να ξεπερνά το όριο των αντοχών της. Όμως, παρά την σωματική ή ψυχική εξάντληση, δεν σκεφτόταν να παραιτηθεί. Είχε επιλέξει αυτό το μονοπάτι και παρ' όλο που έβλεπε πως ήταν δύσβατο, υπήρχε ένα νόημα στον προορισμό. Φρόντιζε την υγεία της και το λιτό διαμέρισμα της όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε, κι αυτό της επέτρεπε να νιώθει καλύτερα σχετικά με την νέα της ζωή.

Ένα ψυχρό πρωί του Φεβρουαρίου, ο στρατιωτικός διοικητής που επέβλεπε την επίλεκτη ομάδα του ηγεμόνα, κάλεσε την Βανέσσα να παρουσιαστεί στο γραφείο του. Αυτό βρισκόταν στις κτιριακές εγκαταστάσεις του αρχηγείου των Kingsglaive, εκεί όπου οι επίδοξοι μαχητές προπονούνταν τακτικά και ανέπτυσσαν τις δεξιότητες τους. Εκείνη την ημέρα, ο Τίτος Ντράουτος της επεσήμανε πως δεν ήταν ικανοποιημένος με την επίδοση της και αναρωτιόταν αν η Βανέσσα ήταν κατάλληλη για την ομάδα.

"Παρατήρησα ότι δεν έχεις προοδεύσει στην _πτητική στρέβλωση _[1] όσο θα έπρεπε. Επίσης η τιθάσευση της μαγείας του βασιλιά από την πλευρά σου, δεν είναι ακόμη πολυποίκιλη όπως κάποιων άλλων συντρόφων σου στη μάχη. Για την ώρα, δεν με απασχολεί τόσο το δεύτερο. Όμως, αν δυσκολεύεσαι με την προαναφερθείσα τεχνική, η συνεισφορά σου στο πεδίο της μάχης θα είναι περιορισμένη κι εσύ, πιο ευάλωτη. Μάρσιν, περιμένω πιο πολλά από εσένα, εφόσον θέλεις να κρατήσεις την θέση σου εδώ."

Η μαγεία που βασιζόταν στον χειρισμό των στοιχείων της φύσης αλλά και η πτητική στρέβλωση, ήταν δύο μυστήριες τέχνες άρρηκτα συνδεδεμένες με την βασιλική γραμμή αίματος των Κάελουμ. Οι πολεμιστές δανείζονταν αυτή τη δύναμη κατευθείαν από τον ηγεμόνα του Lucis και σε καμία περίπτωση δεν ανήκε στους ίδιους. Ο Ντράουτος φρόντιζε να τους το υπενθυμίζει αυτό ώστε οι Glaives να μην επαίρονται, θεωρώντας τους εαυτούς τους παντοδύναμους.

Η Βανέσσα αντιλήφθηκε τι υπονοούσε ο διοικητής της και αισθάνθηκε ταραγμένη. Ωστόσο, κατάφερε να μην το δείξει. Επέστρεψε στα καθήκοντα της και όταν ήρθε η ώρα να γυρίσει σπίτι, ένιωσε την ανάγκη να μιλήσει με κάποιον σχετικά μ' αυτό το θέμα. Βασίστηκε στο κινητό της -μια συσκευή επικοινωνίας που χρησιμοποιούνταν κυρίως από τους κατοίκους του στέμματος και πολύ λιγότερο σε οποιαδήποτε άλλη περιοχή της Eos- για να στείλει ένα γραπτό μήνυμα στην Κρόου Άλτιους, μια χαρισματική συμπολεμίστρια με την οποία αισθανόταν άνετα και την εμπιστευόταν. Η Βανέσσα την κάλεσε να έρθει στο σπίτι και η παραλήπτρια του μηνύματος δέχτηκε.

Αφού συναντήθηκαν, η Κρόου έμαθε για το περιστατικό και εξέφρασε την άποψη της, "Ο Ντράουτος είναι απαιτητικός και αυστηρός επειδή αντιλαμβάνεται την σημασία του ρόλου μας. Βλέπω ότι προσπαθείς για το καλύτερο, αλλά δυστυχώς αυτό από μόνο του δεν αλλάζει τα υψηλά στάνταρ του αρχηγού. Τι σκέφτεσαι να κάνεις σχετικά μ' αυτό το θέμα;" Ρώτησε ενώ κάθονταν στο τακτοποιημένο, μικρό σαλόνι του διαμερίσματος.

"Ξέρεις, έχει περάσει αρκετός καιρός από τότε που αντιλήφθηκα ένα μοτίβο σχετικά με τους μαχητές που κατάγονται από την Galahd. Θεωρώ ότι είναι προικισμένοι με ιδιαίτερη δύναμη και υψηλό επίπεδο χειρισμού της μαγείας, κάτι το οποίο τους επιτρέπει να εξελίσσουν γρήγορα την πτητική στρέβλωση." Επεσήμανε με σιγουριά η Βανέσσα. [2]

"Ενδιαφέρουσα παρατήρηση. Δεν το είχα προσέξει, αλλά μου φαίνεται πως έχεις δίκιο. Πώς όμως σχετίζεται αυτό με την κριτική του Ντράουτος;"

Η κοπέλα από την Lucinia ένιωσε συστολή, αλλά μοιράστηκε τον συλλογισμό της έτσι κι αλλιώς, "Μου έχεις πει ότι έζησες στην Galahd για αρκετά χρόνια, επομένως γνωρίζεις κάποιους που κατάγονται από εκεί... Μέχρι τώρα, έχω κάνει ό,τι καλύτερο μπορούσα και νομίζω πως άγγιξα ένα όριο το οποίο δυσκολεύομαι να υπερβώ μόνη μου. Αν κάποιος από εκείνη την πόλη προθυμοποιούνταν να μου διδάξει κάτι από την εμπειρία του, θα μπορούσα να βελτιωθώ προς όφελος όλων."

"Χμ, η δική μου σύνδεση μου με την μαγεία του βασιλιά είναι πολύ ισχυρή και αντισταθμίζει το γεγονός πως ούτε κι εγώ έχω εξελίξει την στρέβλωση στο επίπεδο που θα ήθελα. Όμως έχω κάποια άτομα στο νου μου. Για παράδειγμα, ο Νυξ είναι άριστος σε αυτό το σκέλος της εκπαίδευσης μας..."

"Πράγματι! Όμως άκουσα ότι τραυματίστηκε πρόσφατα, κατά την διάρκεια μιας προπόνησης."

"Ναι, αλλά συνήθως αναρρώνει γρήγορα."

"Όπως και να 'χει, δεν νιώθω ότι είναι σωστό να του ζητήσω να με βοηθήσει τη στιγμή που πρέπει να δώσει προτεραιότητα στον εαυτό του."

Η Κρόου χαμογέλασε, "Σε τιμά αυτό που λες. Πάντως δεν νομίζω πως θα είχε αντίρρηση. Είναι πολύ ανιδιοτελής. Δεν θα σου πρότεινα τον Λίμπερτους γιατί εκείνος αντιμετωπίζει ακόμη μεγαλύτερη δυσκολία με την στρέβλωση. Το στομάχι του δεν την αντέχει, σύμφωνα με τα λεγόμενα του."

"Είναι μια απαιτητική τεχνική." Σχολίασε η Βανέσσα.

Η Κρόου Άλτιους έκανε μια μικρή παύση προτού συνεχίσει, σαν να προβληματιζόταν σχετικά με το πρόσωπο που ετοιμαζόταν να προτείνει, "Κοίτα...Ο Λούτσε έχει αδιαμφισβήτητες ικανότητες και το δείχνει έμπρακτα στους περισσότερους τομείς της εκπαίδευσης που μας αφορούν. Απλώς...παραείναι σοβαρός μερικές φορές. Σκέφτομαι μήπως σε αγχώσει. Το μόνο πράγμα που δεν χρειάζεσαι αυτή τη στιγμή, είναι περισσότερο άγχος."

"Δεν τον έχω γνωρίσει, οπότε δεν γίνεται να πω με σιγουριά αν θα ένιωθα πιεσμένη με την συμπεριφορά του. Πιστεύεις ότι θα δεχόταν να μοιραστεί κάποιες από τις γνώσεις του με άλλο μέλος της ομάδας;"

"Νομίζω πως ναι. Δεν του λείπει το συνεργατικό πνεύμα. Θα του μιλήσω εγώ και τα υπόλοιπα θα πρέπει να τα κανονίσετε μόνοι σας."

Η Βανέσσα συμφώνησε και έπειτα από εκείνη την συζήτηση, η ελπίδα της πως δεν θα απογοήτευε τον διοικητή Ντράουτος, αναπτερώθηκε.

\- - - / / / - - -

Μόλις οι ταξιδιώτες βγήκαν από το κέντρο της πόλης, η διαδρομή έγινε πιο ευχάριστη· το αυτοκίνητο τους άρχισε να διασχίζει την πλατιά γέφυρα που ένωνε την πόλη του στέμματος με την επαρχία Leide. Μικρά κύματα χάρασσαν λευκές κινούμενες γραμμές απάνω στην επιφάνεια της βαθειάς μπλε θάλασσας που έμοιαζε με θέμα αριστοτεχνικού πίνακα.

Ο Λούτσε ρώτησε την σύντροφο του τι είχε συμβεί νωρίτερα προτού ξεκινήσουν και αν ήθελε να το συζητήσει. Τώρα που εκείνη αισθανόταν πιο χαλαρωμένη, του εκμυστηρεύτηκε ποιά ανάμνηση είχε επισκεφθεί το νου της.

"Αναρωτιέσαι αν η μητέρα σου εξακολουθεί να είναι απογοητευμένη με την απόφαση να στρατολογηθείς; Ακόμη κι αν είναι αλήθεια, δεν αλλάζει το γεγονός ότι τα επιτεύγματα σου ως Kingsglaive σού επέτρεψαν να τους παρέχεις υποστήριξη και ειδικά στον Χάγκεν όταν ασθένησε. Το γεγονός ότι επέλεξαν να φύγουν από την Lucinia, δεν συνιστά απόδειξη ότι έκανες κάποιο λάθος ή πως ήσουν ανεπαρκής σε κάτι. Αυτό πιστεύω."

Παρ' όλο που παντρεύτηκε την κόρη των Μάρσιν, δεν είχε την ευκαιρία να γνωρίσει τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της οικογένειας προσωπικά. Ο Λούτσε οραματίστηκε πως θα τους συναντούσε στην πρώτη άδεια που θα έπαιρνε από κοινού με την Βανέσσα, αλλά εκείνοι εγκατέλλειψαν την γενέτειρα τους πριν από ένα χρόνο. Σύμφωνα με μία πρόσφατη επιστολή που έλαβε η κόρη τους, είχαν εγκατασταθεί στη νοτιοδυτική επαρχία της Tenebrae, ονόματι Piztala, η οποία αποτελούσε τμήμα της Αυτοκρατορίας, όπως και ολόκληρο το τέως Βασίλειο των Νοξ Φλερέ. Η τεράστια απόσταση, όπως και το γεγονός ότι τα ενδότερα τμήματα του Niflheim ήταν ιδιαίτερα εχθρικά προς όσους μάχονταν για τον Βασιλιά Ρέγκις, απέτρεπε το ζευγάρι να επισκεφτεί τους Μάρσιν. Ίσως μάλιστα η παρουσία των δύο, να έθετε σε κίνδυνο την ασφάλεια της οικογένειας.

"Ό,τι κι αν γίνεται στον κόσμο, εμείς έχουμε ο ένας τον άλλο. Θα κάνουμε ό,τι καλύτερο μπορούμε με την σκέψη πως κάποια μέρα δεν θα χρειάζεται να νιώθουμε περιορισμένοι. Το Τείχος που υψώνεται ανάμεσα σε εμάς και τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο, δεν θα υφίσταται για πάντα. Ο πόλεμος θα τελειώσει, γιατί κάθε μάχη που δίνουμε αποσκοπεί κάπου και επιδρά στο παρόν βιώνουμε."

Τα λόγια του αντανακλούσαν μια ευγενή προσδοκία την οποία η Βανέσσα συμμεριζόταν. "Έχεις δίκιο, υπάρχει κάποιος λόγος που είμαστε εδώ· συνεπώς, θα πρέπει να υπάρξει ένα διαφορετικό μονοπάτι αργότερα που θα μας οδηγήσει εκεί όπου επιθυμούμε να πορευτούμε." Πρόσθεσε ήρεμα η σύντροφος του.

* * *

_Σημειώσεις 2ου κεφαλαίου_: [1] Στο FFXV, κάποιοι χαρακτήρες όπως τα μέλη της οικογένειας Κάελουμ και οι Kingsglaive, χρησιμοποιούν μια τεχνική που ονομάζεται warping. Αυτή επιτρέπει στον χρήστη την τηλεμεταφορά του/της προς ένα σημείο, ανάλογα με την κατεύθυνση και απόσταση της ρίψης του όπλου. Τηλεμεταφέρονται δηλαδή στο σημείο όπου επιλέγουν να εκσφενδονίσουν το όπλο τους. Για όσους αναγνώστες δεν έχουν παρακολουθήσει την ταινία Kingsglaive ή δεν έχουν εμπειρία με το FFXV, θα πρότεινα να προβάλλουν σχετικές σκηνές από κάποιο site, ώστε να δουν πως λειτουργεί αυτή η ικανότητα μέσα από τρισδιάστες εικόνες.

Απ' όσο γνωρίζω, δεν υπάρχει κάποια επίσημη μετάφραση του warping στα ελληνικά. Έπειτα από περισυλλογή και έρευνα στο λεξικό, αποφάσισα να μεταφράσω την τεχνική ως 'πτητική στρέβλωση' (ή απλά στρέβλωση) και θα διατηρήσω αυτό τον όρο στο fanfic.

[ _Επιπρόσθετες μεταφράσεις_ ] Crown citizen: πολίτης (ή κάτοικος) του στέμματος , Crownsguard: φύλακας του στέμματος

[2] Η παρατήρηση της Βανέσσα σχετικά με τις δυνατότητες των πολεμιστών οι οποίοι κατάγονται από την Galahd, είναι βασισμένη σε επίσημες (canon) πληροφορίες της dlc επέκτασης FFXV:Comrades. Η ακρίβεια της παρατηρητικότητας σχετίζεται με μια από τις ιδέες που έχω για εκείνη, δηλαδή την ικανότητα της να χρησιμοποιεί την τεχνική Libra, όπως και ο Ίγκνις.


	3. Chapter 3

_Σημειώσεις_: Όπως αναφέρθηκε στο προηγούμενο κεφάλαιο, χρησιμοποιώ την τεχνική της μη γραμμικής αφήγησης για να παρουσιάσω σημαντικά, προγενέστερα γεγονότα και ταυτόχρονα περιγράφω το ταξίδι των 2 βασικών χαρακτήρων της ιστορίας. Στο ακόλουθο κεφάλαιο, ξεκινώ με ένα συμβάν από το παρελθόν της Βανέσσα στην Insomnia.

[ _Χρήσιμες μεταφράσεις 2ου κεφαλαίου_ ] Warping: πτητική στρέβλωση , Crownsguard: φύλακας του στέμματος

* * *

_**Κεφάλαιο III  
**_

[ Φεβρουάριος, 748 Σ.Ε. ]

Ο Λούτσε έλεγξε το σημειωματάριο του κινητού τηλεφώνου του για να δει ποιές εκκρεμότητες παρέμεναν στην λίστα και έπρεπε να ολοκληρωθούν μέχρι την λήξη της βάρδιας του. Για μια απειροελάχιστη στιγμή, ένιωσε έκπληξη όταν διάβασε την μοναδική γραμμή που περιέγραφε την δραστηριότητα η οποία ήταν προγραμματισμένη για εκείνη την μέρα.

Σωστά. Είχε ιδιαίτερο μάθημα με ένα μέλος της ομάδας που είχε ζητήσει την βοήθεια του μέσω της Κρόου. Ο Λούτσε είχε συναίσθηση των προσωπικών του δεξιοτήτων καθώς και την σιγουριά ότι μπορούσε να εξελιχθεί ακόμη περισσότερο ως Glaive. Ωστόσο δεν φαντάστηκε πως κάποιος θα τον πλησίαζε για να διδαχτεί κάτι από εκείνον. Συνήθως, οι συμπολεμιστές του προτιμούσαν τον Νυξ όποτε χρειάζονταν κάποια καθοδήγηση ή συμβουλή, ίσως λόγω της εξωστρέφειας που τον χαρακτήριζε. Μάλλον τον θεωρούσαν πιο προσιτό.

Οι περισσότεροι μαχητές είχαν ολοκληρώσει την προπόνηση. Ο αίθριος, ημικυκλικός χώρος του αρχηγείου που χρησίμευε ως πεδίο εξάσκησης στην πτητική στρέβλωση, ήταν ήσυχος εκείνη την ώρα. Ο Λούτσε στεκόταν στην είσοδο, ατενίζοντας τις ψηλές, πέτρινες κατασκευές που χρησιμοποιούνταν για την πρακτική των Glaives. Κρίνοντας από τον σχεδιασμό και την παλαιότητα αυτών των κατασκευών, πρέπει να προϋπήρχαν της ανέγερσης των σύγχρονων εγκαταστάσεων· πιθανότατα ο αρχιτέκτονας είχε λάβει εντολή να ενσωματώσει τα σχέδια του αρχηγείου με το ιστορικό μνημείο.

Ο ήχος των βημάτων που πλησίαζαν από την εσωτερική είσοδο της αίθουσας, παρακίνησαν τον νεαρό άντρα να στραφεί προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση. Λίγα δευτερόλεπτα μετά, μια μικρόσωμη κοπέλα ντυμένη με την στολή προπόνησης που φορούσε η ομάδα τους και τα μακριά μαλλιά της μαζεμένα σε μια σφιχτή πλεξίδα, εμφανίστηκε απέναντι του.

Περπάτησε προς το μέρος του Λούτσε και τον χαιρέτισε μ' ευγένεια, όπως κι εκείνος.

"Είμαι βέβαιος ότι σ' έχω ξαναδεί." Δεν συνήθιζε να εκφράζει τις σκέψεις του τόσο αυθόρμητα, αλλά εκείνες οι λέξεις φαίνεται πως ήταν γραφτό να ακουστούν.

"Κι εγώ σε πρόσεξα. Απλώς δεν έτυχε να μιλήσουμε μέχρι τώρα." Αποκρίθηκε ήρεμα εκείνη.

Οι δύο άνθρωποι συστήθηκαν μεταξύ τους και αντάλλαξαν μια σταθερή χειραψία.

"Η Κρόου ανέφερε ότι μιλήσατε πρόσφατα. Θέλεις να βελτιώσεις κάτι σχετικά με την στρέβλωση."

"Ναι. Πρέπει να γίνω καλύτερη." Απάντησε λακωνικά η Βανέσσα και έπειτα κοίταξε προς τον αίθριο χώρο.

"Μπορώ να δω πρώτα το ξιφίδιο που χρησιμοποιείς;"

"Φυσικά." Έβγαλε το όπλο από την δερμάτινη θήκη που ήταν στερεωμένη στην μέση της. Το στριφογύρισε επιδέξια ώστε τη στιγμή που θα έτεινε το χέρι της προς εκείνον, ο Λούτσε θα μπορούσε να πιάσει το ξιφίδιο από την λαβή, όπως και έγινε.

"Έχεις επιλέξει τον ελαφρύτερο τύπο λεπίδας, ιδανικό για την ακριβέστερη ρίψη πριν την στρέβλωση. Μολονότι δεν έχει ανακοινωθεί τέτοια αποστολή, σε περίπτωση που μας ζητήσουν να κατασκοπεύσουμε ένα ιπτάμενο θωρηκτό της Αυτοκρατορίας, το ξιφίδιο μεσαίου βάρους θα παρείχε μεγαλύτερη ασφάλεια κατά την πτήση ή σε επαναλαμβανόμενη στρέβλωση." Της είπε και επέστρεψε την λεπίδα με τον ίδιο τρόπο που την έλαβε.

"Νομίζω πως ελάχιστοι είναι έτοιμοι να πραγματοποιούν άρτιες στρεβλώσεις προς έναν στόχο εν κινήσει." Σχολίασε η Βανέσσα σε μετριόφρονα τόνο.

"Πράγματι. Όμως πρέπει να είμαστε προετοιμασμένοι για όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερα σενάρια μάχης." Ο Λούτσε σιώπησε για μια στιγμή και όταν μίλησε ξανά, ακούστηκε πιο συγκαταβατικός, "Ας επικεντρωθούμε σε ό,τι μπορούμε να εξελίξουμε τώρα. Τι είναι εκείνο που σου προξενεί ανασφάλεια σχετικά με την στρέβλωση;"

Η συμπολεμίστρια του τον κοίταξε στα μάτια αλλά φάνηκε να διστάζει αναφορικά με την απάντηση της.

"Μήπως αισθάνεσαι ίλιγγο όπως συμβαίνει με πολλούς στην αρχή;"

Η έκφραση της κοπέλας άλλαξε και η ήρεμη σιγουριά επανήλθε στο πρόσωπο της, "Όχι, είμαι από εκείνους που δεν αντιμετώπισαν ποτέ αυτό το πρόβλημα και νομίζω πως ξέρω τον λόγο. Κατάγομαι από παραθαλάσσια πόλη και έχω εξασκηθεί για χρόνια στην κολύμβηση. Η κρίσιμη στιγμή της στρέβλωσης δεν διαφέρει πολύ από τον τρόπο που αισθάνομαι όταν κολυμπώ υποβρυχίως. Είναι μια σχεδόν γνώριμη κατάσταση—έτσι την βιώνω εγώ τουλάχιστον. Όμως... δεν νιώθω το ίδιο άνετα με το υπερβολικό ύψος. Οι μακρινές ρίψεις από ένα υπερυψωμένο σημείο είναι μάλλον το αδύνατο σημείο μου." Συνειδητοποίησε πως ο Λούτσε ήταν ο πρώτος που μάθαινε την κύρια αιτία σχετικά με την έλλειψη ικανοποιητικής προόδου. Δεν είχε μιλήσει ποτέ στον Ντράουτος ή την Κρόου για τον φόβο της.

Εκείνος την άκουσε προσεκτικά, "Δεν είναι ασυνήθιστο αυτό. Όμως, σε αυτή την ομάδα χρειάζεται να υπερβαίνουμε ό,τι μας κρατά πίσω. Έχεις κάνει την βασική προθέρμανση;"

"Ναι, είμαι έτοιμη."

"Ωραία, ας ξεκινήσουμε λοιπόν." Προχώρησαν προς το αίθριο και στάθηκαν μπροστά στο πέτρινο κτίσμα που βρισκόταν ακριβώς στο κέντρο του ημικυκλίου. "Προσπάθησε να ανέβεις στην κορυφή της ψηλότερης στήλης, με όσο το δυνατόν λιγότερες ρίψεις, όχι πάνω από τρεις."

"Δεν είμαι σίγουρη αν μπορώ, Λούτσε. Το ύψος της κορυφής...είναι αποθαρρυντικό για 'μένα." Παραδέχτηκε η Βανέσσα δυσαρεστημένη.

"Αν σκαρφαλώσω σ' εκείνο το σημείο μαζί σου, θα βρεις το θάρρος να δοκιμάσεις;" Ρώτησε μ' έναν καταδεκτικό τόνο στη φωνή του, κοιτάζοντας την. Χωρίς να περιμένει απάντηση, εκσφενδόνισε ψηλά την έμπιστη λεπίδα του και χάθηκε από το πλάι της νεαρής γυναίκας σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου. Χρειάστηκε μόνο δύο ρίψεις και ελάχιστο χρόνο για να φτάσει εκεί όπου της υπέδειξε.

Η Βανέσσα δεν μπορούσε να τα παρατήσει από τώρα. Μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά, ερεύνησε την ιδανική γωνία εκκίνησης και επίτευξης της στρέβλωσης. Ο σκοπός της ήταν να ελαχιστοποιήσει τον φόβο που θα βίωνε και ταυτόχρονα να μην υπερβεί το όριο των τριών ρίψεων λόγω αυτού.

Έφτασε επιτυχώς κοντά στον Λούτσε αλλά όχι ακριβώς εκεί όπου της ζήτησε. Το ξιφίδιο της ήταν καρφωμένο με ασφάλεια στην πέτρα. Μια ακόμη ρίψη την χώριζε από την κορυφή, αλλά το σώμα της ήταν απαγκιστρωμένο στον φόβο. Σήκωσε το βλέμμα και έψαξε τον συμπολεμιστή της ο οποίος την περίμενε.

"Δεν πρόκειται να σε άφηνα να πέσεις. Επίσης, έχεις την πρακτική γνώση για να φτάσεις ως εδώ που βρίσκομαι." Την προέτρεψε.

Η Βανέσσα πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα και πίεσε τον εαυτό της να συγκεντρωθεί. Ίσως σήμερα ήταν μια διαφορετική μέρα—κατάλληλη για να κερδίσει μια μάχη εναντίον του φόβου της. Την απειροελάχιστη στιγμή που μεσολάβησε μεταξύ της ελευθέρωσης του ξίφους και της εκσφενδόνισης του στον τελικό στόχο, φαντάστηκε ότι βυθιζόταν στο νερό, στην αγαπημένη θάλασσα της Lucinia. Προτού το καταλάβει, ήταν δίπλα στον Λούτσε. Εκείνος την συνεχάρη και κράτησε το χέρι της για να την βοηθήσει να σταθεί και πάλι όρθια.

"Ήταν πολύ δύσκολο;" Ρώτησε χωρίς προκατάληψη ή το παραμικρό ίχνος ειρωνείας.

"Σχεδόν δεν θυμάμαι. Απλώς...συγκεντρώθηκα και κατά κάποιο τρόπο έφτασα εδώ." Εξακολουθούσε να νιώθει άβολα με το ύψος. Όμως είχε φτάσει μέχρι την ψηλότερη κορυφή, νικώντας συνάμα την μετέπειτα ενστικτώδη παρόρμηση για μια πτήση στο αμέσως χαμηλότερο επίπεδο.

"Αυτό είναι το ζητούμενο. Να πραγματοποιείς την στρέβλωση με τη σωστή τεχνική χωρίς κάποιο συναίσθημα να παρεμβαίνει μεταξύ της ρίψης και του σημείου που θέλεις να φτάσεις."

"Μου ακούγεται σωστή συμβουλή."

Ο Λούτσε χαμογέλασε, "Είναι η προσωπική μου διαπίστωση έπειτα από πολλές ώρες προπόνησης. Πρόκειται για μια απαιτητική τέχνη—τόσο για το σώμα όσο και για το νου. Όμως η θεωρία δεν αρκεί. Βλέπω πως είσαι συγκεντρωμένη, οπότε ας συνεχίσουμε."

Η Βανέσσα συμφώνησε και ετοιμάστηκε να εκτελέσει την επόμενες ασκήσεις που θα της έθετε ο πιο έμπειρος πολεμιστής.

"Με σημείο εκκίνησης την κορυφή όπου στεκόμαστε, προσπάθησε να φτάσεις στην εξέδρα που βρίσκεται διαγώνια, με μια μόνο ρίψη."

"Αυτό είναι πιο εύκολο."

"...και έπειτα θα γυρίσεις πάλι εδώ, έχοντας το περιθώριο των δύο ρίψεων."

"Πόσο πανούργος μπορείς να γίνεις;" Σχολίασε εκείνη, αλλά η προσοχή της ήταν ήδη στραμμένη στον τρόπο που θα ολοκλήρωνε το ζήτημα.

"Πολύ."

Η ασκούμενη γέλασε για μια στιγμή προτού χαθεί και επανεμφανιστεί στην εξέδρα, κρατώντας το ελαφρύ ξιφίδιο. Η προσγείωση της ήταν σωστή. Κοίταξε ξανά προς την κορυφή, νιώθοντας τον γνώριμο δισταγμό, αλλά η παραίτηση δεν αποτελούσε επιλογή σήμερα. Οι δύο ρίψεις φαίνονταν λίγες για εκείνη· μια τέτοια πτήση απαιτούσε την κάλυψη μεγαλύτερων αποστάσεων προς μια κατεύθυνση που πυροδοτούσε την φοβία της.

Το γαντοφορεμένο χέρι της που κρατούσε το ξιφίδιο, έτρεμε· αυτό θα μπορούσε να επηρεάσει πολύ την εκκίνηση της στρέβλωσης. Το τρέμουλο της δεν έγινε αντιληπτό από τον Λούτσε, όμως εκείνος διαισθάνθηκε τον δισταγμό.

"Όπως σου είπα— μην επιτρέπεις κανένα συναίσθημα να παρεμβαίνει. Είσαι μόνο εσύ και ο στόχος σου. Τίποτα άλλο."

Οι λέξεις του είχαν θετική επίδραση επάνω της. Κατάφερε να επανακτήσει την αναγκαία αυτοπειθαρχία που χρειαζόταν για να μετακινηθεί στην κορυφή, χωρίς τον κίνδυνο που ενείχε μια αδύναμη ή διστακτική στρέβλωση.

Για κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου προτού χαθεί από την σφαίρα των τριών διαστάσεων και χωρίς να το έχει επιδιώξει, έφερε και πάλι στο νου της την θάλασσα της Lucinia. Εκείνη την αγαπημένη γαλήνη που ένιωθε στο βάθος της ψυχής της. Ίσως αυτή η αίσθηση γαλήνης να ήταν το μυστικό κλειδί για μια πιο θαρραλέα δράση. Όπως και οι συμβουλές του Λούτσε, ο οποίος φαινόταν να κατέχει τόση πολλή γνώση ως Glaive...

"Μπράβο, πραγματοποίησες δύο ρίψεις όπως σου ζήτησα. Ας δοκιμάσουμε τώρα κι άλλα είδη διαδρομών, αλλά αυτή τη φορά, θέλω να μειώσεις τον χρόνο της εκκίνησης. Στο πεδίο της μάχης, θα υπάρχει πάντα η πίεση του χρόνου. Χρειάζεσαι το προστατευτικό δίχτυ;"

Το δίχτυ αποτελούσε ένα πολύ χρήσιμο μέτρο προστασίας, ειδικά για τους αρχάριους ή εκείνους που αντιμετώπιζαν πολλαπλές δυσκολίες στην πτητική στρέβλωση.

Η Βανέσσα σκέφτηκε την πρόταση του, αλλά τον διαβεβαίωσε πως δεν θα το χρειαζόταν.

"Έπειτα από έναν χρόνο σε αυτή την ομάδα, θα ήταν ανεπίτρεπτο να αποζητώ την συγκεκριμένη δικλείδα ασφαλείας. Εξάλλου, αν ο διοικητής Ντράουτος με έβλεπε να εξασκούμαι μ' αυτό τον τρόπο, θα μου έλεγε να μαζέψω τα πράγματα μου και να φύγω δια παντός. Όχι, θα συνεχίσω την άσκηση χωρίς το δίχτυ."

Ο άνδρας από την Galahd την κοίταξε με κατανόηση και έγνοια, "Μπορείς όμως ν' αναγνωρίσεις την στιγμή που βρίσκεσαι στα πρόθυρα της _αδράνειας_; Δεν είναι κάτι που μπορεί να ελεγχθεί ή να αποτραπεί όταν ήδη συμβαίνει. Ακόμα και η βασιλική οικογένεια δεν είναι άτρωτη σε αυτή την κατάσταση." [1]

"Ναι, αντιλαμβάνομαι τα σημάδια. Δεν θα θέσω τον εαυτό μου σε επιπόλαιο κίνδυνο..." Του απάντησε σοβαρά.

"Εντάξει. Ας συνεχίσουμε τότε."

Το μάθημα εξελίχθηκε με εποικοδομητικό τρόπο και η Βανέσσα ένιωσε πως είχε μάθει πολλά παραπάνω. Όταν το πρώτο σημάδι μιας επερχόμενης αδράνειας αναδύθηκε, η κοπέλα σχεδόν υπέκυψε στον πειρασμό να το αγνοήσει, πιέζοντας τον εαυτό της· μετά όμως, σκέφτηκε τα λόγια του Λούτσε. Του ανέφερε την κόπωση που απλωνόταν σαν κισσός από μυτερά αγκάθια στους μύες της όταν ολοκλήρωνε μια στρέβλωση.

"Ναι, μου ακούγεται ως προσύμπτωμα της αδράνειας. Ας σταματήσουμε για σήμερα, Βανέσσα. Τα πήγες πολύ καλά."

Κατέβηκαν από τις πέτρινες κατασκευές εκσφενδονίζοντας ο καθένας το ξιφίδιο του προς το έδαφος. Προσγειώθηκαν περίπου την ίδια στιγμή χωρίς πρόβλημα.

Τα μάτια της Βανέσσα έλαμψαν με εκτίμηση καθώς κοίταξε τον συμπολεμιστή της, "Ευχαριστώ Λούτσε. Σου ταιριάζει να καθοδηγείς τους άλλους. Φαντάζομαι πως κι άλλοι Glaives έχουν απευθυνθεί σ' εσένα για να βελτιωθούν."

"Όχι, είσαι η πρώτη που το έκανε." Αποκρίθηκε ευγενικά. "Δεν έχω εκπαιδευτεί για να διδάσκω, μόνο ο Ντράουτος είναι αρμόδιος για αυτό. Σ' ευχαριστώ όμως που μ' εμπιστεύτηκες. Ελπίζω να συνεισέφερα σε κάτι σήμερα."

Η κοπέλα ήταν έτοιμη να απαντήσει, αλλά εκείνη την στιγμή οι πρώτες, παγωμένες στάλες της βροχής άγγιξαν τα κουρασμένα σώματα τους. Άφησαν τον αίθριο χώρο και κλείδωσαν τις τζαμαρίες που χώριζαν την κλειστή αίθουσα από το ανοιχτό πεδίο προπόνησης. Στο μεταξύ, η βροχή είχε δυναμώσει πολύ.

"Οι εξωτερικές σκάλες που οδηγούν στην συνοικία μας, θα γλιστρούν πολύ τώρα." Παρατήρησε ο νεαρός άνδρας. "Η στρέβλωση είναι μια λύση· αλλά ο βασιλιάς και ο διοικητής Ντράουτος, μάς έχουν ήδη συμβουλέψει να την αποφεύγουμε σε κεντρικούς δρόμους ώστε να μην τρομάζει ο κόσμος."

"Ή να μην τραυματιστούν κατά την ρίψη." Πρόσθεσε η Βανέσσα καθώς εκείνη και ο Λούτσε παρατηρούσαν την βροχή μέσα από το τζάμι.

"Έμαθα από την Κρόου ότι κατάγεσαι από την Lucinia. Επομένως, η γενέτειρα σου είναι στην χερσόνησο Cavaugh;" Ρώτησε ο o Λούτσε έπειτα από μερικά λεπτά που έμειναν σιωπηλοί.

"Όχι, η πατρίδα μου βρίσκεται στην δυτική ακτή της ομώνυμης θάλασσας και ως εκ τούτου, ανήκει στην επαρχία Cleigne. Όπως και η Galahd, απ' ό,τι ξέρω." Είπε εκείνη χαμογελώντας.

"Ακριβώς. Παρά την τεράστια απόσταση που χωρίζει τις δύο πόλεις μας, ανήκουμε στην ίδια ήπειρο και επαρχία." Παρατήρησε ο συμπολεμιστής της. Η έκφραση του προσώπου του φωτίστηκε καθώς πρόφερε αυτά τα λόγια. Έπειτα, γύρισε προς το μέρος της Βανέσσα. "Τυχαίνει να γνωρίζεις για ποιό λόγο η θάλασσα που κείτεται μεταξύ της Cavaugh και ενός τμήματος της Cleigne, έχει το ίδιο όνομα με την πατρίδα σου;"

"Σχετίζεται με ένα ιστορικό γεγονός. Είναι γνωστό πως η Δίκαιη Βασίλισσα που ανήκε στην οικογένεια Κάελουμ [2], αγαπούσε τους ωκεανούς και την χαρακτήριζε μια φυσική περιέργεια για την ζωή στο βυθό. Την εποχή της διακυβέρνησης της, προσέλαβε μια ομάδα αρχιτεκτόνων ώστε να χτίσουν μια πόλη επάνω στο νερό, όπως επετεύχθη με την Altissia. Διάλεξε την θάλασσα της Lucinia, έχοντας ως αφετηρία την γενέτειρα μου. Θεώρησε πως η τύχη θα την ευνοούσε αν ονόμαζε αυτό το κομμάτι ξηράς σύμφωνα με το όνομα της αρχαίας θάλασσας. Όμως, όσο προχωρούσαν τα σχέδια, οι αρχιτέκτονες είδαν πως τα νερά της δεν παρείχαν την καταλληλότητα και την ασφάλεια που απαιτείται για την ανέγερση μιας πόλης. Το όραμα της Βασίλισσας τελικά ματαιώθηκε. Όχι όμως το όνομα που έδωσε στον τόπο μου."

"Είναι μια ενδιαφέρουσα ιστορία. Δεν την είχα ξανακούσει." Παραδέχτηκε ο Λούτσε. "Φαίνεται πως η θάλασσα της Lucinia δεν γίνεται να τιθασευτεί και παραμένει ελεύθερη από τεχνητές παρεμβάσεις. Μου αρέσει αυτό."

Η Βανέσσα χαμογέλασε και τον κοίταξε μ' έναν συγκρατημένο θαυμασμό, "Αυτό που είπες...είναι πολύ όμορφο."

Ελάχιστα δευτερόλεπτα μετά, εμφανίστηκε ο στρατάρχης Κορ Λεόνις -γνωστός και με το όνομα Κορ ο Αθάνατος- μέσα στην αίθουσα που βρίσκονταν οι δύο Glaives.

"Νόμισα πως όλοι οι μαθητευόμενοι του Ντράουτος είχατε σχολάσει." Είπε.

"Μάλιστα, έχουμε τελειώσει τις προπονήσεις για σήμερα, κύριε. Μόνο εμείς είμαστε εδώ." Ανέφερε συγκροτημένα ο νεαρότερος άνδρας, ρίχνοντας μια μάτια στην συνασκούμενη του.

"Η περιοχή που κατοικείτε είναι μακριά· ίσως δυσκολευτείτε να την προσεγγίσετε λόγω της δυνατής βροχής. Μπορώ να να σας μεταφέρω με το αυτοκίνητο. Υπάρχει μια παράκαμψη ειδικά για οχήματα που θα σας επιτρέψει να αποφύγετε το κατέβασμα της ψηλής σκάλας."

"Ευχαριστούμε κύριε. Ελπίζω πως δεν σας βγάζουμε από τον προορισμό σας." Του απευθύνθηκε η Βανέσσα.

"Όχι, κατευθύνομαι στο παλάτι για να συναντήσω τον ηγεμόνα. Υπάρχει χρόνος για μια στάση πριν φτάσω εκεί."

Κατέβηκαν στο γκαράζ του αρχηγείου και μπήκαν στο μαύρο SUV. Ο Κορ ανέλαβε το τιμόνι ενώ οι Glaives κατέλαβαν το ευρύχωρο πίσω κάθισμα, ανταλλάσσοντας σιωπηλές ματιές. Το όχημα κινήθηκε έξω, στους βρεγμένους δρόμους. Ο στρατάρχης ήταν αμίλητος, αλλά ταυτόχρονα δεν έδινε την εντύπωση απρόσιτου ανθρώπου ή παράλογα αυστηρού.

"Δεν είσαι αρκετά ζεστά ντυμένη. Καλύτερα να πάρεις το δικό μου πανωφόρι μέχρι να γυρίσεις σπίτι." Είπε χαμηλόφωνα ο άντρας από την Galahd καθώς πλησίαζαν στην προσφυγική συνοικία.

"Λούτσε..."

Εκείνος κατάλαβε ότι η Βανέσσα ήταν έτοιμη να εκφράσει την αντίθεση της λόγω ευγένειας ή συστολής. Γι' αυτό συνέχισε, "Μην αγχώνεσαι για 'μένα. Τέτοιες βροχές είναι συνήθεις στην πατρίδα μου. Την επόμενη φορά που θα συναντηθούμε στο μάθημα, μπορείς να μου το επιστρέψεις." Έβγαλε το πανωφόρι του και το έδωσε σ' εκείνη.

Το αυτοκίνητο σταμάτησε όταν έφτασαν στον πρώτο προορισμό. Ο Κορ Λεόνις κοίταξε τους νεαρούς μαχητές μέσα από τον καθρέπτη, "Υπάρχει ένα υπόστεγο στο απέναντι πεζοδρόμιο. Θα είστε εντάξει αν σας αφήσω εδώ;"

Οι επιβάτες αποκρίθηκαν θετικά και τον ευχαρίστησαν για την διαδρομή καθώς έβγαιναν από το όχημα. Το μαύρο SUV έστριψε μέχρι που χάθηκε από το οπτικό τους πεδίο.

"Αν θέλεις, μπορούμε να κανονίσουμε ένα δεύτερο ιδιαίτερο μάθημα." Πρότεινε ο Λούτσε στην συναγωνίστρια του που ήδη φορούσε ένα δικό του ρούχο.

"Ευχαριστώ. Νομίζω πως θα χρειαστώ ακόμη ένα αν θέλω να δημιουργήσω την βέλτιστη εντύπωση στον διοικητή μας."

"Ωραία. Προς το παρόν, χρειάζεσαι ξεκούραση. Στείλε μου ένα μήνυμα με τις ώρες και μέρες που μπορείς, για να ελέγξω κι εγώ το πρόγραμμα μου."

"Εντάξει."

Χαιρέτισαν ο ένας τον άλλο και περπάτησαν προς διαφορετικές κατευθύνσεις— ο καθένας προς το σπίτι του.

Ο Λούτσε σταμάτησε για μια στιγμή, θέλοντας να κοιτάξει μια ακόμη φορά την κοπέλα που είχε δανειστεί το πανωφόρι του.

\- - - / / / - - -

[ Τέλη Ιουλίου, 751 Σ.Ε. ]

Η Βανέσσα έλεγξε το ρολόι που φορούσε στον καρπό της· είχε περάσει πάνω από μια ώρα από την στιγμή που αναχώρησαν για την Lucinia. Σήκωσε τα μάτια και κοίταξε το πρόσωπο του συζύγου της, ενώ εκείνος ήταν συγκεντρωμένος στο δρόμο. Η οδήγηση του ήταν προσεκτική και ακολουθούσε μια σταθερή ταχύτητα, ανάλογα με το επιτρεπτό όριο στον εκάστοτε δρόμο.

Η νεαρή γυναίκα εξέφρασε την προθυμία της να αναλάβει το τιμόνι ώστε να ξεκουραστεί ο τωρινός οδηγός. Ήξερε πως οι αντοχές του επέτρεπαν σ' εκείνον να οδηγεί για αρκετές ώρες, μα αυτή η βεβαιότητα δεν αποθάρρυνε την πρωτοβουλία της.

"Δεν με πειράζει να συνεχίσω την οδήγηση, αλλά αν το θες, μπορούμε να αλλάξουμε θέσεις." Έκανε μια προσωρινή στάση στην άκρη του δρόμου. Βγήκαν και ο καλοκαιρινός άνεμος αγκάλιασε τα κορμιά τους με ορμή. Προτού μπουν στο όχημα έχοντας αλλάξει θέσεις, κοίταξαν για λίγο τους θαμπούς λόφους που υψώνονταν στον ορίζοντα.

Ο Λούτσε άνοιξε το ντουλαπάκι μπροστά στη θέση του συνοδηγού και ξεδίπλωσε έναν χάρτη. Η Βανέσσα έκλεισε την πόρτα της και τα χέρια της τύλιξαν το τιμόνι, "Τι ψάχνεις εκεί;" Ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον, χωρίς να έχει βάλει μπρος το όχημα.

"Έχω μια ιδέα." Της αποκάλυψε εκείνος, "Γνωρίζω ότι είναι εκτός της διαδρομής μας, αλλά εδώ κοντά βρίσκεται η αποβάθρα Galdin και φυσικά η ακτή Vannath. Τι θα έλεγες αν περνούσαμε από αυτή την τοποθεσία; Από φωτογραφίες και μόνο που έχω δει, φαίνεται πως είναι πανέμορφη και επίσης ξέρω πόσο αγαπάς τον ωκεανό. Κανείς δεν μπορεί να προβλέψει πότε θα έχουμε την ευκαιρία να κάνουμε και πάλι ένα μεγάλο ταξίδι. Επομένως, σκέφτηκα να συμπεριλάβουμε αυτή την επίσκεψη στο πρόγραμμα μας."

"Με βάζεις σε πειρασμό. Είναι πράγματι μια από τις ομορφότερες ακτές του Lucis. Θα αργήσουμε όμως να φτάσουμε στην Lucinia και η ύπαιθρος είναι επικίνδυνη όταν νυχτώνει. Βέβαια, αυτό δεν αποτελεί ιδιαίτερο πρόβλημα για εμάς..."

"Σωστά, πιστεύω ότι μπορούμε να αντιμετωπίσουμε την νύχτα."

Στην αποβάθρα Galdin υπήρχαν υπέροχα -μα πανάκριβα- καταλύματα για όσους ήθελαν να ξαποστάσουν κατά την διάρκεια του ταξιδιού τους. Η ιδέα να περάσουν ένα βράδυ σ' ένα από εκείνα τα δωμάτια, ήταν ιδιαιτέρως ελκυστική για το ζευγάρι, αλλά απαγορευτική για το πλάνο εξόδων που είχαν καταστρώσει· δεν είχαν σκοπό να ξεφύγουν από αυτό.

"Θα μπορούσαμε τουλάχιστον να γευματίσουμε εκεί...δεν είναι αναγκαίο να παραγγείλουμε το ακριβότερο πιάτο του καταλόγου, αλλά είμαι σίγουρος πως ό,τι κι αν σερβίρουν, όσο απλό κι αν φαίνεται, θα είναι περιποιημένο." Παρατήρησε ο Λούτσε. Το θέμα του μεσημεριανού απασχολούσε και τους δύο. Είχαν παραλείψει το πρόγευμα ώστε να ξεκινήσουν το ταξίδι τους όσο πιο νωρίς γινόταν.

"Όσο πιο πολύ σκέφτομαι εκείνη την ακτή, τόσο περισσότερο θέλω να πάμε." Μονολόγησε η σύντροφος του και έριξε μια ακόμη ματιά στον ανοιχτό χάρτη, "Πράγματι δεν είναι μακριά. Κι αν δούμε κάτι που δεν μας αρέσει, φεύγουμε. Λαμβάνω υπ' όψη αυτό που είπες· πως είναι αβέβαιο πότε θα μπορέσουμε ξανά να βγούμε από την πρωτεύουσα."

* * *

_Σημειώσεις 3ου κεφαλαίου_: [1] Αναφορά στην κατάσταση 'stasis', την οποία μετέφρασα ως _αδράνεια_. Συμβαίνει όταν οι χαρακτήρες του game χρησιμοποιούν επαναλαμβανόμενα την τεχνική warping, με αποτέλεσμα να εξαντλούνται και να μην μπορούν να ανταπεξέλθουν στην μάχη.

[2] Αναφορά στην Just Queen. Προγενέστερη βασίλισσα της οικογένειας Κάελουμ και μέλος των Lucii, των προγόνων δηλαδή του Νόκτις που συνδέονται με την προφητεία του Αληθινού Βασιλιά.

Η διήγηση για το όνομα της πόλης (Lucinia) είναι δικής μου έμπνευσης και δεν βασίζεται σε κάποια πληροφορία της επίσημης πηγής.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**IV**_

[ Φεβρουάριος, 748 Σ.Ε. ]

Ανοίγοντας την ντουλάπα ενώ ετοιμαζόταν για το πρωινό μάθημα της Παρασκευής, η Βανέσσα είδε το σκούρο πανωφόρι που δεν ανήκε σε εκείνη, αλλά σε κάποιον που είχε την καλοσύνη να της το δανείσει μια βροχερή μέρα. Το ξεκρέμασε και το κράτησε στα χέρια της παρατηρώντας το, όπως ακριβώς είχε κάνει όταν επέστρεψε στην θαλπωρή του σπιτιού της εκείνο το απόγευμα μετά την ενισχυτική διδασκαλία με τον Λούτσε. Ακούμπησε προσεκτικά το ρούχο στην καρέκλα του χωλ και συνέχισε να προετοιμάζεται για το πρόγραμμα της ημέρας.

Έφτασε νωρίς στο αρχηγείο, έχοντας το ευρύχωρο σακίδιο στην πλάτη της και κρατώντας το πανωφόρι του συσπουδαστή της. Στάθηκε στον κεντρικό προθάλαμο όπου συγκεντρώνονταν τα μέλη της ομάδας Kingsglaive προτού μπουν σε κάποια αίθουσα για την εκπαίδευση τους. Εκείνη την μέρα, ο ουρανός ήταν ανέφελος αλλά το χειμωνιάτικο κρύο θα παρέμενε αισθητό ακόμη και με την παρουσία του ήλιου.

Στο μεταξύ, ο Νυξ και ο Λίμπερτους είχαν συναντήσει τον Λούτσε στα μισά του δρόμου καθώς κατευθύνονταν όλοι προς τον ίδιο προορισμό.

"Μήπως ξέχασες κάτι σήμερα;" Ρώτησε ο Λίμπερτους, απευθυνόμενος στον άντρα με τα ανοιχτόχρωμα μαλλιά.

"Ορίστε;"

"Κάνει αρκετό κρύο, πως και ξέχασες το παλτό σου; Ή μήπως επειδή το κυρίαρχο στοιχείο της μαγικής σου δύναμης είναι ο πάγος, κάνεις φιγούρα τώρα;! Ότι και καλά δεν κρυώνεις~;"

Ο Λούτσε γέλασε, "Όχι, δεν συμβαίνει τίποτα από τα δύο. Δάνεισα το πανωφόρι σε...κάποιο άτομο που το χρειαζόταν πιο πολύ από 'μενα εκείνη τη στιγμή."

"Σε ποιόν;" Ρώτησε χαμογελώντας ο Νυξ, μ' έναν ελαφρύ παιχνιδιάρικο τόνο στη φωνή του.

"Δεν σε αφορά~" Απάντησε στον ίδιο τόνο ο νεαρότερος άνδρας.

"Ωωω, έχει ζουμί η υπόθεση—! Πες μας κι άλλα." Ο Λίμπερτους δεν είχε σκοπό να κρύψει την περιέργεια του.

"Νομίζω πως έχεις παρεξηγήσει την κατάσταση, παρασυρόμενος από την φαντασία σου." Σχολίασε συγκροτημένα ο Λούτσε.

"Λες;" Επέμεινε, ρίχνοντας μια ματιά στον Νυξ για να τσεκάρει την αντίδραση του.

Ο αποδέκτης της ερώτησης σήκωσε τους ώμους, "Όπως είπα, απλά δάνεισα ένα ρούχο."

Μόλις έφτασαν στο αρχηγείο, οι δύο συμπατριώτες του Λούτσε σταμάτησαν κοντά στην είσοδο για να κουβεντιάσουν με άλλους Glaives, ενώ εκείνος μπήκε στον μεγάλο προθάλαμο καθώς έλεγχε κάτι στο κινητό τηλέφωνο του. Όταν απομάκρυνε το βλέμμα από την οθόνη και κοίταξε τριγύρω, εντόπισε την Βανέσσα η οποία σήκωσε το χέρι της για να την προσέξει και έπειτα χαιρέτισαν ο ένας τον άλλο από κοντινή απόσταση.

"Σου επιστρέφω το πανωφόρι σου. Πρέπει να κρύωσες πολύ μέχρι να έρθεις εδώ." Του είπε ανήσυχη, βλέποντας τον να μην είναι ντυμένος αρκετά ζεστά. "Φαντάστηκα ότι είχες κι άλλο να φορέσεις."

"Έχω, αλλά δεν είναι τόσο ζεστό, οπότε δεν θα είχε πολύ νόημα να το επιλέξω. Επίσης, οι κάτοικοι της Galahd έχουν αξιόλογες αντοχές στο κρύο. Ο χειμώνας στην βορειοδυτική Cleigne δεν αστειεύεται. Όπως και να 'χει, σ' ευχαριστώ που το έφερες." Ξεκρέμασε τον σάκο από την πλάτη του για να φορέσει το πανωφόρι που ο ίδιος είχε δανείσει στην κοπέλα.

Καθώς στεκόταν απέναντι στον Λούτσε, η Βανέσσα παρακολούθησε τις κινήσεις του. Όταν τα μάτια τους συναντήθηκαν, εκείνη αισθάνθηκε ελαφρώς αμήχανα όπως και... ένα αλλόκοτο -αλλά πολύ έντονο- αίσθημα χαράς για το οποίο δεν είχε καμιά λογική εξήγηση. Επίσης, μια εξίσου αλλόκοτη θέρμη απλώθηκε στα μάγουλα της και ναι, της φάνηκε περίεργο αφού ο προθάλαμος δεν θερμαινόταν επαρκώς.

"Είδα το μήνυμα που έστειλες σχετικά με τις ώρες που μπορείς ν' ασκηθείς στην πτητική στρέβλωση." Είπε ο Λούτσε αφού ντύθηκε και κρέμασε ξανά τον σάκο του στην πλάτη. "Μπορώ κι εγώ σήμερα το απόγευμα, μετά το υποχρεωτικό πρόγραμμα μας."

Για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, η Βανέσσα είχε χάσει εντελώς την αυτοσυγκέντρωση της· κατέβαλε λίγη παραπάνω προσπάθεια από το κανονικό για να επεξεργαστεί ό,τι άκουσε, "...Ωραία. Θα συναντηθούμε στο αίθριο πεδίο όπως την προηγούμενη φορά;"

"Ναι, καλή ιδέα. Θα σε βρω εκεί."

Η κοπέλα έφυγε από τον προθάλαμο· το δικό της μάθημα ξεκινούσε σε ελάχιστα λεπτά και έπρεπε να διασχίσει ένα μεγάλο τμήμα του διαδρόμου για να φτάσει στην αντίστοιχη αίθουσα.

"Ώστε, όταν έλεγες '_κάποιο άτομο_', εννοούσες ένα ωραίο κορίτσι από την Lucinia; Παράτολμο σε βρίσκω πάντως." Το πειραχτήρι ο Λίμπερτους δεν έχασε την ευκαιρία να πλησιάσει τον συμπατριώτη του όταν εκείνος έμεινε μόνος.

" 'Παράτολμο'; Γιατί;" Ρώτησε με περιέργεια ο συνομιλητής του.

"Επειδή οι άνθρωποι της Lucinia κοιτάζουν εμάς της Galahd, αφ' υψηλού~ Έτσι έχω ακούσει. Υπάρχουν φήμες ότι ενοχλήθηκαν τότε που ο Βασιλιάς Ρέγκις έστειλε προμήθειες στην πατρίδα μας, μετά την μεγάλη επίθεση."

"Πρώτη φορά το ακούω αυτό. Ξέρεις για ποιό λόγο ακριβώς τους ενόχλησε αυτή η πράξη;"

"Ε, μάλλον επειδή δεν έλαβαν μια αντίστοιχη βοήθεια, παρ' ότι η Αυτοκρατορία κατέλαβε τα εδάφη τους μετέπειτα."

"Οπότε θεώρησαν ότι η Galahd είχε ευνοϊκότερη μεταχείριση και οι ίδιοι αδικήθηκαν."

"Για ποιά αδικία μιλάς; Η Lucinia είναι μια πόλη με δραστήριο λιμάνι και επομένως οι κάτοικοι πρέπει να ήταν -και ίσως ακόμη είναι- πολύ εύποροι."

"Όπως και να 'χει, η Βανέσσα γνωρίζει από που κατάγομαι και δεν με κοίταξε ποτέ αφ' υψηλού. Δεν μου φαίνεται τέτοιος άνθρωπος." Αποκρίθηκε ο Λούτσε.

Ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια, η διάθεση του Λίμπερτους άλλαξε εντελώς και ένιωσε την ίδια περιέργεια όπως πρωτύτερα, "Εννοείς ότι ήδη βγαίνετε και δεν έχει πρόβλημα μαζί σου;!"

"Λίμπερτους, όχι. Δεν βγαίνουμε. Αρκετά με τα αυθαίρετα συμπεράσματα. Ό,τι προκαταλήψεις ή φήμες κι αν υπάρχουν μεταξύ των πόλεων του Lucis, εμείς πρέπει να κρίνουμε τους συμπολεμιστές μας με βάση τον χαρακτήρα και τις ικανότητες τους. Οποιεσδήποτε διχόνοιες μεταξύ μας, θα έδιναν ένα ανεπιθύμητο προβάδισμα στον αυτοκρατορικό στρατό."

* * *

Μετά το υποχρεωτικό πρόγραμμα εκπαίδευσης, η Βανέσσα βρήκε τον Λούτσε να την περιμένει στο ίδιο σημείο της αίθουσας όπως την πρώτη φορά που ασκήθηκαν μαζί. Αισθανόταν μεγαλύτερη αυτοπεποίθηση και ετοιμότητα για όποια δοκιμασία της έθετε ο πολεμιστής από την Galahd. Χωρίς καθυστέρηση, βγήκαν στον αίθριο χώρο.

"Πέρα από την στρέβλωση, έχεις αναπτύξει το σκέλος της μαγείας όσο θα ήθελες;"

"Δεν είμαι σίγουρη. Ο διοικητής ανέφερε πως θα προτιμούσε να τιθασεύω πάνω από ένα στοιχείο, αλλά δεν το θεωρεί υποχρεωτικό, ούτε θα σκεφτόταν να με απορρίψει εξαιτίας μιας τέτοιας έλλειψης. Το κυρίαρχο και μοναδικό στοιχείο μου είναι η αστραπή. Προσπαθώ να την εξελίξω σε πιο προχωρημένο επίπεδο όπως ο Νυξ και η Κρόου."

"Δεν έχουμε όλοι τους ίδιους ρυθμούς στο θέμα της μαγείας. Πιστεύω ότι ο διοικητής Ντράουτος το κατανοεί αυτό. Εξάλλου, κανείς μέχρι τώρα, ανεξαρτήτως φύλου, δεν έχει καταφέρει να ξεπεράσει την Κρόου σε ό,τι αφορά τα ξόρκια επίθεσης και άμυνας· έχει ανεβάσει πολύ ψηλά τον πήχη."

"Το παρατήρησα κι εγώ. Αν μη τι άλλο, το ηθικό μας παραμένει ακλόνητο στο πεδίο της μάχης κάθε φορά που εκείνη προετοιμάζει ένα σύνθετο ξόρκι. Αυτό ενισχύει την μαχητικότητα του καθενός από εμάς." Επεσήμανε η Βανέσσα.

"Ακριβώς. Έτσι λειτουργούν οι ομάδες. Ο καθένας προσφέρει κάτι διαφορετικό. Το θέμα είναι να παραμένουμε δυνατοί και ο Βασιλιάς Ρέγκις να λαμβάνει τις σωστές αποφάσεις σχετικά με την δράση μας."

Το ιδιαίτερο μάθημα τους εξελίχθηκε πολύ καλά. Η Βανέσσα εφήρμοσε τις συμβουλές που άκουσε από τον συμπολεμιστή της, πάλεψε με τον φόβο και πάνω απ' όλα, κατάφερε να υπερβεί το όριο που δεν της επέτρεπε να εξερευνήσει τις αληθινές της δυνατότητες στην πτητική στρέβλωση.

"Με βοήθησες πολύ και ξέρω πως δεν είχες την υποχρέωση να το κάνεις. Νιώθω ευγνώμων για όποια γνώση μοιράστηκες μαζί μου." Του είπε η συναγωνίστρια του ενώ ξεκουράζονταν στα πέτρινα σκαλιά που ένωναν το αίθριο με την κλειστή αίθουσα.

"Ήταν όφελος και για 'μένα. Κατά την διάρκεια μιας προπόνησης, πάντα υπάρχουν δύο ή παραπάνω άτομα που μαθαίνουν κάτι καινούριο, όσο φαινομενικά απλό κι αν είναι." Συλλογίστηκε ο Λούτσε.

Καθώς ο ήλιος άρχισε να γέρνει πίσω από τους πανύψηλους ουρανοξύστες της Insomnia, το κρύο έγινε δριμύτερο και άρχισε να αποθαρρύνει τους δύο Glaives να παραμείνουν ακίνητοι στο ίδιο σημείο.

Η Βανέσσα τυλίχτηκε πιο σφιχτά στην μάλλινη ζακέτα της και κοίταξε τον Λούτσε, "Αποφάσισα να έρθω στην πρωτεύουσα και να πολεμήσω για τον βασιλιά, τον περασμένο Μάρτιο όταν ενηλικιώθηκα. Πέρασε σχεδόν ένας χρόνος από τότε. Εσύ πότε έφτασες εδώ;"

"Μερικούς μήνες πριν από εσένα. Τον Νοέμβριο θα είμαι 21 ετών. Ορισμένες φορές, αναρωτιέμαι πόσα χρόνια θα χρειαστούν για να επιτύχουμε όσα επιθυμούμε, αλλά ίσως η ίδια η ερώτηση να μην είναι σωστή. Το θέμα είναι πόσο γρήγορα μπορούμε να κάνουμε αυτό που εσύ πέτυχες στα δύο μαθήματα που είχαμε: να καλλιεργήσουμε τις καλύτερες εκδοχές του εαυτού μας ως Glaive."

Η Βανέσσα ένιωσε όμορφα με το σχόλιο του. Έπειτα είπε, "Ο χρόνος μοιάζει να κυλάει διαφορετικά, ανάλογα με τον τρόπο που νιώθουμε ή τι αντιμετωπίζουμε. Με βάση την λογική, η Lucinia θα μπορούσε να ελευθερωθεί πριν την Galahd, καθ' ότι βρίσκεται πιο κοντά στην πρωτεύουσα. Ωστόσο, εύχομαι να μην μεσολαβήσει πολύς καιρός μεταξύ της απελευθέρωσης των πόλεων μας."

"Είναι μια ωραία σκέψη." Απάντησε ο Λούτσε, κοιτώντας κατάματα την κοπέλα και έπειτα σήκωσε το βλέμμα του προς τον ουρανό που σκοτείνιαζε. "Ο ψυχρός άνεμος δυναμώνει. Καλύτερα να επιστρέψουμε στην συνοικία μας προτού χαθεί εντελώς το φως."

Σηκώθηκαν από την θέση τους και κατέβηκαν τα σκαλοπάτια που οδηγούσαν στην έξοδο του αρχηγείου.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**V**_

[ Τέλη Ιουλίου, 751 Σ.Ε. ]

Ο ωκεανός Cygillan που αγκάλιαζε την παραδεισένια ακτή Vannath, λαμποκοπούσε κάτω από το έντονο φως του ήλιου. Καθώς οι ταξιδιώτες κατηφόριζαν τον ασφαλτωμένο δρόμο που οδηγούσε στην ακτή, η Βανέσσα ελάττωσε την ταχύτητα του οχήματος ώστε να απολαύσουν την θέα για περισσότερα λεπτά.

"Δες εκείνο το νησί που μοιάζει με γιγάντια φωλιά αετού. Η μορφολογία του είναι εντυπωσιακή, αλλά και μυστηριώδης· σύμφωνα με ό,τι έχω διαβάσει, απαγορεύεται η πρόσβαση στις ακτές του εδώ και πάρα πολλά χρόνια."

Αφού παρακολούθησε τον σύντροφο της να περιγράφει ένα τμήμα του τοπίου, η οδηγός κούνησε ελαφρά το κεφάλι. "Α, η Angelgard. Πράγματι, πουθενά στον κόσμο δεν υπάρχει τέτοια ξεχωριστή νήσος. Όμως, η ύπαρξη της συνδέεται με σκοτεινές διηγήσεις. Για παράδειγμα, λένε πως εδώ τιμωρούνταν οι άνθρωποι από τους θεούς. Αυτό αναφέρεται σε παλιές, λαογραφικές ιστορίες του τόπου μου. Μάλλον είναι δεισιδαιμονίες. Σε κάθε περίπτωση, εκείνο που βλέπω είναι ότι υπάρχει τόση φωτεινότητα τριγύρω."

Χαμήλωσαν τα παράθυρα για να απολαύσουν τον πεντακάθαρο αέρα της περιοχής. Διέφερε σημαντικά από εκείνον της πολυπληθούς πρωτεύουσας. Στάθμευσαν το αυτοκίνητο σε ένα ανοιχτό πάρκινγκ και άφησαν το βλέμμα τους να παρατηρήσει την λαμπρή τοποθεσία. Υπήρχαν αρκετοί άνθρωποι εκεί που απολάμβαναν τον υπέροχο καιρό ή ασχολούνταν με το ψάρεμα.

Τελικά το ζευγάρι δεν ανέβαλλε την απόφαση του να κάνουν ένα διάλειμμα για φαγητό στο εστιατόριο _Mother of Pearl_, παρά τις ακριβές τιμές των περισσότερων γευμάτων. Μελέτησαν τον κατάλογο, "Αυτό μπορούμε να το αγοράσουμε και φαίνεται πολύ νόστιμο," Ο Λούτσε πρόσεξε ένα πιάτο με ριζότο συνοδευόμενο με οστρακοειδή και λαχανικά.

"Είσαι σίγουρος; Κοστίζει 1,300 gil."

"Ναι, αν πάρουμε ένα και χωρίσουμε την μερίδα. Τα γραμμάρια που αναγράφονται, αρκούν για δύο άτομα όπως εμείς. Οι πολίτες του στέμματος είναι συνηθισμένοι να καταναλώνουν μεγαλύτερη ποσότητα φαγητού σε σχέση μ' εμάς κι αυτό το πιάτο μοιάζει να είναι σχεδιασμένο για τα δικά τους γούστα σε ό,τι αφορά την ποσότητα."

"Αν είναι έτσι, σύμφωνοι. Θα ήθελα κι εγώ να το δοκιμάσω."

Στο εσωτερικό του καταστήματος, ένιωσαν την δροσιά που πρόσφερε ο προστατευμένος αίθριος χώρος με θέα τον καταγάλανο ωκεανό και την ολόχρυση αμμουδιά που έλαμπε κάτω από τον δυνατό ήλιο. Το εστιατόριο ήταν καλοφροντισμένο με ωραία διακόσμηση και έπιπλα. Οι δύο ταξιδιώτες επέλεξαν ένα τραπέζι με ανεμπόδιστη θέα προς το ιδιόμορφο, αρχαίο νησί που δέσποζε σε σχετικά κοντινή απόσταση από την παραλία όπου βρίσκονταν.

Το φαγητό τους σερβιρίστηκε με όμορφο τρόπο, σε κομψό σερβίτσιο· το άρωμα και η όψη του ριζότου προϊδέαζαν το επίπεδο της γεύσης και των θρεπτικών συστατικών που περιελάμβανε. Ακόμη και η διαφανής, γυάλινη κανάτα με τα ζωγραφιστά σχέδια η οποία περιείχε το παγωμένο εμφιαλωμένο νερό, τους εντυπωσίασε.

Αφού παρατήρησαν σιωπηλοί όλα όσα είχαν στο τραπέζι τους, ο Λούτσε σήκωσε την κανάτα και έβαλε νερό στο ποτήρι της συντρόφου του κι έπειτα στο δικό του. Ήπιαν λίγο και ένευσαν ο ένας στον άλλο μ' επιδοκιμασία.

Δοκίμασαν το γεύμα της επιλογής τους χωρίς βιασύνη. Πρέπει να είχε περάσει πολύς καιρός από τότε που είχαν την εμπειρία τέτοιων ξεχωριστών γεύσεων. Το ζευγάρι συνήθιζε να μαγειρεύει στο σπίτι, επιλέγοντας απλά και προσιτά υλικά που όμως δεν στερούνταν την απαραίτητη ενέργεια ή θρεπτικότητα προκειμένου ο καθένας από αυτούς να μπορεί ν' ανταπεξέλθει στην εργασία του.

Σπάνια επισκέπτονταν κάποιο κεντρικό εστιατόριο στην πόλη τους, λόγω των υψηλών τιμών και της αρνητικής προκατάληψης που βίωναν όσοι άνθρωποι δεν ήταν γέννημα θρέμμα της πρωτεύουσας. Κι όταν επέλεγαν να δειπνήσουν σε τέτοιες τοποθεσίες, ήταν για κάποια ιδιαίτερη περίσταση.

Στο _Mother of Pearl _όμως, η αίσθηση της φιλοξενίας ήταν διαφορετική. Τους φέρθηκαν με ευγένεια και η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν ήρεμη και ονειρεμένη. Ο Λούτσε αναρωτήθηκε αν αυτή η αντιμετώπιση είχε κάποια σχέση με το γεγονός ότι η ακτή Vannath αποτελούσε κτήση του Niflheim εδώ και πολλές δεκαετίες. Μήπως οι πολίτες της Αυτοκρατορίας ήταν πιο ανοιχτόμυαλοι, ή απλούστατα η ευγενική συμπεριφορά του προσωπικού ήταν συγκυριακή και τίποτε παραπάνω;

"Πρόσεξες την τιμή της σοκολατίνας με τα μούρα από την Tenebrae;" Η Βανέσσα τον διέκοψε από τις σκέψεις του.

"Εννοείς το επιδόρπιο που κοστίζει σχεδόν όσο δύο μισθοί μας; Φαίνεται γευστικό, αλλά δεν καταλαβαίνω το ύψος αυτής της τιμής." Παραδέχτηκε ο σύζυγος της. "Υποθέτω όμως ότι ευθύνονται τα φρούτα της γέμισης. Αν οι καρποί είναι σπάνιοι και καλλιεργούνται αποκλειστικά στα εδάφη της Tenebrae, κάτι τέτοιο θα δικαιολογούσε το κόστος."

"Είναι μια ρεαλιστική εξήγηση. Πέρα από αυτό, η επιτυχής ετοιμασία του συγκεκριμένου είδους γλυκού αποτελεί μέγιστη πρόκληση ακόμη και για έμπειρους ζαχαροπλάστες. Αφότου η Αυτοκρατορία κατέλαβε την πατρίδα μου, θυμάμαι ότι κάποιοι από τους γηγενείς κατοίκους ισχυρίζονταν το εξής: κατανόησαν πως η ζωή τους άλλαξε οριστικά όταν πλέον δεν είχαν την οικονομική ευχέρεια να αγοράσουν ένα επιδόρπιο τύπου Opera, όπως αυτό που είδαμε στον κατάλογο· κι έπειτα από λίγο καιρό, σταμάτησε να εμφανίζεται στις βιτρίνες των καλύτερων φούρνων της Lucinia."

"Κατάλαβα. Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να αποφευχθεί η υπερφορολόγηση ενός παραθαλάσσιου τόπου με σημαντικό λιμάνι." Σχολίασε ο Λούτσε καθώς συμπλήρωνε νερό στα ποτήρια τους. "Εσύ πρόλαβες να δοκιμάσεις αυτό το γλυκό;"

"Λίγες φορές και μόνο σε ειδικές περιστάσεις, όπως η Πρωτοχρονιά ή σε κάποιους εορτασμούς γενεθλίων."

"Καλώς. Άρα έχεις την ανάμνηση του μαζί με τις ευχάριστες στιγμές που το συνόδευσαν."

Η Βανέσσα τον παρατήρησε για λίγο, "Λούτσε;"

"Ναι;"

"Δεν ξέρω πόσοι άνθρωποι στην Galahd είναι όπως εσύ στο θέμα του χαρακτήρα, αλλά αξίζει να είσαι περήφανος για τον εαυτό σου. Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια που σε γνωρίζω, δεν σε άκουσα ποτέ να μιλάς με περιφρόνηση για ό,τι ενδεχομένως σου έλλειψε κατά το παρελθόν, ή για ό,τι είναι αντικειμενικά δύσκολο να αποκτηθεί. Αντίθετα, σε βλέπω να αγωνίζεσαι και ταυτόχρονα εμπνέεις κι εμένα με τον τρόπο σου."

"Με τιμούν αυτά τα λόγια. Κι εσύ όμως, με την δικό σου ήθος, δεν επαλήθευσες τις φήμες που ακούγονταν για την οπτική των κατοίκων της Lucinia ως προς εκείνους που ζουν στην βορειοδυτική Cleigne. Οπότε, μπορείς να αισθάνεσαι περήφανη για τις αρχές σου."

Αφού ολοκλήρωσαν το μεσημεριανό φαγητό τους, χρησιμοποίησαν τις ζεστές, υγρές πετσέτες για τα χέρια κι έπειτα πλήρωσαν το λογαριασμό.

Πριν συνεχίσουν το ταξίδι, το βλέμμα των δύο επισκεπτών επικεντρώθηκε στα κρυστάλλινα νερά του ωκεανού που αντανακλούσαν τις σκιές κάποιου περαστικού σύννεφου. Αφουγκράστηκαν τους ήχους και τις εικόνες της θαλάσσιας τοποθεσίας, κρατώντας στην μνήμη όλες τις εντυπώσεις που ενέπνεαν την ψυχή τους μ' ελπίδα για το μέλλον.

* * *

Μετά την επίσκεψη στην αποβάθρα Galdin, o Λούτσε ανέλαβε να οδηγήσει ενώ η σύντροφος του αποκοιμήθηκε δίπλα του· είχε αισθανθεί υπνηλία έπειτα από το γεύμα τους και προτού το αντιληφθεί, αφέθηκε σ' έναν ελαφρύ ύπνο. Όταν ξύπνησε, ανακάθισε στη θέση του συνοδηγού, παίρνοντας στα χέρια της τον χάρτη που είχαν ακουμπισμένος στο πίσω κάθισμα. Θα έφταναν στον προορισμό τους σε περίπου 6 ώρες.

Αργότερα, στάθμευσαν κοντά σ' ένα άλσος όπου βρίσκονταν κι άλλοι ταξιδιώτες. Παρακολούθησαν τον κόσμο να αγοράζει προϊόντα από τοπικούς πάγκους, όπως φρούτα ή οτιδήποτε ήταν χρήσιμο για ένα μακρινό ταξίδι. Κάποιοι άλλοι ξεκουράζονταν κάτω από την σκιά ψηλών, αιωνόβιων δέντρων. Η Βανέσσα αγόρασε μερικά φρέσκα ροδάκινα που άρεζαν πολύ και στους δύο. Αποφάσισαν να τα απολαύσουν όταν θα έφταναν στην Lucinia.

Αφού ξεκουράστηκαν για λίγο, ξεκίνησαν πάλι την πορεία τους με ανανεωμένη διάθεση και αλλάζοντας την θέση τους στο τιμόνι όποτε το έκριναν αναγκαίο. Η ιδέα πως βρίσκονταν τόσο μακριά από την πόλη του στέμματος, δημιουργούσε στους μαχητές του βασιλιά μια _παράδοξη_ αίσθηση ελευθερίας αφού χάρη στην ύπαρξη μιας ανεξάρτητης πρωτεύουσας, είχαν την δυνατότητα να απολαμβάνουν μια καθημερινή ζωή απαλλαγμένη από κατακτητές. Ταυτόχρονα, έχοντας την βάση τους στην Insomnia, μπορούσαν να αγωνίζονται για την απελευθέρωση των δικών τους περιοχών που είχαν καταληφθεί από την Αυτοκρατορία.

Δεν θα μπορούσε να συμβεί διαφορετικά. Η προϋπόθεση για την αυτονομία των επαρχιών του Lucis, ήταν άμεση συνυφασμένη με την προστασία των συνόρων της πρωτεύουσας, την οποία είχε αναλάβει -κατά κύριο λόγο- η ομάδα Kingsglaive.

Το απογευματινό φως διατηρούσε πολλή από την δύναμη του, αλλά το σούρουπο δεν θα αργούσε να φτάσει. Είχαν καλύψει το μεγαλύτερο κομμάτι της διαδρομής χωρίς όμως να επαναπαυτούν σε ό,τι αφορούσε την πιθανότητα ενέδρας από daemon. Υπήρχαν διαφορετικοί τύποι daemon και κάποιοι ήταν ιδιαιτέρως πανούργοι, επιδεικνύοντας σχεδόν ανθρώπινη ευστροφία. Ευτυχώς δεν συνάντησαν κάποιο στο δρόμο τους. Ίσως τα φώτα πορείας του οχήματος -τα οποία ο εκάστοτε οδηγός φρόντιζε να χαμηλώνει στην μεσαία σκάλα όποτε έβλεπαν ένα αμάξι να κινείται στο αντίθετο ρεύμα- κρατούσαν μακριά τα επικίνδυνα πλάσματα της νύχτας.

Καθώς πλησίαζαν στην παραθαλάσσια πόλη, η αδημονία τους έγινε ακόμη πιο έντονη. Η Βανέσσα διέκρινε τα φώτα του λιμανιού που φαίνονταν από μεγάλη απόσταση, ενώ ο Λούτσε παρατηρούσε οτιδήποτε περιέβαλλε τον δρόμο στον οποίο κινούνταν, έχοντας το νου του στην οδήγηση. Τριγύρω, υπήρχαν πολλά δέντρα με πυκνή φυλλωσιά και βραχώδη λόφοι. Το τοπίο ήταν πανέμορφο και ο αέρας ευωδίαζε με το άρωμα των αγριολούλουδων. Φτάνοντας στο κέντρο της όμορφης πόλης, συνάντησαν περισσότερα οχήματα και η ησυχία της φύσης αντικαταστάθηκε για λίγο με τους ζωηρούς ήχους ενός αστικού περιβάλλοντος. Η απόσταση μεταξύ του σπιτιού όπου θα διέμεναν και του κέντρου, ήταν αρκετή ώστε να μπορέσουν και πάλι ν' απολαύσουν την ηρεμία που τόσο επιθυμούσαν.

Συνειδητοποίησαν την φυσική εξάντληση που είχε καταβάλλει τα σώματα τους όταν τελικά πάρκαραν το αυτοκίνητο κοντά στο σπίτι και έσβησαν την μηχανή. Για λίγα λεπτά, απλώς ατένισαν την πρόσοψη της πέτρινης κατοικίας μέσα από το τζάμι του παρμπρίζ. Μερικά από τα δέντρα που βρίσκονταν περιμετρικά του φράκτη, είχαν ψηλώσει ιδιαίτερα και σίγουρα το φύλλωμα τους θα συνείσφερε στην δροσιά, ειδικά τις πιο θερμές ώρες της ημέρας.

* * *

Βγήκαν από το όχημα, περισυνέλλεξαν τις αποσκευές τους και στάθηκαν μπροστά στην είσοδο του σπιτιού την οποία ξεκλείδωσε η Βανέσσα. Το σπίτι ανήκε στην αδελφή της μητέρας της, ονόματι Κάριν, με την οποία συμφώνησαν να το κρατήσει για τις μέρες που θα βρισκόταν στην Lucinia μαζί με τον σύζυγο της.

Τα δύο πατώματα της κατοικίας ήταν επιπλωμένα με όμορφο τρόπο· ξεκάθαρα είχε δοθεί έμφαση στην ποιότητα και την λειτουργικότητα των επίπλων και λιγότερο στην ποσότητα ή την περιττή χλιδή.

Οι επισκέπτες άνοιξαν τα παραθυρόφυλλα των εσωτερικών χώρων που θα χρησιμοποιούσαν και παραμέρισαν τις κουρτίνες του κεντρικού δωματίου. Η Βανέσσα θυμόταν αυτό το σπίτι από παλιά και της θύμισε ανέμελες στιγμές από την παιδική της ηλικία.

Η Κάριν είχε επιδοθεί σε κάποιες αναγκαίες επισκευές, όμως τα περισσότερα έπιπλα και υφάσματα ήταν στην θέση τους, σαν να είχε σταματήσει ο χρόνος από τότε που η Lucinia ήταν ακόμη ανεξάρτητη.

"Η θεία μου λυπήθηκε πολύ όταν η αδελφή της εγκαταστάθηκε στην Tenebrae. Αγαπάει αυτό τον τόπο όπως και τα σπίτια τα οποία της ανήκουν και φρόντισε να χτιστούν υπό την επίβλεψη της. Όση οδύνη κι αν γεύτηκε η Lucinia, η θεία Κάριν δεν μπορεί να φανταστεί τον εαυτό της μακριά από εδώ."

"Μια μόνιμη μετακίνηση δεν είναι εύκολη επιλογή για οποιονδήποτε, ειδικά όταν υπάρχουν σημαντικά πράγματα που κρατούν έναν άνθρωπο δεμένο με την πατρίδα του." Ο Λούτσε παρατήρησε κάποιες λεπτομέρειες του χώρου κι έπειτα πρόσθεσε, "Το κεντρικό δωμάτιο αποπνέει μια λιτή ζεστασιά που μου αρέσει."

"Χαίρομαι. Υποψιάζομαι πως και τα υπόλοιπα δωμάτια έχουν παρόμοια ατμόσφαιρα."

Υπήρχε άφθονο ζεστό νερό στο κεντρικό μπάνιο και η Βανέσσα ανέβηκε τις σκάλες που οδηγούσαν στο υψηλότερο πάτωμα για να λουστεί, αφού πρώτα συνέλλεξε ό,τι χρειαζόταν από την βαλίτσα της. Η αίσθηση του νερού και του απαλού αφρόλουτρου πάνω στο σώμα της ήταν υπέροχη έπειτα από το πολύωρο ταξίδι. Επιτέλους, είχαν φτάσει στον προορισμό τους και πλέον μπορούσαν να χαλαρώσουν με τον τρόπο που επιθυμούσαν.

Ενόσω περίμενε την σειρά του για ένα αναζωογονητικό μπάνιο, ο Λούτσε τοποθέτησε τα ρούχα που είχε φέρει μαζί του μέσα στην ιματιοθήκη της κρεβατοκάμαρας. Υπήρχε αρκετός χώρος για τα ενδύματα, τα λινά σκεπάσματα και τις πετσέτες που είχαν στις αποσκευές τους οι δύο επισκέπτες. Αφού τακτοποίησε τα υπάρχοντα του, στάθηκε μπροστά στο παράθυρο της βεράντας. Παραμέρισε την κουρτίνα, νιώθοντας ικανοποίηση με την θέα του φωτισμένου λιμανιού και της ακτής. Η κοντινότερη παραλία απείχε περίπου 2 χιλιόμετρα από το σπίτι. Η γειτονιά ήταν ήσυχη και υπήρχαν αρκετές κατοικίες παρόμοιας αρχιτεκτονικής σε κοντινές αποστάσεις.

Απροσδόκητα, σκέφτηκε την Galahd, την δική του γενέτειρα, μολονότι το ορεινό της τοπίο ήταν πολύ διαφορετικό από εκείνο της Lucinia. Θυμήθηκε μια συζήτηση που είχε με την Βανέσσα τις πρώτες μέρες της γνωριμίας τους· η σύντροφος του εξέφρασε την ευχή να ελευθερωθούν οι πατρίδες τους χωρίς να υπάρξει μεγάλη χρονική διαφορά μεταξύ της εκάστοτε ανεξαρτησίας. Τεσσεράμισι χρόνια μετά από εκείνο το απόγευμα, η Lucinia -όπως και η Galahd- παρέμεναν υπό την εξουσία του Niflheim.

Απομακρύνθηκε από το παράθυρο, επιλέγοντας να αποφύγει εκείνη την σκοτεινή υπενθύμιση. Παρατήρησε τον χώρο του δωματίου· το διπλό κρεβάτι ήταν στρωμένο με φρέσκα σεντόνια και είχαν τοποθετηθεί αρκετά μαξιλάρια. Δίπλα σε κάθε πλευρά του κρεβατιού, υπήρχαν δύο ξύλινα κομοδίνα ανοιχτού χρώματος και μια επιτραπέζια, χαμηλή λάμπα στόλιζε το καθένα από αυτά. Κανένα άλλο διακοσμητικό στοιχείο δεν βρισκόταν επάνω, εκτός από ένα μεσαίου μεγέθους θαλάσσιο όστρακο, την σκιά του οποίου αντανακλούσε η γυαλιστερή επιφάνεια του τραπεζιού. Ο Λούτσε υποψιαζόταν πως η Βανέσσα θα προτιμούσε να πλαγιάσει στην πλευρά που υπήρχε εκείνο το εντυπωσιακό όστρακο από τον βυθό της θάλασσας.

Η κοπέλα βγήκε από το μπάνιο, έχοντας ντυθεί με ένα απλό, αέρινο φόρεμα. Κοίταξε για μια στιγμή τον σύζυγο της και χαμογέλασε προτού καθίσει στην άκρη του κρεβατιού για να σκουπίσει τα μακριά μαλλιά της, χρησιμοποιώντας μια μαλακή πετσέτα. Ο Λούτσε την καμάρωσε μ' ευχαρίστηση και έπειτα ετοιμάστηκε για το δικό του μπάνιο. Το παραθυράκι ψηλά στον τοίχο ήταν μισάνοιχτο και η δροσιά του δειλινού αναμιγνυόταν με τα άρωμα του αφρόλουτρου που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει νωρίτερα η Βανέσσα.

Καθώς το ζεστό νερό κυλούσε απάνω στο κορμί του, αισθάνθηκε την σωματική κούραση να παρασύρεται μακριά από κάθε μυ. Αφού περιποιήθηκε τον εαυτό του όπως συνήθιζε, επανέκτησε αρκετή από την ενέργεια που είχε αφιερώσει κατά την διάρκεια του ταξιδιού—πνευματική και σωματική. Στο μεταξύ, η Βανέσσα βρισκόταν στο υπνοδωμάτιο και απολάμβανε την νυχτερινή θέα ενώ χτένιζε τα νωπά μαλλιά της.

"Δεν είχα φανταστεί ότι την ημέρα που θα γυρνούσα στην Lucinia θα ήμουν μαζί με τον άνθρωπο της ζωής μου. Η παρουσία σου εδώ, σημαίνει πολλά για 'μένα." Είπε όταν γύρισε ο σύζυγος της στην κρεβατοκάμαρα, ντυμένος απλά όπως κι εκείνη. Κάθισε δίπλα της και την κοίταξε στα μάτια με τρυφερότητα. Η αγαπημένη του ακούμπησε την χτένα πάνω στο στρώμα και τύλιξε τα χέρια της γύρω από το σώμα του Λούτσε, αναζητώντας τα χείλη του. Φιλήθηκαν αργά και με πάθος. Εκείνος είχε ήδη κλείσει τα μάτια του και παραδόθηκε στο άγγιγμα που αγαπούσε περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο. Ένιωσε τις δροσερές άκρες των λυτών, καστανόξανθων μαλλιών της αγαπημένης του να γλιστρούν απάνω στον λαιμό του σαν χάδι.

Χωρίς να χρειάζεται να ψάξει με τα μάτια, κράτησε το χέρι της γυναίκας του και το έφερε απάνω στο στήθος του, κοντά στην καρδιά, ενώ συνέχισαν να απολαμβάνουν το φιλί τους. Την κράτησε λίγο πιο σφιχτά επάνω του καθώς η γλώσσα της χάιδεψε τα χείλη του και έπειτα συναντήθηκε απαλά με την δική του. Η Βανέσσα τον άφησε να κατευθύνει αυτή την επαφή, νιώθοντας τον αισθησιασμό στο φιλί τους να ενισχύεται μ' έναν απολαυστικό ρυθμό. Αυτό της έδωσε το περιθώριο να ανταποκρίνεται με τον τρόπο που επιθυμούσε κάθε στιγμή—είτε με μια απειροελάχιστη παύση, ή με μια κίνηση της γλώσσας της μέσα στο στόμα του αγαπημένου της, με τρόπο που συνδαύλιζε ακόμη περισσότερο την επιθυμία του Λούτσε για εκείνη.

Ήθελε τα χέρια του συντρόφου της επάνω στο γυμνό της δέρμα... Όμως κι εκείνος έμοιαζε σαν να ζητούσε σιωπηλά την συγκατάθεση της για κάτι και η Βανέσσα τον κοίταξε με μισόκλειστα μάτια, γνέφοντας καταφατικά. Τα δάχτυλα του πλανήθηκαν στο στήθος της σαν να εξερευνούσαν κάτι εκ νέου. Κάτι το επιθυμητό. Τα χάδια του ώθησαν την νεαρή γυναίκα να γείρει προς τα πίσω, σχηματίζοντας μια καμπύλη με την πλάτη της, ενώ τα λεπτά της δάχτυλα μπλέχτηκαν τρυφερά με τα ανοιχτόχρωμα μαλλιά του ανθρώπου που λάτρευε.

Είχε χαθεί ο συνήθης ρυθμός της ανάσας τους, ενώ ταυτόχρονα υπήρχαν στιγμές που αισθάνονταν απολύτως ξέπνοοι καθώς γδύνονταν. Ο Λούτσε χάιδεψε ανάλαφρα το πρόσωπο της Βανέσσα, σαν να άγγιζε ό,τι πιο εύθραυστο· η καρδιά της χτύπησε έντονα μ' ενθουσιασμό κι ας έδειχνε τόσο ήρεμη εκείνη τη στιγμή. Τύλιξαν ο ένας τον άλλο μέσα στην αγκαλιά τους, ενώ το φέγγισμα των πρώτων αστεριών γλιστρούσε απάνω στο γυμνό τους κορμί.


	6. Chapter 6

_Σημειώσεις__:_ Το πρώτο μέρος του κεφαλαίου ξεκινά με ένα συμβάν από το πρόσφατο παρελθόν της Βανέσσα στην Insomnia και ειδικότερα μετά τις αρχικές προπονήσεις της με τον Λούτσε. Το δεύτερο μέρος αφορά την συνέχεια του προηγούμενου κεφαλαίου, δηλαδή την διήγηση του ταξιδιού τους._**  
**_

Επίσης, θα ήθελα να ευχαριστήσω θερμά τον/την επισκέπτη για τις κριτικές του/της!

* * *

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**VI**_

[ Φεβρουάριος, 748 Σ.Ε. ]

"Υπάρχει κάτι για το οποίο θέλω να μιλήσουμε, μολονότι σκέφτομαι πως ίσως θα έπρεπε να το μοιραστώ πρώτα με την Κρόου..." Η Βανέσσα φαινόταν συλλογισμένη.

"Ναι; Περί τίνος πρόκειται;" Την ρώτησε ο Λούτσε κατά την διάρκεια ενός διαλείμματος που είχαν μεταξύ των προπονήσεων.

"Έχω αναπτύξει μια ικανότητα που συνδέεται με την μαγεία του Βασιλιά Ρέγκις, αλλά δεν σχετίζεται με τα κυρίαρχα στοιχεία που ορίζουν ένα ξόρκι. Μου επιτρέπει όμως να αντιλαμβάνομαι τα μειονεκτήματα των στόχων μας. Ένα είδος διόρασης που ενεργοποιείται αποκλειστικά στην μάχη."

"Η απουσία των στοιχείων της φύσης σε κάποια έκφανση της μαγείας, δεν είναι απίθανη να συμβεί. Για παράδειγμα, η ενεργειακή ασπίδα Protect δεν καθορίζεται από κάποιο στοιχείο· είναι μια ουδέτερη δύναμη που βασίζεται καθαρά στην θέληση και την αυτοσυγκέντρωση ενός Glaive. Ωστόσο, δεν έχω συναντήσει κάποιον μέχρι τώρα ο οποίος να ανέφερε πως κατέχει την δύναμη που περιγράφεις. Πρέπει να μάθουμε ποιό όνομα έχει δώσει η οικογένεια Κάελουμ σε αυτό το χάρισμα. Δεν υπάρχει κανένα ξόρκι και καμιά τεχνική που να μην έχει τιθασευθεί από τα μέλη της δυναστείας πριν από εμάς."

Μετά τις υποχρεώσεις της ημέρας, επισκέφτηκαν την βιβλιοθήκη των κεντρικών εγκαταστάσεων και προσπάθησαν να εντοπίσουν μια εμπεριστατωμένη πηγή. Η Βανέσσα δεν ήθελε να απευθυνθεί άμεσα στον Ντράουτος σχετικά με αυτό το θέμα—όχι τουλάχιστον προτού συλλέξει κάποιες πληροφορίες.

Οι δύο Glaives άπλωσαν αρκετά βιβλία επάνω στο τραπέζι όπου διενεργούσαν την έρευνα τους. Υπήρξε επίσης μια άλλη πληροφορία η οποία απέσπασε το ενδιαφέρον της κοπέλας, "Αυτή την στιγμή, μελετώ ένα χωρίο που αναφέρεται στην φαντασματική οπλοθήκη Armiger [1]. Όλοι οι βασιλείς του Lucis μπορούσαν να την χρησιμοποιήσουν. Είναι σημαντικό κομμάτι της κληρονομιάς τους και άμεσα συνυφασμένο με την γραμμή αίματος των Κάελουμ."

"Αυτό είναι αληθές. Δεν έχει περάσει πολύς καιρός από τότε που πρόσεξα κι εγώ αυτά τα χωρία στα συγγράμματα που επιτρέπεται να μελετήσουμε. Όταν η Armiger τίθεται σε χρήση, ο κάτοχος αποκτά προσωρινή ανοσία στην αδράνεια και δεν επηρεάζεται πλέον από αυτή κατά την διάρκεια της μάχης. Αυτή η λεπτομέρεια έχει ιδιαίτερη σημασία, κατά τη γνώμη μου."

"Φυσικά, αφού δίνει στον κάτοχο ένα ξεκάθαρο προβάδισμα, ακόμη κι αν διαρκεί για περιορισμένο χρόνο. Θα ήταν εξαιρετικό αν μπορούσαμε κι εμείς να αναπτύξουμε αυτή την δυνατότητα..." Παρατήρησε η Βανέσσα.

"Θα χρειαζόταν πρώτα να εντρυφήσουμε στην εκμάθηση τριών τουλάχιστον διαφορετικών όπλων. Αυτό απαιτεί μακρόχρονη αφοσίωση, αλλά δεν νομίζω πως είναι αδύνατο για εκείνον που προτίθεται να επιτύχει έναν τέτοιο στόχο."

Συγκεντρώθηκαν πάλι στην μελέτη τους, ψάχνοντας πληροφορίες που θα πρόσφεραν κάποιο στοιχείο αναφορικά με την μυστήρια δύναμη της μαχήτριας από την Cleigne.

Κάποια στιγμή, εκείνη σήκωσε τα μάτια της και κοίταξε διακριτικά τον Λούτσε. Αναρωτήθηκε τι ήταν εκείνο που τον είχε παρακινήσει να έρθει μαζί της στην βιβλιοθήκη, ερευνώντας κάτι που αφορούσε μεν ολόκληρη την ομάδα, αλλά δεν ήταν απαραίτητα δική του ευθύνη. Με άλλα λόγια, κανείς δεν περίμενε από εκείνον να επιβλέπει το επίπεδο και την γκάμα των δυνατοτήτων του κάθε Glaive. Θα μπορούσε να την είχε συμβουλέψει να ψάξει το θέμα μαζί με την Κρόου Άλτιους η οποία χειριζόταν τύπους ξορκιών που κανείς άλλος δεν είχε τιθασεύσει μέχρι τώρα.

Τελικά παραμέρισε αυτή την προσωπική απορία -ανεξάρτητα αν συνέχισε να την απασχολεί- ώστε να μην χάσει την αυτοσυγκέντρωση της. Πέρασαν αρκετά λεπτά και όταν εκείνη εντόπισε ένα χωρίο που έμοιαζε να περιγράφει την ιδιαίτερη τεχνική που είχε αναπτύξει, ενημέρωσε τον Λούτσε, δείχνοντας του την σελίδα με τον δείκτη του χεριού της.

"Διερεύνηση Libra; Ναι, δεν θα μπορούσε να είναι κάτι άλλο. Η περιγραφή ταιριάζει με όσα ανέφερες προτού έρθουμε στην βιβλιοθήκη. Εμβαθύνοντας σε αυτή την ικανότητα, αποτρέπεις τον Ντράουτος να σκεφτεί ξανά πως δεν έχεις θέση στην ομάδα."

"Δεν θα το κάνω μόνο για να αποδείξω την αξία μου στον διοικητή." Αποκρίθηκε με ήρεμη σιγουριά η συναγωνίστρια του. "Με ενδιαφέρει να συνεισφέρω στην προστασία των συντρόφων μας, ώστε να παραμένουν όσο το δυνατόν πιο ασφαλείς στο πεδίο της μάχης. Οι ζωές μας έχουν την δική τους ξεχωριστή αξία και κανείς δεν είναι απλά ένας αριθμός. Θα ήταν τιμή μου αν προλάμβανα τυχόν απώλειες με αυτή την δυνατότητα."

Ο Λούτσε την κοίταξε με επιδοκιμασία καθώς έκλεινε έναν από τους τόμους που είχε μπροστά του, "Σε διαβεβαιώνω πως θα ήταν τιμή για όλους εμάς."

\- - - / / / - - -

[ Τέλη Ιουλίου, 751 Σ.Ε. ]

Ο νεαρός άνδρας ξύπνησε έχοντας την Βανέσσα στην αγκαλιά του. Μερικές καστανόξανθες μπούκλες κάλυπταν το μέτωπο της και μισοέκρυβαν τα βλέφαρα της. Το πρόσωπο της ήταν γαλήνιο και το χέρι της κρατούσε ακόμη το δικό του. Ο Λούτσε το φίλησε πολύ απαλά, κοιτώντας με αγάπη την σύζυγο του.

Προσπαθώντας να μην κινηθεί πολύ ώστε να μην την ξυπνήσει, έριξε μια προσεκτική ματιά προς το παράθυρο· είχε ήδη ξημερώσει, μα το φως του ήλιου ήταν ακόμη αχνό. Το ευχάριστο κελάηδισμα από διαφορετικά είδη πτηνών προϋπαντούσε την καινούρια μέρα, καλύπτοντας την απόλυτη ηρεμία που μεσολαβεί μεταξύ του χαράματος και της νύχτας.

Άφησε τα μάτια του να πλανηθούν στον λιτό χώρο της κρεβατοκάμαρας, σαν να χρειαζόταν λίγο παραπάνω χρόνο για να συνειδητοποιήσει πως εκείνος και η αγαπημένη του είχαν ταξιδέψει μακριά από την Insomnia και τώρα βρίσκονταν σε μια απολύτως επιθυμητή τοποθεσία. Εισέπνευσε βαθειά, νιώθοντας ευγνωμοσύνη για την ωραία και ασφαλή διαδρομή που διένυσαν προκειμένου να φτάσουν εδώ.

Άκουσε ένα πολύ ελαφρύ σύρσιμο απάνω στα σεντόνια και έστρεψε την προσοχή στο πλάι του. Η Βανέσσα ξυπνούσε, τεντώνοντας το σώμα της με το πρόσωπο μισοκρυμμένο στο λευκό μαξιλάρι με τα κεντητά σχέδια. Εκτός από το θαλάσσιο όστρακο που υπήρχε στο κομοδίνο της, φάνηκε πως την εντυπωσίασε και ένα από τα μαξιλάρια που βρισκόταν στο κέντρο του κρεβατιού, στολισμένο μ' ένα χρωματιστό κέντημα στην άκρη του βαμβακερής θήκης. Φυσικά και επέλεξε αυτό το προσκέφαλο, παίρνοντας το στην πλευρά για την οποία ο Λούτσε επιτυχώς προέβλεψε πως θα προτιμούσε η Βανέσσα.

Η κοπέλα τον κοίταξε, με το μάγουλο ακόμη μισοβυθισμένο στο μαξιλάρι και μ' ένα χαριτωμένο χαμόγελο σαν να είχε προβεί σε κάποιου είδους σκανταλιά· όπως συνέβη με τον σύντροφο της, ίσως σκέφτηκε και η ίδια την απόσταση που τους χώριζε από την πρωτεύουσα και τις τακτικές υποχρεώσεις τους. Τώρα μπορούσαν να νιώθουν λίγο πιο ελεύθεροι. Αναμφίβολα, αυτή η αίσθηση έμοιαζε με ακριβό δώρο.

"Καλημέρα, ψυχή μου." Της ψιθύρισε ο Λούτσε καθώς η Βανέσσα στήριξε το κεφάλι της με τον αγκώνα. Στο πρόσωπο της υπήρχε η ίδια χαρούμενη έκφραση με εκείνου που είχε ξυπνήσει δίπλα της νωρίτερα.

"Καλημέρα~ Φαίνεται πως τα καταφέραμε και ήρθαμε στην Lucinia, αγαπημένε μου."

"Πράγματι. Το καρτερούσαμε για πολύ καιρό, έτσι δεν είναι; Τώρα είμαστε εδώ."

Έλεγξαν την ώρα από το κινητό τηλέφωνο. Κόντευε 8:30. Συμφώνησαν να ετοιμαστούν για την επίσκεψη τους σε κάποια από τις υπέροχες παραλίες της Lucinia. Όπως παρατήρησαν και οι δύο έξω από το παράθυρο της μπαλκονόπορτας, ο ουρανός ήταν ανέφελος και η θερμοκρασία όχι ιδιαίτερα υψηλή, καθ' ότι ο ήλιος βρισκόταν ακόμη στο ξεκίνημα της τροχιάς του.

Έστρωσαν το κρεβάτι με φρέσκα σεντόνια και φόρεσαν ελαφριά ρούχα. Έπειτα, έβαλαν μέσα στα σακίδια τους ό,τι θα τους χρησίμευε για όσο βρίσκονταν μακριά από το σπίτι. Μολονότι το αυτοκίνητο θα τους επέτρεπε να φτάσουν γρηγορότερα, αποφάσισαν να περπατήσουν και να απολαύσουν με την ησυχία τους την διαδρομή μέχρι την παραλία.

Τα καταστήματα της πόλης άνοιγαν σιγά-σιγά. Οι φρεσκοψημένες, φουρνιστές λιχουδιές ανέδιδαν το λαχταριστό άρωμα τους καθώς τα ταψιά που τις περιείχαν, τοποθετούνταν σε εξωτερικούς πάγκους.

Περνώντας άλλοτε μέσα από παλαιούς χωματόδρομους ή φροντισμένα πλακόστρωτα μονοπάτια, έφτασαν στον προορισμό τους.

Τους καλωσόρισε το μουρμουρητό των μικροσκοπικών κυμάτων που έσκαγαν κατά μήκος της λείας άμμου. Προς το παρόν, υπήρχαν ελάχιστοι άνθρωποι τριγύρω που απολάμβαναν από νωρίς την επαφή με το νερό ή τους περιπάτους στην χρυσαφένια αμμουδιά.

Το ζευγάρι περπάτησε μερικά βήματα πέρα απ' το χαλικωτό μονοπάτι που είχαν ακολουθήσει πριν από ελάχιστα λεπτά. Επέλεξαν να απλώσουν τις ευρύχωρες πετσέτες τους κάτω από ένα δέντρο το οποίο προσέφερε την δροσερή σκιά των φύλλων του. Αφού τακτοποιήθηκαν, επέτρεψαν στον εαυτό τους ν' αγναντέψει ένα τοπίο που τους είχε λείψει τόσο πολύ, μην αφήνοντας κάποια άλλη σκέψη να τους απασχολήσει.

Η Βανέσσα ήταν η πρώτη που αποφάσισε να μπει στην αγκαλιά της θάλασσας. Έλυσε το μακρύ λευκό φόρεμα που φορούσε, αφήνοντας το φως του ήλιου και την αλμυρή δροσιά να τυλίξουν όσα σημεία του σώματος της δεν καλύπτονταν από το ολόσωμο, μωβ μαγιό.

Κοντοστάθηκε προτού τα πόδια της αγγίξουν το νερό· γύρισε το βλέμμα προς τον σύντροφο της, σαν να ήθελε να μοιραστεί μαζί του κάποια σκέψη ή ένα συναίσθημα που όμως δεν είχαν ακόμη μια ορισμένη μορφή. Ο Λούτσε την κοίταξε ελαφρώς απορημένος, αλλά ύστερα, σαν να διαισθάνθηκε κάτι, ύψωσε το χέρι του σαν να ήθελε να πει στην Βανέσσα πως δεν είχε κάποιο λόγο να επιτρέψει στο δέος που της προκαλούσε η συνάντηση με την θάλασσα, να την σταματήσει. Εκείνη ένευσε και προχώρησε μπροστά, νιώθοντας την υπέροχη δροσιά των κρυστάλλινων νερών να αγκαλιάζουν σταδιακά το δέρμα της. Είχε περάσει τόσος πολύς καιρός...

Κολύμπησε αμέριμνη, δίχως να απομακρύνεται υπερβολικά από την ακτή. Η θάλασσα ήταν ήρεμη και η θέα των ψηλών, καταπράσινων λόφων που ενώνονταν με το μπλε του ουρανού, δημιουργούσαν ένα απρόσκοπτο, μαγευτικό τοπίο.

Περίπου μισή ώρα μετά, ο Λούτσε πλησίασε την Βανέσσα κολυμπώντας μ' ευκινησία προς το μέρος της. Αγκαλιάστηκαν μέσα στο ολόδροσα νερά και φιλήθηκαν μ' ενθουσιασμό, ενώ ο πρωινός άνεμος μπέρδευε μερικές τούφες των μαλλιών τους.

Πέρασαν αρκετή ώρα μέσα στη θάλασσα, απολαμβάνοντας το κολύμπι μέσα στα ήρεμα νερά της. Όταν ήρθε η στιγμή για ένα διάλειμμα, επέστρεψαν κάτω από την σκιά του δέντρου όπου είχαν αφήσει τα πράγματα τους. Ο Λούτσε άνοιξε το σακίδιο του και έβγαλε τα φρούτα που είχε αγοράσει η Βανέσσα την προηγούμενη μέρα. Παρ' όλο που ήταν ήδη πλυμένα, ο νεαρός άντρας πήρε το δικό του και το βύθισε για λίγο μέσα στα πεντακάθαρα νερά που έλαμπαν στο φως του ήλιου.

"Φόρος τιμής στην Lucinia;" Ρώτησε η γυναίκα του, όταν εκείνος κάθισε δίπλα της.

"Διάβασες την σκέψη μου."

Δοκίμασαν τα φρούτα τα οποία αποδείχτηκαν ιδιαίτερα γευστικά και τους δρόσισαν. Στο μεταξύ, περισσότερος κόσμος άρχισε να συγκεντρώνεται στην παραλία και η θέρμη του ήλιου έγινε πολύ πιο αισθητή. Λίγο αργότερα, το ζευγάρι περπάτησε κατά μήκος της αμμουδιάς, παρατηρώντας την φύση γύρω τους και συζητώντας.

Προσπαθούσαν να συνειδητοποιήσουν πως βρίσκονταν έξω από τα τείχη της μεγάλης, πολύβουης πόλης όπου εργάζονταν μόνιμα. Ακόμη και ο ουρανός, τούς δημιουργούσε την εντύπωση πως ήταν στ' αλήθεια φωτεινότερος σε σχέση με εκείνον που αντίκριζαν στην Insomnia.

"Υπάρχει μια τοποθεσία που θέλω να σου δείξω και δεν την γνωρίζουν πολλοί, ειδικά όσοι δεν προέρχονται από αυτό τον τόπο. Ο αδελφός μου κι εγώ την ονομάσαμε '_μυστική παραλία_'. Είναι δύσκολα προσβάσιμη από την ξηρά και απέχει τουλάχιστον μια ώρα από την κεντρική ακτή. Όσες φορές την έχω επισκεφτεί κολυμπώντας με τον Χάγκεν, ποτέ δεν συναντήσαμε κόσμο. Οι γονείς μας, μάς μάλωναν βέβαια επειδή ανησυχούσαν, αλλά εμείς παραμέναμε αμετάπειστοι. Πιστεύω πως ο αδελφός μου δεν θα είχε καμιά αντίρρηση να σε ξεναγήσω εκεί, αν το θέλεις."

"Απ' ό,τι καταλαβαίνω, είναι μια ξεχωριστή γωνιά για εσένα και την έχεις συνδέσει με ανέμελες, θετικές εμπειρίες. Ας την επισκεφτούμε λοιπόν μια από αυτές τις μέρες. Ακούγοντας την περιγραφή σου, σκέφτηκα τις κοιλάδες που υπάρχουν στην Galahd και ό,τι συνηθίζαμε να κάνουμε ως έφηβοι με τους φίλους μου· ψάχναμε για δυσπρόσιτες αλλά ωραίες τοποθεσίες που δεν γνώριζαν οι περισσότεροι και κατά κάποιο τρόπο τις θεωρούσαμε '_δικές μας_' " Ο Λούτσε χαμογέλασε καθώς αναδύονταν αυτές οι εικόνες στο νου του.

"Με τέτοια ταύτιση στο θέμα της εξερεύνησης, η επίσκεψη στην_ μυστική παραλία_ θα πρέπει οπωσδήποτε να μπει στο πρόγραμμα μας." Αποφάνθηκε η Βανέσσα.

Ο ήλιος βρισκόταν ήδη ψηλά στον ουρανό. Όταν η ζέστη έγινε εντονότερη, συμφώνησαν να γυρίσουν στο σπίτι. Επέλεξαν την ίδια διαδρομή, παρατηρώντας τη νέα κινητικότητα της πόλης και τα χρώματα αναρριχόμενων ανθών που στόλιζαν τις παραδοσιακές αυλές.

Σ' ένα στενό μονοπάτι όπου συνήθως κυκλοφορούσαν ελάχιστοι άνθρωποι ή οχήματα, ο Λούτσε και η Βανέσσα στάθηκαν για να ακούσουν το θρόισμα των πυκνών φύλλων ενός πανύψηλου, υγιούς δέντρου. Ο ζεστός άνεμος που χόρευε με την φυλλωσιά, συνέθετε τον πιο ανάλαφρο, μελωδικό ήχο. Συνόδευσε το ζευγάρι για αρκετά μέτρα πέρα από το σημείο όπου προηγουμένως είχαν βρεθεί.

* * *

_Σημειώσεις 6ου κεφαλαίου_: [1] Αναφορά στην ιδιότητα Armiger Arsenal ή αλλιώς, Summon Phantom Swords. Την μετέφρασα ως φαντασματική οπλοθήκη Armiger. Πρόκειται για μια πτυχή της επιθετικής μαγείας των Κάελουμ. Επιτρέπει στο κάτοχο της ικανότητας να εξαφανίζει και να εμφανίζει τον εκάστοτε διαθέσιμο οπλισμό του κατά βούληση, επιλέγοντας το όπλο που χρειάζεται σύμφωνα με τις απαιτήσεις της μάχης. Επίσης, όταν ο Νόκτις ενεργοποιεί την κατάσταση της Armiger, δεν επηρεάζεται από την αδράνεια (stasis).

Κατά την διάρκεια της ταινίας, οι Glaives δεν φαίνεται να κατέχουν αυτή την δυνατότητα, όμως στην επέκταση FFXV:Comrades, η χρήση της Armiger είναι διαθέσιμη. Σε ό,τι αφορά την ιστορία μου, σχεδιάζω να ακολουθήσω μια δική μου προσέγγιση αναφορικά με την δυνατότητα (ή μη) των Glaives να την αναπτύξουν.


	7. Chapter 7

_Σημειώσεις__: _Παρατηρώντας συγκεκριμένες σκηνές από την ταινία Kingsglaive, φαίνεται πως ορισμένοι προσφυγικοί πληθυσμοί της Insomnia χρησιμοποιούν διαφορετικό αλφάβητο από εκείνο των κατοίκων της πρωτεύουσας. Για παράδειγμα, στην συνοικία όπου κατοικούν οι Glaives, κάποιες πινακίδες των υπαίθριων καταστημάτων είναι γραμμένες με ιαπωνικά και ταϊλανδικά ιδεογράμματα, σε αντίθεση με τα γράμματα λατινικού αλφάβητου που είναι ορατά σε άλλες τοποθεσίες του βασιλείων Lucis και Tenebrae.

Θέλοντας να εμπλουτίσω την ιστορία μου καθώς και την κουλτούρα σημαντικών χαρακτήρων της ομάδας Kingslgaive, **αποφάσισα ****να δημιουργήσω και να εντάξω ****ένα πρωτότυπο, μυθοπλαστικό λεξιλόγιο της εθνοτικής γλώσσας της ****Galahd**. Κάθε φορά που θα εισάγονται νέες λέξεις ή εκφράσεις, θα προστίθενται στο τέλος του κεφαλαίου μαζί με την επεξήγηση τους.

Όσο για τους αυτόχθονες των δυτικών ακτών της Lucinia (απ' όπου κατάγεται η Βανέσσα), ακολουθώ το σκεπτικό ότι μιλούν την ίδια γλώσσα με τους πολίτες της Insomnia, λόγω της γεωγραφικής εγγύτητας των δύο περιοχών.

* * *

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**VII**_

[ Τέλη Φεβρουαρίου, 748 Σ.Ε. ]

Το σούρουπο είχε απλώσει τα μεγαλοπρεπή του πέπλα στον ουρανό· σύντομα, τα λαμπρά φώτα της πόλης του στέμματος άρχισαν να ανάβουν, κρατώντας πάντοτε μακριά το σκοτάδι.

Η Βανέσσα γύρισε εξαντλημένη στο σπίτι της. Κουλουριασμένη στην πολυθρόνα, κοίταξε την μικρή κουζίνα του διαμερίσματος με ηττημένο ύφος. Ήταν η κατάλληλη ώρα για την ετοιμασία του βραδινού γεύματος, αλλά το σώμα της δεν επιθυμούσε να συνεργαστεί.

Από την ημέρα που γνωστοποίησε στον διοικητή Ντράουτος ότι εκείνη μπορούσε να χειρίζεται την διερεύνηση Libra, οι απαιτήσεις του από την Glaive αυξήθηκαν. Ο άνδρας που καταγόταν από την Cavaugh, αναγνώρισε την πρόοδο της σε ό,τι αφορούσε την πτητική στρέβλωση και την συνεχάρη. Όμως, σε καμία περίπτωση δεν θα επέτρεπε στην Βανέσσα να επαναπαυτεί στις δάφνες της. Την υπολόγιζε περισσότερο τώρα, αλλά η συμπεριφορά του δεν έγινε πιο ελαστική.

Μολονότι ο ήλιος είχε δύσει, δεν ήταν ακόμη πολύ αργά. Μια σκέψη πέρασε από το νου της κοπέλας—θα μπορούσε να αγοράσει φαγητό από τους υπαίθριους πάγκους της προσφυγικής συνοικίας. Δεν το συνήθιζε· ωστόσο, ήταν μια διάθεσιμη επιλογή η οποία της έδωσε μεγαλύτερο κίνητρο να σηκωθεί από την πολυθρόνα και να χορτάσει την πείνα της έπειτα από μια κουραστική μέρα.

Φόρεσε ξανά την μάλλινη ζακέτα και έδεσε τις μπότες της. Αφού πήρε ό,τι χρειαζόταν για την σύντομη βόλτα στην γειτονιά, βγήκε από το σπίτι. Άνθρωποι που προέρχονταν από διαφορετικές επαρχίες του βασιλείου, περιδιάβαιναν τα στενά μονοπάτια, ενώ πολλά από τα καταστήματα εξυπηρετούσαν πλήθος πελατών. Η Βανέσσα κατευθύνθηκε προς ένα υπαίθριο εστιατόριο το οποίο είχε κερδίσει την εμπιστοσύνη της, χάρη στα φρέσκα υλικά που χρησιμοποιούσαν ανεξαιρέτως οι ιδιοκτήτες.

Ανάμεσα σε αυτούς που περίμεναν την σειρά τους για να παραγγείλουν, ήταν ο Σόνιτους Μπέλουμ, ένας ταλαντούχος Glaive που εργαζόταν ακούραστα. Οι δύο συνάδελφοι χαιρετήθηκαν και βρήκαν την ευκαιρία να συνομιλήσουν για όσο στέκονταν στην ίδια σειρά.

"Αν δεν κάνω λάθος, είσαι από αυτούς που έχουν σχεδόν τελειοποιήσει την τεχνική τους σε τουλάχιστον τρία διαφορετικά όπλα. Μήπως κατάφερες να ξεκλειδώσεις την οπλοθήκη Armiger;" [1]

"Το προσπαθώ, αν και έχω την εντύπωση πως αυτή η δυνατότητα είναι αποκλειστικό προνόμιο της βασιλικής οικογένειας." Αποκρίθηκε ο Σόνιτους.

"Δεν είναι σίγουρο αυτό. Ο ηγεμόνας θα μας είχε ενημερώσει εάν σκόπευε να αποκλείσει την υψηλή μαγεία από το ρεπερτόριο των Kingsglaive."

Ο νησιώτης μαχητής κούνησε το κεφάλι συλλογισμένος, "Σωστή παρατήρηση. Υποθέτω ότι η αλήθεια θα φανερωθεί με τις συνεχείς προπονήσεις μας ή όταν βρεθούμε πολλές φορές στο πεδίο της μάχης. Η Αυτοκρατορία πάντως, δεν είχε δείξει ιδιαίτερη επιθετικότητα αυτές τις μέρες."

"Χμ, κάτι μου λέει πως οι διαθέσεις του εχθρού θα αλλάξουν με το τέλος του Χειμώνα. Μολονότι οι Niflheim είναι σχετικά εξοικειωμένοι με το χιόνι και τον πάγο που καλύπτει μια τεράστια περιοχή της ηπείρου τους, δείχνουν μεγαλύτερη ενεργητικότητα κατά την διάρκεια των θερμών εποχών." Επεσήμανε η Βανέσσα.

"Σε κάθε περίπτωση, θα είμαστε σε ετοιμότητα." Δήλωσε ο νεαρός άνδρας και προχώρησε μπροστά για να παραλάβει το φαγητό που παρήγγειλε.

Όταν ήρθε η σειρά της κοπέλας να πάρει το τυλιγμένο γεύμα της, έφυγε από το σημείο έχοντας μια σκέψη στο μυαλό: σε λιγότερο από έναν μήνα, θα συμπληρωνόταν ένα ολόκληρο έτος από την ημέρα που είχε πρωτοέρθει στην πρωτεύουσα για να ενταχθεί στην ομάδα Kingsglaive. Από τότε, δεν είχε υπάρξει η παραμικρή αλλαγή σε ό,τι αφορούσε την επανάκτηση χαμένων εδαφών τα οποία είχαν κυριευτεί από την Αυτοκρατορία.

Ο Λούτσε πρέπει να είχε δίκιο όταν υπονόησε πως θα περνούσαν χρόνια προτού οι συντονισμένες προσπάθειες του Lucis κατορθώσουν μια αξιοσημείωτη νίκη.

\- - - / / / - - -

[ Τέλη Ιουλίου, 751 Σ.Ε. ]

Οι κουρτίνες με δυσκολία εμπόδιζαν το μεσημεριανό φως να κατακλύσει τα δωμάτια του σπιτιού στη Lucinia. Παρατηρώντας το αυτό, οι δύο επισκέπτες έκλεισαν τα παραθυρόφυλλα προκειμένου να χαλαρώσουν μέσα στη σκιά. Το φως που έμπαινε από τις γρίλιες ήταν αρκετό για την ώρα.

Έλουσαν τα σώματα τους με χλιαρό νερό και πλάγιασαν γυμνοί στο κρεβάτι μ' ένα λεπτό σεντόνι να τους καλύπτει. Στραμμένοι ο ένας προς τον άλλο, κουβέντιασαν χαμηλόφωνα έως ότου τους βρήκε ένας ελαφρύς, ξεκούραστος ύπνος.

Ανοίγοντας τα βλέφαρα, η Βανέσσα ανακάθισε στην άκρη του κρεβατιού και μάζεψε τα μαλλιά της σε μια χαμηλή πλεξίδα. Ο σύντροφος της κοιμόταν ακόμη και έδειχνε απόλυτα ήρεμος.

Ο Λούτσε είχε εργαστεί σκληρά κατά την διάρκεια όλων των χρόνων της υπηρεσίας του ως βασιλικός μαχητής. Έναν χρόνο νωρίτερα, προήχθη στον τιμητικό βαθμό του υποδιοικητή των Kingsglaive. Έχοντας διεκπεραιώσει μια σειρά αποστολών με τον πιο αποτελεσματικό τρόπο, κέρδισε την εμπιστοσύνη των συναγωνιστών του και επιβραβεύτηκε για την αντίληψη και το θάρρος του. Η έκφραση στο πρόσωπο της Βανέσσα ήταν σοβαρή και κάπως σκεφτική καθώς τα γαλανά μάτια της τον παρατήρησαν για μερικά λεπτά.

Ντύθηκε αθόρυβα, μάζεψε τα ρούχα που είχαν φορέσει τις προηγούμενες ώρες και τα τοποθέτησε μέσα στο πλυντήριο. Το μικρό πλυσταριό βρισκόταν στον κάτω όροφο, σε ξεχωριστό χώρο όπου φυλάσσονταν κι άλλα αντικείμενα τα οποία χρησίμευαν στην καθαριότητα του σπιτιού. Ρύθμισε το πρόγραμμα πλύσης και βγήκε από το δωμάτιο.

Ερεύνησε τα εντοιχιζόμενα ράφια της κουζίνας και διάλεξε ένα γυάλινο ποτήρι. Το νερό της βρύσης ήταν δροσερό και πεντακάθαρο—η Lucinia φημιζόταν για τις εξαιρετικές, φυσικές πηγές της. Υπήρχε ένα κυκλικό παράθυρο πάνω από τον νιπτήρα και η Βανέσσα έριξε μια ματιά έξω. Πόσο χαιρόταν που έβλεπε ένα διαφορετικό τοπίο από εκείνο της Insomnia και ταυτόχρονα τόσο γνώριμο...

Ενώ έπινε την τελευταίες γουλιές νερού που είχαν απομείνει στο ποτήρι, άκουσε το κινητό τηλέφωνο του συζύγου της να χτυπά. Κοίταξε τα σκαλοπάτια που οδηγούσαν στον επάνω όροφο, γνωρίζοντας πως ο Λούτσε θα απαντούσε στην κλήση ή θα την απέρριπτε προσωρινά αν δεν επρόκειτο για κάτι επείγον. Έπειτα από τρία χτυπήματα, η Βανέσσα άκουσε την φωνή του. Από το σημείο όπου βρισκόταν η ίδια εκείνη τη στιγμή, δεν γινόταν να διακρίνει όλες τις λέξεις που πρόφερε ο κάτοχος του κινητού. Επομένως, ήταν δύσκολο να πει με σιγουριά ποιό πρόσωπο τον είχε καλέσει.

Περίμενε για λίγο προτού ανέβει τις εσωτερικές σκάλες, ελπίζοντας πως δεν θα άκουγε κάποιο ανησυχητικό νέο. Βρήκε τον σύντροφο της να κοιτάζει την οθόνη της συσκευής ελαφρώς συνοφρυωμένος. Ένα μέρος του σεντονιού με το οποίο είχαν σκεπαστεί, ήταν τυλιγμένο γύρω από την μέση του κι εκείνος καθισμένος στο κρεβάτι. Ο Λούτσε ακούμπησε το τηλέφωνο στο κομοδίνο και κοίταξε την Βανέσσα. Αρκούσε η έκφραση στο πρόσωπο του ώστε εκείνη να μαντέψει ποιός είχε πραγματοποιήσει την κλήση.

"Ήταν ο διοικητής μας, σωστά;"

"Ναι. Ζήτησε να μάθει αν φτάσαμε στον προορισμό μας χωρίς πρόβλημα. Ο κύριος λόγος του τηλεφωνήματος ήταν μια έκτακτη ενημερώση—εντοπίστηκε αυξημένη δραστηριότητα των daemon έξω από τα σύνορα της Lucinia. Μια επιλεγμένη ομάδα από φύλακες του στέμματος που βρίσκεται μακριά από την πρωτεύουσα, παρακολούθησε το συμβάν και το ανέφερε στους ανωτέρους μας πριν λίγο."

"Μου φαίνεται κάπως παράξενο. Οι αξιωματικοί του Niflheim επιτηρούν τακτικά την Lucinia και τις γύρω κατοικημένες περιοχές ώστε αυτές να παραμένουν ασφαλείς από daemon. Αν ό,τι πρόσεξαν οι φύλακες του στέμματος αληθεύει, τότε οι κατακτητές θα προχωρήσουν άμεσα στην απώθηση αυτών των πλασμάτων."

"Ποιοί ακριβώς αναλαμβάνουν αυτή τη δουλειά;"

"Στρατιώτες Magitek και σε ακραίες περιπτώσεις, οι πιλότοι θωρακισμένων ρομπότ."

"Ήμουν σίγουρος." Σχολίασε ο μαχητής από την Galahd με μια συγκαλλυμένη δυσαρέσκεια στον τόνο της φωνής του. "Αυτοί που αντιμετωπίζουμε συχνά στο πεδίο της μάχης, είναι οι ίδιοι που αναχαιτίζουν τα σκοτεινά πλάσματα τα οποία απειλούν τους συμπατριώτες μας."

"Ίσως είναι καλύτερο να αποφύγεις μια τέτοια οπτική." Πρότεινε η Βανέσσα και κάθισε απέναντι του. "Οι daemon δεν κάνουν διακρίσεις και είναι εχθροί όλων· ο Αυτοκράτορας Άλντερκαπτ απλώς προστατεύει τις κτήσεις του...και ταυτόχρονα πολεμά όσους συμμαχούν με τον ηγεμόνα του Lucis."

Παρέμειναν αμίλητοι για λίγο, έχοντας το βλέμμα τους επικεντρωμένο σε διαφορετικά σημεία του δωματίου. Κάποια στιγμή, ο Λούτσε μοιράστηκε έναν συλλογισμό του, "Ακόμη και εδώ, στην Lucinia, θα πρέπει να προσέχουμε ο ένας τον άλλο."

Η γυναίκα του συμφώνησε με ένα νεύμα. Έπειτα στάθηκε μπροστά στην πόρτα του μπαλκονιού για να μισανοίξει το παραθυρόφυλλο. Περισσότερο φως μπήκε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα και η ίδια ένιωσε ανακούφιση.

Η σκέψη του τηλεφωνήματος παρέμεινε για λίγο ακόμη στο νου τους. Ωστόσο, κανείς από τους δύο δεν αναφέρθηκε περαιτέρω σ' αυτό. Ο Λούτσε σηκώθηκε και ντύθηκε με άνετα ρούχα. Επέλεξαν να ετοιμάσουν από νωρίς το βραδινό γεύμα ώστε να υπάρχει φαγητό στο σπίτι. Η προετοιμασία του, τους βοήθησε να απεμπλακούν από τις προηγούμενες σκέψεις και να συγκεντρωθούν στο παρόν.

Αργότερα, ενώ άπλωναν τα καθαρά τους ρούχα για να στεγνώσουν, συζήτησαν που θα ήθελαν να πάνε όταν θα άρχισε να σουρουπώνει με την θερμοκρασία έξω να είναι πιο ευχάριστη.

* * *

Επισκέφτηκαν ένα τμήμα του λιμανιού που είχε αναδιαμορφωθεί πρόσφατα. Στην ίδια περιοχή, νέα καταστήματα, μικρές γκαλερί τέχνης και καλοσυντηρημένοι πλακόστρωτοι δρόμοι κέντριζαν το ενδιαφέρον των ταξιδιωτών αλλά και των μόνιμων κατοίκων. Η προκυμαία ήταν φωταγωγημένη και αρκετά καράβια μετακινούνταν απάνω στην ήρεμη επιφάνεια του νερού.

Κρατώντας τα χέρια τους ενώ περπατούσαν, η Βανέσσα περιέγραφε τις βελτιωτικές αλλαγές που είχε δει στο λιμάνι της πόλης. Εκείνη και ο σύντροφος της συμπέραναν ότι παρά τις δυσκολίες που αντιμετώπιζε η ήπειρος για την οποία μάχονταν, υπήρχε μια γενικότερη επιμονή σ' ένα μέλλον που δεν θα παρέμενε για πάντα ομιχλώδες.

Κατευθύνθηκαν στο κοντινό πάρκο το οποίο δημιουργήθηκε την ίδια χρονική περίοδο με την ανάπλαση ενός τμήματος του λιμανιού.

Ο Λούτσε έκοψε ένα ενδημικό, μωβ άνθος -γνωστό ως ρόδο της Lucinia- που υπήρχε σε αφθονία εκεί και το πρόσφερε στην Βανέσσα. Εκτιμούσαν και οι δύο το χρώμα όπως και την ιδιαίτερη γεωμετρία του.

"Στην εθνική γλώσσα της Galahd, το ονομάζουμε _serine'h dillis_ που σημαίνει άνθος του ξημερώματος. Μόνη της η λέξη _serine'h_ σημαίνει χάραμα ή ξημέρωμα· τα γράμματα που χρησιμοποιούνται για να την σχηματίσουν, έχουν κοινή σημασιολογική ρίζα με την λέξη _nah'er_ που σημαίνει νύχτα. Αντανακλά την πεποίθηση μας ότι το ξημέρωμα συνδέεται περισσότερο με την νύχτα, παρά με την ημέρα. Αποτελεί, με άλλα λόγια, την φυσική της συνέχεια."

"Αυτές οι λέξεις ακούγονται πολύ όμορφα στην γλώσσα της Galahd. Πράγματι, το ξημέρωμα είναι η γέφυρα μεταξύ της νύχτας και της μέρας· καμία από τις δύο δεν το διεκδικεί περισσότερο από την άλλη."

Κατέβηκαν μερικά σκαλοπάτια και τα βήματα τους άγγιξαν την αμμουδιά. Η θάλασσα αντανακλούσε τα φώτα του δρόμου όπως και το χρυσαφένιο φως της σελήνης· σε λίγες μέρες, ο λαμπερός δίσκος του ουρανού, θα έφτανε στην ολοκλήρωση του.

Η συνάντηση τους με την Κάριν, χαροποίησε την Βανέσσα κι αμέσως έκανε τις απαραίτητες συστάσεις. Η μεγαλύτερη σε ηλικία γυναίκα έβγαλε έναν σφραγισμένο φάκελο από την τσάντα που κρατούσε και τον παρέδωσε στην συγγενή της. "Είναι μια επιστολή από την οικογένεια σου που βρίσκεται στην Tenebrae. Επικοινωνώ όσο πιο συχνά γίνεται με την Έλσα και απ' ό,τι γνωρίζω, είναι όλοι ασφαλείς και ευχαριστημένοι με την καθημερινότητα τους. Παρ' όλα αυτά, νοσταλγούν την Lucinia και φυσικά εσένα. Έχουν περάσει αρκετά χρόνια από τότε που ζούσατε όλοι μαζί κάτω από την ίδια σκέπη."

"Πράγματι, θεία. Ο πόλεμος μάς κράτησε μακριά. Χαίρομαι που οι γονείς και ο αδελφός μου δεν έχουν πρόβλημα με την διαμονή τους στην επαρχία Piztala. Ελπίζω να είσαι κι εσύ καλά."

"Είμαι, κορίτσι μου." Ακούστηκε ειλικρινής όταν πρόφερε αυτές τις λέξεις και φάνηκε σαν να ήθελε να προσθέσει κάτι ακόμη. Ωστόσο, συγκράτησε την πρόθεση της καθώς κοίταξε φευγαλέα τον άνθρωπο που συνόδευε την ανιψιά της. "Έχετε τακτοποιηθεί στο σπίτι;"

"Ναι, είναι υπέροχο! Ευχαριστούμε. Αρέσει και στους δύο από εμάς." Απάντησε η Βανέσσα.

Η Κάριν εξέφρασε την ικανοποίηση της. Έπειτα ενημέρωσε το συγγενικό της πρόσωπο πως θα έφευγε την αυριανή μέρα για μια δουλειά στην πόλη Lestallum και θα επέστρεφε την επόμενη βδομάδα.

"Να προσέχεις κατά την διάρκεια του ταξιδιού. Νωρίτερα το απόγευμα, πληροφορηθήκαμε ότι ένα ασυνήθιστο πλήθος από daemon κινείται έξω από τα σύνορα της πόλης."

Η Κάριν δεν έδειξε να πτοείται, "Έχω μάθει να φυλάγομαι από τα πλάσματα της νύχτας. Πάντοτε ταξιδεύω πρωινές ώρες, γνωρίζοντας ότι το φως είναι ο σύμμαχος μου και ταυτόχρονα η δική τους αδυναμία." Αποχαιρέτισε το ζευγάρι, υπενθυμίζοντας στην Βανέσσα να μην αμελήσει την ανάγνωση της επιστολής.

"Αν θέλεις να ανοίξεις τώρα τον φάκελο, μπορούμε να καθίσουμε κάπου ώστε να διαβάσεις τα γράμματα που σου έστειλαν." Πρότεινε ο Λούτσε.

Η Βανέσσα κοίταξε μουδιασμένη τα εσώκλειστα χειρόγραφα που είχε στην κατοχή της. Μπορούσε ήδη να φανταστεί το περιεχόμενο των κειμένων. Σκεφτόμενη τις προηγούμενες επιστολές, γνώριζε πως ο Ντέσμοντ και η Έλσα δεν ενέκριναν τον γάμο της, ούτε την καταγωγή του ανθρώπου που η ίδια είχε επιλέξει για να ζήσει μαζί του. Ακόμη, είχαν υπαινιχθεί πως η κόρη τους θα ήταν πιο ευτυχισμένη αν τελικά έφευγε από την πρωτεύουσα, επιλέγοντας να ζήσει μόνιμα στην Lucinia ή μετοικώντας στην Tenebrae.

"Θα ελέγξω αργότερα την αλληλογραφία μου. Δεν υπάρχει λόγος βιασύνης." Αποκρίθηκε η παραλήπτρια ελαφρώς αγχωμένα. Τοποθέτησε τον φάκελο μέσα στην φαρδιά τσέπη της ζακέτας που φορούσε. Το ελεύθερο χέρι της έψαξε εκείνο του συντρόφου της καθώς ξεκίνησαν να περπατούν πάλι.

"Παρ' όλο που έχασα την μητέρα μου όταν ήμουν 9 ετών, υπάρχουν στιγμές που αναρωτιέμαι τι θα μου έγραφε αν ήξερε πως μάχομαι για το βασίλειο. Μερικές φορές, και μόνο η προσπάθεια να φανταστώ ένα τέτοιο κείμενο, γαληνεύει το πνεύμα μου και παίρνω θάρρος, έστω κι αν είναι μονάχα μια φαντασίωση."

"Μου έχεις μιλήσει για την Σαρλίν. Φαίνεται ότι ήταν ένας άνθρωπος που ήξερε να νοιάζεται, χωρίς να επιβαρύνει την σκέψη κάποιου με προκαταλήψεις ή φόβους. Θα ήταν περήφανη για εσένα και τα επιτεύγματα σου, αλλά και ανήσυχη, όπως συμβαίνει με τους περισσότερους γονείς."

"Έχεις δίκιο. Είμαι σίγουρος πως θα χαιρόταν ιδιαίτερα αν σε γνώριζε και μάθαινε πως είμαστε ζευγάρι."

Έκδηλη συγκίνηση φώτισε το πρόσωπο της Βανέσσα όταν άκουσε αυτά τα λόγια. Αγκάλιασε τον Λούτσε και μοιράστηκαν ένα φιλί το οποίο τους άφησε σχεδόν ξέπνοους. Ταυτόχρονα όμως, επανέφερε ένα ζωτικό κομμάτι της χαράς που επισκιάστηκε για λίγο, λόγω της επιστολής των Μάρσιν.

* * *

_Σημειώσεις 7ου κεφαλαίου_:

:·: _**Εθνοτική γλώσσα της **__**Galahd **_:·: _(πρωτότυπη μυθοπλασία της συγγραφέα)_

serine'h dillis : άνθος του ξημερώματος (γνωστό και ως ρόδο της Lucinia)

serine'h : ξημέρωμα, χάραμα

nah'er : νύχτα, βράδυ

dillis : άνθος

[ Η μορφολογία των περισσότερων ουσιαστικών και επιθέτων δεν μεταβάλλεται με βάση την πτώση ή τον αριθμό. Οι πιο σύνθετες λέξεις (ή όσες εκφράζουν πιο σύνθετα και αφηρημένα νοήματα) σχηματίζονται με ιδεογράμματα τα οποία περικλείουν άλλες λέξεις ή αντανακλούν κάποια φιλοσοφική προσέγγιση των κατοίκων της Galahd. ]

[1] Στο επίσημο βιογραφικό σημείωμα του Σόνιτους, ο ίδιος αναφέρεται ως αυθεντία στον χειρισμό διαφόρων όπλων.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**VIII**_

[ Μάρτιος, 748 Σ.Ε. ]

Εκείνο το βροχερό απόγευμα, την 8η ημέρα του Μαρτίου, ήταν η πρώτη φορά που η Βανέσσα Μάρσιν θα γιόρταζε τα γενέθλια της μακριά από το πατρικό σπίτι. Λόγω του καθημερινού της προγράμματος και της τακτικής πληρωμής του ενοικίου για το σχετικά άνετο διαμέρισμα στο οποίο ζούσε, δεν είχε το περιθώριο να οργανώσει κάτι πολύ ξεχωριστό. Δεδομένων των συνθηκών, όφειλε να διαχειρίζεται υπεύθυνα τις οικονομίες της αλλά και τον ελεύθερο χρόνο που διέθετε. Ωστόσο, ένιωσε ικανοποιημένη με την επιλογή της να καλέσει κάποιες φίλες -επίσης μέλη της ομάδας Kingsglaive- για τις οποίες είχε ετοιμάσει φουρνιστές λιχουδιές νωρίτερα. Το σπίτι μοσχοβολούσε με το άρωμα της κανέλας και του πορτοκαλιού, καθώς αυτά ήταν τα καθοριστικά υλικά του κέικ γενεθλίων που είχε ψηθεί.

Μολονότι προσπάθησε να την αποφύγει, μια σιωπηλή μελαγχολία είχε κουρνιάσει μέσα της. Όσο κι αν επιθυμούσε να μιλήσει με τους γονείς και τον αγαπημένο της αδελφό έχοντας ως αφορμή την ιδιαίτερη εκείνη μέρα, μια άμεση επικοινωνία μεταξύ τους θα ήταν σίγουρα αδύνατη.

Η χρήση κινητών τηλεφώνων ήταν πολύ σπάνια έξω από τα σύνορα της Insomnia· η Βανέσσα δεν μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι γι' αυτό. Μα ακόμη κι αν οι συγγενείς της διέθεταν κινητά τηλέφωνα, μια τέτοια επικοινωνία θα ενείχε πιθανούς κινδύνους. Ένα καταγεγραμμένο τηλεφώνημα προς την Insomnia, εύκολα θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί ύποπτο από τους κατακτητές και τότε θα ανέκριναν την οικογένεια των Μάρσιν. Δεν επρόκειτο για ένα ακραίο σενάριο. Η υπεραναπτυγμένη τεχνολογία της Gralea ήταν γνωστή σε όλους. Κανείς δεν θα παραξενευόταν αν η Αυτοκρατορία διέθετε τα μέσα που διευκόλυναν την παρακολούθηση ασύρματων κλήσεων εντός των κατακτημένων εδαφών.

Υπήρχε ένας ακόμη άνθρωπος τον οποίο η Βανέσσα δεν θα έβλεπε την ημέρα των γενεθλίων της. Ο Λούτσε Λάζαρους συμμετείχε σε μια στρατιωτική αποστολή στην επαρχία Duscae και έλειπε από την πρωτεύουσα για αρκετές μέρες.

Μετά την αναχώρηση εκείνου και άλλων Glaives που είχαν επιλεγεί για τον ίδιο σκοπό, η κοπέλα από την Lucinia δεν μπορούσε να σταματήσει να τον σκέφτεται. Είχε εμπιστοσύνη στις ικανότητες αυτού του άνδρα και πίστευε ότι η ομάδα θα επιτύγχανε τον στόχο της. Ταυτόχρονα όμως, υπήρχαν περιστάσεις κατά τις οποίες η ίδια πάλευε να κατευνάσει την ανησυχία της—όπως όταν διάβαζε τα πρωτοσέλιδα εφημερίδων που αναφέρονταν στις δράσεις του Niflheim.

Η εορτάζουσα φίλεψε τις καλεσμένες οι οποίες την τίμησαν με την παρουσία τους· τα κορίτσια κάθισαν στο σαλόνι, απολαμβάνοντας τις χειροποίητες λιχουδιές και συνομιλώντας. Αναπόφευκτα, ένα από τα θέματα συζήτησης υπήρξε και η πρόσφατη, μυστική αποστολή που είχε ανατεθεί σε μέλη της ομάδας τους.

"Άκουσα μια φήμη σήμερα το πρωί. Εκτός από τους δικούς μας, έφυγαν μαζί τους και ορισμένοι φύλακες του στέμματος." Επεσήμανε κάποια από τις επισκέπτριες.

"Δεν μου φαίνεται περίεργο. Πρόσεξα βέβαια ότι έχει περάσει πολύς καιρός από την τελευταία φορά που είδαμε τον στρατάρχη. Ίσως ηγείται και ο ίδιος κάποιας αποστολής έξω από την Insomnia." Ανέφερε η Κρόου, ακουμπώντας το πιάτο που κρατούσε, επάνω στο τραπέζι. Δεν είχε τελειώσει, αλλά ήθελε να πιεί μερικές γουλιές από το τσάι της όσο ήταν ακόμη ζεστό.

"Η Duscae βρίθει από σημαντικά ιστορικά μνημεία και τοποθεσίες που συνδέονται με τον Πόλεμο των Άστρινων [1]. Αναρωτιέμαι σε ποιά από αυτές θα μπορούσαν να έχουν σταλεί οι δικοί μας. Ορισμένες θεωρούνται επικίνδυνες, όπως ο Πύργος Costlemark." Είπε η Βανέσσα κοιτώντας τις φίλες της. Στα χέρια της κρατούσε μια κούπα ζεστού, βιολογικού καφέ που είχε λάβει ως δώρο από μια καλεσμένη.

"Αργά ή γρήγορα θα μάθουμε, έτσι δεν είναι; Λογικά, μια αποστολή παύει να θεωρείται απόρρητη όταν ολοκληρωθεί και εφόσον έχει προκύψει το επιθυμητό αποτέλεσμα." Συλλογίστηκε κάποια από την παρέα, ενώ ήταν καθισμένη στο πάτωμα, πάνω στο χαλί. Η ίδια δεν φαινόταν να κρυώνει, παρ' όλο που η θέρμανση του σπιτιού ήταν ανεπαρκής.

"Εξαρτάται από την σοβαρότητα και τον σκοπό της. Επίσης, αν το αποτέλεσμα αναμένεται να εκπληρωθεί μετά από μακροπρόθεσμες προσπάθειες, τότε όχι, δεν πρέπει να αποκαλυφθούν οι λεπτομέρειες που την αφορούν." Εξήγησε η Κρόου και κοίταξε το περιεχόμενο του φλυτζανιού που είχε στα χέρια της.

"Όταν σ' ακούω να μιλάς έτσι, Άλτιους, αμέσως σκέφτομαι ότι είσαι η καταλληλότερη για μια άκρως σημαντική αποστολή...!" Είπε μια από τις φίλες που έδειχνε να την θαυμάζει ειλικρινά.

"Λες~;" Απάντησε ευδιάθετα η αποδέκτρια του κομπλιμέντου. "Ο χρόνος θα δείξει."

* * *

Έπειτα από τις ευχές για τα γενέθλια της Βανέσσα και τον ευχάριστο χρόνο που πέρασαν όλες μαζί, οι επισκέπτριες έφυγαν από το σπίτι λίγο πριν τα μεσάνυχτα. Η Κρόου ήταν η τελευταία από τις φίλες που έμεινε δίπλα στην φιλόξενη ένοικο του διαμερίσματος· ο λόγος δεν άργησε να φανερωθεί.

"Έχεις δώρο από ένα ακόμη άτομο που δεν κατάφερε να είναι μαζί σου σήμερα, αλλά φρόντισε να το λάβεις εγκαίρως." Είπε με νόημα η μαχήτρια από την Galahd. Δίχως την παραμικρή καθυστέρηση, έψαξε μια εσωτερική θήκη του σακιδίου της.

"Από ποιόν...;" Ρώτησε η Βανέσσα. Παρακολούθησε την φίλη της με ανείπωτη αγωνία, χωρίς καν να είναι σίγουρη για ποιό λόγο αισθανόταν έτσι.

Η Κρόου απλώς χαμογέλασε, αλλά δεν αποκάλυψε κάποιο επιπρόσθετο στοιχείο που θα βοηθούσε στην μαντεψιά. Έδωσε το φίλτρο Elixir στην φίλη της και εκείνη το κράτησε προσεχτικά με τα δύο χέρια.

"Μάλιστα~ Υποθέτω ότι είναι κάποιο πρόσωπο από την ομάδα μας. Αλλά ποιός ήταν αυτός ή αυτή που δεν μπορούσε να με δει ή να μου μιλήσει καθ' όλη την διάρκεια της μέρας; Ή και νωρίτερα;"

"Είμαι σίγουρη ότι ξέρεις." Η νεαρή γυναίκα που είχε μεταφέρει το δώρο, συνέχισε να την κοιτά με νόημα.

Ακούγοντας την απάντηση, η Βανέσσα ένιωσε εκείνη την συστολή που ήταν ανάμικτη με ευφορία, όπως τότε που είχε επιστρέψει το πανωφόρι στον Λούτσε και τον παρακολούθησε να το φοράει καθώς ο ίδιος στεκόταν απέναντι της.

Πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα, "Ο Λούτσε;"

Η Κρόου έκανε μια χειρονομία με τα χέρια της σαν να ήθελε να πει, 'ποιός άλλος;'

Η φίλη της το παρατήρησε αυτό και η συστολή της έγινε εντονότερη. Βρήκε καταφύγιο στις λέξεις, προσπαθώντας να κερδίσει λίγο χρόνο ώστε να αποτρέψει ένα πολύ δυνατό συναίσθημα να την κατακλύσει, "Ξέρεις...δεν έχει καμιά λογική." Είπε μουδιασμένα. "Εννοώ την επιλογή του, παρ' ότι την εκτιμώ και βλέπω ότι αντανακλά την γενναιοδωρία του. Όμως ο Λούτσε βρίσκεται κάπου εκεί έξω, μακριά από την πόλη, διακινδυνεύοντας την ζωή του και παρ' όλα αυτά θεώρησε σωστό να μου χαρίσει ένα πολύτιμο Elixir, αντί να το φυλάξει για την αποστολή; Η πράξη του δεν συμβαδίζει με την λογική. Το θεωρώ περίεργο. Πώς του ήρθε να το κάνει αυτό;"

"Αν μου επιτρέπεις να πω την γνώμη μου, θα έλεγα πως αυτό το δώρο σηματοδοτεί κάτι παραπάνω από την γενναιοδωρία του. Είναι ένα μήνυμα του αποστολέα· θέλει να παραμείνεις ασφαλής για όσο θα λείπει."

"Δεν είμαι σίγουρη ότι καταλαβαίνω. Η ανησυχία του δεν θα έπρεπε να υπερβαίνει αυτή που αισθάνομαι εγώ για την ασφάλεια του."

"Μπορεί εκείνος να μην το βλέπει έτσι."

Η Βανέσσα την κοίταξε κατάπληκτη και έπειτα κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα, κρατώντας το φίλτρο Elixir κοντά της. Κατά την διάρκεια εκείνων των στιγμών, ένιωθε σαν να μην μπορούσε να βασιστεί στην δική της αντίληψη. Ταυτόχρονα, ήταν αδύνατο να παραβλέψει εκείνη την γνώριμη θέρμη που απλωνόταν στο πρόσωπο της...

"Κρόου, τι συμβαίνει;" Ρώτησε με γνήσια απορία. Ένα απροσδιόριστο, αλλά δυνατό συναίσθημα θόλωσε όλες τις σκέψεις που υπήρξαν προηγουμένως στο νου της, όπως ένα περαστικό σύννεφο που καλύπτει την σελήνη στον ουρανό.

"Υπάρχει κάτι που παρατήρησα, φίλη μου...αλλά, τουλάχιστον για την ώρα, θα ήταν σοφότερο να μην εμπλακώ. Πρέπει να φανείτε γενναίοι—και οι δύο. Όπως και να 'χει, πρέπει να φύγω κι εσύ να ξεκουραστείς. Θα σε δω αύριο." Καληνύχτισαν η μια την άλλη και η κοπέλα από την Lucinia ετοιμάστηκε για ύπνο. Μόνο που εκείνο το βράδυ, παρέμεινε ξάγρυπνη για αρκετές ώρες. Προσπαθούσε να ερμηνεύσει την ζεστασιά που τύλιγε την ψυχή της όποτε σκεφτόταν τον άνθρωπο ο οποίος θα ξεκουραζόταν κάτω από τον ουρανό της Duscae...

\- - - / / / - - -

[ Τέλη Ιουλίου, 751 Σ.Ε. ]

Αφότου η Βανέσσα έλαβε τον φάκελο από την Κάριν, το ζευγάρι επέστρεψε στον κεντρικό δρόμο επιλέγοντας μια διαφορετική έξοδο από την ήσυχη παραλία. Κάθε τόσο, το βλέμμα της κοπέλας επικεντρωνόταν στα εντυπωσιακά πέταλα του _serine'h dilis_, όπως το είχε αποκαλέσει ο Λούτσε και το οποίο κρατούσε η ίδια στο χέρι της.

Ξενάγησε τον σύντροφο της σε αγαπημένους δρόμους, παρατηρώντας τι είχε αλλάξει τα τελευταία 5 χρόνια που είχε λείψει από την πόλη. Ο φρέσκος αέρας που ερχόταν από τους ψηλούς, δασώδεις λόφους, ήταν αναζωογονητικός. Οι λάμπες του δρόμου φώτιζαν τα πλακόστρωτα μονοπάτια όπως και τον χώρο της μεγάλης πλατείας. Ο ωραίος καιρός ενθάρρυνε τους περιπάτους μέχρι αργά και πολλά από τα εξωτερικά τραπέζια των καταστημάτων ήταν κατειλημμένα.

Καθώς απομακρύνονταν από την κίνηση του κέντρου της πόλης, η ηρεμία της νύχτας αγκάλιασε τις αισθήσεις τους. Πυγολαμπίδες κρύβονταν στους θάμνους και η φωνή μιας μοναχικής κουκουβάγιας αντηχούσε πέρα από τις συστάδες των δέντρων όπου καραδοκούσε.

Μόλις στάθηκαν έξω από την φωτισμένη είσοδο του σπιτιού, η Βανέσσα έβγαλε το κλειδί από την τσέπη της. Χρειάστηκε λίγο παραπάνω χρόνο απ' όσο είχε υπολογίσει για να ξεκλειδώσει την πόρτα, καθώς ο Λούτσε την είχε αγκαλιάσει γύρω από την μέση και τα χείλη του φιλούσαν τον ακάλυπτο λαιμό της. Αφέθηκε στα χάδια του προτού συγκεντρωθεί στην κλειδαριά και στο άνοιγμα της πόρτας.

Άναψαν τα επιτραπέζια φωτιστικά του κεντρικού δωματίου και της κρεβατοκάμαρας. Το απαλό φως και οι κλειστές κουρτίνες δημιουργούσαν ένα χαλαρωτικό κλίμα. Η Βανέσσα κατάφερε να βρει ένα ανάγλυφο βάζο και το γέμισε με φρέσκο νερό. Βύθισε το στέλεχος του _serine'h dillis_ εκεί μέσα και ακούμπησε το βάζο κοντά στο παράθυρο της κρεβατοκάμαρας. Έπειτα, άνοιξε την πόρτα που οδηγούσε στη βεράντα και πρόσθεσε δύο καρέκλες γύρω από το ξύλινο τραπέζι που υπήρχε ήδη εκεί.

Νωρίτερα, ενώ τακτοποιούσε τα υπάρχοντα της, εντόπισε μια διάφανη, γυάλινη θήκη με μεταλλικό πλαίσιο που μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιηθεί ως φαναράκι. Την μετέφερε στη βεράντα και όταν την ακούμπησε σε ασφαλές σημείο, τοποθέτησε στο εσωτερικό της ένα διακοσμητικό κερί που είχε αγοράσει πρόσφατα. Η μικρή του φλόγα σκόρπισε ένα γλυκό φως γύρω από το τραπέζι.

Έχοντας ήδη ετοιμάσει το δείπνο πριν από την έξοδο τους και αφού πλύθηκαν και άλλαξαν ρούχα, οι δύο επισκέπτες τοποθέτησαν τα πιάτα και ποτήρια σ' έναν χειροποίητο δίσκο και βγήκαν στην βεράντα για να απολαύσουν το βραδινό τους. Τα πιο φωτεινά αστέρια είχαν ήδη εμφανιστεί στον ουρανό και ελάχιστα σύννεφα περιπλανιούνταν νωχελικά πάνω από τις κορφές των λόφων.

Παρ' όλο που είχαν αποφασίσει να ξεκουραστούν νωρίς απόψε, κανείς από τους δύο δεν ήταν έτοιμος ν' αφήσει την νυχτερινή δροσιά που απολάμβαναν ή τα αμέτρητα αστέρια που στόλιζαν τον βαθύ μπλε ουρανό. Αφού γευμάτισαν και ενώ είχαν μαζέψει το σερβίτσιο του φαγητού και όλα ήταν τακτοποιημένα στην κουζίνα, τους έλειπε η προθυμία να αποσυρθούν από το μπαλκόνι με την πανέμορφη θέα.

Η κόρη των Μάρσιν, αποσφράγισε τον φάκελο και μελέτησε την επιστολή των γονιών της. Εξέφραζαν την ικανοποίηση τους για την πρώτη της άδεια και το γεγονός ότι θα επέστρεφε -έστω για μερικές μέρες- στην πατρίδα. Την ενημέρωσαν για τις ακαδημαϊκές επιδόσεις του υγιούς πλέον Χάγκεν και ήθελαν να μάθουν εάν και εκείνη έχαιρε άκρας υγείας. Όπως το περίμενε η αναγνώστρια, για άλλη μια φορά θέλησαν να μάθουν αν η κόρη τους σκεφτόταν να φύγει οριστικά από την πρωτεύουσα. Περιφρονούσαν το γεγονός ότι η Βανέσσα ήταν έγγαμη και ότι ο σύζυγος της ήταν υποδιοικητής και μέλος των Kingsglaive όπως κι εκείνη. Το ένστικτο της είχε επαληθευτεί. Με ανάμικτα συναισθήματα, δίπλωσε το γράμμα, ακουμπώντας το στην άκρη του τραπεζιού και κοίταξε τον σύντροφο της, αναζητώντας το βλέμμα του. Εκείνος προσπάθησε να ψυχανεμιστεί αν η Βανέσσα ήθελε να μιλήσουν για το περιεχόμενο του χειρόγραφου κειμένου.

"Λούτσε...; Είμαι σίγουρη πως υπάρχουν κι άλλες λέξεις στην γλώσσα της Galahd οι οποίες ηχούν τόσο όμορφα όσο εκείνες που ανέφερες νωρίτερα. Όμως πόσες ακόμη αντανακλούν ένα φιλοσοφικό νόημα, όπως η λέξη που περιγράφει την ιδιότητα του ξημερώματος;"

Υπήρχε κάτι στην ζεστασιά της φωνής της που παρότρυνε τον Λούτσε να έρθει πιο κοντά. Κράτησε το χέρι της Βανέσσα μέσα στο δικό του και οι δύο αγαπημένοι σύντροφοι έμπλεξαν τα δάχτυλα μεταξύ τους.

"Απ' όσο θυμάμαι, είναι πολλές." Απάντησε εκείνος με μετριοφροσύνη. Το πρόσωπο του φωτίστηκε μ' ένα χαμόγελο καθώς κοιτούσε τα χέρια τους που κρατούσαν το ένα το άλλο. "Αν θέλεις να μάθεις μερικές από αυτές, θα ήταν ευχαρίστηση μου να μεταφέρω αυτή την γνώση σ' εσένα."

Η κοπέλα ένευσε με συγκατάβαση. Προτιμούσε να αφεθεί στον ανεξερεύνητο κόσμο των λέξεων της Galahd, παρά σε εκείνον του γράμματος που εκπροσωπούσε την απόρριψη και την δυσπιστία.

"Ίσως καταφέρω να μάθω και την ίδια την γλώσσα...Φαντάσου την έκφραση του Λίμπερτους και του Νυξ αν με άκουγαν~! Εδώ όπου γεννήθηκα, υπάρχει η παλιά αντιλήψη πως αν κάποιος θέλει να προκαλέσει την μοίρα με θετικό τρόπο, πρέπει να πορευτεί πέρα από το μονοπάτι που θεωρεί πιο οικείο. Το εμβληματικό σύνθημα των Kingsglaive είναι 'Για την εστία και την τιμή' [2]. Υπάρχει μια ακόμη εστία για την οποία νοιάζομαι και θέλω να προστατέψω. Η Lucinia δεν είναι το μόνο σπίτι που έχω—υπάρχει και η αγάπη μας."

Οι σημαντικές αποφάσεις που αφορούσαν την ζωή της, είχαν παρθεί από την νεαρή γυναίκα με έναν τρόπο συνειδητοποιημένο. Χαιρόταν όποτε άκουγε ότι ο αδελφός της ήταν καλά και προόδευε, συνάμα όμως, πονούσε κάθε φορά που ερχόταν αντιμέτωπη με την αμφιβολία των γονιών της. Δεν επιθυμούσε την αναμέτρηση με ό,τι την πλήγωνε. Όχι, την ενδιέφερε περισσότερο να αφιερωθεί σε ό,τι την ενέπνεε.

Έχοντας ακούσει τις σκέψεις που ξεδίπλωσε εκείνη, ο Λούτσε ανταποκρίθηκε σηκώνοντας μαλακά την Βανέσσα στα χέρια του και την μετέφερε στο κρεβάτι που μοιράζονταν. Επέστρεψε στη βεράντα μόνο για να σβήσει το κερί, αφήνοντας το ξανά μέσα στην γυάλινη θήκη. Αδημονώντας να βρεθεί στο πλευρό της αγαπημένης του, έκλεισε αθόρυβα την μπαλκονόπορτα και τις μακριές κουρτίνες της κάμαρας.

* * *

_Σημειώσεις και μεταφράσεις 8ου κεφαλαίου_: [1] Astral: Άστρινος, Άστρινη , War of the Astrals: Πόλεμος των Άστρινων. Οι Άστρινοι αποτελούνται από 6 θεότητες που επιτηρούν την Eos.

[2] Το σύνθημα της ομάδας Kingsglaive παρουσιάζει κάποιες διαφορές ανάλογα τις διαφορετικές γλώσσες στις οποίες έχει κυκλοφορήσει η ταινία. Προσωπικά χρησιμοποιώ την μετάφραση της γερμανικής εκδοχής [für Heimat und Ehre]. Σημειωτέον δε, είναι διαφορετική από την αντίστοιχη αγγλική και ιαπωνική εκδοχή.

:·: _**Εθνοτική γλώσσα της **__**Galahd **_:·: _(πρωτότυπη μυθοπλασία της συγγραφέα)_

serine'h dillis : άνθος του ξημερώματος (γνωστό και ως ρόδο της Lucinia)

* * *

_Απάντηση στην Alice_: Ευχαριστώ πολύ για τα θετικά σου σχόλια. Η παρατήρηση σου για την Βανέσσα ήταν πολύ εύστοχη και εκτιμώ τις ειδικότερες επισημάνσεις για τις σκηνές του κεφαλαίου που ξεχώρισες. Εύχομαι κι εγώ να έχεις μια υπέροχη χρονιά!


	9. Chapter 9

_Σημειώσεις: _Πρώτο κεφάλαιο για την νέα χρονιά και σίγουρα ένα από τα αγαπημένα μου! Είμαι ιδιαίτερα ευχαριστημένη με την τελική εκδοχή του και ελπίζω να την απολαύσουν οι αναγνώστες. Η συγγραφή και οι διορθώσεις/επεξεργασία του 9ου κεφάλαιου υπήρξαν αρκετά απαιτητικές, ωστόσο ήταν μια πολύ όμορφη διαδικασία.

* * *

**_Κεφάλαιο__ IX  
_**

[ Μάρτιος, 748 Σ.Ε. ]

_Έχει ήδη περάσει πάνω από μια βδομάδα από τότε που αναχώρησες για την αποστολή...Κάθε βράδυ, οι σκέψεις με φέρνουν κοντά σου, έστω κι αν δεν μπορώ να σου μιλήσω ή να μάθω τουλάχιστον αν είσαι καλά. Αυτή την στιγμή, κάθομαι στα πέτρινα σκαλοπάτια που ενώνουν το αίθριο πεδίο εξάσκησης με την κλειστή αίθουσα...Σκέφτομαι την μέρα που γνωριστήκαμε, την προπόνηση μας στην πτητική στρέβλωση και όλες τις φορές που ένιωσα ότι είμαι κομμάτι της ζωής σου, όπως κι εσύ της δικής μου._

_Τι σημαίνει εκείνο το δώρο για τα γενέθλια μου, Λούτσε; Δεν είμαι σίγουρη ότι ξέρω την απάντηση. Ωστόσο, έχω ερμηνεύσει τι σημαίνουν τα συναισθήματα που με κρατούν ξάγρυπνη τις νύχτες και σε έντονη εγρήγορση το πρωί. Δεν έχω αισθανθεί κάτι παρόμοιο στο παρελθόν. Νιώθω σαν να βρίσκομαι σε ανεξερεύνητο, αλλά φωτεινό έδαφος._

_Αν κάποιος μου ζητούσε να περιγράψω την ουσία όσων νιώθω, θα έλεγα ότι έχει την ζεστασιά εκείνου του πανωφοριού που δάνεισες κάποτε σ' εμένα. Επιπλέον, την χαρακτηρίζει η ευτυχία όταν συναντιόμαστε, καθώς και η αίσθηση απαράμιλλης γαλήνης σαν αυτή που νιώθεις όταν εισέρχεσαι σ' εκείνον τον τόπο (όποιος κι αν είναι αυτός) τον οποίο αποκαλείς __σπίτι__._

_Εάν σε αυτόν τον κόσμο υπάρχει ένα άλλο σπίτι για εμένα εκτός από την Lucinia, θα έλεγα πως είναι οι στιγμές που έχουμε μοιραστεί, Λούτσε. Ενυπάρχει τόση χαρά μέσα σε αυτή την μυστική συνειδητοποίηση._

_Ελπίζω να επιστρέψεις σύντομα με την ομάδα σου, σώος και αβλαβής..._

Αφού αποτύπωσε τις σκέψεις της σε μια άδεια σελίδα, η Βανέσσα έκλεισε το προσωπικό της ημερολόγιο και τοποθέτησε το στυλό μέσα στην υφασμάτινη μολυβοθήκη που είχε φέρει από την Lucinia. Έσυρε την μικρή λαβή του φερμουάρ η οποία ήταν διακοσμημένη με μια σμαραγδί, φουντωτή τούφα, ασφαλίζοντας με αυτό τον τρόπο το εσωτερικό της θήκης. Ήταν ένα από τα υπάρχοντα που θύμιζαν στην ιδιοκτήτρια τον τόπο της· είχε χρησιμοποιήσει την συγκεκριμένη μολυβοθήκη κατά την διάρκεια όλων των χρόνων του λυκείου. Τακτοποίησε τα δύο αντικείμενα μέσα στο σακίδιο και σηκώθηκε από τα σκαλοπάτια όπου είχε καθίσει νωρίτερα. Οι περισσότεροι Glaives -όπως και η ίδια- είχαν ήδη εκπληρώσει τα καθήκοντα της ημέρας.

Εκείνο το ηλιόλουστο απόγευμα της Πέμπτης, ο Τίτος Ντράουτος χρειάστηκε να απουσιάσει από τις κεντρικές εγκαταστάσεις λόγω ενός απρογραμμάτιστου συμβουλίου στο κάστρο του ηγεμόνα. Προκειμένου να μην ακυρωθούν οι τελευταίες ώρες προπονήσεων, ο Κλάρους Αμισίτια ανέλαβε εκτάκτως να επιβλέψει τους Glaives. Οι περισσότεροι από τους μαχητές του βασιλιά δεν τον γνώριζαν. Συνεπώς, ο μεγαλύτερος σε ηλικία άνδρας, φρόντισε να συστηθεί. Εργαζόταν ως αξιωματικός των φυλάκων του στέμματος και του είχε ανατεθεί ο ρόλος της 'Ασπίδος του Βασιλιά', εξηγώντας στους Glaives τι σήμαινε αυτό. Τα μέλη της οικογένειας Αμισίτια ήταν επιφορτισμένα με το κληρονομικό δικαίωμα και την υποχρέωση να προστατεύουν τον εκάστοτε μονάρχη του Lucis ως προσωπικοί του σωματοφύλακες.

Ήταν μια ευχάριστη γνωριμία για όλους, καθώς ο συγκεκριμένος ξιφομάχος φαινόταν εξίσου αφοσιωμένος στην υπεράσπιση του βασιλείου, όπως ο Ντράουτος και ο Κορ Λεόνις. Η σκέψη πως μια ευρύτερη ομάδα ικανών ανθρώπων -ανεξάρτητα από την καταγωγή ή το υπόβαθρο- αγωνιζόταν για το καλό της ηπείρου, ενίσχυε το ηθικό της Βανέσσα, παροτρύνοντας την να μην σκέφτεται τόσο πολύ τις μάχες που είχαν χαθεί στο μακρινό παρελθόν. Εξάλλου, ο πόλεμος δεν κερδίζεται μόνο από το μέγεθος ενός στρατού. Η γενναιότητα και το χάρισμα των αγωνιστών, είναι δύο παράμετροι που δεν υστερούν καθόλου σε σημασία.

Νωρίτερα, καθώς οι μαχητές του βασιλιά έφευγαν από το αρχηγείο, η Βανέσσα είπε στις φίλες της ότι επιθυμούσε να μείνει για λίγο μόνη. Τα κορίτσια όμως επέμειναν να έρθει κι εκείνη μαζί τους. Η Κρόου πρέπει να αντιλήφθηκε κάτι και ενθάρρυνε τις υπόλοιπες να επιτρέψουν στην σύμμαχο τους να γυρίσει στο σπίτι με τον τρόπο που η ίδια ήθελε. Η κοπέλα από την Lucinia ευγνωμονούσε την στάση της Κρόου η οποία ήταν διακριτική και γεμάτη κατανόηση. Η μαχήτρια από την βορειοδυτική Cleigne, δεν την είχε πιέσει ούτε μια φορά να μιλήσει για τα συναισθήματα της σχετικά με τον Λούτσε...

Διασχίζοντας το κέντρο της πόλης με σταθερό βήμα, η Βανέσσα στάθηκε στην κορυφή της ψηλής, μεταλλικής σκάλας η οποία οδηγούσε στην προσφυγική συνοικία. Κατέβηκε το κάθε σκαλοπάτι, παρατηρώντας την κινητικότητα στους δρόμους του χαμηλότερου πολεοδομικού επιπέδου. Αρκετοί άνθρωποι απολάμβαναν την βόλτα τους στην αγορά ή αγόραζαν προμήθειες για το σπίτι.

Όσο ο Λούτσε βρισκόταν έξω από την πρωτεύουσα λόγω της αποστολής στην Duscae, η κοπέλα συνήθιζε να περνάει από την οδό όπου έμενε εκείνος, επιστρέφοντας στο δικό της σπίτι. Ήταν μια προσωπική παρόρμηση κι ας ήξερε πως αυτή η πράξη δεν θα επιδρούσε με οποιονδήποτε τρόπο στην εξέλιξη της αποστολής.

Πλησιάζοντας την γνώριμη είσοδο της πολυκατοικίας, έκανε μια στάση για να παρατηρήσει ένα σύνθετο, πολύχρωμο γκράφιτι που κάποιος είχε ζωγραφίσει πρόσφατα σ' έναν παρακείμενο τοίχο. Εκείνη την ημέρα, η θερμοκρασία ήταν πολύ χαμηλή. Όμως ο ήλιος που άγγιζε το πρόσωπο της, λειτουργούσε ως υπενθύμιση ότι η Άνοιξη δεν θα αργούσε να επισκεφτεί την πόλη του στέμματος.

"Βανέσσα;" Μια γνωστή, αγαπημένη φωνή απομάκρυνε το βάρος της ανησυχίας που είχε συντροφεύσει το νου της μαχήτριας για τόσες μέρες. Στράφηκε προς την κατεύθυνση της φωνής και αντίκρισε τον άνδρα τον οποίο προσδοκούσε, ντυμένο με την στολή που φορούσαν όλοι οι Glaives. Πλησίασαν ο ένας τον άλλο και εκείνη, χωρίς πολλή σκέψη, τον αγκάλιασε σαν να ήθελε να βεβαιωθεί ότι ο Λούτσε βρισκόταν στ' αλήθεια εδώ. Ο πολεμιστής ανταποκρίθηκε στην αγκαλιά με την ίδια θέρμη, κρατώντας την Βανέσσα κοντά του· χάιδεψε ανάλαφρα τα μαλλιά της που εκείνη άφηνε ως συνήθως λυτά μετά τις υποχρεώσεις της ημέρας.

Έμειναν για αρκετά λεπτά αγκαλιασμένοι -δεν είχε συμβεί ποτέ κάτι παρόμοιο μεταξύ τους- σαν να είχαν συνεννοηθεί από πριν. Δεν υπήρξε ούτε μια στιγμή αμηχανίας ή απορίας. Καθώς στέκονταν μπροστά από τον τοίχο με το γκράφιτι που είχε τραβήξει την προσοχή της Βανέσσα, κανείς από τους δύο δεν είπε κάτι για όση ώρα τα σώματα τους ήταν κοντά. Η σιωπή τους όμως, εγγυόταν την λήξη την ανησυχίας και την χαρά της επανασύνδεσης. Μόλις απομακρύνθηκαν σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα ο ένας από τον άλλο, τα βλέμματα τους συναντήθηκαν.

Εκείνο που πρόσεξε αμέσως η νεαρή γυναίκα, ήταν μια πρόσφατη αμυχή στο μάγουλο του συμπολεμιστή της. Κρίνοντας από την όψη του τραύματος, φαινόταν πως θα περνούσε αρκετός χρόνος μέχρι την πλήρη επούλωση. Ετοιμαζόταν να πει κάτι σχετικά μ' αυτό, όμως ο άνδρας από την Galahd μίλησε πρώτος, "Ώστε ήξερες πως θα επιστρέφαμε σήμερα; Σας ενημέρωσε ο διοικητής;"

"Όχι Λούτσε, κανείς από εμάς δεν ενημερώθηκε. Ειδικά σήμερα, ο διοικητής Ντράουτος έλειψε πολλές ώρες από το αρχηγείο. Όσο για εμένα, περνούσα από τον δρόμο σου επειδή..."

Το ακριβές σχήμα του συνειρμού της, θόλωσε. Δεν ήξερε πως να συνεχίσει ή με ποιό τρόπο να εκφράσει τα συναισθήματα που υπήρχαν στην καρδιά της. Εισέπνευσε βαθειά, καταφέρνοντας να αποδιώξει έναν πολύ έντονο δισταγμό που ήταν έτοιμος να περικυκλώσει κάθε δική της λέξη, "Επειδή ήθελα να σε δω." Του είπε τελικά, έστω κι αν ήξερε πως αυτό δεν ακουγόταν απολύτως λογικό.

Για τον αποδέκτη της απάντησης, δεν είχε καμιά σημασία αν αυτό που ειπώθηκε, συμφωνούσε με την λογική· γιατί στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων, η ευτυχία που κατέλαβε τις αισθήσεις του, ξεπέρασε κάθε σύγκριση ή περιγραφή. Ένα χαμόγελο εμφανίστηκε στα χείλη του Λούτσε, ενώ στα γκριζογάλανα μάτια του αναδύθηκε μια ζεστή έκφραση.

Βλέποντας το αυτό, η Βανέσσα ξαναβρήκε το θάρρος της. Με μια απαλή κίνηση, έφερε το χέρι της κοντά στο πληγωμένο μάγουλο του νεαρού άντρα και οι άκρες των δαχτύλων της άγγιξαν το δέρμα γύρω από την αμυχή, "Τραυματίστηκες σ' εκείνη την αποστολή. Υποψιάζομαι πως κάτι αναπάντεχο πρέπει να έγινε..." Είπε χαμηλόφωνα, με την έγνοια να καθρεπτίζεται στο πρόσωπο της.

"Μην ανησυχείς. Είναι απλώς μια γρατζουνιά και θα επουλωθεί χωρίς ιδιαίτερο πρόβλημα." Της είπε, τηρώντας αυθόρμητα την ίδια ένταση στην φωνή του με την κοπέλα. Το άγγιγμα της είχε μια απολύτως ευχάριστη επίδραση πάνω του, σαν ένα είδος μαγείας που μπορούσε να γλυκάνει την ψυχή του. "Βανέσσα, όταν επιστρέφαμε από την Duscae, σκεφτόμουν κι εγώ ότι ήθελα να σε δω. Εφόσον είμαστε και οι δύο έξω από το σπίτι που κατοικώ και ο ψυχρός καιρός επιμένει, αν το θέλεις, μπορείς να έρθεις μαζί μου, για να πιούμε κάτι που θα μας ζεστάνει."

"Δεν σ' ενοχλώ;" Ρώτησε εκείνη καθώς τα δάχτυλα της απομακρύνθηκαν ανάλαφρα από το πρόσωπο του.

"Σίγουρα όχι." Είπε κατηγορηματικά ο Λούτσε. Χωρίς καθυστέρηση, ξεκίνησαν να ανεβαίνουν τα σκαλοπάτια που οδηγούσαν στον όροφο όπου έμενε.

"Υποθέτω πως επέστρεψαν όλα τα μέλη της αποστολής με ασφάλεια;"

"Ναι, ευτυχώς."

Το μικρό διαμέρισμα ήταν τακτοποιημένο. Όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο, η θερμοκρασία του κεντρικού δωματίου ήταν ιδιαιτέρως χαμηλή αφού ο ένοικος είχε λείψει για σχεδόν δέκα μέρες. Η Βανέσσα δεν βιάστηκε να βγάλει το παλτό της, αλλά ούτε αισθάνθηκε δυσαρεστημένη. Αντιθέτως, ήταν κρυφά ενθουσιασμένη που έμπαινε για πρώτη φορά στον προσωπικό χώρο του συναγωνιστή της. Ο Λούτσε άναψε ένα επιδαπέδιο, θερμαντικό σώμα για την Βανέσσα και παραμέρισε τις κουρτίνες της μπαλκονόπορτας για να μπει φως στο κεντρικό δωμάτιο.

Η επισκέπτρια κάθισε στον καναπέ ο οποίος ήταν στολισμένος μ' ένα φαρδύ, χειροποίητο ριχτάρι και έριξε μια ματιά τριγύρω. Το βλέμμα της επικεντρώθηκε σε μια παλιά βιβλιοθήκη που περιείχε κυρίως τόμους και μερικά διακοσμητικά αντικείμενα. Κοίταξε έπειτα τον Λούτσε όταν της είπε πως είχε αγοράσει ένα παραδοσιακό τσάι που απολάμβαναν πολύ οι άνθρωποι της Galahd.

"Το εντόπισες κάπου έξω από την Insomnia; Εννοώ όσο βρισκόσουν σε αποστολή."

"Ίσως να το έβρισκα και σε κάποιο κατάστημα της Duscae, αλλά το συγκεκριμένο είναι από την συνοικιακή αγορά. Το γεύτηκα και εγγυώμαι ότι αποτελείται στ' αλήθεια από βότανα της βορειοδυτικής Cleigne."

"Θα ήθελα να το δοκιμάσω κι εγώ τότε."

Ο ένοικος διέσχισε έναν στενό διάδρομο και χάθηκε από το οπτικό της πεδίο προκειμένου να ετοιμάσει τα ροφήματα τους. Έφτιαξε έναν ζεστό καφέ για τον ίδιο και επέστρεψε στο δωμάτιο του οποίου η θερμοκρασία ήταν αρκετά πιο ευχάριστη τώρα. Η επισκέπτρια δοκίμασε μια μικρή γουλιά από το τσάι της. Το ελαφρώς πικάντικο άρωμα του μίγματος των βοτάνων συναγωνιζόταν την γλύκα μιάς στάλας μελιού που υπήρχε στο βάθος της κούπας. Της άρεσε η γεύση· έφερε στην επιφάνεια την θύμηση από φθινοπωρινά πρωινά κοντά στις υπέροχες αμμουδιές της Lucinia. Ο Λούτσε χαμογέλασε όταν εκείνη μοιράστηκε αυτή την σκέψη μαζί του.

"Βρίσκω ενδιαφέρων τον τρόπο που συνδυάζεις διαφορετικές πτυχές από δύο αλλογενείς κουλτούρες, βλέποντας που εντοπίζεται η κοινή τους αρμονία." Σχολίασε, ενώ ήταν έτοιμος να δοκιμάσει την πρώτη γουλιά από τον αρωματικό καφέ του. Είχε καθίσει σε μια πολυθρόνα, αντικριστά με την καλεσμένη του.

Η Βανέσσα τον κοίταξε ντροπαλά, "Ευχαριστώ." Του είπε. Μετά από αυτό, επιχείρησε να κατευθύνει το θέμα περισσότερο προς εκείνον, "Ξέρεις, έλαβα το δώρο σου για τα γενέθλια μου. Το έφερε η Κρόου—για την ακρίβεια, μου το έδωσε αφού έφυγαν οι υπόλοιπες φίλες μου. Νομίζω ότι αντιλαμβανόμαστε όλοι την σημασία του φίλτρου Elixir και πόσο πολύτιμο είναι. Γι' αυτό και εκτιμώ πολύ την χειρονομία σου. Όμως...δεν καταλαβαίνω. Πες μου, δεν θα έπρεπε να το κρατήσεις για τον εαυτό σου, λόγω της αποστολής;"

"Ήθελα να το έχεις εσύ." Απάντησε ο Λούτσε, σαν να είχε ερωτηθεί για κάτι απλό και αυτονόητο. Παρατήρησε την διστακτικότητα στο πρόσωπο της Βανέσσα, οπότε συνέχισε στον ίδιο ήρεμο τόνο, "Όλοι οι Glaives διακινδυνεύουμε την προσωπική μας ασφάλεια. Καταπονούμε το σώμα και το πνεύμα μας σε σχεδόν καθημερινή βάση. Η μαγεία του βασιλιά, η πτητική στρέβλωση, η εκμάθηση προχωρημένων μαχητικών τεχνικών αφορούν τον καθένα από εμάς, οποιαδήποτε στιγμή. Διατηρώ την σκέψη πως κανείς από όσους ανταποκρίθηκαν στο κάλεσμα του ηγεμόνα, δεν ήρθε εδώ για να θεωρεί τον εαυτό του ανώτερο από τους άλλους. Όλοι μαχόμαστε για την εστία μας. Επιπλέον, μου αρέσει να ξέρω πως έχεις στην κατοχή σου ένα Elixir, ώστε αν ποτέ συμβεί κάτι, να θυμάσαι πως κάποιος θέλει να προσέχεις τον εαυτό σου, ακόμη κι αν ο ίδιος τύχει να μην βρίσκεται προσωρινά εκεί."

Η Βανέσσα άκουσε προσεκτικά την κάθε λέξη. Για μια στιγμή αναρωτήθηκε αν πράγματι αντιλήφθηκε σωστά ό,τι της είχε πει ο Λούτσε στο τέλος. Η κούπα που περιείχε το τσάι της ήταν ζεστή, τα χέρια της όμως, ήταν παγωμένα. Προσπάθησε να παραμείνει συγκεντρωμένη...

"Λούτσε...δεν..." Η σκέψη της δυσκολευόταν να ακολουθήσει έναν συγκεκριμένο ειρμό, αλλά η ίδια ενθάρρυνε τον εαυτό της να μην δειλιάσει. Κοίταξε για λίγο το τσάι που άχνιζε και έπειτα τον άνθρωπο που βρισκόταν απέναντι της, "Παρ' όλο που δεν έχω κάτι εξίσου πολύτιμο στην κατοχή μου για να το προσφέρω, υπάρχει κάτι που θέλω να πω· αυτό που νιώθεις, το αισθάνομαι κι εγώ για εσένα. Τις νύχτες, η σκέψη μου ήταν στην Duscae και τα πρωινά, ήξερα ότι κάτι έλειπε. Οι μέρες κυλούν διαφορετικά όταν δεν μπορούμε να μιλήσουμε ή να ιδωθούμε..."

Χωρίς να διακόψει την οπτική του επαφή με την Βανέσσα, ο μαχητής από την Galahd ακούμπησε την δική του κούπα πάνω στο χαμηλό τραπέζι που βρισκόταν κοντά. Τα λόγια της έμοιαζαν σαν να ήταν βγαλμένα από όνειρο. Ίσως ονειρευόταν. Ίσως πάλι, ζούσε μια από τις ωραιότερες στιγμές της ζωής του. Μέσα στο νου και την ψυχή του, υπήρχε ένας πολύ ξεχωριστός συνδυασμός ελπίδας και ευτυχίας. "Αν το επιθυμείς...μπορούμε να είμαστε μαζί, Βανέσσα." Της είπε με όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερη σταθερότητα στην φωνή, γέρνοντας ελαφρά προς το μέρος της. "Δεν θα ήθελα να λείπω από την ζωή σου. Ούτε κι εσύ από την δική μου. Είσαι ήδη κομμάτι της, κι ας μην πέρασε πολύς καιρός από τότε που γνωριστήκαμε. Ίσως ακούγεται παράξενο αυτό που λέω, μα...έτσι ακριβώς νιώθω."

Εκείνη την στιγμή, κανένας από τους δύο δεν είχε αμφιβολία πως ό,τι αισθάνονταν, υπήρχε ήδη μέσα στην καρδιά και του άλλου. Σε αντίθεση με τον Λούτσε, η Βανέσσα συνέχισε να κρατά την δική της κούπα, σαν να ήθελε να συνδέσει το υπέροχο άρωμα και την γεύση του υγιεινού ροφήματος με τα πολύτιμα λόγια του άνδρα που αγαπούσε.

Κατάλαβε τι εννοούσε η Κρόου όταν είπε ότι έπρεπε να φανούν και οι δύο γενναίοι. Η κοπέλα από την Lucinia βίωνε την απόλυτη ευτυχία, ένα αληθινό όνειρο. Συνάμα όμως, αναρωτήθηκε· υπήρχε μέσα της ό,τι χρειαζόταν για να ξεκινήσει μια συντροφική σχέση μαζί του;

"Δεν το θεωρώ παράξενο. Ό,τι έχουμε μοιραστεί ως τώρα, μοιάζει να υπερβαίνει την τυπική αίσθηση του χρόνου. Θέλω πραγματικά να είμαι μαζί σου, Λούτσε. Ακόμη κι αν δεν κατέχω όλες τις απαντήσεις. Πιστεύεις ότι μπορούμε να δημιουργήσουμε μια δική μας ιστορία χωρίς όλες τις γνώσεις ενός έμπειρου ανθρώπου;"

"Το πιστεύω." Είπε εκείνος, αφού παρακολούθησε το ξετύλιγμα των προσωπικών σκέψεων της κοπέλας. "Η σοφία και οι εμπειρίες κατακτιούνται. Δεν είναι απαραίτητο να γνωρίζουμε την κάθε απάντηση. Ό,τι αληθινό δημιουργούμε, ενισχύει και καλλιεργεί ό,τι καλύτερο έχουμε μέσα μας..."

"Τότε η αγάπη που νιώθουμε, πρέπει να ένα πολύ καλό ξεκίνημα, σωστά;" Συλλογίστηκε με τρυφερότητα η Βανέσσα, "Δεν θα μπορούσε να υπάρξει καλύτερο ξεκίνημα από αυτό."

Ο Λούτσε σηκώθηκε από την θέση του, καλύπτοντας την μικρή απόσταση που υπήρχε μεταξύ των δύο ώστε να αγκαλιαστούν.

Χωρίς κανένα δισταγμό και αμέσως μόλις τον ένιωσε κοντά της, τα χέρια της νεαρής γυναίκας τυλίχτηκαν γύρω από τους ώμους του· εκείνη ένιωσε τα δικά του να την κλείνουν σε μια μαγευτική αγκαλιά, όπως τα σύννεφα μιας καλοκαιρινής βροχής που αγκαλιάζουν ένα μικρό άστρο την ώρα του δειλινού. Τόση ήταν η τρυφερότητα και η λαχτάρα που ένιωσε η Βανέσσα με το άγγιγμα του.

Με κάποιον μη συνειδητό τρόπο ο οποίος δεν ήταν απόλυτα κατανοητός σ' εκείνον, ο Λούτσε Λάζαρους γνώριζε ήδη από τότε πως η Βανέσσα Μάρσιν δεν ήταν απλά ένας περαστικός ή περιστασιακός άνθρωπος στη ζωή του. Ήταν πολλά περισσότερα· ήταν γραφτό να την έχει δίπλα του.

* * *

Το χειμερινό φως του απογεύματος υποχωρούσε με γρήγορο ρυθμό. Ο Λούτσε γνώριζε ότι ήταν η κατάλληλη ώρα να ανάψει τα επιτραπέζια φωτιστικά του κεντρικού δωματίου. Όμως η επιθυμία του να παραμείνει σε εκείνη την αγκαλιά με την αγαπημένη του, ήταν πολύ ισχυρότερη από την πρόθεση να εκπληρώσει ένα πρακτικό ζήτημα. Χρειάστηκαν μερικά ακόμη λεπτά προτού οι σκιές απλωθούν παραπάνω σε κάθε γωνιά του χώρου· δεν υπήρχε επιπλέον περιθώριο αναβολής για τον ένοικο του σπιτιού...

"Θα κρυώσει το τσάι σου." Ψιθύρισε εκείνος χαμογελώντας και η Βανέσσα γέλασε.

"Μην ανησυχείς, δεν το ξέχασα~ Κι εσύ όμως, δεν τελείωσες τον καφέ σου."

"Έχεις δίκιο. Ας πιώ λοιπόν μια γουλιά."

Ο νεαρός άνδρας σηκώθηκε χωρίς βιασύνη και φώτισε το δωμάτιο, ανάβοντας τις επιτραπέζιες λάμπες. Κράτησε το χερούλι της κούπας που περιείχε τον καφέ, φέρνοντας την κοντά στα χείλη του και κοίταξε για ένα λεπτό έξω από το παράθυρο. Τα πιο λαμπερά αστέρια άρχισαν ήδη να φαίνονται στον ουρανό. Στο μεταξύ, η Βανέσσα έπινε τις τελευταίες γουλιές από το δικό της ρόφημα. Στα μάτια της υπήρχε μια λάμψη ενθουσιασμού και ικανοποίησης, σαν να είχε πραγματοποιηθεί ένα δικό της ανείπωτο όνειρο με τον πιο αναπάντεχο τρόπο. Ο Λούτσε κάθισε ξανά δίπλα της και χάιδεψε μια μακριά τούφα των μαλλιών της.

"Δεν μου είχες πει_ κάτι_...εννοώ πριν από την αποστολή." Ψιθύρισε παιχνιδιάρικα η Βανέσσα κοιτώντας τον συνωμοτικά και κρατώντας την κούπα κοντά στο πρόσωπο της.

Ο Λούτσε χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα κάπως ντροπαλά και ένευσε με συγκατάβαση προτού μιλήσει, "Εκείνο το χρονικό διάστημα, αναρωτιόμουν ακόμη τι ακριβώς ένιωθα και ποιός ήταν ο σωστότερος τρόπος να χειριστώ την κατάσταση. Προτιμούσα να ξετυλίξω αυτό το κουβάρι σκέψεων και συναισθημάτων πριν κάνω οποιαδήποτε κίνηση προς το μέρος σου. Έπειτα, ανακοινώθηκε η αποστολή. Όπως αντιλαμβάνεσαι, μαζί με εκείνο το προσωπικό κουβάρι, έπρεπε να σκεφτώ τις υποχρεώσεις που ανατέθηκαν σ' εμένα και την ομάδα που συστάθηκε." Εξήγησε, νιώθοντας ευχαριστημένος που μπόρεσε έπειτα από τόσο καιρό να μιλήσει ανοιχτά για ό,τι είχε προηγηθεί της αποστολής.

"Καταλαβαίνω, γιατί κι εγώ δεν είχα ξεδιαλύνει τι συνέβαινε μέσα μου. Ίσως και να φοβόμουν, διότι δεν είχα παρόμοια εμπειρία και έπρεπε να ακολουθήσω εξ' ολοκλήρου το ένστικτο μου. Όταν έλαβα το δώρο γενεθλίων που επέλεξες για 'μένα, τότε άρχισα να συλλογίζομαι με περισσότερο θάρρος τι επίδραση είχε στην καθημερινότητα μου το γεγονός ότι βρισκόσουν μακριά."

Ώστε ήταν ο πρώτος που είχε ερωτευτεί η Βανέσσα. Ο Λούτσε αγαλλίασε με αυτή την συνειδητοποίηση, "Επομένως...σκεφτόσουν ότι θα ήθελες να ήμασταν μαζί;"

"Ακριβώς." Είπε εκείνη και τοποθέτησε την κούπα της επάνω στο τραπέζι, "Δεν μπορούσα να έρθω στην Duscae δίχως την ανάλογη προσταγή του βασιλιά. Με την σκέψη ωστόσο, ήμουν διαρκώς στο πλάι σου."

Ο άνδρας από την Galahd την έφερε πιο κοντά του, έχοντας το χέρι του γύρω από την πλάτη της. Η Βανέσσα σκέφτηκε ξέπνοη ότι μάλλον θα δεχόταν ένα φιλί. Η καρδιά της άρχισε να χτυπά πιο γρήγορα και ένιωσε τόσο εύπλαστη καθώς τα σώματα τους ακούμπησαν περισσότερο μεταξύ τους. Το βλέμμα της δεν αποτραβήχτηκε ούτε στιγμή από το δικό του.

Εκείνος έδειχνε έτοιμος, έχοντας αισθανθεί την έντονη παρόρμηση να φιλήσει την αγαπημένη του μετά από τις σκέψεις που μοιράστηκε η ίδια μαζί του. Υπήρχε μια απειροελάχιστη απόσταση μεταξύ τους· ο Λούτσε ένιωσε το κομψό χέρι της κοπέλας να χαϊδεύει το μάγουλο του, εκείνο που δεν ήταν πληγωμένο. Ένα μικρό χαμόγελο εμφανίστηκε στα χείλη του καθώς αντίκρισε την Βανέσσα με έκδηλη ζεστασιά στο βλέμμα του.

Η νεαρή γυναίκα από την παραθαλάσσια πόλη, έκλεισε τα μάτια όταν ένιωσε ένα πολύ ανάλαφρο και προσεκτικό άγγιγμα απάνω στα χείλη της. Η καρδιά της σκίρτησε καθώς τα μικρά φιλιά του, αγκάλιασαν πρώτα το πάνω χείλος της και έπειτα το χαμηλότερο. Όσο κι αν είχε ανησυχήσει αρχικά, ανακάλυψε πως το σώμα της μπορούσε να καθοδηγηθεί από ένα έντονο συναίσθημα. Χωρίς να το έχει προμελετήσει, τα δάχτυλα της χάιδεψαν τα μαλλιά του Λούτσε ενώ οι δύο αγαπημένοι φιλιούνταν με έναν αργό ρυθμό, απολαμβάνοντας την ιδιαίτερη αυτή επαφή.

Ο Λούτσε αισθανόταν συνεπαρμένος. Το φιλί της Βανέσσα είχε μια μεθυστική γλυκύτητα η οποία τον άφηνε κάθε τόσο ξέπνοο. Χωρίς να προβεί σε κάποια απότομη κίνηση, θέλησε να δει αν μπορούσαν να βαθύνουν το φίλημα τους, αν θα το επέτρεπε εκείνη. Καθώς τα χέρια της τυλίχτηκαν γύρω από τον λαιμό του, η Βανέσσα άνοιξε λίγο περισσότερο τα χείλη της και ανταποκρίθηκε θετικά στην πρόθεση του Λούτσε. Υπήρχε μια αίσθηση ασφάλειας στον ρυθμό του, κι αυτό την ενθάρρυνε να εξερευνήσει ελεύθερα το πάθος που υπήρχε σε αυτό το φιλί. Το πρώτο της φιλί.

Τα χέρια του ήταν τυλιγμένα με τρυφερότητα γύρω της σαν να κρατούσε ο ίδιος κάτι απολύτως επιθυμητό και εύθραυστο. Έπειτα από μια σύντομη παύση, αντίκρισαν ο ένας τον άλλο, αφήνοντας τα μέτωπα τους να συναντηθούν. Η Βανέσσα έτρεμε ελαφρώς από την συγκίνηση. Το βλέμμα της ήταν χαμηλωμένο, σαν να υπήρχε κάποια ανασφάλεια μέσα της σχετικά με το πρωτόγνωρο αυτό άγγιγμα. Ο Λούτσε καθησύχασε αμέσως την έγνοια της αγαπημένης του.

"Δεν γνωρίζω τίποτα γλυκύτερο από τα φιλιά σου, Βανέσσα."

Ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια από εκείνον, τον κοίταξε σχεδόν έκπληκτη, αλλά έπειτα χαμογέλασε και το πρόσωπο της φωτίστηκε με την συνήθη λάμψη του.

Δεν χρειάστηκε κανένας από τους δύο να επικοινωνήσει με λέξεις πως επιθυμούσαν ακόμη ένα φιλί. Η κοπέλα από την Lucinia τον φίλησε με λίγο παραπάνω πάθος, ακουμπώντας τα χέρια της απάνω στο στέρνο του. Ο Λούτσε ανταποκρίθηκε με ευχαρίστηση στην ζωηρότητα αυτού του φιλιού, φροντίζοντας να είναι προσεκτικός με το δικό του άγγιγμα.

Τα χείλη τους απομακρύνθηκαν με ανάλαφρα, μικρά φιλιά—παρόμοια μ' εκείνα που έφεραν κοντά τα πρόσωπα τους. Στο μεταξύ, τα σώματα των δύο αγαπημένων δεν σταμάτησαν να παραμένουν αγκαλιασμένα.

"Λούτσε, είναι υπέροχο αυτό που συνέβη." Του ψιθύρισε σιγανά η Βανέσσα. Η ψυχή και ο νους της είχαν μεθύσει με έναν τρόπο εξαιρετικό που εκείνη δεν είχε βιώσει ποτέ πριν. Χρειάστηκαν και οι δύο λίγα λεπτά σιωπής προκειμένου να συγκεντρωθούν και να μιλήσουν για οτιδήποτε άλλο.

Χωρίς να αλλάξουν θέση τα σώματα τους, η νεαρή γυναίκα έμαθε ότι οι λεπτομέρειες της αποστολής έπρεπε να παραμείνουν μυστικές ακόμη και μετά το πέρας της. Ήταν σημαντικό για τους ανωτέρους των Glaives να αξιολογήσουν εάν οι στρατολογημένοι επαρχιώτες μπορούσαν να εξασκήσουν την εχεμύθεια και να φανούν αντάξιοι της εμπιστοσύνης που είχε δείξει σε αυτούς ο βασιλιάς.

Η μαχήτρια ανέφερε οτιδήποτε αξιοσημείωτο είχε συμβεί στο αρχηγείο κατά την διάρκεια των ημερών της έκτακτης αποστολής. Καθώς συνομιλούσαν και ενώ ο Λούτσε έκρυβε καλά τα σημάδια της κούρασης έπειτα από εννέα μέρες συνεχούς εγρήγορσης, η Βανέσσα αντιλήφθηκε πως εκείνος έπρεπε να ξεκουραστεί. Ευτυχώς, τις επόμενες δύο μέρες, ο σύμμαχος της θα είχε απαλλαγή από τα καθήκοντα του.

"Νομίζω πως είναι ώρα να γυρίσω στο σπίτι. Είμαι σίγουρη πως θα θέλεις να αναπαυτείς." Του είπε μαλακά.

Ο Λούτσε ένευσε συλλογισμένος, σαν να ήθελε να αντισταθεί στην κούραση. Ήξερε όμως εκ των προτέρων ότι αυτή δεν ήταν μια μάχη που θα κέρδιζε εύκολα. "Μπορώ να σε συνοδεύσω μέχρι το διαμέρισμα σου." Πρότεινε ευδιάθετα καθώς την ξεπροβόδιζε, ανοίγοντας την εξώπορτα.

"Ευχαριστώ, αλλά δεν θα έχω πρόβλημα αν περπατήσω μόνη."

"Θα μιλήσουμε αύριο τότε;" Ρώτησε καθώς η νεαρή γυναίκα περνούσε το κατώφλι για να βρεθεί στον φωτισμένο, εξωτερικό διάδρομο.

Η Βανέσσα στράφηκε προς τον Λούτσε και χαμογέλασε πλατιά, "Ναι, οπωσδήποτε αύριο!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**X**_

[ Τέλη Ιουλίου, 751 Σ.Ε. ]

Το ξημέρωμα δεν άργησε να φανεί πάνω από τους σμαραγδένιους λόφους της Lucinia.

Λεπτές αχτίδες από το ελαφρύ φως του ήλιου, άγγιξαν το νυχτικό που κρεμόταν στην άκρη κρεβατιού. Μόνο η βαθειά και ήρεμη ανάσα του ζευγαριού ακουγόταν μέσα στην ησυχία του δωματίου. Ένα μικρό χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στο πρόσωπο της κοπέλας καθώς εκείνη μισάνοιξε τα βλέφαρα. Η θέρμη και η ορμή από τα χάδια του συζύγου της, παρέμεναν αισθητές σε κάθε σπιθαμή του δέρματος που εξερευνήθηκε. Ώρες μετά την συνεύρεση τους, η καρδιά της Βανέσσα παλλόταν μ' έναν ζωηρότερο ρυθμό, χάρη στην γλυκύτητα και το πάθος των στιγμών που οι δύο αγαπημένοι είχαν μοιραστεί.

Ποθούσε να φιλήσει τα χείλη του αγαπημένου της, μα ταυτόχρονα, δεν ήθελε να διακόψει τον ύπνο του. Πλησίασε προσεκτικά, ακουμπώντας το πρόσωπο της επάνω στο διπλανό μαξιλάρι. Έκλεισε μονάχα για λίγο τα μάτια, σκεφτόμενη την καινούρια μέρα που ήδη ξεκινούσε. Αγαπούσε το χάραμα, τις στιγμές εκείνες που η νύχτα αποχωρούσε αρμονικά μετά την συνάντηση της με το φως· σε κάθε εποχή του χρόνου, υπήρχαν αλλαγές στο μεταξύ τους σμίξιμο, καθώς και στην φυγή. Κατά την διάρκεια του Χειμώνα, το φως αργοπορούσε, ενώ στα μέσα του Φθινοπώρου, γινόταν διστακτικό. Την Άνοιξη, η νύχτα υποχωρούσε πιο γοργά. Όσο για το Καλοκαίρι, η φυγή της συνέβαινε με πιο ανάλαφρο τρόπο.

Η Βανέσσα θεωρούσε ότι το ξημέρωμα του Καλοκαιριού ήταν το πιο όμορφο και λαμπερό.

Κοίταξε τον άνδρα που ξεκουραζόταν δίπλα της κι αφού πήρε το νυχτικό με μια κίνηση, κατευθύνθηκε στο μπάνιο για να λουστεί. Κρέμασε το λεπτό ρούχο στο πόμολο της πόρτας. Ήταν νωρίς και παρ' όλο που το φως δεν είχε ανακτήσει πλήρως την δύναμη του, η νεαρή γυναίκα δεν μπήκε στον κόπο να πατήσει τον διακόπτη της λάμπας. Το νερό δρόσισε τους μύες της και εκείνη ένιωσε αναζωογονημένη. Σκούπισε το σώμα και τα μαλλιά της με μια μεγάλη πετσέτα και φόρεσε το νυχτικό με το οποίο είχε μείνει ντυμένη για πολύ λίγο αφότου πλάγιασε στο κρεβάτι την προηγούμενη νύχτα.

Μάζεψε τα καθαρά ρούχα και σεντόνια που είχε απλώσει χθες με τον σύντροφο της και τα δίπλωσε επάνω σε μια από τις πολυθρόνες του κεντρικού δωματίου. Λίγο αργότερα, έστρεψε το βλέμμα προς την κουζίνα και φάνηκε σαν ν' αξιολογούσε κάποιο πλάνο στο νου της. Υπήρχαν όλες οι απαραίτητες προμήθειες για ένα ωραίο πρωινό· χωρίς περαιτέρω συλλογισμούς, η Βανέσσα ξεκίνησε την προετοιμασία του, ξεκινώντας από τον βρασμό ενός αρωματικού καφέ.

Σκεφτόταν το περιεχόμενο του γράμματος που είχαν αποστείλει οι γονείς της, απορροφημένη από κάποια ερωτήματα τα οποία δεν ήταν εύκολο να απαντηθούν· θα επιτρεπόταν ποτέ μια προσωρινή επίσκεψη των Μάρσιν στην Insomnia; Από τότε που συστάθηκε η επίλεκτη ομάδα, κανείς από τους Kingsglaive δεν είχε συναντηθεί προσωπικά με κάποιο μέλος της οικογένειας του. Επίσης, θα μπορούσε να υπάρξει στο κοντινό μέλλον μια σοβαρή πιθανότητα εκεχειρίας μεταξύ των δύο αντίπαλων κρατών; Αν συνέβαινε αυτό και εφόσον όλοι οι απλοί πολίτες του Άστρου [1] είχαν την δυνατότητα να μετακινηθούν ελεύθερα, η οικογένεια της θα μπορούσε να γνωρίσει τον Λούτσε Λάζαρους. Τότε, ίσως η κόρη των Μάρσιν κατάφερνε να αλλάξει την γνώμη του Ντέσμοντ και της Έλσα σχετικά με την απόφαση του γάμου.

Εκείνες οι σκέψεις διακόπηκαν όταν την πλησίασε ο Λούτσε, ο οποίος είχε ολοκληρώσει την πρωινή του περιποίηση και στέγνωνε τα βρεγμένα μαλλιά του με μια πετσέτα. Πλησίασε την Βανέσσα, δίνοντας της ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο.

Παρ' όλο που υπήρχε αρκετός χώρος στην τραπεζαρία, προτίμησαν να απολαύσουν το πρωινό τους γεύμα στην βεράντα έτσι ώστε να χαρούν το τοπίο και τον πεντακάθαρο αέρα. Αυτή ήταν μια πολυτέλεια που θα τους έλειπε όταν θα επέστρεφαν στην Insomnia με τα ψηλά της κτίρια που έκρυβαν την απεραντοσύνη του ουρανού.

Πέρα από τα κελαηδίσματα των μικρών, ελεύθερων πτηνών και το περιστασιακό, έντονο θρόισμα της φυλλωσιάς των δέντρων, δεν ακουγόταν σχεδόν κανένας άλλος ήχος. Το ζευγάρι συζητούσε χαμηλόφωνα, σαν να μην ήθελε να διαταράξει αυτή την εξαιρετική ησυχία.

"Το άρωμα του καφέ είναι υπέροχο, όπως και η γεύση του." Σχολίασε ο Λούτσε, κρατώντας την κούπα κοντά στο πρόσωπο του. Η Βανέσσα συμφώνησε και ήπιε κι εκείνη μια ακόμη γουλιά από το ζεστό της ρόφημα. Καθώς άφηνε το κεραμικό σκεύος στο τραπέζι, τα μάτια της ατένισαν την θάλασσα· κάποια συγκεκριμένη σκέψη φαινόταν να την απασχολεί. Ωστόσο, συνέχισε το πρόγευμα, δοκιμάζοντας το φρυγανισμένο ψωμί και το μέλι.

"Λούτσε;" Τον ρώτησε απαλά, "Τι θα έλεγες αν επισκεπτόμασταν την 'μυστική παραλία' σήμερα;"

Αφού άκουσε την ερώτηση της, ο νεαρός άντρας κοίταξε για λίγο προς τον ουρανό, σαν να ήθελε να ελέγξει κάτι σχετικά με τις καιρικές συνθήκες και κυρίως την πιθανότητα βροχής. Υπήρχαν μερικά σύννεφα πάνω από τους λόφους του βόρειου τμήματος της Lucinia. Ο άνεμος βέβαια δεν ήταν αρκετά δυνατός ώστε να τα κατευθύνει γρήγορα προς το κέντρο της πόλης ή την κεντρική παραλία που βρισκόταν νοτιοανατολικά. Εντούτοις, η πιθανότητα μιας ξαφνικής μπόρας, δεν γινόταν να αποκλειστεί εντελώς.

"Είναι ωραία ιδέα. Όπως σου είχα πει και χθες, θα ήταν ενδιαφέρον αν την επισκεπτόμασταν μαζί." Απάντησε εκείνος. Επίσης, φρόντισε να μοιραστεί την παρατήρηση του αναφορικά με το λευκό -αλλά πυκνό- συννέφιασμα γύρω από τις κορφές των λόφων. Η Βανέσσα χρειάστηκε να γυρίσει προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση ενώ ήταν καθισμένη, προκειμένου να προσέξει και η ίδια, ό,τι είχε δει ο σύντροφος της.

"Έχεις δίκιο. Αυτά τα σύννεφα ενδέχεται να φέρουν βροχή αργά το απόγευμα." Αποφάνθηκε κι έπειτα κάθισε κανονικά στη θέση της, αγγίζοντας τα μαχαιροπίρουνα που χρησιμοποιούσε, "Αν όμως ξεκινήσουμε νωρίς την διαδρομή μας, θα μπορέσουμε να φτάσουμε στην κρυμμένη παραλία χωρίς κάποιο ιδιαίτερο πρόβλημα..."

Ο Λούτσε είχε κάποιες μικρές αμφιβολίες περί αυτού, αλλά κατά βάθος ήλπιζε να διαψευστούν. Ήταν και οι δύο σιωπηλοί για αρκετά λεπτά καθώς τελείωναν το πρόγευμα τους. Ήπιε την τελευταία γουλιά από τον καφέ του και άφησε την κούπα επάνω στο δίσκο.

"Σε αυτή την περίπτωση, το αυτοκίνητο θα μας χρησιμεύσει μέχρι την άφιξη στην κεντρική παραλία. Έτσι, θα κρατήσουμε όλη την ενέργεια που έχουμε για το κολύμπι. Θα πρέπει όμως να ελέγξουμε και πάλι την κατεύθυνση των σύννεφων προτού μπούμε στο νερό." Είπε στην Βανέσσα.

"Σύμφωνοι. Ας ακολουθήσουμε αυτό το πλάνο."

Συγκέντρωσαν τα άδεια πιάτα τους στον νιπτήρα και τα έπλυναν, αφήνοντας την κουζίνα καθαρή. Αφότου αντικατέστησαν τα σεντόνια, το ζευγάρι στάθηκε μπροστά στην ιματιοθήκη και ο καθένας από τους δύο επέλεξε τι θα φορούσε εκείνη την μέρα στην παραλία. Μέσα σ' ένα σακίδιο, έβαλαν μόνο ό,τι θεώρησαν απολύτως απαραίτητο και βγήκαν από το σπίτι.

* * *

Φτάνοντας κοντά στην ακτή, τούς υποδέχτηκε η θέα της κρυστάλλινης θάλασσας που έλαμπε.

Ο Λούτσε στάθμευσε το όχημα σε ασφαλές σημείο και εντόπισε την κατάλληλη, προσωρινή κρυψώνα για τα κλειδιά τους—μια πέτρινη, κατακόρυφη κοίλη που είχε σχηματιστεί χάρη σ' ένα σύμπλεγμα από κοφτερούς βράχους. Απομάκρυνε το χέρι του μ' επιδεξιότητα και ένευσε στην Βανέσσα να κατηφορίσουν προς την θάλασσα.

Περπάτησαν με γυμνά πόδια προς την αμμουδιά, έχοντας αφήσει τα υποδήματα τους μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο. Δεν θα ήταν αναγκαία έως ότου εκείνοι επέστρεφαν και πάλι πίσω. Λίγο προτού αισθανθούν το δροσερό χάδι της ήρεμης θάλασσας, κοίταξαν προς τον ορίζοντα. Μερικά από τα σύννεφα που είχαν σμίξει με το ψηλότερο σημείο των λόφων, είχαν μετακινηθεί μακριά. Ωστόσο, η παρουσία τους εξακολουθούσε να είναι εμφανής· κανείς δεν μπορούσε να είναι σίγουρος για τον τρόπο που αυτά θα περιπλανιούνταν στον ουρανό με το πέρασμα των ωρών...

"Είσαι έτοιμη;" Ρώτησε ο άνδρας από την Galahd και η καλή του διάθεση αντικατοπτριζόταν στον τόνο της φωνής του.

"Ναι." Αποκρίθηκε η κοπέλα και σιγουρεύτηκε πως η μακριά πλεξίδα της ήταν αρκετά σφιχτή. "Εσύ;" Διερωτήθηκε, κοιτώντας τον.

"Φυσικά. Ανυπομονώ να φτάσουμε. Μην ξεχνάς πως αν χρειαστείς κάτι, θα είμαι στο πλάι σου."

"Το ίδιο κι εγώ." Του υποσχέθηκε. Προχώρησαν προς το νερό και όταν το βάθος επέτρεψε σ' εκείνους να βουτήξουν ολόκληρο το σώμα τους, ξεκίνησαν το κολύμπι μ' έναν σταθερό, άνετο ρυθμό. Η αγκαλιά της θάλασσας ήταν πρόσχαρη εκείνο το πρωί· οι δύο επισκέπτες απολάμβαναν την επαφή με το υγρό στοιχείο, παίρνοντας δύναμη ο ένας από την παρουσία του άλλου. Όπως και στη μάχη, ένιωθαν το κουράγιο και τις αντοχές τους ν' αυξάνονται κάθε φορά που συγκεντρώνονταν από κοινού προς έναν σημαντικό στόχο.

Ήταν δύσκολο να υπολογίσουν την ακριβή διάρκεια της κολύμβησης χωρίς την χρήση ενός ρολογιού. Ο Λούτσε είχε την αίσθηση πως πρέπει να πέρασαν τουλάχιστον 40 λεπτά από την στιγμή που εγκατέλλειψαν την κεντρικότερη ακτή. Ελάττωσε συνειδητά τον ρυθμό του καθώς θυμήθηκε τι του είχε πει η Βανέσσα σχετικά με την απόσταση. Θα χρειάζονταν τουλάχιστον άλλα 20 λεπτά μέχρι την άφιξη στην μακρινή παραλία. Μια οικονομία δυνάμεων ήταν απαραίτητη ώστε να μην εξαντληθεί ξαφνικά το σώμα τους.

"Πώς νιώθεις; Μήπως πονάς σε κάποιο σημείο;" Ρώτησε η Βανέσσα, κολυμπώντας προς το μέρος του. Είχε αντιληφθεί την αλλαγή στην ταχύτητα του.

"Όχι, είμαι εντάξει. Απλώς κρατώ τις δυνάμεις μου για τα τελευταία μέτρα της διαδρομής." Την καθησύχασε.

"Κατάλαβα. Η ακτή δεν είναι πολύ μακριά." Του είπε εκείνη κι έπειτα πρόσθεσε σε ενθαρρυντικό τόνο, "Ας ακολουθήσουμε τον δικό σου ρυθμό. Μείνε κοντά μου μέχρι να βρεθούμε εκεί. Όπως με προσέχεις εσύ, σε προσέχω κι εγώ τώρα."

"Ελήφθη. Το νερό είναι το στοιχείο σου, επομένως δεν ανησυχώ."

Έμενε να διανύσουν μερικά μέτρα ακόμη. Κολύμπησαν ο ένας δίπλα στον άλλο, μέχρι που έφτασαν στα ρηχά. Τα πόδια τους άγγιξαν τον βυθό ο οποίος ήταν στρωμένος με μικρές, λείες πέτρες.

Η αμμουδιά σχημάτιζε ένα ευρύ ημικύκλιο και ήταν περιτριγυρισμένη από ψηλά βράχια και λίγα δέντρα με λεπτό κορμό που αντιστέκονταν στο πέρασμα των χρόνων και των καιρικών συνθηκών. Σε χαμηλότερο σημείο, κοντά στην βάση του γκρεμού, πεπλατυσμένοι βράχοι που κρέμονταν λίγα μέτρα πάνω από την αμμουδιά, είχαν δημιουργήσει μια μεγάλη κοιλότητα που έμοιαζε με είσοδο σπηλιάς, χωρίς όμως αυτή να οδηγεί κάπου. Επίσης, κάποιοι από τους βράχους αυτούς, εκτείνονταν πέρα από τα όρια της ξηράς, σχηματίζοντας μια ενδιαφέρουσα πέτρινη συστάδα πάνω στην οποία θα μπορούσε κάποιος να σκαρφαλώσει.

"Seh'le dehna. Η μυστική ακτή ή αλλιώς, παραλία." Μονολόγησε ο Λούτσε αφού βγήκαν από το νερό και προχώρησαν προς την αμμουδιά.

"Αυτές οι συλλαβές έχουν μια μουσική χροιά~ Πιστεύω ότι και ο κουνιάδος σου θα συμφωνούσε."

"Οι σκέψεις σου με κολακεύουν. Αλήθεια, ο Χάγκεν έγραψε κάποιο γράμμα; Ελπίζω να είναι καλά."

"Πράγματι είναι. Του αρέσει η ζωή του στην Tenebrae και προοδεύει στο σχολείο. Δεν μου έστειλε γράμμα αυτή την φορά. Νομίζω πως αισθάνεται λύπη κάθε φορά που ετοιμάζεται να γράψει, επειδή σκέφτεται την απόσταση μεταξύ μας. Όπως και να 'χει, ελπίζω να γνωριστείτε κάποια στιγμή. Σε ό,τι αφορά την απόφαση μου να παντρευτώ, γνωρίζω πως ο Χάγκεν δεν έχει την ίδια γνώμη με τους γονείς μας."

"Χαίρομαι που τ' ακούω αυτό."

Παρατήρησαν τα όστρακα που είχαν ξεβραστεί κατά την διάρκεια του Χειμώνα. Τα σχήματα τους ήταν εντυπωσιακά και περίπλοκα, σαν έργα τέχνης ενός ταλαντούχου δημιουργού. Ήταν κρίμα που μάλλον δεν θα κατάφερναν να πάρουν κάποιο από αυτά ως αναμνηστικό για το φετινό Καλοκαίρι τους στην Lucinia.

Αργότερα, πλησίασαν τους βράχους που υψώνονταν πάνω από τα ρηχά του νερού και σκαρφάλωσαν προσεκτικά στον πιο υψηλό από αυτούς. Κάθισαν στην επιφάνεια εκείνου του βράχου -η οποία ήταν λεία και άνετη- απολαμβάνοντας την θέα της θάλασσας που απλωνόταν μέχρι τον ορίζοντα. Η κεντρική ακτή είχε αποτελέσει την αφετηρία αυτού του βραχύχρονου ταξιδιού, μα δεν ήταν πλέον ορατή αφού βρισκόταν σε διαφορετική κατεύθυνση.

Το ψιθύρισμα των μικρών κυμάτων έγινε εντονότερο καθώς η κίνηση του ανέμου ζωήρεψε. Η Βανέσσα τύλιξε το χέρι της γύρω από την πλάτη του Λούτσε και το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνος για την αγαπημένη του, κρατώντας τα σώματα τους κοντά.

Αφέθηκαν σε μια ήρεμη σιωπή, χαλαρώνοντας έπειτα από την μεγάλη απόσταση που διένυσαν μέσα στην θάλασσα. Ενώ ο απαλός ήχος των ρυθμικών κυμάτων κρατούσε συντροφιά στο ζευγάρι, ο Λούτσε μοιράστηκε μια σκέψη που είχε στο νου του, "Βανέσσα...; Όσα έχω δει μέχρι τώρα σχετικά με την πόλη που γεννήθηκες, μου δημιουργούν την ακλόνητη εντύπωση πως η Lucinia είναι πανέμορφη και ξεχωριστή. Παρατήρησα κάτι ακόμη· μολονότι η γενέτειρα σου προσαρτήθηκε από την αντίπαλη χώρα, βλέπω ότι η ζωή εδώ είναι ειρηνική και οι ντόπιοι κάνουν ό,τι μπορούν για να την βελτιώσουν. Ως Kingsglaive, ξέρω ότι παλεύουμε για το μέλλον, μα και το παρόν έχει την δική του ξεχωριστή σημασία, ειδικά όταν είναι τόσο εύθραυστο. Γι' αυτό τον λόγο, υπήρξαν μερικές σύντομες στιγμές που αναρωτήθηκα· θα ήθελες να παραμείνεις εδώ, ακόμη και μετά την λήξη της άδειας;"

Η σύντροφος του τον άκουσε με πολλή προσοχή και αφού επεξεργάστηκε ό,τι της είπε, αποκρίθηκε με σιγουριά, "Λούτσε, εφόσον το νόημα της ερώτησης σου είναι αν αγαπώ την πόλη που γεννήθηκα και αν μου αρέσει που βρίσκομαι εδώ, η απάντηση και στα δύο, είναι ναι. Όμως, εάν αυτό προϋποθέτει να ζούμε μακριά ο ένας από τον άλλο, μ' εσένα να ρισκάρεις την ζωή σου για την πρωτεύουσα, τότε η ίδια η ερώτηση, είναι λάθος. Το ξέρω πως οι κίνδυνοι εδώ είναι μάλλον λιγότεροι, αλλά η προσωπική μου ασφάλεια δεν είναι πιο σημαντική από την επιθυμία μου να ζω στο πλευρό σου. Επιλέξαμε συνειδητά να μοιραστούμε τις ζωές μας και να δημιουργήσουμε την δική μας ιστορία, ανεξάρτητα τι συμβαίνει γύρω μας."

Έμειναν σιωπηλοί και αγκαλιασμένοι για αρκετή ώρα. Το αίσθημα της έγνοιας δεν απουσίαζε από την ζωή τους. Γνώριζαν και οι δύο πως η αγάπη δεν τους καθιστούσε αυτομάτως άτρωτους στο πεδίο της μάχης, έστω κι αν ένας από τους λόγους που αποφάσισαν να παντρευτούν σχετιζόταν με τον φόβο που ήθελαν να ξορκίσουν—δηλαδή την σκοτεινή πιθανότητα πως οποιαδήποτε στιγμή θα μπορούσε να συμβεί το χειρότερο. Κι όμως, υπήρχε νόημα στη συντροφικότητα που είχαν χτίσει· έβλεπαν πως κάθε μοιρασμένη στιγμή ήταν ισχυρότερη από οποιονδήποτε φόβο.

"Ενστερνίζομαι απόλυτα αυτό που λες... απλά, αν υπάρχει μια ευκαιρία να είσαι εσύ πιο ασφαλής, πώς μπορώ να σου τη στερήσω;" Είπε εκείνος.

"Δεν χρειάζομαι μια τέτοια ευκαιρία αν δεν επωφελείσαι κι εσύ από αυτή." Του απάντησε η Βανέσσα, κοιτάζοντας τον πολύ σοβαρά. Έπειτα, έστρεψε τα μάτια της και πάλι προς την θάλασσα, "Ως υποδιοικητής των Kingsglaive, προφανώς νιώθεις ότι σου αναλογεί μεγαλύτερη ευθύνη και επιθυμείς να προστατεύσεις όλους τους συντρόφους σου στη μάχη. Το καταλαβαίνω αυτό, αλήθεια. Όμως, εγώ τουλάχιστον, δεν σου ζητώ να θυσιαστείς. Οι ζωές όλων από εμάς έχουν αξία, ακόμη κι αν οι γηγενείς κάτοικοι της Insomnia μας κάνουν να αισθανόμαστε το αντίθετο, ή πως είμαστε αναλώσιμοι. Ό,τι κι αν λέει ο κόσμος, το κάθε μέλος της ομάδας ζει με κάποιο σκοπό. Όπως είχες πει, κάθε μάχη που δίνουμε, οφείλει ν' αποσκοπεί κάπου."

Στο μεταξύ, ο άνεμος είχε δυναμώσει, άλλαξε απότομα κατεύθυνση και έφερε αρκετά σύννεφα πάνω από την θάλασσα. Ο ουρανός σκεπάστηκε τμηματικά από την παρουσία τους και ένα πυκνό, άσπρο σύννεφο κάλυψε τον ήλιο. Περισσότερες σκιές απλώθηκαν και το χρώμα της θάλασσας βάθυνε.

Αφού άκουσε τα λόγια της Βανέσσα, ο Λούτσε επικέντρωσε το βλέμμα του προς εκείνη, "Επομένως...είσαι σίγουρη πως δεν υπάρχει κάτι που σου στερώ;"

"Μονάχα αν στερήσεις την παρουσία σου από την ζωή μου." Αποκρίθηκε η κοπέλα με θάρρος, κοιτάζοντας τον στα μάτια.

* * *

[1] Στο σενάριο του FFXV, ο κόσμος της Eos αναφέρεται ως Άστρο και όχι ως πλανήτης ή Γη. Αυτό ισχύει τουλάχιστον για την αγγλική εκδοχή του game.

( Περίπου μια ώρα πριν προσθέσω αυτό το κεφάλαιο, πρόσεξα ότι ανέβηκε διαδικτυακά η ολοκληρωμένη εισαγωγή του Final Fantasy VII Remake σε επίσημο site. Η ποιότητα των γραφικών και της κινηματογραφικής αισθητικής, μου θύμισε εκείνη του φιλμ Kingsglaive, αλλά και κάποιων σκηνών του FFXV. )

:·: _**Εθνοτική γλώσσα της **__**Galahd **_:·: (πρωτότυπη μυθοπλασία της συγγραφέα)

dehna : παραλία, ακτή

seh'le : μυστικός/ή, κρυφός/ή

Η μορφή ενός επιθέτου δεν αλλάζει με βάση το γένος, παρά μόνο σε ειδικές και σπάνιες περιπτώσεις.

* * *

_Απάντηση στην Alice_: Ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για τα σχόλια! Γενικότερα χαίρομαι να ακούω ποιά χωρία αρέσουν περισσότερο στους αναγνώστες και ποιές εντυπώσεις αποκόμισαν από αυτά.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Κεφάλαιο XI**_

Το κατάλευκο χρώμα των σύννεφων απέκτησε μια βαθειά ασημένια απόχρωση. Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα, οι πρώτες ψιχάλες άγγιξαν τα σημεία εκείνα του σώματος των δύο αγαπημένων, τα οποία ήταν προηγουμένως εκτεθειμένα στο ζεστό χάδι του ήλιου.

Η νοτισμένη επιφάνεια των βράχων θα άρχιζε να γλιστρά, οπότε το ζευγάρι ξεκίνησε προσεκτικά την κατάβαση, αναζητώντας καταφύγιο στην ευρύχωρη κοιλότητα την οποία σχημάτιζαν οι πεπλατυσμένοι βράχοι. Η άμμος σε εκείνο το προστατευμένο σημείο ήταν στεγνή και καθαρή. Η Βανέσσα πήρε κάποιο από τα όστρακα που είχε ξεχωρίσει νωρίτερα, προκειμένου να το περιεργαστεί.

"Φαίνεται πως εκείνα τα σύννεφα που είδαμε νωρίτερα το πρωί, απομακρύνθηκαν από τους λόφους. Η αλλαγή της κατεύθυνσης του ανέμου, τα έφερε ως εδώ." Είπε η νεαρή γυναίκα, κοιτάζοντας τις ορμητικές σταλαγματιές της βροχής μέσα από το φαρδύ, πέτρινο άνοιγμα.

"Υποψιάζομαι ότι θα βρέχει και στο κέντρο της πόλης. Μόλις κοπάσει η μπόρα, θα πρέπει να γυρίσουμε πίσω."

Η συζήτηση των δύο ταξιδιωτών κινήθηκε γύρω τα σχέδια που θα έκαναν, αν τελικά οι καιρικές συνθήκες τούς περιόριζαν στο σπίτι αργά το απόγευμα ή το βράδυ. Ενώ η Βανέσσα ήταν καθισμένη στο έδαφος, στηρίζοντας την πλάτη της στον βράχο, ο Λούτσε έγειρε κατάχαμα, ακουμπώντας το κεφάλι του στα γόνατα της. Εκείνη χαμογέλασε και χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά του.

Έμειναν σε αυτή την θέση για αρκετή ώρα, ακούγοντας τον χαλαρωτικό ήχο της βροχής και τους περιστασιακούς κρότους των κεραυνών.

"Αυτές οι ξαφνικές καταιγίδες δεν κρατούν πολύ κατά την διάρκεια του Καλοκαιριού." Είπε ήρεμα η Βανέσσα.

"Συνήθως έτσι συμβαίνει σε πολλές περιοχές του Lucis..." Αποκρίθηκε ο Λούτσε και κράτησε το χέρι της γυναίκας του, μπλέκοντας τα δάχτυλα του με τα δικά της. "Στην Galahd, μπορούν να διαρκέσουν ακόμη και μέρες, εξισορροπώντας την υπερβολική ζεστή."

Για μερικά λεπτά, το ενδιαφέρον τους περιστράφηκε γύρω από το καλοκαιρινό κλίμα στις γενέτειρες του καθενός. Έπειτα, ο νεαρός άνδρας άλλαξε θέση και ακούμπησε την πλάτη του στον βράχο, όπως η Βανέσσα. Παρακολούθησαν την ένταση της μπόρας να αποδυναμώνεται έως ότου μόνο ελάχιστες, λεπτές ψιχάλες άγγιζαν την αμμουδιά. Η θερμοκρασία είχε πέσει μετά το θάμπωμα του ήλιου.

Προχώρησαν έξω από την σπηλιά, με τα πέλματα τους να βουλιάζουν στην υγρή άμμο. Τα γκρίζα σύννεφα μετακινούνταν παράλληλα με την επιφάνεια του νερού, ανοίγοντας μικρά, ελλειπτικά περάσματα μέσα από τα οποία, δεσμίδες φωτός έβρισκαν μια προσωρινή δίοδο.

Η βροχή δεν θα αργούσε να σταματήσει εντελώς. Όμως ήταν αβέβαιο με ποιό τρόπο θα εκδηλωνόταν αργότερα ο καιρός στο κέντρο της Lucinia.

Η Βανέσσα στάθηκε εκεί όπου μικρά, αφρισμένα κύματα αγκάλιαζαν τις πέτρες και λείαιναν την άμμο. Γονάτισε και μάζεψε μια χούφτα από αυτή την άμμο μέσα στο χέρι της, κοιτάζοντας τη με προσήλωση. Η πλεξίδα που συγκρατούσε τα μαλλιά της ήταν ήδη χαλαρωμένη· μερικές τούφες είχαν απελευθερωθεί, καλύπτοντας το πρόσωπο της καθώς η ίδια ήταν σκυμμένη. Ελάχιστοι κόκκοι λεπτής άμμου ξεγλίστρησαν ανάλαφρα μέσα από τα δάχτυλα της.

Θυμήθηκε την ημέρα που έφυγε από την Lucinia με σκοπό να καταταγεί στην ομάδα των μαχητών του Βασιλιά Ρέγκις. Γνώριζε τι άφηνε πίσω. Έπειτα από την συμπλήρωση αρκετών χρόνων μόνιμης παραμονής στην Insomnia, είχε διαισθανθεί ότι την ημέρα που θα επισκεπτόταν την γενέτειρα της, δεν θα ήταν ακριβώς ο ίδιος άνθρωπος μ' εκείνο το κορίτσι που είχε ζήσει ανέμελα _εδώ_, πριν την πολεμική έφοδο του Niflheim.

Κρατούσε το χώμα σαν να προσπαθούσε να ψηλαφήσει τι ήταν εκείνο που είχε παραμείνει αναλλοίωτο όλο αυτό το διάστημα. Η απάντηση δεν άργησε να αναδυθεί στο νου της· μολονότι είχε επιλέξει έναν δρόμο που οδηγούσε συχνά στο πεδίο της μάχης, η αγάπη για τον τόπο των παιδικών της χρόνων και η επιθυμία της για ειρήνη, δεν εγκατέλλειψαν ποτέ την καρδιά της.

"Λούτσε;" Στράφηκε προς τον άνδρα που στεκόταν κοντά, ενώ οι κόκκοι της άμμου λιγόστευαν στο χέρι της.

Εκείνος πλησίασε και γονάτισε δίπλα της, ρίχνοντας μια ματιά στην υγρή άμμο που κρατούσε η Βανέσσα κι έπειτα επικέντρωσε την προσοχή του σ' εκείνη.

"Ξέρω πως κάποιοι από την ομάδα ισχυρίζονται την απιθανότητα ενός τέτοιου συμβάντος, όμως ανεξάρτητα από τα εμπόδια ή τις δυσκολίες, θα ήθελα στο μέλλον να ταξιδέψουμε στην γενέτειρα σου. Όπως καταφέραμε να έρθουμε στην Lucinia, θαρρώ ότι οφείλουμε να επισκεφτούμε την Galahd κάποια στιγμή."

"Είναι μια ιδεαλιστική, όμορφη σκέψη, αλλά όπως όλοι ήδη γνωρίζουμε, μια τέτοια απόφαση δεν γίνεται να παρθεί εύκολα. Δεν αναφέρομαι στην γεωγραφική απόσταση, μα στο γεγονός ότι η Αυτοκρατορία παρακολουθεί στενά την περιοχή. Επιπλέον, πρόσεξα ότι ειδικά ο Λίμπερτους και ο Νυξ έχουν σταματήσει εδώ και καιρό να συμπεριλαμβάνουν την Galahd στα προσωπικά τους σχέδια, αναφορικά με την προοπτική μιας μελλοντικής άδειας. Είμαι απόλυτα βέβαιος πως αυτό δεν έχει καμία σχέση με το εύρος της αφοσίωσης ή της αγάπης που νιώθουνε για την πατρίδα όπου μεγαλώσαμε. Η ήττα που υπέστη η πόλη μας πριν και μετά τον ξεσηκωμό των κατοίκων, επέφερε ένα βαρύ κόστος."

Κράτησε ένα πολύχρωμο βότσαλο και το έκλεισε στην παλάμη του. Η υγρασία που υπήρχε γύρω από την πέτρα, κύλησε μέσα από τα κενά των λυγισμένων δαχτύλων του, "Από γεωγραφική άποψη, όσο πιο κοντά βρισκόμαστε στην πρωτεύουσα του Lucis, τόσο πιο ασφαλής θεωρείται μια περιοχή διότι οι Glaives, οι φύλακες του στέμματος και οι Κυνηγοί του Meldacio δεν είθισται να αφήνουμε τους αυτοκρατορικούς στρατιώτες να αλωνίζουν πάντα όπως τους αρέσει."

"Ανέφερες τους Κυνηγούς... Ξέρουμε ότι το αρχηγείο τους βρίσκεται νοτιοανατολικά της λίμνης Vesper και επομένως δραστηριοποιούνται στην κεντρική Cleigne. Η ακτίνα δράσης των Κυνηγών δεν αγγίζει τα βορειότερα τμήματα της επαρχίας;" Ρώτησε η Βανέσσα.

"Απ' ό,τι γνωρίζω, όχι. Δεδομένων των τωρινών συνθηκών, κάτι τέτοιο θα ήταν μάλλον επιπόλαιο. Κυκλοφορεί μια φήμη σύμφωνα με την οποία ο αριθμός τους έχει ελαττωθεί τα τελευταία χρόνια. Όσο η Αυτοκρατορία ισχυροποιεί την παρουσία της στην ήπειρο του Lucis, τόσο οι αντάρτες θα εξαναγκάζονται σε υποχώρηση." Επεσήμανε ο Λούτσε, ελευθερώνοντας την μικρή πέτρα από την λαβή του τη στιγμή που ο τελευταίος κόκκος άμμου ξέφευγε από την παλάμη της συντρόφου του.

Σηκώθηκαν όρθιοι και κοίταξαν την παραλία. Ένα ρεύμα δροσερού αέρα διέγραψε την πορεία του πάνω από τους ψηλούς βράχους.

"Εφόσον η πρωτεύουσα παραμένει αυτόνομη, τίποτα δεν έχει χαθεί." Η κοπέλα στράφηκε προς τον Λούτσε και το χέρι της έσφιξε τρυφερά το δυνατό του μπράτσο. "Ξέρω πως θα έρθει η μέρα που θα δω την Galahd με τα δικά μου μάτια και όχι μόνο μέσω φωτογραφιών."

"Θα με χαροποιούσε πολύ ένα τέτοιο γεγονός, αγαπημένη μου." Της απάντησε ο νεαρός άνδρας, χαμηλώνοντας την φωνή του σαν να μοιράζονταν μεταξύ τους ένα μυστικό που θα έπρεπε να το φυλάξουν καλά.

* * *

Αφότου καταλάγιασε η βροχή, αισθάνθηκαν έτοιμοι να φύγουν από την μυστική παραλία. Μετά από τουλάχιστον μια ώρα κολύμβησης, αναγνώρισαν τις κορφές των λόφων που έγιναν ορατές στον ορίζοντα. Οι δύο ταξιδιώτες ένιωσαν πιο χαλαρωμένοι, καταλαβαίνοντας πως η κεντρική παραλία δεν απείχε πλέον πολύ από το σημείο όπου βρίσκονταν. Κάποιος βαθμός εξάντλησης ήταν αναμενόμενο να υφίσταται, ειδικότερα μετά την επανάληψη της θαλάσσιας διαδρομής.

Όταν τα μάτια τους εντόπισαν την ακτή, η Βανέσσα σταμάτησε να κολυμπά για λίγο, ατενίζοντας την ενώ επέπλεε. Πρέπει να είχε βρέξει για αρκετή ώρα και σε αυτό το τμήμα της Lucinia, αφού ελάχιστοι άνθρωποι βρίσκονταν κοντά στην αμμουδιά. Ο Λούτσε έφτασε δίπλα της και φιλήθηκαν κάτω από τον συννεφιασμένο ουρανό. Στα χείλη τους υπήρχε η γεύση της θαλασσινής αλμύρας όπως και μιας αδιόρατης νοσταλγίας, μάλλον ως απόρροια των σκέψεων τους προτού αναχωρήσουν.

Η κόπωση των δύο έγινε πολύ πιο αισθητή όταν τελικά βγήκαν από την θάλασσα. Εκείνη την ώρα, επιθυμούσαν περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο να τυλίξουν τα σώματα τους με τις πετσέτες που είχαν φέρει. Χωρίς περαιτέρω καθυστέρηση, επέστρεψαν στο σημείο όπου ήταν σταθμευμένο το αυτοκίνητο τους. Ο Λούτσε έβγαλε τα κλειδιά από την προσωρινή κρυψώνα και ξεκλείδωσε το αμάξι. Εντόπισε τις διπλωμένες πετσέτες και πήρε μία από αυτές για να τυλίξει το τρεμάμενο σώμα της Βανέσσα. Εκείνη τον διαβεβαίωσε πως ήταν εντάξει και τον παρότρυνε να καλυφθεί και ο ίδιος. Η θέρμη του ήλιου είχε υποχωρήσει λόγω της πυκνής συννεφιάς και το ζευγάρι συμφώνησε να γυρίσουν σπίτι.

Ο αέρας δυνάμωνε, παρασέρνοντας τα πεσμένα φύλλα των δέντρων και έμοιαζε να προμηνύει την επανεμφάνιση ψιχάλων. Στην μπροστινή είσοδο της κατοικίας όπου κατέλυε το ζευγάρι, είχαν σωρευθεί μικρά κλαδιά και καταπράσινα φυλλαράκια μιας κλαίουσας η οποία δεν απείχε πολύ από τον χώρο τους.

Πλύθηκαν και διάλεξαν τα ρούχα που θα φορούσαν. Παρ' όλο που η θερμοκρασία στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού δεν είχε αλλάξει, η Βανέσσα ένιωθε να κρυώνει· βρήκε μια τσαγιέρα σε κάποιο από τα ντουλάπια και ετοίμασε τσάι για την ίδια και τον σύζυγο της σε περίπτωση που εκείνος ήθελε.

"Το ξέρω ότι δεν ταιριάζει με το γεύμα που σκεφτόμασταν να ετοιμάσουμε, όμως πραγματικά χρειάζομαι ένα φλυτζάνι τσάι..." Του είπε.

"Δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα. Εξάλλου, έχουμε διάφορες επιλογές για φαγητό."

Εκείνη δεν πεινούσε ιδιαίτερα, αλλά προσφέρθηκε να ετοιμάσει μαζί του το μεσημεριανό. Αυτή την φορά, επέλεξαν να καθίσουν στην τραπεζαρία εξαιτίας του καιρού. Άναψαν ένα μικρό φως, καθ' ότι το δωμάτιο είχε σκοτεινιάσει λόγω της έντονης συννεφιάς.

Η Βανέσσα δοκίμασε την πρώτη γουλιά από το αρωματικό, μαύρο τσάι της. Άφησε για λίγο το φλυτζάνι επάνω στην νησίδα της κουζίνας και πήγε να αλλάξει το νερό του serine'h dilis. Καθώς παρατηρούσε τα πέταλα του, είδε την στιγμιαία αντανάκλαση μιας αστραπής απάνω στο άνθος και σήκωσε το βλέμμα. Από το παράθυρο της κουζίνας, φαίνονταν οι λόφοι που είχαν περικυκλωθεί ξανά από βροχερά σύννεφα. Η κοπέλα πήρε το αχνιστό φλυτζάνι και κάθισε στην τραπεζαρία με τον Λούτσε.

Έφαγε ελάχιστα, προτιμώντας περισσότερο το ζεστό ρόφημα που είχε ετοιμάσει. Το ρίγος εξακολουθούσε να επηρεάζει το σώμα της. Χρειάστηκε να σηκωθεί για λίγο από την τραπεζαρία, επιθυμώντας να προσθέσει μια εσάρπα πάνω από το λεπτό, αέρινο πουκάμισο που φορούσε.

Αργά το ίδιο απόγευμα, η Βανέσσα ήπιε ένα δεύτερο φλυτζάνι τσάι αφού προηγουμένως ρώτησε τον σύζυγο της αν θα ήθελε κι εκείνος ένα. Ο Λούτσε δέχτηκε και βολεύτηκαν κοντά στο παράθυρο της κρεβατοκάμαρας, βλέποντας τις σταλαγματιές της βροχής να πέφτουν. Εκείνη διάλεξε να καθίσει στο ξύλινο πάτωμα και ο Λούτσε στην πολυθρόνα που βρισκόταν ακριβώς δίπλα στην κοπέλα. Τα ποτήρια που κρατούσε ο καθένας από τους δύο, ανέδιδαν το όμορφο άρωμα του περιεχομένου τους μέσα στο δωμάτιο...

"Κρυώνεις ακόμη;"

Η Βανέσσα σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και φάνηκε σκεφτική, "Θα μου περάσει. Δεν νομίζω να κρατήσει για πολύ." Απάντησε, έχοντας την πλάτη της ακουμπισμένη στον τοίχο, ακριβώς δίπλα από το παράθυρο. Με τα γόνατα λυγισμένα κοντά στο σώμα της, ακούμπησε τα δάχτυλα των ποδιών της επάνω στα πόδια του Λούτσε. Ήταν και οι δύο ξυπόλυτοι, οπότε ο καθένας ξεχωριστά αντιλήφθηκε την διαφορετική θερμοκρασία στο δέρμα του άλλου. Εκείνος έβλεπε πως η σύντροφος του συνέχισε να κρυώνει, παρά τις προσπάθειες που η ίδια έκανε για να νιώσει καλύτερα.

Το πολύωρο κολύμπι σε συνδυασμό με την βροχή και την αλλαγή της θερμοκρασίας, πρέπει να είχαν επηρεάσει την υγεία της. Ο Λούτσε άφησε για μια στιγμή το φλυτζάνι του επάνω στο μικρό τραπέζι που βρισκόταν κοντά. Έγειρε προς την μεριά της κοπέλας και άγγιξε το μέτωπο της με την εξωτερική πλευρά του χεριού του· ήταν ζεστό, σε πλήρη αντίθεση με τα κάτω άκρα της.

"Ίσως κρυολόγησες." Παρατήρησε μ' έγνοια. Επίσης αντιλήφθηκε πως το ταίρι του ένιωθε μάλλον άβολα με αυτή την πιθανότητα. Δεν υπήρχε βέβαια κανένας λόγος να αισθάνεται έτσι. Της χαμογέλασε ενθαρρυντικά, "Ξεκουράσου και μην πιέζεις τον εαυτό σου. Θα φέρω μια δεύτερη κουβέρτα αν θέλεις να πλαγιάσεις."

"Μην ανησυχείς, θα την πάρω εγώ. Θυμάμαι σε ποιό σημείο την έχω αφήσει." Αποκρίθηκε η σύντροφος του.

"Όπως θες."

Η Βανέσσα ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι έχοντας βρει νωρίτερα ένα ακόμη σκέπασμα που θα την κρατούσε ζεστή. Αποκοιμήθηκε γρήγορα. Οι βροχερές στάλες είχαν αγκαλιάσει την ηρεμία του σπιτιού και δημιουργούσαν έναν ευχάριστο, ρυθμικό χτύπο καθώς έπεφταν απάνω στην σκεπή. Ο Λούτσε άφησε τα άδεια φλυτζάνια τους στην κουζίνα και έγειρε δίπλα στην αγαπημένη του χωρίς να σκεπαστεί. Κοιμήθηκε για λίγα λεπτά, αλλά ο θόρυβος ενός κεραυνού που είχε πέσει σε κοντινή απόσταση, τον έκανε ν' ανοίξει τα μάτια του.

Καθώς ανασηκωνόταν για να κοιτάξει την Βανέσσα, εκείνη ένιωσε την κίνηση του και γύρισε ανάσκελα, κοιτάζοντας τον με μισόκλειστα βλέφαρα. Παρέμεινε τυλιγμένη με τις κουβέρτες, αφήνοντας μόνο το χέρι της έξω. Ακούμπησε το μάγουλο του συζύγου της, χαϊδεύοντας το δέρμα του με τον αντίχειρα της.

"Βρέχει τώρα;" Ρώτησε χαμηλόφωνα η κοπέλα.

"Ναι. Ευτυχώς προλάβαμε να φτάσουμε στην ακτή προτού μας βρει η καταιγίδα."

"Ήμασταν τυχεροί και γρήγοροι."

Το άγγιγμα του χεριού της αρκούσε για να πείσει τον άνδρα από την Galahd πως η αγαπημένη του είχε ξυπνήσει με πυρετό. Ο Λούτσε έριξε μια ματιά έξω από το παράθυρο· θα ήταν ωφέλιμο να ψάξει για κάποιο φαρμακείο στην πόλη.

"Θα σου φέρω κάτι που θα ρίξει τον πυρετό."

"Μην βγεις ακόμα... Περίμενε μέχρι να ξεθυμάνει η βροχή."

Αποφάσισαν να διαβάσουν ένα βιβλίο που είχαν ξεκινήσει πριν από λίγες εβδομάδες. Αφορούσε μια ιστορική διατριβή η οποία εστίαζε στα κοινά σημεία μεταξύ των περιοχών Cleigne, Meltham και νήσων του Accordo, παρά την μεγάλη απόσταση μεταξύ τους.

"Έχουμε δει αρκετές φωτογραφίες της Altissia μέχρι τώρα. Φαίνεται πως είναι μια πανέμορφη πόλη." Σχολίασε η Βανέσσα κοιτώντας μια αντίστοιχη εικόνα που υπήρχε μέσα στο βιβλίο.

"Όμως οι κάτοικοι του κύριου νησιού, έχουν κλείσει τα σύνορα τους και δεν αφήνουν παρά ελάχιστους κατοίκους από το βασίλειο μας να εισέλθουν στην πρωτεύουσα." Της υπενθύμισε ο Λούτσε. "Η σκέψη πως πιθανότατα δεν θα μας δέχονταν, έχει αποδυναμώσει κάπως την εκτίμηση μου για το συγκεκριμένο νησί. Οι αυτόχθονες των νήσων Accordo δεν θα έπρεπε να έχουν τόση έπαρση όταν βρίσκονται και οι ίδιοι υπό την κυριαρχία του Niflheim. Υπάρχει ωστόσο κάτι κοινό μεταξύ της Lucinia και της Altissia. Είναι δύο σημαντικά κέντρα εμπορίου και παρ' όλο που εξαναγκάστηκαν σε υποτέλεια, συνεχίζουν να διατηρούν το γόητρο τους και να προοδεύουν..."

"Σκέφτομαι πως αυτή η εξέλιξη θα μπορούσε να παρεμποδιστεί οποιαδήποτε στιγμή." Συλλογίστηκε η σύντροφος του, "Η ανεκτικότητα που δείχνει η Αυτοκρατορία προς ορισμένες πόλεις, θα αναιρούνταν χωρίς ιδιαίτερο δισταγμό αν οι κατακτητές βίωναν κάποιου είδους απειλή από την πλευρά των κατακτημένων. Γι' αυτό τον λόγο πρέπει να διατηρούμε ορισμένες πτυχές του εαυτού μας αδάμαστες, ακόμη κι αν η τωρινή κατάσταση στις προσαρτημένες περιοχές, φαίνεται εξομαλυμένη."

* * *

_Σημειώσεις__: _Έχω παρακολουθήσει την ταινία Kingsglaive σε διάφορες μεταγλωττίσεις και υπάρχουν κάποιες που προτιμώ πολύ περισσότερο, όχι μονάχα στο θέμα της ερμηνείας και απεικόνισης του εκάστοτε χαρακτήρα, αλλά και στο ηχόχρωμα της φωνής του/της.

Σε ό,τι αφορά τον Λούτσε Λάζαρους, μου αρέσει ιδιαίτερα η ερμηνεία και η φωνή του Tomokazu Seki (ιαπωνική μεταγλώττιση), αλλά και του Sébastien Desjours (γαλλική μεταγλώττιση). Θεωρώ ότι οι φωνές του καθενός από αυτούς, ταιριάζουν πολύ σωστά με τον χαρακτήρα που υποδύνονται, παρουσιάζοντας τον με έναν ευχάριστο και πειστικό τρόπο, ειδικά σε συνάρτηση με τα γνωρίσματα της προσωπικότητας και της ιδιοσυγκρασίας του.

Όταν γράφω το fanfic μου και προσπαθώ να σχηματίσω μια εικόνα ή σκηνή με τον Λούτσε μέσα στο νου μου, συνήθως σκέφτομαι την φωνή κάποιου από τους δύο αυτούς ηθοποιούς.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**XII**_

Αραιές ψιχάλες έπεφταν σχεδόν αθόρυβα κατά μήκος των πλακόστρωτων δρόμων της πόλης. Ο απογευματινός ήλιος πάσχιζε να βρει ένα άνοιγμα ανάμεσα στα σύννεφα, μα η διαρκής κίνηση των σύννεφων δεν του επέτρεπε να εμφανιστεί. Εκείνη την ώρα, ο Λούτσε έβγαινε από την έξοδο ενός ανοιχτού φαρμακείου απ' όπου είχε προμηθευτεί ό,τι χρειαζόταν για την Βανέσσα.

Τοποθέτησε την μικρή σακούλα μέσα στο σακίδιο του και κοίταξε για άλλη μια φορά την κεντρική πρόσοψη του καταστήματος· ένα λάβαρο με το έμβλημα της Αυτοκρατορίας κοσμούσε το εν λόγω περιποιημένο κτίσμα. Η σημαία απεικόνιζε ένα ζευγάρι αιωρούμενων δράκων -ενός χρυσού και ενός εβένινου με φίνες, χρυσές λεπτομέρειες στο σώμα του- οι οποίοι περιέβαλλαν ένα παραδοσιακό ξιφίδιο με τις μακριές ουρές τους. Στο επίσημο σχέδιο της σημαίας, κυριαρχούσαν τα εθνικά χρώματα της Αυτοκρατορίας του Niflheim, δηλαδή το πορφυρό, το λευκό και το χρυσαφί. Το έμβλημα ήταν στερεωμένο σε μια ατσάλινη βάση, παράλληλη με το έδαφος, η οποία εφάπτονταν σε ψηλό σημείο του τοίχου.

Αυτό βέβαια δεν ήταν το μοναδικό σημείο όπου μπορούσε κάποιος να δει μια σημαία της Αυτοκρατορίας να κυματίζει ή να παραμένει ακίνητη. Στην πλειοψηφία των δημόσιων κτιρίων -ή άλλων που διακρίνονταν για την ιστορική τους σημασία- η προσθήκη του εθνικού συμβόλου του Niflheim δεν παραλειπόταν· λειτουργούσε έτσι και ως υπενθύμιση των επιτευγμάτων του Αυτοκράτορα Άλντερκαπτ.

Όσο ο μαχητής από την βορειοδυτική Cleigne είχε την αγαπημένη του κοντά και περιηγούνταν μαζί την πόλη, δεν υπήρξε κάποια ιδιαίτερα αρνητική σκέψη στο μυαλό του, βλέποντας τις σημαίες αυτές σε διάσπαρτα, πολυσύχναστα σημεία.

Ούτε εκείνη τη στιγμή σχηματίστηκε στο νου του κάποιος συγκεκριμένος λογισμός. Όμως θυμήθηκε τον διάλογο που είχε νωρίτερα με την Βανέσσα, συζητώντας μαζί της για την Altissia. Το νησιωτικό έθνος Accordo είχε κατατροπωθεί από την πολεμική ισχύ των Niflheim και Tenebrae· επομένως, κάθε ελπίδα του νησιωτικού συμπλέγματος για σύναψη ενός συμμαχικού συνδέσμου με το Βασίλειο Lucis, είχε αποδυναμωθεί σε μεγάλο βαθμό.

Επί του παρόντος, η Insomnia -με την υποστήριξη ανταρτών που κατάγονταν από την ίδια ήπειρο- ήταν η μοναδική δύναμη που πολεμούσε εναντίον των στρατών του Άλντερκαπτ, έχοντας στην πρώτη γραμμή επίλεκτους στρατιώτες, προικισμένους με την ικανότητα να τιθασεύουν την μαγεία των Κάελουμ. Οι Glaives αντιστέκονταν σθεναρά σε κάθε απειλή, προσδοκώντας να επανακτήσουν την ανεξαρτησία των σπιτικών τους.

Υπήρχε και μια άλλη οπτική γωνία· αν απέκλειε κανείς την παρούσα εικόνα των αυτοκρατορικών εμβλημάτων, τίποτε σχετικά με την παραθαλάσσια πόλη δεν έδειχνε πως το Βασίλειο Lucis βρισκόταν σε πόλεμο. Οι άνθρωποι περπατούσαν ήρεμοι στους δρόμους, υπήρχε πλήρης πρόσβαση στην αγορά αγαθών, ενώ στα πρόσωπα των περισσότερων δεν εμφανίζονταν έντονες ενδείξεις άγχους ή δυσαρέσκειας. Αυτό ήταν το είδος των λεπτομερειών τις οποίες ο Λούτσε Λάζαρους δεν μπορούσε ν' αγνοήσει...

Όσο απομακρυνόταν από τους κύριους δρόμους της Lucinia, τόσο λιγόστευε ο αριθμός των λάβαρων που είχαν τοποθετηθεί από τους κατακτητές. Στην γειτονιά όπου έμενε προσωρινά με την Βανέσσα, η έλλειψη αυτοκρατορικών σημαιών δημιουργούσε μια αίσθηση ειρηνικής αυτονομίας, έστω κι αν αυτή η εντύπωση δεν ήταν σε απόλυτη αρμονία με την πραγματικότητα.

Οι περισσότεροι δρόμοι τριγύρω ήταν ήσυχοι. Το απαλό άρωμα αναρριχώμενων λουλουδιών ενισχυόταν χάρη στην καλοκαιρινή δροσιά του ψιλόβροχου. Καθώς ο επισκέπτης ανέβαινε τον ανηφορικό δρόμο που συνδεόταν με την περιοχή του σπιτιού, η θάλασσα γινόταν ολοένα και πιο ορατή. Η ελαφρώς ταραγμένη επιφάνεια της, είχε χρωματιστεί με τις σκιές της συννεφιάς. Το υγρό στοιχείο και τα σύννεφα έμοιαζαν σαν να είχαν εμπλακεί σ' έναν δικό τους, προσωπικό χορό.

Υπήρχε μια ποιητική ομορφιά σ' εκείνη την εικόνα. Χρησιμοποιώντας το κινητό του, ο Λούτσε δεν δίστασε να φωτογραφίσει το συγκεκριμένο τοπίο με την μοναδική γκάμα αποχρώσεων. Αφού έλεγξε την ποιότητα της κάθε λήψης, τοποθέτησε την συσκευή μέσα στην εξωτερική τσέπη του σακιδίου.

Στάθηκε ακίνητος, αφήνοντας τον εαυτό του να απολαύσει την θέα. Αυτό ακριβώς θα έκανε αν βρισκόταν στην Galahd, δίχως την δυνατότητα αποθήκευσης φωτογραφιών με την μοντέρνα συσκευή επικοινωνίας και πολυμέσων που παρήγαγε μονάχα η Insomnia [1]. Όταν ένιωσε έτοιμος, συνέχισε την πορεία του κατά μήκος του πεζοδρομίου το οποίο διέσχιζαν αρκετοί άνθρωποι εκείνη την στιγμή.

Ξεκλείδωσε την μεταλλική πόρτα που ενωνόταν με τον φράκτη της κατοικίας και προχώρησε στον ιδιωτικό χώρο, ρίχνοντας μια ματιά στα ψηλά δέντρα της αυλής. Κατόπιν πιο προσεκτικής παρατήρησης και αφού μετακινήθηκε σκόπιμα λίγο πιο πέρα, ο Λούτσε εντόπισε την ύπαρξη μιας κουκουβάγιας που στεκόταν εντελώς ακίνητη πάνω σ' ένα κλαδί, μισοκρυμμένη μέσα στην πυκνή φυλλωσιά. Το φτέρωμα της ήταν εντυπωσιακό, όπως ακριβώς και τα λαμπερά μάτια της. Η ανακάλυψη ενός επιβλητικού κυνηγού της νύχτας, χαραποίησε τον επισκέπτη. Επίσης, διαπίστωσε ότι το συγκεκριμένο είδος δεν έμοιαζε με κάποια από τις ενδημικές κουκουβάγιες των δασών της Galahd. Πρέπει να ήταν γηγενής της Lucinia και η Βανέσσα σίγουρα θα γνώριζε κάτι παραπάνω...

Ανοίγοντας την εξώπορτα με το κλειδί, βρήκε την σύντροφο του κουλουριασμένη σ' έναν από τους δύο καναπέδες του μεγάλου δωματίου. Έδειχνε απασχολημένη με την καταγραφή σημειώσεων στο προσωπικό της ημερολόγιο, το οποίο χρησιμοποιούσε κάποιες φορές και ως λεύκωμα. Με μια απλή ματιά στην ανθεκτική, γαλανοπράσινη ράχη και το περίβλημα με τα διακοσμητικά, λεπτεπίλεπτα σχέδια, ο Λούτσε αναγνώρισε εύκολα το συγκεκριμένο αντικείμενο. Ήταν ένα δώρο που είχε χαρίσει ο ίδιος στην Βανέσσα, μετά το πέρας μιας κρυφής αποστολής στην βορειοανατολική Tenebrae, η οποία είχε ανατεθεί ειδικά σ' εκείνον. [2]

Περισσότερο από ένας χρόνος είχε περάσει από την ημέρα που η σύζυγος του άνοιξε το περιτύλιγμα και άρχισε να χρησιμοποιεί το ημερολόγιο· η αποδέκτρια το είχε εκτιμήσει από την πρώτη στιγμή. Ανεξάρτητα από το πέρασμα των μηνών και τις εμπειρίες που είχαν μεσολαβήσει, υπήρχαν ακόμη αρκετές σελίδες διαθέσιμες για συγγραφή και προσθήκη φωτογραφιών ή αποκομμάτων.

Ο Λούτσε έσυρε το φερμουάρ του σακιδίου του και εμφάνισε την χάρτινη σακούλα με τα φάρμακα που είχε αγοράσει, ακουμπώντας την επάνω στην νησίδα της κουζίνας. Η Βανέσσα σήκωσε τα μάτια από το σημειωματάριο και κοίταξε προς το μέρος όπου στεκόταν ο σύζυγος της. Τοποθετώντας το στυλό ανάμεσα στις σελίδες, άφησε για λίγο τα γραψίματα της προκειμένου να ελέγξει το περιεχόμενο της σακούλας που προοριζόταν για εκείνη.

Η αλλαγή στην στάση του σώματος, προκάλεσε ένα ξαφνικό ρίγος κατά μήκος του κορμού της, ωθώντας την κοπέλα να τυλίξει την εσάρπα λίγο πιο σφιχτά γύρω από τους λεπτούς ώμους της. Επέλεξε να καθίσει σ' ένα από τα σκαμπό που ήταν τοποθετημένα εμπρός στην νησίδα και πήρε στα χέρια της ένα κουτί που περιείχε ασπιρίνες.

"Σ' ευχαριστώ που πήγες μέχρι το φαρμακείο. Ελπίζω η βόλτα στο κέντρο να ήταν ευχάριστη και να μην δυσκολεύτηκες με τον προσανατολισμό."

"Δεν υπήρξε καμιά δυσκολία. Έβγαλα και μερικές φωτογραφίες καθώς ερχόμουν."

Η Βανέσσα γέμισε ένα ποτήρι με νερό για να πάρει την ασπιρίνη που θα καταλάγιαζε τον πυρετό της. Έπειτα, ρώτησε τον Λούτσε ποιά σημεία της πόλης τράβηξαν την προσοχή του και αν υπήρχε αρκετή κινητικότητα έξω. Εκείνος μοιράστηκε τις εντυπώσεις του. Επιπλέον, μέσα από αυτή την συζήτηση, έμαθε μερικές ακόμη πληροφορίες για την Lucinia. Παρέλειψε να κάνει κάποιο σχόλιο για τα λάβαρα του Niflheim, καθώς δεν υπήρχε σοβαρός λόγος για μια τέτοια αναφορά εκείνη την δεδομένη στιγμή.

Προέβαλλαν τις νεότερες φωτογραφίες που είχαν προστεθεί στην συλλογή εικόνων του Λούτσε.

"Τα σύννεφα σε αυτό το τοπίο, μοιάζουν να βρίσκονται τόσο κοντά στην επιφάνεια της θάλασσας αλλά και απόλυτα συνδεδεμένα με τον αχανή ουρανό. Μοιάζει με απεικόνιση της εσωτερικής δύναμης που μπορεί να έχει κάποιος, δίχως την εμπλοκή υπεροψίας. Θα έλεγα ότι μου θυμίζει την _αποφασιστικότητα_ σου—τόσο στον τρόπο που καταστρώνεις την άμυνα στο πεδίο της μάχης -ώστε τα εκάστοτε τμήματα της ομάδας να είναι προστατευμένα- όσο και στις προκλήσεις που μπορεί να φέρει η καθημερινή μας ζωή στην Insomnia."

Ο μαχητής από την Galahd χαμογέλασε, νιώθοντας όμορφα με το άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων, "Με τιμάς, Βανέσσα. Θα μπορούσε να είναι κάτι ακόμη...όπως μια απεικόνιση του δεσμού μας, με συμβολισμούς παρόμοιους με το τατουάζ που έχω στο σώμα μου."

"Είναι πολύ σωστό αυτό που μόλις είπες." Συγκατάνευσε εκείνη, έχοντας τα δάχτυλα της τυλιγμένα γύρω από το άδειο ποτήρι της. Ο Λούτσε δεν παρέλειψε ν' αναφερθεί στην κουκουβάγια που είχε δει σ' ένα από τα δέντρα της αυλής. Ακούγοντας την περιγραφή, η κοπέλα σχημάτισε μια νοερή εικόνα.

"Υποψιάζομαι πως είναι το ενδημικό είδος των ακτών μας, γνωστό ως 'τρανή κουκουβάγια της Lucinia'. Λες να βρίσκεται ακόμη στην ίδια θέση; Αν την δω με τα μάτια μου, θα μπορέσω να την αναγνωρίσω αμέσως." Η Βανέσσα συμπαθούσε πολύ το συγκεκριμένο ζώο. [3]

"Ας βγούμε να ελέγξουμε. Η δύση του ήλιου ολοκληρώνεται με αργότερους ρυθμούς το καλοκαίρι και το νυκτόβιο πτηνό μάλλον δεν θα έχει αρχίσει το κυνήγι."

Η νεαρή γυναίκα άφησε το ποτήρι επάνω στην επιφάνεια της νησίδας και φόρεσε ένα ζευγάρι σανδάλια τα οποία ήταν τακτοποιημένα κοντά στην είσοδο. Αναρίγησε μόλις πέρασε το κατώφλι του σπιτιού, νιώθοντας έντονα την διαφορά θερμοκρασίας. Το ενδιαφέρον της, όμως, για την κουκουβάγια που είχε επισκεφτεί την οικία, υπερέβαινε την ενστικτώδη παρόρμηση της να ξαναμπεί μέσα.

Ο Λούτσε προχώρησε μερικά βήματα μπροστά και υπέδειξε το δένδρο πάνω στο οποίο την είχε δει. Η Βανέσσα επικέντρωσε το ερευνητικό της βλέμμα σε κάθε ψηλό κλαδί, σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια της σφιχτά· προσπαθούσε με αυτό τον τρόπο να διατηρήσει την θερμότητα που ένιωθε να ξεφεύγει από το σώμα της.

"Ναι, την βλέπω~! Είναι πράγματι μια τρανή κουκουβάγια των ακτών της Lucinia, τυπική του είδους της. Τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου, το σχήμα του σώματος και το μελί φτέρωμα με τις σκούρες γεωμετρικές γραμμές, συναινούν σ' αυτό."

Το βλέμμα του άγριου ζώου παρέμενε καρφωμένο στον ορίζοντα. Η μοναχική κουκουβάγια έδειχνε εντελώς ανεπηρέαστη από την παρουσία των δύο ανθρώπων που στέκονταν κοντά στην βάση του δέντρου. Παρά τα φαινόμενα, ήταν βέβαιο ότι είχε αντιληφθεί τον ερχομό τους, χάρη στις εξαιρετικές αισθήσεις που χαρακτήριζαν το είδος της.

Προτού πετάξει εντελώς αθόρυβα προς μια διαφορετική κατεύθυνση, χάρισε στο ζευγάρι ένα εντυπωσιακό βλέμμα, με την λαμπερή διεισδυτικότητα των ματιών της.

"Μου φαίνεται πως κρυώνεις εδώ έξω...Καλύτερα να μπούμε μέσα." Παρατήρησε ήρεμα ο Λούτσε. Ετοιμάζονταν να περάσουν το κατώφλι με το μαρμάρινο σκαλοπάτι που ήταν τοποθετημένο μπροστά στην είσοδο, αλλά εκείνη την στιγμή, ο νεαρός άνδρας δέχτηκε μια βιντεοκλήση από συναδέλφους. Η εκπομπή του σήματος επικοινωνίας δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα δυνατή εντός του σπιτιού, οπότε εκείνος παρέμεινε έξω.

Η Βανέσσα είχε εισέλθει στο κεντρικό δωμάτιο και άφησε την πόρτα ελαφρώς μισάνοιχτη για τον σύντροφο της. Αφαίρεσε τα ελαφριά υποδήματα από τα πέλματα της, αφήνοντας τα σε μια κατάλληλη θήκη. Έπειτα, άναψε το ραδιόφωνο του κεντρικού δωματίου σε μέτρια ένταση και έψαξε τους σταθμούς. Πρόλαβε να ακούσει το δελτίο καιρού· η αυριανή μέρα θα ήταν κυρίως αίθρια και δροσερή λόγω των ανέμων. Έπειτα, σ' ένα διαφορετικό σταθμό, παρακολούθησε την ηχογράφηση μιας αγαπημένης ορχηστρικής μελωδίας.

Η ασπιρίνη που είχε πάρει νωρίτερα, ελάττωσε την δυσφορία του πυρετού και εξασθένισε το ρίγος. Σύμφωνα με την συνταγή, θα έπρεπε να παρέλθει ένα συγκεκριμένο χρονικό διάστημα πριν την επόμενη χρήση του φαρμάκου. Η κοπέλα κοίταξε την ώρα από την οθόνη του κινητού της και πραγματοποίησε εύκολα τον υπολογισμό.

Επέστρεψε στην θέση όπου είχε βολευτεί πιο νωρίς, και στο ημερολόγιο που έγραφε. Όταν ο Λούτσε επέστρεψε, τον ρώτησε σχετικά με την κλήση. "Τι συνέβη; Μήπως ο στρατός του Niflheim επιτέθηκε ξανά στο Τείχος;"

"Όχι. Μου ανέφεραν μια πληροφορία η οποία μας αφορά· το πρόβλημα με τους daemon έξω από τα σύνορα την Lucinia, επιλύθηκε χάρη στην παρέμβαση των Glaives—συγκροτήθηκε μια ομάδα ειδικά γι' αυτό τον σκοπό."

"Πολύ θετικό νέο. Δεν χρειάστηκε να επέμβουν οι Magitek προκειμένου να διώξουν αυτά τα πλάσματα."

"Αυτό κατάλαβα κι εγώ. Όποτε ο Βασιλιάς Ρέγκις αναλαμβάνει πρωτοβουλίες αυτού του είδους, σκέφτομαι πως υπάρχει ελπίδα για επανάκτηση των εδαφών της ηπείρου. Είναι προς όφελος όλων μας όταν οι δυνάμεις του Lucis επιδεικνύουν έναν ενεργητικό ρόλο σε ό,τι συμβαίνει έξω από τα τείχη της πρωτεύουσας." Είπε ο Λούτσε και κάθισε κοντά στην σύντροφο του.

"Την επόμενη χρονιά, ίσως επανακαταλάβουμε ολόκληρη την χερσόνησο Cavaugh. Η γεωγραφική της θέση θα συνείσφερε πολύ σε περαιτέρω επιχειρήσεις και ο διοικητής Ντράουτος θα ευχαριστιόταν πολύ με μια τέτοια εξέλιξη· εξάλλου εκεί βρίσκεται η γενέτειρα του. Ακούστηκε μια φήμη πως ακόμη και τα όρια του μαγικού Τείχους θα μπορούσαν να διευρυνθούν μετά από μια τέτοια επιτυχία." Συμπλήρωσε η Βανέσσα, κρατώντας το κλειστό ημερολόγιο κοντά στο σώμα της.

"Η επαναπροσάρτηση της Cavaugh είναι ένας ρεαλιστικός στόχος. Ωστόσο δεν είμαι καθόλου σίγουρος ότι ο αόρατος θόλος θα μπορούσε να επεκταθεί πέρα από την Insomnia. Πόσος καιρός έχει περάσει από τότε που ηττήθηκε η Συμμαχία Lucis-Accordo στον Μεγάλο Πόλεμο και ως συνέπεια συρρικνώθηκε το Τείχος; Πρέπει να έχουν παρέλθει πάνω από 2 δεκαετίες. Δεν άλλαξε κάτι από τότε."

"Σκέψου ότι δεν υπήρχε η ομάδα Kingsglaive εκείνο το χρονικό διάστημα, αλλά ούτε και στο παρελθόν. Ίσως κάτι αλλάξει μ' εμάς."

"Προτίθεμαι να αγωνιστώ για έναν τέτοιο σκοπό... Όμως, ακόμη και σ' αυτή την περίπτωση δεν πρέπει να υπάρξει μεγάλη καθυστέρηση."

Ο ρυθμός της ελαφριάς βροχής έγινε εντονότερος και οι ήχοι των ψιχάλων απλώθηκαν εκ νέου μέσα στο δωμάτιο. Το ζευγάρι επέλεξε να συνεχίσει την ανάγνωση του βιβλίου που είχαν ξεκινήσει πριν την έξοδο του Λούτσε στο κέντρο της πόλης, με τίτλο '_Τα Αρχαία Μυστήρια των περιοχών Cleigne, Meltham και νήσων του Accordo_'.

"Μου αρέσουν πολύ οι αναφορές στα βορειότερα τμήματα της αρχαίας Cleigne,_ τα_ οποία_ δεν_ απέχουν μακριά από την Galahd._ Σύμφωνα με τους θρύλους, κάπου σ' εκείνη την περιοχή, οι άνθρωποι ανακάλυψαν την φωτιά πριν ακόμη ανθήσει ο αρχαίος πολιτισμός του Solheim_ [4]. Αλήθεια, πως ονομάζεται η πυρά στην εθνοτική γλώσσα του τόπου σου;" Ρώτησε η Βανέσσα.

"Meesh'keh. Είναι σύνθετη λέξη και καθένα από τα τμήματα της υποδηλώνει ταυτόχρονα μια αυτόνομη σημασία. Meesh'en σημαίνει φως, ενώ keh σημαίνει θέρμη ή ζεστασιά. Συνδυάζοντας αυτά τα δύο νοήματα, δημιουργείται η λέξη 'φωτιά'."

Το ημερολόγιο της Βανέσσα ήταν ακουμπισμένο δίπλα της και εκείνη το άνοιξε σε μια νέα σελίδα, δίνοντας το στυλό στον Λούτσε, "Μπορείς να γράψεις τις λέξεις αυτές, εδώ; Όπως και τις υπόλοιπες που μοιράστηκες μαζί μου την προηγουμένη μέρα..."

"Φυσικά." Άρχισε να καταγράφει τις λέξεις με καλλιγραφικό στυλ, ενώ η αγαπημένη του παρακολουθούσε προσηλωμένη τον σχηματισμό των ξενικών γραμμάτων.

"Εκτός των ορίων της πόλης σου, σε ποιές άλλες περιοχές ομιλείται η γλώσσα της Galahd;" Τον ρώτησε καθώς εκείνος έγραφε.

"Σχεδόν σε ολόκληρη την βορειοδυτική Cleigne. Όταν αντιστεκόμασταν απέναντι στην Αυτοκρατορία, η συγκεκριμένη γλώσσα λειτούργησε με ωφέλιμο για εμάς, τρόπο· διευκόλυνε την ασφαλή κωδικοποίηση και ανταλλαγή πληροφοριών με άλλες γειτονικές περιοχές οι οποίες ενίσχυαν τον αγώνα της Galahd." Αποκρίθηκε εκείνος και κοίταξε την Βανέσσα, ακινητοποιώντας για λίγο το δεξί του χέρι. "Οι γηγενείς του Niflheim δεν ήταν καθόλου εξοικειωμένοι με το εθνικό ιδίωμα, ούτε έδειξαν τον παραμικρό ζήλο σε ό,τι αφορούσε την κατανόηση του. Το διαφορετικό είδος γραμμάτων και κάποιες πολυπλοκότητες που παρουσιάζει η σύνταξη, αποθάρρυναν εντελώς τους κατακτητές. Υποψιάζομαι ότι αυτή η στάση τους δεν άλλαξε από τότε που προσαρτήθηκε η πόλη μου στην Αυτοκρατορία." Αποφάνθηκε και έπειτα συγκεντρώθηκε πάλι σε ό,τι έκανε, "Αν συνέβαινε όμως μια τέτοια αλλαγή, τότε σίγουρα κάποιο συγγενικό ή φιλικό πρόσωπο όσων από εμάς κατάγονται από την Galahd, θα μας μιλούσε γι' αυτό μέσω επιστολής."

Μελέτησαν μερικές ακόμη σελίδες του βιβλίου, οι οποίες ήταν αφιερωμένες στον αρχαίο συνεκτικό δεσμό μεταξύ των τριών περιοχών. Εξαιτίας του πυρετού, η Βανέσσα ένιωθε πως δεν μπορούσε να διατηρήσει την προσοχή της για πολύ ακόμη. Το κεφάλι της ακουμπούσε στον ώμο του Λούτσε καθώς εκείνος διάβαζε και για τους δύο μ' έναν τρόπο ευχάριστο που άρεσε πολύ στην σύντροφο του. Κάποιες λέξεις-κλειδιά, ή προτάσεις που περίκλειαν εκπληκτικές πληροφορίες, υπογραμμίζονταν διαφορετικά με την ήρεμη και αρρενωπή χροιά της φωνής του.

Η θέα των αστεριών δεν θα τους κρατούσε συντροφιά εκείνο το βράδυ στην Lucinia. Ωστόσο, το ψιθύρισμα της βροχής δημιουργούσε μια όμορφη ατμόσφαιρα στους χώρους του σπιτιού. Βλέποντας πως η αγαπημένη του έδειχνε κάπως ληθαργική έπειτα από το διάβασμα, ο Λούτσε την ρώτησε αν θα ήθελε να ξεκουραστεί.

"Είναι νωρίς ακόμα... Παρά την εξάντληση μου λόγω του πυρετού, θέλω να παραμείνω ξυπνητή." Του είπε, σηκώνοντας το κεφάλι από τον ώμο του και παραμέρισε τα μακριά μαλλιά της πίσω στην πλάτη, "Όσο βρισκόσουν στο κέντρο της πόλης, εντόπισα μια τράπουλα με την οποία οι κάτοικοι των δυτικών ακτών, παίζουν μια σειρά από παιχνίδια. Κάποια από αυτά έχουν πανομοιότυπους κανόνες μ' ένα παιχνίδι με κάρτες που σ' έχω δει να παίζεις με τον Νυξ και την Κρόου. Θέλεις να σου δείξω τα πιο δημοφιλή;"

Ο σύζυγος της βρήκε την ιδέα πολύ ενδιαφέρουσα και συμφώνησε. Προτίμησαν να ανέβουν στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του επάνω ορόφου, αφού πρώτα χαμήλωσαν τον φωτισμό του κεντρικού δωματίου και ασφάλισαν τα παράθυρα και την είσοδο. Η Βανέσσα τοποθέτησε το προσωπικό ημερολόγιο στο συρτάρι του κομοδίνου της και τακτοποίησε το βιβλίο που διάβαζαν με τον Λούτσε, σ' ένα εντοιχισμένο ράφι που βρισκόταν δίπλα στην μπαλκονόπορτα.

"Εδώ είναι η τράπουλα." Του είπε, φέρνοντας το μικρό, ξύλινο κουτί παραλληλόγραμμου σχήματος. Το είχε βρει στο βάθος του συρταριού όπου φύλαγε το ημερολόγιο της. Κάθισαν και οι δύο επάνω στο στρωμένο κρεβάτι και ο Λούτσε περιεργάστηκε τα σχέδια των καλοδιατηρημένων καρτών, τις οποίες η Βανέσσα μόλις είχε βγάλει από την θήκη. Δεν βιάστηκε να του εξηγήσει τους κανόνες, αφήνοντας τον άνδρα από την Galahd να παρατηρήσει την τράπουλα με την ησυχία του.

Στο μεταξύ, εκείνη συνειδητοποίησε ότι είχαν αφήσει το ραδιόφωνο αναμμένο στον κάτω όροφο. Το μετέφερε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα, έτσι ώστε να απολαμβάνουν ένα είδος μουσικής που άρεσε και στους δύο.

"Είμαι σίγουρος πως δεν έχω ξαναδεί μια τέτοια τράπουλα—πιθανώς, ούτε σε κάποιο κατάστημα της Insomnia. Οι συντοπίτες σου -όσοι από αυτούς κατατάχθηκαν στην ομάδα του βασιλιά- ίσως έχουν τουλάχιστον μια στην κατοχή τους, αλλά δεν έτυχε μέχρι τώρα να τους δω να παίζουν." Σχολίασε ο Λούτσε, κρατώντας στα χέρια του κάποιες κάρτες οι οποίες είχαν προσελκύσει περισσότερο την περιέργεια του.

Τα πρώτα τρία έτη από την εγκαθίδρυση της επίλεκτης ομάδας, πολλοί από τους υποψήφιους Glaives οι οποίοι κατάγονταν από την Lucinia, δεν διακρίνονταν για τα φιλικά τους αισθήματα προς εκείνους που προέρχονταν από την Galahd. Υπήρχε ένα αίσθημα ανταγωνισμού από την πλευρά των κατοίκων που έζησαν δίπλα στην θάλασσα, λόγω της υποστήριξης που είχε δείξει ο ηγεμόνας προς την ορεινή και πολύπαθη πόλη της βορειοδυτικής Cleigne. Επομένως, θεωρούνταν κάπως αναμενόμενο οι κάτοικοι της Lucinia να μην μοιράζονται ευτυχισμένες ή ανέμελες στιγμές με όσους έβλεπαν ανταγωνιστικά και είχαν την τάση να αποφεύγουν πέρα από τα πλαίσια της εκπαίδευσης ή των κοινών υποχρεώσεων.

Ήταν λυπηρό. Η Βανέσσα ωστόσο, δεν είχε συμμεριστεί ποτέ τα συγκεκριμένα αισθήματα των συμπατριωτών της και με τα οποία είχαν ταυτιστεί -τουλάχιστον πριν μερικά χρόνια- ο Ντέσμοντ και η Έλσα. Η κόρη των Μάρσιν, ανέκαθεν προτιμούσε να επικεντρώνεται στον χαρακτήρα και την ιδιοσυγκρασία κάποιου, με όσο το δυνατόν λιγότερη προκατάληψη· αυτή η συνειδητή στάση επέτρεπε σ' εκείνη να νιώθει ασφάλεια σε έναν κόσμο που μπορούσε να γίνει απρόβλεπτος και χαοτικός. Με αυτό τον τρόπο, δημιουργούσε μια προσωπική εκδοχή της ζωής, μέσα στην οποία υπήρχε περισσότερος χώρος για ηρεμία, χαρά και οποιοδήποτε θετικό συναίσθημα προάγει ένα βαθύ νόημα στην ύπαρξη κάποιου.

Αυτές οι σκέψεις έπλευσαν για λίγο στην επιφάνεια της μνήμης. Έχοντας επεξεργαστεί το σχόλιο του συζύγου της, η Βανέσσα απάντησε με ειλικρίνεια, αναζητώντας εκουσίως τα λόγια εκείνα που δεν θα μετέδιδαν κάποια οδυνηρή αίσθηση ή ανάμνηση από τις πρώτες μέρες στην Insomnia...

"Έχω υπ' όψιν τρεις συμπολίτες που παίζουν το δικό μας παιχνίδι με κάρτες. Όμως, απ' ό,τι έχω προσέξει, επιλέγουν αυτή την ενασχόληση πολύ πιο σπάνια απ' ό,τι o μέσος κάτοικος της Lucinia." Ξεδίπλωσε την παρατήρηση της κι έπειτα συνέχισε, "Δεν μου φαίνεται παράξενο. Στο ξεκίνημα της εκπαίδευσης των Glaives, υπήρξαμε όλοι τόσο απασχολημένοι με τον εγκλιματισμό μας στην πρωτεύουσα· ίσως μια δραστηριότητα ξεγνοιασιάς, συνδεδεμένης με το παρελθόν, να λειτουργούσε περισσότερο σαν αλάτι στην πληγή και λιγότερο σαν βάλσαμο."

"Μάλλον έχεις δίκιο και γι' αυτό δεν τους πρόσεξα." Είπε ο Λούτσε καθώς η κοπέλα βολευόταν απέναντι του, παίρνοντας στα χέρια της μια από τις αγαπημένες κάρτες της. Απεικόνιζε τον αριθμό 8 και η ζωγραφισμένη εικόνα παρουσίαζε μια βραχώδη ακτή και το λαμπερό ξημέρωμα του ήλιου πάνω από τον ωκεανό.

"Ίσως είναι καλύτερα έτσι~" Απάντησε η Βανέσσα με κέφι, θέλοντας να εστιάσει στην θετική πλευρά του θέματος. "Εκείνοι ενδεχομένως να μην γνώριζαν τις τακτικές που θα σου μάθω. Υπάρχουν κάποιοι τρόποι να απολαμβάνεις ακόμη περισσότερο το παιχνίδι και ταυτόχρονα να έχεις ένα δυνατό πλεονέκτημα σε διαφορετικές παρτίδες."

"Η διορατικότητα σου ως χειρίστρια της Libra, αποτελεί εγγύηση για όσα κόλπα δέχεσαι να μοιραστείς μαζί μου."

Η Βανέσσα χαμογέλασε και χαμήλωσε για λίγο το βλέμμα της, παρακινούμενη από το γνώριμο αίσθημα της συστολής. "Ας ξεκινήσουμε τότε και προπάντων, ας χαρούμε το παιχνίδι."

Θέλοντας να ενθαρρύνει το ενδιαφέρον του συμπαίκτη της, ξεκίνησε με την αποσαφήνιση των εκδοχών του παιχνιδιού που είχαν παρόμοιους κανόνες με ένα αντίστοιχο της Galahd. Τα σύμβολα των καρτών και η δυναμική των αριθμών παρουσίαζαν διαφορές σε σύγκριση με παρεμφερή παιχνίδια τα οποία γνώριζε ο Λούτσε· γι' αυτό, κατά την διάρκεια των πρώτων παρτίδων, η Βανέσσα εξηγούσε τι μπορούσε να καταφέρει ένας παίκτης μέσα από μια σειρά συγκεκριμένων κινήσεων και ποιά ρίσκα άξιζε να παρθούν με σκοπό την νίκη.

Εκείνος μάθαινε γρήγορα και τα πήγαινε καλά με την απομνημόνευση. Αφού απόλαυσαν μερικές παρτίδες και ο αρχάριος παίκτης έμοιαζε να εξοικειώνεται με την νέα τράπουλα, η νεαρή γυναίκα πρότεινε μια δημοφιλή -και συνάμα πιο σύνθετη- εκδοχή. Για κάποιον σαν τον Λούτσε, αυτή ήταν μια πρόκληση που δεν θα ήθελε να αρνηθεί. Αντίθετα, ένιωθε πανέτοιμος έπειτα από το μοίρασμα της τράπουλας. Η Βανέσσα διασκέδαζε με το είδος των τυχερών καρτών που έφταναν στο χέρι του, αλλά χάρη στην δική της εμπειρία, μπορούσε να ενισχύσει την πρόκληση της κάθε παρτίδας.

Έπειτα από αρκετά παιχνίδια, εκείνη διαπίστωσε πως η ώρα για να πάρει την επόμενη ασπιρίνη, πλησίαζε. Όσο κι αν είχε απορροφηθεί από την ψυχαγωγική ασχολία τους, ο πυρετός δεν σταμάτησε να ζεσταίνει το δέρμα της ή να εξαντλεί τον κάθε μυ. Κατέβηκε λοιπόν στην κάτω όροφο και πήρε το φάρμακο που χρειαζόταν, πίνοντας ένα ποτήρι δροσερό νερό. Με την επιστροφή της στην κρεβατοκάμαρα, κατάλαβε πως δεν γινόταν να συγκεντρωθεί στις κάρτες για παραπάνω χρόνο.

"Το σώμα σου χρειάζεται ανάπαυση προκειμένου να μπορέσει να επανέλθει. Πάντως, μου άρεσαν οι κανόνες των παιχνιδιών. Απόψε ήμουν τυχερός~"

"Ναι, το πρόσεξα κι εγώ!" Είπε γελώντας η Βανέσσα. "Έχεις καλή στρατηγική για αρχάριος στην τράπουλα της Lucinia. Θα υπάρξει άραγε περαιτέρω εξέλιξη;" Αναρωτήθηκε σε εύθυμο τόνο καθώς τακτοποιούσε τις κάρτες μέσα στο κουτί.

"Με συμπαίκτρια μου, εσένα, είναι σίγουρο ότι θα βελτιωθώ."

Άφησαν αναμμένες τις δύο επιτραπέζιες λάμπες σε κάθε πλευρά του κρεβατιού. Προτού πλαγιάσουν, στάθηκαν κοντά στην πόρτα της βεράντας, παρατηρώντας τα φώτα κατά μήκος του λιμανιού και της ακτής. Οι ηλεκτρικοί φωτισμοί έμοιαζαν να τρεμοπαίζουν λόγω της έντονης υγρασίας που είχαν φέρει οι βροχές. Το τοπίο δημιουργούσε μια αίσθηση γαλήνης έτσι κι αλλιώς.

"Είχες αυτή την θέα στο σπίτι όπου μεγάλωσες;" Ρώτησε ο Λούτσε.

"Η παραλία ήταν ορατή από μια διαφορετική οπτική γωνία, όπως και ένα τμήμα του λιμανιού. Στο δωμάτιο όπου έμενα, μπορούσα να βλέπω την θάλασσα καθημερινά. Ξυπνούσα το πρωί και η θέα της επιδρούσε θετικά στην διάθεση μου. Η εικόνα της θάλασσας αυτής, συντρόφευσε αμέτρητες στιγμές και συζητήσεις στον χώρο της τραπεζαρίας με την οικογένεια."

"Μπορώ να φανταστώ την μοναδικότητα τέτοιων εμπειριών. Πρέπει να ήταν ωραία τότε..."

"Έτσι είναι και τώρα. Όταν εσύ κι εγώ, είμαστε μαζί." Αποκρίθηκε η Βανέσσα και κράτησε το χέρι του, το οποίο της φάνηκε ακόμη πιο δροσερό.

"Βλέπουμε την ίδια θάλασσα που αντίκριζες πριν γνωριστούμε... Αυτή η σκέψη δημιουργεί τόση χαρά μέσα μου, κι ας μην μπορώ να εξηγήσω ακριβώς τον λόγο." Της είπε χαμηλόφωνα ο Λούτσε καθώς τα μάτια τους συναντήθηκαν.

"Μου αρκεί που βιώνεις αυτό το συναίσθημα."

* * *

_Σημειώσεις 12ου Κεφαλαίου_: [1] Κατά την διάρκεια της ανάπτυξης σεναρίου του FFXV, είχε γίνει γνωστό ότι η χρήση κινητών τηλεφώνων είναι αποκλειστικό προνόμιο των κατοίκων του στέμματος. Αυτό εξηγεί τον λόγο που ο Νόκτις και η Λούναφρεγια βασίζονται στην αποστολή γραμμάτων και σημειώσεων (μέσω ενός ημερολογίου το οποίο μεταφέρει ο μαγικός σκύλος Άμπρα), προκειμένου να επικοινωνούν μεταξύ τους.

[2] Τα γεγονότα της συγκεκριμένης αποστολής, θα αποκαλυφθούν σε μελλοντικά κεφάλαια μέσω flashback.

[3] Η ιδέα για την ονομασία, αλλά και την γενικότερη φυσιογνωμία της κουκουβάγιας, προήλθε από το είδος great horned owl, γνωστό στα ελληνικά ως μπούφος.

[4] Η αναφορά στην σημασία εκείνων των γεωγραφικών εκτάσεων κατά την αρχαία εποχή της Eos, είναι βασισμένη σε επίσημες πληροφορίες από την dlc επέκταση του Episode Ardyn.

:·: _**Εθνοτική γλώσσα της **__**Galahd **_:·:

Meesh'en : φως, ηλιακό φως

Keh : θερμότητα, ζεστασιά

Meesh'keh : πυρά, φωτιά


	13. Chapter 13

_**Σημείωμα της**__** συγγραφέα/ Author's note**__**:**_

_**It has come to my attention that ideas and a thematic concept from Chapters 11 & 12 of this fanfic, have been duplicated by a different person who posts on a different genre on this site. Prompted by this circumstance, I'd like to inform that I don't allow copying of detailed ideas/concepts or excerpts of my works which are penned by me and uploaded on this profile.**_

_**A story that is written in a different language other than English, does not entitle someone to commit plagiarism and become disrespectful towards the original author. This is a subject which I take seriously. So, if I notice that the same issue persists, I won't hesitate to contact the administration of the site, or privately warn fellow writers with who I keep in touch, as a heads up.**_

/ **—** /_**_**  
**_**_

_**Υπέπεσε στην αντίληψη μου ότι ιδέες και στοιχεία θεματολογίας των Κεφαλαίων 11 & 12, έχουν υποκλαπεί από διαφορετικό άτομο, σε διαφορετική κατηγορία αυτού του site. Σε αυτό το σημείο, θα ήθελα να αναφέρω ότι δεν έχω δώσει άδεια σε κανέναν να αντιγράφει λεπτομερείς θεματικές περιγραφές/ιδέες ή και χωρία από τις ιστορίες που αναρτώ στο προφίλ μου. **_

_**Το γεγονός ότι αυτό το fanfic δεν είναι γραμμένο στην αγγλική γλώσσα, δεν συνεπάγεται κάποιου είδους αυτονόητο δικαίωμα στην λογοκλοπή. Αυτό είναι ένα θέμα που δεν παίρνω αψήφιστα. Επομένως, αν δω ότι το ίδιο πρόβλημα συνεχίζει να υφίσταται, δεν θα διστάσω να επικοινωνήσω με τους διαχειριστές του site, ή να προειδοποιήσω κατ' ιδίαν συγγραφείς με τους οποίους τηρώ επαφή, ώστε να έχουν το νου τους.**_

* * *

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**XIII**_

Το επόμενο πρωί, η Βανέσσα ξύπνησε λίγα λεπτά προτού το χάραμα σμίξει με τα αστέρια. Το ξεκούραστο φως του κομοδίνου, φώτιζε το δωμάτιο όπως και το πρόσωπο του άνδρα που κοιμόταν σκεπασμένος δίπλα της. Εκείνη χαμογέλασε και σηκώθηκε αργά, ακουμπώντας τις άκρες των ποδιών στο δροσερό πάτωμα.

Μισοκοιμισμένη καθώς ήταν, προσπάθησε να καταλάβει αν αισθανόταν πιο καλά. Οι αρθρώσεις και η πλάτη της ήταν αρκετά μουδιασμένες. Η θέρμη από τον πυρετό είχε υποχωρήσει σε σχέση με το προηγούμενο απόγευμα, αλλά σίγουρα δεν είχε εξαφανιστεί.

Τυλίχτηκε με μια εσάρπα και πλησίασε την περίτεχνη είσοδο που οδηγούσε στο μπαλκόνι, παραμερίζοντας την λευκή, μακριά κουρτίνα με τα δάχτυλα του ενός χεριού. Τα φώτα της ακτής δεν είχαν σβήσει ακόμα· έμοιαζαν με λαμπερά κοσμήματα υπό το μενεξεδί χρώμα του ουρανού. Μια αίσθηση γαλήνης και νοσταλγίας αγκάλιασε την Βανέσσα. Για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, οι μέρες του παρελθόντος και του παρόντος συγχωνεύτηκαν μέσα σε εκείνη την εικόνα, η οποία ελάχιστα είχε αλλάξει από τον καιρό των αθώων χρόνων.

Εκείνα τα φώτα θα θάμπωναν και θα έσβηναν σε λίγο, όπως ακριβώς και τα άστρα των οποίων η λάμψη θα χανόταν παροδικά με τις πρώτες αχτίδες του ήλιου.

Καθώς στρεφόταν προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση, η Βανέσσα διαπίστωσε αμέσως ότι οι αγκώνες, τα γόνατα και τα δάχτυλα των ποδιών της, ήταν ιδιαίτερα κρύα. Αυτό αποτελούσε σημάδι ότι το σώμα της δεν είχε επανακτήσει την φυσική του ομοιόσταση.

Ίσως μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι γι' αυτό. Προχώρησε αθόρυβα στο μπάνιο, προσέχοντας το κάθε της βήμα στο μισοσκόταδο. Γέμισε την στρογγυλή μπανιέρα με ζεστό νερό, υγρό σαπούνι και μια χούφτα από άλατα που είχε αγοράσει ειδικά για το ταξίδι. Κοίταξε για λίγο το όμορφο, γυαλιστερό μπουκάλι· η ποσότητα ήταν αρκετή ώστε εκείνη και ο Λούτσε να μπορούν να χρησιμοποιήσουν τα ευεργετικά άλατα ακόμη κι όταν γυρνούσαν στην πόλη.

Βύθισε το σώμα της στο νερό και εισέπνευσε με ευχαρίστηση, κρατώντας μόνο το κεφάλι πάνω από τα ατμίζοντα νερά. Το ζεστό μπάνιο αναζωογόνησε την ευεξία και την καλή της διάθεση. Έξω από το παραθυράκι του δωματίου, το φεγγάρι παρέμενε ορατό και χρυσαφένιο. Βγαίνοντας από την μπανιέρα περίπου μισή ώρα αργότερα, η νεαρή επισκέπτρια στέγνωσε το βρεγμένο δέρμα και τα μαλλιά της κάτω από το φως του. Υπενθύμισε στον εαυτό της πως σε λίγο θα ξημέρωνε και η σκέψη αναπτέρωσε το ηθικό της.

Άλλαξε ρούχα και κατέβηκε στο κεντρικό δωμάτιο. Το ημερολόγιο στο οποίο συγκεντρώνονταν τα προσωπικά της γραπτά, βρισκόταν πλάι στα μαξιλάρια του μεγάλου καναπέ. Παίρνοντας το στα χέρια της, έψαξε την σελίδα όπου είχαν προστεθεί τα ιδεογράμματα στην εθνοτική γλώσσα του Λούτσε, αποτυπωμένα με τον ωραίο γραφικό χαρακτήρα του.

Καθώς μελετούσε το σχήμα και την φωνητική των λέξεων, η Βανέσσα έφερε στη θύμηση της τα γεγονότα της προηγούμενης μέρας, ακούγοντας μουσική από το κινητό της τηλέφωνο με την χρήση ακουστικών.

Όταν τ' αστέρια θάμπωσαν και ο ουρανός βάφτηκε μ' ένα αχνό, γαλάζιο χρώμα, η κοπέλα απενεργοποίησε την μουσική και σηκώθηκε για να πάει στην κουζίνα. Έβρασε τσάι για την ίδια και καφέ για τον σύντροφο της, όπως του άρεσε. Επίσης, δεν αμέλησε να πάρει την ασπιρίνη που θα έριχνε τον πυρετό, αφού ήδη είχε περάσει το αναγκαίο χρονικό διάστημα για την επόμενη, συνιστώμενη δόση.

Στο μεταξύ, ο Λούτσε είχε ανοίξει τα μάτια του και τεντώθηκε για να ξεμουδιάσει. Δεν βρήκε την Βανέσσα στην δική της πλευρά του κρεβατιού, αλλά το άρωμα που προερχόταν από τα ζεστά ροφήματα, τον προϊδέασαν σχετικά με τον λόγο που εκείνη έλειπε. Βγήκε από την κρεβατοκάμαρα και συνάντησε την αγαπημένη του στο κεντρικό δωμάτιο.

"Ώστε διαβάζεις τις λέξεις που σου έγραψα." Παρατήρησε αφού καλημέρισαν ο ένας τον άλλο. Το ημερολόγιο ήταν ανοιχτό επάνω στην μακρόστενη νησίδα της κουζίνας.

"Ναι." Είπε χαμογελώντας η Βανέσσα. "Επίσης σκεφτόμουν την χθεσινή μας μέρα στην μυστική παραλία. Παρ' όλο που κρυολόγησα τελικά, χαίρομαι που κολυμπήσαμε μέχρι εκεί." Του πρόσφερε την αχνιστή κούπα με τον καφέ του.

"Η διαδρομή ήταν ενδιαφέρουσα, όπως και το τοπίο της sel'he dehna." Σχολίασε ο σύζυγος της, δοκιμάζοντας την πρώτη γουλιά από τον καφέ του. "Η θέα που απολαύσαμε, ήταν η καλύτερη ανταμοιβή μετά την άφιξη μας σ' εκείνο το κρυμμένο σημείο. Νιώθεις λίγο καλύτερα σήμερα;"

"Έτσι νομίζω." Αποφάνθηκε εκείνη, αγγίζοντας προσεκτικά το χερούλι του δικού της κεραμικού σκεύους. "Ξεκουράστηκα καλά εχθές και οι ασπιρίνες βοήθησαν."

Άνοιξαν τα παραθυρόφυλλα και τις κουρτίνες του δωματίου έτσι ώστε να μπει περισσότερο φως. Ένας ζωηρός άνεμος κινούσε τα λεπτά κλαδιά των δέντρων που στέκονταν στην μπροστινή αυλή. Οι επισκέπτες κάθισαν οκλαδόν στον καναπέ ο οποίος βρισκόταν δίπλα στο παράθυρο.

"Να ξέρεις, πάντως, ότι δεν έχω πρόβλημα αν επιθυμείς να πας μόνος για κολύμπι σήμερα." Ανέφερε η Βανέσσα, κρατώντας την κούπα μέσα στα χέρια της.

Ο Λούτσε έκλινε στην απόφαση να μείνει κοντά της, "Βλέπω ότι ο άνεμος δυναμώνει· συνεπώς τα κύματα θα έχουν υψωθεί αρκετά, αφού οι ακτές της Lucinia βρέχονται από ανοικτή θάλασσα." Παρατήρησε, ρίχνοντας μια ματιά έξω. Ο αχνός από τον καφέ που έπινε, θάμπωσε το χαμηλότερο τμήμα του παραθύρου. "Μπορούμε να κάνουμε έναν σύντομο περίπατο εκεί κοντά... Όμως, να ντυθείς κατάλληλα ώστε να προφυλαχθεί η υγεία σου."

"Εντάξει, θα επιλέξω προσεχτικά τι θα φορέσω."

* * *

Τα κύματα της ταραχώδους θάλασσας έσκαγαν με θόρυβο κατά μήκος της ακρογιαλιάς. Ο κατάλευκος αφρός αγκάλιαζε ένα μεγαλύτερο τμήμα της λείας άμμου, μετακινώντας τα μικρά βότσαλα προς διάφορες κατευθύνσεις.

"Προχθές που περπατούσαμε στο λιμάνι, πρόσεξα έναν φάρο κοντά στον ορίζοντα. Στην αρχή, δεν τον ξεχώρισα από τα υπόλοιπα φώτα της μακρινής όχθης, αλλά έπειτα από προσεκτική παρατήρηση, ήταν ξεκάθαρο ότι το φως χανόταν και επανεμφανιζόταν με ρυθμικό τρόπο." Μίλησε ο Λούτσε, έχοντας το χέρι του γύρω από την πλάτη της Βανέσσα καθώς βάδιζαν σε στεγνά σημεία της αμμουδιάς.

"Σωστά κατάλαβες. Υπάρχει μεγάλη απόσταση μεταξύ του φάρου και του σημείου όπου βρισκόμαστε τώρα, αλλά η διάμετρος του φωτός είναι ιδιαίτερα εκτενής. Απ' ό,τι γνωρίζω, το ύψος του κτίσματος δεν υστερεί σημαντικά σε σχέση με τον περίφημο φάρο του Ακρωτηρίου Caem." Η Βανέσσα έκανε μια σύντομη παύση καθώς παρακολούθησε ένα πελώριο κύμα να καταφθάνει με ορμή. Την στιγμή που διαλύθηκε απάνω στις πέτρες των ρηχών του βυθού, η ηχώ που παρήχθη, ήταν φανερά δυνατότερη απ' όλων των κυμάτων που είχαν προηγηθεί πριν μερικά λεπτά. "Η Αυτοκρατορία συνείσφερε στην συντήρηση του φάρου μας. Πριν κυριεύσουν το μεγαλύτερο τμήμα της δυτικής ακτής, η λειτουργία του διακόπηκε για περίπου 2 χρόνια. Αλλά από τότε που οι Niflheim εγκαταστάθηκαν εδώ, ο φάρος με το όνομα 'Το Φέγγος της Lucinia', φωτίζει την θάλασσα μας αδιάλειπτα."

"Οι φάροι είναι πάντοτε χρήσιμοι, ανεξάρτητα από τις προθέσεις εκείνων που χειρίζονται το φως του. Lucinia nen meesh'in—Το Φέγγος της Lucinia, ή fenstah'na που σημαίνει 'φάρος'."

Η Βανέσσα χαμογέλασε ακούγοντας τις λέξεις, "Αν μπορούσα, θα φρόντιζα να σε ξεναγήσω εκεί. Όμως οι αξιωματικοί της Gralea δεν επιτρέπουν στους πολίτες να πλησιάσουν εκείνο το ακρωτήρι, είτε μέσω της ξηράς, είτε από κάποιο θαλάσσιο πέρασμα. Αυτή είναι ίσως μια υπενθύμιση ότι δεν είμαστε πραγματικά ελεύθεροι στον τόπο μας, ακόμη κι αν το κέντρο της πόλης είναι ειρηνικό."

Ο Λούτσε την κοίταξε συλλογισμένος, όμως δεν πρόσθεσε κάτι άλλο περί αυτού του θέματος. Kράτησε την αγαπημένη του λίγο πιο προστατευτικά καθώς συνέχισαν την περιπλάνηση τους, ακούγοντας τον ήχο των κυμάτων.

* * *

Έφυγαν από την παραλία όταν ο αέρας δυνάμωσε πολύ, προτιμώντας να εξερευνήσουν μερικά πλακόστρωτα δρομάκια στα οποία δεν είχαν περιηγηθεί από την ημέρα που έφτασαν στην Lucinia. Ανθισμένα δένδρα με καταπράσινη φυλλωσιά, πρόσφεραν τον ίσκιο τους σε κάθε περαστικό που διέσχιζε εκείνα τα μονοπάτια με την λιτή, αλλά ιδιαίτερη καλαισθησία.

Τα περισσότερα μαγαζιά είχαν ήδη ανοίξει, όπως και η γκαλερί με τα είδη τέχνης που ανήκε στην Σελέστ, μια παιδική φίλη της Βανέσσα.

Η μόνιμη κάτοικος πρόσεξε το ζευγάρι ενώ τακτοποιούσε την βιτρίνα της επιχείρησης. Βγήκε στην είσοδο και φώναξε το όνομα της κοπέλας με την οποία γνωρίζονταν. Είχαν περάσει αρκετά χρόνια από την τελευταία που ειδωθήκαν, όμως η δύναμη της μνήμης επέτρεψε τις δύο γυναίκες να θυμηθούν η μια την άλλη. Η Βανέσσα σύστησε τα δύο πρόσωπα που ήταν κοντά της και η Σελέστ προσκάλεσε το ζευγάρι στον επαγγελματικό της χώρο. Ήταν μια καλή ευκαιρία να μάθει τα νέα της φίλης που διέμενε πλέον στην Insomnia.

"Άκουσα ότι οι γονείς και ο αδελφός σου μετακόμισαν μακριά από την πόλη μας πριν από έναν χρόνο. Μήπως είχατε σχεδιάσει εκ των προτέρων να συναντηθείτε εδώ, έστω για λίγο;" Ρώτησε ενώ ήταν απασχολημένη με την τάξη της βιτρίνας.

"Η θεία μου, τους ενημέρωσε για την επερχόμενη άφιξη μου μέσω επιστολής. Ωστόσο, το απεσταλμένο κείμενο άργησε να φτάσει στα χέρια τους. Τα κινητά τηλέφωνα είναι ιδιαίτερα χρήσιμα σε τέτοιες περιπτώσεις, όμως μετά βίας χρησιμοποιούνται εκτός των συνόρων της πρωτεύουσας και ακόμη λιγότερο πέρα από την ήπειρο του Lucis. Όσο για τις επιστολές, οι κάτοικοι του στέμματος επιτρέπεται να στέλνουν έναν πολύ περιορισμένο αριθμό κάθε χρόνο. Αυτό το μέτρο ισχύει για λόγους ασφαλείας. Στην περίπτωση μου, λόγω της ιδιότητας που έχω ως πρόσφυγας στην πρωτεύουσα, μου παρέχεται η δυνατότητα να στείλω μέχρι 2 γράμματα κάθε χρόνο, τα οποία ελέγχονται πρώτα." [1]

Η Σελέστ σταμάτησε ό,τι έκανε εκείνη την στιγμή και κοίταξε κατάπληκτη την συνομιλήτρια της. "Για ποιό λόγο;" Υπήρξε μια παύση σιωπής μέσα στον χώρο, την οποία η ιδιοκτήτρια χρησιμοποίησε ως έναυσμα για να σερβίρει ένα ζεστό φλυτζάνι τσάι σε καθέναν από τους δύο επισκέπτες. Έπειτα, τους πρότεινε να καθίσουν στα άνετα καθίσματα μπροστά στο γραφείο της.

"Η οικογένεια μου ζει μόνιμα στην Tenebrae. Και όπως γνωρίζεις, το τέως Βασίλειο έχει συμμαχήσει επίσημα με την Αυτοκρατορία." Απάντησε η Βανέσσα με επιφύλαξη. Λόγω του τωρινού της ρόλου ως Glaive, δεν αισθανόταν άνετα να μοιράζεται ιδιωτικές πληροφορίες με όσους κατοικούσαν μακριά από την Insomnia και υπό την εξουσία του Niflheim. "Όταν ο αδελφός μου εμφάνισε μια σοβαρή ασθένεια, οι γονείς συμβουλεύτηκαν έναν ιδιαίτερα μορφωμένο γιατρό που καταγόταν από την Gralea. Εκείνος πρότεινε μια θεραπεία που διενεργείται σε μια από τις πιο σύγχρονες κλινικές της Αυτοκρατορίας. Το συμβάν αυτό, συνέπεσε με μια περίοδο που οι κατακτητές προσπαθούσαν να γίνουν αρεστοί στους ντόπιους. Κατά μια έννοια, ο Χάγκεν στάθηκε τυχερός. Προκειμένου να αντεπεξέλθουν στα έξοδα της θεραπείας και του ταξιδιού, οι γονείς μας εγκαταστάθηκαν μόνιμα στο εξωτερικό και ο Χάγκεν συνέχισε το σχολείο εκεί. Πριν από μερικές βδομάδες, η θεία Κάριν έλαβε ένα γράμμα από την αδελφή της, στο περιεχόμενο του οποίου γνωστοποιούνταν ότι η υγεία του αδελφού μου είχε αποκατασταθεί πλήρως. Προς το παρόν, οι συγγενείς μου είναι ευχαριστημένοι εκεί όπου διαμένουν."

"Ευτυχώς όλα πήγαν κατ' ευχήν. Τουλάχιστον ξέρεις ότι οι δικοί σου είναι καλά."

Ο Λούτσε σηκώθηκε από την θέση του και πλησίασε ένα από τα έργα της νεαρής ιδιοκτήτριας, παρατηρώντας το. Η Βανέσσα τον ακολούθησε με το βλέμμα της και έπειτα κοίταξε την φίλη της, "Πες μου για εσένα, Σελέστ. Πώς είναι η ζωή στην Lucinia αυτές τις μέρες;"

Πριν πει οτιδήποτε, η καλλιτέχνις στάθηκε κοντά στο γραφείο δίχως να καθίσει αμέσως και ήπιε μια γουλιά από το τσάι που είχε αφήσει να κρυώνει, "Συνήθως, ο χρόνος κυλά ήσυχα, αλλά φροντίζουμε να κρατάμε μια ορισμένη απόσταση από τους κατακτητές. Ο τρόπος που φέρονται στους ντόπιους, δεν διαφέρει πολύ από την συμπεριφορά που δείχνουν προς τον πληθυσμό της Altissia..." Η Σελέστ αισθάνθηκε πως ήταν αναγκαίο να προσέξει την μετέπειτα διατύπωση της, καθ' ότι οι δύο επισκέπτες εναντιώνονταν έμπρακτα στην πολιτική της Gralea, υπηρετώντας τον Βασιλιά Ρέγκις. "Εφόσον οι αυτόχθονες δεν κάνουν κάτι που να προκαλεί μια έντονη αντίδραση ή γενικότερη ταραχή, οι Niflheim δεν μας ενοχλούν. Γνωρίζω ότι η Αυτοκρατορία φέρεται με βιαιότητα προς την πρωτεύουσα, όμως εδώ... δεν ισχύει κάτι τέτοιο. Σίγουρα όχι με την ίδια ένταση." Πρόσθεσε σχεδόν απολογητικά.

Ο μαχητής από την βορειοδυτική Cleigne, στράφηκε προς την Σελέστ, αποσύροντας την προσοχή του από τον πίνακα που είχε κινήσει το ενδιαφέρον του, "H Lucinia αποτελεί επίσημο τμήμα της Αυτοκρατορίας εδώ και πολύ καιρό. Αν οι ανώτατοι αξιωματικοί σχεδιάζουν στ' αλήθεια μια παγκόσμια ενοποίηση που θα βασίζεται στο πρότυπο του αρχαίου Solheim, είναι υποχρεωμένοι να φέρονται με ανεκτικότητα και σωφροσύνη απέναντι στους πολίτες."

Λαμβάνοντας κανείς υπ' όψιν το υπόβαθρο των τριών ανθρώπων που βρίσκονταν στο δωμάτιο, ήταν ολοφάνερο στον καθένα από αυτούς ότι ο διάλογος θα μπορούσε εύκολα να πάρει μια τροπή που θα έφερνε τους συνομιλητές σε δύσκολη θέση. Υπό διαφορετικές συνθήκες, η Σελέστ θα αναφερόταν στο Τείχος και τον περιορισμό της έκτασης του, αλλά διαισθάνθηκε πως μια τέτοια αναφορά δεν ήταν κατάλληλη εκείνη την στιγμή.

"Έχω μελετήσει συγγράμματα που αναφέρονται στον αρχαίο πολιτισμό του Solheim—αποτελεί συχνά μια πηγή έμπνευσης για εμένα." Επεσήμανε η ιδιοκτήτρια, κοιτάζοντας σκεφτική ένα από τα έργα της, "Θεωρητικά, η ανάδειξη και αναστήλωση αυτού του πολιτισμού σε ολόκληρο τον κόσμο, ακούγεται θελκτική, μα στην πράξη..." Κούνησε το κεφάλι με αποδοκιμασία και κοίταξε τους επισκέπτες, "Βλέπω ότι οι ανώτατοι αξιωματικοί της Gralea επέβαλλαν την θέληση τους με ακατάσχετη βία...και όσο η Insomnia αντιστέκεται...οι εχθροπραξίες δεν θα σταματήσουν."

"Η πρωτεύουσα θα αντέξει. Οι πολεμικές επιχειρήσεις δεν γίνεται να στηρίζονται επ' άπειρον στις βλέψεις ορισμένων προσώπων που επιθυμούν ένα απαγορευμένο είδος δύναμης." Εξήγησε η Βανέσσα χαμηλόφωνα, με τα μάτια της να παρακολουθούν την είσοδο. Η κινητικότητα στον πλακόστρωτο δρόμο όπου βρισκόταν η γκαλερί, ήταν αυξημένη.

"Τον Κρύσταλλο;" Ρώτησε στην ίδια χαμηλή ένταση η Σελέστ.

Οι δύο μαχητές ένευσαν καταφατικά, με διακριτικό τρόπο.

"Εσείς γνωρίζετε για ποιόν λόγο επιμένει ο Αυτοκράτορας τόσο πολύ να τον αποκτήσει;"

Ο Λούτσε επέστρεψε στην προηγούμενη θέση του, κοντά στην Βανέσσα. Για μια απειροελάχιστη στιγμή, κοίταξε την σύντροφο του με νόημα, σαν να ήθελε να της μεταφέρει ένα σιωπηλό μήνυμα.

"Κανείς δεν είναι απολύτως σίγουρος περί αυτού." Αποκρίθηκε με ουδετερότητα ο υποδιοικητής των Kingsglaive, κρατώντας το σχεδόν άδειο φλυτζάνι στα χέρια του. "Αμφιβάλλω αν υπάρχει έστω ένας άνθρωπος στην Eos, ο οποίος γνωρίζει όλα τα μυστικά και τις ιδιότητες ενός αντικειμένου τόσο αρχαίου και πανίσχυρου όσο ο Κρύσταλλος. Ίσως η καθεαυτή έλλειψη μιας τέτοιας γνώσης, αποτελεί κίνητρο για τις συνεχείς προσπάθειες του Αυτοκράτορα Άλντερκαπτ. Πιθανόν σκέφτεται, 'τι θα γινόταν αν ξεκλειδώναμε όλα τα μυστήρια της απόκρυφης πέτρας;' "

Η Σελέστ κούνησε το κεφάλι συλλογισμένη. Φάνηκε να επιθυμεί την εμβάθυνση στο θέμα του Κρυστάλλου, αλλά μερικά δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα, ένα ζευγάρι πελατών εισήλθε στην γκαλερί. Οι δύο προηγούμενοι επισκέπτες ακούμπησαν τα άδεια φλυτζάνια με προσοχή επάνω στο γραφείο και ήταν έτοιμοι να χαιρετίσουν την νεαρή επιχειρηματία.

"Χάρηκα που σε είδα Βανέσσα και γνώρισα τον σύζυγο σου. Πόσο καιρό σκοπεύετε να μείνετε εδώ;"

"Όχι πολύ. Σε 4 μέρες θα γυρίσουμε πίσω. Όπως και να 'χει, χαίρομαι κι εγώ επειδή συναντηθήκαμε και βλέπω ότι προοδεύεις."

"Ναι, ό,τι κι αν γίνεται στον κόσμο, πρέπει να ακολουθούμε την προσωπική μας πυξίδα—τουλάχιστον στο μέτρο του δυνατού. Να προσέχετε και οι δύο." Είπε η ιδιοκτήτρια, συνοδεύοντας το ζευγάρι ως την έξοδο.

"Κι εσύ το ίδιο, φίλη μου." Οι δύο γυναίκες αγκαλιάστηκαν και έπειτα η Σελέστ αντάλλαξε μια χειραψία με τον Λούτσε. Μόλις οι επισκέπτες στράφηκαν προς την πλευρά του δρόμου, η καλλιτέχνις απηύθυνε τον λόγο για άλλη μια φορά στην παιδική της φίλη.

"Κάτι ακόμη..." Είπε ενώ βρίσκονταν και οι τρεις στο πολύβουο, πλακόστρωτο μονοπάτι. "Η Lucinia είναι το σπίτι σου. Εσύ και οι δικοί σου άνθρωποι θα είσαστε πάντοτε καλοδεχούμενοι εδώ."

Η Βανέσσα κράτησε το χέρι του Λούτσε, κοιτώντας για μια στιγμή τα πλεγμένα τους δάχτυλα προτού στραφεί ξανά στην συντοπίτισσα της, "Ευχαριστώ, Σελέστ."

* * *

_Σημειώσεις 13ου Κεφαλαίου_: [1] Η αφήγηση σχετικά με τα γράμματα, βασίζεται σε προσωπική ιδέα και όχι σε κάποια επίσημη εκδοχή του game.

:·: _**Εθνοτική γλώσσα της **__**Galahd **_:·: (πρωτότυπη μυθοπλασία της συγγραφέα)

dehna : παραλία, ακτή

seh'le : μυστικός/ή, κρυφός/ή

fenstah'na : φάρος

nen : μόριο που δηλώνει κτήση

meesh'in : φέγγος, λαμπύρισμα

* * *

_Απάντηση στην__ Alice_: Σ' ευχαριστώ που αναφέρεις συγκεκριμένα σημεία του κεφαλαίου τα οποία σου αρέσουν. Ό,τι εικόνα αποτυπώνω στις ιστορίες μου, γίνεται πάντοτε με ευχαρίστηση και εκτίμηση προς τον αναγνώστη. Ελπίζω να είσαι καλά και ασφαλής αυτές τις δύσκολες και πρωτόγνωρες μέρες που διανύουμε.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Κεφάλαιο ****XIV**_

Αποχωρώντας από την φιλόξενη γκαλερί, το ζευγάρι κατευθύνθηκε προς έναν διαφορετικό πλακόστρωτο δρόμο. Αγόρασαν φρέσκο, ζεστό ψωμί από έναν παραδοσιακό φούρνο για το μεσημεριανό τους γεύμα. Μόλις βγήκαν, η Βανέσσα θέλησε να καθίσει στο ξύλινο παγκάκι που βρισκόταν απέναντι, ακριβώς κάτω από την σκιά ενός δέντρου με πλούσιο φύλλωμα. Ο Λούτσε δεν δίστασε να εκφράσει ενδιαφέρον για την κατάσταση της αγαπημένης του, "Μήπως σε εξάντλησε αυτή η βόλτα; Μπορούμε να επιστρέψουμε στο σπίτι αν θέλεις." Είπε αφού κάθισε δίπλα της.

Εκείνη άγγιξε τον ώμο του κι έπειτα άφησε το χέρι της να γλιστρήσει ανάλαφρα πάνω στην πλάτη του, "Καλά είμαι. Απλώς σκέφτηκα κάτι μόλις τώρα...Για πολλούς αιώνες, η Tenebrae και το Βασίλειο Lucis υπήρξαν σπουδαίοι σύμμαχοι και μοιράζονται ιστορικούς δεσμούς από την αρχαιότητα. Όμως κατά την διάρκεια του Μεγάλου Πολέμου [1], συναντήθηκαν στο πεδίο της μάχης ως εχθροί και αυτή η αντιπαλότητα ισχύει μέχρι σήμερα. Αναρωτήθηκα αν κάτι παρόμοιο θα μπορούσε να συμβεί στην περίπτωση της Lucinia...αν δηλαδή οι κάτοικοι της στρέφονταν εναντίον της Insomnia -και ως εκ τούτου, εναντίον των Glaives- λόγω της εμπλοκής του Niflheim. Κάτι τέτοιο θα επιδρούσε μάλλον δυσάρεστα στο ηθικό μου..."

Ο Λούτσε δεν βιάστηκε να απαντήσει. Αντίθετα, εστίασε την προσοχή του στις διάφορες σκέψεις που περνούσαν από το νου του, προσπαθώντας να σχηματίσει έναν εσωτερικό ειρμό.

"Είναι μια πιθανότητα που δεν μπορούμε να αποκλείσουμε εντελώς—ειδικά όσο περνούν οι μήνες και δεν επιχειρείται μια πιο ενεργή επανάκτηση των εδαφών που παραδόθηκαν στην Αυτοκρατορία." Εξήγησε σιγανά, αλλά με σταθερότητα στην φωνή του. "Λυπάμαι που το λέω, όμως σε αυτή την περίπτωση οι άνθρωποι της Cleigne δεν θα είχαν άλλη επιλογή παρά να ταχθούν με την Αυτοκρατορία, εφόσον θα τους ενδιέφερε να επιβιώσουν. Αν λάβουμε υπόψη τις διαφορετικές οπτικές γωνίες αναλόγως σε ποιό βασίλειο ή πόλη ανήκει ο καθένας, ίσως να μην υπάρχει απόλυτα σωστό ή λάθος σε ό,τι συμβαίνει. Πρόκειται για μια κατάσταση την οποία βιώνουμε όλοι και μοιάζει να είναι πιο περίπλοκη απ' όσο εκτιμήσαμε εξαρχής."

Η Βανέσσα κρατούσε την χάρτινη σακούλα που περιείχε το ψωμί που είχαν αγοράσει νωρίτερα· κοίταξε την συσκευασία με αφηρημένο βλέμμα καθώς επεξεργαζόταν τις λέξεις του συζύγου της.

"Υποθέτω ότι ένας λόγος για τον οποίο οι γονείς σου ζητούν να επιστρέψεις κοντά τους ή να μείνεις στην Lucinia, σχετίζεται με ό,τι αμφίσημο ή σκληρό θα χρειαστεί να αντιμετωπίσουμε ως υπέρμαχοι της αυτονομίας του Lucis." Πρόσθεσε εκείνος όσο πιο προσεκτικά μπορούσε.

"Μα ακόμη κι αν ήμασταν όλοι οι Μάρσιν στην ίδια πλευρά, δείχνοντας ανοχή απέναντι στο Niflheim, πάντα θα υπήρχε στην ζωή μας κάτι αμφιλεγόμενο...Εξάλλου, γι' αυτό έφυγα από την πόλη που γεννήθηκα." Αποκρίθηκε με ήρεμο τόνο η νεαρή γυναίκα, σηκώνοντας το βλέμμα της για να κοιτάξει τον Λούτσε, "Δεν άντεχα την σκέψη μιας πλασματικής ειρήνης, ανάμικτης με διαρκή φόβο. Πιστεύω όμως ότι η αυτονομία αντιπροσωπεύει _το απολύτως σωστό _σε ό,τι συμβαίνει στο Άστρο μας. Η αληθινή έννοια της αυτονομίας με οδήγησε στην πρωτεύουσα, εμπνέοντας με να παραμένω δυνατή. Ξέρω ότι κι εσύ νιώθεις το ίδιο."

Ο μαχητής από την Galahd φάνηκε συλλογισμένος, αλλά επιβεβαίωσε σύντομα την γνώμη της κοπέλας, "Είναι ένα ιδανικό για το οποίο αξίζει πάντοτε να αγωνιζόμαστε..."

Η Βανέσσα ένιωσε την παρουσία κάποιων κρυμμένων σκέψεων πίσω από εκείνα τα ειλικρινή λόγια. "Νομίζω πως υπάρχει κάτι ακόμη που σκέφτεσαι και θα ήθελες να το εκφράσεις."

Ακούγοντας την σύντομη παρατήρηση, ο Λούτσε ένευσε με μια μικρή κίνηση του κεφαλιού, "Από κανέναν σημαντικό αγώνα δεν πρέπει να λείπει η σύμπνοια. Είναι αναγκαίο να έχουμε την υποστήριξη του Βασιλιά Ρέγκις. Εννοώ να μην παραιτηθεί ή χάσει την πίστη του σ' εμάς..."

"Δεν θα συνέβαινε ποτέ κάτι τέτοιο. Είναι ένας άρχοντας με αξίες, δύναμη και περηφάνια. Το έχει αποδείξει. Θα εκμεταλλευτεί ό,τι προβάδισμα έχουμε." Το αίσθημα της σιγουριάς αντικατοπτριζόταν σε όσα είχε πει εκείνη.

"Το ίδιο προσδοκώ κι εγώ. Όπως και όλοι οι Glaives."

* * *

Πίνοντας λίγες γουλιές νερού από το θερμός που μετέφεραν μαζί τους, η Βανέσσα αισθάνθηκε έτοιμη να αφήσει την δροσερή σκιά του πλάτανου. Σκόπευε να ξεναγήσει τον σύντροφο της σε αξιοπρόσεχτες ή σημαντικές για εκείνη τοποθεσίες, όπως το ωδείο όπου ξεκίνησε την μουσική της παιδεία, μαθαίνοντας να παίζει το αγαπημένο της έγχορδο, δηλαδή το βιολί.

Έστω κι αν μονάχα η μία από τους δύο αγαπημένους μπορούσε να ερμηνεύει μελωδίες ή να τις δημιουργεί, το συγκεκριμένο μουσικό όργανο ήταν συνδεδεμένο με την ομορφιά των μοιρασμένων εμπειριών τους ως ζευγάρι.

Το κτίσμα του ωδείου βρισκόταν στην καρδιά του κέντρου της πόλης, μισοκρυμμένο ανάμεσα σε ψηλά δέντρα. Στον αύλειο χώρο, ένα κομψό άγαλμα που αναπαριστούσε την Δίκαιη Βασίλισσα της οικογένειας Κάελουμ, προσέλκυε αμέσως την προσοχή όσων τύχαινε να περνούν μπροστά από την ανοιχτή είσοδο.

"Θα περίμενε κανείς ότι οι αξιωματικοί του Niflheim δεν θα άφηναν το άγαλμα ενός βασιλικού μέλους των Κάελουμ να κοσμεί μια σχολή ή άλλο επιφανές κτίριο." Επεσήμανε ο Λούτσε. Η έκπληξη ήταν φανερή στον τόνο της φωνής του.

"Σύμφωνα με μια φήμη που κυκλοφορούσε για πολύ καιρό, οι εισβολείς δεν πληροφορήθηκαν ποτέ ποιό άτομο απεικονίζεται σε αυτό το έργο τέχνης. Ίσως η εν λόγω φήμη είναι αληθής. Σίγουρα όμως, είναι απορίας άξιο πως κατάφερε το γλυπτό να γλιτώσει από τα χέρια τους έπειτα από τόσο καιρό. Υποθέτω ότι οι πολίτες της Lucinia κατάφεραν να κρατήσουν μυστική την ταυτότητα της αρχόντισσας..." Η Βανέσσα ακούστηκε περήφανη ενώ κατέληγε σε αυτό το συμπέρασμα.

"Μοιάζει να υπάρχει ένας ελπιδοφόρος οιωνός πίσω από την ασφαλή διατήρηση ενός τέτοιου μυστικού."

Περιηγήθηκαν στην όμορφη αυλή του ωδείου το οποίο παρέμενε κλειστό λόγω των καλοκαιρινών διακοπών. Μόλις στάθηκαν σ' ένα συγκεκριμένο σημείο, η κοπέλα έδειξε με το δάχτυλο της το μεγάλο παράθυρο στον δεύτερο όροφο· ένας φροντισμένος κισσός στόλιζε το κρυστάλλινο πλαίσιο. Εκεί βρισκόταν η αγαπημένη της αίθουσα, όπου είχε ερμηνεύσει για πρώτη φορά ορισμένα μουσικά κομμάτια που λάτρευε.

"Είναι ένα όμορφο μέρος, δεν έχω ξαναδεί κάτι παρόμοιο. Το ωδείο μοιάζει με οικία αριστοκρατικής οικογένειας. Όσο για το προαύλιο, φαίνεται σαν να έχει δανειστεί την λαμπρότητα του ήλιου."

Η Βανέσσα άκουγε κολακευμένη τις περιγραφές του Λούτσε, κρατώντας τον από το μπράτσο. Εκείνος την κοίταξε καθώς περπατούσαν, "Θέλεις να βγάλουμε μερικές φωτογραφίες εδώ; Πιστεύω ότι αυτή η τοποθεσία αξίζει μια θέση στην συλλογή των φωτογραφιών μας."

Η αποδέκτρια της πρότασης δεν είχε κανένα λόγο να αρνηθεί και χάρηκε με την ιδέα. Αρχικά φωτογραφήθηκε η ίδια με φόντο τις υπέροχες γωνιές του χώρου κι έπειτα με τον σύζυγο της· στις λήψεις που φαίνονταν και οι δύο από κοινού, η ευχαρίστηση στα πρόσωπα τους ήταν έκδηλη.

"Θέλω κι εγώ να σε φωτογραφίσω." Δήλωσε η Βανέσσα, έχοντας την κάμερα του κινητού τηλεφώνου της, ενεργοποιημένη.

Ο άνδρας από την Galahd, ανέκαθεν προτιμούσε να φωτογραφίζεται μαζί με άλλους, παρά μονάχος. Η αγαπημένη του γνώριζε αυτή την λεπτομέρεια· ταυτόχρονα όμως, ήταν φανερό πόσο ήθελε να έχει κάποιες φωτογραφίες μόνο με εκείνον στο σημείο όπου βρίσκονταν. Ο Λούτσε αποφάσισε λοιπόν να μην της χαλάσει το χατήρι.

Μετά τις τελικές λήψεις, η κοπέλα ακούστηκε πραγματικά ικανοποιημένη, "Σ' ευχαριστώ. Βλέπεις; Οι φωτογραφίες σου είναι πολύ καλές!" Του είπε με κέφι.

"Εφόσον τις εγκρίνεις, μου αρκεί~"

Αφού περπάτησαν ολόγυρα του τριώροφου κτιρίου, βρέθηκαν ξανά εμπρός στην είσοδο. Προς το παρόν, η Βανέσσα δεν έδειχνε έτοιμη να φύγουν. Το βλέμμα της συνέχισε να παρατηρεί τον περιβάλλοντα χώρο, σαν να έψαχνε νοερά την θύμηση κάποιων σκηνών του παρελθόντος.

"Θυμάμαι εκείνο το απόγευμα του Δεκεμβρίου που με ενθάρρυνες να συνεχίσω την μελέτη μου στο βιολί, λίγο καιρό αφότου παντρευτήκαμε. Η λαχτάρα υπήρχε μέσα μου, αλλά εσύ ξύπνησες το κίνητρο προς εκείνη την κατεύθυνση. Έχουν περάσει ένας χρόνος και επτά μήνες από τότε. Αποτελεί μια από τις κυρίαρχες αναμνήσεις που έρχεται στο νου μου όποτε σκέφτομαι την πρόοδο που έχω σημειώσει στην μουσική· είναι μια ανάμνηση η οποία δεν υστερεί καθόλου σε σύγκριση με τις πρώτες εμπειρίες που είχα ως αρχάρια σπουδάστρια, όταν ήμουν ακόμη παιδί."

"Έτσι συμβαίνει με όλες τις σημαντικές ιστορίες που αφορούν την ζωή κάποιου. Το νήμα της συνέχειας είναι ένα, έστω κι αν αλλάζουν οι συγκυρίες. Με χαροποιεί που είμαι κομμάτι της ιστορίας αυτής." Αποκρίθηκε ο Λούτσε.

Η Βανέσσα κράτησε το χέρι του αγαπημένου της, μπλέκοντας τα δάχτυλα της με τα δικά του. Χάρη στην αγάπη η οποία τους ένωνε, εκείνη κατάφερε να φέρει ένα προσωπικό της όνειρο στο παρόν. Μέσα από την προσπάθεια να πετύχει κάποιους μουσικούς στόχους, είχε δείξει στον εαυτό της ότι μπορούσε να μάχεται, χωρίς να έχει εγκαταλείψει μια ασχολία που σήμαινε πολλά για εκείνη.

* * *

Καθώς έφευγαν από τον χώρο του ωδείου, η νεαρή γυναίκα ένιωσε την εντονότητα του πυρετού να επιστρέφει· όμως, επιθυμούσε να δείξει στον σύζυγο της τουλάχιστον έναν ακόμη τόπο την ίδια μέρα.

"Όπως συμβαίνει στην προσφυγική συνοικία της πρωτεύουσας, οι ερευνητικές ανασκαφές με σκοπό την περισυλλογή στοιχείων για τον πολιτισμό του Solheim, πραγματοποιούνται και εδώ." Αποκάλυψε με νόημα. "Ο σημαντικότερος αρχαιολογικός χώρος της πόλης, δεν απέχει πολύ από το σημείο όπου βρισκόμαστε τώρα. Έχεις διάθεση να τον επισκεφτούμε;"

Λόγω της εντρύφησης του Λούτσε στην ιστορία της Eos και του αρχαίου της παρελθόντος, δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση εκείνος να απορρίψει μια τέτοια πρόταση.

Βλέποντας τον ενθουσιασμό στα γκριζογάλανα μάτια του, η Βανέσσα ήταν βέβαιη ότι θα κατάφερνε να αντισταθεί στην εξάντληση που προκαλούσε ο πυρετός. Μερικές φορές, της αρκούσε η χαρά στο πρόσωπο του συζύγου της για να ξεπεράσει μια δύσκολη στιγμή ή συγκυρία.

Ανέβηκαν μερικά πέτρινα σκαλοπάτια τα οποία οδηγούσαν σ' ένα στενό, πλακόστρωτο σταυροδρόμι. Ψηλοί, πυκνοί θάμνοι φύτρωναν σε παρακείμενα παρτέρια, δημιουργώντας δροσιά κατά μήκος ενός μονοπατιού το οποίο θα ήταν ιδιαίτερο ζεστό χωρίς την προφύλαξη της φύσης. Αρκετοί περαστικοί διέσχιζαν τα δρομάκια, είτε κρατώντας σακούλες με αγορασμένα τρόφιμα, είτε ψάθες και σακίδια θαλάσσης τα οποία περιείχαν ό,τι χρειάζεται κάποιος για μια μέρα στην παραλία.

Εκείνο το υπερυψωμένο σημείο έμοιαζε ελαφρώς με λαβύρινθο· επίσης, χαρακτηριζόταν από μια ενδιαφέρουσα αρχιτεκτονική που αντανακλούσε τις αισθητικές προσεγγίσεις παλαιότερων εποχών.

Φτάνοντας σε μια από τις εξόδους εκείνων των υπαίθριων διαδρόμων, οι δυο περιπλανητές βρέθηκαν μπροστά σε μια ανοιχτή έκταση η οποία ήταν περιφραγμένη, αλλά επέτρεπε στους περαστικούς να θαυμάσουν ό,τι είχε ανακαλυφθεί—ένα μνημείο του Solheim, το οποίο -σύμφωνα με τους αρχαιολόγους- αποτελούσε τμήμα αρχοντικής κατοικίας κάποιου επιφανούς και σίγουρα εύπορου προσώπου.

Ένα επιδαπέδιο, κυκλικό ψηφιδωτό έλαμπε κάτω από τις ακτίνες του ήλιου, περιστοιχισμένο από εξαιρετικούς κίονες και μικρότερα κτίσματα που έμοιαζαν με θαλάμους ή δωμάτια. Τα κυρίαρχα χρώματα του εκτενούς ψηφιδωτού ήταν οι διάφορες αποχρώσεις του μπλε -όπως το τυρκουάζ, το βαθύ μπλε της νύχτας και το βιολετί- αλλά και εκείνες του σμαραγδιού. Η σκεπή των κτισμάτων ήταν καλυμμένη με περίτεχνους, σκαλιστούς τρούλους που καταδείκνυαν το ταλέντο του αρχαίου καλλιτέχνη. Οι κίονες είχαν διατηρηθεί και ανασκευαστεί, εξάπτοντας την φαντασία οποιουδήποτε παρατηρούσε τις φίνες πτυχώσεις που ήταν σκαλισμένες επάνω τους.

"Κατά την διάρκεια της αποστολής μου στην Tenebrae, είχα προσέξει παρόμοιες κατασκευές. Τότε νόμισα ότι αποτελούσαν δείγμα αρχαιότερης αρχιτεκτονικής του τέως Βασιλείου, αλλά τώρα συνειδητοποιώ ότι ακόμη κι εκείνες, συνδέονται με την Αυτοκρατορία του Solheim. Φαίνεται ότι δεν υπήρξε καμία περιοχή του Άστρου στην οποία οι Solheim να μην επέδρασαν πολιτισμικά. Εκτός από άνθρωποι των επιστημών, πρέπει να ήταν και εραστές της τέχνης."

Η Βανέσσα διέκρινε τον θαυμασμό πίσω από την παρατήρηση του αγαπημένου της. "Έχεις δίκιο. Η γνώση που κατείχαν σε διάφορους τομείς, έμοιαζε να μην έχει όρια. Πέρα από αυτό, οι ίδιοι δεν περιόρισαν ποτέ τον εαυτό τους στο θέμα της έρευνας. Αντίθετα, αγωνίστηκαν να ξεπεράσουν οτιδήποτε θα μπορούσε να θέσει φραγμούς στο μεγαλείο της ανθρώπινης ζωής. Γι' αυτό και η πολεμική σύγκρουση με τον Ίφριτ τον Καιόμενο ήταν αναπόφευκτη. Θεωρούσαν ότι ακόμα και ένας Άστρινος θα μπορούσε να σταθεί εμπόδιο στην ελευθερία ή την εξέλιξη της ανθρωπότητας. Όμως η τιτάνια συμπλοκή ανάμεσα στον Ίφριτ και τους ανθρώπους της Eos, αποδείχτηκε ολέθρια για τον πολιτισμό των αρχαίων. Ο χάρτης ολόκληρου του κόσμου άλλαξε για πάντα."

Ατένισαν σιωπηλοί τον χώρο των ανασκαφών. Στο μεταξύ, ένας ευχάριστος άνεμος δρόσιζε την ατμόσφαιρα, προσφέροντας ανακούφιση από το δυνατό φως του ήλιου.

"Μια ωφέλιμη υπέρβαση, η οποία δεν στηρίζεται στον πόνο των υπολοίπων, ορίζει ό,τι καλύτερο ενυπάρχει σε κάθε άτομο, αλλά και σε μια ολόκληρη κοινωνία." Μονολόγησε συλλογισμένος ο Λούτσε, έχοντας το βλέμμα του επικεντρωμένο στα μνημεία. "Πιστεύεις ότι οι άνθρωποι θα μπορούσαν να ζήσουν χωρίς την παρουσία των Άστρινων σε αυτό τον κόσμο;"

Η Βανέσσα στράφηκε προς εκείνον, με μια σοβαρή έκφραση στο πρόσωπο της, "Πιστεύω ότι θα έπρεπε." Απάντησε χαμηλόφωνα. Η φωνή της ήταν ήρεμη καθώς μοιράστηκε κάποιες περαιτέρω σκέψεις και πληροφορίες, με τα μάτια στραμμένα στις λεπτομέρειες του ψηφιδωτού δαπέδου. "Οι άνθρωποι που κατοικούν γύρω από την θάλασσα της Lucinia, δεν λάτρεψαν ποτέ τους Άστρινους ως θεούς. Δεν αισθάνθηκαν ποτέ κατώτεροι αυτών, ούτε ένιωσαν κάποιου είδους υποχρέωση να τους φοβούνται. Κατοικούμε όλοι σε αυτό το Άστρο, θέλοντας να βιώσουμε την ζωή μας με τον καλύτερο και πληρέστερο τρόπο. Η θετική πλευρά στην ύπαρξη των Άστρινων, είναι το γεγονός ότι προτιμούν να βρίσκονται σε αιώνιο λήθαργο ή να δρουν σε κάποια άλλη διάσταση, μη προσβάσιμη σε εμάς. Ως τώρα, δεν έχει εμφανιστεί κάποιου είδους ένδειξη ότι εκείνη η διάσταση επιδρά με αρνητικό τρόπο στην δική μας μέσω ανεξέλεγκτων παρεμβολών. Εντούτοις, έχει διαδοθεί ένα θρύλος σύμφωνα με τον οποίο οι Solheim αποπειράθηκαν να μεταβούν στον κόσμο των Άστρινων, επιθυμώντας την διερεύνηση του προς όφελος της ανθρωπότητας [2]. Όμως, δεν γνωρίζω κάτι παραπάνω σχετικά με αυτό το θέμα."

"Το ίδιο ισχύει και για τους αυτόχθονες της Galahd—οι Άστρινοι δεν απέκτησαν ποτέ αληθινή εξουσία στο πνεύμα ή την σκέψη μας. Η θέληση να μάθουμε να βασιζόμαστε στις δικές μας δυνάμεις και να εξελισσόμαστε, εμπεριέχεται στα υψηλότερα ιδανικά μας."

Μετά την επίσκεψη τους στον αρχαιολογικό χώρο, επέστρεψαν στην αγορά απ' όπου αγόρασαν ό,τι τρόφιμα χρειάζονταν για το μεσημεριανό και βραδινό τους τραπέζι. Πλέον, η Βανέσσα δεν μπορούσε να κρύψει τα σημάδια της εξάντλησης, οπότε το ζευγάρι κατευθύνθηκε στο σπίτι χωρίς την παραμικρή καθυστέρηση. Ετοίμασαν μια νόστιμη σούπα και την συνόδευσαν με το φρέσκο ψωμί που είχαν προμηθευτεί νωρίτερα. Το ελαφρύ και θρεπτικό γεύμα επέτρεψε στην νεαρή γυναίκα να νιώσει κάπως καλύτερα. Αφού πλύθηκε στον επάνω όροφο, κοιμήθηκε στο κρεβάτι για είκοσι λεπτά ενώ ο Λούτσε βρισκόταν στο κεντρικό δωμάτιο, ακούγοντας μουσική από το ραδιόφωνο.

Όταν εκείνη ξύπνησε, πήρε στα χέρια της το κινητό που είχε αφήσει σε κοντινή απόσταση και συνομίλησε με την Κρόου Άλτιους μέσω βιντεοκλήσης.

Συζήτησαν για την πρόσφατη, επιτυχημένη αποστολή η οποία είχε ως στόχο την εξολόθρευση μερικών επικίνδυνων daemon.

"Γνωρίζεις αν κάποιοι από τους συμμάχους παρέμειναν στην γύρω περιοχή;" Ρώτησε η Βανέσσα.

"Κανείς δεν βρίσκεται στην ανατολική Cleigne. Όλοι γύρισαν στην πρωτεύουσα πριν λίγη ώρα. Επίσης, είχαμε την ευκαιρία να συγκεντρώσουμε χρήσιμες πληροφορίες αναφορικά με την στρατιωτική δύναμη των Niflheim, ελέγχοντας κάποιες νέες βάσεις που έχουν εγκατασταθεί γύρω από την ευρύτερη περιοχή της Lucinia."

"Ο διοικητής μας θα πρέπει να είναι πολύ ικανοποιημένος με αυτή την εξέλιξη."

"Κι όμως, δεν έπλεξε το εγκώμιο κανενός αυτή την φορά. Όπως ήδη ξέρεις, δεν χαρίζει εύκολα επαίνους." Υπενθύμισε η Κρόου.

"Σωστά. Είναι πολύ αυστηρός μερικές φορές, αλλά ταυτόχρονα δίκαιος. Σκέφτομαι πως αν δεν με είχε πιέσει να βελτιωθώ ως Glaive, πιθανόν να μην είχα εκείνη την γνωριμία με τον Λούτσε, ούτε θα είχα ανακαλύψει την δυνατότητα μου να χρησιμοποιώ την τεχνική Libra τόσο νωρίς. Θα έλεγα ότι η ιδιοσυγκρασία του αρχηγού μας, με ωφέλησε."

"Το δίχως άλλο, εκείνη η παρέμβαση από την πλευρά του, έπαιξε σημαντικό ρόλο σε διάφορα γεγονότα τα οποία σε αφορούν προσωπικά. Όμως μην αρνείσαι στον εαυτό σου τα εύσημα που αξίζεις_. Εσύ _κέρδισες την καρδιά του Λούτσε και βελτιώθηκες ως μαχήτρια χάρη στην αφοσίωση που επιδεικνύεις." Επεσήμανε η Glaive που βρισκόταν στην Insomnia. Έκανε μια μικρή παύση καθώς μια λεπτομέρεια φάνηκε να της κεντρίζει την προσοχή, "Βλέπω ένα όμορφο, μωβ λουλούδι τοποθετημένο σε βάζο πίσω από εσένα. Είναι ενδημικό;"

Η Βανέσσα επιβεβαίωσε την υπόθεση της Κρόου και μετακίνησε την τηλεφωνική συσκευή σε τέτοια γωνία ώστε η φίλη της να έχει καλύτερη οπτική του άνθους. Έπειτα από ένα λεπτό, έστρεψε πάλι την οθόνη στην αρχική της θέση, "Ονομάζεται ρόδο της Lucinia ή serine'h dillis, στην γλώσσα που γνωρίζεις." Πρόσθεσε περήφανα.

"Ώστε ξεκίνησες να μαθαίνεις την γλώσσα της Galahd. Θα σου φανεί χρήσιμη όταν οι καιροί γίνουν κατάλληλοι για ένα ταξίδι με προορισμό τα βουνά της δυτικής Cleigne. Ίσως είναι κρίμα που ο Λίμπερτους δεν είναι κάπου εδώ γύρω για να σ' ακούσει. Εξακολουθεί να είναι ελαφρώς...καχύποπτος με τους ανθρώπους της Lucinia και όσον αφορά την δική σου περίπτωση, είναι καιρός πλέον ν' αλλάξει γνώμη. Όμως ο Νυξ δεν έχει πρόβλημα."

Ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια, η φίλη της χαμογέλασε. "Σ' ευχαριστώ για ό,τι μου είπες. Ελπίζω να είστε όλοι καλά εκεί."

"Προς το παρόν, όλα είναι υπό έλεγχο. Να προσέχετε τους εαυτούς σας όσο βρίσκεστε μακριά."

"Το ίδιο κι εσύ, Κρόου. Θα τα πούμε σύντομα."

Αφότου έληξε η επικοινωνία τους, η Βανέσσα παρέμεινε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα για να τακτοποιήσει μερικά καθαρά ρούχα και πετσέτες. Ενώ ήταν απασχολημένη, ακούστηκε το κουδούνι της εξώπορτας. Κοίταξε προς την είσοδο του δωματίου, σκεφτόμενη ότι ο Λούτσε θα αναλάμβανε να δει ποιός είχε έρθει να επισκεφτεί την οικία. Η πιθανότητα όμως να ήταν κάποιο γνωστό ή φιλικό πρόσωπο της Κάριν -αφού το σπίτι ανήκε σ' εκείνη- παρότρυνε τελικά την κοπέλα να κατέβει και να ελέγξει.

Είχε φτάσει στο μέσο της σκάλας όταν αντίκρισε τον επισκέπτη· ασυναίσθητα, τα δάχτυλα της έσφιγξαν με δύναμη την μεταλλική κουπαστή. Σχεδόν δίσταζε να κατέβει τα υπόλοιπα σκαλοπάτια, σαν να φοβόταν πως αν το επιχειρούσε, το πρόσωπο που βρισκόταν κοντά στην είσοδο και της χαμογελούσε με έκπληξη ανάμικτη με νοσταλγία, θα εξαϋλωνόταν.

Η Βανέσσα κοίταξε τον Λούτσε, αναζητώντας κάποιο είδος ενθάρρυνσης στο βλέμμα του—οτιδήποτε θα εγγυόταν ότι η όραση της δεν την εξαπατούσαν εκείνη την στιγμή. Εκείνος απλά χαμογέλασε και έδειξε να συμμερίζεται την χαρά την οποία η σύντροφος του, θα επέτρεπε στον εαυτό της να αισθανθεί χωρίς άλλο δισταγμό...

* * *

_Σημειώσεις 14ου Κεφαλαίου_: [1] Ο Μεγάλος Πόλεμος εκτυλίχτηκε το έτος 725 Σ.Ε. (Σύγχρονη Εποχή), 21 χρόνια πριν την σύσταση της επίλεκτης ομάδας Kingsglaive. Η μάχη αφορούσε την Αυτοκρατορία και το Βασίλειο Lucis το οποίο ηττήθηκε έπειτα από 36 μέρες συμπλοκής. Μετά την ήττα, η προστασία του μαγικού Τείχους υποχώρησε και περιορίστηκε μονάχα γύρω από την Insomnia. Σύμφωνα με τις πληροφορίες του Final Fantasy Wiki, πριν την έκβαση του Μεγάλου Πολέμου, το Τείχος πρόσφερε θωράκιση σε ολόκληρη την περιοχή Cavaugh.

Κάνοντας χρήση της ποιητικής αδείας, αναφέρω στο πρώτο κεφάλαιο του fanfiction ότι κατά το παρελθόν, το Τείχος κάλυπτε περισσότερες περιοχές, έχοντας στο νου μου ένα τμήμα των ακτών της Lucinia, την Leide και τοποθεσίες της Duscae που βρίσκονται εγγύτερα της θάλασσας.

[2] Η έμπνευση για την ιδέα αυτή, προήλθε από μια μάχη που προστέθηκε στο Final Fantasy XV:Royal Edition, με αντίπαλο το ρομπότ Omega. Με βάση τις επίσημες πληροφορίες, η συγκεκριμένη πολεμική μηχανή κατασκευάστηκε από τους αρχαίους κατοίκους του Solheim, με σκοπό την καταστροφή των Άστρινων. Εμφανίζεται διαπερνώντας μια υπερδιαστατική/διαγαλαξιακή πύλη και το ρομπότ μοιάζει να έχει δική του βούληση.

Ο τρόπος με τον οποίο αποκαλύπτεται για πρώτη φορά, θα μπορούσε -κατά την γνώμη μου- να υπονοεί ότι οι Solheim είχαν ανακαλύψει ή δημιουργήσει πύλες που θα τους επέτρεπαν να έχουν πρόσβαση σε μια διαφορετική διάσταση. Η εσωτερική αρχιτεκτονική των αρχαίων ερειπίων Pitioss και Steyliff, με τους θαλάμους αντιβαρύτητας ή τις πόρτες οι οποίες κλείνουν και ανοίγουν αυτόματα ανάλογα με την κίνηση του ηλιακού φωτός, καταδεικνύει τα υψηλά επιτεύγματα της αρχαίας Αυτοκρατορίας.

_[__Χρήσιμη μετάφραση από το 8ο Κεφάλαιο]:_ Astral: Άστρινος, Άστρινη. Οι Άστρινοι αποτελούνται από 6 θεότητες που επιτηρούν την Eos.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**XV**_

Εκείνη την καλοκαιρινή μέρα, καμιά απολύτως περίσταση δεν παρεμπόδισε το σμίξιμο των αδελφών Μάρσιν. Έπειτα από σχεδόν τεσσεράμισι χρόνια, συναντήθηκαν στην πόλη όπου γεννήθηκαν.

"Έκανες μεγάλο ταξίδι ως εδώ, πολίτη της Tenebrae. Σε βρίσκω πολύ γενναίο." Μίλησε πρώτη η Βανέσσα, έχοντας κατέβει όλα τα σκαλοπάτια που οδηγούσαν στο κεντρικό δωμάτιο του ισογείου.

Η τρυφερή ψευδαίσθηση πως ο χρόνος είχε σταματήσει την ημέρα εκείνη του Μαρτίου η οποία σημαδεύτηκε από την φυγή ενός εκ των δύο αδελφών, αγκάλιασε το νου και την ψυχή τους.

"Ξέρεις, μου έλειψες πολύ." Μουρμούρισε ο έφηβος, προσπαθώντας να συγκρατήσει την συγκίνηση του.

"Κι εμένα το ίδιο, Χάγκεν. Ας ήξερες μόνο πόσο χαρούμενη αισθάνθηκα όταν έμαθα τα καλά νέα σχετικά με την υγεία σου. Ξέρω ότι πάλεψες με ανεξάντλητη επιμονή." Αποκρίθηκε η Βανέσσα χαμηλόφωνα, ενώ ήταν αγκαλιασμένοι.

"Κι εσύ έχεις δώσει αμέτρητες μάχες. Έστω κι αν δεν μένουμε στην ίδια πόλη ώστε να υπάρχει συχνή επικοινωνία μεταξύ μας, ξέρω ότι ζεις με θάρρος και αξιοπρέπεια. Σ' ευχαριστώ για ό,τι έκανες εκείνο το διάστημα που δεν ήμουν καλά." Της είπε, κοιτώντας την αδελφή του στα μάτια καθώς ο ίδιος πρόφερε την τελευταία πρόταση.

Η κοπέλα έγνεψε και χαμήλωσε ελαφρά το κεφάλι, προσπαθώντας να μην ανοιγοκλείσει τα βλέφαρα· ήθελε να αποτρέψει το κύλισμα των δακρύων που ήδη είχαν αρχίσει να υγραίνουν το βλέμμα της. Σχεδόν έδειχνε να φοβάται πως αν κάποιο από αυτά κατάφερνε να γλιστρήσει -έστω για ένα δευτερόλεπτο- απάνω στο μάγουλο της, τότε θα χανόταν κι εκείνη η γλυκιά ψευδαίσθηση σχετικά με το πέρασμα του χρόνου και ό,τι αυτός είχε φέρει, ενόσω τα δύο αδέλφια ζούσαν χωριστά.

"Προσπάθησα να κάνω ό,τι καλύτερο μπορούσα από την πλευρά μου... Όπως μάλλον γνωρίζεις, εκείνον τον καιρό είχα ζητήσει άδεια να έρθω προσωρινά στην Lucinia, όμως δεν μου επετράπη κάτι τέτοιο." Απάντησε η Βανέσσα με ακλόνητη σταθερότητα στην φωνή της καθώς απομάκρυναν τα σώματα τους. "Επίσης..." Λίγο προτού συνεχίσει, έστρεψε τα σχεδόν δακρυσμένα, γαλανά μάτια της προς τον Λούτσε. Τον κοίταξε σαν να ρωτούσε σιωπηλά την γνώμη του για κάτι πολύ συγκεκριμένο και σημαντικό. Εκείνος φάνηκε να αντιλαμβάνεται το ανείπωτο δίλημμα και χαμογέλασε με έναν καθησυχαστικό, διακριτικό τρόπο, γνέφοντας αρνητικά. Η νεαρή γυναίκα πίεσε τα χείλη της μεταξύ τους, κουνώντας ελαφρώς το κεφάλι, ως ένδειξη ότι είχε αντιληφθεί το μήνυμα του.

"Ναι...;" Απόρησε ο Χάγκεν. Καθώς τα μάτια τους συναντήθηκαν ξανά, η αδελφή του φαινόταν σαν να ήθελε να προσθέσει κάτι ακόμη, αλλά δίσταζε.

"Ξέχασα τι ακριβώς ήθελα να πω. Είναι λόγω της συγκίνησης μάλλον." Δικαιολογήθηκε βιαστικά εκείνη.

"Βανέσσα, ξέρω ότι ήθελες να έρθεις κι αυτό μου αρκεί. Ό,τι κι αν βιώσαμε από την ημέρα της προσάρτησης, δεν ξεχάσαμε τους οικογενειακούς δεσμούς που μας ενώνουν." Ένα μικρό χαμόγελο φάνηκε στα χείλη του καθώς συνέχισε, "Όταν οι γονείς μας κι εγώ μάθαμε από την θεία Κάριν ότι θα ερχόσουν με τον σύζυγο σου στην Lucinia, προμηθεύτηκα εισητήρια για το τραίνο και το πολιτικό αεροπλάνο Magitek, χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. Ο πατέρας είχε κάποιες αντιρρήσεις, αλλά είμαι σίγουρος πως θα δείξει κατανόηση όταν επιστρέψω και πάλι πίσω."

"Κι εγώ το ίδιο πιστεύω. Η μητέρα τι είπε;"

"Δεν φάνηκε να δυσανασχετεί. Θα έλεγα ότι παρά την ανησυχία που ένιωσε για το μοναχικό μου ταξίδι, εκείνο που επιθυμούσε πραγματικά για εμάς, ήταν να συναντηθούμε επιτέλους."

"Χαίρομαι που τ' ακούω αυτό." Απάντησε συγκινημένη η κόρη των Μάρσιν. "Χάγκεν, έχω αναφερθεί στον σύντροφο μου μέσα από τα γράμματα που λαμβάνατε εσύ και οι γονείς από εμένα. Επίσης έχω μιλήσει σ' εκείνον για την οικογένεια μας." Κάνοντας ένα βήμα πιο πέρα, τους σύστησε όπως έπρεπε και αισθάνθηκε ευτυχής που βρίσκονταν όλοι στον ίδιο χώρο και μπορούσαν για πρώτη φορά να επικοινωνήσουν αυτοπροσώπως.

"Πως είστε, κύριε;" Προφανώς, ο έφηβος από την Tenebrae ενδιαφέρθηκε να κάνει καλή εντύπωση.

"Πολύ καλά. Εκτιμώ τους ευγενικούς σου τρόπους, αλλά δεν υπάρχει λόγος για τόση επισημότητα. Εξάλλου δεν είμαι πολύ μεγαλύτερος από εσένα." Είπε ευδιάθετα ο Λούτσε.

"Είναι η επιρροή των Νοξ Φλερέ. Ξέρεις, του πρίγκιπα και της πριγκίπισσας." Ανέφερε συνωμοτικά η Βανέσσα στον σύντροφο της.

"Έτσι εξηγείται." Απάντησε εκείνος στον ίδιο ύφος, χαμογελώντας.

Ο Χάγκεν κοίταξε ντροπαλά το ζευγάρι, αλλά δεν δίστασε να εκφραστεί, "Μα, δεν τους έχω δει πολλές φορές από κοντά~ Εξάλλου, η έπαυλη Fenestala απέχει πολλά χιλιόμετρα από την περιοχή όπου εγκατασταθήκαμε."

"Αυτό δεν έχει και τόση σημασία~ Εξακολουθείς να βρίσκεσαι μέσα στα όρια της επίδρασης που ασκεί η Πριγκίπισσα Λούναφρεγια." Είπε η συγγενής του, πειράζοντας τον.

"Χμμ, κάτι παραπάνω θα ξέρεις αφού ασχολείσαι και με τον χειρισμό μαγικών δυνάμεων." Αποφάνθηκε ο νεαρότερος Μάρσιν και έσκυψε πάνω από τον μεγάλο σάκο που είχε αφήσει κοντά στην είσοδο της κατοικίας, "Έχεις ένα δώρο από εμένα και τους γονείς." Ανοίγοντας το κεντρικό φερμουάρ της αποσκευής, εμφάνισε μια τετράγωνη συσκευασία άσπρου χρώματος και την παρέδωσε στην αδελφή του.

Βλέποντας την έκφραση στο πρόσωπο της, οι παρευρισκόμενοι πρόσεξαν αμέσως ότι η Βανέσσα είχε υποψιαστεί τι περιείχε το μικρό πακέτο.

"Είναι ρετσίνι βιολιού, σωστά; Πολύ όμορφο δώρο." Παρατήρησε η αποδέκτρια αφού είδε το περιεχόμενο, θαυμάζοντας το λαμπερό, χάλκινο χρώμα του φυσικού υλικού.

Το συγκεκριμένο είδος προερχόταν από τα πανύψηλα, αιωνόβια δέντρα της Tenebrae. Χαρακτηριζόταν για την αδιαμφισβήτητη ποιότητα του και ήταν υποαλλεργικό, μέτριας σκληρότητας. Δεν υπήρχαν περιορισμοί σε ό,τι αφορούσε την χρήση του με την εναλλαγή των εποχών του έτους. Ο Χάγκεν ανέφερε αυτά τα χαρακτηριστικά, ελπίζοντας ότι το ειδικό υλικό που είχε φέρει θα αποδεικνυόταν ιδανικό για το έγχορδο που έπαιζε η Βανέσσα.

"Αν θυμάμαι καλά, νοικιάζεις ένα βιολί από την Insomnia;"

"Όχι πλέον. Με την βοήθεια του Λούτσε, κατάφερα να αγοράσω ένα δικό μου την περασμένη Άνοιξη. Ο ήχος του είναι βελούδινος και σταθερός. Πιστεύω ότι με αυτό το ρετσίνι, θα διατηρηθούν τα εξαιρετικά γνωρίσματα του για ακόμη περισσότερο καιρό. Σ' ευχαριστώ, αδελφέ μου."

Το ζευγάρι ρώτησε τον νεοαφιχθέντα αν θα ήθελε να δοκιμάσει από την σούπα που είχαν ετοιμάσει νωρίτερα. Υπέθεσαν ότι ο επισκέπτης θα ήταν πεινασμένος. Εκείνος αρνήθηκε ευγενικά καθώς είχε γευματίσει κατά την διάρκεια της διαδρομής, αλλά δέχτηκε μια κούπα ελαφριού τσαγιού.

Αφού βολεύτηκαν στο κεντρικό δωμάτιο, η αδελφή του ενδιαφέρθηκε να ακούσει για την πορεία που διένυσε ο Χάγκεν ώσπου να φτάσει στην Lucinia.

"Το ταξίδι διήρκησε λιγότερο απ' ό,τι φαντάστηκα. Η ταχύτητα των πολιτικών αεροσκαφών που έχουμε στην διάθεση μας, είναι αξιοσημείωτη, μα πάνω απ' όλα, η Cleigne είναι πανέμορφη από ψηλά."

"Χάγκεν, πρόσεξες αν το σκάφος ταξίδεψε πάνω από την βόρεια Cleigne, ή μήπως οι πιλότοι προτίμησαν τις νοτιότερες περιοχές;"

"Παρακολουθώντας την οθόνη που εμφανίζει την πορεία σε πραγματικό χρόνο, πρόσεξα ότι επελέγη μια ενδιάμεση οδός." Απάντησε ο νεαρότερος άνδρας στον κουνιάδο του. "Απέφυγαν το Ηφαίστειο Ravatogh, τις αρχαίες περιοχές της Succarpe καθώς και την Galahd."

"Την Galahd...; Για ποιό λόγο;"

Τόσο ο μαχητής που καταγόταν από εκείνη την τοποθεσία όσο και η σύζυγος του, φάνηκαν αρκετά έκπληκτοι με αυτή την πληροφορία.

Ο έφηβος που καθόταν δίπλα στην μεγαλύτερη αδελφή του και απέναντι από τον Λούτσε, δίστασε να απαντήσει αμέσως, σκεφτόμενος τι αντίκτυπο θα είχαν όσα ο ίδιος γνώριζε, "Πριν από λίγες μέρες, ακούστηκε μια φήμη ότι η κατάσταση είναι τεταμένη σ' εκείνη την περιοχή. Ο Αυτοκράτορας απαγόρευσε την διακίνηση ορισμένων αγαθών προς τους κατοίκους της πόλης· κανείς δεν γνωρίζει πόσο καιρό θα διαρκέσει αυτό το εμπάργκο, ούτε έχουν δημοσιευτεί τα ακριβή αίτια που οδήγησαν τον Αυτοκράτορα σε μια τέτοια απόφαση."

"Πρέπει να υπήρξε μια σειρά πράξεων αντίστασης οι οποίες έφεραν τους κατοίκους της Galahd σε αυτή την θέση. Δεν είναι η πρώτη φορά που ο ηγέτης της Αυτοκρατορίας επεμβαίνει με έναν τέτοιο τρόπο..." Εξήγησε ο Λούτσε, προσέχοντας την διατύπωση του ώστε να μην επισκιάσει την επανασύνδεση των αδελφών Μάρσιν. "Ευτυχώς οι συμπολίτες μου είναι σκληραγωγημένοι και συνάμα μπορούν να παράγουν οι ίδιοι ό,τι χρειάζονται από πλευράς σίτισης και ρουχισμού. Επιπλέον, τα καταφέρνουν καλά στο θέμα των επισκευών. Πιστεύω ότι θα αντέξουν αυτή την κατάσταση για όσο διαρκέσει..."

"Αυτό είναι θετικό... Παρ' όλα αυτά, νιώθω ανησυχία όταν διαδίδονται τέτοια νέα. Δεν είναι δύσκολο να φανταστώ τις δυσκολίες. Ακόμη και στην καθημερινότητα των πολιτών της Tenebrae, οι συμβιβασμοί δεν λείπουν." Είπε ο επισκέπτης, χαμηλώνοντας το βλέμμα.

Η Βανέσσα κοίταξε τον καθένα από τους δύο οι οποίοι ήταν τόσο σημαντικοί στην ζωή της. "Πρέπει να αγωνιζόμαστε με ό,τι έχουμε. Μερικές φορές, αυτό και μόνο είναι αρκετό."

Μετά από εκείνα τα λόγια της συντρόφου του, ο Λούτσε αποφάσισε να κατευθύνει τον διάλογο προς κάποιο θέμα το οποίο δεν θα αναζωπύρωνε έναν έντονο προβληματισμό· μίλησε λοιπόν για την πρώτη του επίσκεψη στην 'μυστική παραλία', όπως την είχαν ονομάσει οι συνομιλητές του πριν από αρκετά χρόνια.

"Πήγατε κιόλας εκεί με την αδελφή μου;!" Ο Χάγκεν ακούστηκε έκπληκτος, αλλά και πιο ευδιάθετος, "Κανείς δεν τολμούσε να μας ακολουθήσει ως εκείνο τον προορισμό."

Ο μαχητής από την Galahd χαμογέλασε, "Ναι, είχα την τιμή να περιηγηθώ σε μια δική σας γωνιά. Όσο βρισκόμασταν στην παραλία, ξέσπασε μια δυνατή μπόρα, όμως βρήκαμε προσωρινή κάλυψη· λίγο αφότου κόπασε, επιλέξαμε να γυρίσουμε πίσω."

Ο νεαρός συνομιλητής ήπιε μια μεγάλη γουλιά από το τσάι που είχε απομείνει μέσα στην κούπα του, "Ξέρετε, θα μου άρεσε να επισκεφτώ εκείνη την ακτή προτού φύγω ξανά για την Tenebrae. Θα το επιχειρούσα ακόμη και σήμερα..."

"Η θάλασσα ήταν ταραχώδης πριν από μερικές ώρες." Επεσήμανε η μεγαλύτερη κόρη των Μάρσιν. "Θα ερχόμουν μαζί σου, αλλά είναι συνετότερο να αποφύγω την πολύωρη κολύμβηση λόγω του πυρετού που έχω. Φαίνεται ότι η υγεία μου επηρεάστηκε λόγω των καιρικών συνθηκών που επικράτησαν την χθεσινή μέρα στην μυστική ακτή."

"Είναι πολύ υψηλός ο πυρετός σου;" Ρώτησε με έγνοια ο αδελφός της.

"Όχι, πρέπει όμως να είμαι προσεκτική μέχρι να συνέλθω τελείως."

"Σε αυτή την περίπτωση, θα μπορούσα να πάω μόνος μου. Γνωρίζω αυτή την θάλασσα καλά, όπως και την ταραχώδη πλευρά της. Δεν φοβάμαι τα κύματα." Την διαβεβαίωσε ο Χάγκεν με συγκρατημένη αυτοπεποίθηση.

"Η Lucinia είναι απρόβλεπτη και εξαιρετικά ατίθαση μερικές φορές." Η νεαρή γυναίκα εξέφρασε την επιφύλαξη της με ήρεμο και σταθερό τόνο." Δεν είμαι σίγουρη ότι είναι καλή ιδέα, ακόμη κι αν έχεις διατηρήσει την φόρμα σου."

"Αν κάποιος από εσάς δεν έχει αντίρρηση, σκέφτομαι να επαναλάβω την θαλάσσια διαδρομή, οπότε ο αδελφός σου θα έχει ένα άτομο δίπλα του." Είπε ο Λούτσε, απευθυνόμενος κυρίως στην Βανέσσα. Από την στιγμή που άκουσε για το νέο εμπάργκο που είχε επιβληθεί στην Galahd, μια δριμεία ένταση προέκυψε μέσα του. Η κολύμβηση θα του επέτρεπε να εκτονωθεί όπως ακριβώς του άρεσε· η επαφή με το στοιχείο του νερού, επιδρούσε πάντοτε με θετικό τρόπο στην εσωτερική του ισορροπία.

Η Βανέσσα κοίταξε και τους δύο με σκεπτικισμό. Δεν ήθελε να τους στερήσει την χαρά της κολύμβησης, αλλά το αίσθημα της ανησυχίας δεν ήταν δυνατόν να αγνοηθεί.

"Μπορείτε να πάτε, αν αυτό θέλετε πραγματικά και οι δύο. Υπάρχουν όμως κάποιοι όροι που πρέπει να θέσω: εάν κάποιος από εσάς εξαντληθεί στα μισά του διαδρομής, θα επιστρέψετε πίσω στην αμμουδιά χωρίς καμιά καθυστέρηση. Δεν θέλω να αρχίσετε τις παλικαριές. Επίσης, να είστε εδώ πριν νυχτώσει· πιθανώς η μυστική παραλία να μην είναι απρόσβλητη από daemon."

"Μου ακούγονται λογικοί και οι δύο όροι." Απάντησε ο σύζυγος της.

"Κι εμένα το ίδιο. Είμαστε σύμφωνοι." Ο Χάγκεν δεν είχε καμία πρόθεση να απογοητεύσει την αδελφή του.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**XVI**_

Η ταραχή της θάλασσας λόγω του ανέμου, επικεντρωνόταν κυρίως στις ρηχές περιοχές, εκεί όπου τα κύματα φούσκωναν απότομα και κινούνταν ορμητικά προς την ακτή, αγκαλιάζοντας την απαλή άμμο και παρασέρνοντας τις μικρές πέτρες της ακρογιαλιάς. Στο βάθος ωστόσο, η θάλασσα έδειχνε πολύ πιο ήρεμη.

Για έναν έμπειρο κολυμβητή, η πρόκληση συνίστατο στην επιτυχή προσπάθεια να ξεπεράσει τα κύματα που αποκτούσαν την μέγιστη δυναμική τους στα ρηχότερα σημεία, καταφέρνοντας έτσι να απομακρυνθεί από το νοητό σημείο μεταξύ της ηρεμίας και της έντονης ζωηρότητας του νερού.

Οι δύο άνδρες που είχαν γνωριστεί αυτοπροσώπως πριν από λίγες ώρες και μοιράζονταν έναν συγγενικό δεσμό εξ αγχιστείας, κατάφεραν να υπερβούν εκείνη την πρόκληση. Προχωρώντας στα βαθειά, το κολύμπι έγινε πιο ξεκούραστο, αν και η θερμοκρασία της θάλασσας ήταν χαμηλή συγκριτικά με τις δύο προηγούμενες μέρες.

"Είσαι εντάξει, Χάγκεν;" Τον ρώτησε ο συνοδοιπόρος του καθώς κολυμπούσαν σε κοντινή απόσταση μεταξύ τους.

"Ναι, ευχαριστώ. Η μεγαλύτερη δυσκολία ξεπεράστηκε. Τώρα πρέπει να εξοικονομήσουμε δυνάμεις μέχρι την μυστική παραλία."

"Ακριβώς. Χρειάζεται σωστή διαχείριση της αντοχής από εδώ και πέρα."

Καλύπτοντας μερικά μέτρα μέσα στην απεραντοσύνη του νερού, ο Λούτσε παρατήρησε τον τρόπο που ένιωθε καθώς κολυμπούσε χωρίς την Βανέσσα στο πλάι του. Η απουσία της έφερε στο προσκήνιο μια διαφορετική αίσθηση, μια εντύπωση έλλειψης. Εκείνη την ώρα, το προσωρινό κενό είχε καλυφθεί με το αίσθημα προστατευτικότητας προς τον Χάγκεν, τον οποίο ο Λούτσε έβλεπε σαν τον μικρότερο αδελφό του. Μολονότι αυτή ήταν η πρώτη φορά που συναντιούνταν, εκείνος είχε μάθει κάποια πράγματα για τον έφηβο συγγενή του, χάρη στα κείμενα όσων γραμμάτων είχε διαβάσει με την άδεια της Βανέσσα.

Η αντοχή του αγοριού ήταν αξιοσημείωτη και αποτελούσε ένδειξη ότι ο ίδιος φρόντιζε να γυμνάζεται πέρα από την μελέτη των σχολικών μαθημάτων του. Κολυμπούσε συγκεντρωμένος και έμοιαζε να απολαμβάνει την επαφή με το νερό, όπως και ο άνδρας από την Galahd.

Ο Λούτσε δεν είχε ξεχάσει την έκταση των αποστάσεων και επομένως, αισθανόταν πολύ πιο σίγουρος για τις δυνάμεις του. Όταν η θέα της μυστικής ακτής έγινε ορατή από μακριά, ο καθένας από τους δύο -και πρώτος ο Χάγκεν- ενίσχυσε τον ρυθμό του, προκειμένου να βρεθούν ακόμη πιο γρήγορα στην γαλήνια αμμουδιά.

"Απίστευτο! Η ακτή δεν άλλαξε καθόλου." Αναφώνησε ο νεαρότερος επισκέπτης μόλις στάθηκε σ' ένα σημείο όπου ο βυθός ξεκινούσε να ρηχαίνει πολύ. Έπειτα από τουλάχιστον μια ώρα κολύμβησης, φαινόταν ιδιαίτερα ικανοποιημένος που είχε καταφέρει να φτάσει ως εδώ.

Ο άνδρας που βρισκόταν κοντά, συμμερίστηκε την χαρά του Χάγκεν, καταλαβαίνοντας πόσο σημαντικό είναι για οποιονδήποτε να αισθάνεται υγιής, ειδικά όταν έχει υπερβεί μια δύσκολη, προσωπική δοκιμασία.

Τα νερά της ακτής -όπως και εκείνα της κεντρικής παραλίας- ήταν τόσο διάφανα που επέτρεπαν τις πολύχρωμες πέτρες οι οποίες βρίσκονταν κάτω από την επιφάνεια, να είναι ορατές και να λαμπυρίζουν μ' έναν υπέροχο τρόπο. Ο Λούτσε παρατήρησε αυτή την εικόνα, θέλοντας να την καταγράψει στην μνήμη του όπως και τόσες άλλες που αφορούσαν την γενέτειρα πόλη της Βανέσσα. Αποτελούσε κομμάτι της νοερής συλλογής που θα μετέφερε αργότερα μαζί του στην Insomnia.

Τα σώματα τους, τα οποία ήταν ντυμένα παρά μόνο με ένα μαγιό σορτς, έσταζαν από το νερό της θάλασσας. Όμως η καλοκαιρινή θερμοκρασία που επικρατούσε, θα επέτρεπε στους δύο να ξεπεράσουν το πρώτο τρέμουλο και να αισθανθούν πάλι άνετα.

Ενώ το αγόρι από την Tenebrae ξεκίνησε να εξερευνά τις αγαπημένες του γωνιές, ο νους του μαχητή κατευθύνθηκε στις πρόσφατες αναμνήσεις που είχε δημιουργήσει εδώ με την σύζυγο του. Με πλατιά βήματα, κάλυψε την απόσταση που μεσολαβούσε μεταξύ των ρηχών και της ήσυχης παραλίας, νιώθοντας τα πεντακάθαρα νερά να περικυκλώνουν τους αστραγάλους του. Όταν τα πέλματα του άγγιξαν ένα στεγνό σημείο που καλυπτόταν από ζεστά βότσαλα, εκείνος σήκωσε το βλέμμα του προς τον ψηλότερο βράχο όπου είχε καθίσει με το ταίρι του την προηγούμενη μέρα.

Σκέφτηκε την Galahd καθώς η ματιά του ταξίδεψε στον ασυννέφιαστο ορίζοντα. Προς το παρόν, το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει όσο βρισκόταν μακριά από το κέντρο των γεγονότων της ορεινής πόλης, ήταν να δείξει εμπιστοσύνη—τόσο προς εκείνους που ζούσαν εκεί, αλλά και στο ψυχικό σθένος που επιδείκνυε ο καθένας από αυτούς.

Λίγο αργότερα, ο Χάγκεν πλησίασε τον συνοδοιπόρο του, "Αναρωτιόμουν αν σου έχει πει η αδελφή μου σχετικά με την ασθένεια που αντιμετώπισα πριν από ενάμισι χρόνο...Υποθέτω ότι ξέρεις ορισμένα πράγματα."

Ο Λούτσε στράφηκε προς εκείνον, "Θυμάμαι την ημέρα που έλαβε την επιστολή από τους γονείς σας και ενημερώθηκε για πρώτη φορά σχετικά με την διάγνωση. Ήταν ιδιαίτερα αναστατωμένη, έστω κι αν προσπάθησε να κρύψει αυτό το συναίσθημα από όλους, ακόμη κι από εμένα. Όποτε σιωπούσε για ασυνήθιστα πολλές ώρες, την ενθάρρυνα να μου μιλά. Σε ό,τι σχετίζεται με την δοκιμασία που πέρασες, γνωρίζω σχεδόν ό,τι και η αδελφή σου. Εκείνο όμως που θέλω να θυμάμαι πιο έντονα απ' όλα, είναι η ημέρα που μάθαμε ότι θεραπεύτηκες. Η Βανέσσα ήταν απερίγραπτα χαρούμενη."

Καθώς παρακολουθούσε τα λόγια του ανθρώπου που ήδη εμπιστευόταν, ο Χάγκεν δεν άφησε ούτε μια λέξη να ξεφύγει από την προσοχή του. Εκείνο το διάστημα που ασθενούσε, είχε σκεφτεί πολλές φορές την μεγαλύτερη αδελφή του και αναρωτιόταν πως ένιωθε εκείνη. Με συγκίνηση διαπίστωνε πως χρειάστηκε να περάσει τόσος πολύς καιρός πριν μάθει μια πτυχή της αλήθειας η οποία δεν είχε αναφερθεί επακριβώς στα γράμματα της Βανέσσα...

"Ό,τι καλό μου συνέβη, το οφείλω στην οικογένεια μου." Αποφάνθηκε ελαφρώς μουδιασμένα και κάθισε κατάχαμα, εκεί όπου άφριζε το κύμα. "Αυτό που με αρρώστησε, ήταν τα χημικά όπλα με τα οποία καταστάλθηκε τόσο γρήγορα η αντίσταση της Lucinia. Ο οργανισμός μου αντέδρασε διαφορετικά στην τοξίνη τους· η άμυνα του ανοσοποιητικού μου κάμφθηκε με έναν τρόπο που κανείς δεν περίμενε ότι θα συνέβαινε. Οι πνεύμονες μου ήταν πολύ αδύναμοι—ξέρω ότι θα μπορούσα να είχα πεθάνει τότε. Η ιατρική του Niflheim με έσωσε, όμως τα ανάμικτα συναισθήματα σχετικά με την κυριαρχία τους, παρέμειναν." Κοίταξε τον Λούτσε πριν συνεχίσει, "Ζω στην Tenebrae, την χώρα που είναι συνυπεύθυνη για τις στρατιωτικές επιχειρήσεις στην Cleigne, χωρίς όμως να αισθάνομαι οργή. Λέω στον εαυτό μου ότι θα έπρεπε να αισθάνομαι οργή, όμως αυτό το συναίσθημα δεν μπορώ να το βρω μέσα μου. Ίσως τελικά, κάτι σχετικά μ' εμένα να παρέλυσε αμετάκλητα από _τότε_, παρά την ίαση μου."

"Αν η οργή καταλαμβάνει μόνιμα την ύπαρξη κάποιου, αργά ή γρήγορα, το άτομο δηλητηριάζεται ενδόμυχα από αυτό το συναίσθημα. Δεν είναι πάντοτε αναγκαία. Σε δύσκολες εποχές, αυτό που χρειάζεται είναι να μην χάνεις την δύναμη σου. Μονάχα διατηρώντας την, μπορεί κανείς να πορεύεται εκεί όπου θέλει να φτάσει, ή να επιτυγχάνει τους στόχους του. Όλοι έχουμε ένα παρόν που πρέπει να βιωθεί και να αξιοποιηθεί όπου κι αν είμαστε, ό,τι κι αν μας έχει συμβεί και με ό,τι καλύτερο διαθέτουμε." Εξήγησε ο Λούτσε κι έπειτα συμπλήρωσε, "Με βάση όσα έχω ακούσει μέχρι τώρα, προοδεύεις διαρκώς· για ποιό λόγο θα άξιζε να προστεθεί η οργή στην εξίσωση που αφορά τις προσωπικές σου επιτυχίες; Όσο για τα χημικά όπλα του Niflheim, αυτά χρησιμοποιήθηκαν εκτενώς και στην Galahd. Η διαφορά έγκειται στο γεγονός ότι δηλητηρίασαν τμήματα των δασών μας περισσότερο απ' ό,τι συνέβη με τους ανθρώπους. Μάλλον η χημική σύνθεση των όπλων που _εκείνοι_ χρησιμοποίησαν σε καθεμιά από τις πατρίδες μας, ήταν διαφορετική, αλλά το αποτέλεσμα είναι το ίδιο: η ασυγκράτητη βιαιότητα."

Όταν ο νεαρότερος συνομιλητής άκουσε ότι δεν ήταν απαραίτητο να καλλιεργήσει το αίσθημα της οργής μέσα του, αισθάνθηκε επιβεβαιωμένος με έναν τρόπο πρωτόγνωρο. Όπως συνέβαινε με τον ίδιο, ο Ντέσμοντ και η Έλσα Μάρσιν αντιμετώπιζαν τα δικά τους ανάμικτα συναισθήματα σε ό,τι αφορούσε την οπτική που καλούνταν να αναπτύξουν αναφορικά με την Αυτοκρατορία. Η γη όπου κατάγονταν και είχαν ζήσει για πολλά χρόνια, είχε χάσει την αυτονομία της, αλλά συνάμα, είχαν αισθανθεί ήδη εγκαταλελειμμένοι από τον ηγεμόνα του Lucis. Το Niflheim είχε στερήσει τα προνόμια της οικογένειας και η εισβολή παρότρυνε το μεγαλύτερο παιδί τους να φύγει μακριά από την πατρική εστία· ταυτόχρονα όμως, έσωσε την ζωή του γιού τους όταν εκείνος ασθένησε σοβαρά.

Στο ζεύγος Μάρσιν δεν δόθηκε ποτέ μια άδεια για θεραπεία του Χάγκεν στην Insomnia και επομένως, για άλλη μια φορά είχαν νιώσει -έστω, υπό ένα διεστραμμένο πρίσμα- ότι η Αυτοκρατορία επιδρούσε περισσότερο στην ποιότητα της ζωής και της ασφάλειας τους. Εξαιτίας αυτών των λόγων, κανείς από τα μέλη της οικογένειας που ζούσαν μαζί, δεν είχε ξεκαθαρίσει απόλυτα την εσωτερική του στάση απέναντι στις πολιτικές εξελίξεις της Eos.

"Η δυσάρεστη εμπειρία της εισβολής και όσων ακολούθησαν, αλλά και η φυγή της αδελφής μου, είναι συνδεδεμένες με τον τόπο που γεννήθηκα. Δεν ξεχνώ τις χαρούμενες αναμνήσεις που είχα ως παιδί, μα... οφείλω να προχωρήσω πέρα από τον πόνο. Βασικά, ήρθα στην Lucinia πρωτίστως για να δω την Βανέσσα." Παραδέχτηκε ο νεαρός Μάρσιν. "Νιώθω ότι η ζωή μου είναι πλέον στην Tenebrae. Εκεί όπου θέλω να βρίσκομαι, λαμβάνοντας υπόψη τις τωρινές συνθήκες."

Η απόκριση του Λούτσε ήταν λακωνική, "Κανείς δεν είναι υποχρεωμένος να κατοικεί για πάντα στον τόπο γέννησης του."

"Συμφωνώ με αυτό που είπες, Λούτσε... Ωστόσο, υπάρχει μέσα μου και μια αφελής σκέψη: μακάρι να μην χρειαζόταν να πάρουμε διαφορετικούς δρόμους γυρισμού όταν θα έρθει η ώρα να φύγουμε και οι τρεις από την Lucinia."

"Κάτι το οποίο διδάχτηκα μέσα από τις προσωπικές μου εμπειρίες, είναι πως δεν βαδίζουμε όλοι το ίδιο μονοπάτι. Όμως, μερικές φορές οι δρόμοι των ανθρώπων διασταυρώνονται ή συνενώνονται."

"Στην δική μας περίπτωση, αν διασταυρώνονταν θα υπήρχε κίνδυνος, έτσι δεν είναι; Επειδή εσύ και η αδελφή μου κατοικείτε σε μια πόλη η οποία βρίσκεται σε αντιπαλότητα με την Tenebrae..."

Ο βασιλικός μαχητής χρειάστηκε λίγα λεπτά παραπάνω για να επεξεργαστεί την παρατήρηση του κουνιάδου του. Κάθισε στο στεγνό σημείο της ακρογιαλιάς που καλυπτόταν από βότσαλα και παρέμεινε σιωπηλός, κοιτώντας προς την θάλασσα, "Δεν γνωρίζουμε τι θα συμβεί στο μέλλον... Αν σκεφτούμε την τωρινή κατάσταση που επικρατεί σε ολόκληρο το Άστρο, η αλληλεπίδραση σου με την Βανέσσα κι εμένα, ενέχει πράγματι κάποιο ρίσκο. Γι' αυτό τον λόγο, εξάλλου, ο αριθμός των επιστολών που επιτρέπεται να στέλνουν οι Glaives -αλλά και οι πολίτες του στέμματος- σε όσους βρίσκονται πέρα από την Insomnia, είναι αυστηρά περιορισμένος."

Ο Χάγκεν παρατήρησε συλλογισμένος τον ουρανό, σκεφτόμενος τις μεγάλες αποστάσεις που έπρεπε να καλυφθούν σε κάθε αποστολή προσωπικών γεγονότων, αποτυπωμένων σε διπλωμένες σελίδες, προσεκτικά τακτοποιημένες μέσα σε φακέλους. Έπειτα κοίταξε τον υποδιοικητή των Glaives και μοιράστηκε μαζί του κάποιες επιπρόσθετες σκέψεις, "Δεν έχω ενηλικιωθεί ακόμη. Ωστόσο, σκέφτηκα αρκετές φορές πως θα έπρεπε να ακολουθήσω τα χνάρια της Βανέσσα και να έρθω στην Insomnia μετά το κλείσιμο των δεκαοχτώ μου χρόνων. Εγώ είχα την στήριξη των γονιών μας όλο αυτό το διάστημα, μα εκείνη, όχι και τόσο από τότε που έγινε επίσημα μέλος της επίλεκτης ομάδας. Παρ' όλα αυτά, όταν έμαθα ότι παντρεύτηκε και μάλιστα έναν συμπολεμιστή της, δηλαδή εσένα, σκέφτηκα ότι είχε ήδη κάποιον να την προσέχει. Δεν ανησυχούσα πλέον τόσο πολύ..."

"Βλέπω ότι νοιάζεστε πραγματικά ο ένας για την ασφάλεια του άλλου. Η Βανέσσα νιώθει περήφανη όταν μαθαίνει ότι τα πας καλά στο σχολείο και δεν πιστεύω ότι θα είχε ποτέ την απαίτηση να κάνεις κάτι για να εξασφαλιστεί μονάχα το δικό της όφελος."

Το πρόσωπο του αποδέκτη της απάντησης, έλαμψε με στοργή κι έπειτα εκείνος χαμήλωσε τα μάτια του ντροπαλά, "Ναι...το ξέρω."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Κεφάλαιο_ **_**XVII**_

Ο κυματισμός της θάλασσας είχε ηρεμήσει καθώς ο ήλιος ξεκινούσε την καθοδική του τροχιά. Στο μεταξύ, οι δύο άνθρωποι που βρίσκονταν στην sel'he dehna -όπως την αποκαλούσε ο Λούτσε στην εθνοτική του γλώσσα- αντάλλασσαν πληροφορίες σχετικά με τα έθιμα και τις συνήθειες του προσωπικού τους τόπου καταγωγής. Αναφέρθηκαν επιπλέον σε ορισμένα γεγονότα που αφορούσαν τον τρόπο που είχε βιώσει ο καθένας την εισβολή του Niflheim.

Όσο κι αν απολάμβαναν το τοπίο και την ηρεμία της ακτής, το απογευματινό φως αποτελούσε υπενθύμιση της συνέπειας που καλούνταν να δείξουν απέναντι στο αίτημα της Βανέσσα.

"Μήπως μπορείς να υπολογίσεις περίπου τι ώρα είναι;" Ρώτησε ο Χάγκεν.

"Αν κρίνω από την θέση του ήλιου, πρέπει να είναι γύρω στις 19:00. Ο ουρανός δεν θα αργήσει να σκοτεινιάσει. Σε πολύ λίγο θα χρειαστεί να επιστρέψουμε στην κεντρική παραλία."

Ένα γρήγορο σύρσιμο ακούστηκε πάνω στα ψηλά βράχια που περικύκλωναν την αμμουδιά. Το εξασκημένο ένστικτο του Λούτσε, προειδοποίησε αμέσως τις αισθήσεις του για μια πιθανή απειλή. Θυμήθηκε τα λόγια της συντρόφου του, η οποία είχε ζητήσει από εκείνον και τον μικρότερο αδελφό της να γυρίσουν στο σπίτι πριν νυχτώσει εντελώς, σκεφτόμενη τυχόν daemon που θα παραμόνευαν στην σκοτεινιά.

Ωστόσο, όποια κι αν ήταν η πιθανή απειλή, δεν θα μπορούσε να σχετίζεται με δαιμονικά πλάσματα της νύχτας, αφού το σκοτάδι δεν είχε απλωθεί ολότελα. Όσο το ηλιακό φως άγγιζε την επιφάνεια του Άστρου, οποιοσδήποτε τύπος daemon θα δίσταζε να βγει από την κρυψώνα του.

Το μακρόστενο κεφάλι ενός Voretooth ξεπρόβαλε στιγμιαία από την άκρη του γκρεμού κι έπειτα χάθηκε για λίγο μέσα στις σκιές. Το συγκεκριμένο είδος δεν ανήκε φυσικά στην κατηγορία των daemon, αλλά η συνήθεια του να καραδοκεί και να κυνηγά ομαδικώς, θα μπορούσε να δημιουργήσει μια απρόβλεπτη κατάσταση.

"Χάγκεν, μπες στο νερό και ξεκίνα την πορεία σου." Είπε ο Λούτσε με σοβαρό ύφος που δεν σήκωνε αντιρρήσεις.

Ο έφηβος συνοφρυώθηκε και κοίταξε τριγύρω με επιφύλαξη, "Τι συμβαίνει;"

Τα υπόκωφα γρυλίσματα μιας αγέλης Voretooth που κατέβαινε με άνεση τα απότομα βράχια, ήταν η απάντηση στην απορία του. Κανείς από τους δύο άνδρες δεν φορούσε αμυντικό εξοπλισμό και τα σώματα τους ήταν ευάλωτα στο δηλητηριώδες δάγκωμα αυτού του θηρίου. Ωστόσο, ο Λούτσε κατείχε την απαραίτητη γνώση ώστε να αμύνεται και να προστατεύει τους συμμάχους του, ακόμη και υπό αντίξοες συνθήκες.

Δεν ήταν το αίσθημα του πανικού που απέτρεψε τον νεαρό Μάρσιν να ακολουθήσει την οδηγία του έμπειρου Glaive, αλλά η θέληση να μην αφήσει τον συνοδοιπόρο του μονάχο σε έναν τέτοιο κίνδυνο. Για τον έφηβο από την Tenebrae, δεν είχε σημασία αν του έλειπε η στρατιωτική εκπαίδευση. Νοιαζόταν βεβαίως για την προσωπική του ασφάλεια, μα δεν θα έφευγε από την ακτή χωρίς τον συγγενή του.

Τα Voretooth δεν ενδιαφέρονταν για το κίνητρο ή τα συναισθήματα των υποψήφιων θηραμάτων τους. Το τολμηρότερο από εκείνα, όρμησε πρώτο μ' ένα ευλύγιστο σάλτο. Χωρίς την παραμικρή καθυστέρηση, ο Λούτσε βασίστηκε στην χρήση της θολωτής ασπίδας, σχηματίζοντας τη καθώς τέντωνε το χέρι του εμπρός, με την παλάμη στραμμένη προς τα ανελέητα πλάσματα. Η έκταση της προστατευτικού ξορκιού, πρόσφερε αμέσως κάλυψη στους δύο ανθρώπους.

"Θα φυλάξω τα νώτα σου, αλλά πρέπει να φύγεις από εδώ." Η παρότρυνση του Glaive έγινε πιο επιτακτική. Καθώς η ασπίδα άρχισε να θρυμματίζεται σταδιακά σαν γυαλί υπό πίεση, ο Λούτσε ετοιμάστηκε να χρησιμοποιήσει επιθετική μαγεία, γνωρίζοντας πως οι συγκεκριμένοι θηρευτές ήταν ευάλωτοι στο στοιχείο του πάγου. Το ξόρκι του χτύπησε ταυτόχρονα και τους τρεις στόχους, αλλά αυτό δεν φάνηκε να αρκεί για την εξουδετέρωση τους.

Τα πεινασμένα θηρία χρειάστηκαν μερικά δευτερόλεπτα για να συνέλθουν μετά την παγωμένη επίθεση. Ένα από αυτά χίμηξε γρηγορότερα απάνω στον Λούτσε, ρίχνοντας τον στην άμμο. Ο μαχητής δεν επέτρεψε στον εαυτό του να χάσει την ψυχραιμία του· μια από τις πρώτες τεχνικές πάλης στις οποίες εκπαιδεύονταν οι Glaives, αφορούσε την σωστή πτώση κατά την συμπλοκή. Μάθαιναν δηλαδή πως να πέφτουν -προτού ακόμη τελειοποιήσουν την γνώση της πτήσης μέσω της στρέβλωσης- ελαχιστοποιώντας τυχόν κακώσεις στο σώμα τους.

Γι' αυτό και ο ίδιος δεν αφέθηκε στον πανικό, αλλά φρόντισε να αποφύγει το επικίνδυνο δάγκωμα. Οι γροθιές του Λούτσε συγκρούστηκαν με το κεφάλι και τον λαιμό του Voretooth, ζαλίζοντας το για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα—ο συγκεκριμένος χρόνος αποδείχτηκε αρκετός προκειμένου ο πολεμιστής να το αποτινάξει από πάνω του. Συνειδητοποίησε όμως ότι τα νύχια του ζώου είχαν τραυματίσει ελαφρά κάποια σημεία του εκτεθειμένου δέρματος.

Ένα άλλο Voretooth επιτέθηκε ανυπόμονα, έχοντας τα σαγόνια του ανοιχτά καθώς πηδούσε στον αέρα. Ο Λούτσε το απέφυγε με μια πλάγια κύλιση. Aφού ολοκλήρωσε την τεχνική αποφυγής, τα μάτια του ορθάνοιξαν με έκπληξη όταν είδε τον Χάγκεν να αιφνιδιάζει το συγκεκριμένο Voretooth, επιφέροντας μια σειρά χτυπημάτων μ' ένα συμπαγές, ξεβρασμένο κομμάτι ξύλου. Ο έφηβος δεν σταμάτησε εκεί, αλλά επιτέθηκε και στο προηγούμενο θηρίο που είχε βρεθεί σε ευάλωτη κατάσταση, χάρη στην επιθετική μαγεία του Glaive. Επιτυγχάνοντας ένα ισχυρό χτύπημα στο κεφάλι εκείνου του Voretooth με την χρήση του ξεβρασμένου κορμού, έτρεψε τον εξασθενημένο θηρευτή σε φυγή.

Το τρίτο μεταξύ των θηρίων δεν είχε σκοπό να παραιτηθεί εύκολα. Το ζωώδες ένστικτο του, το παρότρυνε να επικεντρωθεί στο υποψήφιο θήραμα με το μικρότερο σώμα. Εκείνη την στιγμή, ο μαχητής του βασιλιά υπολόγιζε την ιδανική γωνία από την οποία θα εκτελούσε ένα ξόρκι, προκειμένου να πετάξει το δεύτερο Voretooth μακριά, προς στην θάλασσα. Τα συγκεκριμένα πλάσματα δεν φημίζονταν για την ικανότητα τους να κολυμπούν και ο Λούτσε έψαχνε έναν τρόπο να ολοκληρώσει αυτή την συμπλοκή όσο το δυνατόν πιο σύντομα...

Κατορθώνοντας τελικά να διεκπεραιώσει το σχέδιο του, απομόνωσε τον τελευταίο θηρευτή. Ταυτόχρονα όμως, χάθηκαν πολύτιμα δευτερόλεπτα που θα επέτρεπαν στον πολεμιστή να προστατεύσει πιο αποτελεσματικά τον κουνιάδο του. Το τελευταίο Voretooth είχε ήδη αναγκάσει τον Χάγκεν να πέσει με την πλάτη στο μαλακό έδαφος. Το αγόρι όμως δεν αποδυνάμωσε την λαβή του γύρω από το ξεβρασμένο ξύλο· αντιθέτως, συνέχισε να το χρησιμοποιεί ως προστατευτικό μέσο απέναντι στα απειλητικά σαγόνια.

Υπό αυτές τις συνθήκες, ο άνδρας από την Galahd δεν μπορούσε να επιτεθεί με το κυρίαρχο ξόρκι του. Βασίστηκε λοιπόν στην ρίψη μιας μικρής, αλλά βαριάς πέτρας με στόχο το λεπτό στομάχι του θηρευτή, το οποίο ήταν λιγότερο στιβαρό συγκριτικά με άλλη σημεία της ανατομίας του. Αυτή η πρωτοβουλία τράβηξε την προσοχή μακριά από τον Χάγκεν.

Το επιτιθέμενο άγριο ζώο πτοήθηκε για λίγο όταν ένιωσε το χτύπημα της πέτρας. Τότε, ο νεαρότερος άνδρας βρήκε την ευκαιρία που χρειαζόταν για να ξεφύγει. Όμως, καθώς σηκωνόταν, έκανε το λάθος να γυρίσει την πλάτη του στο σαρκοβόρο, δίχως να κρατά το ξεβρασμένο κομμάτι ξύλου σε αμυντική θέση.

Ο Λούτσε αναγνώρισε αμέσως το σφάλμα· η τεχνική της στρέβλωσης θα είχε αποδειχτεί εξαιρετικά χρήσιμη σε αυτή την περίπτωση, ωστόσο ο ίδιος δεν ήταν οπλισμένος με το ξιφίδιο του ή άλλη λεπίδα ώστε να πραγματοποιήσει αυτό τον ελιγμό.

Μπορούσε μονάχα να βασιστεί στην ταχύτητα των ποδιών του.

Την στιγμή που ο θηρευτής ορμούσε με σκοπό να αρπάξει το κεφάλι του Χάγκεν, ο Λούτσε έσπρωξε μακριά τον νεαρό συγγενή του και σχημάτισε την ενεργειακή ασπίδα για να κερδίσουν και οι δύο χρόνο. Απροσδόκητα, ένας οξύς πόνος απλώθηκε ψηλά στο αριστερό του μπράτσο. Ήταν η ένδειξη πως κατά τη διάρκεια των κλασμάτων του δευτερολέπτου που μεσολάβησαν μέχρι την πλήρη κάλυψη της μαγικής ασπίδας, το θηρίο είχε προλάβει να τον τραυματίσει. Ο μαχητής δεν κατάφερε να γλιτώσει το δηλητηριώδες δάγκωμα...

Αποτελείωσε την συμπλοκή με ένα ξόρκι αιχμηρού πάγου το οποίο εκτίναξε μακριά το Voretooth, στέλνοντας το βαθειά μέσα στην θάλασσα απ' όπου δεν θα μπορούσε να επιβιώσει, ειδικά μετά τον τραυματισμό από την ισχυρή μαγεία. Ο Λούτσε ήταν ικανοποιημένος με αυτή την τροπή, σκεφτόμενος πως κανένα από τα δύο αδέλφια -ίσως ούτε ο ίδιος- θα ήθελαν τα κουφάρια θηρίων να αποσυντίθενται για καιρό στην συγκεκριμένη παραλία.

* * *

Το αίμα από την πληγή στο μπράτσο του είχε πήξει σχετικά σύντομα. Ωστόσο, ο τραυματισμένος άνδρας ήταν σίγουρος ότι το δηλητήριο θα άρχιζε να επιδρά στο σώμα του και αυτή η δράση δεν θα σταματούσε αν εκείνος δεν έβρισκε το αντίστοιχο αντίδοτο, ή ένα ισχυρό φίλτρο που θα εξουδετέρωνε την τοξίνη ενός Voretooth.

Παρ' όλο που ο ίδιος γνώριζε τι είχε συμβεί, παρέμεινε ψύχραιμος, επιστρατεύοντας όλη την υπομονή και την δύναμη που μπορούσε να αντλήσει από μέσα του. Αυτός ήταν ο μόνος τρόπος να αντέξει την επιπλέον κόπωση ώσπου να φτάσουν στον προορισμό τους μέσω θαλάσσης.

Αποφάσισε να αποκρύψει το γεγονός ότι η πληγή του είχε προέλθει από δάγκωμα, έτσι ώστε να μην πανικοβάλλει τον Χάγκεν. Η κάλυψη της μεγάλης διαδρομής μεταξύ του σημείου όπου βρίσκονταν και της κεντρικής ακτής, αποτελούσε την βασική προτεραιότητα και των δύο.

Όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο λόγω της δηλητηρίασης, ο Λούτσε εξαντλήθηκε πιο γρήγορα από τον κουνιάδο του και τότε ο έφηβος υποψιάστηκε ότι κάτι σοβαρό είχε συμβεί μετά την ενέδρα των θηρευτών.

"Προπορεύσου, δεν είναι αναγκαίο να με περιμένεις. Έχω τον δικό μου ρυθμό."

Ο Χάγκεν δεν απάντησε αμέσως, αλλά τα μάτια του αντανακλούσαν την έγνοια που ένιωθε. Προτίμησε για άλλη μια φορά να μην ακούσει την παραίνεση του συγγενή του.

"Ας είναι. Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να βιάζομαι."

"Ο ήλιος θα έχει δύσει σε λίγα λεπτά και θα είναι πιο δύσκολο να προσανατολιστείς." Επέμεινε ο Λούτσε.

"Δεν ισχύει αυτό. Τα φώτα της ακτής θα φανούν όπου να 'ναι και θα ξέρουμε ακριβώς πως να κινηθούμε."

Παρά τις προσπάθειες, το πείσμα του Χάγκεν δεν γινόταν να καμφθεί εύκολα. Την ίδια ώρα, η επίδραση της αδρεναλίνης είχε αναλάβει τα ηνία του σώματος του Glaive, κρατώντας την συνείδηση και τις αισθήσεις τεταμένες, συνεισφέροντας με αυτό τον τρόπο στην επιβίωση. Το αλμυρό νερό δημιουργούσε έντονο πόνο σε μικρότερες πληγές, όμως ακόμη και γι' αυτές, φρόντιζε η ορμόνη που εκκρινόταν από το σώμα και πυροδοτούνταν σε ακραίες καταστάσεις.

Μόλις τα κορμιά τους άγγιξαν την άμμο της παραλίας, πλήρης εξάντληση κατέλαβε τους μύες εκείνου που υπέφερε από το δηλητήριο. Καθώς ξάπλωνε στο σημείο όπου τα κύματα άγγιζαν την ακτή, τα επίπεδα της αδρεναλίνης έπεσαν απότομα, βυθίζοντας το νου του σε μια ημιλυπόθυμη κατάσταση.

Ελάχιστοι άνθρωποι βρίσκονταν σε εκείνο το τμήμα της παραλίας· λόγω της μακρινής απόστασης που υπήρχε ανάμεσα σ' εκείνους και τους δύο κολυμβητές που είχαν καταφτάσει, οι πρώτοι δεν αντιλήφθηκαν ότι κάποιος χρειαζόταν βοήθεια.

Ο Χάγκεν ένιωθε ιδιαίτερα ανήσυχος, αλλά δεν άφησε τον εαυτό του να πτοηθεί.

"Λούτσε, προσπάθησε να αντέξεις για λίγο ακόμη...Το αυτοκίνητο δεν απέχει μακριά από εδώ. Μπορώ να οδηγήσω." Στήριξε τον μεγαλύτερο άνδρα επάνω του, τοποθετώντας το άθιχτο μπράτσο εκείνου, γύρω από τους ώμους του.

Ο μαχητής πάλευε με την τοξίνη του δηλητηρίου, της οποία η αίσθηση έμοιαζε με επώδυνο ιστό που σφιγγόταν γύρω του. Τα μάτια του έκλειναν κάθε τόσο, αλλά όχι για πολύ, καθώς ο ίδιος ωθούσε τον εαυτό του να παραμείνει ξύπνιος.

Μόλις πλησίασαν το ιδιωτικό όχημα, ο Χάγκεν δεν δυσκολεύτηκε να θυμηθεί την κρυψώνα των κλειδιών—ήταν η ίδια που είχε εντοπίσει ο Λούτσε πριν κολυμπήσει για πρώτη φορά προς την μυστική παραλία, μαζί με την Βανέσσα. Ο έφηβος τοποθέτησε προσεκτικά το χέρι του μέσα στο πέτρινο κοίλωμα και τύλιξε τα κλειδιά μέσα στην χούφτα του. Ο Λούτσε τον προειδοποίησε μουδιασμένα να προσέχει, λόγω των κοφτερών σημείων των βράχων οι οποίοι σχημάτιζαν την κοίλη. Ο νεαρότερος άνδρας έγνεψε και έβγαλε το χέρι του χωρίς πρόβλημα, παρά το γενικότερο άγχος που βίωνε εκείνη την στιγμή. Ένα από τα κοινά στοιχεία που χαρακτήριζε εκείνον και την Βανέσσα, ήταν η ακρίβεια και η σταθερότητα των κινήσεων τους.

Αυτό πρέπει να ήταν το κύριο γνώρισμα που επέτρεψε στον Χάγκεν να οδηγήσει σωστά, παρ' ότι δεν διέθετε ακόμη δίπλωμα. Ο Ντέσμοντ Μάρσιν είχε διδάξει στον γιό του τις βασικές πρακτικές της οδήγησης, όπως είχε κάνει και με την Βανέσσα όταν εκείνη ήταν 16 ετών. Ίσως γι' αυτό τον λόγο, η κόρη του δεν δυσκολεύτηκε να αφομοιώσει τα υποχρεωτικά μαθήματα οδήγησης που έπρεπε να παρακολουθούν οι επίδοξοι Glaives, λαμβάνοντας το δίπλωμα πολύ πριν περάσει ένας χρόνος από την εγκατάσταση της στην Insomnia.

Στάθμευσε απέναντι από την οικεία· μολονότι το αμάξι δεν βρισκόταν στην πιο κατάλληλη θέση, ήταν τουλάχιστον ασφαλές και δεν θα δημιουργούσε πρόβλημα σε άλλο διερχόμενο όχημα.

"Θα ειδοποιήσω την αδελφή μου. Περίμενε με." Ο Χάγκεν έσβησε την μηχανή και ξεχύθηκε έξω με ορμητικότητα, κρατώντας τα κλειδιά. Με κουρασμένο βλέμμα, ο μαχητής εστίασε στα φωτισμένα παράθυρα του ισογείου και αισθάνθηκε ελαφρώς καλύτερα...

Πριν την άφιξη τους, η Βανέσσα παρατηρούσε τα πέταλα του serine'h dillis, έχοντας αλλάξει το νερό στο βάζο. Το λουλούδι είχε μεταφερθεί στο κεντρικό δωμάτιο και συγκεκριμένα στον χώρο της κουζίνας, μα πριν προλάβει εκείνη να το ανεβάσει ξανά στην κρεβατοκάμαρα, άκουσε τον γνώριμο βόμβο της μηχανής του αυτοκινήτου. Ώστε τα δύο αγαπημένα της πρόσωπα είχαν ακούσει την παραίνεση της και τώρα βρίσκονταν πάλι εδώ.

Φαντάστηκε ότι θα έβλεπε και τους δύο στο κατώφλι. Αντί γι' αυτό, τα επιτακτικά χτυπήματα επάνω στην πόρτα, διέλυσαν αμέσως την ήρεμη προσδοκία της. Με γρήγορα βήματα, κατευθύνθηκε στην είσοδο και την άνοιξε, αντικρίζοντας το αγχωμένο πρόσωπο του αδελφού της.

Χωρίς περιστροφές, ο Χάγκεν την πληροφόρησε για την επίθεση και περιέγραψε εν συντομία το είδος των θηρευτών. Η Βανέσσα κατάλαβε αμέσως σε ποιό είδος αναφερόταν ο νεαρότερος Μάρσιν και εξοπλίστηκε εσπευσμένα με το κατάλληλο αντίδοτο.

Ο Λούτσε δεν είχε χάσει εντελώς τις αισθήσεις του όταν εκείνοι έφτασαν κοντά του. Τα μάτια του ήταν μισόκλειστα και ο ρυθμός της αναπνοής του αντανακλούσε τη δυσφορία που βίωνε λόγω της τοξίνης. Ωστόσο, ακόμη και στο μισοσκόταδο του εσωτερικού χώρου του αυτοκινήτου, αναγνώρισε το όμορφο δοχείο που περιείχε το Elixir και το οποίο η Βανέσσα ετοιμαζόταν να του προσφέρει. Με όσα ψήγματα δύναμης μπορούσε να συγκεντρώσει, απευθύνθηκε σε εκείνη, "Αυτό ήταν για εσένα, θυμάσαι; Στα γενέθλια σου... στην Insomnia..."

"Θυμάμαι." Αποκρίθηκε απαλά η κοπέλα, στηρίζοντας το κεφάλι του με το χέρι της. "Πάντοτε το έχω μαζί μου και το γεμίζω όποτε χρειάζεται."

Το δοσομετρημένο δοχείο ήταν κατασκευασμένο από ανθεκτικό υλικό και είχε αντέξει διάφορες περιστάσεις στο πεδίο της μάχης. Εκείνος που χρειαζόταν το ευεργετικό φίλτρο, ήπιε την αναγκαία ποσότητα κι έπειτα απομάκρυνε το πρόσωπο του.

Ένιωσε ένα φως πίσω από τα κλειστά του βλέφαρα και όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια, παρατήρησε πως οι λάμπες των δρόμων μόλις είχαν ανάψει, φωτίζοντας την ανήσυχη έκφραση της αγαπημένης του...

Το ισχυρό ρόφημα θα δρούσε σύντομα και όπως έπρεπε. Η Βανέσσα κρατούσε το χέρι του Λούτσε μέσα στα δικά της, εξηγώντας χαμηλόφωνα τις ιδιότητες του Elixir στο πρόσωπο που ενδιαφέρθηκε να ακούσει κάποιες πληροφορίες για την αποτελεσματικότητα του.

Είχε λεχθεί αρκετές φορές μεταξύ των μελών της επίλεκτης ομάδας, ότι η μαγεία του Βασιλιά Ρέγκις επιδρούσε _και_ στην δύναμη των φίλτρων που χρησιμοποιούνταν τακτικά από τους ίδιους, αλλά και από τους φρουρούς του στέμματος. Αυτή ήταν η πιο λογική εξήγηση που μπορούσαν να σκεφτούν όταν διαπίστωναν τον τρόπο με το οποίο τα φίλτρα εξουδετέρωναν ανεπιθύμητες καταστάσεις όπως η δηλητηρίαση και η σύγχυση, δίχως να δημιουργείται η παραμικρή ενόχληση στο σώμα τους. Με την λήψη της σωστής ποσότητας, ενισχυόταν η φυσική και πνευματική ενέργεια του εκάστοτε πολεμιστή. Κάτι το μαγικό πρέπει να υπήρχε στον πυρήνα των συστατικών, έχοντας ως πηγή τις μοναδικές δυνάμεις των Κάελουμ.

Ο Λούτσε όπως και οι περισσότεροι Glaives, είχαν εμπιστοσύνη στο φίλτρο Elixir, το οποίο ήταν βεβαίως, πολύ δημοφιλές. Το σώμα του είχε καταφέρει να αντισταθεί στις συνέπειες του σοβαρότερου πλήγματος. Η υπερβολική δυσφορία υποχώρησε σταδιακά, σαν ιστός που διαλύεται και χάνει την συνοχή του. Αισθάνθηκε ότι μπορούσε να αναπνεύσει και πάλι ελεύθερα και βαθειά, χωρίς να νιώθει κάποιο είδος πόνου στο κορμί του. Ο νους του δεν ήταν πλέον θολωμένος, ούτε εκείνος είχε την εντύπωση πως θα έχανε τις αισθήσεις του από στιγμή σε στιγμή.

Μόλις αισθάνθηκε ότι το δηλητήριο του Voretooth είχε πια εξουδετερωθεί, ο Λούτσε βγήκε έξω από το όχημα με προσεκτικές κινήσεις. Ήταν πρόχειρα τυλιγμένος με την δική του πετσέτα θαλάσσης η οποία προηγουμένως είχε αφεθεί διπλωμένη στο πίσω κάθισμα, λίγο προτού εκείνος αναχωρήσει από το σπίτι μαζί με τον Χάγκεν.

"Θα πρέπει να κρυώνεις, έτσι όπως είσαι τώρα." Είπε η σύντροφος του.

"Όχι ιδιαίτερα και μάλλον ξέρεις τον λόγο~ Αν μη τι άλλο, τόσα πειράγματα έχω ακούσει για την συμβατότητα μου με τον πάγο." Σχολίασε με παιχνιδιάρικο τόνο εκείνος. Ακούγοντας την ανέμελη απάντηση του, η Βανέσσα ένιωσε αμέσως ανακουφισμένη.

"Η μαγεία σου είναι εντυπωσιακή. Δεν έχω ξαναδεί κάτι παρόμοιο." Ο Χάγκεν μίλησε με συγκρατημένο ενθουσιασμό, εξακολουθώντας να ανησυχεί για τον τραυματισμό του κουνιάδου του. Ο αποδέκτης του θετικού σχόλιου, τον ευχαρίστησε.

"Λοιπόν, ας μπούμε όλοι στο σπίτι. Είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα θέλετε να χαλαρώσετε και να πλυθείτε μετά την περιπετειώδη εμπειρία σας." Παρατήρησε η Βανέσσα, η οποία επιθυμούσε να μάθει τι ακριβώς είχε συμβεί.

* * *

_Σημειώσεις 17ου κεφαλαίου_:

:·: _**Εθνοτική γλώσσα της **__**Galahd **_:·: _(πρωτότυπη μυθοπλασία της συγγραφέα)_

dehna : παραλία, ακτή

seh'le : μυστικός/ή, κρυφός/ή

serine'h dillis : άνθος του ξημερώματος (γνωστό και ως ρόδο της Lucinia)

serine'h : ξημέρωμα, χάραμα

dillis : άνθος


	18. Chapter 18

_**Κεφάλαιο** __**XVIII**_

Αφού έλουσε το σώμα του, ο άνδρας από την Galahd επέστρεψε στο δωμάτιο που μοιραζόταν με την Βανέσσα. Εκείνη περιποιήθηκε τις αμυχές και την πληγή που είχε επιφέρει το δάγκωμα του Voretooth. Ευτυχώς τα δόντια του σαρκοβόρου δεν πρόλαβαν να τρυπήσουν σε βάθος το δέρμα του Λούτσε· η πληγή έμοιαζε περισσότερο με βίαιη γρατζουνιά σε καθεμία από τις δύο πλευρές του αριστερού βραχίονα, την εξωτερική και την εσωτερική.

Αποδείχτηκε πως οι κοφτερές άκρες των δοντιών είχαν συρθεί στην επιφάνεια της σάρκας και παρά μόνο για κλάσματα του δευτερολέπτου, δεν πρόλαβαν να την σκίσουν. Τα εξασκημένα αντανακλαστικά του πολεμιστή και η μαγική ασπίδα που εκείνος σχημάτισε έγκαιρα, εγγυήθηκαν την αποφυγή ενός σοβαρότερου τραύματος το οποίο θα απαιτούσε ειδικά ιατρικά νήματα. Στο μεταξύ, η δραστικότητα του φίλτρου Elixir, το τρεχούμενο νερό με το οποίο εκείνος είχε πλυθεί πιο νωρίς και το άγγιγμα της συντρόφου του καθώς η ίδια φρόντιζε τα τραύματα του, βοήθησαν τον Λούτσε να ξαναβρεί αρκετή από την ενέργεια που είχε αφιερώσει στην συμπλοκή και το κολύμπι στην ανοιχτή θάλασσα.

"...Ο αδελφός μου έπρεπε να σε είχε ακούσει. Αισθάνομαι ταραγμένη με την ιδέα πως ούτε κι εγώ θα είχα προβλέψει μια τέτοια αντίδραση από την πλευρά του. Ο ριψοκίνδυνος τρόπος με τον οποίο επιτέθηκε στα Voretooth, θα είχε αιφνιδιάσει και τα δικά μου αντανακλαστικά. Δεν υπονοώ ότι ο Χάγκεν είναι δειλός ή αδύναμος. Αντίθετα, είναι πανέξυπνος και έχει δείξει θάρρος απέναντι σε αντίξοες καταστάσεις που έχουμε βιώσει ως οικογένεια. Συνεπώς, θα ήταν λογικό να περιμένω από εκείνον μια συνετότερη πράξη που δεν θα απειλούσε την επιβίωση του..."

Η Βανέσσα μιλούσε χαμηλόφωνα ενώ τύλιγε το πληγωμένο μπράτσο του Λούτσε. Οι λωρίδες του επίδεσμου ήταν καμωμένες από βαμβάκι και αποστειρωμένο ύφασμα, κατασκευασμένες στην Insomnia. Το κόστος αυτών ήταν υψηλό· όμως ο Βασιλιάς Ρέγκις παρείχε γενναιόδωρα τον συγκεκριμένο τύπο επιδέσμων στους πιο έμπειρους Glaives και φρουρούς του στέμματος, αλλά και στην αστυνομία της πρωτεύουσας.

Το ζευγάρι δεν θα μπορούσε βεβαίως να έχει παραλείψει σημαντικά αντικείμενα πρώτων βοηθειών από το περιεχόμενο της ταξιδιωτικής αποσκευής. Αντιλαμβάνονταν και οι δύο ότι ο τόπος των διακοπών που είχαν επιλέξει, βρισκόταν υπό τον έλεγχο μιας εχθρικής χώρας και επομένως, όσο οι ίδιοι μετακινούνταν πέρα από τα τείχη της Insomnia, η πιθανότητα μιας συμπλοκής δεν γινόταν να αποκλειστεί. Ήταν υποχρεωμένοι κυρίως απέναντι στον εαυτό τους, αλλά και στον ηγεμόνα του Lucis που μοιραζόταν την μαγική του ισχύ με τους επίλεκτους Glaives, να υπερασπίζονται την προσωπική τους ακεραιότητα όπου κι αν βρίσκονταν.

"Frehtel'em. Σημαίνει _πείσμα_. Συνήθως, τέτοιο πείσμα χαρακτηρίζει πολύ έντονα τους αυτόχθονες της Galahd. Είναι γνώριμο σ' εμένα. Αν ήμουν εγώ στην θέση του Χάγκεν, πιστεύω ότι θα είχα προβεί σε μια παρόμοια πράξη. Επομένως, δεν θα ήταν δίκαιο αν έλεγα κάτι εναντίον του ενστίκτου που εκείνος ακολούθησε. Από την πλευρά μου, έκανα ό,τι έπρεπε για να τον προφυλάξω και ευτυχώς δεν τραυματίστηκε."

"Το πρόσεξα και σ' ευχαριστώ γι' αυτό, Λούτσε. Όμως... ένα τέτοιο πείσμα κρύβει και μια δόση επιπολαιότητας, δεν νομίζεις;" Ρώτησε η μαχήτρια, διατηρώντας την φωνή της στην ίδια χαμηλή ένταση. Εκείνη την ώρα, ο Χάγκεν λουζόταν στο μπάνιο και δεν θα μπορούσε να αντιληφθεί την συζήτηση του ζευγαριού. Παρ' όλα αυτά, η αδελφή του προτιμούσε να μιλήσει με διακριτικότητα για ό,τι είχε συμβεί στην απομακρυσμένη παραλία.

Ο Λούτσε συλλογίστηκε για λίγο προτού δώσει την απάντηση του, "Καταλαβαίνω τον λόγο που έχεις αυτή την πεποίθηση. Είναι ένδειξη της διαφορετικής φιλοσοφίας που έχουν οι κάτοικοι της Lucinia και της Galahd. Στην πατρίδα μου, οι πράξεις που προκύπτουν μέσα από frehtel'em, αποτελούν συχνά -όχι όμως πάντοτε- αντικείμενο θαυμασμού και αναγνώρισης. Μερικές φορές ενέχουν το στοιχείο της επιπολαιότητας, όπως είπες, αλλά -σύμφωνα με την δική μας οπτική- πολλοί άνθρωποι κρύβουν το πνεύμα ενός Coeurl μέσα στην ψυχή τους. Μια ορμή που δεν τιθασεύεται εύκολα, ειδικά σε πολύ κρίσιμες περιστάσεις."

Η Βανέσσα αφουγκράστηκε τον σύντροφο της με ενδιαφέρον, ωστόσο παρέμεινε σταθερή στην δική της οπτική γωνία, "Η σύνεση και η υπευθυνότητα εκτιμώνται ιδιαιτέρως στην πόλη όπου γεννήθηκα... Σίγουρα μας χαρακτηρίζει το περιπετειώδες πνεύμα, χάρη στην θάλασσα που εξάπτει την φαντασία και την επιθυμία για εξερεύνηση. Ταυτόχρονα όμως, θεωρούμε ότι η ασφάλεια είναι υψίστης σημασίας και οφείλει να συμβαδίζει με λογικές αποφάσεις, τουλάχιστον στο μέτρο του δυνατού." Εξήγησε εκείνη, τυλίγοντας μια λεπτότερη λωρίδα επιδέσμου γύρω από την τελευταία αμυχή στο δέρμα του Λούτσε. Έπειτα συμπλήρωσε, "Αντιλαμβάνομαι βέβαια ότι ο Χάγκεν είναι έφηβος και δεν κατέχει την δική μας πολεμική εμπειρία ώστε να υπολογίζει σωστά τον κίνδυνο σε συνάρτηση με τις δυνατότητες του. Ίσως ξύπνησε μέσα του αυτή η _ορμή_ την οποία περιέγραψες."

"Αυτό υποθέτω ότι συνέβη."

Αφού βεβαιώθηκε ότι είχε περιποιηθεί σωστά τις πληγές του συμπολεμιστή της, η Βανέσσα τακτοποίησε τα είδη πρώτων βοηθειών, τοποθετώντας τα μέσα στην μεταλλική θήκη που είχαν φέρει μαζί τους από την πρωτεύουσα.

Λόγω της υπερέντασης που βίωσαν όλοι μετά το συμβάν με τους θηρευτές, οι τρεις επισκέπτες προτίμησαν ένα ελαφρύ γεύμα για δείπνο. Πέρα από την νόστιμη σούπα που είχε ετοιμαστεί το μεσημέρι από το ζευγάρι, τα δύο αδέλφια ξεκίνησαν την ετοιμασία μιας δροσερής σαλάτας Keycatrich που άρεσε σε όλους, δίχως την προσθήκη κρέμας πρόβειου γάλακτος.

"Λούτσε;" Ρώτησε ντροπαλά ο Χάγκεν, ο οποίος μόλις είχε πλύνει τις τομάτες Lucian, ένα βασικό και θρεπτικό συστατικό της σαλάτας.

"Ναι;" Αποκρίθηκε με ενδιαφέρον ο μεγαλύτερος άνδρας καθώς έστρωνε το τραπέζι του κεντρικού δωματίου.

"Ξέρεις, δεν ήθελα να σε βάλω σε μπελάδες· παρά μόνο να κάνω αυτό που θεωρούσα σωστό—δηλαδή να μην σκεφτώ μονάχα την προστασία του εαυτού μου. Ήταν δύσκολο -έως αδύνατο- να σε αφήσω στην ακτή κι εγώ να κολυμπήσω μακριά. Εξάλλου, αυτή η ακτή υπήρξε για πολλά χρόνια κάτι σαν δεύτερο σπίτι." Δεν ήταν σίγουρος αν έπρεπε να προσθέσει κάτι ακόμη. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ό,τι εκείνος εξέφρασε, ειπώθηκε με ειλικρίνεια.

"Εκτιμώ το σκεπτικό σου. Οφείλω βέβαια να πω ότι δεν θα αισθανόμουν προσβεβλημένος αν έφευγες. Έχω εκπαιδευτεί να υπερασπίζομαι αυτούς που χρειάζονται την προστασία μου." Σταμάτησε για λίγο ό,τι έκανε, παραμένοντας ακίνητος στην θέση του, "Υπάρχει κάτι ακόμη που πρέπει να αναφέρω: δεν γνωρίζω πολλούς, πέρα από τα μέλη της επίλεκτης ομάδας, οι οποίοι θα ήταν πρόθυμοι να αμυνθούν υπέρ κάποιου Glaive. Η απόφαση που πήρες ήταν ξεχωριστή και αισθάνομαι τιμημένος. Προτεραιότητα μου, ωστόσο, είναι πάντοτε η ασφάλεια των δικών μου ανθρώπων."

"Καταλαβαίνω. Αν συμβεί ποτέ κάτι παρόμοιο στο μέλλον, θα είμαι πιο προσεκτικός."

Παρακολουθώντας την συνομιλία τους, η Βανέσσα μισοέκρυψε ένα χαμόγελο ικανοποίησης καθώς έπλενε φρέσκα φύλλα μαρουλιού κάτω από το τρεχούμενο νερό της βρύσης. Αφού πλύθηκαν καλά, τα πρόσθεσε στο μπωλ που θα περιείχε την Keycatrich, μαζί με τις απύρηνες ελιές, το αγγουράκι, τις λεπτές φύτρες Aegir και τα κυβάκια λευκού τυριού. Στο τέλος βεβαιώθηκε ότι η σούπα είχε ζεσταθεί όσο έπρεπε. Εντωμεταξύ, ο Χάγκεν είχε κόψει τις τομάτες σε ωραίες φέτες και τις έριξε στο μπωλ με τα υπόλοιπα υλικά.

Έχοντας τοποθετήσει στο τραπέζι ό,τι χρειάζονταν, ξεκίνησαν το γεύμα δοκιμάζοντας την σούπα με το κριθάρι. Εκτός από το κυκλικό πιάτο της σούπας, ο καθένας είχε κοντά του και ένα ρηχότερο στο οποίο μπορούσαν να προσθέτουν την ποσότητα της σαλάτας που επιθυμούσαν.

"Αναρωτιόμουν...πώς βρέθηκαν εκεί εκείνα τα πλάσματα; Πόλεις όπως η Lucinia, θα έπρεπε να είναι ασφαλείς από τέτοιες επιθέσεις." Επεσήμανε ο Λούτσε κατά την διάρκεια του δείπνου.

"Δεν θυμάμαι να έχει συμβεί κάτι παρόμοιο στο παρελθόν...Είναι πολύ παράξενο. Το φυσικό περιβάλλον των Voretooth είναι τα δάση της Duscae, όχι οι παραθαλάσσιες περιοχές όπως η δική μας." Αποκρίθηκε σε σοβαρό τόνο η Βανέσσα.

"Σωστά. Ίσως η παρουσία τους έχει κάποια σχέση με την πολυπληθή εμφάνιση daemon έξω από την Lucinia."

"Εμφανίστηκαν daemon έξω από την πόλη;" Ρώτησε ο Χάγκεν έκπληκτος, κρατώντας το ασημένιο κουτάλι κοντά στο πιάτο της σούπας η οποία του είχε αρέσει.

Οι συγγενείς του αναφέρθηκαν συνοπτικά στο γεγονός, όμως απέφυγαν τις λεπτομέρειες ή προσωπικές εικασίες σχετικά με το συμβάν, καθ' ότι αυτό αφορούσε την άμυνα της Insomnia και των προσπαθειών της να αντισταθούν στις πρακτικές του Niflheim.

Η Βανέσσα πήρε την πρωτοβουλία να κατευθύνει την συζήτηση προς ένα άλλο θέμα, "Χάγκεν, τιθασεύετε την μαγεία στην Tenebrae; Έχω ακούσει ότι η Πριγκίπισσα Λούναφρεγια έχει ιδιαίτερες δυνάμεις που ξεπερνούν τα συνήθη ανθρώπινα όρια."

"Η χρήση της μαγείας είναι μοναδικό προνόμιο της αρχοντικής οικογένειας του Lucis και των πολεμιστών τους, όπως εσείς οι δύο. Η πριγκίπισσα έχει το χάρισμα της επικοινωνίας με το Εξάθεο."

"Αν σκεφτούμε ότι οι δράσεις της πρώην διαδόχου βρίσκονται υπό την επίβλεψη του Αυτοκράτορα, θα μπορούσε ποτέ η Gralea να θέσει έναν ή περισσότερους Άστρινους υπό τον έλεγχο της, εξαπολύοντας τους εναντίον της Insomnia;" Διερωτήθηκε ο βασιλικός μαχητής.

"Δεν νομίζω ότι κάτι τέτοιο θα ήταν εφικτό. Μελετούμε την ιστορία του Niflheim στο σχολείο και θυμάμαι την εξής πληροφορία—για πολλές γενιές, μια από τις επιδιώξεις των μελών της οικογένειας Άλντερκαπτ, υπήρξε η απαλλαγή της Eos από τους Άστρινους." Εξήγησε το νεαρότερο μέλος της συντροφιάς, με έναν τόνο επιδοκιμασίας στην φωνή του. "Αυτό φαίνεται μέσα από μια σειρά εκστρατειών ιστορικής σημασίας, όπως η καταστροφή της Παγωμένης Άστρινης. Γιατί να θέλουν λοιπόν να τους μετατρέψουν σε μαριονέτες;"

"Ανέκαθεν έτρεφα την εντύπωση ότι ο κόσμος θα μπορούσε να είναι καλύτερος χωρίς την παρουσία αυτών των οντοτήτων...Μακάρι να περιορίζονταν στην ιδιωτική τους διάσταση, εκεί όπου εμείς οι άνθρωποι δεν έχουμε πρόσβαση." Είπε η Βανέσσα, κοιτάζοντας σκεπτική το τραπέζι τους. Ένα ήρεμο αίσθημα θαλπωρής τύλιξε την συνείδηση της σαν αραχνοΰφαντο πέπλο.

"Κι εγώ το ίδιο πιστεύω...Όμως δεν συμφωνώ με την επεκτατική πολιτική της Gralea ή την εμμονή με τον Κρύσταλλο του Lucis." Σχολίασε ο Λούτσε.

Οι επισκέπτες πρόσθεσαν μια ακόμη μερίδα από την σαλάτα Keycatrich στο πιάτο τους, χρησιμοποιώντας την ασημόχρωμη λαβίδα. Έπειτα από λίγο, ο Χάγκεν ακούμπησε το πιρούνι στην άκρη του δικού του σκεύους και απευθύνθηκε στο ζευγάρι, "Ξέρω ότι αυτό είναι ίσως απαγορευμένο θέμα, αλλά τι πιστεύετε ότι θα γινόταν αν η Gralea αποκτούσε τον Κρύσταλλο, δίχως την εμπλοκή βίαιων συγκρούσεων;"

"Μια τέτοια ερώτηση είναι δύσκολο να απαντηθεί...Κανείς δεν γνωρίζει τον επίσημο λόγο για τον οποίο ο Αυτοκράτορας επιθυμεί την μυστηριώδη πέτρα. Ο ίδιος δεν έχει κάνει ποτέ υπαινιγμούς μέχρι τώρα." Αποκρίθηκε η αδελφή του. "Υποθέτουμε βέβαια ότι η κατοχή ενός τόσου αρχαίου αντικειμένου θα ισχυροποιούσε την εξουσία του σε ολόκληρη την Eos. Ίσως οι ανθρώπινοι πολεμιστές της δικής του ηπείρου, γίνονταν χειριστές μαγείας όπως οι Glaives. Όμως, ούτε αυτό είναι σίγουρο—δεν έχουν όλοι το ίδιο ποσοστό συμβατότητας με την μαγεία, ενώ σε κάποιους λείπει εντελώς. Ίσως μάλιστα, η ίδια η πράξη της κλοπής, να απενεργοποιούσε τις δυνάμεις του Κρυστάλλου. Ενδέχεται να είναι ενεργός μονάχα στην ήπειρο του Lucis, ή εντός των συνόρων της Insomnia."

Ο Χάγκεν έγνεψε, βρίσκοντας πειστικές τις σκέψεις που άκουσε. Όμως υπήρχε κάτι ακόμη που απασχολούσε τον λογισμό του, αναφορικά με το ίδιο θέμα, "Αν δεν υπήρχε ο Κρύσταλλος, θα ξεκινούσε ποτέ η εκστρατεία των Άλντερκαπτ;"

"Αυτό το ερώτημα είχε απασχολήσει κάποτε κι εμένα..." Παρενέβη ο άνδρας από την Galahd, ο οποίος είχε τελειώσει το κυρίως πιάτο και απολάμβανε αργά την σαλάτα Keycatrich, "Έχω την εντύπωση ότι η απάντηση είναι ναι. Η ενοποίηση όλων των εθνών και η επαναφορά της δόξας του Solheim, υπήρξε ο απώτερος σκοπός της αυτοκρατορικής οικογένειας. Η απουσία του πανάρχαιου αντικειμένου δεν θα αποθάρρυνε την διεκπεραίωση των σχεδίων τους."

Σιώπησαν για μερικά λεπτά καθώς τελείωναν το βραδινό τους. Ακουμπώντας τα μαχαιροπίρουνα στην επιφάνεια του άδειου πιάτου, η Βανέσσα ρώτησε τον αδελφό της σχετικά με το πρόγραμμα των σχολικών μαθημάτων. Εκείνος ακουγόταν ενθουσιασμένος με την νέα του καθημερινότητα. Επίσης του άρεσε το σπίτι και η γειτονιά όπου κατοικούσε με τον Ντέσμοντ και την Έλσα Μάρσιν. Το νεαρότερο μέλος της οικογένειας είχε προσαρμοστεί χωρίς πρόβλημα στην Tenebrae.

"Χαίρομαι για εσένα, αδελφέ μου. Με ενδιαφέρει να είστε όλοι καλά, παρά την απόσταση που μας χωρίζει."

Με την σειρά του, ο έφηβος ρώτησε το ζευγάρι αν εξακολουθούσαν να είναι ικανοποιημένοι με την ζωή τους στην Insomnia.

"Η αδελφή σου είναι αληθινό διαμάντι, Χάγκεν. Η δική της ευτυχία είναι συνάμα και δική μου." Μίλησε ήρεμα ο άνδρας από την Galahd. Η Βανέσσα κράτησε το χέρι του πάνω στο τραπέζι. Οι δύο αγαπημένοι αντάλλαξαν μια ζωηρή ματιά και χαμογέλασαν ο ένας στον άλλο. Έπειτα, ο Λούτσε στράφηκε ξανά στον κουνιάδο του, "Νιώθουμε ευχαριστημένοι με το διαμέρισμα όπου μένουμε—είναι άνετο και διαθέτει πράγματα συναισθηματικής αξίας που αγοράσαμε με δικά μας χρήματα. 'Πίσω από καθετί, υπάρχει μια ιστορία', όπως το έθεσε η αδελφή σου. Είμαστε εξοικειωμένοι με την ζωή στην πόλη και έχουμε εντοπίσει πτυχές ή σημεία αυτής, τα οποία μας αρέσουν. Ταυτόχρονα, δεν ξεχνάμε τους τόπους απ' όπου προερχόμαστε."

"Χάγκεν, όπως έχω ήδη γράψει στα γράμματα μου, παντρεύτηκα απολύτως συνειδητοποιημένα. Κάθε μέρα που περνά, νιώθω ήρεμη και χαρούμενη με τον άνθρωπο που επέλεξα. Η εργασία μας στην Insomnia, απαιτεί πολλά από εμάς, αλλά έχουμε βρει το νόημα και τον σκοπό σε ό,τι κάνουμε. Όσο δύσκολες κι αν είναι κάποιες μέρες, το σπίτι μέσα στο οποίο κατοικώ με τον Λούτσε, είναι το καταφύγιο μου. Ξέρω ότι οι γονείς δεν έχουν αποδεχτεί ακόμη τον γάμο, μα αν ακούσουν αυτά που εσύ ο ίδιος άκουσες από εμάς, ενδεχομένως να αλλάξουν γνώμη. Αν μη τι άλλο, μεγάλωσαν μια κόρη που μπορεί να αποφασίζει, να σκέπτεται και να στηρίζει τον εαυτό της -όπως και άλλους ανθρώπους- με ό,τι καλύτερο διαθέτει."

Ο νεαρότερος Μάρσιν κοίταξε τον καθένα από τους δύο με θαυμασμό, "Εύχομαι να παραμείνετε ασφαλείς, προσέχοντας ο ένας τον άλλο." Είπε με ντροπαλό ύφος, σταυρώνοντας τα λεπτά του μπράτσα εμπρός στο σώμα του. "Μου αρκεί να ξέρω ότι είσαι σε καλά χέρια..." Συμπλήρωσε, εστιάζοντας το βλέμμα του στην Βανέσσα.

"Πράγματι είμαι." Επιβεβαίωσε η αδελφή του.

* * *

Όταν ήρθε η ώρα να ξεκουραστούν, ο Χάγκεν βολεύτηκε στον μεγάλο καναπέ του κεντρικού δωματίου. Ένα διπλό σεντόνι, σκεπάσματα και ένα μαξιλάρι που υπήρχαν στην ντουλάπα, χρησιμοποιήθηκαν για την άνεση του νέου επισκέπτη. Πριν το ξεκίνημα του ταξιδιού, η Κάριν είχε γνωστοποιήσει στην ανιψιά της ποιά από τα κλινοσκεπάσματα ήταν διαθέσιμα για εκείνους και σε ποιό σημείο της ντουλάπας θα μπορούσε η Βανέσσα να τα βρει.

"Τον εγκρίνω." Είπε εμπιστευτικά ο έφηβος στην άμεσα ενδιαφερόμενη, έχοντας σκεπαστεί με τις ελαφριές κουβέρτες μέχρι την μέση. Η κοπέλα είχε καθίσει κοντά του, φορώντας ένα αμάνικο νυχτικό με δαντελένιες λεπτομέρειες και την λεπτή ρόμπα της. Ο Λούτσε βρισκόταν στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του επάνω ορόφου.

Η Βανέσσα τον κοίταξε με συνωμοτικό ύφος, όπως τότε που ήταν παιδιά και μοιράζονταν κάποιο μυστικό. "Ήλπιζα ότι θα κέρδιζε την αποδοχή σου και χαίρομαι που συνέβη. Δεν είναι επίσης πολύ όμορφος;"

Η εμφάνιση του δεν απασχολούσε ιδιαίτερα τον Χάγκεν, αλλά συμφώνησε χωρίς ενδοιασμό, "Πρόσεξα ότι έχει γκρίζα μάτια και αυτό είναι σπάνιο. Δεν θυμάμαι ποιά ήταν η τελευταία φορά που είδα κάποιον με αυτό το χρώμα ματιών. Πάντως, φαίνεται σοβαρός, σκεπτόμενος και είναι δυνατός στην μάχη."

"Ναι, τα γνωρίσματα που ανέφερες, τον χαρακτηρίζουν."

"Μακάρι να είχα την δυνατότητα να παρευρεθώ στην γαμήλια τελετή. Θυμάμαι τις φωτογραφίες που έστειλες—ήσουν μια πολύ ωραία νύφη."

Η Βανέσσα φάνηκε να συγκινείται με το σχόλιο, "Κι εγώ το ίδιο είχα ευχηθεί τότε, αδελφέ μου. Αν ήταν στο χέρι μου να αποφασίσω, θα δεχόμουν και τους γονείς μας στην τελετή, αρκεί να υπόσχονταν ότι δεν θα δημιουργούσαν κάποια τεταμένη κατάσταση. Λυπήθηκα επίσης και για την θεία Κάριν, στην οποία δεν δόθηκε άδεια εισόδου στην πρωτεύουσα. Αν θυμάσαι, λίγους μήνες πριν τον γάμο, κάποιοι εισέβαλλαν στην Insomnia με σκοπό να δολοφονήσουν τον Πρίγκιπα Νόκτις. Λόγω αυτού του γεγονότος, είχαν απαγορευτεί σχεδόν όλες οι επισκέψεις των επαρχιωτών του Lucis και των νησιωτών μέχρι το τέλος εκείνου του έτους."

Τα δύο αδέλφια ξετύλιξαν αναμνήσεις χαρούμενων και αστείων γεγονότων από την παιδική τους ηλικία. Η νοσταλγία μπλέχτηκε με την ανάμνηση μιας αθώας ανεμελιάς και η ζωντάνια των εμπειριών του παρελθόντος με την μελαγχολία για ό,τι ακολούθησε αργότερα.

"Κάποτε θα υπάρξει ειρήνη, Βανέσσα...ή μια μεγάλη εκεχειρία." Είπε στην κοπέλα η οποία ήταν ξεκάθαρα δακρυσμένη έπειτα από εκείνο το ξετύλιγμα αναμνήσεων. "Μην κλαις... Κάποια στιγμή, θα συμβεί."

Συνομίλησαν για σχεδόν δύο ώρες, μέχρι που αισθάνθηκαν αρκετά νυσταγμένοι. Ο Χάγκεν έγειρε το κεφάλι του στο μαξιλάρι και αποκοιμήθηκε μέσα σε ελάχιστα λεπτά, έχοντας αναμμένο το φως μιας μικρής επιτραπέζιας λάμπας. Λίγο νωρίτερα, η Βανέσσα είχε πάρει προληπτικά μια ασπιρίνη ώστε να μην ανέβει ο πυρετός της κατά την διάρκεια της νύχτας. Άφησε το ποτήρι δίπλα στον άδειο νεροχύτη και ανέβηκε τα σκαλοπάτια που οδηγούσαν στον επάνω όροφο.

Μπήκε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα και έκλεισε την πόρτα. Ο Λούτσε ήταν μισοκοιμισμένος, ενώ το αναμμένο κερί που είχε συντροφεύσει τις δύο πρώτες νύχτες του ζευγαριού στην βεράντα, ήταν τοποθετημένο μέσα στην γυάλινη θήκη με το μεταλλικό πλαίσιο. Το φως του, σε συνδυασμό με την λάμψη της σελήνης που κατάφερνε να διαπερνά τις λευκές κουρτίνες, δημιουργούσε μια ήρεμη ατμόσφαιρα την οποία κανείς από τους δύο δεν θα ήθελε να αποδυναμώσει με το άναμμα ενός επιτραπέζιου φωτιστικού.

Ο Λούτσε αντιλήφθηκε τον πολύ ανάλαφρο ήχο της τριβής επάνω στα σεντόνια και άνοιξε τα μάτια του, ανασηκώνοντας το κεφάλι από το προσκέφαλο. Φορούσε ένα άνετο παντελόνι το οποίο επέλεγε όταν ξεκουραζόταν στο σπίτι.

"Όλα εντάξει;" Ρώτησε την αγαπημένη του με ένα νωχελικό χαμόγελο.

Η σύντροφος του είχε αφήσει την ρόμπα της επάνω στην πολυθρόνα πριν πλαγιάσει στο κρεβάτι. Κανείς από τους δύο δεν είχε σκεπαστεί προς το παρόν.

"Ναι, μιλούσα με τον αδελφό μου. Εσύ πως νιώθεις;"

"Δεν πονώ όπως πριν. Το παυσίπονο που πήρα με βοήθησε. Αυτές οι πληγές θα επουλωθούν μάλλον γρήγορα." Δέχτηκε ένα τρυφερό φιλί στα χείλη του και ανταποκρίθηκε με την ίδια συναισθηματική ένταση, τυλίγοντας την μέση της Βανέσσα με το ένα χέρι.

"Δεν έχεις ιδέα πόσο ανησύχησα όταν ο Χάγκεν εμφανίστηκε μόνος στην είσοδο και μου είπε τι έγινε." Του γνωστοποίησε ψιθυριστά, ενώ ακουμπούσαν τα πρόσωπα τους επάνω στα μαξιλάρια του κρεβατιού, κοιτάζοντας ο ένας τον άλλο.

"Συνήθως, η αντοχή μου σε δηλητηριάσεις από θηρευτές, είναι αρκετά υψηλή. Εκείνο που συνέβαλλε περισσότερο στην εξάντληση, ήταν ο συνδυασμός της μεγάλης απόστασης και της τοξίνης που επιδρούσε επάνω μου καθώς κολυμπούσα."

"Τα κατάφερες πολύ καλά."

"Υποθέτω πως ναι." Απάντησε χαμογελώντας ο Λούτσε. "Βλέπεις, δεν είχα σκοπό να αθετήσω την υπόσχεση που δώσαμε σε εσένα ο Χάγκεν κι εγώ. Γυρίσαμε στην ώρα μας."

"Το εκτιμώ αυτό. Υπάρχει κάτι που ήθελα να σε ρωτήσω..." Είπε η Βανέσσα και έπειτα από μια μικρή παύση, συνέχισε, "Για ποιό λόγο προτίμησες να μην μάθει ο αδελφός μου ότι είχες συνεισφέρει και εσύ σε κάποια από τα έξοδα της θεραπείας του; Το πρωί, όταν σε κοίταξα καθώς ετοιμαζόμουν να του το πω, κατάλαβα ότι δεν ήθελες να συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο."

"Ήμουν σίγουρος ότι θα ρωτούσες. Είναι σημαντικό για εμένα να μην σκεφτούν οι γονείς σας ότι προσπαθώ να εξαργυρώσω την αποδοχή τους ή ότι τους εκβιάζω συναισθηματικά. Προτιμώ ο Χάγκεν να αναφέρει στους πεθερούς μου όσα είπαμε νωρίτερα για τον γάμο μας, παρά μια πληροφορία που θα τους θυμίσει τον καιρό που ο γιός τους ήταν άρρωστος."

Η σύζυγος του επεξεργάστηκε σιωπηλά την εξήγηση του. "Ακούγονται σωστά όσα είπες..." Αποφάνθηκε με χαμηλωμένη φωνή. Έπειτα ανασηκώθηκε για λίγο, αγγίζοντας το σεντόνι που βρισκόταν στην άκρη του κρεβατιού. Το ξεδίπλωσε, σκεπάζοντας τα σώματα τους. "Όμως, θέλω κάποτε οι γονείς μου να το ακούσουν αυτό, ακόμα κι αν αποφασίσουν να μην το πουν στον Χάγκεν."

"Αν υπάρξει μια κατάλληλη συγκυρία..." Σχολίασε στοχαστικά ο Λούτσε και χάιδεψε την πλάτη της αγαπημένης του.

"Πρέπει να υπάρξει..." Του απάντησε η Βανέσσα και έγειρε πιο κοντά του. Λίγα λεπτά πριν αποκοιμηθούν, η φωνή μιας ενδημικής κουκουβάγιας που είχε σταθεί σε κοντινή απόσταση από την βεράντα του δωματίου, διαπέρασε την ησυχία της δροσερής νύχτας.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**XIX**_

Το επόμενο πρωί, ο Λούτσε ξύπνησε νωρίτερα από την σύντροφο του, λόγω της ενόχλησης στο αριστερό του μπράτσο. Κατάλαβε ότι η καταπραϋντική δράση του παυσίπονου είχε λήξει και θα έπρεπε να επαναλάβει την απαραίτητη δόση.

Προτού σηκωθεί, τα δάχτυλα του έπαιξαν ανάλαφρα με μια καστανόξανθη μπούκλα μαλλιών που κάλυπτε τον ώμο της Βανέσσα. Το πρόσωπο της ήταν ήρεμο ενώ κοιμόταν. Κατά την διάρκεια της νύχτας, την είχε νιώσει να ελέγχει τον επίδεσμο που κάλυπτε το σοβαρότερο τραύμα του από την μάχη. Γνώριζε επομένως ότι ο ύπνος της κοπέλας είχε διακοπεί κάποιες φορές λόγω της έγνοιας της για εκείνον. Ως εκ τούτου, δεν έκανε την παραμικρή προσπάθεια να την ξυπνήσει.

Αφήνοντας την άκρη της απαλής τούφας να ξεγλιστρήσει μέσα από τα δάχτυλα του, στράφηκε ανάσκελα, αποφεύγοντας τυχόν κινήσεις οι οποίες θα μπορούσαν να διαταράξουν την Βανέσσα ή να προκαλέσουν οξύτερο, σωματικό πόνο στον ίδιο.

Πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα και κάθισε στην άκρη του κρεβατιού. Έχοντας φωτίσει την κρεβατοκάμαρα για πολλές ώρες, η λάμψη που ανέδιδε το διακοσμητικό κερί αποδυναμώθηκε με την άφιξη του καλοκαιρινού ξημερώματος. Ο Λούτσε το έσβησε και αφού προχώρησε προς το παράθυρο, μισάνοιξε την κουρτίνα. Η λευκή σκιά της σελήνης ήταν ελαφρώς ορατή στον αχνό, γαλάζιο ουρανό.

Κατέβηκε στο κεντρικό δωμάτιο και συγκεκριμένα στην κουζίνα, παίρνοντας το παυσίπονο που χρειαζόταν μαζί μ' ένα ποτήρι νερό. Όπως το περίμενε, ο Χάγκεν κοιμόταν ήσυχα, κρυμμένος κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα. Ο Λούτσε ήλπισε ότι δεν θα διέκοπτε τον ύπνο του νεότερου επισκέπτη όταν θα ξεκινούσε να ετοιμάζει τον καφέ, αλλά και το τσάι για την Βανέσσα· ωστόσο, παρά το γεγονός ότι δεν έκανε ιδιαίτερο θόρυβο, ο Χάγκεν αντιλήφθηκε την παρουσία του.

Σήκωσε το κεφάλι του νυσταγμένα, κοιτώντας τον ξυπνητό άνδρα από την απέναντι πλευρά του δωματίου.

"Καλημέρα, η Βανέσσα κι εγώ συνηθίζουμε να ξεκινάμε την μέρα μας πολύ νωρίς. Αν θέλεις να κοιμηθείς κι άλλο, δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα."

Ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια, ο έφηβος έγνεψε με μισόκλειστα μάτια και κουκουλώθηκε ξανά. Ο Λούτσε ακούμπησε τα ζεστά ροφήματα επάνω σ' έναν δίσκο και ανέβηκε την εσωτερική σκάλα. Άφησε το τσάι της κοπέλας επάνω στο μικρό τραπέζι που ήταν τοποθετημένο πλάι στην πολυθρόνα και κάλυψε την κούπα μ' ένα πιατάκι, ώστε να μην χαθεί η θέρμη του ελαφριού ροφήματος μέχρι εκείνη να ξυπνήσει. Ο ίδιος παρέμεινε κοντά στο παράθυρο, κοιτώντας το παραθαλάσσιο τοπίο. Προσπαθούσε να θυμηθεί ένα όνειρο που είχε δει το προηγούμενο βράδυ. Μολονότι οι κυρίαρχες εικόνες είχαν ξεφύγει από το πλέγμα της μνήμης, θυμόταν αμυδρά την ανησυχία που είχε προκαλέσει αυτό το όνειρο σ' εκείνον...

Λίγο αργότερα, η Βανέσσα άνοιξε τα μάτια της και οι δύο αγαπημένοι καλημέρισαν ο ένας τον άλλο. Η γυναίκα με τα λυτά μαλλιά και την ξεκούραστη έκφραση στο πρόσωπο, κοίταξε χαμογελαστή την κούπα που έφερε κοντά της ο Λούτσε.

"Υποψιάζομαι ότι ο αδελφός μου δεν έχει ξυπνήσει ακόμα."

"Ναι, φάνηκε πως χρειαζόταν περισσότερο ύπνο."

Βγήκαν στην βεράντα για να απολαύσουν τον ωραίο καιρό και την θέα. Μετά την προχθεσινή βροχή και τους ανέμους που ακολούθησαν, το σμαραγδί χρώμα των κατάφυτων λόφων φαινόταν ακόμη πιο έντονο και ζωντανό.

Περίπου μισή ώρα μετά, ο Χάγκεν χτύπησε με διακριτικότητα την πόρτα του ψηλότερου δωματίου παρ' όλο που δεν ήταν κλειδωμένη. Γνωστοποίησε στο ζευγάρι πως αν εκείνοι το ήθελαν, μπορούσαν να χρησιμοποιήσουν ελεύθερα τους χώρους του ισογείου.

Η Βανέσσα πρότεινε στον αδελφό της να καθίσει στην βεράντα μαζί τους, ρωτώντας τον εάν ήθελε να πιεί κάποιο από τα ροφήματα που ήταν διαθέσιμα στο σπίτι. Ο Χάγκεν επέλεξε ένα ποτήρι κρύο νερό και μερικά από τα φρούτα που θα έπαιρναν όλοι για πρόγευμα.

Δοκιμάζοντας μια μεγάλη γουλιά από τον καφέ, ο Λούτσε θέλησε να μάθει αν ο πυρετός ταλαιπωρούσε ακόμη την σύντροφο του. Εκείνη τον διαβεβαίωσε ότι είχε συνέλθει και ένιωθε πλέον περίφημα.

"Αυτό σημαίνει ότι μπορείς να επισκεφτείς την θάλασσα. Οι άνεμοι κόπασαν και ξέρω ότι σου έλλειψε η επαφή μαζί της." Πρότεινε ο άνδρας από την Galahd. "Δεν χρειάζεται να σε ανησυχεί αν εγώ δεν θα μπορέσω να κολυμπήσω σήμερα." Συμπλήρωσε, εννοώντας το τραύμα του, το οποίο έπρεπε να επουλωθεί.

"Είσαι σίγουρος; Δεν θέλω να σε αφήσω μόνο."

"Είμαι εντάξει. Έχω την διάθεση να εξερευνήσω περισσότερα σημεία της πόλης, ή να ξαναδώ κάποιους δρόμους στους οποίους περιηγηθήκαμε μαζί και μου άρεσαν. Ωστόσο, δεν ξέρω τι θα ήθελε να κάνει ο Χάγκεν για σήμερα το πρωί..." Είπε και στράφηκε στο νεαρότερο μέλος της οικογένειας.

"Θα είμαι μαζί με την αδελφή μου." Αποκρίθηκε εκείνος κάπως ντροπαλά.

"Σε αυτή την περίπτωση, θα έχουμε και οι δύο την ευκαιρία να απολαύσουμε παραπάνω την θάλασσα των παιδικών μας χρόνων." Σχολίασε απαλά η Βανέσσα, κρατώντας το φλυτζάνι μέσα στα χέρια της.

Ο Χάγκεν συμφώνησε με αυτόν τον ισχυρισμό και έπειτα ρώτησε την συγγενή του, "Όσο ήσουν εδώ, έτυχε να περάσεις από την οδό όπου βρίσκεται το πατρικό σπίτι; Εκεί που μέναμε δηλαδή, προτού φύγουμε όλοι από την Lucinia..."

"Όχι, σκεφτόμουν να μην το κάνω επειδή η οικία δεν ανήκει πλέον στους Μάρσιν. Προτιμώ να κρατήσω τις αναμνήσεις μου αναλλοίωτες." Εξήγησε η νεαρή γυναίκα. "Μήπως εσύ θα ήθελες να το δεις απέξω;"

"Νομίζω πως ναι."

"Δεν έχω αντίρρηση να επισκεφτούμε την παλιά γειτονιά μας, αλλά θα περιμένω μερικά μέτρα πριν το σημείο όπου βρίσκεται η οικεία."

"Εντάξει, δεν με πειράζει να περπατήσω μόνος ως εκεί."

"Πιστεύω ότι είναι καλύτερο να έχεις την αδελφή σου ή και τους δύο από εμάς κοντά σου, όταν βρίσκεσαι έξω." Παρενέβη ο Λούτσε, απευθυνόμενος στον κουνιάδο του. "Αν η πόλη έχει κάποιο πρόβλημα ασφάλειας με τυχόν θηρευτές που κυκλοφορούν εντός των κατοικημένων περιοχών, ακόμη και μια απλή βόλτα θα μπορούσε να γίνει επικίνδυνη."

Ο έφηβος από την Tenebrae κατανόησε την επιφύλαξη του μεγαλύτερου άνδρα και δέχτηκε να ακολουθήσει την συμβουλή του.

* * *

Η θέα των κρυστάλλινων νερών υποδέχτηκε τα δύο αδέλφια, όπως και τον κάθε επισκέπτη της αμμουδερής ακτής. Η Βανέσσα ανυπομονούσε να απολαύσει εκ νέου την αγκαλιά της θάλασσας. Αφού άπλωσε την δική της πετσέτα στο έδαφος, τοποθετώντας επάνω τον σάκο με τα υπάρχοντα της, βούτηξε με χάρη στα ήρεμα νερά χωρίς καμιά καθυστέρηση. Ο Χάγκεν παρέμεινε για λίγο ακόμη εκεί όπου είχαν αφήσει τα πράγματα τους, καθώς οι αναμνήσεις του χθεσινού δειλινού, περικύκλωσαν το νου του. Με σκεφτικό βλέμμα, κοίταξε προς την κατεύθυνση του κέντρου της πόλης κι έπειτα στο σημείο όπου κολυμπούσε η Βανέσσα.

Ήταν άγνωστο αν η κοπέλα διαισθάνθηκε την προσωρινή αλλαγή στην διάθεση του. Ωστόσο, έπειτα από λίγο, σταμάτησε την κίνηση της μέσα στο νερό και έγνεψε στον Χάγκεν να έρθει, λέγοντας του πόσο υπέροχη ήταν η θάλασσα εκείνη την μέρα. Αυτή η παρέμβαση επέτρεψε στον έφηβο να εστιάσει στο παρόν και να αποστασιοποιηθεί από το βάρος κάποιων τύψεων. Βούτηξε λοιπόν και ύστερα από μερικές απλωτές, έφτασε εκεί όπου βρισκόταν η αδελφή του.

Είχαν συναποφασίσει να μην απομακρυνθούν υπερβολικά από την ακτή, κολυμπώντας μέχρι το σημείο απ' όπου η κεντρική παραλία εξακολουθούσε να βρίσκεται στο οπτικό τους πεδίο.

"Ξέρω ότι θα μου λείψει αυτή η θάλασσα όταν επιστρέψω στην Insomnia." Είπε η μεγαλύτερη από τα δύο αδέλφια ενώ επέπλεαν στα βαθειά, κάνοντας ένα μικρό διάλειμμα.

"Μπορείς να ξανάρθεις στην επόμενη μεγάλη άδεια που θα έχεις. Όπως και φέτος."

Η Βανέσσα ήταν έτοιμη να του απαντήσει πως δεν ήταν τόσο απλό, αλλά σταμάτησε τον εαυτό της. Ήδη από το ξεκίνημα του ταξιδιού, είχε την αλλόκοτη αίσθηση ότι αυτή θα μπορούσε να είναι η τελευταία φορά που θα έβλεπε την γενέτειρα της—έτσι όπως την θυμόταν από την παιδική ηλικία τουλάχιστον. Όταν η βασιλική μαχήτρια θα έφευγε για δεύτερη φορά από εδώ, κάτι θα άλλαζε. Δεν μπορούσε να κατονομάσει το είδος της αλλαγής, αλλά έτσι ένιωθε. Ίσως πάλι, ο νους της ήταν επηρεασμένος από το γεγονός ότι το σπίτι όπου εκείνη γεννήθηκε, είχε πωληθεί, και ότι ο Χάγκεν αντιμετώπισε μια βαριά ασθένεια η οποία θα μπορούσε να τον είχε σκοτώσει. Οτιδήποτε σημαντικό σχετικά με την ζωή της στην Lucinia, αποδείχτηκε πως δεν ήταν δεδομένο, ακόμη και μετά το πέρας της εισβολής του Niflheim.

"...Οι ευθύνες μου ως Glaive, έχουν μεγάλη βαρύτητα για την Insomnia. Το ίδιο ισχύει και για τον Λούτσε ή οποιονδήποτε άλλο έμπειρο μαχητή. Ο βασιλιάς χρειάζεται την παρουσία μας, κοντά του." Εξήγησε λακωνικά η Βανέσσα. "Είναι δύσκολο να προβλέψω πόσος καιρός θα χρειαστεί να περάσει μέχρι το επόμενο ταξίδι μου στην γενέτειρα μας." Η ματιά της πλανήθηκε στον ορίζοντα και την απεραντοσύνη της θάλασσας, "Προς το παρόν όμως, _βρίσκομαι εδώ_."

"Σωστά, αυτό έχει σημασία. Εξάλλου, κανείς δεν γίνεται να προδιαγράψει το μέλλον..." Μίλησε ο Χάγκεν, βιώνοντας ανάμικτα συναισθήματα καθώς πρόφερε τις λέξεις αυτές. "Μπορεί μονάχα να προσδοκά το καλύτερο και να μάχεται γι' αυτό."

Κολύμπησαν για ώρες, έως ότου αισθάνθηκαν ευχαριστημένοι και εξαντλημένοι από την επαφή με το αγαπημένο υγρό στοιχείο. Κατευθύνθηκαν πάλι προς την ακτή και αφού βγήκαν από το νερό, έγειραν αποκαμωμένοι στις πετσέτες που είχαν απλώσει νωρίτερα.

Μέσα από τις φυλλωσιές των δένδρων που βρίσκονταν σε κοντινή απόσταση, ο καλοκαιρινός ήλιος χάιδεψε το βρεγμένο δέρμα τους. Οι ομιλίες των διάφορων επισκεπτών που απολάμβαναν την θέα και την δροσιά της θάλασσας, έστρεψαν την προσοχή των δύο αδελφών στο περιβάλλον τριγύρω και λιγότερο σε προσωπικές σκέψεις.

"Αναρωτιέμαι ποιά σημεία της πόλης θα έχουν προσελκύσει περισσότερο το ενδιαφέρον του Λούτσε..." Μονολόγησε η Βανέσσα καθώς άνοιγε τον σάκο της, αναζητώντας το θερμομονωτικό μπουκάλι που ήταν τακτοποιημένο σε μια εσωτερική θήκη. Ήπιε μερικές γουλιές νερού οι οποίες την αναζωογόνησαν αμέσως.

Το κινητό τηλέφωνο δεν ήταν μεταξύ των αντικειμένων που είχαν προστεθεί στο εσωτερικό του σάκου· θα ήταν παρακινδυνευμένο αν εκείνη το χρησιμοποιούσε σε δημόσιο χώρο και ιδίως ανάμεσα σε τόσους πολλούς ανθρώπους. Ήταν γνωστό ότι τα κινητά χρησιμοποιούνταν κυρίως από τους πολίτες του στέμματος και η Βανέσσα δεν ήθελε να κινήσει τυχόν υποψίες.

"Ίσως έρθει αργότερα στην ακτή, ξέροντας ότι είμαστε κάπου εδώ." Παρατήρησε ο Χάγκεν. "Ποιές τοποθεσίες έχετε δει μαζί ως τώρα;"

Η αδελφή του ανέφερε τους δρόμους και τα αξιοθέατα στα οποία είχαν περιηγηθεί, νιώθοντας μια γλυκιά χαρά μέσα της. Το συγκεκριμένο συναίσθημα απάλυνε την ενδόμυχη, ανησυχητική εντύπωση της σχετικά με το ταξίδι στην Lucinia.

* * *

Ο μαχητής από την Galahd επισκέφθηκε την παραλία, αναζητώντας τα αδέλφια στο σημείο όπου ο ίδιος και η Βανέσσα είχαν ακουμπήσει τα υπάρχοντα τους όταν είχαν πρωτοέρθει εδώ για μια δροσερή βουτιά. Η μαντεψιά που έκανε, ήταν σωστή. Οι δύο Μάρσιν πράγματι είχαν επιλέξει εκείνη την τοποθεσία που ήταν πιο σκιερή, χάρη στην ύπαρξη κάποιων δέντρων.

Η σύζυγος του, έκανε χώρο για εκείνον επάνω στην χρωματιστή πετσέτα της.

"Κολυμπήσατε αρκετά και οι δύο;"

Η Βανέσσα έγνεψε πρώτη, "Ναι, ήταν ωραία. Εσύ ήσουν στην πόλη;"

"Ακριβώς. Καθώς οδηγούσα το αυτοκίνητο, εξερεύνησα τις παρακείμενες οδούς σε όσα μέρη είδαμε μαζί. Περιηγήθηκα και σε πιο μακρινά μονοπάτια, όπως αυτά που συνδέουν το κέντρο της Lucinia με τους βόρειους λόφους. Η θέα ήταν υπέροχη και ο αέρας αναζωογονητικός."

"Χαίρομαι που πήγες εκεί. Η συνοικία όπου έζησα με την οικογένεια μου, δεν απέχει μακριά από τους βόρειους λόφους. Υπάρχει ένα άλσος σ' εκείνη την περιοχή—είναι το σημείο όπου η μητέρα μου ήθελε να με αποχαιρετίσει την ημέρα που θα έφευγα. Ακόμη κι αν έχει περάσει τόσος καιρός από τότε, θυμάμαι πολύ καθαρά εκείνες τις στιγμές." Κράτησε το χέρι του Λούτσε και αφού υπήρξε μια παύση στα λόγια της, η ίδια ολοκλήρωσε όσα ήθελε να εκφράσει, "Θα ήθελα να σου δείξω εκείνο το άλσος, όμως τα έντονα συναισθήματα που αισθάνθηκα τότε, όπως και το γεγονός ότι μου λείπει η μητέρα, δεν το καθιστούν εύκολο για εμένα να πάω. Δεν έχω την πολυτέλεια να αισθανθώ τόσο ευάλωτη. Ελπίζω να καταλαβαίνεις."

"Η απόφαση είναι δική σου. Είμαι ευγνώμων για οτιδήποτε έχουμε μοιραστεί σε αυτό το ταξίδι και δεν θα ζητούσα να κάνεις κάτι που είναι δυσάρεστο για εσένα. Κάποιες μνήμες πονούν περισσότερο, ανεξάρτητα από το πέρασμα του χρόνου."

Η Βανέσσα τον ευχαρίστησε για την κατανόηση του.

Έχοντας το ένα γόνατο του διπλωμένο κοντά στο στήθος, ο έφηβος από την Tenebrae παρακολούθησε τον διάλογο του ζευγαριού και αναρωτήθηκε με ποιό τρόπο θα μπορούσε να συνεισφέρει στην δημιουργία εμπειριών που μοιράζονταν και οι τρεις. Ενώ το βλέμμα του ήταν επικεντρωμένο στον ορίζοντα, μια ιδέα προέκυψε στο νου του.

"Η πρόσβαση στον Φάρο της Lucinia, εξακολουθεί να είναι απαγορευμένη;" Ρώτησε την αδελφή του. Η απάντηση τον απογοήτευσε, αλλά δεν τον πτόησε, "Ώστε το ακρωτήρι παραμένει αποκλεισμένο. Η κυκλοφορία στην κοντινότερη πλαγιά δεν έχει απαγορευτεί όμως, έτσι δεν είναι; Θα μπορούσαμε να πάμε εκεί το απόγευμα, αν συμφωνείτε. Ο φάρος είναι ορατός και η θέα από την πλαγιά, φανταστική."

"Η περιοχή του φάρου βρίσκεται μακριά από το αστικό κέντρο και ίσως συναντήσουμε θηρευτές. Αν μετακινηθούμε προς εκείνη την πλευρά της πόλης, θα έχω τα ξιφίδια μαζί μου." Δήλωσε ο Λούτσε.

"Το ίδιο θα κάνω κι εγώ." Συμφώνησε η σύντροφος του. "Έτσι θα είμαστε όλοι πιο ασφαλείς."

Ο ψίθυρος των μικροσκοπικών κυμάτων, έμοιαζε να προσκαλεί τον άνδρα από την ορεινή Cleigne να βουτήξει στα καταγάλανα νερά. Ο Λούτσε γνώριζε ότι αυτό δεν ήταν δυνατόν για την ώρα, αλλά υπέκυψε στην επιθυμία να πλησιάσει τουλάχιστον. Έλυσε τα κορδόνια των αθλητικών υποδημάτων που κάλυπταν τα πόδια του και σήκωσε τα ρεβέρ του τζιν παντελονιού του.

"Βλέπω ότι η θάλασσα βάζει σε μεγάλο πειρασμό, εσένα, το δυνατό Coeurl του χιονιού." Σχολίασε με κέφι η Βανέσσα, κοιτώντας τον μ' ένα χαμόγελο.

"Καθόλου παράξενο, τα ενδημικά Coeurl της Galahd συμπαθούν το νερό~!" Την πληροφόρησε, κλείνοντας το μάτι. Περπάτησε προς την κατεύθυνση που ήθελε, απολαμβάνοντας την ζεστή αίσθηση της αμμουδιάς κάτω από τα γυμνά πέλματα του, όπως και το αφρισμένο άγγιγμα των κυμάτων. Πολλοί άνθρωποι κολυμπούσαν ή έπαιζαν σε διάφορα σημεία της θάλασσας, ενώ άλλοι έδειχναν προτίμηση στην ιδέα ενός περιπάτου, κουβεντιάζοντας με φιλικά τους πρόσωπα.

Ήταν μια ειρηνική, ευχάριστη μέρα. Τέτοιες στιγμές, ο Λούτσε ευχόταν να πάγωνε τον χρόνο με κάποια πτυχή της μαγείας του. Όμως, το στοιχείο του πάγου δεν διέθετε στον πυρήνα του την επίδραση της χρονικής βραδύτητας, μια σπάνια τεχνική η οποία φημολογούνταν ότι είχε τιθασευτεί από ορισμένα μέλη της βασιλικής οικογένειας κατά τους αρχαίους καιρούς.

Όταν αισθάνθηκε ότι το μαγιό της είχε στεγνώσει, η Βανέσσα ντύθηκε με το δετό, λευκό φόρεμα που είχε φέρει. Ήταν καμωμένο από νήματα βαμβακιού και έφτανε μέχρι τα γόνατα. Επίσης ήταν δροσερό καθώς άφηνε την πλάτη ακάλυπτη, κολακεύοντας με αυτό τον τρόπο ολόκληρη την σιλουέτα της· το συγκεκριμένο ρούχο ήταν σίγουρα ένα από τα αγαπημένα που διέθετε εκείνη, για την εποχή του Καλοκαιριού. Ο Χάγκεν φόρεσε την κοντομάνικη μπλούζα του, η οποία ήταν επίσης σε λευκό χρώμα—μια συνήθης επιλογή σε ό,τι αφορούσε την χρωματική παλέτα ντυσίματος ενός κάτοικου της Tenebrae ή της Gralea.

Μερικά λεία βότσαλα που παρασύρονταν με την κίνηση των κυμάτων και μπερδεύονταν στα πόδια του Λούτσε, προσέλκυσαν την προσοχή του. Τα χρώματα, το σχήμα και η υφή εκείνων των πετρών ξεχώριζαν αρκετά. Έσκυψε και τις μάζεψε στην χούφτα του για να τις δείξει στην Βανέσσα. Μικρές πέτρες όπως αυτές, θα μπορούσαν να αποτελέσουν ενθύμιο του ταξιδιού τους.

"Είναι πράγματι ιδιαίτερες. Μπορώ να τις φανταστώ ως αντικείμενα διακόσμησης." Είπε εκείνη, παίρνοντας τες, ώστε να τις αποθηκεύσει μέσα στην τσάντα.

Έμειναν για μερικά λεπτά ακόμη στην παραλία, έστω κι αν η θέρμη του ήλιου ενθάρρυνε την συντροφιά των τριών να αναζητήσει δροσιά στο σπίτι όπου φιλοξενούνταν. Δεν ήταν εύκολο όμως να αποχωριστούν την θάλασσα και την ωραία αμμουδερή ακτή.

"Ενώ ερχόμουν, πρόσεξα μια ψαραγορά κοντά στο λιμάνι, η οποία φάνηκε να διαθέτει φρέσκα προϊόντα. Κρίνοντας από την πεντακάθαρη θάλασσα, υποθέτω πως ό,τι αλιεύεται από εδώ, είναι αξιόπιστο;" Ρώτησε ο Λούτσε.

"Ναι, τα περισσότερα κεντρικά ιχθυοπωλεία έχουν καλά προϊόντα. Έχω ορισμένα υπόψη μου, από τα οποία συνηθίζαμε να αγοράζουμε ψάρι και θαλασσινά. Μήπως είχες κάποια ιδέα για μεσημεριανό γεύμα;"

Μια δημοφιλής συνταγή στην ανατολική Cleigne -η οποία θεωρούνταν αγαπητή και στην πόλη του στέμματος- ήταν γνωστή ως 'τα κελυφωτά μύδια της βασιλικής οδού' [1]. Τα απαραίτητα υλικά ήταν το ρύζι Saxham, αρωματικά βότανα, φρέσκια σάλτσα τομάτας και φυσικά τα ενδημικά μύδια της Cleigne. Ο Λούτσε πρότεινε αυτή την συνταγή στα αδέλφια και ρώτησε τον κουνιάδο του αν του άρεσε. Γνώριζε ήδη ότι το συγκεκριμένο πιάτο ήταν ένα από τα αγαπημένα της συντρόφου του, καθώς συνήθιζαν να το ετοιμάζουν όποτε αγόραζαν φρέσκα ή κατεψυγμένα θαλασσινά από την αγορά της Insomnia.

"Βεβαίως, το απολαμβάναμε συχνά όσο μέναμε σε αυτή την πόλη." Απάντησε ο Χάγκεν, συμφωνώντας με την ιδέα του Λούτσε.

"Όσο το κλίμα είναι ζεστό, όπως συμβαίνει τώρα τον Ιούλιο, τα μύδια με το μαύρο κέλυφος από την Cleigne, είναι ακόμη πιο νόστιμα. Όταν επιστρέψουμε από την διαδρομή μας στην παλιά συνοικία, ας αγοράσουμε μερικά." Πρόσθεσε η Βανέσσα.

Η ιδέα του φαγητού που θα γεύονταν, αποτέλεσε το κίνητρο για να αποχωρήσουν από την ακτή, αποφεύγοντας έτσι την υπερβολική έκθεση στον ήλιο.

* * *

Ο Λούτσε ανέλαβε το τιμόνι του αυτοκινήτου και ζήτησε από την Βανέσσα να τον καθοδηγήσει καθώς θα κατευθύνονταν στην γειτονιά όπου έμενε κάποτε η οικογένεια Μάρσιν.

"Είσαι έτοιμη;" Την ρώτησε με ειλικρινή έγνοια στην φωνή του. Καταλάβαινε ότι η αγαπημένη του ήταν συναισθηματικά φορτισμένη, ωστόσο ήταν φανερό πως η ίδια δεν ήθελε να χαλάσει το χατίρι του αδελφού της.

Η μηχανή του οχήματος είχε τεθεί σε λειτουργία· όμως εκείνος που είχε θέσει την ερώτηση, δεν θα ξεκινούσε την πορεία του αν δεν άκουγε πρώτα μια απάντηση...

"Ναι, ας πηγαίνουμε." Υπήρχε μια χροιά δισταγμού στην απόκριση της κοπέλας, αλλά το αίσθημα του θάρρους υπερτερούσε. Η Βανέσσα υποδείκνυε την διαδρομή που θα τους έφερνε πιο γρήγορα στους πρόποδες των βόρειων λόφων και φυσικά στο παλιό σπίτι.

Η γενικότερη κίνηση ήταν περιορισμένη και το ιδιωτικό όχημα κινήθηκε με άνεση στους δρόμους. Μόλις βρέθηκαν λίγα τετράγωνα μακριά από τον τελικό προορισμό, ο άνδρας από την Galahd στάθμευσε σε βολική τοποθεσία και τράβηξε το χειρόφρενο. "Είναι εντάξει αν μας περιμένεις εδώ;" Ρώτησε, απευθυνόμενος στην σύντροφο του. "Απ' ό,τι μου είπατε εσύ και ο Χάγκεν, η παλιά οικία δεν είναι ορατή από αυτό το σημείο, ανεξαρτήτως αν η απόσταση που μας χωρίζει από αυτή, είναι μικρότερη από ένα χιλιόμετρο."

Έχοντας τα χέρια της γύρω από το σακίδιο που ήταν ακουμπισμένο επάνω στα γόνατα της, η Βανέσσα στράφηκε προς εκείνον, "...Άλλαξα γνώμη. Θα έρθω. Οι αναμνήσεις μου δεν θα επηρεαστούν αν απλώς δω το σπίτι όπως φαίνεται απέξω." Συμπέρανε ελαφρώς μουδιασμένα.

"Αν νιώσεις άβολα, μπορείς φυσικά να επιστρέψεις στο αυτοκίνητο." Της υπενθύμισε ο Λούτσε και ο έφηβος από την Tenebrae εξέφρασε την συμφωνία του σε αυτό που μόλις είχε πει ο μεγαλύτερος άνδρας.

Βγήκαν από το αυτοκίνητο και οι πόρτες κλειδώθηκαν με το μικρό τηλεχειριστήριο. Η γειτονιά ήταν ήσυχη και τα άνθη γιασεμιών σκορπούσαν μια γλυκιά ευωδία στον αέρα.

Καλύπτοντας την υπόλοιπη απόσταση ως πεζοί, η κοπέλα υπέδειξε ένα από τα περιποιημένα σπίτια του λόφου, το οποίο διέθετε δύο ευρύχωρα πατώματα και μια μικρή σοφίτα, "Να, εδώ μέναμε με την οικογένεια μου." Ήταν μια παραδοσιακή, πετρόκτιστη κατοικία με όμορφα παραθυρόφυλλα και ανθεκτική σκεπή.

"Σε ό,τι αφορά την πρόσοψη, φαίνεται πως εκείνοι που ήρθαν, δεν άλλαξαν πολλά πράγματα πέρα από τον χρωματισμό των τοίχων και τα νέα δέντρα που φύτεψαν στην αυλή."

"Έχεις δίκιο, Χάγκεν." Αποκρίθηκε η αδελφή του.

Για μερικά λεπτά, η Βανέσσα αισθάνθηκε σαν να γύρισε στο παρελθόν, πριν τις απαρχές της εισβολής ή την αναχώρηση της για την πόλη του στέμματος. Τι συνέβη στην ελευθερία της Lucinia; Γιατί έπρεπε τα μέλη της οικογένειας που έζησαν πριν απ' όλους _σε_ _αυτό_ το σπίτι, να κατοικούν σε διαφορετικές ηπείρους;

Το αίσθημα της νοσταλγίας ήταν πανίσχυρο και αναπόφευκτα έφερε δάκρυα στα μάτια της. Ωστόσο, αν κάποιος της έδινε την ευκαιρία να γυρίσει πίσω τους δείκτες ενός νοητού ρολογιού, χωρίς όμως να στερήσει από εκείνη την γνώση για όσα είχαν συμβεί ως τώρα, η Βανέσσα δεν θα άλλαζε την απόφαση να καταταχθεί στην ομάδα Kingsglaive. Διαφορετικά, δεν θα γνώριζε τον Λούτσε Λάζαρους, τον συνοδοιπόρο που είχε επιλέξει στην ζωή της.

Ό,τι κι αν είχε περάσει σε καθαρά προσωπικό επίπεδο, άξιζε τον κόπο επειδή αυτή η αλληλουχία γεγονότων επέτρεψε στην ίδια να βιώσει μια ξεχωριστή και αληθινή αγάπη.

Δεν ήταν σίγουρη αν ο Λούτσε είχε προσέξει τα δάκρυα που είχαν κυλήσει στο πρόσωπο της, μα έπειτα από λίγα λεπτά, η Βανέσσα ένιωσε το χέρι του άνδρα να τυλίγεται γύρω από τους ώμους της. Το άγγιγμα του κατάφερε να απαλύνει την κοφτερή οδύνη της απώλειας, φέρνοντας την νεαρή γυναίκα σε επαφή με το παρόν.

"Μου θυμίζει την αρχιτεκτονική των δικών μας σπιτιών. Αρέσει και σ' εμάς η περίτεχνη χρήση της πέτρας. Νοιαζόμαστε επίσης για τον προσεκτικό σχεδιασμό των παραθυρόφυλλων και της κεντρικής εισόδου, όπως βλέπω ότι έχει συμβεί με αυτή την οικία. Τέτοιες λεπτομέρειες δεν αφήνονται στην τύχη." Επεσήμανε ο μαχητής από την Galahd.

Μια καταπραϋντική αίσθηση συνόδευσε εκείνα τα λόγια, ενθαρρύνοντας την κοπέλα να εστιάσει στην παρατήρηση που άκουσε, "Είναι ίσως μια ένδειξη των κοινών μας επιρροών από το αρχαίο Solheim. Το κέντρο της ακμής αυτού του πολιτισμού, ήταν πρωτίστως ολόκληρη η επαρχία Cleigne." [2]

Για αρκετά λεπτά, τα βλέμματα των δύο αδελφών ατένισαν μια εικόνα που έφερε στην επιφάνεια πλήθος αναμνήσεων τόσο κοντά στην καρδιά τους, αλλά ταυτόχρονα τόσο μακριά από το παρόν της νέας ζωής του καθενός.

Σαν να είχαν συγχρονιστεί εκ των προτέρων, η Βανέσσα και ο Χάγκεν πήραν μια βαθειά, ήρεμη ανάσα και απελευθέρωσαν αργά την εκπνοή τους. Ό,τι γνώρισαν και βίωσαν όσο ήταν και οι δύο μικρά παιδιά, είχε αλλάξει μορφή υπό την επίδραση ενός αδάμαστου πεπρωμένου.

Οι Μάρσιν αντάλλαξαν ματιές χωρίς λόγια, σαν να ήθελαν να εκφράσουν ο ένας στον άλλο πως ήταν έτοιμοι να φύγουν και να _προχωρήσουν_.

* * *

_Σημειώσεις 19ου Κεφαλαίου_: [1] Η συνταγή (και η ονομασία της) είναι εμπνευσμένη από δύο γεύματα που μπορούν να ετοιμάσουν οι χαρακτήρες του game: το Royal Road Paella και Darkshells Marinières.

[2] Η περιγραφή είναι βασισμένη σε πληροφορίες της dlc επέκτασης του Episode Ardyn. Ωστόσο, πέρα από την Cleigne στην οποία αναφέρεται η Βανέσσα, η Duscae υπήρξε εξίσου σημαντική κατά την οικοδόμηση του αρχαίου πολιτισμού σύμφωνα με το επίσημο σενάριο.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**XX**_

Φτάνοντας στο ιχθυοπωλείο το οποίο είχε προσέξει νωρίτερα ο Λούτσε, παρατήρησαν όλοι ότι τα μύδια με το μαύρο κέλυφος ήταν ιδιαίτερα φρέσκα. Οι υποψήφιοι πελάτες πληροφορήθηκαν ότι το συγκεκριμένο είδος θαλασσινών είχε αλιευτεί τα ξημερώματα της ίδιας μέρας. Ο Χάγκεν προσφέρθηκε να συνεισφέρει στην πληρωμή, αλλά το ζευγάρι τον αποθάρρυνε ευγενικά.

Αγόρασαν την επιθυμητή ποσότητα καθώς και μερικά λαχανικά από ένα κοντινό μαγαζί. Μετά την ολοκλήρωση των αγορών, μπήκαν στο ιδιωτικό όχημα με προορισμό το σπίτι όπου έμεναν προσωρινά.

Τα δύο αδέλφια ήθελαν να πλυθούν έπειτα από την επίσκεψη στην θάλασσα. Η Βανέσσα λούστηκε πρώτη και ύστερα ασχολήθηκε με το σωστό ζεμάτισμα των θαλασσινών, έχοντας την βοήθεια του Λούτσε. Το διακοσμητικό, γυάλινο βάζο που περιείχε το serine'h dillis βρισκόταν από χθες στον χώρο της κουζίνας. Κάθε τόσο, η κοπέλα θαύμαζε το άνθος, σκεπτόμενη την πρώτη νυχτερινή βόλτα που είχε απολαύσει με τον σύζυγο της στην πόλη.

"Όταν σερβίρονται μαζί με το ανοιχτό κέλυφος, φαίνονται ακόμη πιο νόστιμα." Σχολίασε ο άνδρας από την Galahd ενώ ετοίμαζε το μεσημεριανό με την Βανέσσα.

"Έχω κι εγώ αυτή την εντύπωση. Η μητέρα μου είχε την συνήθεια να γεμίζει το εσωτερικό τους με ρύζι Saxham, μισοκλείνοντας το κέλυφος όταν τα σερβίριζε. Ο αδελφός μου κι εγώ, το βλέπαμε σαν παιχνίδι και έτσι απολαμβάναμε το γεύμα περισσότερο."

Όταν ο Χάγκεν επέστρεψε στο κεντρικό δωμάτιο, στεγνώνοντας τα μαλλιά του με μια πετσέτα που είχε φέρει από το σπίτι στην Tenebrae, η αδελφή του ενδιαφέρθηκε να μάθει την ακριβή προέλευση των θαλασσινών που επέλεγαν οι Μάρσιν και αν ήταν τόσο νόστιμα όσο της Lucinia.

"Στο πέλαγος Sather από το οποίο βρέχεται η επαρχία Piztala, η αλιεία δεν διαφέρει σημαντικά από εκείνη της Cleigne. Μέχρι τώρα, δεν μας έχει λείψει κάτι συγκεκριμένο στο θέμα της διατροφής. Ωστόσο, ορισμένα ψάρια και όστρακα πωλούνται ακριβότερα απ' ό,τι εδώ στην Lucinia. Αυτό πρόσεξα όσο ήμασταν στο ιχθυοπωλείο." Της γνωστοποίησε ο έφηβος.

"Τουλάχιστον απολαμβάνετε μια μεγάλη ποικιλία. Στην Galahd, αρκετά από τα προϊόντα που είδαμε στο κατάστημα, είναι δυσεύρετα. Ειδικά τους χειμερινούς μήνες, οι λίμνες της περιοχής παγώνουν, καθιστώντας το ψάρεμα ανέφικτο. Παρά την μεγάλη έκταση της, η λίμνη Vesper δεν παρέχει κάποια από τα είδη ψαριών που συλλέγονται από την θάλασσα της Lucinia ή τον νότιο ωκεανό Cygillan. Επομένως, οι επιλογές των κατοίκων της βορειοδυτικής Cleigne, είναι κάπως περιορισμένες."

"Ακόμα κι έτσι, βλέπω ότι χειρίζεσαι με εξαιρετικό τρόπο τα οστρακοειδή που πήραμε." Τον παίνεψε ο Χάγκεν.

"Α, ναι. Από τότε που ξεκινήσαμε να συγκατοικούμε με την Βανέσσα, έμαθα να τα μαγειρεύω χάρη στην καθοδήγηση της."

Η γεύση του φαγητού ήταν υπέροχη και τα αδέλφια θυμήθηκαν πόσο τους άρεσε να ανοίγουν το διπλό κέλυφος και να βγάζουν το ρύζι με τα μυρωδικά από το εσωτερικό του. Η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν χαρούμενη στο τραπέζι της σκιερής βεράντας.

"Πολύ καλή η ιδέα σου, Λούτσε." Είπε η σύντροφος του.

Εκείνος αποδέχτηκε το επαινετικό σχόλιο, "Είναι υπέροχο να χορταίνει κανείς την όρεξη του με κάτι υγιεινό και εύγευστο."

Έχοντας απολαύσει το γεύμα τους, αποφάσισαν να χαλαρώσουν στην δροσιά του σπιτιού. Το πλυντήριο βρισκόταν σε λειτουργία και η συντροφιά των τριών θα άπλωνε τα καθαρά ρούχα πριν το ξεκίνημα της προγραμματισμένης βόλτας.

Αφότου προετοιμάστηκαν για την επόμενη έξοδο τους, μπήκαν ξανά στο αυτοκίνητο για μια νέα περιήγηση. Η Βανέσσα θα αναλάμβανε το τιμόνι, κατευθύνοντας το όχημα πέρα από την ήσυχη γειτονιά και το δραστήριο, αστικό κέντρο.

Καθώς διέσχιζαν την ηλιοκαμένη άσφαλτο, τα δέντρα με την πυκνή φυλλωσιά κατά μήκος των δύο ρευμάτων του δρόμου, προφύλασσαν τους ταξιδιώτες από το ζεστό φως του ήλιου. Η όμορφη θάλασσα παρέμενε διαρκώς ορατή από μακριά, έως ότου η κοπέλα έστριψε σε ένα στενό, ασφαλτωμένο μονοπάτι με κατεύθυνση την περιοχή του φάρου.

Μια σειρά λόφων έκρυψε για λίγο την θέα της ακτής, αλλά ο ήχος των κυμάτων που έσκαγαν σε απότομα βράχια, υπενθύμιζε την παρουσία της θάλασσας.

Έφτασαν σε μια υπερυψωμένη τοποθεσία, απ' όπου η αμμουδιά και ο περίφημος φάρος φαίνονταν καλύτερα από οποιοδήποτε άλλο γειτονικό σημείο. Η Βανέσσα στάθμευσε το αυτοκίνητο μακριά από τον κεντρικό δρόμο και κοίταξε το τοπίο μέσα από το τζάμι του παρμπρίζ, "Μέχρι εδώ επιτρέπεται να πλησιάσουμε. Σε απόσταση πεντακοσίων μέτρων περίπου, ισχύει η απαγόρευση διόδου για τους πολίτες. Η φύλαξη διενεργείται από μια στρατιωτική βάση του Niflheim." Ενημέρωσε τους συνοδοιπόρους της.

Ο Χάγκεν έλυσε την ζώνη του πίσω καθίσματος και έγειρε προς τα εμπρός, ατενίζοντας με τα γαλανά μάτια του μια εικόνα που είχε λείψει σ' εκείνον. "Είναι τέλεια εδώ~ Χαίρομαι που ξαναβλέπω το _Φέγγος_ _της __Lucinia_." Εξήλθε πρώτος από το όχημα, κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του.

"Απ' όποιο σημείο κι αν κοιτάξεις αυτή την θάλασσα, είναι πάντοτε πανέμορφη..." Επεσήμανε αυθόρμητα ο Λούτσε, εξετάζοντας την θέα από το δικό του παράθυρο. Ενώ ήταν έτοιμος να λύσει την ζώνη ασφαλείας, αισθάνθηκε τα ακροδάχτυλα της Βανέσσα να γλιστρούν στο μάγουλο του κι έπειτα τα χείλη της να αγγίζουν τα δικά του. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του και ανταποκρίθηκε στο άγγιγμα καθώς εκείνη τον φιλούσε με έναν αργό ρυθμό, καταφέρνοντας μάλιστα να λυθεί στα τυφλά από την προστατευτική ζώνη.

Λόγω της άβολης στάσης, αισθάνθηκε ενόχληση στο τραυματισμένο του μπράτσο και ενστικτωδώς απομάκρυνε τα χείλη του. Η κοπέλα αντιλήφθηκε τι είχε συμβεί και τον κοίταξε με απολογητικό ύφος· αυτό ήταν αρκετό για να παροτρύνει τον Λούτσε να την αγκαλιάσει ξανά και να φιλήσει τα χείλη της για μερικά λεπτά ακόμη.

Βγαίνοντας από το αυτοκίνητο, περπάτησαν προς το μεταλλικό κιγκλίδωμα που ήταν τοποθετημένο κατά μήκος του γκρεμού. Μερικά πέτρινα σκαλοπάτια οδηγούσαν προς μια απομονωμένη, αμμώδη ακτή. Τριγύρω υπήρχαν χορταριασμένοι λόφοι και λαξευμένοι βράχοι. Ο Χάγκεν ήταν απασχολημένος με την φωτογράφηση του φάρου, δίνοντας προσοχή σε κάθε λήψη που πραγματοποιούσε με την δική του κάμερα. Η Βανέσσα είχε το ημερολόγιο μαζί της και κατέγραψε μερικές σκέψεις που αφορούσαν την σημερινή ημέρα. Έπειτα, αναζήτησε τις σελίδες στις οποίες είχε κάνει χώρο για την λίστα λεξιλογίου και ζήτησε από τον Λούτσε να προσθέσει την λέξη frehtel'em, δηλαδή 'πείσμα', την οποία είχε αναφέρει ο ίδιος το προηγούμενο βράδυ.

Κάτι τράβηξε την προσοχή του Χάγκεν με αποτέλεσμα εκείνος να απομακρυνθεί από το σημείο όπου βρίσκονταν οι συγγενείς του. Η φωνούλα ενός γνώριμου πτηνού ακούστηκε κάπου κοντά, η οποία καλυπτόταν εν μέρει από το μουρμουρητό των κυμάτων. Όταν ο έφηβος από την Tenebrae μετακινήθηκε εκτός του οπτικού πεδίου του ζευγαριού, εκείνοι σηκώθηκαν από το σκεπαστό παγκάκι για να δουν τι είχε συμβεί.

Εντόπισαν τον νεαρότερο Μάρσιν πίσω από μερικούς βράχους, παρέα με δύο εβένινα Chocobo—ένα ενήλικο και το μικρό του. Πρέπει να ζούσαν ελεύθερα στη φύση, καθώς δεν υπήρχε κάποιο ενδεικτικό -όπως ένα δαχτυλίδι στο πόδι- το οποίο να πιστοποιεί ότι ανήκαν σε κάποιον άνθρωπο ή ένα οργανωμένο καταφύγιο.

Το μεγαλύτερο Chocobo στάθηκε ακίνητο για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, παρατηρώντας τους τρεις ανθρώπους που βρίσκονταν σχετικά κοντά. Η γλώσσα του σώματος του, πρόδιδε μια ελαφριά νευρικότητα, αλλά η ενστικτώδης ενόρμηση για προστασία του μικρότερου πτηνού, δεν επέτρεπε μια γρήγορη διαφυγή.

"Γνωρίζω πως υπάρχουν μαύρα Chocobo και ότι σπανίζουν, αλλά αυτή είναι η πρώτη φορά που βλέπω κάποιο με τα μάτια μου." Ανέφερε ο Λούτσε, απευθυνόμενος στα δύο αδέλφια, "Στα εδάφη μας ζουν Coeurl—ένα ενδημικό, άγριο αιλουροειδές. Λόγω της παρουσίας αυτών, τα Chocobo αποφεύγουν τα δάση και τις υπαίθριες περιοχές γύρω από την Galahd."

"Το βρίσκω λογικό. Εδώ στην Lucinia, υπάρχει η εξής φήμη: η θέαση ενός μαύρου Chocobo, αποτελεί θετικό οιωνό και φέρνει καλοτυχία σε όποιον το συναντήσει και του φερθεί με καλοσύνη." Είπε η Βανέσσα, κοιτάζοντας τα εντυπωσιακά πλάσματα.

"Αν ισχύει αυτό, θα έπρεπε να είχαμε φέρει μερικά φύλλα gysahl." Αποκρίθηκε ο σύντροφος της με ένα χαμόγελο.

"Έχουμε μερικές φέτες από το ψωμί που αγοράσατε χθες." Τους υπενθύμισε ο Χάγκεν, "Είναι ακόμη φρέσκο. Αν δεν σας πειράζει, μπορούμε να το μοιραστούμε μαζί τους."

"Ναι, γιατί όχι;" Απάντησε η μεγαλύτερη αδελφή του. "Δεν είναι σίγουρο ότι θα το θελήσουν, αλλά ας δούμε τι θα συμβεί." Παρέδωσε τα κλειδιά του αυτοκινήτου, προκειμένου ο έφηβος να φέρει τις φέτες ψωμιού που είχαν μαζί τους ως πρόχειρο κολατσιό.

Στο μεταξύ, το μικρό, εβένινο Chocobo πλησίασε το ζευγάρι, δείχνοντας θάρρος και περιέργεια. Με προσεκτικές κινήσεις, ώστε να μην προκαλέσει ανησυχία στον ενήλικο συνοδό, η Βανέσσα γονάτισε και χάιδεψε το υγιές φτέρωμα του χαριτωμένου μικρού. Το ενήλικο παρακολουθούσε με τεταμένη προσοχή, αλλά δεν φαινόταν ιδιαίτερα καχύποπτο. Βλέποντας πως ο κηδεμόνας δεν είχε εκφράσει κάποια ένσταση σχετικά με την κοινωνική συμπεριφορά του μικρότερου, η νεαρή γυναίκα σήκωσε το Chocobo στην αγκαλιά της. Εκείνο, την κοίταξε με μια ήρεμη περιέργεια όπως και τον άνθρωπο που στεκόταν ακριβώς δίπλα της.

"Σχεδόν αναρωτιέμαι αν είναι πράγματι ένα Chocobo." Είπε ο Λούτσε παρατηρώντας το ελεύθερο κοτοπουλάκι.

"Τι εννοείς;" Τον ρώτησε η Βανέσσα παραξενεμένη.

"Πρόσεξες με τι αυτοπεποίθηση μας πλησίασε; Εκείνα που ανήκουν στο χρυσαφένιο είδος, είναι πολύ πιο επιφυλακτικά. Επίσης, έχουν την τάση να αισθάνονται νευρικότητα όποτε δεν βρίσκονται κοντά σε άλλα μέλη της συνομοταξίας."

"Έχουν διαφορετική προσωπικότητα, αλλά ανήκουν στην ίδια οικογένεια. Όσα έχουν μαύρο πτέρωμα, θεωρούνται πιο ανεξάρτητα και δυναμικά· όταν τα φτερά τους αναπτύσσονται πλήρως, αποκτούν την ικανότητα να πετούν -σε αντίθεση με τα χρυσαφιά Choboco- και αυτό το χαρακτηριστικό πρέπει να σχετίζεται με την ιδιοσυγκρασία τους."

"Έτσι όπως το θέτεις, το βρίσκω πολύ πιθανό." Σχολίασε ο Λούτσε.

Ο Χάγκεν επέστρεψε, έχοντας τα κλειδιά και τις μαλακές φέτες ψωμιού. Πλησίασε το ενήλικο πτηνό και έκοψε μερικές φέτες σε μικρότερα κομμάτια, αφήνοντας τα στο έδαφος. Εκείνο έσκυψε το κεφάλι και τσιμπολόγησε. Τότε, η Βανέσσα αισθάνθηκε ότι το κοτοπουλάκι ήθελε να απελευθερωθεί από την αγκαλιά της· προφανώς επιθυμούσε να δοκιμάσει τις μπουκιές ψωμιού, οπότε η κοπέλα το ακούμπησε προσεκτικά στο έδαφος. Το μικρό περπάτησε γρήγορα και χαριτωμένα προς το σημείο και τσιμπολόγησε με ζωηρότητα.

Αφού ευχαριστήθηκαν το απρόσμενο γεύμα, τα δύο ελεύθερα Chocobo κοίταξαν μια ακόμη φορά τους ανθρώπους με τους οποίους είχαν συναντηθεί. Το ενήλικο έκρωξε διαπεραστικά με την χαρακτηριστική φωνή του, σε ένδειξη ευγνωμοσύνης ή χαιρετισμού. Ύστερα απομακρύνθηκε από εκείνη την τοποθεσία, μαζί με το μικρό του.

Η συντροφιά των τριών ταξιδιωτών, επέστρεψε στο σημείο απ' όπου μπορούσαν να απολαμβάνουν την απρόσκοπτη θέα του φάρου και της θάλασσας. Ο Χάγκεν έλεγξε τις φωτογραφίες που είχε βγάλει ως τώρα, μαζί μ' εκείνες που απεικόνιζαν τα δύο Chocobo. Μόλις ολοκλήρωσε την οργάνωση της φωτογραφικής συλλογής του, κοίταξε την Βανέσσα και τον Λούτσε, περιμένοντας την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να τους κάνει μια ερώτηση. Όταν εκείνοι ανταπέδωσαν το βλέμμα και φάνηκαν να αντιλαμβάνονται ότι ήθελε να τους μιλήσει, ο έφηβος εξέφρασε την επιθυμία να μάθει κάτι από την ιστορία εκείνων ως ζευγάρι.

"Αναρωτιόμουν..." Ξεκίνησε να μιλά, κοιτώντας τον Λούτσε, "Πώς συνειδητοποίησες ότι αγαπούσες την Βανέσσα;"

"Ίσως ακουστεί παράξενο αυτό που θα πω, μα δεν έχω μια _απόλυτα ξεκάθαρη _απάντηση. Είναι ένα ερώτημα που απασχόλησε πολλές φορές την σκέψη μου. Ακόμη και τώρα, νιώθω σαν να υπάρχουν διάφορες εκδοχές της ίδιας ιστορίας οι οποίες, ωστόσο, δεν διαφοροποιούνται παρά ελάχιστα μεταξύ τους."

"Κατάλαβα~ Θα πρέπει όμως να υπάρχει μια επικρατέστερη η οποία είναι ίσως και η πιο...έγκυρη." Παρατήρησε ντροπαλά ο Χάγκεν.

"Ξέρεις, είναι ενδιαφέρων ο συσχετισμός που κάνεις μεταξύ της εγκυρότητας και των επικρατέστερων γεγονότων." Αποκρίθηκε ο Λούτσε χωρίς ίχνος ειρωνείας στον τόνο της φωνής του. "Όπως και να 'χει, ας παραμείνουμε στο θέμα. Θα σου μιλήσω λοιπόν γι' αυτή την εκδοχή."

"Τέλεια."

* * *

[ _Σημείωση 20ου Κεφαλαίου_ ] Μεταφράσεις επίσημων τοπωνυμίων του Final Fantasy XV: Πέλαγος Sather (Sather Sea), λίμνη Vesper (Vesperpool).

:·: _**Εθνοτική γλώσσα της **__**Galahd **_:·: _(πρωτότυπη μυθοπλασία της συγγραφέα)_

serine'h dillis : άνθος του ξημερώματος (γνωστό και ως ρόδο της Lucinia)

frehtel'em : πείσμα, επιμονή


	21. Chapter 21

_Σημειώσεις_: Το ακόλουθο κεφάλαιο ανάφερεται στην διήγηση του Λούτσε, σύμφωνα με ό,τι αιτήθηκε να μάθει ο Χάγκεν.

* * *

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**XXI**_

[ Αρχές Μαρτίου, 748 Σ.Ε. ]

Πέντε ημέρες είχαν περάσει από την ώρα που εγκρίθηκε η μυστική αποστολή στην Duscae και επιτράπηκε σε ειδική ομάδα των Glaives να αναχωρήσει από την πρωτεύουσα. Την αποστολή ηγείτο ένας πεπειραμένος φύλακας του στέμματος, αφού η επίλεκτη ομάδα του μονάρχη, στην ολότητα της, είχε συσταθεί σχετικά πρόσφατα και κανένα από τα μέλη δεν είχε αποκτήσει την απαραίτητη εμπειρία ώστε να συντονίζει άλλους σε τέτοιου είδους καθήκοντα.

Ο σκοπός του εγχειρήματος ήταν η συλλογή πληροφοριών αναφορικά με τους λόγους κατασκευής της νέας στρατιωτικής βάσης του Niflheim. H θέση του καινούριου κτίσματος δεν απείχε μακριά τον περίφημο Δίσκο της Cauthess. Η γεωγραφική εγγύτητα μεταξύ αυτών των δύο, επέτρεψε στο βασιλικό συμβούλιο να καταλήξει στην εξής εικασία: οι αυτοκρατορικοί αξιωματικοί ενδιαφέρονταν να συλλέξουν αρχαίες ορυκτές ύλες που βρίσκονταν συγκεντρωμένες στην Cauthess, προκειμένου να αναπτύξουν νέους τύπους όπλων ή να ενισχύσουν την καταστροφική ισχύ των ήδη υπαρχόντων.

Ό,τι κι αν συνέβαινε από την πλευρά του Niflheim, η δραστηριότητα της νεότερης βάσης έπρεπε να ερευνηθεί από τις δυνάμεις της Insomnia.

Ο αριθμός των ατόμων που θα συμμετείχαν σε αυτό το εγχείρημα ήταν 9, συμπεριλαμβανομένου του Λούτσε Λάζαρους και του αρχηγού με καταγωγή από την πόλη του στέμματος, ο οποίος θα συντόνιζε τους μαχητές του βασιλιά. Η συγκεκριμένη αποστολή θα επέτρεπε στους αντίστοιχους Glaives να εφαρμόσουν στην πράξη όσα είχαν διδαχτεί μέχρι τώρα και να αποκτήσουν πολύτιμη πείρα.

Αφότου ολοκληρώθηκε η συγκέντρωση πληροφοριών οι οποίες αφορούσαν την έκταση, τον σκοπό και την αμυντική δύναμη της βάσης, όπως και την κινητικότητα των φυλάκων, ο Λούτσε πήρε μια πρωτοβουλία που υπερέβαινε τα καθήκοντα του. Υπό την κάλυψη του σούρουπου, ο μαχητής από την Galahd θα παρεισέφρεε σε ένα από τα ενδότερα τμήματα του φρούριου και θα κατέγραφε -αρχικώς στην μνήμη του- το είδος και την ποσότητα των αρχαίων μεταλλευμάτων που είχαν αποθηκευτεί για λογαριασμό της Αυτοκρατορίας. Η επικινδυνότητα της απόπειρας ξεπερνούσε τον βαθμό εμπειρίας του, όμως εκείνος προχώρησε σε αυτή την ενέργεια έτσι κι αλλιώς.

Ένας συμπολεμιστής του -ονόματι Πέλνα Κάρα- ο οποίος συμμετείχε στην ίδια αποστολή, προσπάθησε να τον αποθαρρύνει, προειδοποιώντας τον για τους πιθανούς κινδύνους. Συνομίλησε με τον Λούτσε, χρησιμοποιώντας τον ειδικό ασύρματο που εφαρμοζόταν στο εξωτερικό τμήμα του αυτιού. Όλοι οι Glaives, μηδενός εξαιρουμένου, ήταν υποχρεωμένοι να χρησιμοποιούν αυτή την συσκευή κατά την διάρκεια της εκπαίδευσης ή της βάρδιας τους.

"Μπορώ να τα καταφέρω· εξάλλου, έχουμε ήδη χαρτογραφήσει τους κεντρικούς χώρους της βάσης καθώς και τα κύρια σημεία που επιτηρούνται από στρατιώτες Magitek. Γνωρίζω με ποιόν τρόπο να περιπλανηθώ δίχως να με αντιληφθούν. Με την τεχνική της στρέβλωσης, θα πραγματοποιήσω αυτή την έρευνα χωρίς ιδιαίτερη καθυστέρηση." Τον διαβεβαίωσε ο Λούτσε, πιέζοντας συνεχόμενα το πλήκτρο του ασύρματου με τον δείκτη και τον μεσαίο. Με αυτό τον τρόπο, παρέμενε συντονισμένος στο ιδιωτικό κανάλι επικοινωνίας του Πέλνα.

"Η χρήση της πτητικής στρέβλωσης δεν σε καθιστά αόρατο, Λάζαρους. Οι Magitek είναι προγραμματισμένοι να αντιλαμβάνονται οποιαδήποτε κίνηση, ακόμη κι αν δεν έχουν απ' ευθείας ξεκάθαρο στόχο. Περίμενε τουλάχιστον δύο ακόμη άτομα προτού εισχωρήσεις στους κρυμμένους διαδρόμους του κτίσματος."

"Άρνηση. Δεν χρειάζεται να διακινδυνέψει κάποιος μαζί μου. Όπως είπα και πριν, δεν πρόκειται να καθυστερήσω." Διέκοψε την επικοινωνία, απενεργοποιώντας προσωρινά τον ασύρματο.

Ο Λούτσε είχε ήδη απομακρυνθεί από τον τόπο της κατασκήνωσης. Σε λίγα λεπτά, θα έφτανε έξω από την στρατιωτική βάση του Niflheim.

Εκσφενδονίζοντας το ξιφίδιο στα σωστά σημεία, μετακινήθηκε με σβελτάδα χωρίς να γίνει αντιληπτός από τους φρουρούς. Με την έμπιστη λεπίδα του μπηγμένη κάθετα σ' έναν βαρύ, μεταλλικό στύλο εντός του φρούριου, ο βασιλικός μαχητής κρατήθηκε από την λαβή ενώ το υπόλοιπο σώμα του κρεμόταν στο κενό. Μελέτησε προσεκτικά την διάταξη του χώρου που θα εξερευνούσε. Αφού απομνημόνευσε την εσωτερική τοπογραφία, κατέστρωσε το καθένα από τα επόμενα βήματα του. Νιώθοντας έτοιμος, απελευθέρωσε γρήγορα το ξιφίδιο και έρριψε αστραπιαία την λεπίδα σε παρακείμενο, ψηλό σημείο, τηλεμεταφέροντας τον εαυτό του εκεί μέσω της στρέβλωσης.

Η εσωτερική αποθήκη δεν ήταν μακριά, όμως η αυστηρή φύλαξη δεν άφηνε πολλά περιθώρια για ανοιχτούς, εναέριους ελιγμούς. Εξαιτίας των συνθηκών, ο μαχητής αναγκάστηκε να εγκαταλείψει την ασφάλεια του ύψους και να επιστρέψει στο έδαφος, αφότου εντόπισε πρώτα μια προσωρινή κρυψώνα. Στο μεταξύ, οι ρομποτικοί στρατιώτες Magitek περιπολούσαν το εμπρόσθιο τμήμα της αποθήκης.

Ο Λούτσε έκρινε πως είτε αποσπώντας την προσοχή αυτών προς άλλο σημείο, είτε δοκιμάζοντας την πτητική στρέβλωση σε χαμηλότερο ύψος -με την χρήση δυσκολότερων ελιγμών, οι οποίοι θα μπορούσαν να επιφέρουν την ανεπιθύμητη αδράνεια στο σώμα του- θα κατάφερνε τελικά να εισέλθει στο μυστικό δωμάτιο.

Μελέτησε το περιβάλλον γύρω του. Δεν υπήρχε κάποιο αντικείμενο του οποίου το μέγεθος ή το βάρος θα κατάφερνε να απομακρύνει την προσοχή των Magitek από την είσοδο της αποθήκης και μάλιστα για αρκετό χρονικό διάστημα. Η χρήση ενός μεταλλικού φλασκιού μαγείας θα ήταν υπερβολική σε αυτή την περίπτωση—πιθανότατα θα τραβούσε την προσοχή περισσότερων Magitek, αντί να αποπροσανατολίσει αυτούς που ήδη περιπολούσαν τα όρια εκείνου του χώρου.

Ο αποφασισμένος πολεμιστής υποχρεώθηκε να επιλέξει την δεύτερη και συνάμα δυσκολότερη οδό. Θέλοντας να δώσει κουράγιο στον εαυτό του, εμπνεύστηκε από το γεγονός ότι είχε σημειώσει εξαιρετική πρόοδο στη πτητική στρέβλωση. Για την ακρίβεια, είχε διακριθεί ως ένας από τους καλύτερους σε αυτό το σκέλος του ρόλου του. Έπρεπε λοιπόν να αποδεχτεί το ρίσκο.

Με ακριβείς ρίψεις σε δυσπρόσιτα σημεία και με μια σειρά από ελιγμούς που θα μπορούσαν να είχαν μαρτυρήσει την παρουσία του Glaive (ειδικά αν δεν είχε την τύχη στο πλευρό του), πραγματοποίησε την άφιξη του στην αποθήκη.

Λαμπερά θραύσματα μετεωρίτη από τον Δίσκο της Cauthess ήταν στοιβαγμένα στο κέντρο του κλειστού χώρου. Το χρώμα τους ήταν εντυπωσιακό. Πραγματικά έμοιαζαν με το είδος του ορυκτού που ενείχε μια εξαιρετική ενέργεια μέσα του. Ο Λούτσε υπολόγισε την ποσότητα και το πλάτος τους ώστε να δώσει την κατάλληλη αναφορά στον αρχηγό της ομάδας. Έπειτα ερεύνησε τις κρυφές γωνιές για άλλα είδη ορυκτών που ενδεχομένως ήταν αποθηκευμένα, αλλά δεν βρήκε κάτι αξιόλογο.

Είχε σχεδιάσει να ακολουθήσει τις ίδιες διαδρομές πτήσεων, έστω κι αν αυτή η στρατηγική τον εξαντλούσε. Μολονότι κινήθηκε προσεκτικά, έγινε αντιληπτός από έναν Magitek, την στιγμή που ο ίδιος έψαχνε τη σωστή γωνία ρίψης για την επόμενη στρέβλωση. Σύντομα, περισσότεροι ρομποτικοί στρατιώτες πλησίασαν το σημείο όπου είχε εντοπιστεί ο εισβολέας. Οι συγκεκριμένοι Magitek χρησιμοποιούσαν ως κύριο όπλο τους ένα πολεμικό τσεκούρι βαρέως τύπου. Ο Λούτσε αποφάσισε να τους εξουδετερώσει προτού βγει η κατάσταση εκτός ελέγχου.

Χρησιμοποίησε την τεχνική της _στρέβλωσης-κρούσης _[1] καθώς επιχειρούσε την κατάβαση του από μια αιωρούμενη, μεταλλική πλατφόρμα. Η συγκεκριμένη επιθετική τεχνική βασιζόταν στην ολοκλήρωση της πτήσης με την χρήση ενός χτυπήματος σε στόχο· τις περισσότερες φορές, χτυπήματα με τέτοια εκκίνηση αποδεικνύονταν ιδιαίτερα αποτελεσματικά.

Ο στρατιώτης που δέχτηκε αυτή την επίθεση, έχασε για λίγο τον προσανατολισμό του και ο μαχητής του Lucis, εκμεταλλεύτηκε την ευκαιρία για να απωθήσει και τους υπόλοιπους αντιπάλους. Με την βοήθεια των ατσάλινων ξιφιδίων που κρατούσε σε κάθε χέρι, ο Λούτσε κατάφερε να μπλοκάρει και να εκτρέψει τις κινήσεις των εχθρικών όπλων. Διατηρώντας έξοχα την ισορροπία του, εκτέλεσε μερικά ψηλά λακτίσματα, κρατώντας με αυτό τον τρόπο τις αναγκαίες αποστάσεις όποτε ο κλοιός έσφιγγε επικίνδυνα γύρω του.

Κάποιος από τους αντιπάλους του, τον έριξε στο έδαφος χτυπώντας τον κορμό του Λούτσε με την αντίθετη, μη κοφτερή άκρη του τσεκουριού του. Έντονος πόνος απλώθηκε μονομιάς σε όλο το σώμα του πολεμιστή, κλονίζοντας την αυτοσυγκέντρωση του για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα. Ο στρατιώτης Magitek δεν είχε σκοπό να δείξει έλεος· η επόμενη κίνηση του, θα ήταν ένα χτύπημα με την κοφτερή λάμα του όπλου. Μαντεύοντας τι επρόκειτο να ακολουθήσει, ο πεσμένος μαχητής πίεσε τον εαυτό του να κυλήσει στο πλάι για να αποφύγει την θανατηφόρα επίθεση, αλλά η άκρη της λάμας έσχισε το μάγουλο του. Κάποιος άλλος Magitek τον κλώτσησε στο στομάχι ενώ ο Λούτσε βρισκόταν ακόμη στο έδαφος.

Η παρόρμηση για χρήση του φλασκιού μαγείας ήταν απελπιστικά δυνατή, όμως η αίσθηση της λογικής αποθάρρυνε τον γενναίο άνδρα από την λήψη μιας τέτοιας απόφασης. Αν ενέδιδε, θα σήμαινε συναγερμός και όλοι όσοι βρίσκονταν στην βάση, θα έσπευδαν να αναχαιτίσουν την τρέχουσα εισβολή.

Χρησιμοποίησε λοιπόν το κυρίαρχο φυσικό στοιχείο της μαγείας του. Ωστόσο, γνώριζε ότι οι Magitek που έφεραν τσεκούρι, ήταν αρκετά ανθεκτικοί στο στοιχείο του πάγου. Το ξόρκι επιβράδυνε μονάχα για λίγο τα αντανακλαστικά του καθενός από αυτούς, επιτρέποντας στον Glaive να σηκωθεί, αν και ο πόνος δεν είχε εγκαταλείψει τους μύες του ή την ανοιχτή αμυχή στο πρόσωπο του.

Κατάφερε να εξουδετερώσει δύο από τους πέντε στρατιώτες οι οποίοι τον είχαν στο στόχαστρο, χρησιμοποιώντας κυρίως την στρέβλωση-κρούση, αλλά έπειτα από ελάχιστα λεπτά, ο μαχητής αντιλήφθηκε πως βρισκόταν στα πρόθυρα μιας επώδυνης αδράνειας. Έριξε μια έντονη ματιά προς την έξοδο· αν επιχειρούσε να διαφύγει, πιθανώς θα γινόταν υπαίτιος μιας ακυρωμένης αποστολής. Μια τέτοια έκβαση θα μπορούσε να επιφέρει σοβαρές συνέπειες αναφορικά με την παραμονή του στην επίλεκτη ομάδα του βασιλιά.

Ενώ ετοιμαζόταν να βασιστεί σε μια ακόμη επίθεση με ξόρκι, κάποιος από τους συμπολεμιστές του, χρησιμοποίησε την στρέβλωση-κρούση εναντίον ενός στόχου. Ο άνδρας από την Galahd δεν αντιλήφθηκε αμέσως ποιός ήταν, διότι το κεφάλι του συμμάχου ήταν καλυμμένο με την κουκούλα που αποτελούσε τμήμα της στολής των Glaives.

"Σκέφτηκα ότι μπορεί να χρειαζόσουν μια χείρα βοηθείας~ Ή έστω, μια στρέβλωση βοηθείας."

"Ο συγχρονισμός σου είναι άψογος, Κάρα." Ο Λούτσε αναγνώρισε τον Πέλνα αμέσως μόλις άκουσε την φωνή του.

Ο σύμμαχος που είχε καταφτάσει, επιτέθηκε δυναμικά εναντίον των Magitek χρησιμοποιώντας ένα ξόρκι αστραπής το οποίο ήταν αποτελεσματικό εναντίον του συγκεκριμένου τύπου στρατιωτών. Ο Λούτσε κατάφερε να πάρει μια ανάσα προτού επιστρέψει στην μάχη, αποτελειώνοντας τους Magitek με την βοήθεια του Πέλνα. Προτίμησε να επιτεθεί με τις λεπίδες του και απέφυγε την χρήση μαγείας του πάγου ή συνεχόμενων τεχνικών στρέβλωσης-κρούσης, προλαμβάνοντας με αυτό τον τρόπο μια ολοκληρωτική αδράνεια.

Με την απαραίτητη οικονομία στις αλλεπάλλες στρεβλώσεις -ως αναγκαία δράση για την γρήγορη και σχετικά αθόρυβη διαφυγή τους- οι δύο Glaives κατάφεραν να βγουν κρυφά από το φρούριο. Ενώ ήταν συγκεντρωμένοι στην μεθοδευμένη υποχώρηση, ο Πέλνα χρησιμοποίησε ένα Υψηλό Φίλτρο προς όφελος του Λούτσε. Ήταν αναγκαίο για τον τραυματισμένο πολεμιστή, έτσι ώστε εκείνος να διατηρήσει τις αντοχές του κατά την έξοδο τους από το εχθρικό έδαφος. [2]

* * *

Μόλις έφτασαν στην τοποθεσία της κατασκήνωσης, ο Glaive από την βορειοδυτική Cleigne βρισκόταν σε κατάσταση αδράνειας· τουλάχιστον όμως, οι δύο μαχητές ήταν ασφαλείς πλέον. Ο φύλακας του στέμματος πλησίασε τους νεαρούς άνδρες και ρώτησε για ποιό λόγο είχαν λείψει νωρίτερα. Φυσικά, δεν παρέλειψε να επισημάνει πως είχε προσέξει την πληγή του ενός και ζήτησε αμέσως να πληροφορηθεί τι είχε συμβεί.

Ο Λούτσε Λάζαρους παραδέχτηκε την τολμηρή πρωτοβουλία του—είχε φύγει από την προστατευμένη ζώνη των κατασκηνωτών, σκοπεύοντας να συλλέξει παραπάνω στοιχεία προς χάρη της ομάδας και ανέφερε τα ευρήματα του.

Ο αρχηγός που καταγόταν από την πρωτεύουσα του Lucis, επεξεργάστηκε τις νέες πληροφορίες στο νου του, "Με βάση όσα έχουμε δει από παλαιότερες αποστολές, η συγκεκριμένη ποσότητα και το είδος του ορυκτού, μαρτυρά την πρόθεση των αντιπάλων να ενισχύσουν το πυροβολικό σύστημα των ενάεριων θωρηκτών τους [3]. Φαίνεται πως για άλλη μια φορά, θα επιχειρήσουν να προκαλέσουν ένα ρήγμα στον αόρατο θόλο που προστατεύει την Insomnia." Αποφάνθηκε ο επικεφαλής φύλακας του στέμματος κι έπειτα συμπλήρωσε, "Θα επικοινωνήσω σύντομα με τον Βασιλιά Ρέγκις ώστε να βεβαιωθώ πως δεν υπάρχει κάτι άλλο που θα ήθελε να ερευνήσουμε όσο είμαστε στην Duscae. Έκανες εξαιρετική δουλειά, Λάζαρους· ωστόσο, διακινδύνευσες την ακεραιότητα σου, όπως και αυτή ενός ακόμη μέλους της ομάδας που ήθελε να σιγουρευτεί για την δική σου ασφάλεια. Όπως και να 'χει, είναι πρωτίστως ευθύνη του διοικητή Ντράουτος να αξιολογήσει τους χειρισμούς σου. Εγώ από την πλευρά μου, ενδιαφέρομαι να ολοκληρωθεί η αποστολή με τον καλύτερο δυνατό τρόπο."

Τους συμβούλεψε να ξεκουραστούν και να φροντίσουν τυχόν τραύματα που υπέστησαν. Έπειτα τους άφησε μόνους.

"Λάζαρους, δεν είχες αγοράσει ένα φίλτρο Elixir πρόσφατα; Θα μπορούσες να το είχες χρησιμοποιήσει νωρίτερα. Εννοώ στην μάχη με τους Magitek." Είπε ο Πέλνα στον συμπολεμιστή του ενώ ξεκουράζονταν.

"Το δώρισα." Απάντησε ήρεμα ο Λούτσε καθώς ετοίμαζε τον υπνόσακο. Μερικά λεπτά πριν, είχε φροντίσει το τραυματισμένο μάγουλο του με την χρήση ενός μικρού καθρέπτη και τα κατάλληλα είδη πρώτων βοηθειών.

"Δεν περίμενα να ακούσω κάτι τέτοιο. Πώς και έτσι;"

Ο αποδέκτης της ερώτησης απλά χαμογέλασε και ακούμπησε τον δείκτη του χεριού του, μπροστά από τα χείλη του.

"Α, ώστε είναι μυστικό~ Θα έχεις του λόγους σου...και αυτοί οι λόγοι είναι μάλλον σοβαροί, υποθέτω. Λοιπόν, είναι ώρα για ξεκούραση. Τα λέμε αύριο πάλι."

Όταν ο άνδρας από την Galahd μπήκε στον υπνόσακο του, νόμισε πως θα αποκοιμιόταν αμέσως λόγω της εξάντλησης, αλλά κάτι τέτοιο δεν συνέβη. Πίσω από τα κλειστά του βλέφαρα, ανακάλυψε πως όλες οι σκέψεις συγκεντρώνονταν γύρω από την Βανέσσα Μάρσιν, την συμπολεμίστρια που είχε γνωριστεί πρόσφατα μέσω των προπονήσεων τους. Αφιερώναν κάποιες ελεύθερες ώρες κρατώντας συντροφιά ο ένας στον άλλο, όπως όταν επισκέπτονταν την βιβλιοθήκη ή όποτε εξερευνούσαν τους δρόμους της πρωτεύουσας. Ο Λούτσε ευχαριστιόταν κάθε στιγμή που μοιράζονταν και έβλεπε πως κι εκείνη χαιρόταν να είναι κοντά του, είτε συναντιούνταν μόνοι τους, είτε έβγαιναν ως παρέα με άλλα μέλη της ομάδας.

Πριν από λίγες μέρες, η κοπέλα είχε γιορτάσει τα 19α γενέθλια της, όμως ο Λούτσε δεν κατάφερε να της ευχηθεί κατ' ιδίαν λόγω της αποστολής. Ο ίδιος δεν ενέκρινε την χρήση του ασύρματου σε μια τέτοια ξεχωριστή περίσταση· πέρα από αυτό, βρισκόταν εκτός εμβέλειας λόγω της μεγάλης απόστασης μεταξύ τους, αλλά και εξαιτίας του μαγικού θόλου που προστάτευε ολόκληρη την Insomnia.

Κάθε φορά που έφερνε την Βανέσσα στο προσκήνιο των προσωπικών συλλογισμών του, μια γλυκύτατη θέρμη τύλιγε την καρδιά του. Είχε την αίσθηση πως οτιδήποτε καλό ή φωτεινό υπήρχε μέσα του, βρισκόταν σε σωστή τροχιά και γι' αυτό ένιωθε πιο θαρραλέος, αποφασιστικός και ευτυχής.

_"Εκείνο το βράδυ, εγκατέλλειψα την σχετική άνεση του υπνόσακου -ή την προοπτική του ύπνου- και ατένισα τον έναστρο ουρανό της Duscae, ρωτώντας τον εαυτό μου τι είχε συμβεί μέσα στην καρδιά μου από την ώρα που έφυγα μακριά από την πρωτεύουσα, έστω κι αν η απομάκρυνση αυτή ήταν προσωρινή... _

_Η ερώτηση αντήχησε πολλές φορές, μα αντί για μια συγκεκριμένη απάντηση, αισθανόμουν μια πρωτόγνωρη θέρμη, η οποία θύμιζε τα ανοιξιάτικα βράδια με πανσέληνο κοντά στις ολόδροσες, φυσικές πηγές της Galahd. Το χέρι μου ακουμπούσε επάνω στο στήθος μου, σαν να προσπαθούσα να καταλάβω κάτι παραπάνω σχετικά με αυτό το συναίσθημα. Σαν να έψαχνα κάτι το χειροπιαστό που θα επέτρεπε στην λογική να προσεγγίσει την ουσία της αληθινής χαράς..._

_Για άλλη μια φορά, η ίδια ερώτηση με επισκέφτηκε... έψαξα τις λογισμούς μου, δεν βρήκα την λύση στο αίνιγμα, αλλά αντίθετα, ανακάλυψα μια επιθυμία: πως θα ήθελα να έχω την Βανέσσα δίπλα μου, να βλέπουμε μαζί εκείνα τα αστέρια και να την ρωτώ αν η διάταξη των αστερισμών διαφέρει στον ουρανό της παραθαλάσσιας πατρίδας της. Κι έπειτα θα της έλεγα κι εγώ ποιά άστρα κυριαρχούν στον ουρανό πάνω από τα βουνά όπου γεννήθηκα. Κι αντί για το δικό μου χέρι ν' ακουμπά απάνω στην καρδιά μου, θα 'θελα να ήταν το δικό της...νιώθοντας απολύτως σίγουρος πως αν συνέβαινε κάτι τέτοιο, η επαναλαμβανόμενη ερώτηση δεν θα είχε λόγο να υφίσταται. Κατάλαβα τότε πως η απάντηση που έψαχνα, ήταν ήδη εκεί. Απλώς δίσταζα να την αντιμετωπίσω. _

_Ήμουν ερωτευμένος μαζί της. Η συνειδητοποίηση ήταν ισχυρή και τρυφερή ταυτόχρονα. Υπερέβαινε οποιαδήποτε εξήγηση κι αν προσπαθούσα να δώσω. Χρειάστηκε να απουσιάσω από το πλευρό της Βανέσσα για μερικές μέρες, και η μεταξύ μας απόσταση, την έφερε ακόμη πιο κοντά στις σκέψεις μου. _

_Το επόμενο πρωί, παρακολούθησα τον ήλιο να υψώνεται αργά πάνω από τους μακρινούς, μπλε λόφους της __Duscae __και σκεφτόμουν πόσο αγαπούσα το βλέμμα της__, __όπως και την γαλήνη και την αποφασιστικότητα που έβλεπα μέσα σ' αυτό. Υπήρξαν στιγμές κατά την διάρκεια της αποστολής που θέλησα τόσο να της μιλήσω ή να ακούσω την φωνή της. Ταυτόχρονα, ένιωθα ήσυχος επειδή εκείνη ήταν ασφαλής στην Insomnia και αναρωτιόμουν αν εξασκούνταν στην στρέβλωση ακόμη κι έπειτα από την σειρά των ιδιωτικών μαθημάτων μας._

_Και σκεφτόμουν πως καθώς θα επέστρεφα στην πόλη μαζί με την ομάδα μου, εκείνο που ήθελα περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο, ήταν να την ξαναδώ._"

* * *

_Προσωπικές μεταφράσεις 21ου Κεφαλαίου_: [1] Στρέβλωση-κρούση: warp-strike. Μια τεχνική που αξιοποιείται από την ομάδα Kingsglaive και τα μέλη της οικογένειας Κάελουμ.

[2] Υψηλό Φίλτρο: Hi-Potion. Το γνωστό φίλτρο θεραπείας που χρησιμοποιούν οι χαρακτήρες του game.

[3] Ιπτάμενα (ή εναέρια) θωρηκτά: τα επονομαζόμενα Dreadnought. Χειρίζονται από αξιωματικούς της Αυτοκρατορίας.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**XXII**_

[ Τέλη Ιουλίου, 751 Σ.Ε. ]

Ο Χάγκεν έδειχνε ικανοποιημένος μετά την ακρόαση της διήγησης, "Ώστε συνέβη κάτω από τα άστρα της Duscae, έπειτα από την έρευνα στην στρατιωτική βάση." Μονάχα για λίγο, χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα προς την φωτογραφική κάμερα που ήταν ακουμπισμένη στα γόνατα του. "Όταν επέστρεψες στην Insomnia, συναντήθηκες με την Βανέσσα για να μιλήσετε;"

Ο βασιλικός μαχητής κοίταξε την σύζυγο του, θέλοντας να της δώσει έναυσμα να απαντήσει εκείνη στην απορία του Χάγκεν.

"Συναντηθήκαμε στην είσοδο της πολυκατοικίας όπου έμενε ο Λούτσε, μπροστά από τον τοίχο με το γκράφιτι." Είπε η αδελφή του.

"Α, μήπως αναφέρεσαι στον χρωματιστό τοίχο που είδαμε από το άλμπουμ του κινητού τηλεφώνου σου;"

"Σωστά, αυτός είναι."

"Αρέσει πολύ στην Βανέσσα εκείνο το σύνθετο γκράφιτι. Όταν άρχισε να επισκέπτεται το διαμέρισμα όπου έμενα πριν παντρευτούμε, έκανε πάντοτε κάποιο θετικό σχόλιο γι' αυτό το σχέδιο." Ο Λούτσε την κοίταξε με αγάπη και χάιδεψε μια τούφα μαλλιών που είχε μπερδευτεί στο πρόσωπο της κοπέλας λόγω του θαλασσινού ανέμου.

Ενόσω βρίσκονταν στην περιοχή του Φάρου της Lucinia, αποφάσισαν να εξερευνήσουν την απομονωμένη ακτή που βρισκόταν σε χαμηλότερο επίπεδο. Καθώς κατέβαιναν τα στενά, πέτρινα σκαλοπάτια, ο άνδρας από την βορειοδυτική Cleigne είχε το νου του στον περιβάλλοντα χώρο, σκεπτόμενος την ύπαρξη της αυτοκρατορικής βάσης η οποία είχε εγκατασταθεί σε όχι και τόσο μακρινή απόσταση.

Η ηρεμία εκείνης της ακρογιαλιάς ήταν εκπληκτική· το ψιθύρισμα μικρών, αλλά συχνών κυμάτων της θάλασσας, συνέθετε μια χαλαρωτική μελωδία. Όταν ο ήλιος άρχισε να γέρνει προς την δυτική πλευρά του ορίζοντα, οι τρεις ταξιδιώτες ανέβηκαν τα σκαλιά. Ο καθένας από αυτούς, στάθηκε σε διαφορετικά σημεία της υπερυψωμένης τοποθεσίας, προκειμένου να θαυμάσουν τον Φάρο. Το ρυθμικό φως του είχε ήδη ανάψει, λαμποκοπώντας με έναν τρόπο ο οποίος δημιούργησε ανάμικτα συναισθήματα στα μέλη της συντροφιάς—νοσταλγία, ελπίδα, θάρρος αλλά και μια φευγαλέα θλίψη για κάτι απροσδιόριστο που αφορούσε είτε το παρελθόν ή το μέλλον του Άστρου στο οποίο ζούσαν.

Κατά την επιστροφή τους στο κέντρο της πόλης, συνάντησαν μια ομάδα στρατιωτών Magitek εν κινήσει. Η πρώτη ενστικτώδης αντίδραση του Λούτσε, ήταν να στρίψει απότομα το τιμόνι, κατευθύνοντας το ιδιωτικό όχημα προς την άκρη του δρόμου. Την ίδια στιγμή, η Βανέσσα έσφιγξε την λαβή ενός από τα ξιφίδια που χρησιμοποιούσε, θέτοντας τον εαυτό της σε ετοιμότητα για μάχη.

Η αυτόματη αντίδραση τους διήρκησε παρά μόνο για ελάχιστα λεπτά· έπειτα θύμησαν στον εαυτό τους ότι τα εδάφη της Lucinia ανήκαν επισήμως στην Αυτοκρατορία και οι Magitek δεν θα επιτίθονταν αν δεν το επιχειρούσαν πρώτοι οι Glaives.

Ο νεαρότερος Μάρσιν ήταν ο μόνος μεταξύ των τριών που δεν αισθάνθηκε να απειλείται. Ήταν συνηθισμένος στην ιδέα και την εικόνα των ρομποτικών φρουρών να περιπολούν τους δρόμους.

"Δεν πρόκειται να σας πειράξουν, ούτε γνωρίζουν πως κατοικείτε μόνιμα στην πόλη του στέμματος..." Μίλησε χαμηλόφωνα ο έφηβος από το πίσω κάθισμα, θέλοντας να καθησυχάσει τους συγγενείς του. Όταν οι ταξιδιώτες επανήλθαν κανονικά στον ασφαλτωμένο δρόμο, εκείνος συμπλήρωσε, "Ακόμη και το γεγονός ότι το αμάξι σας διαθέτει πινακίδες από την Insomnia, δεν θα προκαλούσε κάποιου είδους πρόβλημα. Οι μοναδικές πόλεις της Eos στις οποίες κατασκευάζονται χερσαία οχήματα διαφόρων τύπων, είναι η Insomnia και η Gralea. Οπότε, θα ήταν ανήκουστο να ενοχοποιηθεί κάποιος για την προέλευση του αυτοκινήτου του."

Το ζευγάρι γνώριζε βεβαίως αυτή την πληροφορία—γι' αυτό δεν είχαν διστάσει να ταξιδέψουν μακριά από την πρωτεύουσα του Lucis. Ωστόσο, έπειτα από χρόνια συμπλοκών με τους ρομποτικούς στρατιώτες, η αντίδραση τους ήταν απολύτως κατανοητή και αναμενόμενη.

Η προσοχή της Βανέσσα παρέμεινε τεταμένη μέχρι την άφιξη τους στο κέντρο. Έχοντας υπόψη το γεγονός ότι ο Λούτσε ήταν τραυματισμένος και ο αδελφός της, ευάλωτος στην μάχη, δεν σκόπευε να επαναπαυτεί. Είχε κοντά της δύο αγαπημένα πρόσωπα τα οποία ήταν έτοιμη να προστατεύσει απέναντι σε οποιοδήποτε κίνδυνο.

Το αυτοκίνητο ελάττωσε ταχύτητα καθώς διέσχιζε πολυσύχναστες οδούς. Εκείνη την ώρα, αρκετά οχήματα μετακινούνταν στην ζεστή άσφαλτο, όπως ακριβώς και το τετράθυρο κόμπακτ των τριών ταξιδιωτών.

"Λούτσε, μπορείς να κάνεις μια στάση σε κάποιον από τους κεντρικούς φούρνους; Θέλω να αγοράσω ένα ψωμί για εμάς." Πρότεινε ο Χάγκεν. "Τα Chocobo δεν άφησαν ούτε ψίχουλο από αυτό που τους έδωσα."

"Εντάξει. Θυμάμαι έναν φούρνο εδώ κοντά ο οποίος μου άρεσε. Ελπίζω να είναι ακόμη ανοιχτός." Συμφώνησε ο άνδρας που οδηγούσε. Εντοπίζοντας ένα ασφαλές σημείο στην άκρη του δρόμου, πάρκαρε εκεί προσωρινά. Το κατάστημα βρισκόταν στο απέναντι πεζοδρόμιο και ήταν φωτισμένο. Η παρουσία κάποιων πελατών που έλεγχαν τις βιτρίνες με τα φρεσκοψημένα προϊόντα, ήταν εμφανής.

"Ωραία η επιλογή που έκανες." Σχολίασε απαλά η Βανέσσα, κοιτώντας τον σύζυγο της. "Σε αυτό το κατάστημα, δεν είναι ασυνήθιστο να ξεφουρνίζουν υπέροχο ψωμί ή άλλες λιχουδιές ακόμη και αργά το απόγευμα. Αυτή είναι μια πρακτική των ιδιοκτητών που έχει διατηρηθεί για πολλές δεκαετίες."

"Ενδιαφέρον. Έχουμε έναν τέτοιο φούρνο και στην Galahd. Ελπίζω πως λειτουργεί ακόμα."

Στο μεταξύ, ο Χάγκεν είχε λύσει την ζώνη ασφαλείας και βγήκε προσεκτικά από το όχημα, έχοντας μαζί του τα απαραίτητα χρήματα. Ο Λούτσε έσβησε την μηχανή και μέσα στην ησυχία του αυτοκινήτου, η Βανέσσα αισθάνθηκε πιο συνειδητά την ύπαρξη ενός ανησυχητικού προαισθήματος. Αναστέναξε από μέσα της, σταυρώνοντας τα δάχτυλα της μεταξύ τους. Η εικόνα της περιπολίας των Magitek, παρέμενε πεισματικά μέσα στο μυαλό της...

Ο έφηβος από την Tenebrae βρισκόταν εντός του μαγαζιού, περιμένοντας να παραλάβει τον άρτο που είχε επιλέξει. Οι δικοί του άνθρωποι τον παρακολουθούσαν μέσα από το τζάμι. Κάποια στιγμή, η νεαρή γυναίκα έστρεψε το βλέμμα της σε άλλο σημείο, κοιτώντας αφηρημένη το κλειστό ντουλάπι που βρισκόταν μπροστά από την θέση του συνοδηγού.

Ένιωσε τον Λούτσε να αναδεύεται ξαφνικά στην θέση του, σαν να είχε προσέξει κάτι ασυνήθιστο και ήθελε να το παρατηρήσει καλύτερα. Η Βανέσσα δεν έκανε κάποια κίνηση, παρά μόνο όταν άκουσε εκείνα τα λόγια από τον σύντροφο της, "Αυτός δεν είναι ο Κάλιγγο Ούλντορ;"

Μετά από το άκουσμα εκείνου του ονόματος, η απορία και η συναισθηματική ένταση καθρεπτίστηκαν μονομιάς στο πρόσωπο της κοπέλας. Εστίασε αμέσως την προσοχή προς την κατεύθυνση όπου βρισκόταν ο Χάγκεν, θέλοντας να ελέγξει -πριν από οτιδήποτε άλλο- αν ο αδελφός της κινδύνευε.

Προς μεγάλη της έκπληξη, ο αυτοκρατορικός ταξίαρχος στον οποίο αναφέρθηκε ο Λούτσε, είχε σταθεί ακριβώς απέναντι από τον Χάγκεν· και οι δύο βρίσκονταν έξω από το κατάστημα απ' όπου ο έφηβος είχε αγοράσει ένα φρέσκο καρβέλι.

"Πρέπει να πάω εκεί αμέσως...!" Αναφώνησε η μεγαλύτερη εκ των δύο αδελφών, λύνοντας αστραπιαία την ζώνη ασφαλείας που φορούσε.

"Βανέσσα, περίμενε! Δεν γίνεται να αντιδράσουμε σπασμωδικά. Μείνε στο αμάξι, θα το αναλάβω εγώ." Είπε ο Λούτσε σε σοβαρό τόνο, κοιτάζοντας την κατευθείαν στα μάτια. "Ας είμαστε ψύχραιμοι· ο Ούλντορ δεν έχει κανέναν λόγο να πειράξει έναν νόμιμο πολίτη του Niflheim." Έλυσε την δική του προστατευτική ζώνη και αφού άνοιξε την πόρτα, διέσχισε τον δρόμο, φτάνοντας κοντά στον κουνιάδο του.

"...Κατάλαβα. Οι σπουδές στο σχολείο φυσικά και πρέπει να θεωρούνται η πρώτη σου προτεραιότητα. Φαντάζομαι ότι ήρθες εδώ για να δεις κάποιους συγγενείς, έτσι δεν είναι;" Αυτά ήταν τα λόγια του Κάλιγγο, τα οποία ο υποδιοικητής των Kingsglaive κατάφερε να ακούσει, πλησιάζοντας πιο κοντά.

Ενστικτωδώς, ο Χάγκεν στράφηκε προς τον Λούτσε και ο ταξίαρχος έκανε το ίδιο. Ο άνδρας από την Galahd διατήρησε την αυτοκυριαρχία του, αποφεύγοντας στην αρχή να κοιτάξει τον Κάλιγγο.

"Όλα εντάξει, Χάγκεν; Πήρες το ψωμί;" Τον ρώτησε. Έπειτα χαιρέτισε τυπικά τον αξιωματικό.

"Συγγενής των Μάρσιν;" Ρώτησε ξερά ο μεγαλύτερος σε ηλικία άνδρας.

"Όχι, απλώς κηδεμόνας για όσο θα βρίσκεται ο έφηβος στην πόλη. Μου ανατέθηκε αυτός ο ρόλος." Αποκρίθηκε λακωνικά ο Λούτσε.

"Μάλιστα. Μόλις πριν από λίγο έλεγα στον μικρό ότι θα ήταν καλύτερα να επιστρέψει στην Piztala όπου κατοικεί μόνιμα. Η κατάσταση στην πόλη της Lucinia είναι κάπως κρίσιμη και ίσως χειροτερέψει."

"Τι συμβαίνει ακριβώς;" Ρώτησε με απόλυτη ψυχραιμία ο βασιλικός μαχητής. Ήταν σίγουρος ότι ο Κάλιγγο Ούλντορ δεν τον είχε αναγνωρίσει, ούτε φαινόταν ιδιαίτερα καχύποπτος.

"Υπό κανονικές συνθήκες, η Lucinia παραμένει ασφαλής χάρη στην προστασία του Niflheim. Όμως χθες το απόγευμα, υπήρξε ένα απρόοπτο ατύχημα με την μεταφορά φυλακισμένων θηρευτών. Αυτοί θα χρησιμοποιούνταν σε εργαστηριακά πειράματα που διενεργούνται στην πρωτεύουσα. Κάποιοι το έσκασαν και οι στρατιώτες Magitek ανέλαβαν την εξόντωση των πιο επιθετικών από αυτούς. Αναμένουμε ολική επιτυχία σε αυτό το εγχείρημα, αλλά ίσως κάποιοι πολίτες βρεθούν σε κίνδυνο." Ο Ούλντορ έκανε μια παύση, κοιτώντας τον Χάγκεν προτού συνεχίσει, "Μάλλον θα χρειαστεί να επιστρέψεις νωρίτερα στην Tenebrae. Το πολιτικό αεροσκάφος Magitek που ήταν προγραμματισμένο να φύγει μεθαύριο στις 18:00, θα αναχωρήσει τελικά την επόμενη μέρα το πρωί στις 7:50, για λόγους ασφαλείας των πολιτών."

"Εξαιτίας της απόδρασης κάποιων θηρευτών;" Ρώτησε με δυσπιστία ο Λούτσε.

"Όχι. Μάθαμε πριν λίγο ότι μια ομάδα φυλάκων του στέμματος που ακολουθούν διαταγές του βασιλιά, κατασκοπεύουν την περιοχή και ίσως προκαλέσουν μπελάδες. Δεν θέλουμε οι αθώοι ταξιδιώτες της Αυτοκρατορίας να έχουν τυχόν μπλεξίματα με αυτά τα αποβράσματα." Εξήγησε ο ταξίαρχος, "Ειδικά οι ανήλικοι πολίτες του Niflheim, πρέπει να προστατεύονται. Φρόντισε λοιπόν για την ασφάλεια του νεαρού." Πρόσθεσε, απευθυνόμενος στον υποτιθέμενο κηδεμόνα. Έπειτα, ο βλοσυρός ταξίαρχος συνέχισε την πορεία του, μπαίνοντας σε στρατιωτικό όχημα που ήταν σταθμευμένο σε μακρινή απόσταση.

* * *

"Θα έπρεπε να είχα πάει εγώ στην θέση σου." Είπε κατηγορηματικά η Βανέσσα στον συμπολεμιστή της, αφότου εκείνος επέστρεψε μαζί με τον Χάγκεν, "Ένας τραυματισμένος Glaive, είναι συνετό να δέχεται την προστασία συμμάχου που δεν υποφέρει σωματικά από μια προηγούμενη μάχη. Αυτό δεν μας είχαν διδάξει οι εκπαιδευτές μας;" Επεσήμανε καθώς βρίσκονταν καθ' οδόν.

"Ναι. Δεν ήθελα όμως να σε αφήσω να κινδυνεύσεις, ούτε να παρασυρθείς, ενδεχομένως, από μιας έντονη ανησυχία." Απάντησε ο σύντροφος της, έχοντας τα μάτια στον δρόμο. "Τείνουμε να είμαστε προστατευτικοί ο ένας με τον άλλο. Παρ' όλα αυτά, υπάρχουν περιπτώσεις στις οποίες κάποιος από τους δύο -είτε εσύ, είτε εγώ- είναι προτιμότερο να αναλαμβάνει τα ηνία μιας δράσης."

Παρακινημένη από ένα αίσθημα δυσαρέσκειας, η μαχήτρια δεν αποπειράθηκε να συνεχίσει εκείνη την συζήτηση. Ο άνδρας από την Galahd ένιωσε το προσωρινό χάσμα μεταξύ τους και ήλπισε ότι αυτό θα επιλυόταν σε διαφορετικό χρόνο, πιθανώς όταν θα έμεναν μόνοι τους.

Η Βανέσσα γύρισε να κοιτάξει τον αδελφό της μέσα από το κενό που υπήρχε μεταξύ των δύο μπροστινών θέσεων, "Στ' αλήθεια θα χρειαστεί να φύγεις αύριο το πρωί;"

"Θα έφευγα σύμφωνα με την προγραμματισμένη πτήση -δύο μέρες προτού γυρίσετε στην Insomnia- αλλά εφόσον δεν θα υπάρξει άλλο αεροπλάνο πριν την δική σας αναχώρηση, προτιμώ να ταξιδέψω νωρίτερα. Δίχως εσάς, ή τους γονείς, θα ήταν επώδυνο για εμένα να παραμείνω στην Lucinia, έστω και για ένα βράδυ, έχοντας ως κύρια συντροφιά τις αναμνήσεις." Είπε ο Χάγκεν, αποκαλύπτοντας τις προσωπικές του σκέψεις χωρίς δισταγμό.

"Το καταλαβαίνω αυτό που λες. Μακάρι να είχαμε περισσότερο χρόνο." Η φωνή της πρωτότοκης κόρης, ακούστηκε μουδιασμένη, αλλά ταυτόχρονα αντικατόπτριζε την αποδοχή της σχετικά με τους διαφορετικούς δρόμους που θα επέλεγαν.

"Μου φαίνεται πως όσες μέρες κι αν είχαμε στην διάθεση μας, θα θέλαμε να μιλήσουμε παραπάνω..." Υπήρχε κάτι στην χροιά του μικρότερου αδελφού, η οποία θύμισε στην κοπέλα την ημέρα που η ίδια ανακοίνωνε τα σχέδια της να καταταχθεί στην ομάδα Kingsglaive. Άραγε, η οικογένεια που κατοικούσε πλέον στο πρώην σπίτι των Μάρσιν, είχε επιλέξει να κρατήσει εκείνο το μεγάλο τραπέζι με το σκούρο βαθούλωμα στην επιφάνεια του;

Οι τρεις ταξιδιώτες έφτασαν αισίως στην κατοικία όπου φιλοξενούνταν. Η γειτονιά ήταν ήσυχη. Δεν άκουσαν κάποιον περίοικο ή περαστικό να διαμαρτύρεται για την εμφάνιση θηρευτών κοντά στα σπίτια τους. Αυτό θα μπορούσε να σημαίνει πως είτε οι Magitek είχαν εκπληρώσει τον σκοπό τους, είτε οι θηρευτές είχαν απλωθεί σε διαφορετικά -και ίσως πιο απομονωμένα- σημεία της ευρύτερης περιοχής, όπως η seh'le dehna.

"Λούτσε, πώς ήσουν τόσο βέβαιος ότι ο ταξίαρχος δεν θα σ' αναγνώριζε; Την ίδια ερώτηση θα έκανα και στην Βανέσσα, σε περίπτωση που ερχόταν εκείνη για να ελέγξει τι συνέβαινε." Ο Χάγκεν δεν αγνοούσε την διαφωνία που είχε νωρίτερα το ζευγάρι· θεωρούσε ότι ήταν άδικο να υπάρχει ένταση ανάμεσα στους δύο αγαπημένους λόγω μιας τυχαίας, απρόβλεπτης συνάντησης.

"Δεν ήμουν απόλυτα σίγουρος, γι' αυτό και ήθελα να απαλλάξω την αδελφή σου από έναν τέτοιο ρίσκο." Αποκρίθηκε ο μεγαλύτερος άνδρας, ενώ συζητούσαν στο κεντρικό δωμάτιο του σπιτιού. "Πράγματι αναρωτήθηκα αν ο Κάλιγγο θα με αναγνώριζε, μολονότι δεν φορώ κανένα διακριτικό των Kingsglaive ή τον θυρεό της Insomnia. Βασίστηκα στο γεγονός ότι η στολή των Glaives επιτρέπει την χρήση κουκούλας, προκειμένου να κρύβουμε ή να προφυλάσσουμε τα πρόσωπα μας κατά την διάρκεια της μάχης."

Και οι τρεις παρευρισκόμενοι γνώριζαν ότι ο Κάλιγγο Ούλντορ ήταν εξουσιοδοτημένος να διοικεί στρατιές Magitek καθώς και να πιλοτάρει θωρακισμένα, μαχητικά ρομπότ. Έδειχνε ακλόνητη αφοσίωση στους σκοπούς της Αυτοκρατορίας και συγκαταλεγόταν μεταξύ των σημαντικότερων αντιπάλων της Insomnia αλλά και των Glaives.

Απευθυνόμενη στον αδελφό της, η Βανέσσα εξέφρασε μια σκοτεινή υποψία η οποία δεν την είχε εγκαταλείψει, "Μου φάνηκε πως ο Κάλιγγο σε γνωρίζει καλά." Ένιωσε παράξενα καθώς πρόφερε εκείνες τις λέξεις, αλλά αυτό ήταν ένα θέμα που έπρεπε να ξεκαθαριστεί. Ο Λούτσε επιδοκίμασε την υποψία της συζύγου του σιωπηλά, μ' ένα βλέμμα.

"Όταν μεταναστεύσαμε στην Tenebrae, ο ταξίαρχος βοήθησε τον πατέρα μας να αποκατασταθεί γρηγορότερα στον επαγγελματικό τομέα, χάρη σε κάποιες γνωριμίες. Ωστόσο, η μητέρα κι εγώ, έχουμε συναντήσει αυτόν τον άνδρα ελάχιστες φορές· παραξενεύτηκα που με αναγνώρισε τόσο εύκολα."

Η κοπέλα επεξεργάστηκε τις πληροφορίες που μόλις είχε ακούσει, μην θέλοντας να αποκαλύψει το αληθινό βάρος των ανησυχιών της. Δεν είχε καμία πρόθεση να πανικοβάλλει το νεαρότερο μέλος της οικογένειας· έκρινε όμως ότι θα ήταν πρέπον να τον συμβουλέψει, "Ο Κάλιγγο Ούλντορ είναι ένας ανήθικος αξιωματικός. Θα προχωρούσε σε αδίστακτα εγκλήματα προκειμένου να εξυπηρετηθούν τα συμφέροντα του. Όσοι εργαζόμαστε για την ανεξαρτησία του Lucis, ξέρουμε καλά αυτή την πτυχή της προσωπικότητας του. Σε παρακαλώ να πεις στον πατέρα να μην τον εμπιστεύεται τυφλά."

Ο Χάγκεν κούνησε το κεφάλι του σκεφτικός, χωρίς να απορρίπτει την έγνοια της μαχήτριας. Έπειτα, ο κουνιάδος του -ο οποίος καθόταν απέναντι του- απυήθηνε σ' εκείνον μια ερώτηση, "Μήπως θυμάσαι αν ο κύριος Μάρσιν ανέφερε ότι η Βανέσσα κατοικεί μόνιμα στην πόλη του στέμματος; Ή αν έκανε οποιαδήποτε αναφορά στον ρόλο που επιτελεί εκεί η κόρη του;"

"Τίποτα από τα δύο δεν συνέβη. Όλοι στην οικογένεια συμφωνήσαμε να λέμε ότι η Βανέσσα επέλεξε να μείνει σε κάποια κατεχόμενη επαρχία του Lucis και αποφεύγουμε τις λεπτομέρειες."

Τα λόγια του έφηβου καταλάγιασαν, ως κάποιο βαθμό, την ανησυχία των δύο Glaives.

"Εκτιμώ την στάση που κρατάτε. Εξάλλου γνωρίζω ότι η απόφαση της φυγής μου, σας στενοχώρησε..." Είπε χαμηλόφωνα η γυναίκα από την Lucinia, κοιτώντας τον Χάγκεν με τον οποίο κάθονταν μαζί στον μεγάλο καναπέ.

"Ακόμη κι έτσι, ποτέ δεν θα σου κάναμε κακό. Ούτε εγώ, ούτε οι γονείς. Έχεις καταφέρει πολλά και είμαι ευγνώμων που με στήριξες σε μια πολύ δύσκολη περιπέτεια. Τέτοιου είδους πράγματα δεν ξεχνιούνται."

Μετά από λίγη ώρα, ο νεαρότερος επισκέπτης ξεκίνησε την ετοιμασία των αποσκευών του για το αυριανό ταξίδι. Τα δύο αδέλφια μελαγχόλησαν, κι ας προσπάθησαν να μην το δείξουν. Όταν η Βανέσσα ανέβηκε για λίγο στην κρεβατοκάμαρα, παρατήρησε ότι τα πέταλα του serine'h dillis είχαν σχεδόν μαραθεί. Κατέβασε το βάζο στην κουζίνα, ξέροντας ότι το φρέσκο νερό δεν θα αρκούσε για να συνεφέρει το τριαντάφυλλο. Κοιτάζοντας το, γεννήθηκε μια ιδέα στο μυαλό της.

"Χάγκεν, πιστεύεις ότι η Piztala διαθέτει το κατάλληλο κλίμα για καλλιέργεια ρόδων της Lucinia;"

Εκείνη την στιγμή, ο επισκέπτης ήταν σκυμμένος πάνω από τον μεγάλο σάκο του, τακτοποιώντας ορισμένα ρούχα. Σταμάτησε ό,τι έκανε και κοίταξε την αδελφή του η οποία στεκόταν πίσω από την νησίδα.

"Σε ολόκληρη την Tenebrae και ειδικότερα στις περιοχές γύρω από την έπαυλη Fenestala, αναπτύσσονται πολλά είδη φυτών και λουλουδιών. Στον κήπο του σπιτιού μας, φροντίζουμε διάφορα ενδημικά είδη. Όμως δεν γνωρίζω πως θα αντιδρούσε το συγκεκριμένο άνθος εάν μεγάλωνε στην αυλή που έχουμε τώρα..." Ανέφερε ο έφηβος.

"Τα τριαντάφυλλα που φυτρώνουν στην πόλη που γεννηθήκαμε, αγαπούν την θαλάσσια αύρα... Εφόσον η τωρινή σου πατρίδα βλέπει προς το Πέλαγος Sather, πιστεύω ότι θα μπορούσαν να ζήσουν κι εκεί, αναδεικνύοντας την ομορφιά τους." Συλλογίστηκε η Βανέσσα, αγγίζοντας με τις άκρες των δαχτύλων τα ταλαιπωρημένα πέταλα του δικού της serine'h dillis. "Έχω αυτό το ρόδο, το οποίο πρόσφερε σ' εμένα ο Λούτσε κατά την διάρκεια της πρώτης από κοινού περιήγησης μας στην πόλη. Έχει μαραθεί αρκετά. Όμως οι σπόροι του θα παραμείνουν φρέσκοι για πολύ μεγαλύτερο διάστημα. Τι θα έλεγες αν έπαιρνες μερικούς στην Tenebrae; Το ίδιο θα κάνω κι εγώ, μήπως μπορέσω να καλλιεργήσω το ενδημικό ρόδο στην Insomnia. Αν τα καταφέρουμε, θα μας θυμίζει τις μέρες του Καλοκαιριού που συναντηθήκαμε έπειτα από τόσο καιρό."

"Καλή ιδέα!" Συμφώνησε ο Χάγκεν, "Η μητέρα θα χαρεί. Έλεγε ότι της έλειπαν τα τριαντάφυλλα από την Lucinia και ότι της θυμίζουν πάντοτε εσένα. Σίγουρα θα εκτιμήσει ένα τέτοιο δώρο."

Η Βανέσσα συγκινήθηκε με την απάντηση και έγνεψε χαμογελώντας. Διαχώρισε τους σπόρους με την χρήση ενός μαχαιριού και τους έπλυνε προσεκτικά. Τοποθέτησε μερικούς σε ένα πλαστικό σακουλάκι και τους υπόλοιπους, τούς φύλαξε για την ίδια. Έπειτα βγήκε στον κήπο, κρατώντας στα χέρια της τα απομεινάρια του serine'h dillis με σκοπό να τα αφήσει στο χώμα, δίπλα στο δένδρο όπου εκείνη και ο Λούτσε είχαν προσέξει δύο μέρες νωρίτερα μια ενδημική κουκουβάγια.

Ο βασιλικός μαχητής βρισκόταν ήδη έξω, απολαμβάνοντας την δροσιά και τα χρώματα του δειλινού που απλώνονταν στον ουρανό. "Δεν ήρθε η κουκουβάγια απόψε." Σχολίασε, όταν η Βανέσσα στάθηκε δίπλα του. Ενστικτωδώς, κοίταξαν και οι δύο το ψηλότερο δένδρο που κοσμούσε τον αίθριο χώρο της οικίας.

"Είναι κάπως νωρίς για εκείνη... Ίσως έρθει αργότερα." Απάντησε η αγαπημένη του. Έπειτα αναφέρθηκε στην απόφαση της να συλλέξει τους σπόρους του ρόδου, δίνοντας μερικούς στον Χάγκεν.

"Καλά έκανες, Βανέσσα. Εκείνο το άνθος πράγματι θα μαραινόταν κάποια στιγμή. Όμως η ύπαρξη του, είναι πιθανό να συνεχιστεί μέσω αυτών των σπόρων. Θα έχει ενδιαφέρον να δούμε αν ένα θαλασσινό τριαντάφυλλο μπορεί να μεγαλώσει στην προσφυγική συνοικία της πόλης του στέμματος."

Το φως του ήλιου υποχωρούσε πίσω από τις στέγες περιποιημένων κατοικιών και οι λάμπες του δρόμου θα άναβαν σε λίγο. Ο άνεμος ήταν απαλός καθώς εισχωρούσε μέσα από τα φύλλα, προκαλώντας κάθε τόσο, ένα παρατεταμένο θρόισμα.

"Ώστε ήθελες να δεις τα αστέρια της Duscae, μαζί μου, εκείνο το βράδυ που ήσουν μακριά." Η φωνή της κοπέλας ήταν βελούδινη και ψιθυριστή καθώς πρόφερε αυτά τα λόγια. Τα δάχτυλα του ενός χεριού της, τυλίχτηκαν γύρω από την παλάμη του Λούτσε. Η λαβή της δεν αρκούσε για να καλύψει ολόκληρη την διάμετρο, λόγω της διαφοράς στο μέγεθος των χεριών τους.

Πέρα από το ελαφρύ άγγιγμα, εκείνος αισθάνθηκε και την ματιά της Βανέσσα επάνω του. Στο βλέμμα της, είδε την ντροπαλή λάμψη των πρώτων ημερών της σχέσης που επέλεξαν να δημιουργήσουν. Η καρδιά του σκίρτησε από την απλότητα και την ομορφιά εκείνης της στιγμής.

"Όπως σου είχα πει πιο παλιά, η διάταξη των αστεριών που λάμπουν πάνω από τις γενέτειρες μας, πράγματι διαφέρει." Είπε η Βανέσσα, συμπληρώνοντας, "Μετά την δύση του ήλιου, τα κυρίαρχα άστρα που εμφανίζονται πρώτα από τα υπόλοιπα στον ουρανό, μοιάζουν να ξεκινούν το ταξίδι τους από διαφορετικά σημεία του ορίζοντα. Εντούτοις, αργά την νύχτα και καθώς πλησιάζει το ξημέρωμα, η τροχιά τους πάνω από την Galahd και την Lucinia, τείνει να έχει περισσότερες ομοιότητες, παρά διαφορές."

"Τότε, θα μπορούσε να πει κανείς ότι οι τροχιές ταυτίζονται... Και ό,τι φαίνεται πως διαφέρει ανάμεσα στα άστρα που βλέπουμε, στην πραγματικότητα κουβαλά την ίδια ουσία, το ίδιο φως." Συλλογίστηκε ο Λούτσε, κρατώντας κι εκείνος το χέρι της Βανέσσα.

"Ναι...είτε είμαστε κοντά στην θάλασσα, είτε πάνω στην κορυφή ενός βουνού, το αστρικό φως δεν αλλάζει. Είναι αυτό που φώτιζε και τους δύο από εμάς, πριν ακόμη συναντηθούμε, αλλά και μετά, όταν βρήκαμε ο ένας τον άλλο στην πόλη του στέμματος."

Ένα ζευγάρι αθόρυβες, επιβλητικές φτερούγες έφεραν την ενδημική, τρανή κουκουβάγια ανάμεσα στις φυλλωσιές του δένδρου που η ίδια ήξερε. Κανείς από τους δύο ανθρώπους που βρίσκονταν στον κήπο, δεν είχε αντιληφθεί την άφιξη της. Το πρόσωπο της Βανέσσα ήταν κρυμμένο στον ώμο του Λούτσε, ενώ τα μάτια εκείνου ήταν στραμμένα στην γυναίκα που λάτρευε, κρατώντας την στην αγκαλιά του, όπως ακριβώς είχε ονειρευτεί εκείνη την νύχτα στην Duscae.

Δεν ήταν σίγουρος αν εκείνη εξακολουθούσε να έχει ενστάσεις αναφορικά με την πρωτοβουλία του να περιφρουρήσει ο ίδιος τον Χάγκεν, έστω και τραυματισμένος. Πάντως, θα ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να πείσει κάποιος τον Λούτσε ότι δεν είχε λάβει την σωστή απόφαση. Ήθελε να προφυλάξει τους ανθρώπους του, την οικογένεια του. Θα μπορούσε βεβαίως να εκφράσει ανοιχτά την απορία που είχε ενώ απολάμβαναν την αγκαλιά τους και την θέα των αστεριών· μα η θέληση του άνδρα να μην διαταραχθεί η γαλήνη και η τρυφερότητα που ένιωθε τόσο εκείνος όσο και η Βανέσσα, αποδείχτηκε τελικά ισχυρότερη.

* * *

:·: _**Εθνοτική γλώσσα της Galahd **_:·: (_πρωτότυπη μυθοπλασία της συγγραφέα_)

seh'le dehna : μυστική παραλία

serine'h dillis : άνθος του ξημερώματος (γνωστό και ως ρόδο της Lucinia)


	23. Chapter 23

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**XXIII**_

Στον νου του μαχητή από την Galahd, υπήρχε η εξακριβωμένη ιδέα πως ακόμη και οι κλειδωμένες πόρτες ή τα ασφαλισμένα παράθυρα δεν συνέβαλλαν πάντοτε στην πλήρη αποτροπή ενός κινδύνου, ειδικότερα αν αφορούσε μια ασυνήθιστα απειλητική κατάσταση. Μέσα στην ησυχία και το σκοτάδι της κάμαρας, ο Λούτσε θυμόταν τις στιγμές που είχαν συντελέσει στην διάλυση των αρχικών ψευδαισθήσεων και στη συνειδητοποίηση της αλήθειας που εκείνος αποδεχόταν.

Δίπλα του, η Βανέσσα στριφογύριζε αργά κάτω από τα λεπτά σκεπάσματα, όπως συνήθιζε ορισμένες φορές λίγο πριν αποκοιμηθεί. Οι γυμνοί της ώμοι φωτίζονταν από την λάμψη του κεριού. Το θρόισμα των μικρών κινήσεων της απάνω στα σεντόνια, διέκοπτε κάθε τόση την νυχτερινή σιωπή.

Όταν εκείνη βρήκε την θέση που αναζητούσε και ο ύπνος κατέλαβε το σώμα της, ο Λούτσε αγκάλιασε την αγαπημένη του με προσεκτικές κινήσεις. Μετά την ένταση που δημιουργήθηκε εξαιτίας του αυτοκρατορικού ταξίαρχου και της παρουσίας των Magitek, ο μαχητής ήταν σίγουρος πως δεν θα κατάφερνε να κοιμηθεί αν δεν ένιωθε πως η Βανέσσα ήταν προφυλαγμένη μέσα στην αγκαλιά του.

Εκείνο το βράδυ, είχαν κλείσει εντελώς τα παραθυρόφυλλα και δεν θα τα άνοιγαν αν πρώτα δεν ξημέρωνε. Η σκέψη των θηρευτών που είχαν δραπετεύσει, παρακίνησε τους φιλοξενούμενους να ασφαλίσουν το σπίτι όσο καλύτερα γινόταν. Νωρίτερα, μια σοβαρή υποψία είχε περάσει από το μυαλό των δύο Glaives—ίσως μέσα σ' εκείνα τα κλουβιά ή κιβώτια μεταφοράς, να μην υπήρχαν μονάχα θηρευτές, αλλά και daemon.

Αν όντως κάποια από τα πλάσματα που είχαν ξεφύγει ήταν daemon και εξακολουθούσαν να περιπλανιούνται κρυφά από τις περιπολίες, τότε ο φωτισμός των δρόμων θα απομάκρυνε την παρουσία τους από κατοικημένες περιοχές. Δεν έλειπε η φωταγώγηση από την γειτονιά των τριών επισκεπτών, ωστόσο οι Glaives βεβαιώθηκαν ότι είχαν γρήγορη πρόσβαση στα όπλα τους, για οποιοδήποτε ενδεχόμενο.

Μολονότι προσπάθησαν, κανείς από τους δύο δεν κοιμήθηκε αρκετά καλά. Μικροί ήχοι όπως ο τριγμός των παραθυρόφυλλων λόγω ενός ξαφνικού ανέμου, ή κάποιος απροσδιόριστος θόρυβος στα ασφαλτωμένα μονοπάτια γύρω από την οικία, έθετε τους μαχητές σε ενστικτώδη συναγερμό, ή προκαλούσε έστω ένα πετάρισμα των βλεφάρων, συνοδευμένο με μια νυσταγμένη εκπνοή που υποδήλωνε την νευρικότητα τους. Κάποια στιγμή κατάφεραν να αποκοιμηθούν, σκεπτόμενοι ότι τους καλοκαιρινούς μήνες, ο ήλιος ανέτειλε πιο νωρίς και οι τυχόν σκοτεινοί περιπλανητές είτε θα έλιωναν κάτω από το φυσικό φως, είτε θα έψαχναν βιαστικά μια κρυψώνα προτού εντοπιστούν και εξολοθρευτούν από τους Magitek.

Γύρω στις 5:30 το πρωί και λίγα λεπτά προτού ηχήσει ο βόμβος αφύπνισης από το κινητό τηλέφωνο της Βανέσσα, εκείνη σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι, θέλοντας να πιεί ένα ποτήρι φρέσκο νερό. Η υποψία φωτός που τρύπωνε μέσα από τις γρίλιες, δημιούργησε σ' εκείνη ένα αίσθημα ανακούφισης. Το νέο, ηλιόλουστο ξημέρωμα δεν θα αργούσε να φανεί.

Έχοντας ξεγλιστρήσει απαλά από το αγκάλιασμα του Λούτσε, ακούμπησε τις άκρες των ποδιών της στο ξύλινο δάπεδο και στάθηκε όρθια. Τέντωσε το σώμα της, απαλύνοντας έτσι το μούδιασμα των μυών, χωρίς να διαταράξει τον ύπνο του άνδρα που βρισκόταν στο ίδιο δωμάτιο.

Ο Χάγκεν είχε ένα μικρό περιθώριο χρόνου πριν ξεκινήσει την δική του μέρα· ως εκ τούτου, η αδελφή του δεν θα έσπευδε να τον ξυπνήσει αμέσως.

Ένα από τα επιτραπέζια φωτιστικά του κεντρικού δωματίου, άπλωνε την λάμψη του μέσα στον χώρο και η Βανέσσα υπέθεσε ότι ίσως είχε μείνει αναμμένο όλη την νύχτα. Ό,τι κι αν ίσχυε, ο έφηβος είχε ήδη ανοίξει τα μάτια του και το πρόσωπο εκείνου, έδειχνε ξεκούραστο—σίγουρα δεν φαινόταν σαν να μην είχε κοιμηθεί μια ολόκληρη νύχτα.

"Καλημέρα~ Δεν περίμενα πως θα σε έβρισκα ξυπνητό τόσο νωρίς." Η φωνή της κοπέλας ήταν ψιθυριστή.

"Ναι...είχα το νου μου στην πτήση. Ήλπιζα ότι θα ξυπνούσες κι εσύ περίπου την ίδια ώρα ώστε να μιλήσουμε παραπάνω." Απάντησε ο Χάγκεν με παρόμοια ένταση στην φωνή του, χαμογελώντας νωχελικά. Ανακάθισε στον στρωμένο καναπέ, στερεώνοντας πρώτα το πλατύ μαξιλάρι στον λευκό τοίχο κι έπειτα ακούμπησε την πλάτη του εκεί.

"Φυσικά και μπορούμε να μιλήσουμε προτού πλυθείς και ντυθείς." Η Βανέσσα γέμισε ένα ποτήρι με δροσερό νερό και αφού ήπιε και την τελευταία γουλιά, άφησε το γυάλινο σκεύος επάνω στην λεία επιφάνεια της νησίδας.

"Αυτός ο πόλεμος θα τελειώσει κάποια στιγμή, έτσι δεν είναι;" Δεν υπήρξε κάποιο ίχνος διστακτικότητας στον τρόπο που διατύπωσε ο έφηβος την ερώτηση.

Η αδελφή του μόλις είχε βολευτεί επάνω στον καναπέ, όπως είχε κάνει και την προχθεσινή νύχτα που συνομιλούσαν για ώρες. Εκτός από το αμάνικο νυχτικό της, φορούσε και μια λεπτή ρόμπα η οποία την προφύλασσε από την δροσιά και την έντονη υγρασία του ξημερώματος. "Ναι, αυτό θέλουμε όλοι. Πρέπει όμως οι κατακτητές να απωθηθούν μακριά από την ήπειρο και να περιοριστούν στα δικά τους εδάφη, πέρα από τον ωκεανό—σε όσα δηλαδή απέκτησε ο Αυτοκράτορας με κληρονομικό δικαίωμα. Πιστεύω ότι όταν διασφαλίσουμε την αυτονομία της Cleigne και της Cavaugh, οι μάχες θα λήξουν. Η επανάκτηση καίριων τμημάτων των δύο αυτών επαρχιών, θα είναι καθοριστική για τον πόλεμο και την τελική νίκη της Insomnia."

"Ο Λούτσε ανέφερε σε κάποια συζήτηση ότι οι περισσότεροι Glaives κατάγονται από την Cleigne. Ίσως είναι αφελής η ερώτηση, αλλά ποιό θα ήταν το πραγματικό νόημα της αυτονομίας αν πολλοί από αυτούς χάνονταν στο πεδίο της μάχης; Θα άξιζε τον κόπο;"

"Αυτή η απορία μπορεί να απαντηθεί μόνο από το κάθε μέλος της ομάδας ξεχωριστά. Για κάποιους θα άξιζε τον κόπο, ίσως επειδή έχασαν τα πάντα μετά την εισβολή. Οι μάχες δίνουν νόημα όχι μονάχα στην ζωή τους, αλλά και σε μια πιθανή απώλεια αυτής."

"Δεν καταλαβαίνω. Η ζωή είναι ό,τι πολυτιμότερο έχει ο καθένας."

"Αρκεί η ουσία της να μην πληγώνει κάποιον ακατάπαυστα και σκληρά, Χάγκεν. Μπορεί να σου φαίνεται περίπλοκο ή ακατανόητο και μάλλον είναι καλύτερα έτσι. Εσύ έχεις μια καθημερινότητα που αγαπάς και αξίζει να βιωθεί. Αυτό πρέπει να σκέφτεσαι."

"Ναι, αλλά...δεν θέλω να χάσω εσένα ή τον Λούτσε για χάρη της Cleigne. Είστε πιο σημαντικοί για εμένα από την Cleigne!"

Η Βανέσσα ακούμπησε το χέρι της επάνω στο δικό του, "Εκείνο που με κινητοποιεί να πολεμώ, είναι η ιδέα πως πρέπει να διακοπεί η απληστία του Niflheim. Το πρόβλημα με την απληστία, έγκειται στο γεγονός ότι συχνά είναι ακόρεστη· αργά ή γρήγορα, αυτή η λεπτομέρεια επιφέρει αρνητικές συνέπειες στην ζωή των ανθρώπων. Υπό μια τέτοια συνθήκη, πάντοτε θα υπήρχε ο κίνδυνος να χαθεί κάτι σημαντικό... Οι ιμπεριαλιστικές πολιτικές του Αυτοκράτορα έχουν εγκαθιδρύσει μια πραγματικότητα την οποία ο κάθε άνθρωπος του Άστρου, επιλέγει να αντιμετωπίζει διαφορετικά."

Ο Χάγκεν έσφιγξε απαλά το χέρι της αδελφής του, νιώθοντας την επιθυμία να παρατείνει κάπως τον χρόνο που είχαν στην διάθεση τους. Καθόλου δεν ήθελε να σκέφτεται το ενδεχόμενο να χάσει την Βανέσσα ή τον κουνιάδο του εξαιτίας του Niflheim. Ήλπιζε πως αυτό δεν θα συνέβαινε ποτέ. Εξάλλου ήταν και οι δύο πολύ δυνατοί και θα έβρισκαν τον τρόπο να θριαμβεύουν σε κάθε μάχη.

"...Όταν λήξουν οι εχθροπραξίες, θα ήταν ωραίο αν μπορούσατε να έρθετε στην Piztala. Μπορώ να σας ξεναγήσω. Το σίγουρο είναι πως μέχρι τότε, θα έχω μάθει οτιδήποτε αφορά την γεωγραφία της." Πρότεινε ο έφηβος, θέλοντας να αλλάξει τον τόνο της συζήτησης.

"Η Piztala είναι ίσως η μοναδική περιοχή της Tenebrae που θα ήθελα να επισκεφτώ. Δεν έχω ξεπεράσει εντελώς την υψοφοβία μου και κρίνοντας από τις φωτογραφίες που έχω δει, η μορφολογία εδάφους θα ενεργοποιούσε τον προσωπικό μου φόβο."

"Υποψιάζομαι τότε ότι οι φωτογραφίες που είδες, απεικονίζουν τις περιοχές γύρω από την έπαυλη Fenestala. Σ' εκείνα τα εδάφη, η φύση πράγματι αντιστέκεται στους νόμους της βαρύτητας. Αυτή η παράξενη ιδιαιτερότητα δεν χαρακτηρίζει ολόκληρο το τέως βασίλειο. Υπάρχουν άλλα μέρη της Tenebrae που έχουν παρόμοια μορφολογικά χαρακτηριστικά με την πόλη που κατοικώ."

Η πρωινή λάμψη του ήλιου άρχισε να γίνεται εντονότερη και η χρήση της επιτραπέζιας λάμπας δεν ήταν πια αναγκαία. Η Βανέσσα σηκώθηκε για λίγο από την θέση της, ανοίγοντας τα παραθυρόφυλλα του δωματίου. Ελάχιστα λευκά σύννεφα κάλυπταν τον ουρανό εκείνη την ώρα. Σίγουρα ήταν μια κατάλληλη μέρα για ταξίδι με αεροπλάνο.

"Πλησιάζουν τα γενέθλια σου. Απ' ό,τι φαίνεται, δεν θα μπορέσω να είμαι εκεί για τον καθιερωμένο εορτασμό. Σκέφτομαι όμως να στείλω το δεύτερο γράμμα μου νωρίτερα αυτή την χρονιά, μαζί με κάποιο δέμα, ως δώρο γενεθλίων." Η μαχήτρια εξέφρασε εκείνον τον συλλογισμό ενώ στεκόταν δίπλα στο μεγάλο παράθυρο.

"Δεν χρειάζεται να ξοδέψεις παραπάνω gil αν τα χρειάζεσαι για άλλες επείγουσες ανάγκες..." Απάντησε ο αδελφός της με ένα ντροπαλό χαμόγελο. "Πάντως, εφόσον δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα, θα ήθελα ένα ρετσίνι βιολιού από την πόλη του στέμματος, έτσι ώστε να συγκρίνω την υφή του μ' εκείνο της Tenebrae που έχεις κι εσύ τώρα."

"Α, καλή ιδέα! Γνωρίζω σε ποιό κατάστημα να ψάξω για τις καλύτερες ποικιλίες."

Η Βανέσσα ανέβηκε στον επάνω όροφο για να ντυθεί, ώστε να είναι έτοιμη να ξεπροβοδίσει τον Χάγκεν. Στο λιγοστό φως, εντόπισε τα ρούχα που χρειαζόταν μέσα από την ιματιοθήκη. Ο Λούτσε δεν είχε ξυπνήσει ακόμα, οπότε η σύντροφος του συνέχισε την πρωινή ετοιμασία στο μπάνιο του ίδιου ορόφου.

Όταν βγήκε, έχοντας τα μαλλιά της δεμένα σε μια καλοχτενισμένη, χαμηλή πλεξίδα, ο νεαρότερος ταξιδιώτης ήταν ήδη έτοιμος. Λίγο αργότερα, ο άνδρας από την βορειοδυτική Cleigne είχε αντιληφθεί την κινητικότητα μέσα στο σπίτι, παρ' ότι κανένα από τα αδέλφια δεν είχε κάνει ιδιαίτερο θόρυβο. Καλημέρισε την Βανέσσα πριν εκείνη ανοίξει τα παραθυρόφυλλα της κρεβατοκάμαρας κι έπειτα σηκώθηκε, φορώντας τα ρούχα που επέλεγε συνήθως για τις ώρες που βρίσκονταν στο σπίτι.

Υπήρχε χρόνος για ένα ελαφρύ πρωινό και οι επισκέπτες δοκίμασαν το ψωμί που είχε αγοράσει την προηγούμενη μέρα ο Χάγκεν.

"Το αεροσκάφος θα σε πάει κατευθείαν στην Piztala;" Ρώτησε ο Λούτσε.

"Όχι, δεν νομίζω. Εφόσον τηρηθεί το ίδιο δρομολόγιο με αυτό που είχε προγραμματιστεί, θα προσγειωθούμε στην Succarpe. Έπειτα θα επιβιβαστώ στο τραίνο—το Magna Fortia αν το γνωρίζετε. Χρειάζομαι δύο μεταφορικά μέσα, όπως ακριβώς κι όταν ερχόμουν σ' εσάς." Εξήγησε το νεαρότερο μέλος στους συγγενείς του.

"Έχεις αρκετά χρήματα μέχρι να φτάσεις στο σπίτι;" Η αδελφή του θα προτιμούσε να υπήρχε μια απ' ευθείας πτήση. Έτσι θα ένιωθε λιγότερη ανησυχία σχετικά με την επιστροφή του Χάγκεν.

"Ναι, εξάλλου έχω πληρώσει εισιτήρια με επιστροφή. Προσωπικά δεν αγχώνομαι για το ταξίδι. Όμως, αισθάνομαι κάποια θλίψη που θα πρέπει να χωριστούμε..."

"Αυτό είναι απολύτως λογικό. Κι εγώ νιώθω το ίδιο. Ίσως μαζί με αυτό το συναίσθημα, μπορείς να συμπεριλάβεις και την χαρά για όσα σε περιμένουν στον τόπο άφιξης σου." Η σκέψη της Βανέσσα ελάφρυνε κάπως την προοπτική του αποχωρισμού.

"Εννοείται. Ανυπομονώ να μοιραστώ τα νέα με τους γονείς μας."

"Μόλις πέρασε αυτή η σκέψη από το μυαλό μου: ίσως την επόμενη φορά που θα συναντηθούμε, ο Χάγκεν θα έχει ήδη ενηλικιωθεί." Παρατήρησε ο Λούτσε, απευθυνόμενος στην σύντροφο του.

"Πράγματι. Σε δύο χρόνια, θα είναι στην ίδια ηλικία που ήμουν εγώ όταν έφυγα από την Lucinia... Το κύλισμα του χρόνου φαίνεται τόσο παράξενο μερικές φορές. Λες και ο χρόνος κυλά διαφορετικά, ανάλογα σε ποιά περιοχή της Eos βρισκόμαστε."

"Ό,τι κι αν συμβεί, είτε ιδωθούμε πριν ή μετά την ενηλικίωση μου, ελπίζω αυτή η συνάντηση να συμπέσει με καλύτερους καιρούς για όλους εμάς." Ο έφηβος κρατούσε στα χέρια του μια λεπτή φέτα ψωμιού καθώς πρόφερε αυτά τα λόγια. Αισθάνθηκε να συγκινείται, αλλά συγκράτησε τον εαυτό του. Τύλιξε εκείνη την φέτα μέσα σε χαρτί κουζίνας, θέλοντας να την έχει μαζί του, κατά την διάρκεια του ταξιδιού.

"Αυτή είναι μια πολύ ωραία ευχή. Το ίδιο εύχομαι κι εγώ." Συμφώνησε ο άνδρας από την Galahd καθώς σηκώνονταν όλοι από το τραπέζι. Χαιρέτισε τον κουνιάδο του στο κατώφλι της οικίας και παρακολούθησε τα δύο αδέλφια να απομακρύνονται. Εκείνη η εικόνα με τον Χάγκεν να κουβαλά την αποσκευή του καθώς πλησίαζε στο αυτοκίνητο που θα οδηγούσε η Βανέσσα, θύμισε στον Λούτσε την ημέρα της δικής του αποχώρησης από την ορεινή πατρίδα.

* * *

Το πολιτικό αεροσκάφος Magitek θα παραλάμβανε τους επιβάτες από μια φυλασσόμενη τοποθεσία, δυτικά των βόρειων λόφων της πόλης. Αρκετά αυτοκίνητα διέσχιζαν τα ελικοειδή μονοπάτια μεταφέροντας συγγενείς, φίλους ή συνέταιρους που θα ταξίδευαν στην ήπειρο του Niflheim.

"Το Πέλαγος Sather είναι κατάλληλο για κολύμβηση;" Ρώτησε η Βανέσσα ενώ οδηγούσε με χαμηλή ταχύτητα, λόγω της κινητικότητας κατά μήκος των στενών δρόμων.

"Ναι, αλλά μόνο τον Ιούλιο και τον Αύγουστο. Τους υπόλοιπους μήνες, η θερμοκρασία της θάλασσας είναι πολύ χαμηλή. Επίσης, τα κύματα αποκτούν μεγάλο ύψος όταν η κατεύθυνση των ανέμων προέρχεται από τις νότιες περιοχές της ηπείρου, δηλαδή την επαρχία Vogliupe, η οποία είναι εντελώς καλυμμένη με χιόνι και πάγο. Όπως γνωρίζεις, εκεί βρίσκεται το Ρήγμα Ghorovas, το επίκεντρο του ηπειρωτικού παγετώνα."

"Επομένως το κλίμα της Vogliupe επιδρά κάποιες φορές σ' εκείνο της Tenebrae, έστω κι αν το τέως βασίλειο δεν καλύφθηκε ποτέ με αιώνιο πάγο."

"Σωστά. Η εναλλαγή των εποχών στην Tenebrae δεν άλλαξε μετά από εκείνη την μεγάλη μάχη [1]. Πάντως, οι δύο μήνες που προανέφερα, δεν είναι οι μοναδικοί κατά τους οποίους εξασκούμαι στην κολύμβηση. Οι θερμαινόμενες πισίνες στα γυμναστήρια, επιτρέπουν το κολύμπι οποιαδήποτε εποχή του χρόνου, με ένα μικρό αντίτιμο." Ο Χάγκεν ακουγόταν πολύ ευχαριστημένος καθώς αποκάλυπτε αυτή την πληροφορία.

"Η πισίνα και η θάλασσα είναι τόσο διαφορετικές· αλλά κι εγώ που κατοικώ στην Insomnia, δεν έχω άλλη εναλλακτική, παρά μόνο την πισίνα, σε περίπτωση που θέλω να κολυμπήσω. Η κοντινότερη ακτή που έχουμε είναι η Vannath και δεν επιτρέπεται στους Glaives να απομακρύνονται από την πρωτεύουσα. Μπορούμε να βγαίνουμε από την πόλη του στέμματος μονάχα όταν έχουμε κληθεί σε αποστολή ή στις μεγάλες άδειες, όπως αυτή που δικαιούμασταν ο Λούτσε κι εγώ."

Βαριά οπλισμένοι Magitek φρουρούσαν το υπερσύγχρονο αεροσκάφος. Βλέποντας τους μέσα από το μπροστινό τζάμι, η μαχήτρια έθεσε τον εαυτό της σε κατάσταση επιφυλακής, κι ας γνώριζε ότι μάλλον δεν θα συνέβαινε τίποτε απρόοπτο. Στάθμευσε το αμάξι στον χώρο που προοριζόταν για τα χερσαία οχήματα, όπως ακριβώς έκαναν και άλλοι. Έσβησε την μηχανή και αφού εκείνη και ο αδελφός της βγήκαν έξω, η Βανέσσα ξεκλείδωσε τον χώρο των αποσκευών ώστε ο Χάγκεν να πάρει τον σάκο του. Τις στιγμές εκείνες, η νεαρή γυναίκα έριχνε κάθε τόσο μια ενστικτώδη, επιφυλακτική ματιά προς το σημείο όπου είχε συγκεντρωθεί ένα πλήθος από ρομποτικούς στρατιώτες.

"Βανέσσα, να προσέχεις." Της απευθύνθηκε ο Χάγκεν, μιλώντας σε χαμηλή ένταση. "Με καθησυχάζει το γεγονός ότι έχεις παντρευτεί έναν εξαιρετικό άνθρωπο και προπονείσαι τακτικά, έχοντας αποκτήσει συνάμα πολύτιμη εμπειρία σε αποστολές. Έχε επίσης στο νου σου πως κανείς από την οικογένεια δεν σε λησμονεί, έστω κι αν δεν είναι δυνατό να σε στηρίξουμε άμεσα..."

"Αδελφέ μου, είναι απολύτως σημαντικό να ξέρω πως είστε καλά και ότι εσύ χτίζεις το παρόν και το μέλλον με δημιουργικότητα και σύνεση. Χαίρομαι όποτε λαμβάνω θετικά νέα."

Ο Χάγκεν ένευσε συγκινημένος, χαμηλώνοντας για λίγο τα μάτια. Έπειτα, άφησε τον σάκο στο έδαφος και αγκάλιασε την Βανέσσα, όπως τότε που ήταν και οι δύο παιδιά. Το αγκάλιασμα των δύο αδελφών περίκλειε όλα εκείνα τα συναισθήματα των οποίων η ένταση δεν ήταν εύκολο να εκφραστεί με λέξεις. Ό,τι κι αν γινόταν ολόγυρα τους, όσο κι αν άλλαζε ο κόσμος ή οι αποστάσεις μεταξύ τους, ο συγγενικός δεσμός που μοιράζονταν, ήταν άθραυστος και ακλόνητος από τις σκιές των μαχών μεταξύ των δύο μεγάλων ηπείρων.

"Μην ξεχάσεις να τεστάρεις το καινούριο ρετσίνι βιολιού που σου έφερα... Οι μελωδίες που ερμηνεύεις, ας ηχούν πάντοτε με τον τρόπο που αξίζει να ακουστούν." Της είπε ο έφηβος που θα επέστρεφε στην Tenebrae.

"Σ' ευχαριστώ, Χάγκεν. Είναι πολύ όμορφο αυτό που είπες." Η Βανέσσα έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω για να κοιτάξει το πρόσωπο του αδελφού της, "Καλή επάνοδο."

Περνώντας τον έλεγχο των εισιτηρίων -καθώς και εκείνον που αφορούσε τις αποσκευές- με την χρήση σύγχρονων, ηλεκτρονικών μέσων, ο νεαρός ταξιδιώτης ανέβηκε την φορητή σκάλα που επέτρεπε στους επιβάτες να διαβούν την είσοδο του αεροσκάφους. Σαράντα λεπτά αργότερα, όλοι οι ταξιδιώτες είχαν τακτοποιηθεί στις θέσεις και η αυτόματη μεταλλική πόρτα της εισόδου έκλεισε. Ελάχιστος μηχανικός θόρυβος παρήχθη κατά την ομαλή, κατακόρυφη απογείωση και το αεροπλάνο κατευθύνθηκε δυτικά της Lucinia, διασχίζοντας τον καταγάλανο ουρανό.

Ενώ στεκόταν δίπλα στο ιδιωτικό όχημα κι αφού το αεροσκάφος χάθηκε από το οπτικό της πεδίο, η νεαρή γυναίκα επέτρεψε στα δάκρυα που είχε συγκρατήσει, να κυλήσουν ελεύθερα πλέον στο πρόσωπο της. Παρά την θλίψη που ένιωθε, αντιλαμβανόταν την αναγκαιότητα να ξεκινήσει την πορεία της στο κέντρο της πόλης, έτσι ώστε να αποφύγει τυχόν ανεπιθύμητες επαφές με αυτοκρατορικούς αξιωματικούς. Μπήκε στο αμάξι και άναψε την μηχανή. Η θέα της άδειας θέσης του συνοδηγού, την πονούσε, αλλά η ασφάλεια του Χάγκεν ήταν πιο σημαντική από την θέληση της αδελφής του να τον έχει κοντά της μέχρι την τελευταία μέρα των διακοπών.

Οδηγώντας με σχετικά χαμηλή ταχύτητα λόγω των συνεχόμενων στροφών του λόφου, η Βανέσσα εντόπισε τον ταξίαρχο Ούλντορ στους πρόποδες της πλαγιάς. Εκεί υπήρχαν μερικά σπίτια και λίγα καταστήματα που πωλούσαν τρόφιμα και φάρμακα. Παρέκκλινε από την αρχική της πορεία, στρίβοντας το τιμόνι προς ένα σκιερό, χωμάτινο μονοπάτι απ' όπου θα μπορούσε να παρατηρήσει τον ταξίαρχο, χωρίς η δική της παρουσία να γίνει αντιληπτή από εκείνον. Η εξοικείωση της μαχήτριας με την ευρύτερη περιοχή των βόρειων λόφων, ήταν αδιαμφισβήτητα καλύτερη από εκείνη του Κάλιγγο ή οποιουδήποτε άλλου αξιωματικού που έλκυε την καταγωγή του από την ήπειρο του Niflheim.

Αναζήτησε μια βολική θέση στάθμευσης κοντά στο μισοκρυμμένο, χωμάτινο μονοπάτι, παρκάροντας το αυτοκίνητο με ευέλικτες κινήσεις και όσο πιο σύντομα γινόταν. Αν συνέβαινε κάτι ύποπτο στην γενέτειρα της, η Βανέσσα _έπρεπε_ να το μάθει, συλλέγοντας κάποια χρήσιμη πληροφορία. Μετά την έξοδο της από το ασφαλισμένο όχημα, ακολούθησε τον ταξίαρχο από απόσταση, ως πεζή. Πρόσεξε πως εκείνος συναντήθηκε και άρχισε να συνομιλεί με έναν αρκετά νεαρότερο αξιωματικό, διασχίζοντας μαζί μ' εκείνον, ένα στενό, πλακόστρωτο μονοπάτι. Ο ρυθμός με τον οποίο βάδιζαν, ήταν σχετικά αργός.

Αφού βεβαιώθηκε πως δεν υπήρχε κανείς άλλος τριγύρω, η μαχήτρια βασίστηκε στην πτητική στρέβλωση για να πλησιάσει τους δύο αυτοκρατορικούς αξιωματικούς.

Με έξοχη ακρίβεια στην ρίψη της λεπίδας κι έπειτα από δύο διαδοχικές στρεβλώσεις, η Βανέσσα μεταφέρθηκε επιτυχώς σε μια ψηλή, πέτρινη προεξοχή ενός κτιρίου, ευρισκόμενου σε δρόμο κάθετο από εκείνον που διέσχιζαν οι δύο άνδρες. Προκειμένου να μην παραχθεί ο οποιοσδήποτε θόρυβος που θα πρόδιδε την παρουσία της, η μαχήτρια δεν άφησε το ξιφίδιο να καρφωθεί στον τοίχο, αλλά αμέσως μετά την ολοκλήρωση της πρώτης στρέβλωσης, τσάκωσε την μεταλλική λαβή του όπλου στον αέρα και σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου, εκσφενδόνισε την λεπίδα ξανά, με σκοπό να βρεθεί στο τελικό σημείο που ήθελε. Αυτή ήταν η δυσκολότερη και πιο επικίνδυνη τεχνική που αφορούσε την στρέβλωση. Μόλις πρόσφατα είχε καταφέρει η Βανέσσα να την τελειοποιήσει, εκτελώντας την χωρίς φόβο.

Ισορροπώντας με άνεση στην προεξοχή, η γυναίκα από την Lucinia είχε υπολογίσει το σημείο τηλεμεταφοράς με τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε να βρίσκεται διαρκώς στα νώτα των δύο στόχων της.

"- -φυσικά θα βασιστούμε στα MA-X CUIRASS και MANIPLE εάν οι περιστάσεις το απαιτήσουν. Δεν ήρθαμε εδώ για να παίζουμε παιχνιδάκια μαζί τους, ούτε να τους δίνουμε θάρρος. Ήδη ακούγεται πως σχεδιάζουν επιχείρηση επανάκτησης των περιοχών Duscae και Leide το ερχόμενο Φθινόπωρο. Γι' αυτό στέλνουν περισσότερους Glaives και φύλακες του στέμματος έξω από την πρωτεύουσα. Κατασκοπεύουν, κρατούν σημειώσεις και προετοιμάζουν το έδαφος, αλλά δεν θα το αφήσω να περάσει έτσι." Η φωνή ανήκε στον Κάλιγγο Ούλντορ.

Οι αξιωματικοί βημάτιζαν με την ησυχία τους, δίχως να έχουν την παραμικρή ιδέα ότι κάποιος τους παρακολουθούσε. Στην συνέχεια, μίλησε ο νεαρότερος αξιωματικός, του οποίου η όψη δεν ήταν γνωστή στην Βανέσσα.

"Ό,τι και να κάνουν, δεν θα είναι αρκετό προκειμένου να μας σταματήσουν. Η ομάδα Kingsglaive βασίζεται πολύ στην χρήση της βασιλικής μαγείας. Όμως οι επιστήμονες αναπτύσσουν τρόπους ώστε όλα τα μοντέλα των θωρακισμένων ρομπότ να αντιστέκονται ακόμη περισσότερο σε τέτοιου είδους επιθέσεις. Οι μηχανές αυτές είναι αναμφίβολα φονικές. Όσες υπερφυσικές δυνάμεις κι αν δανείζονται οι κάτοικοι της Insomnia από τον μονάρχη τους, οι ίδιοι δεν παύουν να παραμένουν άνθρωποι."

Όσο μιλούσε ο άγνωστος αξιωματικός, η Βανέσσα χρειάστηκε να πραγματοποιήσει μια οριζόντια στρέβλωση, έχοντας ως σημείο άφιξης την ανοιχτή ταράτσα ενός κτιρίου. Η λεπίδα της εκσφενδονίστηκε με ακρίβεια στο απέναντι κτίριο και η μαχήτρια προσγειώθηκε ομαλά εκεί, λυγίζοντας τα γόνατα και τον κορμό μετά το γράπωμα του ξιφιδίου της.

Ευτυχώς, τα ρούχα που είχε επιλέξει για εκείνη την μέρα, δεν εμπόδιζαν τις κινήσεις του σώματος της. Φορούσε ένα άνετο υφασμάτινο παντελόνι το οποίο άφηνε τους αστραγάλους ακάλυπτους, ένα ζευγάρι χαμηλά, δετά σανδάλια και μια εφαρμοστή, κοντομάνικη μπλούζα χωρίς επιπρόσθετα στολίδια ή κορδέλες που ενδεχομένως θα μπορούσαν να δημιουργήσουν πρόβλημα σε κάποιο από τα στάδια της πτήσης ή του σκαρφαλώματος. Πάντως, θα ένιωθε πιο άνετα αν είχε φορέσει ένα ζευγάρι γάντια με κομμένα δάχτυλα ή υφασμάτινους επιδέσμους στα χέρια της. Με αυτό τον τρόπο, θα είχε ελαχιστοποιήσει τους κραδασμούς και την τριβή που προέκυπταν με κάθε κράτημα και πιάσιμο της λαβής του ξιφιδίου.

Η συζήτηση μεταξύ των δύο ανδρών συνεχίστηκε, ωστόσο είχαν αλλάξει θέμα, μιλώντας για την ασφάλεια της παραθαλάσσιας πόλης και πόσο σημαντικό ήταν το λιμάνι της, όπως και ο φάρος που χάριζε την λάμψη του μετά από κάθε δύση του ήλιου.

Μερικά μέτρα μακριά, στο μέσο μιας κυκλικής πλατείας, μια ομάδα από στρατιώτες Magitek που ήταν ακινητοποιημένοι και φαινομενικά ανενεργοί, βρίσκονταν παραταγμένοι ο ένας πίσω από τον άλλο. Η Βανέσσα προχώρησε με αθόρυβο και προσεκτικό τρόπο κατά μήκος της ταράτσας, αφουγκραζόμενη τις συνομιλίες των δύο αυτοκρατορικών πολεμιστών. Η ακοή της ήταν εξαιρετικά καλή, όπως και η ακουστική της μνήμη, προικίζοντας την βασιλική μαχήτρια με την ικανότητα να απομνημονεύει σωστά και με ακρίβεια τις πληροφορίες. Η εξάσκηση στο αγαπημένο της έγχορδο, είχε συνεισφέρει στην καλλιέργεια αυτού του χαρίσματος.

Καθώς εκείνοι προχωρούσαν πέρα από το στενό μονοπάτι που παρεμβαλλόταν μεταξύ των κτιρίων, η Βανέσσα δεν θα μπορούσε να τους ακολουθήσει κρυφά μέσω αλλεπάλληλων στρεβλώσεων—τουλάχιστον, όχι χωρίς να διατρέχει σοβαρό κίνδυνο να γίνει αντιληπτή. Ακόμη κι αν η παρουσία της κοπέλας δεν τους φαινόταν ύποπτη, εκείνη θα προτιμούσε να μην παρατηρήσουν τα χαρακτηριστικά της. Όπως συνέβαινε και με άλλους Glaives, δεν μαχόταν πάντοτε με την κάλυψη που προσέφερε η εφαρμοσμένη κουκούλα, ή το κομμάτι υφάσματος που σκέπαζε το κάτω μέρος του προσώπου τους. Μερικές φορές, κυρίως για την δική της ασφάλεια στο πεδίο της μάχης, είχε απόλυτη ανάγκη την περιφερειακή της όραση.

Είχε ήδη συλλέξει κάποια στοιχεία. Εάν οι αξιωματικοί παρέμεναν για μεγαλύτερο διάστημα στην Lucinia, θα μπορούσε να μάθει περισσότερα, είτε μόνη είτε έχοντας τον Λούτσε στο πλάι της.

Αποφάσισε να επιστρέψει στο αυτοκίνητο, εκτελώντας μια κατακόρυφη στρέβλωση ώστε να βρεθεί πάλι στο έδαφος. Πριν από αυτή την κίνηση, έλεγξε προηγουμένως την διέλευση τυχόν περαστικών στον πλακόστρωτο δρόμο ή σε άλλες παρακείμενες οδούς. Διακρίνοντας την κατάλληλη στιγμή για την στρέβλωση της, η Βανέσσα έκρυψε κατόπιν το ένα από τα δύο ξιφίδια στην θήκη που προοριζόταν για την φύλαξη του, η οποία είχε στερεωθεί σε ζώνη που κοσμούσε την μέση της κατόχου.

Με σταθερό βήμα, προχώρησε προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση από εκείνη των αξιωματικών και πλησίασε το ιδιωτικό όχημα, ξεκλειδώνοντας το με το τηλεχειριστήριο. Επιτάχυνε τον ρυθμό της αμέσως μετά το ξεκλείδωμα και κάθισε στην θέση του οδηγού, νιώθοντας ένα ήρεμο αίσθημα ανακούφισης. Αναμφίβολα είχε την δυνατότητα να επικοινωνήσει με τον Λούτσε μέσω του κινητού τηλεφώνου, ενημερώνοντας τον για το συμβάν. Ωστόσο, δεν ξεχνούσε ότι ακόμη και η θέα της ηλεκτρονικής συσκευής θα μπορούσε να προκαλέσει ανεπιθύμητους μπελάδες στην κάτοχο, αλλά και στον σύντροφο της, ειδικά αν κάποιος αξιωματικός του Niflheim την έβλεπε ιδίοις όμμασι. Γι' αυτό λοιπόν, θέτοντας σε λειτουργία την μηχανή του αυτοκινήτου, οδήγησε προς το σπίτι δίχως καν να αγγίξει το κινητό.

Καθώς κάλυπτε τις αποστάσεις, σκέφτηκε όλα τα ύποπτα ή δυσάρεστα περιστατικά που είχαν λάβει χώρα μέσα σε σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα· αρχικά, μαθεύτηκε ότι ένα πλήθος daemon είχε συγκεντρωθεί έξω από τα σύνορα της πόλης, το οποίο αργότερα αναχαιτίστηκε. Έπειτα ακολούθησε η διαφυγή των αιχμάλωτων θηρευτών που θα στέλνονταν στην Gralea· ένας αριθμός από αυτούς, κατάφερε να φτάσει μέχρι την seh'le dehna, τραυματίζοντας τον Λούτσε. Τέλος, είχε αποκαλυφθεί η υπόνοια ότι οι Niflheim σκέφτονταν να φέρουν τα θωρακισμένα ρομπότ στις ακτές της Lucinia, λόγω της παρουσίας στρατιωτικών δυνάμεων ή κατασκόπων από την Insomnia.

Ίσως υπήρχε ένας συνεκτικός δεσμός μεταξύ αυτών των γεγονότων· ένας κοινός παρανομαστής που υποδείκνυε την υποβόσκουσα ένταση σε μια πόλη που φαινόταν να επανακτά την παλιά της αίγλη, αλλά υπό την σκιά της Αυτοκρατορίας, με όρους και περιορισμούς.

Ό,τι κι αν ίσχυε, η Βανέσσα αγαπούσε την γενέτειρα της έτσι κι αλλιώς. Συνέχισε να ελπίζει για εκείνη την ημέρα που θα την έβλεπε αυτόνομη και φωτεινή, όπως το _Φέγγος_ ή Lucinia nen meesh'in, δηλαδή τον περίφημο φάρο της παραθαλάσσιας περιοχής...

* * *

_Σημειώσεις 23ου Κεφαλαίου_: Αυτό είναι το μεγαλύτερο κεφάλαιο που έχω γράψει ως τώρα για την συγκεκριμένη ιστορία. Η εκδοχή αυτή προέκυψε έπειτα από πολλή προσπάθεια και είμαι πραγματικά ικανοποιημένη με το αποτέλεσμα. Επίσης είχα την ευχαρίστηση να ξετυλίξω κάποια στοιχεία της Βανέσσα ως Glaive.

[1] Αναφορά στον πόλεμο μεταξύ του Niflheim και της Παγωμένης Άστρινης, Σίβα, η οποία νικήθηκε το 745 Σ.Ε. (μια χρονιά πριν την εγκαθίδρυση της ομάδας Kingsglaive). Το σώμα της Άστρινης κατέρρευσε στο Ρήγμα Ghorovas, ασκώντας μια μόνιμη επίδραση στο γενικότερο κλίμα της ηπείρου του Niflheim.

:·: _**Εθνοτική γλώσσα της **__**Galahd **_:·:

nen : μόριο που δηλώνει κτήση

Meesh'in : φέγγος, λαμπύρισμα


	24. Chapter 24

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**XXIV**_

Μια ομάδα στρατιωτών Magitek περιπολούσε τους δρόμους γύρω από το σπίτι όπου φιλοξενούνταν το ζευγάρι των Glaives. Παρά την ενστικτώδη ένταση που κατέλαβε αμέσως τους μύες της, η Βανέσσα παρέμεινε ψύχραιμη. Έστριψε το αυτοκίνητο προς έναν διαφορετικό δρόμο, έχοντας την πρόθεση να σταθμεύσει μακριά από την είσοδο της οικίας. Μολονότι οι πινακίδες του οχήματος δεν αρκούσαν για να ενοχοποιήσουν κάποιον, η οδηγός θεώρησε αναγκαία την λήψη προληπτικών μέτρων. Ως χειρίστρια της τεχνικής Libra, διακρινόταν για την φυσική της τάση να προλαμβάνει πιθανούς κινδύνους με όποιον τρόπο θεωρούσε καταλληλότερο. Σε καμία περίπτωση δεν θα ήθελε να διακινδυνέψει την ασφάλεια της ιδιοκτήτριας του σπιτιού.

Ο εντοπισμός μιας ελεύθερης θέσης, επετεύχθη σε παρακείμενο δρόμο· εκεί υπήρχαν σταθμευμένα κι άλλα οχήματα. Λίγο πριν βγει η Βανέσσα από το αμάξι, μελέτησε τον περιβάλλοντα χώρο, θέλοντας να δει αν κυκλοφορούσαν αξιωματικοί της Αυτοκρατορίας τριγύρω. Τίποτα ύποπτο δεν υπέπεσε στην αντίληψη της. Κράτησε στο χέρι της την μικρή τσάντα που περιείχε τα κλειδιά, το κινητό τηλέφωνο και μερικά gil. Χωρίς καθυστέρηση, ασφάλισε τις πόρτες με το τηλεχειριστήριο και περπάτησε προς το σπίτι. Παραμένοντας διαρκώς σε εγρήγορση, έφτασε έξω από την είσοδο του κήπου με τα ψηλά δένδρα.

Οι οπλισμένοι Magitek συνέχισαν να βρίσκονται εκεί κοντά. Η μαχήτρια κοίταξε την ομάδα με διακριτικότητα, ελέγχοντας κάθε κίνηση του σώματος της προκειμένου να μην υπάρξουν σημάδια έντασης, εχθρότητας ή επιφύλαξης. Το συγκεκριμένο είδος στρατιωτών Magitek κατείχε διαφορετικούς αισθητήρες, πιο ανεπτυγμένους συγκριτικά με τους τυπικούς ρομποτικούς φρουρούς. Η τεχνητή νοημοσύνη αυτών, ήταν υψηλότερη, προικίζοντας τους με ασυνήθιστα αναλυτική σκέψη.

Εισερχόμενη εντός των ορίων του σπιτιού, η Βανέσσα αντιλήφθηκε μια φευγαλέα κίνηση σε ψηλότερο σημείο και σήκωσε το βλέμμα. Πρόσεξε ότι ο σύζυγος της είχε σκαρφαλώσει στην τριγωνική οροφή της κατοικίας, πιθανότατα μέσω μιας σύντομης και καλοσχεδιασμένης στρέβλωσης. Ο Λούτσε φαινόταν να παρατηρεί τις κινήσεις των φρουρών Magitek, μισοκρυμμένος πίσω από την πετρόκτιστη καπνοδόχο. Σίγουρα θα είχε προσέξει και τον ερχομό της Βανέσσα ως τώρα, αφού ήταν και εκείνη μέσα στο οπτικό του πεδίο.

Όταν τα βλέμματα των δύο πολεμιστών συναντήθηκαν, ο άνδρας πραγματοποίησε μια αστραπιαία στρέβλωση με στόχο το έδαφος της αυλής. Νιώθοντας απολύτως σίγουρος για την σβελτάδα και ακρίβεια των κινήσεων του, μετά βίας έλεγξε αν υπήρχαν άνθρωποι ή στρατιώτες οι οποίοι θα μπορούσαν να είχαν αντιληφθεί την πτητική στρέβλωση. Τσάκωσε την λαβή του ξιφιδίου πριν αυτό καρφωθεί στο έδαφος, δημιουργώντας την εντύπωση μιας ομαλής, _κανονικής_ προσγείωσης έπειτα από μια ακροβατική, ελεύθερη πτώση.

Η Βανέσσα είχε εμπιστοσύνη στην δεξιοτεχνία του Λούτσε, οπότε δεν σχολίασε την έλλειψη επιφυλακτικότητας. Αφότου βρέθηκαν ο ένας απέναντι στον άλλο, η νεαρή γυναίκα βασίστηκε στην χρήση της νοηματικής γλώσσας που είχε σχεδιαστεί αποκλειστικά για επικοινωνία μεταξύ των Glaives· μέσω των χεριών της, εξέφρασε με σαφήνεια πως κατείχε νέες πληροφορίες σχετικά με την θέση ενός ή περισσότερων στόχων. Ο υποδιοικητής αποκρίθηκε με αντίστοιχο τρόπο, ζητώντας από την Βανέσσα να μοιραστεί τα ευρήματα σε ασφαλές σημείο, δηλαδή εντός του σπιτιού. Προχώρησαν σιωπηλοί προς την είσοδο και μπήκαν μέσα, χωρίς να παραχθεί ιδιαίτερος θόρυβος κατά το κλείσιμο της πόρτας.

Πριν την διήγηση της, η μαχήτρια από την Lucinia θέλησε να μάθει εάν ο σύντροφος της είχε προσέξει τυχόν ύποπτες κινήσεις από την πλευρά των Magitek.

"Για όση ώρα τους παρακολουθούσα, κανείς από αυτούς δεν φέρθηκε με επιθετικότητα προς κάποιον περίοικο ή περαστικό...Υποθέτω ότι βρίσκονται εδώ εξαιτίας των θηρευτών που ξέφυγαν από τα κλουβιά."

"Εφόσον δεν ενόχλησαν κανέναν από τους πολίτες, αυτό θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί ως ένα καλό σημάδι...Τουλάχιστον για την ώρα." Απάντησε εκείνη κι έπειτα μοιράστηκε με τον Λούτσε όσα συνέβησαν μετά την απογείωση του πολιτικού αεροσκάφους.

"Αναρωτιέμαι ποιός θα μπορούσε να είναι ο άγνωστος αξιωματικός. Έχεις καλή μνήμη και είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα θυμόσουν το πρόσωπο του εάν ήταν κάποιος που έχουμε ξαναδεί στο πεδίο της μάχης ή σε κάποια ειδική αποστολή."

"Είναι πολύ νέος σε ηλικία· πιθανώς νεότερος από εμάς. Με βάση όσα άκουσα, υποψιάζομαι πως εκπαιδεύεται στην πλοήγηση θωρακισμένου ρομπότ Magitek, ακολουθώντας το παράδειγμα του ταξίαρχου. Ο Κάλιγγο Ούλντορ απευθυνόταν σ' εκείνον ως ίσο προς ίσο, οπότε ο άγνωστος άνδρας θα μπορούσε να είναι ήδη επαγγελματίας πιλότος."

"Σύμφωνα με παλαιότερες πληροφορίες που έχουμε συλλέξει, μόνο οι καλύτεροι πολεμιστές της Αυτοκρατορίας δικαιούνται να εκπαιδευτούν στην πλοήγηση θωρακισμένων ρομπότ. Αν η υπόθεση που σχημάτισες είναι σωστή, τότε ο συγκεκριμένος άνδρας θα πρέπει να χαρακτηρίζεται από σπάνιες δυνατότητες στο πεδίο της μάχης."

Οι κουρτίνες κάλυπταν κάθε σπιθαμή των παραθύρων, μην επιτρέποντας σε αδιάκριτα μάτια να κοιτάξουν στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού. Καθώς στέκονταν στο μέσο του ισόγειου χώρου, οι επισκέπτες σιώπησαν καθώς το βλέμμα τους στράφηκε προς το μεγαλύτερο παράθυρο. Η ίδια ερώτηση πρέπει να πέρασε από το νου του καθενός· άραγε οι Magitek συνέχισαν να κινούνται σε κοντινή απόσταση από την οικία;

"Ό,τι κι αν ισχύει με τον συγκεκριμένο αξιωματικό, κάποτε θα χρειαστεί να τον αντιμετωπίσουμε..." Είπε η Βανέσσα, ελαφρώς συνοφρυωμένη. "Η ιδέα πως φαίνεται να έχει την ίδια ηλικία με τον αδελφό μου και ότι θα έπρεπε να καταστρέψουμε τον συγκεκριμένο πιλότο μαζί με το θωρακισμένο Magitek, εφόσον απειλούσε την ομάδα μας, είναι κάπως δυσάρεστη για εμένα. Είχα την εντύπωση ότι η Gralea εστίαζε κυρίως στην παραγωγή ρομποτικών στρατιωτών, όχι στην επιστράτευση ανθρώπινων εφήβων."

"Οι Magitek αποτελούν το μεγαλύτερο τμήμα του αντίπαλου στρατού κι αυτό δεν πρόκειται να αλλάξει σύντομα. Ίσως ποτέ. Ωστόσο, τι θα μπορούσε να σταματήσει τον Αυτοκράτορα αν τελικά αποφάσιζε να σχηματίσει μια επίλεκτη ομάδα ανθρώπων; Στερούμενη βεβαίως από μαγικές δυνάμεις, αλλά ενισχυμένη με την χρήση υψηλής τεχνολογίας. Ξέρουμε ότι ο Άλντερκαπτ λαχταρά την απόκτηση του Κρυστάλλου. Εάν η αδημονία του αυξανόταν υπερβολικά, τότε δεν θα δίσταζε να στρατολογήσει ακόμη και ανήλικους πολεμιστές στο πεδίο της μάχης. Όσο ανήθικο κι αν μας φαίνεται, δεν έχουμε την δυνατότητα, ως Kingsglaive, να σταματήσουμε μια τέτοια πρακτική." Εξήγησε ο Λούτσε.

"Σωστά... Θα μπορούσαμε μονάχα να την αποθαρρύνουμε."

Συζήτησαν για το είδος των πληροφοριών που φαίνονταν να έχουν αποκτήσει οι αντίπαλοι τους, αναφορικά με τα σχέδια απελευθέρωσης των κατακτημένων επαρχιών.

"Μιλούσαν για την Duscae και την Leide; Τότε μάλλον έχουν λανθασμένες πληροφορίες. Πιθανώς ο βασιλιάς με την βοήθεια των φυλάκων του στέμματος, να φρόντισαν γι' αυτό, έτσι ώστε να τους μπερδέψουν." Ο υποδιοικητής έδειχνε ικανοποιημένος με την σκέψη ενός τέτοιου ενδεχόμενου.

"Οι πιθανότητες να δοθεί έμφαση στην ανακατάληψη της Cavaugh, είναι αδιαμφισβήτητα περισσότερες σε σύγκριση με άλλες γειτονικές επαρχίες. Εξάλλου, η στρατηγική σημασία της Leide δεν είναι τόσο αξιόλογη." Ο συλλογισμός της Βανέσσα ήταν εναρμονισμένος με την λογική. "Τα εδάφη της Cavaugh είναι εύφορα και η θέση της ιδανική για οποιεσδήποτε πολεμικές και αμυντικές πρακτικές. Επιπλέον, σε αντίθεση με την Duscae και την Leide, δεν είναι αναγκαία η χρήση της γέφυρας προκειμένου η εν λόγω επαρχία να επικοινωνεί με την πόλη του στέμματος."

"Ακριβώς, δεν θα χρειαζόταν να ανησυχούμε για την διασφάλιση ή κατασκευή μιας τεράστιας γέφυρας. Η Cavaugh είναι πράγματι ένα σπουδαίο ορμητήριο."

Η κοπέλα πλησίασε στο παράθυρο, μισανοίγοντας για λίγο την κουρτίνα. Ο περιμετρικός φράκτης και τα δέντρα της αυλής περιόριζαν την θέα συγκεκριμένων τμημάτων της γειτονιάς. Πάντως, εκείνη την ώρα οι Magitek δεν φαίνονταν να περιπολούν τον δρόμο που βρισκόταν μπροστά από το σπίτι. Ίσως είχαν απομακρυνθεί...

Ο Λούτσε στάθηκε κοντά στην αγαπημένη του, ρίχνοντας κι εκείνος μια ματιά καθώς έγερνε προς την λεπτή σχισμή μεταξύ των δύο κουρτινών. Σαφώς η εξωτερική οροφή του σπιτιού προσέφερε την μέγιστη ορατότητα και εφόσον ήταν απαραίτητο, ο ίδιος θα σκαρφάλωνε και πάλι εκεί.

"Αν η κατάσταση στην Lucinia ήταν σοβαρή, θα είχαμε λάβει ειδοποίηση από τους συμμάχους ώστε να επιστρέψουμε νωρίτερα στα καθήκοντα μας." Παρατήρησε χαμηλόφωνα ο άνδρας από την βορειοδυτική Cleigne, κοιτώντας την Βανέσσα. "Όμως, ακόμη κι αυτό, δεν είναι απολύτως σίγουρο—ειδικά αν οι κατάσκοποι δεν έχουν ενημερωθεί για τις πιο πρόσφατες εξελίξεις που αφορούν την πόλη."

"Ο Βασιλιάς Ρέγκις παρακολουθεί ανελλιπώς ό,τι συμβαίνει στις προσαρτημένες περιοχές του βασιλείου. Η οχύρωση της Insomnia είναι μεταξύ των βασικών προτεραιοτήτων του. Ως εκ τούτου, τόσο οι Glaives όσο και οι φρουροί του στέμματος είναι πάντοτε έτοιμοι να ανταποκριθούν στις προκλήσεις." Η Βανέσσα μοιράστηκε τις σκέψεις που υπήρχαν στο νου της αφότου κάθισε στην τραπεζαρία, "Αν οι Niflheim ετοιμάζονται για μια νέα, σοβαρή συμπλοκή, το Συμβούλιο της Insomnia θα το γνώριζε πριν από εμάς. Ωστόσο...αυτές είναι οι δύο τελευταίες μέρες που έχουμε εδώ, στην Lucinia..." Άφησε την σκέψη ανολοκλήρωτη. Όμως στο πρόσωπο της, ήταν φανερή η επιθυμία να ζήσει τις ελεύθερες μέρες που δικαιούνταν, με τον τρόπο που είχαν οραματιστεί εκείνη και ο σύντροφος της.

"Δεν τελείωσε η άδεια μας. Είμαστε ακόμη εδώ." Αποκρίθηκε με κατανόηση ο Λούτσε. "Συνάμα, πιστεύω ότι αξίζει τον κόπο να ερευνήσουμε περαιτέρω την κατάσταση. Ίσως ανακαλύψουμε στοιχεία που θα επέτρεπαν στους συμμάχους μας να αποκτήσουν ένα πλεονέκτημα. Αυτό είναι κάτι που μας αφορά όλους."

Η Βανέσσα παρακολούθησε τα λόγια εκείνου με χαμηλωμένο βλέμμα, αλλά όταν ο πολεμιστής έκανε μια παύση, η ματιά της έψαξε την δική του, "...Το πιο κατάλληλο σημείο για έρευνα, είναι η περιοχή γύρω από τον Φάρο και συγκεκριμένα, η απαγορευμένη ζώνη. Θα μπορούσαμε να εισέλθουμε κρυφά μέσω της πτητικής στρέβλωσης. Έχουμε αναπτύξει και οι δύο την ικανότητα αυτή σε εξαιρετικό βαθμό, οπότε δεν θα ανησυχούσα σχετικά με τον τρόπο μετακίνησης μας. Πρέπει όμως να προσέξουμε, έτσι ώστε να μην μας αντιληφθούν."

Αναφερόταν στο γεγονός ότι η προσωρινή εξαφάνιση που συνδέεται την στρέβλωση, ακολουθούνταν πάντοτε από μια στιγμιαία, αλλά έντονη λάμψη. Αυτό ίσχυε στην περίπτωση των μελών της ομάδας Kingsglaive και της οικογένειας Κάελουμ. Όσο πιο περιορισμένο είναι το φως της ημέρας, τόσο πιο εύκολο θα ήταν για έναν έμπειρο, αυτοκρατορικό αξιωματικό να συνειδητοποιήσει την ύπαρξη ενός Glaive ή μέλους της βασιλικής οικογένειας μέσω της εκτυφλωτικής, μαγικής λάμψης. Οι ώρες του δειλινού ήταν κατάλληλες για κατασκοπευτικές απόπειρες, όχι όμως για την κάλυψη της στρέβλωσης.

"Συμφωνώ με αυτό το σχέδιο. Παρ' όλο που είδαμε τους αυτοκρατορικούς αξιωματικούς να κυκλοφορούν σε πολυσύχναστα μέρη της Lucinia, αυτό δεν σημαίνει ότι θα δέχονταν να αποκαλύψουν τα σημαντικότερα πολεμικά τους σχέδια στους πολίτες. Οι απαγορευμένες ζώνες, χάρη στην ιδιωτικότητα τους, είναι το καλύτερο σημείο για συσκέψεις και σχεδιασμούς."

"Όμως, Λούτσε, είσαι ακόμη τραυματισμένος. Δεν είμαι εντελώς σίγουρη αν πρέπει να το διακινδυνέψουμε..." Η Βανέσσα δεν είχε ξεχάσει το πρόσφατο περιστατικό στην μυστική παραλία.

"Έχω προπονήσει αρκετά το σώμα μου έτσι ώστε να μην επηρεάζονται οι στρεβλώσεις που εκτελώ από ένα δάγκωμα ή λίγες πληγές. Μην ανησυχείς." Την παρότρυνε εκείνος.

Αποφάσισαν να κατευθυνθούν στην περιοχή του ακρωτηρίου γύρω στις 16:00. Το ηλιακό φως θα κάλυπτε την αναλαμπή των στρεβλώσεων και οι Glaives θα είχαν αρκετό χρόνο να ερευνήσουν την στρατιωτική βάση.

Πριν φύγουν από το σπίτι, επέλεξαν να φορέσουν ρούχα που δεν θα δημιουργούσαν προβλήματα κατά την πτητική στρέβλωση ή σε μια πιθανή συμπλοκή. Το ζευγάρι κλείδωσε τα παράθυρα και την είσοδο πριν το ξεκίνημα της διαδρομής. Διέσχισαν οδικώς το κέντρο της πόλης, ελέγχοντας τυχόν ίχνη παρουσίας των αξιωματικών του Niflheim. Οι περιπολίες των ρομποτικών στρατιωτών συνεχίζονταν, αλλά κανείς από τους δύο Glaives δεν παρατήρησε ενδείξεις συμπλοκής. Πάντως, οι μόνιμοι πολίτες της Lucinia δεν φαίνονταν ιδιαίτερα νευρικοί και κυκλοφορούσαν με μια σχετική κανονικότητα στους δρόμους.

"Μετά την προσάρτηση της πόλης, θυμάσαι ποιό ήταν το κύριο σημείο προσγείωσης των κιβωτοειδών αεροσκαφών του Niflheim;" Ρώτησε ο Λούτσε την σύντροφο του καθώς εκείνη οδηγούσε.

"Η δυτική πλευρά των βόρειων λόφων· εκεί βρισκόταν και το πολιτικό σκάφος που θα έφευγε με προορισμό την Tenebrae. Ένα άλλο σημείο προσγείωσης είναι η περιοχή του Φάρου, εντός των ορίων της οποίας βρίσκεται η στρατιωτική βαση. Ενώ επέστρεφα στο σπίτι, δεν παρατήρησα την ύπαρξη των κιβωτοειδών που μεταφέρουν Magitek ή θωρακισμένες μηχανές, όπως τα MA-X CUIRASS και MANIPLE. Αν εκείνα τα σκάφη βρίσκονται κάπου στην περιοχή μας, πιθανώς να τα δούμε να ίπτανται πάνω από την βάση ή κάπου πιο μακριά."

"Εντάξει. Ας παρκάρουμε το όχημα στο ίδιο ασφαλές σημείο με χθες, όπως όταν είχαμε έρθει για να δούμε τον Φάρο." Πρότεινε ο άνδρας από την Galahd ενόσω το αυτοκίνητο βρισκόταν εν κινήσει, "Με την βοήθεια της στρέβλωσης, θα περιπλανηθούμε πιο κοντά στο παραθαλάσσιο φρούριο, ελέγχοντας αν υπάρχει ύποπτη κινητικότητα από την πλευρά της Αυτοκρατορίας."

Η σύντροφος του ενέκρινε το σχέδιο δράσης και για το υπόλοιπο της διαδρομής, δεν ειπώθηκε κάτι άλλο μεταξύ τους.

Η θάλασσα ήταν ήρεμη και μερικά λευκά σύννεφα χάιδευαν την γαλανή επιφάνεια με την σκιά τους. Μόλις έφτασαν στο σημείο άφιξης, αναπόφευκτα, σκέφτηκαν και οι δύο τον Χάγκεν.

"Ελπίζω ο αδελφός μου να επιστρέψει χωρίς απρόοπτα στην Tenebrae. Τουλάχιστον ξέρουμε ότι τα υπερωκεάνια ταξίδια πραγματοποιούνται τακτικά με αεροσκάφη ή άλλου είδους μεταφορικά μέσα της Αυτοκρατορίας."

"Ναι. Είναι επίσης γνωστό ότι τέτοια ταξίδια περιφρουρούνται για παν ενδεχόμενο. Ποιός θα ήθελε όμως να βλάψει τους επιβάτες ενός πολιτικού αεροπλάνου ή του ηπειρωτικού τραίνου του Niflheim;"

Συμφώνησαν ότι μάλλον κανείς δεν θα ήθελε να κάνει κακό σε απλούς πολίτες που επιστρέφουν στα σπίτια τους. Οι δύο μαχητές κατάφεραν να υπερβούν το αίσθημα της ανησυχίας και να συγκεντρωθούν στην αποστολή που είχαν αναθέσει οι ίδιοι στον εαυτό τους.

Το τοπογραφικό προφίλ της περιοχής διευκόλυνε την χρήση της στρέβλωσης· τριγύρω υπήρχαν πολλοί βράχοι διαφόρων μεγεθών και ετερόκλητης επιφάνειας αφού κάποιοι από αυτούς ήταν λαξευμένοι.

"Με την χρήση στρεβλώσεων στις οριζόντιες και κάθετες προεξοχές του γκρεμού, θα μπορέσουμε να πλησιάσουμε την απαγορευμένη ζώνη." Είπε ο Λούτσε, καταστρώνοντας το πλάνο διαδρομής που θα ακολουθούσαν. "Αντίθετα, αν πορευτούμε κατά μήκος του λόφου, θα γίνουμε εύκολα αντιληπτοί."

"Σωστά. Πρέπει να δράσουμε με απόλυτη μυστικότητα, ακόμη κι αν χρειάζεται να επιλέξουμε το δυσκολότερο μονοπάτι."

Κοίταξαν κατάματα ο ένας τον άλλο, όπως συνήθιζαν να κάνουν οι περισσότεροι Glaives πριν από μια απαιτητική σειρά επαναλαμβανόμενων στρεβλώσεων σε δυσπρόσιτο σημείο. Έμοιαζε με ένα είδος σιωπηλής συμφωνίας ή υπόσχεσης ότι θα έφταναν τελικά μαζί στον προορισμό τους.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**XXV**_

Αφαιρώντας την έμπιστη λεπίδα από τις δερμάτινες θήκες όπου ήταν αποθηκευμένη η καθεμία από αυτές, το ζευγάρι των βασιλικών μαχητών τύλιξε τα δάχτυλα του επικρατέστερου χεριού τους γύρω από την λαβή του ξιφιδίου που ανήκε στον καθένα.

Οι διπλές λεπίδες που χρησιμοποιούσε η γυναίκα από την παραθαλάσσια πόλη, είχαν σφυρηλατηθεί εξ' ολοκλήρου στην Insomnia, από έμπειρο σιδηρουργό, μόνιμο πολίτη του στέμματος με καταγωγή από τις Ανατολικές Νήσους του Lucis [1]. Χάρη στην τεχνική και το μεράκι του δημιουργού, τα συγκεκριμένα όπλα αποδείκνυαν πάντοτε την αποτελεσματικότητα η οποία τα χαρακτήριζε, τόσο στην πραγματοποίηση της στρέβλωσης, όσο και στις συμπλοκές που λάμβαναν χώρα στο πεδίο της μάχης.

Όταν ξεκίνησε να προπονείται ως Glaive, η Βανέσσα προτιμούσε την χρήση ενός ελαφρύτερου ξιφιδίου που είχε λάβει από τον εκπαιδευτή οπλομαχίας. Έχοντας πλέον αποκτήσει περισσότερη εμπειρία και μυϊκή δύναμη, εκείνο το ξιφίδιο αντικαταστάθηκε με λεπίδες μεσαίου βάρους και ενισχυμένης ανθεκτικότητας. Το πρώτο εκείνο όπλο που απέκτησε στην Insomnia, παρέμεινε στην κατοχή της, έστω κι αν χρησιμοποιούνταν σπάνια και μόνο στο πλαίσιο των προπονήσεων.

Η ανάγλυφη λαβή με τους λιτούς, λεπτεπίλεπτους σχεδιασμούς, ταίριαζε εξαιρετικά με την σταθερότητα των χεριών της. Το πλάτος και η αντοχή της κάθε λεπίδας εγγυόταν ένα ασφαλές κάρφωμα σε κάθε τελείωμα της στρέβλωσης, ή ένα δυναμικό χτύπημα στην περίπτωση μιας στρέβλωσης-κρούσης.

Όσο για το ζευγάρι ξιφιδίων που χρησιμοποιούσε ο Λούτσε, η κατασκευή αυτών πραγματοποιήθηκε σε παραδοσιακό σιδηρουργείο της Galahd, μερικές βδομάδες πριν την αναχώρηση του κατόχου από την ορεινή γενέτειρα. Μολονότι ο ντόπιος τεχνίτης πρότεινε την φιλοτέχνηση των όπλων με λεπτομερή, ανάγλυφα σχέδια όπως συνηθιζόταν, ο υποψήφιος αγοραστής αιτήθηκε την απουσία τέτοιων μοτίβων. Πολύ περισσότερο, τον ενδιέφερε να δοθεί έμφαση στην εργονομική ποιότητα, καθώς και στο υψηλό επίπεδο αντοχής.

Παρακολούθησε όλα τα στάδια της δημιουργίας, προκειμένου να είναι σίγουρος ότι θα παραλάμβανε ακριβώς ό,τι είχε ζητήσει. Από την ημέρα που απέκτησε εκείνα τα όπλα, ο Λούτσε δεν χρειάστηκε ποτέ να αλλάξει κάποιο σημαντικό τμήμα των λεπίδων, παρά μόνο να τις συντηρεί ανά τακτά χρονικά διαστήματα, όπως έκαναν όλοι οι Glaives σε ό,τι αφορούσε τον οπλισμό ή την αμυντική εξάρτυση τους.

"Βανέσσα, θα ξεκινήσω πρώτος." Στον τόνο της φωνής του άνδρα, αντανακλούνταν η υποψία ενός σιωπηρού αιτήματος συγκατάθεσης.

Η κοπέλα το παρατήρησε και ένευσε θετικά, "Εντάξει."

Σφίγγοντας το ξιφίδιο μεσαίου βάρους μέσα στο δυνατό κλείσιμο των δαχτύλων του, ο άνδρας από την Galahd αναζήτησε το εναρκτήριο σημείο άφιξης. Έπειτα, ύψωσε το μπράτσο του σε τέτοια γωνία ώστε να δοθεί η κατάλληλη φόρα και τροχιά στην ρίψη της λεπίδας. Μια έντονη, μπλε λάμψη συνόδευσε την εξαφάνιση του από τον λόφο, διαρκώντας για κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου.

Η Βανέσσα επεξεργάστηκε την απόσταση μεταξύ του σημείου όπου στεκόταν η ίδια και της πρώτης στάσης του συμμάχου της.

Όταν ο Λούτσε μετακινήθηκε μερικά ακόμη μέτρα πιο πέρα, η μαχήτρια εκσφενδόνισε το δικό της ξιφίδιο προς τα τοιχώματα του γκρεμού. Δυναμική χάρη και σιγουριά χαρακτήριζαν τον τρόπο με τον οποίο εκείνη μετακινούνταν μέσω της στρέβλωσης.

Η άκρη της λεπίδας καρφώθηκε σωστά σε μια συμπαγή προεξοχή. Ελάχιστα μέτρα κάτω από εκείνο το σημείο, η Βανέσσα θα μπορούσε να βρει ένα πάτημα αν το ήθελε. Αντί γι' αυτό, άφησε το σώμα της να αιωρηθεί, κρατώντας σφιχτά την λαβή με το ένα χέρι και ελέγχοντας πόσο μακριά βρισκόταν ο Λούτσε.

Όταν αισθάνθηκε έτοιμη, ελευθέρωσε αστραπιαία το ξιφίδιο και το πέταξε πάλι στον αέρα· έπειτα από ένα επιτυχές κάρφωμα σε τραχύ τμήμα του βράχου, το σώμα της επανεμφανίστηκε στην επόμενη, ασφαλή προεξοχή. Οι άκρες των ποδιών της άγγιξαν με επιφύλαξη το πέτρινο έδαφος που προεξείχε· ακόμη κι αν αποδεικνυόταν ασταθές, θα ήταν έτοιμη να απομακρυνθεί με μια γρήγορη στρέβλωση.

Ο Λούτσε εκτέλεσε μια μεγάλη πτήση, περιοριζόμενος σε μια μόνο εκσφενδόνιση μέχρι το επόμενο σημείο άφιξης. Τον ενδιέφερε η οικονομία δυνάμεων, λόγω του τραυματισμού από τον οποίο ανάρρωνε. Το σώμα του σπινθηροβόλησε μετά το πέρας της εντυπωσιακής στρέβλωσης, όπως ακριβώς συνέβαινε όποτε η μαγεία των Κάελουμ χρησιμοποιούνταν με εκρηκτική εντονότητα.

Ενώ αιωρούνταν στο κενό, με το γαντοφορεμένο χέρι του τυλιγμένο γύρω από την λαβή του ξιφιδίου, παρατήρησε το μεγάλο ύψος μεταξύ του σημείου όπου βρίσκονταν και της θαλάσσιας επιφάνειας. Η συνειδητοποίηση δεν τον φόβισε, ούτε προκάλεσε σ' εκείνον κάποια ταραχή. Αντίθετα, έστρεψε το βλέμμα προς την συναγωνίστρια του, θέλοντας να βεβαιωθεί πως εκείνη ήταν καλά.

Με την χρήση της νοηματικής γλώσσας των Glaives, η Βανέσσα γνωστοποίησε στον Λούτσε πως δεν είχε υπάρξει κανένα πρόβλημα από την πλευρά της. Επιπλέον, εξέφρασε πως περίμενε από εκείνον να προχωρήσει· με αυτό τον τρόπο, θα προετοίμαζε την βολή του δικού της ξιφιδίου προς το σημείο όπου βρισκόταν τώρα ο μαχητής.

Πορεύονταν και οι δύο μ' έναν σταθερό ρυθμό, ενώ ταυτόχρονα είχαν το νου τους για τυχόν κινδύνους που ίσως εμφανίζονταν στον περιβάλλοντα χώρο.

Κινούμενοι κρυφά στις προεξοχές και εσοχές του ψηλού γκρεμού, πλησίαζαν την περιοχή του Φάρου και της στρατιωτικής βάσης του Niflheim. Λόγω των προσυμπτωμάτων αδράνειας, οι Glaives επέλεξαν να ξεκουραστούν για λίγο σε μια πλατιά, σκιερή εσοχή.

"(_Εντόπισες κάτι ύποπτο;_)" Ρώτησε η Βανέσσα χρησιμοποιώντας την νοηματική γλώσσα της επίλεκτης ομάδας. Ήξερε πως αν δοκίμαζαν να μιλήσουν σε κανονική ένταση, η ηχώ θα μπορούσε να προδώσει την θέση τους. Το ψιθύρισμα θα αποδεικνυόταν μάταιο ως επιλογή, λόγω του παφλασμού των κυμάτων που συγκρούονταν με εντονότερο ρυθμό απάνω στις πέτρες.

"(_Άρνηση. Δεν υπάρχουν σκάφη των αντιπάλων στον αέρα. Ίσως στο έδαφος. Θα πρέπει να δείξουμε ιδιαίτερη προσοχή όταν σκαρφαλώσουμε τα βράχια και βρεθούμε στον λόφο_.)" Της απάντησε ο Λούτσε με τον ίδιο τύπο επικοινωνίας. Τα δάχτυλα του εκτελούσαν ξεκάθαρα τα μηνύματα που μετέφερε, επιδεικνύοντας παρόμοια ικανότητα με την συμπολεμίστρια του.

Η Βανέσσα προχώρησε ένα βήμα προς την άκρη της εσοχής και κοίταξε επάνω, εκεί όπου θα έπρεπε να σκαρφαλώσουν με την τεχνική της στρέβλωσης. Είχε καταπολεμήσει την προσωπική της φοβία σε μεγάλο βαθμό· όμως υπήρχαν φορές που εξακολουθούσε να νιώθει άβολα με τις κατακόρυφες στρεβλώσεις προς έναν πολύ υψηλότερο στόχο.

Οπισθοχώρησε και στάθηκε πλάι στον σύντροφο της, με το ελαφρώς ανήσυχο βλέμμα της καρφωμένο προς την θάλασσα. Ο ήχος των κυμάτων αντήχησε και πάλι δυνατά. Ο Λούτσε διαισθάνθηκε τι συνέβαινε και χάιδεψε ενθαρρυντικά το χέρι της κοπέλας με το οποίο εκείνη κρατούσε το ξιφίδιο. Έπειτα από ελάχιστα λεπτά, οι ματιές των δύο Glaives συναντήθηκαν. Μέσω της νοηματικής επικοινωνίας, ο άνδρας από την Galahd πρότεινε στην αγαπημένη του να ξεκινήσει πρώτη την πορεία που χάρασσαν. Υπό μια τέτοια συνθήκη, ήλπιζε ότι η Βανέσσα θα αισθανόταν πιο ασφαλής.

Η μαχήτρια ενθάρρυνε τον εαυτό της να απελευθερωθεί γι' άλλη μια φορά από τα δεσμά της παλιού φόβου. Εκσφενδόνισε την λεπίδα της με υπολογισμένη ορμή· το ατσάλινο άκρο του ξιφιδίου καρφώθηκε σε μια υψηλότερη προεξοχή, διαγωνίως από την τοποθεσία όπου είχαν ξαποστάσει.

Μετά από μια πετυχημένη πτήση, επανεμφανίστηκε εκεί όπου ήταν μπηγμένο το ξιφίδιο της. Κοιτώντας την επόμενη τοποθεσία στην οποία θα έπρεπε να διαβεί, αισθάνθηκε να διστάζει με έναν τρόπο απρόσμενο—σχεδόν ανεξέλεγκτο.

Ο υποδιοικητής αποφάσισε να μετακινηθεί νωρίτερα, παρακινημένος από την εξής σκέψη: πιθανώς η δική του παραμονή στην εσοχή του βράχου, θα άγχωνε την Βανέσσα. Εντόπισε έναν διαφορετικό στόχο για να καρφώσει την λεπίδα, όμως εκείνο το τμήμα της πέτρινης επιφάνειας αποδείχτηκε πως δεν ήταν αρκετά συμπαγές.

Έχοντας ολοκληρώσει την στρέβλωση, ο Λούτσε διαπίστωσε αμέσως την έλλειψη επιθυμητής σταθερότητας. Η αίσθηση που βίωσε, έμοιαζε με τις περιπτώσεις κατά τις οποίες έθετε ως στόχο τα τοιχώματα ενός κιβωτοειδούς σκάφους Magitek εν κινήσει· το κάρφωμα του όπλου ήταν συχνά επισφαλές και ο ίδιος μπορούσε να αισθανθεί την λεπίδα να μετακινείται επικίνδυνα λόγω των βαρυτικών δυνάμεων που ασκούνταν.

Δεν γινόταν να παραμείνει στην ίδια θέση. Τα μάτια του αναζήτησαν γρήγορα το επόμενο σημείο όπου ήταν εφικτό για εκείνον να μετακινηθεί. Ταυτόχρονα, ήθελε να πάει κοντά στην Βανέσσα η οποία είχε εμφανώς επηρεαστεί από την παλιά φοβία της. Αυτό θα μπορούσε να είχε συμβεί σε οποιονδήποτε Glaive. Ακόμη και ο Νυξ Ούλρικ που θεωρούνταν κορυφαίος στην τεχνική της στρέβλωσης, ταρασσόταν ορισμένες φορές από κάτι προσωπικό που κλόνιζε την αυτοσυγκέντρωση του.

Ο αριθμός των κατάλληλων σημείων για στρέβλωση ήταν ελλιπής. Στο μεταξύ, ο Λούτσε ήδη ένιωθε την λεπίδα να ξεγλιστρά από τον βράχο. Ακολουθώντας εξ ολοκλήρου το ένστικτο του, εκσφενδόνισε απότομα τo ξιφίδιο προς μια κατεύθυνση του γκρεμού η οποία φαινόταν πιο ασφαλής συγκριτικά με άλλες, χωρίς όμως να εστιάσει σ' ένα πολύ συγκεκριμένο σημείο. Υπό κανονικές συνθήκες, ο πολεμιστής από την ορεινή Cleigne απέφευγε τους ριψοκίνδυνους ελιγμούς όταν δεν είχε μια ξεκάθαρη εικόνα του πεδίου άφιξης.

Η ασταθής ολοκλήρωση της μετακίνησης, επέφερε έναν στιγμιαίο αλλά έντονο πόνο στο τραυματισμένο μπράτσο του. Η ξαφνική ενόχληση κλόνισε την αυτοσυγκέντρωση του Glaive, με αποτέλεσμα να γλιστρήσει η κοφτερή άκρη του ξιφιδίου (του οποίου την λαβή συνέχισε να κρατά ο κάτοχος) αρκετά μέτρα κατά μήκος του γκρεμού.

Η Βανέσσα πρόσεξε τι συνέβη, νιώθοντας το αίσθημα της ταραχής να ενισχύεται σε υπερβολικό βαθμό. Η απραγία όμως, δεν αποτέλεσε ποτέ επιλογή για εκείνη. Πίεσε έντονα τον εαυτό της να πραγματοποιήσει το είδος της στρέβλωσης που φοβόταν κάποιες φορές. Κάνοντας το αυτό, αποδέσμευσε με επιτυχία το σημείο που ήταν καταλληλότερο για την μετακίνηση του Λούτσε.

Ο σύζυγος της παρακολούθησε αυτή την προσπάθεια, αναγνωρίζοντας πόσο δύσκολο πρέπει να ήταν αυτό για την Βανέσσα. Όπως έλεγαν μεταξύ τους κατά την διάρκεια προσωπικών συζητήσεων, ήταν και οι δύο Glaives, και ως τέτοιοι, καλούνταν να αντιμετωπίζουν τους φόβους και να προχωρούν.

Η διστακτικότητα σχετικά με το απότομο ύψος, συνόδευσε την μαχήτρια μέχρι τα ελάχιστα μέτρα πριν την χείλος του λόφου, απ' όπου η ίδια θα μπορούσε να σκαρφαλώσει χωρίς την χρήση της στρέβλωσης. Ανέβηκε στον λόφο με αποφασιστικότητα και προσοχή. Έπειτα στράφηκε ξανά προς την άκρη, κρατώντας το ελεύθερο χέρι και τον δεξιό καρπό του Λούτσε, ώστε να τον υποστηρίξει στην τελευταία φάση της ανάβασης.

"Με συγχωρείς..." Του είπε η κοπέλα χαμηλόφωνα, ενώ ο άνεμος ταξίδευε γύρω από τις πλαγιές.

"Δεν υπάρχει λόγος για κάτι τέτοιο. Είδα πως δεν το έβαλες κάτω και πείσμωσες. Το εκτιμώ αυτό."

Η Βανέσσα τον ρώτησε αν θα ήθελε από εκείνη να σπάσει ένα Υψηλό Φίλτρο πάνω στο τραυματισμένο μπράτσο του. Ο άνδρας αρνήθηκε ευγενικά, λέγοντας ότι ο πόνος είχε ήδη αρχίσει να υποχωρεί.

Ορισμένοι πελώριοι βράχοι, όπως και το γεωγραφικό μοτίβο των χορταριασμένων λόφων, προσέφεραν ικανοποιητική κάλυψη. Οι Glaives βρίσκονταν αρκετά κοντά στο Φέγγος της Lucinia, έχοντας εξαιρετική ορατότητα όλων των τοποθεσιών γύρω από τον επιβλητικό Φάρο.

Πρόσεξαν και οι δύο το κιβωτοειδές σκάφος με τα γράμματα SAF στα πλαϊνά τοιχώματα του. Βρισκόταν σταθμευμένο λίγα μέτρα πάνω από το έδαφος, χωρίς να παράγει τον παραμικρό θόρυβο. Το ζευγάρι των βασιλικών μαχητών εντόπισε αρκετές ομάδες στρατιωτών Magitek οι οποίοι έδειχναν (προσωρινά τουλάχιστον) ανενεργοί. Κανείς από αυτούς δεν κινούνταν· τίποτα όμως δεν μπορούσε να εγγυηθεί ότι εκείνοι οι στρατιώτες δεν θα προχωρούσαν σε μια ξαφνική επίθεση, εάν αντιλαμβάνονταν την ύπαρξη εισβολέων.

Κατέγραψαν στο νου τους το μέγεθος της στρατιωτικής δύναμης η οποία είχε συγκεντρωθεί γύρω από τον Φάρο. Έπειτα παρατήρησαν τα τεράστια κιβώτια που ήταν τοποθετημένα σε κρυμμένο σημείο, όχι εύκολα ορατό για όποιον προσέγγιζε το Φέγγος της Lucinia από την κεντρική πύλη.

"Μέσα σε αυτά τα κιβώτια, ίσως γίνει η μεταφορά των θηρευτών -ή ακόμη και των daemon- που συνέλεξαν για τα πειράματα τους." Υπέθεσε η Βανέσσα.

"Πιθανώς έχεις δίκιο. Όμως η επικείμενη μεταφορά αυτών στην Gralea, δεν δικαιολογεί τον μεγάλο αριθμό Magitek που είδαμε. Δεν μου φαίνεται πως οι στρατιώτες βρίσκονται εδώ μόνο για την φύλαξη του Φάρου και της παρακείμενης βάσης."

Οι Glaives μέτρησαν τα κιβώτια που βρίσκονταν έξω από το επιβλητικό κτίσμα. Επίσης, έλεγξαν με προσοχή αν υπήρχαν περισσότερο από ένα αεροσκάφη Magitek. Καθώς πραγματοποιούσαν μια στρέβλωση κοντά σε έναν απότομο, μισοκρυμμένο γκρεμό, εντόπισαν τρία ακόμη κιβωτοειδή σκάφη που είχαν ακινητοποιηθεί αρκετά μέτρα πάνω από την επιφάνεια του νερού. Βρίσκονταν μάλιστα σε τέτοιο σημείο, ώστε η παρουσία τους να μην γίνεται εύκολα αντιληπτή από τυχόν διερχόμενα καράβια.

Οι μαχητές της Insomnia επέστρεψαν στην ασφάλεια των λόφων και των βράχων που βρίσκονταν σε παρακείμενο σημείο του Φάρου. Παρατήρησαν και πάλι την κεντρική πύλη, περιμένοντας μήπως εντοπίσουν κάποια κινητικότητα ή οποιοδήποτε χρήσιμο στοιχείο. Ο Λούτσε ενεργοποίησε τον εξατομικευμένο ασύρματο των Glaives προκειμένου να επικοινωνήσει με την Βανέσσα· ήταν αναγκαίο, καθώς εκείνη είχε ολοκληρώσει την στρέβλωση σε διαφορετικό σημείο και μακριά από τον σύντροφο της.

"Θα επιχειρήσω να ανέβω σ' ένα ψηλό σημείο του Φάρου. Εντόπισα μια προεξοχή που μπορεί να μου προσφέρει επαρκή κάλυψη."

"Αυτό είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο." Ανέφερε η σύμμαχος του, κρατώντας το πλήκτρο του ασύρματου πατημένο. Τα γαλανά μάτια της δεν σταμάτησαν να παρακολουθούν τον χώρο. "Είμαστε μόνο δύο άτομα κι αν γίνεις αντιληπτός δεν θα έχουμε ενισχύσεις. Μπορώ να σε καλύψω απέναντι σε μερικούς Magitek, αλλά δεν έχουμε ακριβείς πληροφορίες σχετικά με την πραγματική, αριθμητική τους δύναμη."

"Θα είμαι εξαιρετικά προσεκτικός τότε." Υποσχέθηκε ο Λούτσε και διέκοψε προσωρινά την συνομιλία. Η Βανέσσα διατήρησε την συχνότητα εκείνου ενεργή στον δικό της ασύρματο.

Ο υποδιοικητής σκαρφάλωσε γρήγορα στην κορφή ενός βράχου, έχοντας το φως του ήλιου πίσω του· με αυτή την στρατηγική, ακόμη κι αν κάποιος έστρεφε το βλέμμα προς την κατεύθυνση του Glaive, θα τυφλωνόταν από το έντονο φως και μάλλον δεν θα τον έβλεπε. Βέβαια, στην περίπτωση των μυστηριωδών Magitek οι οποίοι διέφεραν ως προς την γκάμα των δυνατοτήτων τους, μια τέτοια υπόθεση θα μπορούσε να είναι _ίσως _εσφαλμένη.

Όποια κι αν ήταν η σωστή απάντηση, ο άνδρας από την Galahd έκρινε πως εκείνη η στιγμή ήταν κατάλληλη για ρίσκο. Με δύο διαδοχικές ρίψεις του ξιφιδίου το οποίο έπιασε στον αέρα καθώς πραγματοποιούσε την καθεμία από τις στρεβλώσεις, κατάφερε να φτάσει στην πέτρινη προεξοχή που είχε δει νωρίτερα. Ωστόσο, η προσγείωση του δεν ήταν τέλεια και ως εκ τούτου προκάλεσε ένα νέο κύμα πόνου στο πληγωμένο μπράτσο του. Σηκώθηκε όρθιος κι αμέσως κρύφτηκε πίσω από έναν στύλο. Από το συγκεκριμένο σημείο, παρατήρησε εξεταστικά τους χώρους που δεν ήταν ορατοί όσο εκείνος και η Βανέσσα βρίσκονταν έξω από τα τείχη του _Φέγγους_.

Υπήρχαν αρκετοί Magitek στην εσωτερική πλευρά των τειχών που πλαισίωναν την κοντινή στρατιωτική βάση. Η παρουσία ενός άγνωστου αξιωματικού, προσέλκυσε αμέσως την περιέργεια του Λούτσε. Εμφανισιακά τουλάχιστον, έμοιαζε πολύ με το άτομο που περιέγραψε η Βανέσσα αφότου η ίδια είχε ακολουθήσει κρυφά τον Ούλντορ και τον νεαρότερο σύμμαχο του. Πάντως, _αυτός _ο άνδρας δεν πρέπει να ήταν νεότερος από τον Λούτσε και την Βανέσσα. Η παρουσία του απέπνεε αυτοπεποίθηση και σύνεση, αλλά όχι επιθετική έπαρση όπως συνέβαινε με αρκετούς αξιωματικούς του Niflheim. Έμοιαζε σαν να περίμενε κάποιον, καθώς στεκόταν μπροστά από την είσοδο ενός εσωτερικού κτίσματος με θολωτή σκεπή· η εν λόγω κατασκευή έμοιαζε με αποθήκη προμηθειών.

Με την πραγματοποίηση δύο άρτιων στρεβλώσεων, η Βανέσσα εμφανίστηκε στο πλευρό του Λούτσε. Όπως είχε πράξει κι εκείνος, η σύντροφος του δεν άφησε την λεπίδα της να καρφωθεί σε κάποιο σημείο, αλλά την τσάκωσε στον αέρα καθώς ολοκλήρωνε την πτήση της. Μια τέτοια τακτική προλάμβανε τον στιγμιαίο, μεταλλικό θόρυβο που παραγόταν κατά την επαφή του ατσαλιού με κάποια σκληρή επιφάνεια.

Το παρατηρητικό βλέμμα της επικεντρώθηκε στον άνδρα που είχε προσέξει και ο υποδιοικητής των Kingsglaive. Η κοπέλα χρειάστηκε μόλις λίγα δευτερόλεπτα για να βεβαιωθεί πως αυτός _δεν_ ήταν ο αξιωματικός που είχε περπατήσει νωρίτερα πλάι στον Ούλντορ. Μολονότι είχαν και οι δύο ξανθά μαλλιά, το συγκεκριμένο άτομο φαινόταν μεγαλύτερο σε ηλικία. Η νεαρή γυναίκα χρησιμοποίησε την μαγική τεχνική της Libra επάνω του, θέλοντας να συλλέξει πληροφορίες.

Συνήθως, πριν ακόμη από το ξεκλείδωμα ευρημάτων που προέκυπταν μέσω της Libra, η Βανέσσα ψυχανεμιζόταν πόσο υψηλές ήταν οι άμυνες του στόχου της και πόσος χρόνος απαιτούνταν περίπου για να προκαλέσει ρήξη σε αυτές. Σε ό,τι αφορούσε τον άγνωστο αξιωματικό της Αυτοκρατορίας, η περίπτωση του ήταν εντελώς διαφορετική και σπάνια. Οι άμυνες που προέβαλε, ήταν ασυνήθιστα συμπαγείς και στιβαρές. Κάτι παρόμοιο είχε συμβεί όταν η Βανέσσα και μέλη της ομάδας Kingsglaive, μονομάχησαν με την Δραγώνο Αρανέα Χάϊγουιν του Niflheim. [2]

Η μαχήτρια διαισθανόταν ότι χρειάζονταν _τουλάχιστον_ είκοσι λεπτά προκειμένου να αποκαλυφθούν σ' εκείνη οι πολεμικές δυνατότητες και αδυναμίες του μυστηριώδους ατόμου από την Αυτοκρατορία.

"Αντιπτέραρχε Ροθ, είμαστε έτοιμοι για την μεταφορά του φορτίου στην Gralea. Αυτό που υπολείπεται, είναι η διευθέτηση ορισμένων λεπτομερειών σχετικά με την επιδρομή μας στην κρυφή βάση· ξέρουμε ότι διοικείται από Κυνηγούς. Οι κινήσεις των φυλάκων του στέμματος και μερικών Glaives, αποτέλεσαν σημαντική πηγή στοιχείων αναφορικά με τον ρόλο και την τοποθεσία της _κρυμμένης βάσης_. Μετά την συμπλοκή των πολεμιστών του Lucis με τους daemon που ξέφυγαν από τους κλωβούς, κάποιοι από τους μαχητές χρειάστηκαν άμεση ιατρική περίθαλψη· έτσι προδόθηκε μια από τις θέσεις των Κυνηγών του Meldacio. Πολύ σύντομα, θα τους έχουμε διώξει από τα περίχωρα της Lucinia και θα γυρίσουν πίσω στις τρύπες που ζουν, οι άτιμοι." Ένας οπλίτης της Αυτοκρατορίας, ο οποίος δεν ήταν ρομποτικός Magitek, έδινε αναφορά σε κάποιον που έφερε τον βαθμό του Αντιπτέραρχου και το επίθετο του ήταν Ροθ.

"Έξοχα. Ο ταξίαρχος Τάμελτ κι εγώ θα αναλάβουμε την επίθεση. Ενημερώθηκα πως η πόλη απαλλάχτηκε από τους θηρευτές, οπότε μπορούμε να προχωρήσουμε με το επόμενο σχέδιο μας." Ο τόνος στη φωνή του αξιωματικού με τα κοντά, ξανθά μαλλιά και το περήφανο ανάστημα, εξέπεμπε αυτοπεποίθηση. Οι δύο αυτοκρατορικοί σύμμαχοι συνέχισαν την μεταξύ τους συνομιλία σε πολύ πιο χαμηλό τόνο, καθιστώντας σχεδόν αδύνατη την ακρόαση. Ο Λούτσε ήταν εκείνος που παρακολουθούσε την συζήτηση με πιο τεταμένο ενδιαφέρον, καθ' ότι η Βανέσσα ασκούσε την διερεύνηση Libra. Λόγω της έντονης προσπάθειας που κατέβαλλε απέναντι στη νοητή άμυνα του Αντιπτέραρχου, κάποια λόγια μεταξύ των ανδρών, διέφυγαν την προσοχή της.

Μετά την σύντομη επικοινωνία τους, οι δύο υποστηρικτές του Niflheim κινήθηκαν προς το κτίριο του Φάρου. Δεν χρειάστηκε να περάσουν αρκετά λεπτά προτού οι Glaives αντιληφθούν ότι οι άνδρες σκόπευαν να εισέλθουν στο εσωτερικό του κτιρίου. Παρά το πλησίασμα τους, η Βανέσσα δεν μετακινήθηκε από την θέση της. Με απερίσπαστη επιμονή και πλήρη αυτοσυγκέντρωση, εξακολουθούσε να ασκεί την διερεύνηση έχοντας ως στόχο τον υψηλόβαθμο αξιωματικό. Ωστόσο, οι άμυνες του παρέμεναν άθραυστες. Λόγω της περηφάνιας ως η μοναδική χειρίστρια της Libra μεταξύ των Kingsglaive, η Βανέσσα αρνούνταν να παραιτηθεί.

Ο υποδιοικητής κατανοούσε ένα τέτοιο συναίσθημα. Ως εκ τούτου, ήθελε να δώσει στην συμπολεμίστρια του όσο περισσότερο χρόνο γινόταν προκειμένου να ολοκληρωθεί η τακτική της. Ταυτόχρονα, δίχως να σπαταλήσει ούτε δευτερόλεπτο, μελέτησε την διάταξη και τον αριθμό των παραθύρων του Φάρου, ελέγχοντας από ποιά πιθανά σημεία θα μπορούσε ενδεχομένως να προδοθεί η τωρινή τους θέση. Ακόμη, έπρεπε να προσέξουν την ακριβή πορεία της στρέβλωσης που θα διέγραφαν στον αέρα, έτσι ώστε να μην αποκαλυφθεί η παρουσία τους μέσω αυτού του ελιγμού.

Τα σημεία ορατότητας τα οποία μέτρησε ο Λούτσε, ήταν αρκετά ώστε να χρειαστεί να επισπεύσουν την φυγή τους, βρίσκοντας ασφάλεια στους κοντινούς λόφους με κατεύθυνση την θάλασσα. Ο βασιλικός μαχητής ακούμπησε απαλά το μπράτσο της κοπέλας ώστε να μην την ξαφνιάσει, θέλοντας να δείξει ότι έπρεπε να μετακινηθούν άμεσα σε διαφορετικό σημείο. Η προσοχή της Βανέσσα στον στόχο, φαινόταν να παραμένει ακλόνητη. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ο σύζυγος της ήταν σχεδόν βέβαιος ότι εκείνη είχε αντιληφθεί το άγγιγμα του, όπως και την σιωπηλή ειδοποίηση η οποία το συνόδευε.

Καθώς ο Αντιπτέραρχος περνούσε το κατώφλι της εισόδου μαζί με τον οπλίτη, η μαχήτρια εισέπνευσε βαθειά, σαν να είχε κρατήσει την αναπνοή της για πολλή ώρα κάτω από το νερό. Δεν ήταν αναγκαία η χρήση της νοηματικής γλώσσας προκειμένου οι δύο Glaives να εκφράσουν την έκπληξη τους σε ό,τι αφορούσε τις αντοχές του Ροθ απέναντι στην Libra. Η έκφραση στο βλέμμα τους, ήταν αρκετή.

Παρά το αρνητικό αποτέλεσμα, ο πολεμιστής από την ορεινή Cleigne αναγνώριζε ότι η Βανέσσα είχε επιστρατεύσει προηγουμένως όλη την πνευματική ισχύ και διορατικότητα οι οποίες την χαρακτήριζαν. Ένευσε με επιδοκιμασία προς εκείνη. Έπειτα, σήκωσε ελαφρώς και κατακόρυφα το χέρι του με το οποίο κρατούσε το ξιφίδιο, εκφράζοντας χωρίς λέξεις πως ήταν ώρα να φύγουν από την υψηλή προεξοχή του _Φέγγους_.

Γι' άλλη μια φορά, η Βανέσσα κοίταξε το σημείο όπου είχε σταθεί πιο πριν ο αξιωματικός. Δίχως περαιτέρω καθυστέρηση, ώθησε τον εαυτό της να συγκεντρωθεί στα επόμενα βήματα. Με την βοήθεια της νοηματικής επικοινωνίας, ο Λούτσε πρότεινε την χρήση μιας μόνο ρίψης, αντί για δύο, έτσι ώστε να μην γίνουν ορατά τα σώματα τους στον αέρα. Δεν θα ήταν εύκολο, αλλά έπρεπε να βασιστούν στην εμπειρία τους και να κάνουν αυτό που έπρεπε ως επαγγελματίες.

Η μαχήτρια έγνεψε χωρίς ίχνος ενδοιασμού στο πρόσωπο της, σφίγγοντας την λαβή του δεξιού της χεριού γύρω από το ξιφίδιο που εμπιστευόταν. Τα μάτια των συναγωνιστών μελέτησαν τις αποστάσεις, τυχόν εμπόδια και το ιδανικότερο σημείο άφιξης. Όσο για την τελευταία παράμετρο, αυτή καθοριζόταν κυρίως από την οπτική του κάθε Glaive, όπως και την προσωπική του ικανότητα στην πτητική στρέβλωση.

Υπήρχε βεβαίως η πιθανότητα να προσγειωθούν σε διαφορετική τοποθεσία. Όμως αυτό που μετρούσε εκείνη την δεδομένη στιγμή, ήταν να μην υποψιαστεί κάποιος αυτοκρατορικός αξιωματικός ή φύλακας την παρουσία τους.

Στην περίπτωση του Λούτσε, μια μακρινή -και ως εκ τούτου- απαιτητική ρίψη θα επιβάρυνε τον πρόσφατο τραυματισμό του. Αυτό θα είχε ως αποτέλεσμα να επιβραδυνθεί η σωστή ανάρρωση του. Ωστόσο, δεν υπήρχαν εναλλακτικές επιλογές· όσο κυλούσαν τα δευτερόλεπτα, τόσο αυξανόταν το ρίσκο να γίνουν ορατοί μέσα από κάποιο παράθυρο του επιβλητικού Φάρου.

Ζήτησε από την σύντροφο του να ξεκινήσει πρώτη την στρέβλωση, προκειμένου ο υποδιοικητής να καλύψει τα νώτα της. Η νεαρή γυναίκα φάνηκε πως δεν συμφωνούσε με αυτή την απόφαση, καθώς θα ήθελε να κάνει το ίδιο για εκείνον, σκεπτόμενη τον τραυματισμό του. Παρ' όλα αυτά, η πίεση του χρόνου δεν προσέφερε το περιθώριο για κάποιου είδους συμβιβασμό. Επιπλέον, η θέση του Λούτσε στην ιεραρχία των Glaives, παραχωρούσε σ' εκείνον το δικαίωμα να λαμβάνει τέτοιες αποφάσεις για λογαριασμό όλων των συμπολεμιστών του, είτε στο πεδίο της μάχης είτε σε κάποια αποστολή.

Εδώ και πολύ καιρό, η τεχνική της στρέβλωσης αποτελούσε ένα από τα δυνατότερα σημεία της Βανέσσα ως Glaive. Γι' αυτό τον λόγο, δεν αισθάνθηκε καθόλου φοβισμένη με την προοπτική του δικού της ξεκινήματος. Αντίθετα, ήλπιζε να φτάσει πρώτη στο έδαφος, πέρα από τα τείχη που προστάτευαν τον Φάρο, έτσι ώστε να είναι έτοιμη να προσφέρει ένα Υψηλό Φίλτρο στον σύμμαχο της.

Το ξιφίδιο που είχε στην κατοχή της, διέγραψε μια τέλεια τροχιά προς έναν από τους υψηλότερους λόφους. Η Βανέσσα χάθηκε από την προεξοχή και όταν βρέθηκε πάνω από έναν βραχώδη λόφο, έλεγξε την προσγείωση της με μια άριστα εκτελεσμένη κύλιση του σώματος, αποτρέποντας οποιαδήποτε σοβαρή κάκωση.

Βλέποντας την, το ηθικό του υποδιοικητή αναπτερώθηκε καθώς ετοιμαζόταν να έρθει. Το πέταγμα της δικής του λεπίδας ήταν πιο ορμητικό και βίαιο, λόγω της πρόθεσης να δημιουργηθεί μεγαλύτερη τροχιά προς ένα διαφορετικό σημείο άφιξης, καταλληλότερου για κάποιον που ανάρρωνε από έναν τραυματισμό. Ο Λούτσε είχε στοχεύσει προς έναν λόφο με περισσότερη βλάστηση, η οποία ενδεχομένως θα μείωνε την απότομη πρόσκρουση έπειτα από την στρέβλωση και την γρήγορη κύλιση.

Η βαρύτητα γινόταν αμείλικτη μετά το πέρας ενός τέτοιου ελιγμού. Η επίδραση της συμπαντικής δύναμης ήταν ακόμη πιο αισθητή όταν κάποιος είχε το νου του σε κάποιον τραυματισμό που έπρεπε να προφυλαχθεί από ανεπιθύμητους κραδασμούς. Σε αντίθετη περίπτωση, ο πόνος μπορούσε να γίνει ανυπόφορος και μάλιστα σε τέτοιο σημείο ώστε να επιφέρει προσυμπτώματα αδράνειας.

Ο Λούτσε είχε επιλέξει μια δυσκολότερη διαδρομή, την οποία θα είχε αποφύγει υπό άλλες συνθήκες. Ήλπιζε να μην ανησυχήσει την Βανέσσα. Αυτή ήταν η τελευταία σκέψη που έκανε καθώς χανόταν από το πλέγμα των τριών διαστάσεων, οδηγώντας τον εαυτό του σε πιο ασφαλές σημείο.

Μετά την δική του εναέρια διαδρομή, ένιωσε την ανάσα του να κόβεται όταν ένας ξαφνικός και οξύς πόνος κατέλαβε το αριστερό μπράτσο του. Η διαδικασία της βίαιης στρέβλωσης, είχε επηρεάσει αρνητικά την πληγή, προκαλώντας ένα είδος σοκ στο συγκεκριμένο σημείο. Ο άνδρας σηκώθηκε όρθιος με κάποια δυσκολία. Η γλώσσα του σώματος του, φανέρωνε τον φυσικό πόνο που βίωνε.

Η Βανέσσα έσπευσε κοντά του και εκείνη την στιγμή, πρόσεξαν και οι δύο την σκοτεινή κηλίδα επάνω στο μανίκι του σκούρου πράσινου πουκάμισου που φορούσε ο Λούτσε. Χωρίς καθυστέρηση, η κοπέλα τσάκισε ένα Υψηλό Φίλτρο ακριβώς πάνω από το τραύμα που είχε ανοίξει. Οι πυκνοί υδρατμοί εισχώρησαν μέσα από το ύφασμα. Τα συστατικά του φίλτρου θα πρόσφεραν μια προσωρινή ανακούφιση στον πόνο, επιτρέποντας στον Λούτσε να συγκεντρωθεί σε ό,τι συνέβαινε γύρω του.

"Ήδη από το πρωί, συλλέξαμε αρκετές πληροφορίες τις οποίες θα πρέπει να αναφέρουμε στον διοικητή Ντράουτος." Σχολίασε η Βανέσσα χαμηλόφωνα, καθώς έδενε την βαθιά μωβ, υφασμάτινη ζώνη της γύρω από το μπράτσο του πολεμιστή. Ήλπιζε πως το ανθεκτικό ύφασμα θα περιόριζε την αιμορραγία, τουλάχιστον έως ότου επέστρεφαν στο σπίτι. "Θα πρέπει να φροντίσουμε και την πληγή σου. Δεν πρέπει να παραμεληθεί."

Ο Λούτσε την καθησύχασε, λέγοντας ότι θα κατάφερνε να πραγματοποιήσει διαδοχικές στρεβλώσεις, έστω κι αν αισθανόταν πόνο κατά την διαδρομή. Η Βανέσσα υπενθύμισε σ' εκείνον ότι έφερε μαζί της δύο ακόμη Υψηλά Φίλτρα και ήταν πρόθυμη να χρησιμοποιήσει οποιοδήποτε από αυτά προς όφελος του. Ο σύντροφος της, την ευχαρίστησε, "Η υποστήριξη σου είναι πολύτιμη...Είσαι εξαιρετική σύμμαχος."

Η νεαρή γυναίκα χαμογέλασε συγκρατημένα, "Λυπάμαι όμως που δεν μπόρεσα να αποκαλύψω στοιχεία για τον Αντιπτέραρχο μέσω της Libra. Η περίπτωση του είναι παρόμοια με της Δραγώνου Χάϊγουιν. Πρέπει να είναι ιδιαίτερα δυνατός—σωματικά και ψυχικά. Αν είχα μεγαλύτερο περιθώριο χρόνου, πιστεύω ότι θα επιτύγχανα να ξεκλειδώσω σημαντικές πληροφορίες για την ταυτότητα του."

"Δεν αμφιβάλλω καθόλου γι' αυτό. Έχε κι αυτό στο νου σου: ακόμη και το γεγονός ότι έδειξε τέτοιες αντοχές απέναντι στην Libra, αποτελεί ένα στοιχείο από μόνο του. Έκανες ό,τι καλύτερο μπορούσες εντός του χρονικού διαστήματος κατά το οποίο ο Ροθ βρισκόταν στο οπτικό μας πεδίο."

Στρέφοντας την προσοχή τους στο κέντρο της πόλης όπου σκόπευαν να επιστρέψουν, παρατήρησαν αμέσως μια ομάδα από στρατιώτες Magitek οι οποίοι περιπολούσαν ένα χαμηλότερο σημείο του λόφου. Η βλάστηση επέτρεπε στους μαχητές να μην είναι εντελώς ορατοί, αλλά εάν οι ρομποτικοί στρατιώτες πλησίαζαν περισσότερο, οι Glaives θα ήταν υποχρεωμένοι να τους εξουδετερώσουν αμέσως.

Η Βανέσσα προτιμούσε μια γρήγορη διαφυγή από το σημείο, θεωρώντας ότι η υπάρχουσα κατάσταση επιφύλασσε ένα πλήθος από εν δυνάμει απρόβλεπτους κινδύνους. Η ασφάλεια του Λούτσε, την ενδιέφερε περισσότερο συγκριτικά με μια νίκη απέναντι σε μερικούς φρουρούς. Όσο για τον υποδιοικητή, εκείνος φαινόταν πως θα ήθελε να παλέψει εναντίον τους. Η συναγωνίστρια του, επέμεινε στο δικό της πλάνο, χρησιμοποιώντας την νοηματική επικοινωνία με περισσότερη ένταση στις κινήσεις των χεριών της. Ο Λούτσε αποφάσισε να εμπιστευτεί το ένστικτο της κοπέλας. Εστίασαν λοιπόν την προσοχή τους στα τοιχώματα του γκρεμού, αναζητώντας το καλύτερο σημείο άφιξης για την εναρκτήρια στρέβλωση. Ταυτόχρονα, παρέμεναν σε εγρήγορση, δίχως να ξεχνούν ότι οι Magitek καραδοκούσαν εκεί κοντά.

Ο μαχητής από την Galahd υπέδειξε μια προεξοχή η οποία φαινόταν κατάλληλη για το κάρφωμα της λεπίδας. Όπως είχε συμβεί και νωρίτερα, επιθυμούσε να διαφυλάξει τα νώτα της Βανέσσα.

"Λούτσε..." Ο απαλός ψίθυρος που ήχησε από τα χείλη της κοπέλας, αντανακλούσε την έγνοια της.

"Εμπιστεύσου με." Της απάντησε το ίδιο χαμηλόφωνα, "Δεν θα μπορούσα να συγκεντρωθώ στην στρέβλωση, αν _εσύ_ έμενες πίσω αντί για εμένα."

Η Βανέσσα κατάλαβε πως δεν υπήρχε εναλλακτική επιλογή. Τον κοίταξε κατάματα για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα κι έπειτα έστρεψε το βλέμμα της προς την ομάδα των Magitek, περιμένοντας την σωστή στιγμή για να αποχωρήσει πρώτη. Όταν όλοι οι ρομποτικοί φρουροί είχαν στρέψει την προσοχή τους προς την αντίθετη πλευρά, η μαχήτρια σηκώθηκε όρθια, μην αφήνοντας να χαθεί ούτε δευτερόλεπτο από εκείνη την ευκαιρία που είχε προκύψει. Εκσφενδόνισε την λεπίδα της με δεξιοτεχνική ισχύ, προκαλώντας θαυμασμό σ' εκείνον που κάποτε είχε διδάξει στην πολυαγαπημένη του, τον τρόπο να βελτιώνει τον συγκεκριμένο, ξεχωριστό ελιγμό.

* * *

_Σημειώσεις 25ου Κεφαλαίου_: [1] Αναφορά στο σύμπλεγμα νησιών, ανατολικά της Insomnia, τα οποία είναι ορατά στον επίσημο χάρτη της Eos. Απ' ό,τι γνωρίζω, δεν έχει υπάρξει ως τώρα επίσημη ονομασία αυτών.

[2] Flashback αποστολής την οποία έχω σκοπό να προσθέσω σε μελλοντικά κεφάλαια.

Ο Σαφάυ Ροθ (Safay Roth) είναι επίσημος χαρακτήρας της Square Enix ο οποίος θα εμφανιζόταν ως αξιωματικός του Niflheim στο _Final Fantasy Versus XIII_. Όπως ακυρώθηκε ο εν λόγω τίτλος game, το ίδιο συνέβη και με τον συγκεκριμένο χαρακτήρα. Ωστόσο, τα γράμματα SAF που είναι ορατά στα τοιχώματα των αεροσκαφών Magitek, αποτελούν φόρο τιμής από την πλευρά των σεναριογράφων προς έναν χαρακτήρα που θα έπαιζε σημαντικό ρόλο στην original πλοκή του game.

Σε αυτή την ιστορία που γράφω, ο στρατιωτικός βαθμός του είναι δικής μου έμπνευσης, όπως και η σκιαγράφηση της προσωπικότητας του.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Κεφάλαιο XXVI**_

Μετακινούμενη κατά μήκος του γκρεμού με μια σειρά αλλεπάλληλων στρεβλώσεων, η Βανέσσα κατάφερε να πειθαρχήσει το αίσθημα οποιουδήποτε φόβου ή της έγνοιας, παραμένοντας συγκεντρωμένη στην διαδικασία της υποχώρησης. Υπήρξαν βεβαίως αρκετές στιγμές που θέλησε να κοιτάξει πίσω, προκειμένου να δει εάν ο Λούτσε χρειαζόταν την βοήθεια της. Ωστόσο, κατάφερε να υπερβεί αυτή την παρόρμηση και συνέχισε με πείσμα την πορεία της.

Στο πλαίσιο της διδασκαλίας των Glaives, ο Βασιλιάς Ρέγκις ήταν υπεύθυνος για τα πρώτα βήματα των μαχητών του στην πτητική στρέβλωση. Επιπλέον, δεν αποτελούσε σπάνια περίπτωση για εκείνον να συμβουλεύει ή να διορθώνει ακόμα και τα πιο έμπειρα μέλη της ομάδας, θέλοντας με αυτό τον τρόπο να συμβάλλει στην βελτίωση του καθενός από αυτούς.

Μια από τις συμβουλές του, η οποία είχε θεωρηθεί αρκετά αμφιλεγόμενη μεταξύ των επίλεκτων πολεμιστών, ήταν η εξής: κατά την διάρκεια μιας επείγουσας υποχώρησης και εφόσον οι Glaives έπρεπε να βασιστούν ως επί το πλείστον στην πτητική στρέβλωση, ήταν προτιμότερο -έως απόλυτα αναγκαίο- να μην κοιτούν πίσω, αλλά να αφιερώνουν την ενέργεια τους στην διαδικασία της μετάβασης προς όποιο ασφαλές σημείο έπρεπε να κατευθυνθούν.

Σύμφωνα με την δική του οπτική (την οποία αποδεχόταν και ο διοικητής Ντράουτος), αν οι μαχητές έπρατταν με διαφορετικό τρόπο, διέτρεχαν μεγάλο κίνδυνο απροσεξιών οι οποίες θα μπορούσαν να κοστίσουν ακόμη και την ζωή ενός ή περισσότερων μελών της επίλεκτης ομάδας. Η χρήση καθεαυτή της στρέβλωσης, απαιτούσε την πλήρη εναρμόνιση σώματος, πνεύματος, αντοχής και θάρρους. Επομένως, οτιδήποτε κατάφερνε να αποσπάσει την προσοχή ενός μαχόμενου Glaive, αποδυνάμωνε κατά συνέπεια την σύνθετη αυτή ισορροπία, όπως και την προσωπική ασφάλεια στο πεδίο της μάχης ή σε αποστολές.

Αν κάποιος χρειαζόταν βοήθεια, είχε την δυνατότητα να εμπιστευτεί τον ασύρματο που εφαρμοζόταν στην εξωτερική πλευρά του αυτιού του κάθε βασιλικού μαχητή, καλώντας κοντά ένα συμμαχικό πρόσωπο. Κι αν ήταν εφικτό, η ενίσχυση θα κατέφτανε προς όφελος του αιτούντος. Δεν είχε λεχθεί ξεκάθαρα από τον ηγεμόνα, το ζητούμενο όμως ήταν να μην φτάσει κανείς σε τέτοιο σημείο ώστε να είναι αδύνατον για εκείνον ή εκείνη να αιτηθεί βοήθεια μέσω του πομπού.

Αναλόγως την ιδιοσυγκρασία και το εύρος πολεμικών δεξιοτήτων του εκάστοτε Glaive, μια τέτοια προσέγγιση δεν ήταν εύκολα αποδεκτή από όλους. Για παράδειγμα, ο Νυξ Ούλρικ ήταν ανάμεσα σ' εκείνους που αρνιόταν να ακολουθήσει τυφλά τέτοιου είδους τακτικές. Γι' αυτό, όποτε ένιωθε ότι μπορούσε να γυρίσει πίσω και να βοηθήσει έναν ή περισσότερους συμμάχους, προτιμούσε να ανταποκριθεί στο ένστικτο του, παραβλέποντας τον άγραφο κανόνα του βασιλιά.

Όσο για την Βανέσσα και τον σύζυγο της, μιμούνταν το παράδειγμα του Νυξ εφόσον δεν έθεταν σε σοβαρό κίνδυνο ολόκληρη την ομάδα. Οι δύο αγαπημένοι είχαν συζητήσει αυτό το θέμα αρκετές φορές, αλλά δεν υπήρχε απόλυτη ταύτιση στις προσωπικές απόψεις του καθενός.

Η μαχήτρια είχε πει στον Λούτσε πως αν συνέβαινε κάτι σοβαρό σ' εκείνον, θα επέστρεφε χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη στο πλευρό του. Ο άνδρας από την Galahd, θα προτιμούσε η Βανέσσα να αποδεχτεί την παραίνεση του ηγεμόνα και να μην διακινδυνεύσει την ζωή της· ο υποδιοικητής δεν θα ήθελε ποτέ και σε καμία περίπτωση να γίνει η αιτία να χάσει την ζωή της η αγαπημένη του. Το ίδιο αισθανόταν η σύντροφος του για εκείνον. Πάντως, όπως και η Βανέσσα, ο Λούτσε θα επέστρεφε για να την σώσει από μια απειλητική κατάσταση, ακόμη κι αν ο ίδιος ηγούνταν της υποχώρησης.

Κανείς από τους δύο δεν ήθελε να χάσει το ταίρι του και θα αψηφούσαν τους κανόνες προκειμένου να μην συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο—αν μη τι άλλο, συμφωνούσαν σε αυτή την λεπτομέρεια.

Πλησιάζοντας εκείνη την εσοχή του γκρεμού που είχε επιλεγεί νωρίτερα ως ενδιάμεση στάση, η Βανέσσα εκσφενδόνισε ορμητικά την λεπίδα της προς το ίδιο σημείο. Εντός ελάχιστων δευτερολέπτων, προσγειώθηκε ομαλά στην μισοσκότεινη κρυψώνα. Ξέπνοη και _αδρανής_, η νεαρή γυναίκα στάθηκε στην εξωτερική άκρη του ανοίγματος για να ελέγξει την κατάσταση του Λούτσε. Ασυναίσθητα, έφερε τον δείκτη και τον μεσαίο του χεριού της κοντά στο πλήκτρο του ασύρματου, χωρίς όμως να το πατήσει. Δεν θα χρειαζόταν να επικοινωνήσει από μακριά. Ο συνοδοιπόρος της ήδη χάρασσε την πορεία του προς το σημείο όπου βρισκόταν εκείνη.

Έπειτα από ένα σύντομο σινιάλο με το χέρι, η Βανέσσα απομακρύνθηκε από την είσοδο του ανοίγματος, περιμένοντας τον Λούτσε να φέρει εις πέρας την δική του αλληλουχία στρεβλώσεων.

Όταν έφτασε κοντά της, υπέφερε και ο ίδιος από συμπτώματα αδράνειας. Η σκουρόχρωμη, υφασμάτινη ζώνη που λειτουργούσε ως επίδεσμος, εξακολουθούσε να είναι δεμένη γύρω από την πληγή. Ακουμπώντας την δεξιά πλευρά του σώματος του στον βράχο, ο μαχητής προσπάθησε να ξαναβρεί τον κανονικό ρυθμό της ανάσας του. Μισάνοιξε τα βλέφαρα όταν ένιωσε μια ευχάριστη, δροσερή αίσθηση να τυλίγει το πονεμένο σημείο του βραχίονα· η Βανέσσα μόλις είχε τσακίσει ένα Υψηλό Φίλτρο πάνω από το πρόσφατο τραύμα.

Οι ματιές των δύο αγαπημένων συναντήθηκαν, "(_Είσαι εντάξει_;)" Ρώτησε ο υποδιοικητής, χρησιμοποιώντας την νοηματική γλώσσα με ελαφρώς πιο αργές κινήσεις.

Η απάντηση εκφράστηκε με την μορφή ενός θετικού νεύματος. Τα σώματα τους παρέμειναν σε κοντινή απόσταση—σαν να περίμενε ο καθένας από τους δύο ότι η μέγγενη της αδράνειας θα αποδυναμωνόταν με ταχύτερο ρυθμό χάρη στην εγγύτητα τους.

"(_Επιτέθηκες στους Magitek που είδαμε νωρίτερα_;)" Η μαχήτρια θέλησε να μάθει τι είχε συμβεί αφότου αναχώρησε πρώτη από την περιοχή του _Φέγγους_.

"(_Όχι. Αποφάσισα να μην το διακινδυνέψω. Με έπεισες να μην το κάνω_.)" Την πληροφόρησε ο Λούτσε. Ένα χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη του καθώς ολοκλήρωνε την τελευταία, νοηματική φράση.

Έχοντας παρακολουθήσει το μήνυμα μέσω των σκληραγωγημένων χεριών, η κοπέλα σήκωσε το βλέμμα της, κοιτώντας τον άνδρα με επιδοκιμασία.

Μερικά δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα, έγινε αντιληπτός ο συριστικός βόμβος ενός κιβωτοειδούς σκάφους Magitek εν πτήσει. Το ακουστικό ερέθισμα αντήχησε δυνατότερα λόγω της ηχούς, αλλά και της εγγύτητας του αεροσκάφους με τον ψηλό γκρεμό. Οι δύο Glaives κρύφτηκαν σε ενδότερο σημείο της εσοχής, κρατώντας γερά τα ατσάλινα ξιφίδια τους.

Περίμεναν μέχρι ο ήχος να χαθεί εντελώς από το δικό τους πεδίο ακροάσεως. Η εσοχή σκοτείνιασε όταν το σκάφος διέσχισε αργά την ατμόσφαιρα, περνώντας ξυστά από τα τοιχώματα του γκρεμού. Η Βανέσσα έκλεισε ενστικτωδώς τα μάτια της, παρ' ότι γνώριζε πως αυτή η κίνηση δεν θα βοηθούσε σε κάτι.

Το κιβωτοειδές σκάφος έμοιαζε να περιπολεί τις περιοχές γύρω από τον Φάρο και την στρατιωτική βάση. Μετά από αρκετά λεπτά, ο μηχανικός βόμβος μειώθηκε σε ένταση και εν τέλει σίγησε.

Οι δύο μαχητές πλησίασαν την άκρη του ανοίγματος. Η επιφυλακτική ματιά τους, σάρωσε τον περιβάλλοντα χώρο αλλά και την γραμμή του ορίζοντα. Το αυτοκρατορικό σκάφος είχε απομακρυνθεί τόσο που έμοιαζε πολύ μικρότερο σε μέγεθος.

"(_Πρέπει να φύγουμε από εδώ. Με προσοχή_.)" Αποφάνθηκε ο άνδρας από την Galahd. Αυτή την φορά, θα ξεκινούσε πρώτος την πορεία που θα διέγραφαν κατά μήκος του γκρεμού.

"(_Εντάξει. Διατήρησε τον ασύρματο σου σε λειτουργία μέχρι να φτάσουμε στο σημείο άφιξης. Το ίδιο θα κάνω κι εγώ_.)" Η κινητικότητα του αεροσκάφους ήταν ανησυχητική· γι' αυτό τον λόγο, η Βανέσσα υπενθύμισε στον Λούτσε να κρατήσει ανοιχτό το κανάλι επικοινωνίας μεταξύ των δύο.

"(_Ελήφθη_.)" Αποκρίθηκε εκείνος με την χρήση της νοηματικής έκφρασης.

Οι μπλε λάμψεις που εξέπεμπε το σώμα τους κάθε φορά που εξαφανίζονταν ή επανεμφανίζονταν κατά την διάρκεια της στρέβλωσης, πρέπει να έδειχναν αρκετά θαμπές υπό το έντονο φως του ήλιου. Ο κίνδυνος που θα διέτρεχαν θα ήταν πολύ πιο σοβαρός αν επιχειρούσαν τέτοια διαφυγή μετά το ηλιοβασίλεμα ή κάτω από έναν ουρανό καλυμμένο με πυκνή συννεφιά.

Το κιβωτοειδές σκάφος παρέμενε σε μακρινή απόσταση, κοντά στην γραμμή του ορίζοντα. Λαμβάνοντας όμως υπόψη την επιτάχυνση που μπορούσε να αναπτύξει, οι δύο Glaives γνώριζαν ότι ο εφησυχασμός θα μπορούσε να αποδειχτεί θανάσιμο σφάλμα. Μετά από κάθε μακρινή ή επικίνδυνη στρέβλωση, ο καθένας από τους δύο έλεγχε την θέση του κινούμενου αεροσκάφους· ευτυχώς, εκείνο δεν πλησίασε ποτέ σε υπερβολικά κοντινή απόσταση.

Η θέαση του υπερυψωμένου λόφου απ' όπου είχαν ξεκινήσει την εναρκτήρια πορεία τους, συνοδεύτηκε με ένα γλυκό αίσθημα ανακούφισης, κι ας ήξεραν οι μαχητές ότι δεν υπήρχαν πολλά περιθώρια για επανάπαυση. Ήταν αναγκαίο να παραμείνουν συγκεντρωμένοι.

Ο Λούτσε εστίασε την βολή του στα πέτρινα σκαλοπάτια που συνδέονταν μ' ένα χαμηλότερο επίπεδο, δηλαδή την ερημική ακτή την οποία εκείνος είχε επισκεφτεί χθες, μαζί με την Βανέσσα και τον Χάγκεν. Η ίδια, παλιά σκάλα οδηγούσε και στο ανοιχτό ύψωμα, απ' όπου θα έπαιρναν το ιδιωτικό αυτοκίνητο που τους έφερε ως εδώ.

Η Βανέσσα ακολούθησε την ίδια πορεία, καρφώνοντας το δικό της ξιφίδιο ελάχιστα μέτρα πιο μακριά από την λεπίδα του συζύγου της. Εκείνος, αφότου στάθηκε σε κάποιο από τα σκαλοπάτια, έπιασε το ελεύθερο χέρι της αγαπημένης του και την βοήθησε να σκαρφαλώσει. Νιώθοντας την στερεότητα της πέτρας κάτω από τα πόδια τους, οι μαχητές πήραν μια βαθειά ανάσα και κοίταξαν προς την κορυφή του υψώματος.

Ανέβηκαν την σκάλα με γρήγορο βηματισμό και έλεγξαν το περιβάλλον γύρω τους. Η περιοχή ήταν ήσυχη και ελάχιστα τροχοφόρα οχήματα διέσχιζαν την άσφαλτο του κεντρικού δρόμου. Το σταθμευμένο αυτοκίνητο του ζευγαριού, δεν απείχε πολλά μέτρα από το σημείο όπου βρίσκονταν εκείνοι. Αμέσως μόλις αποκτήθηκε οπτική επαφή με το όχημα, ο Λούτσε ξεκλείδωσε τις πόρτες με το τηλεχειριστήριο.

Καταλαμβάνοντας ο καθένας μια θέση στα μπροστινά καθίσματα, έδεσαν την ζώνη τους και φαίνονταν έτοιμοι να φύγουν. Λίγο πριν τεθεί ο κινητήρας σε λειτουργία, η Βανέσσα μοιράστηκε μια σκέψη με τον άνθρωπο που εμπιστευόταν απόλυτα. Πριν ηχήσουν οι ψιθυριστές λέξεις από τα χείλη της, η κοπέλα απενεργοποίησε εντελώς τον εφαπτόμενο ασύρματο δέκτη. Το ίδιο έκανε και ο Λούτσε.

"Καθώς επιστρέφαμε, δεν σκεφτόμουν τόσο πολύ τον Αντιπτέραρχο για τον οποίο δεν γνωρίζουμε τίποτα κι ούτε έχουμε συναντήσει μέχρι τώρα στο πεδίο της μάχης. Ο νους μου ήταν προσανατολισμένος στον αξιωματικό που είχα παρακολουθήσει κρυφά, νωρίς το πρωί—αναφέρομαι στον Κάλιγγο Ούλντορ. Δεν έχει έρθει η ώρα να απαλλαγούμε μια για πάντα από αυτόν;" Η γαλανή ματιά της Βανέσσα είχε σκοτεινιάσει σαν θάλασσα εν μέσω φουρτούνας.

Ο άνδρας από την Galahd την παρακολουθούσε με προσοχή, αλλά δεν αποκρίθηκε αμέσως. Αντίθετα, άφησε την σύντροφο του να αναπτύξει περαιτέρω την σκέψη της, "Είναι εγκληματίας πολέμου, Λούτσε. Όλοι όσοι εργαζόμαστε για την άμυνα του βασιλείου, το γνωρίζουμε καλά αυτό. Επίσης ξέρουμε και οι δύο ότι αθώοι άνθρωποι από τις πόλεις απ' όπου καταγόμαστε -και όχι μόνο- υπέφεραν ή δολοφονήθηκαν εξαιτίας του. Στο μεταξύ, οι υψηλόβαθμοι αντίπαλοι μας, φαίνονται να αυξάνονται· _πρέπει_ να εξουδετερώσουμε κάποιον από τους επιφανείς αρχηγούς του αυτοκρατορικού στρατού." Η Βανέσσα πήρε μια μικρή ανάσα και έστρεψε τα μάτια προς την ήρεμη ακτή, "Όταν επιστρέψουμε ξανά στην Insomnia και πίσω από το ασφαλές Τείχος, κανείς δεν γνωρίζει ποτέ θα παρουσιαστεί μια τέτοια ευκαιρία σ' εμάς. Θα προτιμούσα βέβαια τον λίγο χρόνο που μας απομένει εδώ στην Lucinia, να τον περάσουμε όσο πιο γαλήνια γίνεται. Μα, _ίσως _οφείλουμε να κάνουμε κάτι, για όσο είμαστε εδώ..."

Οι σκιές απομακρύνθηκαν από το βλέμμα της· μια σπίθα αμφιβολιών έφερε ένα θαμπό φως στο πρόσωπο της μαχήτριας.

"Βανέσσα, αντιλαμβάνομαι απόλυτα αυτό που λες. Μην σκεφτείς, ούτε για ένα μια στιγμή, πως δεν επιθυμώ την δικαίωση με την ίδια πύρινη επιμονή που ξέρω ότι υπάρχει μέσα σου. Αν μας δοθεί η ευκαιρία να εξουδετερώσουμε τον Ούλντορ ενώ βρισκόμαστε ακόμη στην Lucinia, θα το κάνουμε." Διαβεβαίωσε ο Λούτσε, κοιτώντας την συμπολεμίστρια του κατάματα. "Είναι εξίσου σημαντικό να ακούμε την φωνή της λογικής, ακόμη και κάτω από συνθήκες πίεσης. Επιπλέον, είναι υγιές να αισθανόμαστε θυμό όταν ακούμε -ή βλέπουμε- πως οι αυτοκρατορικοί αξιωματικοί σχεδιάζουν να βλάψουν τους κατοίκους του βασιλείου ή όποιον υπερασπίζεται την πρωτεύουσα του στέμματος. Πάνω απ' όλα, όμως, πρέπει να οργανώσουμε σωστά τις προτεραιότητες που έχουμε. Όπως ακούσαμε και οι δύο ενώ βρισκόμασταν στον Φάρο, είναι πολύ πιθανό να υπάρξει μια επίθεση από την πλευρά τους και θα κληθούμε να παλέψουμε. Επιπλέον, είπες νωρίτερα ότι είναι απαραίτητο να επικοινωνήσουμε με τον διοικητή. Πιστεύω κι εγώ πως αυτό είναι το σωστότερο σχέδιο για την ώρα."

Η σύζυγος του, τον παρακολούθησε σκεφτική αλλά δεν πρόσθεσε κάτι άλλο. Φάνηκε να πείθεται, αλλά ταυτόχρονα κάτι την απασχολούσε. Ίσως κάποιο θέμα που ούτε η ίδια μπορούσε να ορίσει επακριβώς...

"Με ενδιαφέρει να ελέγξω το μπράτσο σου και να αλλάξουμε τις επιδέσμους." Είπε απαλά, σε σοβαρό τόνο. "Οπότε ας επιστρέψουμε στο σπίτι. Εσύ είσαι η προτεραιότητα μου αυτή την στιγμή."

Ο Λούτσε έγειρε προς την θέση της κοπέλας κι όταν εκείνη το αντιλήφθηκε, μοιράστηκαν ένα τρυφερό φιλί με τα μάτια τους να παραμένουν κλειστά. Η αίσθηση του πάθους ή της αγωνίας για ό,τι θα συνέβαινε στο κοντινό μέλλον, δεν έλειψε από εκείνο το άγγιγμα των χειλιών τους. Όμως, όσο βρίσκονταν ο ένας κοντά στον άλλο, αισθάνονταν δυνατότεροι και ακόμη πιο γενναίοι απέναντι σε όποιον κίνδυνο κι αν παραμόνευε.

* * *

Όπως είχε κάνει νωρίτερα το πρωί, η Βανέσσα επέλεξε να σταθμεύσει το όχημα μακριά από την φιλόξενη κατοικία. Οι λόγοι ήταν καθαρά προληπτικοί και σχετίζονταν με την μελλοντική ασφάλεια της ιδιοκτήτριας. Οι στρατιώτες Magitek συνέχισαν να περιπολούν τους κεντρικούς δρόμους, αλλά η γειτονιά στην οποία έμενε προσωρινά το ζευγάρι, ήταν ήσυχη, δίχως την παρουσία των ρομποτικών φρουρών.

Μετά το κλείδωμα της εισόδου του σπιτιού και αφότου βεβαιώθηκαν πως τίποτα ύποπτο δεν είχε συμβεί στους ιδιόκτητους χώρους κατά την απουσία τους, οι μαχητές αποφάσισαν να πλυθούν. Η έντονη ζέστη του Καλοκαιριού, αλλά και η κόπωση που προήλθε από τις διαρκείς στρεβλώσεις, παρακίνησε τους δύο επισκέπτες να ενδώσουν στην ευχαρίστηση ενός μπάνιου, απολαμβάνοντας την χαλάρωση που προσέφερε το τρεχούμενο νερό.

Καθώς ο Λούτσε ξετύλιγε τους επιδέσμους μέσα στο ευρύχωρο μπάνιο, έγινε αμέσως εμφανές πως το τραύμα του είχε ανοίξει. Εντούτοις, η αιμορραγία σταμάτησε πριν αρκετή ώρα χάρη στην υφασμάτινη ζώνη της Βανέσσα και τα Υψηλά Φίλτρα που εκείνη προνόησε να φέρει. Οι δύο αγαπημένοι περιποιήθηκαν το σώμα και τα μαλλιά τους κι έπειτα τυλίχτηκαν με καθαρές, μακριές πετσέτες.

Βγαίνοντας από το μπάνιο, ο άνδρας φόρεσε μονάχα ένα εσώρουχο και κάποιο άνετο παντελόνι, επιτρέποντας στην Βανέσσα να δέσει το τραύμα του χωρίς να παρεμποδιστεί από τυχόν άλλα ρούχα. Στο μεταξύ, εκείνη είχε ντυθεί με ένα μακρύ, δροσερό φόρεμα και άφησε τα μαλλιά της λυτά, έτσι ώστε να στεγνώσουν από μόνα τους.

Νέοι επίδεσμοι από εξαιρετικό υλικό τυλίχτηκαν γύρω από από την πληγή η οποία είχε καθαριστεί κατά την διάρκεια του πλυσίματος. Τα χέρια της Βανέσσα κινούνταν προσεκτικά και με ακρίβεια· ήταν εξοικειωμένη με την φροντίδα τέτοιων τραυμάτων. Ο Λούτσε την παρακολουθούσε σιωπηλός. Δύο ή τρεις φορές, έσκυψε ελαφρώς προς εκείνη, φιλώντας απαλά το μέτωπο και τα μαλλιά της. Εκείνη χαμογελούσε όποτε συνέβαινε αυτό, αν και η έκφραση στο πρόσωπο της παρέμενε συλλογισμένη. Ίσως σκεφτόταν ό,τι και ο σύντροφος της—η πολυπόθητη άδεια τους, φαινόταν πως θα έληγε μια ημέρα νωρίτερα.

"Μήπως οι επίδεσμοι είναι πολύ σφιχτοί;" Ρώτησε η Βανέσσα, ελέγχοντας συγκεκριμένα σημεία του ιατρικού υφάσματος με τις άκρες των δαχτύλων. "Μπορώ να τους ρυθμίσω διαφορετικά αν αισθάνεσαι μεγάλη πίεση ή ενόχληση στο κέντρο του τραύματος."

"Όχι, δεν είναι αναγκαίο. Νιώθω πως έχουν τοποθετηθεί σωστά, όπως κι εχθές." Την καθησύχασε εκείνος και προσφέρθηκε να τακτοποιήσει το κουτί πρώτων βοηθειών που ήταν ακουμπισμένο επάνω στο κρεβάτι. Μέσα από το μεταλλικό κουτί, ο Λούτσε ξεχώρισε ένα δυνατό παυσίπονο το οποίο θα λάμβανε εξαιτίας του πόνου που προερχόταν από το ερεθισμένο τραύμα.

Το ζευγάρι των Glaives επικοινώνησε με το αρχηγείο, χρησιμοποιώντας μια ασφαλή, απόρρητη σύνδεση μέσω κινητού. Εκείνη την ώρα, ο διοικητής Ντράουτος βρισκόταν στον επαγγελματικό του χώρο, εντός των κεντρικών εγκαταστάσεων. Ήταν αρκετά απασχολημένος με εργασίες γραφειοκρατικού τύπου, αλλά όταν πρόσεξε τον απόρρητο αριθμό που εμφανίστηκε στην οθόνη του σταθερού τηλεφώνου, αποφάσισε να απαντήσει δίχως καθυστέρηση.

Όπως το υποψιάστηκε ο μεγαλύτερος σε ηλικία άνδρας, μια επείγουσα αναφορά ήταν ο λόγος εκείνου του τηλεφωνήματος. Ο καθένας από τους δύο μαχητές ανέφερε τα ευρήματα του με σαφήνεια, δίχως να παραλείψουν οποιαδήποτε σημαντικό στοιχείο. Ο Τίτος Ντράουτος παρακολούθησε την αναφορά χωρίς να διακόψει κανέναν από αυτούς. Επίσης, ούτε για μια στιγμή δεν φάνηκε έκπληκτος με όσα άκουσε, παρ' ότι ήταν βέβαιο πως κάποιες πληροφορίες δεν ήταν γνωστές σε εκείνον. Η αταραξία του διοικητή ερμηνευόταν ως μια έκφανση της δυνατότητας του να πειθαρχεί τις ενδόμυχες, συναισθηματικές αντιδράσεις, όπως ακριβώς έκανε και ο στρατάρχης Κορ Λεόνις.

"Η συμμαχία του Εξοχότατου με τους αντάρτες Κυνηγούς του Meldacio, είναι υψίστης σημασίας. Είμαι σίγουρος πως ο Βασιλιάς Ρέγκις θα διατάξει την άμεση αποστολή ενισχύσεων. Ο στρατάρχης κι εγώ, γνωρίζουμε ήδη την ακριβή τοποθεσία της συμμαχικής βάσης, καθώς και οτιδήποτε την αφορά από άποψη οχύρωσης και πολεμικών εφοδίων. Δεν απέχει μακριά από την πόλη όπου βρίσκεστε εσείς τώρα. Λόγω αυτού, υπάρχει μεγάλη περίπτωση να κληθείτε να επιστρέψετε στα καθήκοντα σας. Η ανάλογη προετοιμασία του καθενός από εσάς, είναι απαραίτητη. Η τελευταία ημέρα της άδειας που έχετε, θα πρέπει μάλλον να μετατεθεί, σύμφωνα με τους κανόνες επειγουσών καταστάσεων." Ο Ντράουτος θα πληροφορούσε τον βασιλιά για όσα είχε ακούσει από τους μαχητές και ζήτησε από εκείνους να μείνουν σε ετοιμότητα για περαιτέρω οδηγίες. Κατά την κρίση του, θα κατάφερνε να επικοινωνήσει με τον Λούτσε και την Βανέσσα είτε αργά το βράδυ -λίγο πριν τα μεσάνυχτα- ή νωρίς το πρωί της επόμενης μέρας.

Οι φιλοξενούμενοι τακτοποίησαν ένα τμήμα των αποσκευών τους κι έπειτα μαγείρεψαν ένα ελαφρύ γεύμα με υλικά που υπήρχαν ήδη στο ψυγείο και στα ντουλάπια. Προγραμμάτισαν ένα πλυντήριο για τα προσωπικά τους ενδύματα όπως και για κάποια σεντόνια της οικίας που είχαν χρησιμοποιηθεί. Σκόπευαν να αφήσουν το σπίτι με τον ίδιο φροντισμένο τρόπο με τον οποίο το είχαν βρει. Η Βανέσσα δεν θα απογοήτευε την αγαπημένη της θεία. Ενώ πρόσεχε το βράσιμο μερικών λαχανικών σε κλειστό μαγειρικό σκεύος, ετοίμασε ένα ευχαριστήριο γράμμα με αποδέκτη την Κάριν, αναφέροντας στο χαρτί κάποιες από τις όμορφες στιγμές που είχε βιώσει κατά την επίσκεψη της στην γενέτειρα. Έγραφε ενώ ήταν καθισμένη μπροστά στην νησίδα, απολαμβάνοντας την ηρεμία του σπιτιού. Κάθε τόσο, σήκωνε το βλέμμα της από το κείμενο και παρατηρούσε τον εσωτερικό χώρο, θέλοντας να απομνημονεύσει όσο περισσότερες λεπτομέρειες μπορούσε.

Αργότερα, καθώς εκείνη και ο Λούτσε άπλωναν τα καθαρά υφάσματα έξω στην αυλή, ενίοτε έστρεφαν το βλέμμα τους προς το υψηλότερο δένδρο της οικίας, αναζητώντας την κουκουβάγια που είχαν προσέξει τις προηγούμενες μέρες. Ο απογευματινός ήλιος ωστόσο, δεν θα ξεκινούσε την κάθοδο του αν πρώτα δεν περνούσαν λίγα λεπτά ακόμη. Επομένως, ίσως ήταν νωρίς για τον ερχομό του ενδημικού πτηνού...

"Παραξενεύτηκα με το γεγονός ότι ο διοικητής δεν έκανε κάποιο σχόλιο για τον Αντιπτέραρχο του Niflheim. Δεν διευκρίνισε αν τον γνώριζε ήδη ή όχι..." Επεσήμανε η Βανέσσα ενώ βρισκόταν στον κήπο με τον σύντροφο της.

"Έχεις δίκιο... Είναι πράγματι παράξενο. Ίσως σκοπεύει να πει περισσότερα όταν θα είμαστε όλοι οι Glaives συγκεντρωμένοι σε κάποια αίθουσα του αρχηγείου. Εξάλλου, ο ρόλος αυτού του στρατιωτικού της Αυτοκρατορίας, μας αφορά ως ομάδα."

"Αληθεύει αυτό που λες. Αν ο αρχηγός γνωρίζει κάποιο επιπλέον στοιχείο, θα θελήσει να το αναφέρει ενώπιον όλων των Glaives. Πάντως, μας γνωστοποίησε ότι εκείνος που συνόδευε τον Ούλντορ, είναι πιθανότατα ένας πιλότος θωρακισμένων ρομπότ, ονόματι Λόκι Τάμελτ." Πρόσθεσε η νεαρή γυναίκα. Εκείνη την στιγμή, δίπλωνε ένα μεγάλο, καλοκαιρινό ριχτάρι μαζί με τον Λούτσε. Θα το άπλωναν σε μια ελεύθερη θέση του σκοινιού το οποίο ήταν στερεωμένο κάτω από το σκέπαστρο του κατωφλιού της οικίας.

"Αναρωτιέμαι από που ή από ποιό άτομο έμαθε ο Ντράουτος αυτή την πληροφορία... Νομίζεις ότι υπάρχει η παραμικρή περίπτωση να αναμετρήθηκε με τον Τάμελτ στο παρελθόν; Απ' ό,τι μου είπες, ο συγκεκριμένος αξιωματικός φαινόταν πιο νέος κι από εμάς."

"Σκέφτομαι πως ίσως ο Τάμελτ χρειάστηκε να αντιμετωπίσει τους φύλακες του στέμματος πριν ακόμη ιδρυθεί η επίλεκτη ομάδα Kingsglaive. Οι φύλακες διοικούνται από τον στρατάρχη, επομένως θα μπορούσε να είναι ο Κορ Λεόνις που μίλησε στον αρχηγό μας για εκείνον τον πιλότο."

"Αυτή είναι μια λογική εξήγηση." Αποφάνθηκε ο Λούτσε, ακουμπώντας την άδεια, πλαστική θήκη των ρούχων δίπλα από την πόρτα της εισόδου. Μόλις είχαν τελειώσει το άπλωμα.

Γευμάτισαν νωρίς και ελαφριά, παρακολουθώντας τον ερχομό του δειλινού από το μπαλκόνι της κρεβατοκάμαρας. Κανένας φρουρός Magitek δεν διέσχισε τον δρόμο μπροστά από το σπίτι, ούτε εμφανίστηκε από παρακείμενο μονοπάτι. Μετά το φαγητό, η Βανέσσα αισθάνθηκε εξαντλημένη λόγω του ελλιπούς ύπνου και της σωματικής κόπωσης στην οποία είχε υποβάλλει το σώμα της. Ο Λούτσε πρότεινε σ' εκείνη να ξεκουραστεί νωρίτερα αν το ήθελε. Εξάλλου, δεν ήταν αναγκαίο να περιμένουν και οι δύο το τηλεφώνημα του ανωτέρου τους (εφόσον εκείνη η κλήση πραγματοποιούνταν το βράδυ).

Όταν η Βανέσσα αποκοιμήθηκε στο κρεβάτι, τα σκοτεινά πέπλα της νύχτας δεν είχαν καλύψει ολότελα τον ουρανό. Ο Λούτσε αποφάσισε να παραμείνει ξύπνιος μέχρι τις 24:00, αναμένοντας τις οδηγίες του Ντράουτος. Γύρω στις 22:30, άρχισε να αισθάνεται και ο ίδιος την κούραση στο σώμα του. Ασφάλισε την είσοδο και τα παράθυρα του σπιτιού όπως είχαν κάνει οι φιλοξενούμενοι το προηγούμενο βράδυ. Έπειτα ξάπλωσε δίπλα στην Βανέσσα, έχοντας μαζί του ένα βιβλίο και την μουσική από το κινητό τηλέφωνο, ακούγοντας την μέσω ακουστικών. Όταν πρόσεξε πως είχαν παρέλθει αρκετά λεπτά μετά τα μεσάνυχτα, επέτρεψε στον εαυτό του να ετοιμαστεί κι εκείνος για ύπνο. Έπρεπε και οι δύο να είναι ξεκούραστοι για οτιδήποτε τους επιφύλασσε η αυριανή μέρα στην παραθαλάσσια πόλη της Lucinia...


	27. Chapter 27

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**XXVII**_

Το ρυθμικό τραγούδισμα ενός γρύλου ήταν το πρώτο ερέθισμα που αντιλήφθηκε η Βανέσσα καθώς μισάνοιγε τα βλέφαρα της μέσα στο απόλυτο σκοτάδι. Αναδεύτηκε ελαφρώς επάνω στο άνετο στρώμα, αφουγκραζόμενη την ανάσα του συντρόφου της, όπως συνήθιζε να κάνει όποτε ξυπνούσε η ίδια κατά την διάρκεια της νύχτας.

Εκείνος πρέπει να κοιμόταν βαθειά εκείνη την ώρα, αναπνέοντας μ' έναν αργό και σταθερό ρυθμό. Η πλάτη του ήταν στραμμένη προς την αντίθετη πλευρά από εκεί όπου ξεκουραζόταν η αγαπημένη του σύζυγος. Διατηρώντας αυτή την θέση, το πληγωμένο μπράτσο του άνδρα δεν πιεζόταν επάνω στο κρεβάτι. Παρά το γεγονός ότι είχε χρειαστεί ν' αντιμετωπίσει αρκετές φορές τον πόνο του τραύματος, ο Λούτσε κατάφερε τελικά να χαλαρώσει και να κοιμηθεί.

Τα μάτια της Βανέσσα προσαρμόστηκαν εύκολα στο σκοτάδι. Κάμποσα λεπτά κύλησαν μέσα στην σιωπή, επιτρέποντας στην νεαρή γυναίκα να διαπιστώσει πως δεν χρειαζόταν παραπάνω ύπνο. Θέλησε να ελέγξει την ώρα· δίσταζε όμως, λόγω της σκέψης ότι το έντονο φως της οθόνης του κινητού θα ξυπνούσε ενδεχομένως τον άνθρωπο της. Αποφάσισε λοιπόν να σηκωθεί προσεκτικά και να χρησιμοποιήσει την κινητή συσκευή σε διαφορετικό δωμάτιο.

Μια από τις επιτραπέζιες λάμπες στον ισόγειο χώρο, παρέμεινε αναμμένη. Η φωτεινότητα της επεκτεινόταν, έστω με περιορισμένη ένταση, στον διάδρομο του επάνω ορόφου, καθώς και στις σκάλες που ένωναν τα δύο πατώματα. Ως εκ τούτου, η κοπέλα δεν δυσκολεύτηκε να μετακινηθεί. Έκλεισε απαλά την πόρτα της κρεβατοκάμαρας και κατέβηκε ξυπόλυτη τα ξύλινα σκαλοπάτια, φορώντας μόνο το αέρινο νυχτικό της.

Το ρολόι έδειχνε 5:12 π.μ. Η Βανέσσα είχε προλάβει να κοιμηθεί περίπου 8 ώρες, οι οποίες ήταν αρκετές για εκείνη. Υπέθεσε ότι ο διοικητής Ντράουτος δεν είχε επικοινωνήσει μαζί τους το προηγούμενο βράδυ, ειδάλλως ο Λούτσε θα της το είχε πει, ακόμη κι αν έπρεπε να διακοπεί ο ύπνος της.

Ο αρχηγός των Kingsglaive ενδεχομένως θα τηλεφωνούσε σε λίγη ώρα· η υποθετική σκέψη παρότρυνε την Βανέσσα να ανέβει πάλι στην κρεβατοκάμαρα, απομακρύνοντας το κινητό του Λούτσε από το κομοδίνο. Θα ήταν έτοιμη να απαντήσει, εφόσον ο Ντράουτος πραγματοποιούσε εκείνο το τηλεφώνημα με σκοπό να μεταφέρει τις επόμενες οδηγίες.

Η επισκέπτρια ξεκλείδωσε την πόρτα της εισόδου και κοίταξε με επιφυλακτικότητα τον εξωτερικό χώρο. Μια εντοιχισμένη, μεταλλική λάμπα φώτιζε επαρκώς το κατώφλι, καθώς και δύο επιδαπέδιες που ήταν τοποθετημένες σε καθεμία από τις πλευρές της αυλόπορτας. Το βλέμμα της μαχήτριας δεν εντόπισε τίποτα ύποπτο, ούτε άκουσε οποιονδήποτε ασυνήθιστο θόρυβο πέρα από το τραγούδι του γρύλου.

Κάθισε στο πλατύτερο σκαλοπάτι, νιώθοντας την δροσιά του πρώιμου ξημερώματος στο δέρμα της. Στο μεταξύ, η ευωδιά του καθαρού αέρα μετέφερε μια υποψία αλμυρής, θαλασσινής πνοής. Κλείνοντας ανάλαφρα τα βλέφαρα, η Βανέσσα αφέθηκε στις πολύτιμες στιγμές του παρόντος.

Η ολόχρυση σελήνη θα φώτιζε για λίγη ακόμη ώρα τον ουρανό. Η γλυκύτητα της λάμψης που εξέπεμπε, δημιουργούσε ένα αίσθημα ελπίδας και σιγουριάς για το μέλλον. Από το σημείο όπου βρισκόταν η νεαρή γυναίκα εκείνη την στιγμή, το ολόγιομο φεγγάρι φαινόταν μισοκρυμμένο πίσω από τα κλαδιά του ψηλότερου δένδρου της αυλής. Υπήρχε κάτι το αθώο σε εκείνη την εικόνα· αμέσως θύμισε στην Βανέσσα τις ευτυχισμένες στιγμές με την οικογένεια, αλλά και τις πρώτες μέρες γνωριμίας της με τον Λούτσε. Επίσης, σκέφτηκε τις φιλίες που ξεκίνησε στην Insomnia, όπως αυτή που είχε αναπτύξει με την Κρόου Άλτιους.

Η μισόκλειστη πόρτα της οικίας άνοιξε διάπλατα κι ένα δροσερό, γνώριμο χάδι σύρθηκε απάνω στον γυναικείο ώμο. Το αίσθημα της έκπληξης φάνηκε στο χαμόγελο των δύο αγαπημένων. Ο Λούτσε κάθισε δίπλα της και παραμέρισε με τρυφερότητα τις μακριές, καστανόξανθες μπούκλες που έκρυβαν το μάγουλο της κοπέλας. Το άγγιγμα του, προκάλεσε μικρά κύματα ενός ευχάριστου ρίγους. Μια από τις απαλές μπούκλες, έμεινε για λίγο ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλα του προτού εκείνος την τοποθετήσει πίσω από το στολισμένο αυτί της Βανέσσα. Ένα ζευγάρι λιλιπούτεια, ροζ σκουλαρίκια σε σχήμα ρόδου ήταν στερεωμένα σε κάθε λεπτεπίλεπτο λοβό. Η αγορά του συγκεκριμένου σετ κοσμημάτων πραγματοποιήθηκε μετά από την επίσημη ένταξη της κατόχου στην ομάδα Kingsglaive. Ήταν ένα από τα πρώτα πράγματα που αγόρασε η Βανέσσα για τον εαυτό της όταν άρχισε να λαμβάνει σταθερό μισθό.

"Αν δεν κάνω λάθος, φορούσες αυτό το ζευγάρι σκουλαρίκια όταν συναντηθήκαμε μετά την πρώτη μου αποστολή στην Duscae. Την ημέρα που σε κράτησα στην αγκαλιά μου και φιληθήκαμε για πρώτη φορά." Η φωνή του άνδρα ήταν ψιθυριστή καθώς πρόφερε εκείνα τα λόγια.

"Έχεις πολύ καλή μνήμη. Πράγματι τα φορούσα εκείνη την μέρα." Απάντησε εκείνη το ίδιο χαμηλόφωνα, "Όποτε σκέφτομαι εκείνο το απόγευμα του Μαρτίου, θυμάμαι ολοκάθαρα τις λεπτομέρειες σαν να ήταν μόλις χθες. Για παράδειγμα, δεν ξεχνώ το παραδοσιακό τσάι που ετοίμασες για εμένα. Έχω συνδέσει το άρωμα και την γεύση του με την ομορφιά της συνάντησης και ό,τι ειπώθηκε μεταξύ μας τότε."

Ο Λούτσε χαμογέλασε, ανταποδίδοντας την οπτική επαφή της συντρόφου του, "Μόλις συνειδητοποίησα ότι δεν φέραμε μαζί μας από εκείνο το τσάι. Αφήσαμε το κουτί που περιέχει τα ενδημικά βότανα, πίσω στο σπίτι."

"Δεν πειράζει. Είναι ένας λόγος να σκεφτώ θετικά την επιστροφή μας στην πόλη. Θα μπορούσαμε να πιούμε ένα φλυτζάνι αφότου αδειάσουμε τις βαλίτσες των διακοπών."

"Αυτή είναι μια καλή ιδέα."

Επικρατούσε τέτοια ησυχία στην περιοχή τους, η οποία επέτρεπε στον ήχο των κυμάτων της θάλασσας να αντηχεί ελεύθερα στην ατμόσφαιρα. Ο άνδρας από την Galahd παραξενεύτηκε, νομίζοντας πως είχε ακούσει λάθος. Η Βανέσσα όμως, επιβεβαίωσε την αρχική, ενστικτώδη υπόθεση του.

"Όταν οι άνεμοι που προέρχονται από την Cavaugh είναι πολύ ισχυροί, τότε δημιουργούνται κύματα που αποκτούν σχετικά μεγάλο ύψος, παράγοντας έντονο θόρυβο κατά την θραύση τους. Αυτό μπορεί να συμβεί οποιαδήποτε εποχή του έτους." Του εξήγησε.

"Το βρίσκω εντυπωσιακό... Παρ' όλο που είμαστε κάπως μακριά από την παραλία, οι ήχοι αυτοί καταφέρνουν να φτάσουν σ' εμάς." Ήταν μια εμπειρία που δεν θα μπορούσε να είχε βιώσει στην ορεινή γενέτειρα του ή στην Insomnia. Σίγουρα θα του έλειπε η θάλασσα που είχε γνωρίσει το φετινό Καλοκαίρι. Ωστόσο, όπως η Βανέσσα, έτσι κι εκείνος αφουγκραζόταν με τις αισθήσεις ό,τι θα ήθελε να παραμείνει για πολύ καιρό στην μνήμη του.

Η γυναίκα από την Lucinia κράτησε το χέρι του Λούτσε και το χάιδεψε με τον αντίχειρα της. Η μικρή κίνηση σταμάτησε για λίγο όταν εκείνος πήρε το χέρι της μέσα στα δικά του. Η Βανέσσα επικέντρωσε την ματιά της στην βέρα που φορούσε ο άνδρας στο παράμεσο δάχτυλο. Το κόσμημα ήταν κατασκευασμένο από τιτάνιο και θα μπορούσε να περιγραφεί ως προσεγμένο και σοβαρό. Εάν τα δαχτυλίδια που φορούσε ο καθένας από τους δύο, συμβόλιζαν μια έννοια πέρα από τον γάμο ή τον χαρακτήρα του εκάστοτε κατόχου, αυτή θα ήταν ο αγώνας για την ζωή—ακόμη και η υπέρβαση της.

\- - - / / / - - -

[ Ιούνιος, 749 Σ.Ε. ]

2 χρόνια και 3 μήνες μετά την άφιξη της στην Insomnia, η Βανέσσα Μάρσιν ανέλαβε την πρώτη της μυστική αποστολή ως Kingsglaive. Σ' εκείνη και τους επίλεκτους συμμάχους που θα εργάζονταν για το ίδιο σκοπό, γνωστοποιήθηκαν υπό αυστηρή ιδιωτικότητα οι λεπτομέρειες του σχεδίου από τον διοικητή Ντράουτος.

Σύμφωνα με τα στοιχεία που είχε συλλέξει ο αρχηγός τους, μια ολιγομελής ομάδα επικίνδυνων μισθοφόρων από την Gralea, είχε καταφέρει να περάσει τον συνοριακό έλεγχο της Insomnia χρησιμοποιώντας πλαστά στοιχεία.

Η χρονική συγκυρία που είχαν επιλέξει για την παράνομη είσοδο τους, δεν ήταν καθόλου τυχαία· έπειτα από έρευνα που διενεργήθη από τους βασιλικούς φρουρούς, οι κακοποιοί εισήλθαν στην πρωτεύουσα την ημέρα των εθνικών εκδηλώσεων προς τιμήν του Σόμνους Λούσις Κάελουμ, δηλαδή του αρχαιότερου ηγεμόνα του Lucis, ο οποίος ήταν γνωστός και με το όνομα _Ιδρυτής Βασιλιάς_.

Όπως συνέβαινε συχνά κατά την παραμονή του εορτασμού αλλά και αυθημερόν, ένας μεγάλος αριθμός ανθρώπων που προέρχονταν από τις κατακτημένες επαρχίες του βασιλείου, επισκεπτόταν την πόλη του στέμματος. Αυτό σήμαινε επιπρόσθετο φόρτο εργασίας σε όσους είχε ανατεθεί ο έλεγχος των συνόρων. Αν και οι συνοριοφύλακες της πρωτεύουσας εκτελούσαν τα καθήκοντα τους με -ως επί το πλείστον- άριστο τρόπο, τις ημέρες των εθνικών εορτών δεν θα ήταν εντελώς απίθανο να γίνουν λάθη, ειδικά αν κάποιος ταξιδιώτης με ύπουλες προθέσεις επεδείκνυε υπερβάλλοντα δόλο.

Οι εισβολείς παρέμειναν στην μεγάλη πόλη και μετά το πέρας των λαμπρών εκδηλώσεων, προσδοκώντας την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να επιτελέσουν το σχέδιο τους. Με κάποιο τρόπο που δεν είχε διαλευκανθεί πλήρως, η απεσταλμένη ομάδα από το Niflheim κατάφερε να εισχωρήσει στους υπαίθριους χώρους του Κάστρου. Χωρίς κανένα δισταγμό, αποπειράθηκαν να δολοφονήσουν τον δωδεκάχρονο πρίγκιπα αμέσως μόλις εντόπισαν την παρουσία του στους ιδιωτικούς κήπους.

Εκείνη την ημέρα, ο νεαρός διάδοχος είχε επιλέξει να προπονηθεί πιο νωρίς στην χρήση του σπαθιού, περιμένοντας τον προσωπικό εκπαιδευτή του, δηλαδή τον Γκλαντιόλους Αμισίτια.

Ο Πρίγκιπας Νόκτις αντιλήφθηκε έγκαιρα πως δεν βρισκόταν μόνος σε εκείνη την τοποθεσία του Κάστρου. Έχοντας ψυχανεμιστεί τις επιθετικές προθέσεις των αγνώστων που πλησίαζαν απειλητικά, έσπευσε προς την εγγύτερη πύλη που οδηγούσε στο εσωτερικό της μεγαλοπρεπούς οικίας. Ο γιος του μονάρχη υπολόγισε ότι θα κατάφερνε να τους αντιμετωπίσει πιο αποτελεσματικά σ' έναν κλειστό χώρο, αυξάνοντας τις πιθανότητες προς όφελος του.

Η ξαφνική και γρήγορη μετακίνηση του πρίγκιπα, προσέλκυσε αμέσως την προσοχή φυλάκων του στέμματος οι οποίοι βρίσκονταν σε κοντινή απόσταση. Εκείνοι έτρεξαν αμέσως στο πλευρό του, θέλοντας να μάθουν τι είχε συμβεί. Ο Νόκτις ενημέρωσε τους φύλακες αναφορικά με την εισβολή. Οι ίδιοι με την σειρά τους, ειδοποίησαν τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της φύλαξης καθώς και τον Βασιλιά Ρέγκις ώστε να διασφαλιστεί το Κάστρο και να γίνουν έρευνες σε ολόκληρη την πρωτεύουσα.

Αυτή δεν ήταν η πρώτη απόπειρα δολοφονίας κατά του ανήλικου διαδόχου. Πριν από μερικά χρόνια, μια αντίστοιχη προσπάθεια είχε λάβει χώρα και στην Tenebrae. Ο μελλοντικός βασιλιάς φυγαδεύτηκε επιτυχώς· ωστόσο, εκείνο το συμβάν σημαδεύτηκε με την ταυτόχρονη ενσωμάτωση του Βασιλείου των Νοξ Φλερέ στην Αυτοκρατορική επικράτεια.

Μετά από την πιο πρόσφατη απόπειρα, ο Βασιλιάς Ρέγκις αποφάσισε να προχωρήσει στην προσωρινή απομάκρυνση του γιου του, όχι μόνο από το Κάστρο αλλά και από την πρωτεύουσα. Έχοντας λάβει υπόψη τις γνώμες που ακούστηκαν κατά την σύσκεψη με τους έμπιστους συμβούλους του, ο ηγεμόνας θα επέλεγε μια συμμαχική περιοχή που δεν κυριεύτηκε ποτέ από την Αυτοκρατορία και ανήκε επισήμως στην επικράτεια του. Αποτελούνταν από ένα σύμπλεγμα τριών μεγάλων νησιών ανατολικά της Insomnia, γνωστών ως _Ανατολικές Νήσοι_ ή _Νήσοι της Δίκαιης Βασίλισσας_. **[1]**

Κατά την διάρκεια του ιδιωτικού συμβουλίου, ο ισχυρότερος άνδρας του Lucis γνωστοποίησε στους παρευρισκόμενους την πρόθεση του σχετικά με την κρυφή μετακίνηση του πρίγκιπα, έως ότου συλλαμβάνονταν οι επικίνδυνοι εισβολείς. Αιτήθηκε την χρήση της βασιλικής θαλαμηγού, επιλέγοντας ως σημείο άφιξης το ανατολικότερο άκρο του πρώτου από τα νησιά που βρισκόταν εγγύτερα της πρωτεύουσας, γνωστό με το όνομα _Nirtaereen_. Σε εκείνο το τμήμα του νησιού, είχε χτιστεί ένα φρούριο του οποίου η θέση ήταν ιδανική από άποψη στρατηγικής σημασίας. Ένας πορθμός χώριζε τις δύο γειτονικές νήσους. Απέναντι από το εν λόγω φρούριο, στην αντικρινή ακτή του νησιού με το όνομα _Nirtakehren_, υπήρχε ένα γραφικό ψαροχώρι στο οποίο η ομάδα από την Insomnia, θα μπορούσε να βασιστεί για τυχόν προμήθειες.

Η συνοδεία του Νόκτις θα αποτελούνταν από τον δεκατετράχρονο έμπιστο φίλο του και μελλοντικό σύμβουλο Ίγκνις Σιέντια, πέντε έμπειρους φύλακες του στέμματος και τέσσερεις Glaives. O βασιλιάς είχε εμπιστευτεί τον διοικητή Ντράουτος σε ό,τι αφορούσε την καταλληλότερη επιλογή των μαχητών της επαρχίας, ενώ ο στρατάρχης Κορ Λεόνις πραγματοποίησε την αντίστοιχη επιλογή ικανότατων φυλάκων που είχαν γεννηθεί και εργάζονταν στην πρωτεύουσα.

Ο Τίτος Ντράουτος ανέθεσε την φύλαξη του διαδόχου στον Σόνιτους Μπέλουμ -τον ταλαντούχο οπλομάχο ο οποίος καταγόταν από τις Ανατολικές Νήσους- τον Τρεντ Φιουρία -έναν αφοσιωμένο και δυναμικό Glaive που διαρκώς προόδευε σε όλες τις πτυχές του αξιώματος του- τον Λούτσε Λάζαρους -λόγω της ικανότητας του να μάχεται μεθοδικά, διατηρώντας ένα ομαδικό πνεύμα- και την Βανέσσα Μάρσιν για την επιμονή και την αντοχή της. Το ταλέντο της στον χειρισμό της Libra, επέτρεπε στην κοπέλα να ενισχύει το επίπεδο συνεργατικότητας της ομάδας, με ακόμη πιο ουσιώδη τρόπο.

Πρέπει να ήταν η πρώτη φορά που εκείνοι οι τέσσερεις μαχητές συναντούσαν τον πρίγκιπα από τόσο κοντινή απόσταση. Το παιδί του ηγεμόνα βρισκόταν διαρκώς υπό στενή επίβλεψη και περνούσε τις περισσότερες ώρες της ημέρας μέσα στο Κάστρο. Δεν ήταν ελεύθερος να βγαίνει στην πόλη χωρίς συνοδεία ή όποτε κι αν ήθελε. Ως εκ τούτου, τα αισθήματα του αγοριού αναφορικά με την απρόοπτη μετακίνηση, ήταν ανάμικτα.

Ανησυχούσε για την ασφάλεια της πρωτεύουσας και σκεφτόταν ότι τις δύο τελευταίες φορές που ταξίδεψε μακριά από το σπίτι, κάτι άσχημο συνέβη· όπως η απώλεια ενός αγαπημένου ανθρώπου και η επισφράγιση της δυστυχίας των αδελφών Νοξ Φλερέ και του λαού τους. Ταυτόχρονα, ένιωθε μια βαθειά, μυστική ανακούφιση επειδή θα έφευγε έστω για περιορισμένο χρόνο από το Κάστρο. Λαχταρούσε να αντικρίσει περιοχές που δεν είχε επισκεφτεί ποτέ, πόσο μάλλον ένα τμήμα της επικράτειας την οποία προοριζόταν να κυβερνήσει αργότερα στο μέλλον.

* * *

Σε σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα από την ανακοίνωση της αποστολής, οι Glaives ξεκίνησαν την προετοιμασία τους χωρίς την παραμικρή καθυστέρηση. Πριν από οτιδήποτε άλλο, έλεγξαν την κατάσταση των όπλων και της αμυντικής εξάρτυσης που χρησιμοποιούσε ο καθένας προσωπικά. Έπειτα βεβαιώθηκαν ότι η στρατιωτική στολή τους δεν παρουσίαζε τυχόν φθορές. Ήταν υποχρεωτικό για όλα τα μέλη της επίλεκτης ομάδας να διατηρούν την στολή σε άρτια κατάσταση, επιδιορθώνοντας οτιδήποτε ήταν αναγκαίο ή να την αντικαθιστούν με μια νέα. Γενικότερα, καλούνταν να είναι πάντοτε ευπαρουσίαστοι, ιδιαίτερα κατά την τέλεση καθηκόντων ενώπιον της βασιλικής οικογένειας ή εντός των ορίων της πόλης του στέμματος.

Οι μαχητές προμηθεύτηκαν θεραπευτικά φίλτρα διαφόρων ειδών. Επίσης πρόσθεσαν φλασκιά μαγείας στο σακίδιο τους—το συγκεκριμένο είδος οπλισμού θα χρησιμοποιούνταν παρά μόνο σε περίπτωση έκτακτης ανάγκης.

Ο Νόκτις Λούσις Κάελουμ και η συνοδεία του έφυγαν από την Insomnia ένα δροσερό ξημέρωμα στις αρχές του Ιουνίου. Μπήκαν στα τεθωρακισμένα SUV τα οποία τους μετέφεραν σε μια ήσυχη αποβάθρα, βορειοανατολικά της πρωτεύουσας. Από εκεί, απέπλευσαν με την βασιλική θαλαμηγό, έχοντας ως προορισμό το πρώτο από τα τρία μεγάλα νησιά που θα συναντούσαν στην πορεία τους, δηλαδή την Nirtaereen.

Οι Glaives εντυπωσιάστηκαν από την πολυτέλεια του σκάφους· κανείς από τους τέσσερεις (ούτε η Βανέσσα ή ο Σόνιτους που κατάγονταν από παραθαλάσσιες πόλεις) δεν είχαν αντικρίσει ένα τέτοιο υπερσύγχρονο πλοίο. Παρ' όλα αυτά, έπρεπε να μείνουν συγκεντρωμένοι στην εργασία που τους ανατέθηκε. Κανείς από αυτούς δεν θα ήθελε να προκαλέσει αρνητική εντύπωση στον νεαρό πρίγκιπα.

"Θα φτάσουμε στο φρούριο της νήσου Nirtaereen σε περίπου 6 με 7 ώρες. Καθ' όλη την διάρκεια του ταξιδιού, να βρίσκεστε σε επιφυλακή· τα πολεμικά αεροσκάφη του Niflheim δεν θα διστάσουν να παραβιάσουν τον εναέριο χώρο μας αν υποπτευθούν ότι μεταφέρουμε κάποιο σημαντικό πρόσωπο." Ο επικεφαλής της ομάδας των φυλάκων του στέμματος απευθυνόταν στον καθένα από τους συμμάχους που επέβαιναν στο πλοίο. Την προσωρινή διοίκηση της ομάδας των βασιλικών μαχητών, είχε αναλάβει ο Λούτσε έπειτα από ομόφωνη επιλογή των συμπολεμιστών του που συμμετείχαν σε αυτή την αποστολή. "Glaives, βασίζομαι στην ικανότητα σας να χρησιμοποιείτε την πτητική στρέβλωση και την μαγεία, έτσι ώστε να αναχαιτίσετε τυχόν αεροσκάφη που θα πλησιάσουν την θαλαμηγό."

"Είμαστε προετοιμασμένοι για εναέριες επιθέσεις. Θα κάνουμε ό,τι καλύτερο μπορούμε για την ασφάλεια όλων των επιβατών στο σκάφος και ειδικά του Πρίγκιπα Νόκτις." Απάντησε σε σοβαρό ύφος ο άνδρας από την Galahd. Οι συναγωνιστές του έγνεψαν καταφατικά ακούγοντας τον.

Ο φύλακας του στέμματος φάνηκε ικανοποιημένος με την δήλωση, "Έξοχα. Επίσης να ξέρετε ότι οι προμήθειες είναι διαθέσιμες για κάθε επιβάτη του πλοίου."

Ευρισκόμενος στην προστατευμένη καμπίνα πλοήγησης, ο Νόκτις παρακολουθούσε διακριτικά τους μαχητές του πατέρα του. Ήθελε να γνωρίσει καλύτερα τους ανθρώπους που ήρθαν από τις επαρχίες του Lucis και τιθάσευαν με επιδεξιότητα την μαγεία της οικογένειας Κάελουμ. Ήταν γνήσιοι προστάτες του βασιλείου, όπως και οι φύλακες του στέμματος. Όμως, ο πρίγκιπας αισθανόταν ιδιαίτερη συστολή και δίσταζε να προσεγγίσει τους συνεπιβάτες του...

Ο Ίγκνις Σιέντια παρατήρησε το βλέμμα του αδελφικού του φίλου, "Νοκτ; Όλα εντάξει;"

"Ναι. Απλώς...θέλω να μιλήσω στους Glaives, ή έστω σε κάποιον από αυτούς. Δεν ξέρω πως να τους πλησιάσω. Τους χαιρέτισα -όπως κι εκείνοι εμένα- πριν μπούμε στα αυτοκίνητα, αλλά δεν είπαμε κάτι παραπάνω."

"Αν κρίνω μονάχα από την φυσιογνωμία τους, δεν βλέπω κάποιον ο οποίος να φαίνεται εντελώς απρόσιτος. Αν τους απευθύνεις τον λόγο, η αναμενόμενη αντίδραση από την πλευρά τους είναι να σου απαντήσουν, κυρίως λόγω της κοινωνικής θέσης που έχεις. Κανείς δεν πρόκειται να σε αγνοήσει—αν αυτό είναι το ενδεχόμενο που σε ανησυχεί."

Ο νεαρός πρίγκιπας επεξεργάστηκε την γνώμη του Ίγκνις. Έπειτα από λίγο, προχώρησε επιφυλακτικά προς το μέρος των μαχητών που στέκονταν στο κατάστρωμα· φαίνονταν να απολαμβάνουν την διαδρομή.

"Πωωω, ρε φίλε, έχεις ξαναδεί τέτοια υπέροχη θάλασσα;! Ούτε σε ταινία να ήμασταν~!" Ο Τρεντ δεν μπορούσε να κρύψει τον θαυμασμό του για το ονειρεμένο θαλάσσιο τοπίο. Εκείνη την στιγμή, συνομιλούσε με τον Σόνιτους και την Βανέσσα, αλλά κανείς από αυτούς δεν παρατήρησε ότι ο Νόκτις είχε πλησιάσει· έτυχε να έχουν την πλάτη τους στραμμένη προς εκείνον. Ο Λούτσε βρισκόταν λίγο πιο μακριά.

Ένα χαμογελάκι εμφανίστηκε στα χείλη του Νόκτις. Ένιωσε ελαφρώς έκπληκτος με τον αυθορμητισμό των λέξεων που είχε ακούσει.

"Η αλήθεια είναι πως θέλω να βγάλω μια φωτογραφία με την κάμερα του κινητού μου, αλλά είμαστε σε βάρδια και μάλλον δεν θα ήταν σωστή μια τέτοια κίνηση." Είπε η Βανέσσα.

"Ίσως θα ήταν καλύτερα να βγάλεις φωτογραφίες όταν θα επιστρέφουμε..." Ο Σόνιτους ακούστηκε σκεφτικός. Ούτε κι εκείνος ήταν απόλυτα σίγουρος αν έπρεπε να φαίνονται ξέγνοιαστοι εν ώρα υπηρεσίας.

"Ναι, αλλά μέχρι τότε, οι καιρικές συνθήκες ίσως αλλάξουν. Για παράδειγμα, θα μπορούσε να απλωθεί ομίχλη στην ατμόσφαιρα." Αυτή η επισήμανση προήλθε από τον Τρεντ.

"Ομίχλη; Δεν συνηθίζεται σε αυτή την θάλασσα και ειδικότερα την εποχή του Καλοκαιριού. Κατάγομαι από τις Ανατολικές Νήσους και τυχαίνει να το γνωρίζω."

"Α, εντάξει τότε~" Του είπε ο κολλητός φίλος του.

"Υπάρχει κάποιος που νομίζω ότι θα ήθελε να συμμετέχει στην συζήτηση σας." Ο Λούτσε απευθύνθηκε στα μέλη της ομάδας του καθώς πλησίασε πιο κοντά στον Νόκτις. Οι υπόλοιποι στράφηκαν προς τον πρίγκιπα και έκλιναν το κεφάλι με εθιμοτυπικό σεβασμό. Το νεαρότερο μέλος του πληρώματος αναρωτήθηκε αν ένιωσαν άβολα με την παρουσία του· η ενδόμυχη απορία ενίσχυσε το αίσθημα της συστολής. Όμως εκείνος προσπάθησε να κάνει κάτι δημιουργικό προκειμένου να μην τον συνεπάρει η αμηχανία, όπως ακριβώς θα τον συμβούλευε ο Ίγκνις.

Ρώτησε λοιπόν τους Glaives από ποιές περιοχές του βασιλείου κατάγονταν κι εκείνοι φάνηκαν να κολακεύονται από το ενδιαφέρον του πρίγκιπα. Το νεαρότερο μέλος του πληρώματος, έλαβε μια απάντηση από όλους και ένιωσε περήφανος επειδή είχε καταφέρει να σπάσει τον πάγο με δική του πρωτοβουλία.

"Μπορούμε να ρωτήσουμε ποιό στοιχείο είναι το επικρατέστερο στην δική σας επιθετική μαγεία;" Η Βανέσσα ήταν εκείνη που άνοιξε αυτό το θέμα.

Ο διάδοχος είχε συνηθίσει να του μιλούν με επισημότητα, μολονότι προτιμούσε την χρήση οικείου λόγου με τους ανθρώπους που ένιωθε άνετα και εμπιστευόταν.

"Κατέχω υψηλή συμβατότητα με όλα τα στοιχεία. Ωστόσο, δεν έχω τελειοποιήσει την χρήση επιθετικών ξορκιών όπως ο πατέρας μου ή εσείς. Προς το παρόν, εξασκούμαι με φλασκιά μαγείας. Σας είναι γνώριμα;"

"Ναι. Στην αρχή προπονούμασταν κι εμείς με αυτά. Όμως η χρήση τους, συνίσταται παρά μόνο σε πολύ ειδικές περιπτώσεις. Ο διοικητής Ντράουτος έκρινε πως όλοι οι Glaives πρέπει να επιτυγχάνουμε την τιθάσευση της μαγείας όσο πιο γρήγορα και αποτελεσματικά γίνεται. Σε αυτήν πρέπει να βασιζόμαστε προπάντων." Του απάντησε η μαχήτρια από την Lucinia.

"Σωστά. Εξάλλου, η επιθετική μαγεία ένα από τα γνωρίσματα που μας διακρίνει από τους φύλακες του στέμματος ή τους βασιλικούς φρουρούς." Ο άνδρας με τα πυρόξανθα μαλλιά, δηλαδή ο Τρεντ Φιουρία, συνείσφερε στον διάλογο με αυτή την υπενθύμιση.

"Επομένως, όλοι μπορείτε να συνδέεστε με την μαγεία τον πατέρα μου." Παρατήρησε ήρεμα ο Νόκτις.

Ο Λούτσε ένιωσε ικανοποιημένος, βλέποντας πόσο καταδεκτικός ήταν ο νεαρός πρίγκιπας, "Ακριβώς. Ένα άλλο σημαντικό γνώρισμα που αποκτήσαμε ως πολεμιστές χάρη στον Βασιλιά Ρέγκις, είναι και η πτητική στρέβλωση."

"Είναι γνωστή σ' εμένα. Ωστόσο, δεν έχει έρθει ακόμη η ώρα να την αναπτύξω. Ο βασιλιάς είπε ότι πρέπει να περιμένω μέχρι τα 16α γενέθλια μου." Τους είπε ντροπαλά ο Νόκτις κι έπειτα συνέχισε, "Επίσης ανέφερε ότι θα ήταν ωφέλιμο να διδαχτώ κάποιες τεχνικές στρέβλωσης από έναν Glaive. Ο πατέρας έχει ήδη κάποιον στο μυαλό του."

"Μπορώ να φανταστώ ποιός είναι." Σχολίασε χαμογελώντας ο Τρεντ, ανταλλάσσοντας μια γρήγορη ματιά με τον στενό φίλο του, τον Σόνιτους.

"Εμ...είναι ο Νυξ Ούλρικ. Από την Galahd." Τους πληροφόρησε ο διάδοχος.

"Αναμενόμενο~ Έχει αναπτύξει αυτή την τεχνική σε πολύ υψηλό επίπεδο." Η απόκριση προήλθε από τον Σόνιτους ο οποίος στο μεταξύ είχε καθίσει σταυροπόδι επάνω στο καλογυαλισμένο, ξύλινο κατάστρωμα.

"Τον ξέρετε καλά;" Ρώτησε αθώα ο Νόκτις.

Ακούγοντας την απορία του, ήταν αδύνατο για τους Glaives να μην χαμογελάσουν.

"Όλοι μας. Ας πούμε ότι είναι ο τύπος του ανθρώπου που δεν γίνεται να περάσει απαρατήρητος~ Πάντως, σοβαρά, είναι πολύ καλός σε αυτό που κάνει." Ξεκαθάρισε ο Τρεντ.

Ο πρίγκιπας απολάμβανε την συζήτηση μαζί τους. Οι μαχητές του βασιλιά εκφράζονταν πιο αυθόρμητα σε σύγκριση με τους φύλακες του στέμματος.

* * *

Έπειτα από δύο ώρες ταξιδιού, ένα διαπεραστικό, μηχανικό βουητό αντήχησε στην ατμόσφαιρα. Κανείς από τους Glaives δεν χρειάστηκε να κοιτάξει ψηλά για να επιβεβαιώσει τι συνέβαινε. Όσα μέλη της ομάδας κάθονταν στο πάτωμα του καταστρώματος, σηκώθηκαν ενστικτωδώς και ετοιμάστηκαν για μάχη. Εκείνη την στιγμή, ο Ίγκνις και ο Νόκτις βρίσκονταν στην καμπίνα πλοήγησης. Όταν αντιλήφθηκαν ότι κάτι είχε θέσει τους Glaives σε συναγερμό, κοίταξαν έξω από το πλατύ παράθυρο της καμπίνας.

Ένα τυπικό αεροσκάφος Magitek, κιβωτοειδούς σχήματος, ίπταντο σε μακρινή απόσταση από την θαλαμηγό και κατευθυνόταν προς το σημείο της. Ο επικεφαλής των φυλάκων του στέμματος, διατηρούσε σταθερή την πορεία και την ταχύτητα του πλοίου. Έδωσε διαταγή στους συντρόφους του να παραμείνουν σε εγρήγορση.

Το συγκεκριμένο είδος σκάφους συνήθως χρησίμευε για την αποστολή στρατιωτών Magitek σε κάποια τοποθεσία και την απελευθέρωση θηρευτών μεγάλου μεγέθους προκειμένου να επιτεθούν σε κάποιο στόχο. Οι Glaives ήταν έτοιμοι να αντιμετωπίσουν οποιαδήποτε από τις δύο απειλές.

"Ξέρουν ότι ο πρίγκιπας βρίσκεται στο πλοίο;" Ρώτησε ο βασιλικός μαχητής που καταγόταν από την Lestallum.

"Δεν λάβαμε τέτοια πληροφορία από το τμήμα ερευνών της Insomnia. Αν υπήρχαν σοβαρές υποψίες ότι οι Niflheim γνωρίζουν ήδη που βρίσκεται ο Υψηλότατος, θα είχαμε ενημερωθεί μέσω κωδικοποιημένου μηνύματος." Του απάντησε ο Λούτσε.

"Τα κιβωτοειδή σκάφη κινούνται συνήθως με αυτόματο πιλότο· ενδεχομένως χρησιμοποιούν κάμερες υψηλής ευκρίνειας ώστε να προβάλλουν εικόνες σε απομακρυσμένο κέντρο ελέγχου. Εάν οι αυτοκρατορικοί κατάσκοποι δεν είναι βέβαιοι ότι ο πρίγκιπας είναι μαζί μας, θα ήταν καλύτερο να μην τους παραχωρήσουμε οποιοδήποτε αποδεικτικό υλικό." Η Βανέσσα μοιράστηκε τον συλλογισμό της με την ομάδα. Ο άνδρας από την Galahd συμφώνησε και αμέσως πρότεινε σε φύλακα του στέμματος να κρύψουν τον Νόκτις στην ασφαλέστερη καμπίνα του πλοίου, εξηγώντας τον λόγο.

"Επομένως, καταστρέφοντας το ίδιο το σκάφος, θα χαθούν και όσα στοιχεία θα προσπαθήσουν εκείνοι να συλλέξουν." Σχολίασε ο Σόνιτους, έχοντας επεξεργαστεί το σκεπτικό της Βανέσσα. Το βλέμμα του παρέμεινε καρφωμένο στον εχθρικό στόχο.

"Για ένα τέτοιο εγχείρημα, χρειάζονται επιδέξιοι ελιγμοί και τεταμένη προσοχή... Η ολική εξουδετέρωση του αεροσκάφους θα ήταν ιδανική λύση σε αυτό το πρόβλημα." Επεσήμανε ο Λούτσε στα μέλη της δικής του ομάδας.

Σε άλλο σημείο της θαλαμηγού και συγκεκριμένα στην καμπίνα πλοήγησης, εκτυλισσόταν ένας διαφορετικό διάλογος, "Αρνούμαι να αφήσω τους μαχητές του πατέρα μου ή τους βασιλικούς φύλακες μόνους στη μάχη!" Το αίσθημα της επιμονής καθρεπτίζονταν ξεκάθαρα στον τόνο της φωνής του πρίγκιπα. "Μπορώ να παλέψω ή να παρέχω κάποιου είδους υποστήριξη."

"Καλύτερα όχι, Υψηλότατε. Η ασφάλεια σας είναι η κύρια προτεραιότητα όλων μας." Τον συμβούλεψε κάποιος από τους φύλακες.

"Έχει δίκιο." Πρόσθεσε ο Ίγκνις, κοιτάζοντας τον διάδοχο με σοβαρότητα.

"Ακούστε, θα είμαι εντάξει μέσα στην καμπίνα ελέγχου του πλοίου. Δεν χρειάζεται να κρυφτώ σε κάποιο από τα δωμάτια των επιβατών." Επέμεινε ο Νόκτις, επιλέγοντας να σταθεί σε ένα σημείο που πρόσφερε την ελάχιστη ορατότητα για έναν εξωτερικό παρατηρητή.

"Αν ο πρίγκιπας δεν αναζητήσει καταφύγιο τελικά, τότε θα σταθώ κι εγώ στο πλάι του." Ο μελλοντικός σύμβουλος θα προσαρμοζόταν σύμφωνα με την τελική απόφαση του διαδόχου.

"Εάν υπάρξει συμπλοκή, θα είναι ιδιαιτέρως βίαιη. Γι' αυτό τον λόγο, Πρίγκιπα Νόκτις, θα ήταν σοφότερο να επιτρέψετε τις δύο ομάδες να επιτελέσουν το καθήκον τους και να σας προστατεύσουν. Δεν βρίσκεστε επάνω σε αυτό το κατάστρωμα για να ρισκάρετε την ζωή σας. Το ίδιο ισχύει και για εσένα, Ίγκνις." Τους εξήγησε ο επικεφαλής των βασιλικών φυλάκων.

Ο Νόκτις ξεφύσησε, αρνούμενος να δεχτεί τόσο εύκολα την παραίνεση του εμπειρότερου πολεμιστή. Παρακολούθησε άφοβα το τετραγωνισμένο, σκούρο γκρι σκάφος να καταφθάνει με σχετικά γοργό ρυθμό. Έπειτα κοίταξε τους Glaives μέσα από το τζάμι της καμπίνας που καλυπτόταν από αντιηλιακή μεμβράνη—οι μαχητές βρίσκονταν ήδη σε θέση άμυνας. Κρατώντας την ανάσα του, ο βασιλικός διάδοχος έσφιξε την γροθιά του επικρατέστερου χεριού του σαν να ήθελε να αποβάλλει την ένταση που είχε απλωθεί στο σώμα του.

* * *

_Σημειώσεις 27ου Κεφαλαίου_: **[1]** Όπως αναφέρθηκε και στις σημειώσεις του 25ου Κεφαλαίου, στον επίσημο γεωφυσικό χάρτη της Eos έχει σχεδιαστεί ένα σύμπλεγμα νησιών ανατολικά της Insomnia. Οι χαρακτήρες του game δεν έχουν πρόσβαση εκεί, ούτε υπάρχουν επίσημες πληροφορίες ή concept art αναφορικά με εκείνη την τοποθεσία. Υπονοείται ωστόσο ότι η Αυτοκρατορία κατέλαβε και προσάρτησε τα νησιά στην επικράτεια της.

Σε αυτό το fanfic που γράφω, ακολουθώ την ιδέα πως οι νήσοι παραμένουν στην επικράτεια του Lucis, τουλάχιστον μέχρι την χρονολογία που αντιστοιχίζεται με το flashback (749 Σ.Ε.) Επιπλέον, αποφάσισα να εντάξω ιδέες δικής μου έμπνευσης σχετικά με τα ονόματα και διάφορα χαρακτηριστικά των νησιών.

[ _Πρωτότυπη μυθοπλασία της συγγραφέα_ ]

Nirta: η λέξη 'νήσος' στην εθνοτική γλώσσα των νησιωτών του Lucis.

Nirtaereen: H Nήσος της Φεγγαρόπετρας (το δυτικότερο νησί)

Nirtakehren: Η Νήσος του Σμαραγδιού (το μεσαίο νησί, μεταξύ των μεγαλύτερων)

Nirtashereen: Η Νήσος του Μαργαριταριού (το ανατολικότερο νησί εκ των τριών του συμπλέγματος)


	28. Chapter 28

_Σημείωση της συγγραφέα__: _Ολοκληρώθηκε ένας χρόνος από τότε που ξεκίνησα να γράφω αυτή την ιστορία. Χαίρομαι που αποφάσισα να ξετυλίξω τις ιδέες και τις σκηνές που είχα στο μυαλό μου, όπως και κάποιες που προέκυψαν χωρίς να τις έχω σχεδιάσει από πριν, αλλά με οδήγησαν σε πολύ ενδιαφέροντα μονοπάτια.

* * *

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**XXVIII**_

[ Ιούνιος, 749 Σ.Ε. ]

Όταν η απόσταση μεταξύ της βασιλικής θαλαμηγού και του αυτοκρατορικού αεροσκάφους συρρικνώθηκε αρκετά, η διπλή εμπρόσθια πόρτα του κιβωτοειδούς Magitek άνοιξε αυτόματα και η ακαθόριστη σιλουέτα ενός πελώριου πλάσματος έγινε αντιληπτή πριν από οτιδήποτε άλλο. Κάτω από το φως του ήλιου που ολοένα δυνάμωνε, οι εντυπωσιακές αποχρώσεις του μπλε και του πράσινου τόνιζαν το πεπλατυσμένο σχήμα μιας ευμεγέθους, κυρτής ουράς.

Το αρθρόποδο πλησίασε την έξοδο του ιπτάμενου σκάφους και οι γιγάντιες κεραίες του κινήθηκαν κατακόρυφα. Έμοιαζε σαν να προσπαθούσε να προσανατολιστεί ή να εστιάσει σε κάποιο στόχο. Ήταν θέμα χρόνου προτού βουτήξει μέσα στην θάλασσα.

"Μοιάζει με daemon. Όμως, αν πράγματι ανήκε σε αυτή την επικίνδυνη κατηγορία, δεν θα άντεχε να σταθεί ούτε ένα λεπτό κάτω από το φως της ημέρας." Σχολίασε ο Τρεντ, παρακολουθώντας τις κινήσεις του πλάσματος με προσοχή, όπως ακριβώς και οι συμπολεμιστές του.

"Κρίνοντας μονάχα από την όψη του, αυτό είναι ένα Karlabos." Τους πληροφόρησε ο Σόνιτους.

"Το αναγνωρίζω κι εγώ. Είναι ενδημικό του ωκεανού Cygillan." Συμπλήρωσε η Βανέσσα, "Παρ' όλα αυτά, δεν ξέρουμε αν οι επιστήμονες της Αυτοκρατορίας έχουν επέμβει στα βιολογικά χαρακτηριστικά του. Θα ξεκινήσω την διερεύνηση Libra προκειμένου να μάθουμε αν έχει συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο." Αφού γνωστοποίησε την πρόθεση της, βασίστηκε σε μια γρήγορη στρέβλωση ώστε να μεταφερθεί στην οροφή της θαλαμηγού. Από εκείνο το σημείο, θα αυτοσυγκεντρωνόταν με σκοπό να ολοκληρώσει την τεχνική της.

Το Karlabos καταδύθηκε στην ανοιχτωσιά της θάλασσας, δημιουργώντας έναν έντονο παφλασμό. Κινούμενο μέσα στο στοιχείο του, κολύμπησε ταχύτατα προς το πρυμναίο κατάστρωμα όπου οι Glaives είχαν οργανώσει την άμυνα τους. Σε αυτή την μάχη, τα όπλα της επιλογής του καθενός, ήταν τα εξής: ο Λούτσε και η Βανέσσα είχαν επιλέξει την λόγχη, ο Σόνιτους θα χρησιμοποιούσε ένα παραδοσιακό σπαθί των Νήσων της Δίκαιης Βασίλισσας και ο Τρεντ βασιζόταν σ' ένα ζεύγος κοφτερών ξιφιδίων.

"Προσέχετε τον πίδακα νερού που εκτοξεύεται από την κορυφή της ουράς του." Τους προειδοποίησε ο Σόνιτους. Κανείς από τους υπόλοιπους δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί την δύναμη της πίεσης του νερού. Λίγα κλάσματα του δευτερολέπτου προτού ο μεγάλος θηρευτής συγκρουστεί με όσους βρίσκονταν στην πρώτη γραμμή άμυνας, ο Τρεντ σχημάτισε προληπτικά μια ασπίδα Protect για να καλύψει τον εαυτό του και τους συμμάχους του.

Επιπλέον, ο μαχητής από την Lestallum είχε ακολουθήσει το εξής σκεπτικό αναφορικά με την επίκληση της ενεργειακής ασπίδας: ίσως η εμφάνιση της προκαλούσε το πλάσμα να χρησιμοποιήσει τον πίδακα νερού καταπάνω τους. Αν συνέβαινε αυτό, τότε οι Glaives θα μπορούσαν να έχουν πληροφορίες σχετικά με την πίεση και την απόσταση ρίψης του νερού, από πρώτο χέρι.

Μόλις εξαϋλώθηκε η ασπίδα, ο Λούτσε και ο Σόνιτους όρμησαν στο Karlabos με σωστά υπολογισμένες επιθετικές κινήσεις, καλύπτοντας τον Τρεντ (ο οποίος θα ήταν ευάλωτος για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα έπειτα από την εξαφάνιση της προστατευτικής μαγείας), καθώς και την σύμμαχο από την παραθαλάσσια Cleigne, η οποία ανέλυε τα χαρακτηριστικά του στόχου τους.

Το πελώριο αρθρόποδο επιτέθηκε μ' έναν πίδακα νερού αμέσως μετά την εξαΰλωση της τεχνικής Protect, αιφνιδιάζοντας τον Λούτσε· εκείνος θα αναγκαζόταν να βουτήξει στον ωκεανό αν δεν είχε υπολογίσει σωστά το άλμα αποφυγής σε συνδυασμό με πτητική στρέβλωση. Η συγκεκριμένη ακολουθία κινήσεων επέτρεψε στον άνδρα από την Galahd να παραμείνει στο σκάφος το οποίο είχε ήδη μειώσει ταχύτητα, λόγω του ξεκινήματος της μάχης.

Προκειμένου να επιτευχθεί η προηγούμενη στρέβλωση, ο Λούτσε είχε εκσφενδονίσει την λόγχη κοντά στο σημείο που στεκόταν η Βανέσσα και άρπαξε την λαβή του όπλου προτού η μυτερή άκρη καρφωθεί σε οποιοδήποτε σημείο της θαλαμηγού.

Για τα επόμενα δευτερόλεπτα, ο Σόνιτους και ο Τρεντ θα αναλάμβαναν να απωθήσουν τον εισβολέα.

"Λούτσε, ο στόχος έχει θωρακιστεί από τους Niflheim. Οι νοητές άμυνες του Karlabos είναι αυξημένες. Ευελπιστώ όμως ότι θα έχω τα απαραίτητα ευρήματα σε λίγα λεπτά." Η Βανέσσα ενημέρωσε τον αρχηγό της ομάδας όταν εκείνος βρέθηκε κοντά στο σημείο της.

"Εντάξει. Βασίζομαι σ' εσένα."

Εκμεταλλευόμενος την τρέχουσα θέση του, ο Λούτσε χρησιμοποίησε μια ισχυρή επίθεση στρέβλωσης-κρούσης, στοχεύοντας την σπονδυλική στήλη του θηρευτή. Ο συγχρονισμός ήταν εξαίρετος διότι το Karlabos είχε ήδη ωθήσει βίαια τον Τρεντ, τινάζοντας τον επάνω στην αλεξίσφαιρη γυάλινη πόρτα της καμπίνας πλοήγησης.

Ο πολεμιστής που δέχτηκε το χτύπημα, έχασε την αυτοσυγκέντρωση του για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα· το χρονικό διάστημα ήταν απειροελάχιστο, όμως κόστισε στον ίδιο έναν ακόμη τραυματισμό, παρά την φιλότιμη προσπάθεια του Σόνιτους Μπέλουμ να στρέψει μακριά την προσοχή του πλάσματος. Η στρέβλωση-κρούση που ακολούθησε από την πλευρά του Λάζαρους, έδωσε λίγο παραπάνω χώρο και χρόνο στον Τρεντ να σηκωθεί στα πόδια του και να συνεχίσει την μάχη, ή έστω να αμυνθεί.

Παρακολουθώντας το συμβάν μέσα από την καμπίνα πλοήγησης, ο πρίγκιπας αισθάνθηκε την παρόρμηση να φέρει εις πέρας ένα σύντομο σχέδιο που είχε στο νου του. Προσπέρασε γρήγορα τους φύλακες του στέμματος και άνοιξε την συρόμενη πόρτα, χωρίς να παραλείψει να την κλείσει μετά.

"Νόκτις! Περίμενε!" Φώναξε προειδοποιητικά ο Ίγκνις.

Ο βασιλικός διάδοχος έσκυψε κοντά στον Τρεντ που ήταν ακόμη πεσμένος στο έδαφος κι έπειτα τσάκισε ένα Υψηλό Φίλτρο πάνω από το τραυματισμένο σημείο του σώματος του μαχητή. Ο αποδέκτης του φίλτρου κοίταξε τον πρίγκιπα έκπληκτος, χωρίς να παραλείψει να τον ευχαριστήσει. Οι κινήσεις του Τρεντ καθώς ο ίδιος σηκωνόταν όρθιος, αλλά και η παρουσία του Νόκτις, τράβηξαν την προσοχή του θηρευτή· από την οπτική γωνία της Βανέσσα, έγινε αμέσως φανερό ότι το άγριο πλάσμα σκόπευε να τους επιτεθεί άμεσα.

Χωρίς κανένα δισταγμό, η μαχήτρια κατέβηκε από την οροφή της θαλαμηγού, πραγματοποιώντας ένα ψηλό άλμα. Ενώ βρισκόταν στον αέρα, εκτέλεσε μια αστραπιαία στρέβλωση. Την στιγμή που επανεμφανιζόταν, τυλίγοντας σφιχτά τα δάχτυλα γύρω από την λαβή της λόγχης, η Βανέσσα μπλόκαρε τις δαγκάνες του Karlabos με το ατσάλινο όπλο, προστατεύοντας έτσι τον πρίγκιπα από την επίθεση.

"Προφυλαχθείτε Υψηλότατε! Ευχαριστούμε για το Υψηλό Φίλτρο." Είπε εκείνη, απευθυνόμενη στον γιό του βασιλιά.

Ο Τρεντ επανήλθε δυναμικά στην σύγκρουση· μαζί με τους δύο άντρες συμμάχους του, ώθησαν το Karlabos μακριά από την Βανέσσα και τον Νόκτις. Ο ανήλικος επιβάτης απομακρύνθηκε από το πρυμναίο κατάστρωμα και επέστρεψε στην ασφάλεια της καμπίνας.

Η Βανέσσα ενεργοποίησε τον ασύρματο δέκτη που ήταν εφαρμοσμένος στο αυτί της και ανέφερε τα ευρήματα που είχε συλλέξει, χάρη στην διερεύνηση Libra.

"Ο θηρευτής είναι ανθεκτικός στην φωτιά, αλλά ιδιαίτερα τρωτός στο ξόρκι του πάγου. Τα σπαθιά και οι λόγχες θα προκαλέσουν την μεγαλύτερη ζημιά στο κέλυφος του, εν αντιθέσει με τα ξιφίδια και τις σφαίρες από περίστροφο. Λούτσε, είσαι ο μόνος από εμάς που τιθασεύεις το στοιχείο του πάγου." Πρόσθεσε εκείνη, κρατώντας ανοιχτό τον ασύρματο.

"Ναι. Μόλις ανατρέψουμε το Karlabos, θα εκτελέσω αμέσως την επιθετική μαγεία μου." Αποκρίθηκε ο αρχηγός της ομάδας.

Με εξαίρεση τον Τρεντ Φιουρία, οι υπόλοιποι Glaives διέθεταν τα ιδανικότερα όπλα που θα εξασφάλιζαν στο πλήρωμα μια νίκη χωρίς απώλειες. Έπειτα από άρτια συντονισμένες κινήσεις, οι τέσσερεις μαχητές κατάφεραν να ανατρέψουν το αρθρόποδο, καθιστώντας το ιδιαίτερα ευάλωτο στις επιθέσεις που ακολούθησαν. Ενώ ωθούσαν τον θηρευτή μακριά από το πρυμναίο κατάστρωμα, ο Λούτσε προετοιμαζόταν για την εκτέλεση του παγωμένου ξορκιού. Έλεγξε ποιό σημείο του πλοίου θα αποτελούσε την καταλληλότερη αφετηρία για την μαγική επίθεση, έτσι ώστε η ένταση και η βαλλιστική τροχιά του πάγου να εξουδετερώσουν το Karlabos μια και καλή, χωρίς να απειληθεί η ασφάλεια και λειτουργικότητα της θαλαμηγού.

Όταν οι άμυνες του εισβολέα ήταν πλέον πολύ αδύναμες, ο Λούτσε πραγματοποίησε μια στρέβλωση με σημείο άφιξης την οροφή του σκάφους. Ανέμενε την κατάλληλη στιγμή για το κρίσιμο χτύπημα, η οποία δεν άργησε να προκύψει. Ο Σόνιτους και η Βανέσσα συντόνισαν από κοινού μια ταυτόχρονη στρέβλωση-κρούση η οποία τίναξε το Karlabos μακριά, προς τη θάλασσα. Ο Λούτσε εξέλαβε την ολοκληρωμένη, ομαδική επίθεση ως σήμα προκειμένου να συνδέσει το ξόρκι του.

Η επίθεση Blizzara τύλιξε με ένα συμπαγές στρώμα πάγου όχι μόνο το τεράστιο αρθρόποδο -εξουδετερώνοντας το- αλλά και ένα τμήμα της θάλασσας, ίσο με την εμβέλεια της ίδιας της επίθεσης. Οι Glaives γνώριζαν ότι αυτό το φαινόμενο ήταν παροδικό. Ωστόσο, βλέποντας το στρώμα πάγου, η Βανέσσα και ο Τρεντ αποφάσισαν να το χρησιμοποιήσουν ως γέφυρα για να φτάσουν (μέσω της πτητικής στρέβλωσης) στο κιβωτοειδές σκάφος Magitek το οποίο είχε ακολουθήσει την θαλαμηγό καθ' όλη την διάρκεια της συμπλοκής και να το καταστρέψουν.

"Τώρα είναι η δική μου στιγμή." Ο Τρεντ ήταν ο πρώτος που πάτησε στον πάγο. Μετά από δύο σύντομες στρεβλώσεις και μια πολύ πιο μακρινή με στόχο το μπροστινό άνοιγμα του αεροσκάφους, βρέθηκε στον εσωτερικό χώρο όπου είχε τοποθετηθεί το Karlabos από τους Niflheim.

O Νόκτις αντιλήφθηκε τι ετοιμάζονταν να κάνουν οι μαχητές· γι' αυτό τον λόγο, πρόσταξε τον βασιλικό φύλακα που οδηγούσε την θαλαμηγό, να διακόψει την πορεία του μέχρι οι Glaives να διαλύσουν τον δεύτερο στόχο τους.

Η Βανέσσα ακολούθησε μια παρόμοια αλληλουχία στρεβλώσεων πάνω από την παγωμένη γέφυρα. Ύστερα από μια δυνατή και ακριβή ρίψη της λόγχης, η κοπέλα πραγματοποίησε μια ανοδική, πτητική στρέβλωση η οποία επέτρεψε την άφιξη της στο εσωτερικό του κινούμενου σκάφους. Με την χρήση των λεπίδων τους, οι δύο Glaives κατέστρεψαν τον μηχανισμό που τροφοδοτούσε τις κάμερες. Αποκαλύφθηκε ότι ο ρόλος του συγκεκριμένου σκάφους Magitek ήταν καθαρά ερευνητικός και δεν υπήρχε πλήρωμα, είτε ανθρώπων ή ρομποτικών στρατιωτών.

Εντόπισαν από κοινού τον σύνθετο μηχανισμό αυτοκαταστροφής και ρύθμισαν το χρονόμετρο έτσι ώστε η έκρηξη να συμβεί σε 60 δευτερόλεπτα, το μέγιστο όριο επιλογής. Ο χρόνος ήταν αρκετός ώστε να αποδράσουν και το πλοίο να καλύψει μια ασφαλή απόσταση, μακριά από το αιωρούμενο σκάφος και την επικείμενη έκρηξη.

Το στρώμα πάγου που δημιουργήθηκε χάρη στο ξόρκι Blizzara, εξακολουθούσε να επιπλέει. Όμως, η στιβαρότητα του είχε αρχίσει να εξασθενεί, ειδικά αφότου ο Τρεντ και η Βανέσσα κάρφωσαν τα όπλα τους στην παγωμένη, συμπαγή επιφάνεια, με σκοπό να ολοκληρώσουν την πρώτη πτητική στρέβλωση. Τα ρήγματα επάνω στον πάγο έγιναν ορατά όταν τα σώματα των Glaives ακούμπησαν πάνω στην υποτυπώδη γέφυρα.

Οι δύο βασιλικοί μαχητές ετοιμάστηκαν για την επόμενη στρέβλωση καθώς το πλοίο άρχισε βαθμιαία να κινείται. Η γλιστερή επιφάνεια της προσωρινής γέφυρας, επηρέασε την ισορροπία του καθενός όπως και την ακρίβεια της στρέβλωσης. Εξαιτίας των ατελών πτήσεων, ο Τρεντ προσγειώθηκε άτσαλα στο πρυμναίο κατάστρωμα και η Βανέσσα βρέθηκε μέσα στο νερό, ελάχιστα μέτρα μακριά από το πλοίο της βασιλικής οικογένειας. H μαχήτρια από την Lucinia δεν έχασε την ψυχραιμία της· βρισκόταν στο στοιχείο που γνώριζε τόσο καλά. Ωστόσο, η λόγχη που είχε στην κατοχή της αποτελούσε ένα υπολογίσιμο βάρος, επιδρώντας αρνητικά στην ταχύτητα της κολύμβησης.

Ο Λούτσε συνειδητοποίησε το πρόβλημα και αφού έβγαλε τον ασύρματο δέκτη από το αυτί του, βούτηξε στην θάλασσα χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. Η Βανέσσα βρισκόταν σε κίνδυνο λόγω της προγραμματισμένης αυτοκαταστροφής του αεροσκάφους και ο σύντροφος της δεν μπορούσε να την αφήσει μόνη. Εκείνη την στιγμή, ο άνδρας από την Galahd σκέφτηκε πως τίποτα και κανένας στον κόσμο δεν θα μπορούσε να τον σταματήσει. Θα πέθαινε για την γυναίκα που αγαπούσε αν χρειαζόταν. Με επιδέξιες απλωτές, έφτασε σύντομα κοντά της.

"Δώσε μου την λόγχη και κατευθύνσου προς το πλοίο."

"Λούτσε-"

"Εντολή του αρχηγού. Βιάσου και μην κοιτάς πίσω." Κατάλαβε αμέσως ότι η μαχήτρια ανησυχούσε για την ασφάλεια του όσο κι εκείνος για την δική της. Χρειάστηκε να πάρει ο ίδιος την ατσάλινη λεπίδα από το χέρι της—η αγαπημένη του δεν φαινόταν να θέλει να σωθεί εις βάρος του ανθρώπου που σήμαινε τόσο πολλά για εκείνη.

Την είδε να κολυμπά και η καρδιά του αναθάρρησε· δεν ήξερε όμως ότι η Βανέσσα είχε περικυκλωθεί από μια οδυνηρή αίσθηση τρόμου για ό,τι ενδεχομένως μπορούσε να συμβεί. Κολυμπούσε με όλη της την δύναμη, αλλά η συνείδηση της είχε παραμείνει στο σημείο όπου χωρίστηκε από τον Λούτσε.

Το βάρος της λόγχης ήταν διαφορετικό για εκείνον που είχε αναλάβει να την μεταφέρει. Η δύναμη των μυών του, τους οποίους ο Λούτσε φρόντιζε να γυμνάζει τακτικά, επέτρεπαν σ' εκείνον να κολυμπήσει με περισσότερη άνεση συγκριτικά με την κοπέλα του. Ό,τι κι αν συνέβαινε, η Βανέσσα θα προλάβαινε το πλοίο. Ήταν εξαιρετική κολυμβήτρια.

Ήταν γραφτό και στη δική του σελίδα του πεπρωμένου να φτάσει με ασφάλεια στον εν κινήσει προορισμό. Η θαλαμηγός επιβράδυνε ξανά, προς χάριν των γενναίων μαχητών. Ο πολεμιστής από την Galahd, είδε την αγαπημένη του και τα μέλη της ομάδας τους να περιμένουν με αγωνία στην άκρη της πρύμνης. Λίγα δευτερόλεπτα πριν την έκρηξη του αιωρούμενου Magitek σκάφους, η Βανέσσα γονάτισε και έτεινε το χέρι της προς τον Λούτσε. Παρομοίως έπραξε και ο μαχητής από την Lestallum.

"Εντάξει φίλε, είσαι ασφαλής τώρα." Του είπε ο Τρεντ καθώς ο Λούτσε έδινε την λόγχη στην Βανέσσα. Οι δύο Glaives που είχαν επιτεθεί νωρίτερα στο κιβωτοειδές σκάφος, κράτησαν το καθένα από το χέρια του συμπολεμιστή τους, βοηθώντας τον να ανέβει πιο εύκολα στην πλατιά, επίπεδη πρύμνη.

* * *

Μετά την έκρηξη, ορισμένα από τα θραύσματα του εχθρικού σκάφους έφτασαν μέχρι το σημείο της θαλαμηγού χωρίς όμως να πληγώσουν κάποιον. O καθένας από τους Glaives, φρόντισε να σχηματίσει μια ελλειπτική ασπίδα Protect σε καίρια σημεία του καταστρώματος έτσι ώστε να προφυλαχθούν οι επιβαίνοντες και τα συστήματα πλοήγησης. Μετά από αυτό, αισθάνθηκαν ότι μπορούσαν να χαλαρώσουν έστω για λίγο.

Η Μόνικα Έλσετ -φύλακας του στέμματος και μέλος του πληρώματος- πλησίασε την Βανέσσα και ζήτησε να ελέγξει τον ασύρματο ώστε να αξιολογηθεί η ζημιά που υπέστη όταν η κοπέλα έπεσε στο νερό. Επίσης πρότεινε σ' εκείνη να κατέβει στην καμπίνα που χρησιμοποιούσαν αποκλειστικά οι δύο γυναίκες και να φορέσει στεγνά ρούχα. Το ίδιο πρότεινε και στον Λούτσε ο οποίος μοιραζόταν την καμπίνα του με τον Τρεντ και τον Σόνιτους.

Η Βανέσσα διέθετε τρεις ακόμη αλλαξιές της στρατιωτικής στολής καθώς και επιπλέον ρούχα. Αφού μπήκε στον ιδιωτικό χώρο που μοιραζόταν με την Μόνικα, αφαίρεσε τα βρεγμένα ενδύματα από το σώμα της, τρέμοντας ελαφρώς. Σύντομα αισθάνθηκε καλύτερα με την αλλαγή. Στέγνωσε τα μαλλιά της με μια πετσέτα και έφτιαξε εκ νέου την σφιχτή κοτσίδα της, χρησιμοποιώντας έναν επιτραπέζιο, ορθογώνιο καθρέπτη. Όταν ολοκλήρωσε την φροντίδα του παρουσιαστικού της και απομάκρυνε τα βρεγμένα ρούχα, κάθισε στην άνετη κουκέτα, προτιμώντας να μείνει μόνη μέσα στην ησυχία του δωματίου. Ήταν σημαντικό για εκείνη να επαναφέρει την εσωτερική ηρεμία της.

Σκεφτόταν την στιγμή που ο Λούτσε βούτηξε στο νερό με σκοπό να την βοηθήσει, παρά τον μεγάλο κίνδυνο στον οποίο θα έθετε τον εαυτό του. Ο άνδρας είχε κρατήσει την λόγχη με τα δύο χέρια, έχοντας την κοντά στο σώμα του· εκμεταλλευόμενος την ισχύ των ποδιών του, είχε καταφέρει να ωθήσει το σώμα του εμπρός, κλωτσώντας με δύναμη το νερό.

Αναπόφευκτα, η Βανέσσα προσπάθησε να φανταστεί αν θα ήταν ρεαλιστικά δυνατόν να γλιτώσει την έκρηξη με τον δικό της ρυθμό κολύμβησης, ο οποίος -στην προκειμένη περίπτωση- θα ήταν αργός λόγω του βάρους της λόγχης. Το πιο πιθανό σενάριο που μπορούσε να σκεφτεί, ήταν πως ένα ή περισσότερα θραύσματα θα την είχε τραυματίσει σοβαρά ή θανάσιμα. Δεν θα προλάβαινε να ανέβει στο πλοίο χωρίς την συνδρομή του Λούτσε. Παρ' όλο που ήταν στεγνή τώρα, ένιωσε πάλι να τρέμει και κάλυψε το σώμα της με τα χέρια, σκύβοντας ελαφρά το κεφάλι. Άραγε πως είχε νιώσει ο αγαπημένος της; Ποιά σκέψη πέρασε από το νου του μόλις έφτασε κοντά της και όταν την είδε μετά να κολυμπά, απελευθερωμένη από το βάρος του δικού της όπλου;

Ένιωσε τα μάτια της να δακρύζουν. Δεν είχε σκοπό να συγκρατήσει εκείνα τα δάκρυα, όμως όταν άκουσε ένα χτύπημα στην κλειστή πόρτα της καμπίνας, σκούπισε τις άκρες των ματιών με τα δάχτυλα της και σηκώθηκε από την κουκέτα. Ήλπιζε πως όποιος κι αν είχε έρθει, δεν θα παρατηρούσε την συγκίνηση και την ντροπή που ίσως εξακολουθούσαν να αντικατοπτρίζονται στο βλέμμα της...

Ανοίγοντας την πόρτα, είδε τον Λούτσε. Φορούσε κι εκείνος μια στεγνή αλλαξιά της στολής των Kingsglaive και τα ανοιχτόχρωμα μαλλιά του ήταν τραβηγμένα πίσω, όπως προτιμούσε συνήθως να τα χτενίζει.

"Μίλησα με την αξιωματικό Έλσετ η οποία κράτησε το ασύρματο ακουστικό για επισκευή. Οι βασιλικοί φύλακες έχουν στην διάθεση τους τον αναγκαίο τεχνικό εξοπλισμό, αλλά σύμφωνα με ό,τι μου είπαν, θα απαιτηθεί περισσότερος χρόνος για την εκ νέου ρύθμιση των συχνοτήτων." Η πρόθεση του να ενημερώσει την Βανέσσα ήταν ειλικρινής. Ταυτόχρονα όμως, αποτελούσε και μια αφορμή για εκείνον να δει την συμπολεμίστρια του μετά την μάχη.

Η κοπέλα του Λούτσε έγνεψε συγκρατημένα και χάρισε σ' εκείνον ένα μουδιασμένο χαμόγελο. Αρχικά απέφυγε να μιλήσει, ανησυχώντας πως η φωνή της θα αντανακλούσε ξεκάθαρα την συγκίνηση που είχε αισθανθεί πριν μερικά λεπτά. Στέκονταν σιωπηλοί στο κατώφλι, ο ένας απέναντι στον άλλο. Η μαχήτρια πήρε μια βαθειά, ήρεμη ανάσα και επέτρεψε στον Λούτσε να εισέλθει μέσα στον χώρο της καμπίνας. Η πόρτα της εισόδου έκλεισε χωρίς ιδιαίτερο θόρυβο.

"Μου έσωσες την ζωή σήμερα." Είπε πολύ απαλά η Βανέσσα, κοιτώντας τον στα μάτια.

"Θα είχες κάνει το ίδιο για εμένα."

"Έχεις δίκιο. Όμως, κάποιες φορές, όταν συμβαίνουν δηλαδή τέτοιες καταστάσεις, δημιουργούνται διάφορες σκέψεις στο νου μου..."

Ο Λούτσε φαινόταν πως ήθελε να ακούσει, οπότε η Βανέσσα μίλησε για τον οδυνηρό φόβο που αισθάνθηκε όταν εκείνος της ζήτησε να φύγει· του ανέφερε ότι ενώ το σώμα της κινούνταν εμπρός, το δυνατό αίσθημα της έγνοιας είχε κρατήσει όλες τις σκέψεις απαγκιστρωμένες σε εκείνο το σημείο όπου συναντήθηκαν κολυμπώντας.

"Αισθάνθηκα σαν είχα αφήσει την ψυχή μου μαζί με εσένα, εκεί, μέσα στο νερό. Μονάχα το σώμα μου είχε ανέβει επάνω στο κατάστρωμα. Εκείνες τις στιγμές, το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να επιστρέψεις κι εσύ."

"Αυτό συνέβη επειδή μ' αγαπάς, όπως κι εγώ εσένα. Δεν είμαστε ρομπότ Magitek που μας πετούν στο πεδίο της μάχης και δρούμε όπως μας έχουν προγραμματίσει. Πιστεύω ότι η μεγαλύτερη διαφορά ανάμεσα σε εκείνους και σ' εμάς, είναι η ανθρωπιά που έχουμε. Είμαστε στρατιώτες, όχι μηχανήματα."

Η Βανέσσα συμφώνησε μαζί του και φάνηκε πως επιθυμούσε να εκφράσει κάτι ακόμη. Βημάτισε σκεφτική μέσα στον χώρο και τελικά κάθισε στην δική της χαμηλότερη κουκέτα. Όταν ο Λούτσε την πλησίασε μετά από λίγο, εκείνη μοιράστηκε μια ακόμη ενδόμυχη σκέψη.

"Αυτό που θα πω, ίσως ακουστεί ανόητο ή και αφελές, αλλά θα έπρεπε να υπάρχει κάτι στην ζωή μας που να υπερβαίνει τον φόβο και τον θάνατο. Κάτι που να σηματοδοτεί ότι αυτά που νιώθουμε ή οι καλύτερες εμπειρίες μας, έχουν _αξία_ που_ δεν σβήνεται_. Δεν είμαι απόλυτα σίγουρη με ποιούς τρόπους μπορεί να γίνει εφικτό, αλλά θα έπρεπε να βρούμε τουλάχιστον έναν... ειδικά εμείς οι Glaives." Κοίταξε τον Λούτσε, ο οποίος έδειχνε ιδιαίτερα σκεφτικός, αλλά όχι προβληματισμένος.

"Δεν το βρίσκω αφελές, ούτε ανόητο αυτό που είπες. Απλά... χρειάζομαι λίγο χρόνο για να βρω την πιο σωστή απάντηση." Χαμογέλασε και ο τόνος της φωνής του έγινε κάπως πιο ανάλαφρος, "Ίσως έχεις ακούσει αυτό που λένε για όσους κατάγονται από την πόλη της Lucinia—είναι οι _ψαγμένοι_ της Cleigne. Εγώ δεν είμαι από εκεί, οπότε θέλω τον χρόνο μου για να επεξεργαστώ ό,τι εκμυστηρεύτηκες. Νιώθω πάντως την σημασία ενός τέτοιου συλλογισμού."

"Ξέρεις, δεν τα πάω και τόσο καλά με τα στερεότυπα." Αποκρίθηκε σε παρόμοιο τόνο η κοπέλα του. "Όμως, γνωρίζω ότι είσαι πολύ έξυπνος και διορατικός. Γι' αυτό και σου λέω ανοιχτά όσα σκέφτομαι, ακόμη κι αν είναι κάπως συγκεχυμένα." Ο Λούτσε κάθισε δίπλα της και κράτησε το χέρι της Βανέσσα, χαϊδεύοντας με τον αντίχειρα του κάποιες παλιές αμυχές που επουλώνονταν απάνω στο λεπτό δέρμα των δαχτύλων εκείνης.

"...Τι είχες σκεφτεί όταν μου ζήτησες να κολυμπήσω στο σκάφος;" Ρώτησε ψιθυριστά η Βανέσσα.

Ο άνδρας από την Galahd την κοίταξε σιωπηλός, αλλά έπειτα χαμήλωσε πάλι το βλέμμα. Το περιεχόμενο εκείνων των σκέψεων ήταν πολύ προσωπικό και δεν ένιωθε άνετα να πει στην μαχήτρια πως ήταν έτοιμος να θυσιαστεί για εκείνη αν χρειαζόταν.

"Με ενδιέφερε να μην τραυματιστείς από την έκρηξη... και φυσικά, σκεφτόμουν διαρκώς την ασφαλή επιστροφή μας στο κατάστρωμα."

Ο Λούτσε ένιωσε το χέρι της Βανέσσα να αγγίζει τρυφερά το μάγουλο του. Εκείνος έσκυψε πιο κοντά της για να μοιραστούν ένα φιλί· το άγγιγμα των χειλιών τους ήταν παθιασμένο. Ωστόσο, ο ήχος μερικών βημάτων κατά μήκος της σκάλας που ένωνε τις καμπίνες των επιβατών με το κατάστρωμα, τους ώθησε να διακόψουν σταδιακά την έκφραση του αισθήματος της αγάπης που ένιωθαν και οι δύο.

"Πρέπει να ανέβω επάνω. Είμαι ακόμη σε βάρδια." Της είπε χαμηλόφωνα ο Λούτσε. "Η δική σου θα ξεκινήσει σε μία ώρα· οπότε, αν θέλεις, μπορείς να μείνεις ακόμη στην καμπίνα και να ξεκουραστείς."

"Εντάξει. Θα μιλήσουμε αργότερα." Απάντησε η Βανέσσα κι έπειτα σηκώθηκαν και οι δύο από την θέση τους.

Καθώς άνοιγε την πόρτα για να βγει, ο Λούτσε κοίταξε την αγαπημένη του όπως την ημέρα που παραδέχτηκαν και οι δύο ότι είχαν ερωτευτεί ο ένας τον άλλο—τότε, μετά την αποστολή στην Duscae, όταν εκείνος την κάλεσε στο σπίτι του.

Μια φωτεινή ιδέα άρχισε να αναδύεται στο νου του· έμοιαζε να αποτελεί την πιο ιδανική και επιθυμητή απάντηση για εκείνες τις σκέψεις που είχε μοιραστεί νωρίτερα η Βανέσσα μαζί του.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**XXIX**_

[ Ιούνιος, 749 Σ.Ε. ]

Καθώς διέσχιζε τον εσωτερικό διάδρομο της θαλαμηγού, o Λούτσε συνάντησε τον Πρίγκιπα Νόκτις. Ο πολεμιστής έκλινε το κεφάλι με σεβασμό και θα συνέχιζε την πορεία του προς το κατάστρωμα, ωστόσο το βασιλικό μέλος του πληρώματος φάνηκε πως ήθελε να του μιλήσει, "Είστε ο αρχηγός της ομάδας σας σε αυτή την αποστολή, έτσι δεν είναι;" Ρώτησε.

"Μάλιστα, Υψηλότατε. Υπάρχει κάτι που θα θέλατε να μου ζητήσετε;"

"Εμ...όχι, ακριβώς. Απλά ήθελα να σας ευχαριστήσω για την εξαιρετική σας δουλειά. Ο τρόπος που προστατεύσατε το σκάφος με εντυπωσίασε."

Ο μαχητής χαμογέλασε, "Τα λόγια σας τιμούν την ομάδα. Χαίρομαι που εσείς και το πλήρωμα παραμείνατε ασφαλείς."

"Η κυρία από την περιοχή της Lucinia είναι εντάξει;"

"Ναι. Δεν την τρομάζει ο ωκεανός. Τώρα ξεκουράζεται ώστε να είναι έτοιμη για την επόμενη βάρδια."

Ο Νόκτις ικανοποιήθηκε με την απάντηση κι έπειτα μπήκε στο ιδιωτικό του δωμάτιο.

Μισή ώρα αργότερα, η φύλακας του στέμματος που μοιραζόταν την ίδια καμπίνα με την Βανέσσα, χτύπησε την πόρτα πριν εισέλθει στον τακτοποιημένο χώρο. Είχε φέρει μπάρες δημητριακών και ζεστό τσάι για την συνταξιδιώτισσα και τον εαυτό της.

"Δεν ήμουν σίγουρη αν σου αρέσει το τσάι, αλλά σκέφτηκα πως θα σε βοηθούσε να χαλαρώσεις μετά την μάχη." Η ευγένεια της Μόνικα Έλσετ ήταν έκδηλη στον τόνο της φωνής και την έκφραση του προσώπου της. Η βασιλική μαχήτρια είχε ήδη συμπαθήσει την σύμμαχο της.

"Είναι το αγαπημένο μου ρόφημα. Ευχαριστώ."

Ενώ απολάμβαναν το διάλειμμα τους, οι δύο γυναίκες συστήθηκαν καλύτερα η μια στην άλλη, αναφέροντας τον τόπο καταγωγής τους και την διάρκεια κατά την οποία ζούσαν και εργάζονταν στην Insomnia.

"Υπάρχουν κάποιοι επίσημοι κανόνες που σχετίζονται με τις συμπλοκές· εφόσον οι Glaives παρίστανται σε κοντινή απόσταση από τα μέλη της βασιλικής οικογένειας, οι φύλακες του στέμματος θέτουν ως άμεση προτεραιότητα να προστατεύσουν τους Κάελουμ και να μην επέμβουν στην εκάστοτε συμπλοκή, παρά μόνο αν οι Glaives τεθούν εκτός μάχης. Γι' αυτό η ομάδα μου παρέμεινε στην καμπίνα πλοήγησης μαζί με τον πρίγκιπα." Εξήγησε η μεγαλύτερη σε ηλικία γυναίκα.

"Καταλαβαίνω. Ο διοικητής Ντράουτος είχε αναφερθεί κάποτε στον συγκεκριμένο κανόνα. Αυτό που έχει σημασία είναι πως κανείς δεν τραυματίστηκε σοβαρά."

"Πράγματι. Μην ανησυχείς πάντως για τον ασύρματο. Θα έχει επισκευαστεί εντός ολίγων ημερών. Η βλάβη του δεν είναι ανεπανόρθωτη."

Η Βανέσσα εξέφρασε την επιδοκιμασία της και ήπιε μερικές γουλιές από το ρόφημα που προσφέρθηκε σε εκείνη. Η γεύση του ήταν απαλή και το άρωμα ανέδιδε την γλυκιά φρεσκάδα των εσπεριδοειδών. Αναρωτήθηκε αν αυτός ήταν ο τύπος τσαγιού που προτιμούσαν οι γηγενείς της Insomnia, καθ' ότι η Έλσετ ήταν γέννημα-θρέμμα της πόλης του στέμματος.

"Από τότε που εγκαταστάθηκα στην πρωτεύουσα, πρόσεξα ότι αρκετές γυναίκες έχουν προσληφθεί στις δύο ομάδες που ιδρύθηκαν για την υπεράσπιση του βασιλείου. Ιστορικά τουλάχιστον, η πόλη του στέμματος δεν ήταν πάντοτε τόσο ανοιχτή ως προς το είδος των ρόλων που μπορούσε να αναλάβει μια γυναίκα. Εσείς αντιμετωπίσατε ποτέ κάποιο πρόβλημα λόγω του φύλου σας; Εννοώ, αν αμφέβαλλαν κάποιοι για τις ικανότητες που έχετε, εξαιτίας και μόνο αυτού." Ρώτησε η Βανέσσα.

"Όχι, απολύτως κανένα. Τις περισσότερες φορές, οι σύγχρονοι κάτοικοι της Insomnia δεν υιοθετούν πλέον τέτοιες προκαταλήψεις. Η έμφαση δίνεται στις δεξιότητες και το ταλέντο που διαθέτει ο καθένας. Οι πολίτες των δυτικών ακτών της Lucinia έχουν διαφορετική άποψη;"

"Θα έλεγα πως ναι." Αποκάλυψε η μαχήτρια του βασιλιά, "Σχεδόν σε κάθε έκφανση της καθημερινότητας, κυριαρχεί η πεποίθηση πως είναι καθήκον των ανδρών να προστατεύουν τις γυναίκες και όχι το αντίστροφο. Εκείνο που αναμένεται από εμάς, περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο, είναι να τιμούμε την έμφυτη κλίση που έχουμε στα γράμματα και τις τέχνες. Οι άνδρες ωστόσο, επιτρέπεται να εμβαθύνουν τόσο στις μαχητικές γνώσεις, όσο και στις ακαδημαϊκές. Λόγω αυτού του σκεπτικού που χαρακτηρίζει την πόλη μας, η ένταξη μου στην ομάδα Kingsglaive είχε ως συνέπεια να αποξενωθεί ο πατέρας μου από εμένα. Πιστεύει ότι θα έπρεπε να είχα μείνει στην πατρίδα μου, μολονότι η ζωή μας άλλαξε τόσο πολύ μετά την προσάρτηση."

"Λυπάμαι που το ακούω αυτό, Μάρσιν. Σκέψου όμως ότι η κατάσταση που περιγράφεις, ενδέχεται να αλλάξει στο μέλλον. Η προσάρτηση της παραθαλάσσιας πόλης στην Αυτοκρατορία, θα αποτελέσει τον κυρίαρχο λόγο σε αυτή την αλλαγή. Οι κάτοικοι της Gralea, αλλά και της ηπείρου του Niflheim γενικότερα, δεν είχαν ποτέ ιστορικό προκατάληψης με βάση το φύλο. Για παράδειγμα, γνωρίζουμε την ύπαρξη μιας υψηλόβαθμης αξιωματικού με το όνομα Αρανέα Χάϊγουιν· αν οι πληροφορίες που έχουμε συλλέξει ως τώρα είναι σωστές, η συγκεκριμένη γυναίκα θα προαχθεί σύντομα στον βαθμό της μοιράρχου των Δραγόνων. Η Αυτοκρατορία ετοιμάζεται να της εμπιστευτεί μια πολύ κρίσιμη θέση."

"Υποθέτω λοιπόν ότι είναι μια αντίπαλος που θα πρέπει να λάβουμε σοβαρά υπ' όψιν." Αποφάνθηκε η Βανέσσα. "Τώρα που το σκέφτομαι, πιστεύετε ότι μπορεί να είχε κάποια ανάμιξη στην απόπειρα δολοφονίας του πρίγκιπα;"

Η Μόνικα συλλογίστηκε για λίγο προτού σχηματίσει μια βέβαιη απάντηση, "Η Χάϊγουιν ξεκίνησε την καριέρα της ως μισθοφόρος, όμως ανελίχθηκε γρήγορα σε υψηλότερο βαθμό. Εδώ και αρκετό καιρό, διατηρώ την εξής εντύπωση: οι προϊστάμενοι της θα προτιμούσαν να την κρατήσουν στην Gralea ή σε άλλη σημαντική τοποθεσία του Niflheim για διαφορετικού είδους καθήκοντα, όπως η εκπαίδευση των στρατιωτών της μονάδας που θα διοικήσει εκείνη μελλοντικά. Ωστόσο, δεν θα απέκλεια εντελώς την πιθανότητα δικής της ανάμιξης σε ό,τι συνέβη πρόσφατα."

Όταν πλησίασε η ώρα της βάρδιας, η βασιλική μαχήτρια αποχώρησε από το δωμάτιο και ανέβηκε στο κατάστρωμα. Η θέα του απέραντου και ήρεμου ωκεανού έφερε ένα χαμόγελο στο χείλη της.

Κάποια στιγμή, ενώ βρισκόταν μόνη στη σκοπιά, την πλησίασε ο μελλοντικός σύμβουλος του πρίγκιπα· την ρώτησε σχετικά με την τακτική που εκείνη ακολούθησε προτού επιτεθεί στο Karlabos μαζί με τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της ομάδας των Glaives.

"Χάρη στην μαγεία του Βασιλιά Ρέγκις, κατάφερα να αναπτύξω μια τεχνική που ονομάζεται διερεύνηση Libra. Μου επιτρέπει να διακρίνω τα δυνατά σημεία ενός στόχου και κυρίως την ευαλωτότητα του σε ορισμένα ξόρκια και είδη οπλισμού. Με αυτό τον τρόπο, οι συμπολεμιστές μου οργανώνουν καλύτερα την επίθεση δίχως να σπαταλούν ενέργεια ή να θέτουν τον εαυτό τους σε μεγαλύτερο ρίσκο."

"Ακούγεται θαυμάσιο. Είναι το είδος της τεχνικής που θα ήθελα να καλλιεργήσω κι εγώ, εάν το επιτρέψουν οι περιστάσεις."

"Οι πιθανότητες είναι το μέρος σου, Ίγκνις. Ο Υψηλότατος είναι προικισμένος με τις υπερφυσικές δυνατότητες των Κάελουμ, σωστά; Θα μπορούσες να συνδεθείς με την μαγεία του." Παρατήρησε η Βανέσσα.

"Ο βασιλιάς και ο πρίγκιπας δεν κατέχουν το ίδιο επίπεδο δυνάμεων σε ό,τι αφορά την μαγεία. Εκείνο που επιτρέπει την Μεγαλειότητα Του να φροντίζει για το αόρατο Τείχος και να μοιράζεται την μαγεία με τους Glaives, είναι η σύνδεση του με τον Κρύσταλλο. Επιτυγχάνεται μέσω ενός δαχτυλιδιού που προορίζεται μόνο για τον εκάστοτε βασιλιά του Lucis. Η κατοχή ενός τέτοιου δαχτυλιδιού είναι αδιανόητη για οποιονδήποτε άλλο και απολύτως απαγορευτική." Ο Ίγκνις πρόφερε τις λέξεις εκείνες με απόλυτα βεβαιότητα.

Παρέμειναν σιωπηλοί για λίγο. Αφού επεξεργάστηκε τις πληροφορίες που μόλις είχε ακούσει για πρώτη φορά, η Βανέσσα στράφηκε προς εκείνον, "Τι θα επακολουθούσε αν... κάποιος που δεν έχει δικαίωμα να φορά αυτό το δαχτυλίδι, δοκίμαζε να τιθασεύσει την δύναμη του;"

Ο μελλοντικός σύμβουλος του Νόκτις, την κοίταξε με σοβαρότητα μέσα από τα γυαλιά οράσεως του, "Δεν γνωρίζω ακριβώς. Σίγουρα όμως, δεν θα συνέβαινε τίποτα καλό."

Η κοπέλα από την Lucinia αισθάνθηκε περιέργεια για την μυστηριώδη και απαγορευμένη ισχύ του δαχτυλιδιού. Το συγκεκριμένο κειμήλιο επέτρεπε τον έλεγχο του Τείχους· επομένως, αυτό πρέπει να σήμαινε ότι όποιος είχε το δαχτυλίδι στην κατοχή του, θα μπορούσε να διαμορφώσει και την έκταση του αόρατου θόλου. Ή μήπως δεν ήταν τόσο απλό; Η Βανέσσα θα ήθελε πολύ να ακούσει την απάντηση. Παρ' όλα αυτά, διαισθάνθηκε πως δεν ήταν πρέπον να κάνει τέτοιες ερωτήσεις σε γηγενείς της Insomnia οι οποίοι είχαν φιλικές σχέσεις με την βασιλική οικογένεια.

Ο έφηβος ακόλουθος παρατήρησε διακριτικά την σκεφτική έκφραση της μαχήτριας και πρόσθεσε κάτι ακόμη, χαμηλώνοντας την συνήθη ένταση της φωνής του, "Δεν ξέρω αν μετά από όσα είπα, αισθανθήκατε κάπως απορημένη. Σε κάθε περίπτωση, ίσως σας βοηθούσε να γνωρίζετε ότι ο Βασιλιάς Ρέγκις _δεν_ _επέλεξε_ να περιορίσει την διάμετρο του θόλου. _Αναγκάστηκε_ να το κάνει. Για την ακρίβεια, εκείνος που προέβη πρώτος σε αυτή την απόφαση, ήταν ο πατέρας του βασιλιά, δηλαδή ο εκλιπών Μορς Λούσις Κάελουμ. Αυτή ήταν η συνέπεια που αναδύθηκε έπειτα από σειρά ηττών απέναντι στην Αυτοκρατορία. Μια αλλαγή στην γεωγραφική έκταση του Τείχους, θα προϋπέθετε πάρα πολλές παραμέτρους οι οποίες δεν είναι εύκολο να ελεγχθούν..."

Πρέπει να είχε περάσει πολύς καιρός από την τελευταία φορά που η Βανέσσα άκουσε το όνομα του παρελθοντικού άρχοντα. Μολονότι εκείνος συνέβαλλε στον περιορισμό της άμυνας του Lucis, οι πολίτες των επαρχιών συνήθιζαν να αποδίδουν μεγαλύτερη ευθύνη στον γιο του, τον Βασιλιά Ρέγκις.

Η νεαρή γυναίκα ήθελε να ακούσει ποιές ήταν οι παράμετροι -σύμφωνα με τον Ίγκνις- οι οποίες κάποτε εμπόδισαν τον ηγεμόνα να προστατεύσει την επικράτεια του από την επέλαση του Niflheim. Όμως, λίγα δευτερόλεπτα μετά, εμφανίστηκε ο Λούτσε και η παρουσία του απέτρεψε την συνέχεια μιας τόσο πολιτικά ευαίσθητης συζήτησης. Ο άνδρας ενημέρωσε την Βανέσσα πως απέμενε μια ώρα και δέκα λεπτά μέχρι το τέλος της βάρδιας της. Προσφέρθηκε επίσης να πάρει το άδειο παγούρι της και να το γεμίσει με φρέσκο, κρύο νερό.

Ο Ίγκνις Σιέντια κοίταξε την σύμμαχο του, θέλοντας να διαπιστώσει αν εκείνη είχε σκοπό να εκφράσει κάποια γνώμη ή απορία πριν την επιστροφή του Λούτσε. Όμως η Βανέσσα ένιωθε πως δεν υπήρχε αρκετός χρόνος· κούνησε το κεφάλι με κατανόηση σε όσα είχε πει ο νεαρός συνοδός του Νόκτις και επέλεξε την σιωπή. Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα, ο διάδοχος ζήτησε από τον Ίγκνις να του κρατήσει συντροφιά στην καμπίνα.

Σε μια ώρα, γύρω στις 15:00, το πλοίο θα έφτανε στο λιμάνι όπου είχε προγραμματιστεί να αγκυροβολήσει.

* * *

Καθώς το επιβλητικό σκάφος πλησίαζε την νήσο Nirtaereen, ελάχιστοι ντόπιοι βρίσκονταν στο σημείο της προβλήτας για το καλωσόρισμα. Ήταν αναμενόμενο· σκοπίμως είχε αποφευχθεί η γενικότερη ενημέρωση των νησιωτών αναφορικά με την άφιξη του Πρίγκιπα Νόκτις.

Όσο ο πρίγκιπας και η συνοδεία του απομακρύνονταν από την ήρεμη, αμμουδερή ακτή, η αλμυρή αύρα του ωκεανού μπλεκόταν με τα ξυλώδη αρώματα του πυκνού δάσους. Όπως συνέβη και όταν έφευγαν από την Insomnia, παραχωρήθηκαν μεγάλα οχήματα στους φιλοξενούμενους, απαραίτητα για την μετακίνηση τους προς το φρούριο. Η πορεία μέσα από τα στριφογυριστά μονοπάτια που κατέληγαν στην κορφή του λόφου, δεν διήρκησε πολύ. Ανεξάρτητα όμως από την απόσταση, οι οδηγοί των αυτοκινήτων έπρεπε να έχουν τεταμένη την προσοχή τους· οι συγκεκριμένοι δρόμοι δεν προσέφεραν την ίδια ασφάλεια με εκείνους της πρωτεύουσας και επιπλέον υπήρχε ο κίνδυνος κατολίσθησης.

Κατά την διάρκεια της πορείας, ο διάδοχος βρισκόταν στο ίδιο όχημα με τον Σόνιτους. Παρατήρησε το βλέμμα του νεαρού Glaive ενόσω εκείνος ατένιζε τοπία της πατρίδας του από την οποία είχε φύγει για να υπηρετήσει τον βασιλιά. Ο Νόκτις ήθελε να μιλήσουν, αλλά δεν ήταν σίγουρος πως να προσεγγίσει τον μεγαλύτερο άνδρα χωρίς να ακουστεί αδιάκριτος.

"...Μήπως σκεφτόσασταν να μείνετε εδώ, αφότου επιλυθεί η προσωρινή κατάσταση στο Κάστρο;" Ρώτησε τελικά, με κάποια συστολή.

Ο Σόνιτους προσπάθησε να μην φανεί πολύ βλοσυρός καθώς στράφηκε προς εκείνον που έκανε την ερώτηση, "Όχι, Υψηλότατε. Θα επιστρέψω στην Insomnia και στα καθήκοντα μου ως Kingsglaive. Αγαπώ το νησί όπου γεννήθηκα, αλλά προσφέρω περισσότερα στην κοινότητα μου ως κάποιος που υπερασπίζεται την ασφάλεια του Βασιλείου."

Ο διάδοχος ένευσε με επιδοκιμασία, "Λίγο πριν αγκυροβολήσουμε, ο Τρεντ Φιουρία ανέφερε πως είστε εξαιρετικός στην χρήση διαφόρων όπλων."

"Ναι; Πολύ ευγενικό εκ μέρους του." Ο νησιώτης μαχητής χαμογέλασε, "Προσπαθώ να θέτω υψηλούς στόχους και να τους πετυχαίνω."

"Κι εγώ το ίδιο. Ίσως, για όσο βρισκόμαστε στο φρούριο, θα μπορούσαμε να προπονηθούμε μαζί;" Ο Νόκτις αισθανόταν πιο άνετα καθώς έθετε αυτή την ερώτημα.

"Αν το επιτρέψει ο επικεφαλής των φυλάκων του στέμματος, γιατί όχι; Φυσικά, μια τέτοια προπόνηση θα πρέπει να είναι -περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο- φιλικού χαρακτήρα." Ξεκαθάρισε ο Σόνιτους.

"Σύμφωνοι."

Μόλις έφτασαν στον προορισμό τους, οι φύλακες και οι Glaives τακτοποιήθηκαν στα λιτά τους δωμάτια, εντός του φρουρίου. Η καθεμία από τις ομάδες θα διέμενε σε ξεχωριστούς χώρους, εκτός από τις δύο γυναίκες της συνοδείας που θα μοιράζονταν το ίδιο δωμάτιο. Για τον πρίγκιπα και τον μελλοντικό σύμβουλο του, προοριζόταν το πιο άνετο, ιδιωτικό τμήμα του κτιρίου. Παρ' όλα αυτά, κανείς από τους χώρους δεν προσέφερε τις πολυτελείς ανέσεις του βασιλικού Κάστρου.

Η πρώτη ενέργεια του επικεφαλής της συνοδείας, ήταν να επικοινωνήσει με τους συμβούλους του ηγεμόνα του Lucis. Εκείνοι ενημερώθηκαν για την ολοκλήρωση του απόρρητου ταξιδιού και ο αρχηγός των φυλάκων του στέμματος ρώτησε σχετικά με την πρόοδο των ερευνητικών εργασιών. Προς το παρόν, η Insomnia αδυνατούσε να παρέχει απόλυτη ασφάλεια. Οι πληροφορίες που διέθεταν οι αρχές αναφορικά με τα άτομα που είχαν εισβάλλει στο Κάστρο, ήταν ελλιπείς.

Οι βάρδιες φύλαξης προγραμματίστηκαν για τις επόμενες 24 ώρες. Τα χρονικά διαστήματα κατά την διάρκεια των οποίων οι πολεμιστές θα έπρεπε να βρίσκονται σε επαγρύπνηση, κατανεμήθηκαν με τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε να μπορούν όλοι να ξεκουράζονται επαρκώς.

Την σκοπιά από τις 20:00 μέχρι τα μεσάνυχτα, ανέλαβαν ο Λούτσε και ο Τρεντ από τους Glaives, δύο φύλακες του στέμματος και μια ομάδα γηγενών φρουρών που ήταν υπεύθυνη για την προστασία του φρουρίου. Οι εξωτερικοί χώροι του μεγάλου κτίσματος -όπως και οι δρόμοι που οδηγούσαν στο κέντρο του νησιού- παρέμεναν φωταγωγημένοι ώστε να αποθαρρύνεται το πλησίασμα των daemon ή άλλων εισβολέων.

"Υπάρχει κάποιος που γνώρισα στην Insomnia και μου αρέσει πολύ· σκεφτόμουν να του το πω πριν φύγω. Όμως δεν το έκανα και ίσως είναι καλύτερα έτσι..." Εκμυστηρεύτηκε ο Τρεντ στον συμπολεμιστή του, με τον οποίο βρίσκονταν σε κοινή βάρδια.

"Είναι κάποιο άτομο που ξέρω καλά;" Ρώτησε ο Λούτσε.

"Ναι."

"Χμ. Τι συνέβη και αποφάσισες να μην πεις τίποτα;"

"Κοίτα, στην αρχή, δεν είχα κανέναν ενδοιασμό. Σκεφτόμουν πως αν μου συνέβαινε κάτι σε αυτή την αποστολή, τουλάχιστον μια πτυχή του εαυτού μου και ειδικότερα τα αισθήματα που έχω για εκείνον, θα επιβίωναν, εφόσον αποφάσιζα να μιλήσω. Έπειτα προέκυψε μια άλλη σκέψη, κάπως πιο περίπλοκη. Δεν αναφέρομαι στην ανησυχία που προκαλεί το ενδεχόμενο της απόρριψης. Αναρωτιόμουν όμως, πόση αγάπη και απώλεια και σε τι αναλογία γίνεται να υπάρξουν στην ζωή που έχουμε επιλέξει ως πολεμιστές στην πρώτη γραμμή άμυνας; Σε καμία περίπτωση δεν υπονοώ ότι είναι λάθος δύο Glaives να έχουν μια σχέση αγάπης όπως εσύ με την Βανέσσα. Όμως αν η απειλή να χάσουμε τα πάντα, υπερβαίνει όσα νιώθουμε για κάποιον άλλο, ίσως είναι καλύτερη η σιωπή."

Ο άνδρας από την Galahd παρακολούθησε τα λόγια του συμμάχου του και προσπάθησε να κατανοήσει τα συναισθήματα εκείνου, όσο το δυνατόν καλύτερα, "Κανείς δεν έχει την δύναμη να προβλέπει με κάθε λεπτομέρεια τι θα συμβεί στο πεδίο της μάχης. Όπως κανείς δεν γνωρίζει τι ακριβώς του επιφυλάσσει το μέλλον. Αυτό όμως δεν σημαίνει πως οτιδήποτε ωραίο νιώθουμε, αξίζει λιγότερο, ή πως είμαστε υποχρεωμένοι να το αγνοούμε ή να το καταπιέσουμε. Αν αγαπάς πραγματικά αυτό τον άνθρωπο, θα ήταν καλύτερο να εκφραστείς. Πιστεύω πως η αγάπη έχει τεράστια αξία, ανεξαρτήτως του χρόνου που κυλά... Είναι ένα θέμα που απασχολεί κι εμένα και -απ' ό,τι αντιλήφθηκα σήμερα- απασχολεί και την Βανέσσα. Οπότε καταλαβαίνω αυτό το είδος προβληματισμού."

Απορροφημένοι από τις σκέψεις τους, αναλογίστηκαν για μερικά λεπτά τι είχε ειπωθεί μεταξύ τους.

"Λούτσε, ήσουν από την αρχή σίγουρος ότι η Βανέσσα αισθανόταν ό,τι εσύ για εκείνη;"

"Όχι, δεν ήμουν. Είχα παρατηρήσει όμως κάποια σημάδια. Την ευχαριστούσε ο χρόνος που περνούσαμε μαζί, είτε σε κάποια προπόνηση, είτε όταν μελετούσαμε στην βιβλιοθήκη ή όποτε δείχναμε ο ένας στον άλλο τις αγαπημένες μας τοποθεσίες στην Insomnia. Μέχρι εκείνο το απόγευμα που συναντηθήκαμε έπειτα από την πρώτη μου αποστολή, ήταν αδύνατο να ισχυριστώ με απόλυτη σιγουριά αν τα συναισθήματα μου ήταν μονόπλευρα ή όχι. Υπήρξα τυχερός. Πάντως, σε τέτοιες περιπτώσεις, είναι σημαντικό να γνωρίζεις εκ των προτέρων αν θα μπορούσες να παραμείνεις φίλος με κάποιον που πιθανόν να μην αισθανόταν όπως εσύ."

Ο μαχητής από την Lestallum, κοίταξε την απομακρυσμένη ακτή συλλογισμένος, "Προς το παρόν, δεν έχω αυτή την απάντηση μέσα μου. Ξέρω όμως ότι θα συνέχιζα να είμαι κάποιος στον οποίο μπορεί κανείς να υπολογίζει κατά την διάρκεια της μάχης. Η επαγγελματική σχέση που έχω με το συγκεκριμένο πρόσωπο, δεν θα επηρεαζόταν λόγω μιας απόρριψης. Μπορώ να ξεχωρίσω την προσωπική ζωή από την δουλειά."

"Μια τέτοια στάση είναι πολύ σωστή και δείχνει υπευθυνότητα. Θα έλεγα να πράξεις με βάση την λογική, αλλά και το ένστικτο, όπως όταν χρειάζεται να προχωρήσεις σε μια γρήγορη απόφαση στο πεδίο της μάχης."

"Θα το προσπαθήσω. Εκτιμώ τις συμβουλές σου, Λούτσε. Περίμενα πάντως ότι θα ρωτούσες σε ποιόν αναφέρομαι." Πρόσθεσε χαμογελώντας ο Τρεντ.

"Είμαι στ' αλήθεια περίεργος να μάθω. Κάτι μου λέει όμως ότι θα προτιμούσες να το κρατήσεις μυστικό, τουλάχιστον μέχρι να αποφασίσεις την επόμενη σου κίνηση." Απάντησε καλοδιάθετα ο συμπολεμιστής του.

"Δεν έχω αποκαλύψει το όνομα σε κανέναν παρά μόνο σ' έναν από τους κολλητούς φίλους μου, δηλαδή τον Άξις. Γνωριζόμαστε από παιδιά. Από μόνος του είχε υποψιαστεί τι μου συνέβαινε, χωρίς να έχω κάνει οποιαδήποτε νύξη."

"Έτσι συμβαίνει ορισμένες φορές με όσους γνωρίζουμε από την παιδική ηλικία. Πέραν αυτού, θεωρώ ότι ο Άξις είναι ιδιαίτερα οξυδερκής, κι ας είναι λιγομίλητος."

Ο Τρεντ γέλασε, "Φίλε, έχεις δίκιο σ' αυτό."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Κεφάλαιο **__**XXX**_

[ Ιούνιος, 749 Σ.Ε. ]

Ενώ κοιμόταν ελαφριά, η Βανέσσα αισθάνθηκε ένα διακριτικό άγγιγμα στον ώμο της. Άνοιξε τα μάτια, παρατηρώντας τον χώρο στο μισοσκόταδο· θυμήθηκε με ευκολία πως δεν βρισκόταν στο διαμέρισμα που νοίκιαζε στην μεγάλη πόλη, αλλά σε ένα μακρινό νησί, ανατολικά της Insomnia.

"Είναι δύσκολη η ώρα που σε ξυπνώ, αλλά πρέπει να ετοιμαστούμε για την πρωινή βάρδια."

Η φωνή της Μόνικα Έλσετ ήταν απαλή και σταθερή. Η μισοκοιμισμένη κοπέλα την κοίταξε καθώς σήκωνε το κεφάλι από το επίπεδο -και όχι τόσο άνετο- μαξιλάρι. Με την ματιά θολωμένη ακόμη εξαιτίας του ύπνου, έλεγξε το ρολόι γύρω από τον καρπό της ο οποίος μέχρι πριν από λίγο, είχε παραμείνει κρυμμένος κάτω από το λεπτό προσκέφαλο. Ήταν 4:35 π.μ. και ο βαθύς μπλε ουρανός ήταν κεντημένος με αμέτρητα αστέρια.

"Μην ανησυχείς." Απάντησε η Βανέσσα χαμογελώντας, "Οι Glaives είναι εκπαιδευμένοι να ξυπνούν οποιαδήποτε ώρα, αναλαμβάνοντας δράση."

"Παρομοίως και οι φύλακες του στέμματος. Να ένα ακόμη κοινό που έχουμε."

Οι δύο γυναίκες ήπιαν μια κούπα καφέ και απόλαυσαν ένα ελαφρύ πρόγευμα. Πριν το ρολόι δείξει 5:30 π.μ., ντύθηκαν κατάλληλα και εξοπλίστηκαν με τα όπλα που χρησιμοποιούσαν. Βγαίνοντας από το φρούριο, πρόσεξαν ότι η θερμοκρασία ήταν αρκετά χαμηλή εκείνη την ώρα. Σταγόνες υγρασίας κυλούσαν απάνω στις φυλλωσιές των θάμνων που είχαν φυτευτεί γύρω από το ψηλό κτίσμα.

"Μετά από την έφοδο των Glaives στο αεροσκάφος Magitek, η δική σου αντίδραση όταν έπεσες στην θάλασσα, ήταν εξαιρετική. Κατάλαβα πως δεν έχασες την ψυχραιμία σου." Σχολίασε η φύλακας του στέμματος ενώ ήταν μόνες στην σκοπιά.

"Ευχαριστώ. Θα προτιμούσα η στρέβλωση μου να ήταν πιο ακριβής, όπως του Τρεντ Φιουρία. Έθεσα σε κίνδυνο έναν σημαντικό για εμένα άνθρωπο, εξαιτίας της δικής μου ατελούς πτήσης."

"Κατά την διάρκεια της μάχης, ο κίνδυνος είναι πάντοτε υπαρκτός για όλους. Υποθέτω ότι ο Ντράουτος το έχει αναφέρει σ' εσάς."

Η Βανέσσα επιβεβαίωσε τα λόγια της συμμάχου, "Πράγματι. Δίνει σωστές οδηγίες και μας ενθαρρύνει να μην επαναπαυόμαστε αλλά να τελειοποιούμε οτιδήποτε έχουμε διδαχτεί."

"Αναγνωρίζω την εμπειρία του καθώς και τα επιτεύγματα του στον πόλεμο. Είναι αφοσιωμένος πολεμιστής, όπως και ο Κορ. Ελπίζω πως χάρη στις συντονισμένες προσπάθειες που καταβάλλουμε, η Insomnia θα καταφέρει να δώσει ένα τέλος στις ιμπεριαλιστικές βλέψεις του Niflheim."

Αργότερα το ίδιο πρωί, ο επικεφαλής της ομάδας των βασιλικών φυλάκων, ενέκρινε το αίτημα του πρίγκιπα να προπονηθεί με τον Σόνιτους Μπέλουμ· η εξάσκηση όμως, θα έπρεπε να γίνει υπό επίβλεψη και μονάχα με όπλα που ήταν κατασκευασμένα ειδικά γι' αυτό τον σκοπό. Οι εμπλεκόμενοι δέχτηκαν και ο Σόνιτους εισήγαγε την ιδέα να εξασκηθούν με δύο ζεύγη από ξύλινα, πολεμικά ραβδιά -ένα παραδοσιακό είδος οπλισμού των Ανατολικών Νήσων- αντί για σπαθιά καμωμένα από ξύλο που χρησιμοποιούνταν στην προπόνηση. Ο Νόκτις έδειξε ενδιαφέρον και ο υπεύθυνος φύλακας του στέμματος, δεν είχε καμία αντίρρηση.

Το μήκος των πολεμικών ράβδων δεν διέφερε σημαντικά από εκείνο των ξιφιδίων τα οποία χρησιμοποιούσαν συνήθως οι Glaives. Ο νεαρός διάδοχος ήδη προπονούνταν στα διπλά ξιφίδια -όπως και ο Ίγκνις- οπότε κατείχε τις βασικές γνώσεις που θα του επέτρεπαν να παλέψει περισσότερο ως έμπειρος μαθητής, παρά ως αρχάριος.

Οι δύο ασκούμενοι αφιέρωσαν εποικοδομητικό χρόνο στην πολεμική τους τέχνη. Ακόμη και ο μελλοντικός σύμβουλος του Νόκτις, αναμετρήθηκε έπειτα μαζί τους μ' ευχαρίστηση.

"Βλέπω ότι τα πας καλά με τα παιδιά." Παρατήρησε ο Τρεντ αφότου ο νησιώτης Glaive ολοκλήρωσε την προπόνηση που είχε με τους δύο εξέχοντες πολίτες του στέμματος.

"Ξέρετε, δεν είμαι παιδί." Είπε περήφανα ο πρίγκιπας, σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια μπροστά στο στήθος του.

"Υψηλότατε, δεν ήθελα να σας προσβάλλω. Απλώς νόμισα ότι ήσασταν 12 χρονών." Εξήγησε ο Τρεντ με ευγένεια.

"Σωστά, αυτή είναι η ηλικία μου, αλλά..." Στράφηκε για λίγο προς τον Ίγκνις, ελπίζοντας πως εκείνος θα σκεφτόταν κάτι έξυπνο να πει στην θέση του. Ο μελλοντικός σύμβουλος, στερέωσε καλύτερα τα γυαλιά οράσεως του και έπειτα είπε σε κάπως σοβαρό τόνο, "Νόκτις, θεωρητικά είσαι ακόμη παιδί. Όμως, σε λίγους μήνες θα ανήκεις στην ηλικιακή ομάδα των εφήβων."

"Αυτό σημαίνει ότι βρίσκομαι στο ενδιάμεσο στάδιο."

"Ναι. Ωστόσο, δεν υπάρχει λόγος να βιάζεσαι να μεγαλώσεις. Θα συμβεί έτσι κι αλλιώς." Συμπλήρωσε ο έμπιστος φίλος του.

"Το κολλητάρι σας είναι σοφό, Πρίγκιπα Νόκτις." Είπε ο άνδρας από την Lestallum, διασκεδάζοντας με την σύντομη συζήτηση.

"Ναι. Το έχει αυτό το χαρακτηριστικό, υποθέτω." Στα λόγια εκείνα, καθρεπτίστηκε η συστολή του βασιλικού διαδόχου, ωστόσο κατάφερε να χαμογελάσει ούτως ή άλλως.

* * *

Νωρίς το βράδυ, οι φύλακες του στέμματος έλαβαν ένα μήνυμα από το συμβούλιο του βασιλιά. Τα 4 από τα 5 μέλη της ομάδας των εισβολέων είχαν ταυτοποιηθεί και συλληφθεί, εκτός από έναν που κατάφερε να διαφύγει από την πρωτεύουσα. Σύμφωνα με την έρευνα των αρχών, ο φυγάς έδειχνε να ανήκει στην αυτοκρατορική μονάδα των Δραγώνων. Ως εκ τούτου, ο ηγεμόνας συμβούλεψε τους υπερασπιστές του πρίγκιπα να είναι ιδιαίτερα προσεκτικοί. Επιπλέον, ζήτησε από εκείνους να ετοιμαστούν για το ταξίδι της επιστροφής σε 2 ημέρες, έτσι ώστε η μετακίνηση του Νόκτις να μην καταστεί εύκολα προβλέψιμη από τους αντιπάλους τους.

Οι συνοδοί του βασιλικού διαδόχου θα έπρεπε να αναπληρώσουν συγκεκριμένα είδη προμηθειών, ειδικότερα για την πλεύση τους πίσω στην Insomnia. Στο ψαροχώρι της Nirtakehren, δηλαδή του νησιού που γειτνίαζε με την ανατολική ακτή της Νήσου Nirtaereen, θα μπορούσαν να βρουν ό,τι χρειάζονταν. Πρώτα όμως, θα οργανώνονταν σε δύο ομάδες ίσης δυναμικής, έτσι ώστε να είναι προετοιμασμένοι σε περίπτωση που καλούνταν να αντιμετωπίσουν μια ξαφνική επίθεση, είτε στο φρούριο, είτε στο σκάφος ή το ψαροχώρι.

"Από ποιά από τις ομάδες που θα σχηματίσουμε, πιστεύετε ότι θα πρέπει να επιτηρείται ο Πρίγκιπας Νόκτις; Είναι προτιμότερο να μείνει στο φρούριο, ή να βρίσκεται εντός του πλοίου;" Ρώτησε κάποιος από τους φύλακες του στέμματος.

"Τόσο το φρούριο όσο και το πλοίο θεωρούνται ασφαλή και θα παραμείνουν προστατευμένα όλες τις ώρες. Η διαφορά μεταξύ αυτών, έγκειται στην κινητικότητα της θαλαμηγού." Ανέφερε κάποιος από τους συναδέλφους.

"Ανεξάρτητα από την τοποθεσία, θεωρώ ότι ο νεαρός άρχοντας πρέπει να περιφρουρείται από μια ομάδα με τουλάχιστον δύο μαχητές του βασιλιά. Αν μη τι άλλο, κατέχουν την ικανότητα της πτητικής στρέβλωσης και της μαγείας—κάτι στο οποίο εμείς οι βασιλικοί φύλακες, υστερούμε." Η επισήμανση προήλθε από την Μόνικα.

"Οι Glaives νιώθουν πιο άνετα όταν συνεργάζονται μεταξύ τους για την επίτευξη ενός στόχου, οπότε αν σε μια ομάδα επιλέγαμε τρεις από εκείνους να φρουρούν τον Πρίγκιπα Νόκτις, ένας ή μία από αυτούς θα έμενε χωρίς συνεργάτη και ίσως να μην απέδιδε το ίδιο καλά στην μάχη. Από την άλλη πλευρά, ένας φύλακας του στέμματος συνήθως δεν έχει πρόβλημα να εργαστεί μόνος."

"Επομένως, δεν θα ήταν προτιμότερο να εστιάσουμε _πρώτα_ στην σύνθεση των ομάδων, κι έπειτα να εξετάσουμε ποιά από τις δύο γεωγραφικές τοποθεσίες είναι πιο ασφαλής;" Ρώτησε ένα διαφορετικό μέλος των φυλάκων που μέχρι εκείνη την στιγμή, απλώς παρακολουθούσε τον διάλογο.

Οι βασιλικοί φύλακες συμφώνησαν με αυτή την πρόταση. Επικέντρωσαν λοιπόν την προσοχή τους στην ακριβή δυναμική που θα είχε η κάθε ομάδα, δίνοντας μεγαλύτερη βαρύτητα σε εκείνη από την οποία θα επιτηρούνταν ο Νόκτις.

"Αν ο διάδοχος επιβιβαστεί στην θαλαμηγό, η μαχήτρια που χρησιμοποιεί την τεχνική Libra, θα είναι πολύτιμη ως μέλος του πληρώματος. Επιπλέον πρόσεξα πως εκείνη και ο Λάζαρους συνεργάζονται πολύ αρμονικά. Λειτουργούν σχεδόν σαν μονάδα." Πρότεινε η Μόνικα.

"Οπότε θα έχουμε τους μαχητές αυτούς στο πλοίο και οι άλλοι δύο θα βρίσκονται στο φρούριο;"

"Λέω να προσθέσουμε και τον Μπέλουμ στο πλήρωμα. Κατάγεται από τις Νήσους και θα μπορούσε να μας υποδείξει τα καλύτερα σημεία για την αγορά των προμηθειών. Έτσι θα κερδίσουμε χρόνο. Ο Φιουρία υπέστη κάποιους τραυματισμούς μετά την μάχη με το Karlabos, οπότε θα ήταν καλύτερα για εκείνον να βρίσκεται στην βάση μαζί με τους δικούς μας." Εξήγησε η έμπειρη φύλακας, ξεδιπλώνοντας το σκεπτικό της.

"Θα συμφωνήσω με την Έλσετ. Με τρεις μαχητές του βασιλιά και δύο φύλακες του στέμματος, συμπεριλαμβανόμενου του εαυτού μου, θα παραλάβουμε τις προμήθειες και θα επιστρέψουμε στην βάση της Nirtaereen δίχως καθυστέρηση." Αποφάνθηκε ο επικεφαλής της δικής τους ομάδας. Ο ίδιος φύλακας κάλεσε τους Glaives και τους δύο ανήλικους πολίτες του στέμματος προκειμένου να γνωστοποιήσει την νέα σύνθεση των ομάδων για την αυριανή μέρα.

Ο νεαρός διάδοχος δέχτηκε με ικανοποίηση την απόφαση των βασιλικών φυλάκων. Το ενδιαφέρον του για την νησιωτική επικράτεια, παρέμενε ζωηρό και ακλόνητο.

* * *

"Ώστε θα πλεύσετε στην απέναντι ακτή χωρίς εμένα." Ήταν λογικό για τον μαχητή από την Lestallum να αισθάνεται κάπως απογοητευμένος μετά την πρόσφατη ανακοίνωση. Θα προτιμούσε να βρίσκεται στο πλευρό των συναδέλφων του, όπως και του Πρίγκιπα Νόκτις.

"Ναι, απ' ό,τι φαίνεται θα είμαστε χωριστά για μερικές ώρες. Θέλεις να σου φέρουμε κάτι από την τοπική αγορά;" Πρότεινε ο Σόνιτους.

"Δεν είναι απαραίτητο. Εκείνο που με απασχολεί περισσότερο, είναι να γυρίσετε πίσω ασφαλείς."

Ο νησιώτης πολεμιστής καταλάβαινε την σιωπηλή αποδοκιμασία του Τρεντ σχετικά με την απόφαση που πάρθηκε ερήμην των Glaives. Επιπλέον, κανείς από τους βασιλικούς μαχητές -εκτός από τον Φιουρία- δεν θα βρισκόταν σε βάρδια φύλαξης μετά τα μεσάνυχτα, επειδή θα έπρεπε να είναι ξεκούραστοι για την αυριανή αποστολή τους.

"Παίδες, να πάτε για ύπνο νωρίς. Μην ανησυχείτε για εμένα." Συμπλήρωσε ο άνδρας με τα πυρόξανθα μαλλιά, βλέποντας ότι οι σύμμαχοι του δεν βιάζονταν να επιστρέψουν στο εσωτερικό του φρουρίου. Μετά από λίγο, ο Σόνιτους Μπέλουμ ήταν ο πρώτος που αποσύρθηκε στο δωμάτιο το οποίο είχε παραχωρηθεί στους άνδρες Glaives. Όσο για το ζευγάρι των αγαπημένων, είχε παραμείνει στον αύλειο χώρο, κρατώντας συντροφιά στον συμπολεμιστή τους.

Κάποια στιγμή, ενώ ο Τρεντ έψαχνε κάτι στο βάθος μιας τσέπης του στρατιωτικού γιλέκου του, ένα πορφυρό φτερό ξεγλίστρησε μέσα από την θήκη της στολής του. Προτού το ανάλαφρο αντικείμενο αγγίξει το πέτρινο έδαφος, η Βανέσσα έσκυψε πρώτη και έφερε την παλάμη της κάτω από το φτερό, ώστε εκείνο να ακουμπήσει πάνω στο δέρμα της. Δεν φορούσε τα γάντια με τα κομμένα δάχτυλα εκείνη την ώρα, τα οποία αποτελούσαν ένα βασικό κομμάτι της στολής των Kingsglaive.

"Ωραία αντανακλαστικά." Σχολίασε ο κάτοχος του αντικειμένου, χωρίς να απομακρύνει τα μάτια του από αυτό.

"Κι εγώ θα έλεγα, ωραίο φτερό." Αποκρίθηκε η γυναίκα από την Lucinia ενώ σήκωνε προσεκτικά το χέρι της, έχοντας την παλάμη ανοικτή. "Είναι κάτι που βρήκες εδώ στην Nirtaereen και σκέφτεσαι να το κρατήσεις ως ενθύμιο;"

"Όχι, το έφερα μαζί μου από την Insomnia. Είναι ένα δώρο...από κάποιον." Παραδέχτηκε ο Τρεντ. Τα καστανά του μάτια είχαν μια ζεστή έκφραση καθώς πρόφερε αυτά τα λόγια.

Η Βανέσσα το παρατήρησε αυτό και χαμογέλασε, "Θα πρέπει να είναι κάποιο ξεχωριστό πρόσωπο, σωστά;"

Ο άνδρας από την Lestallum ένευσε καταφατικά, αλλά δεν βιάστηκε να μοιραστεί περισσότερες λεπτομέρειες.

Η μαχήτρια κοίταξε και πάλι το πλατύ φτερό, φέρνοντας το χέρι της πιο κοντά στην φωτεινότητα μιας μεταλλικής, εξωτερικής λάμπας, "Νομίζω ότι προέρχεται από ενδημικό πτηνό της Cleigne... Μάλλον από ένα Thunderoc."

"Η μαντεψιά σου είναι σχεδόν σωστή. Είναι το φτερό ενός Copperoc, γνωστού και ως 'η κόκκινη αστραπή του Ravatogh'." Ανέφερε ο κάτοχος.

Εκείνη επέστρεψε ό,τι κρατούσε, τοποθετώντας το μέσα στο σκούρο, υφασμάτινο πουγκί που ήταν ακουμπισμένο στο χέρι του Τρεντ, "Τέτοιες γνώσεις κατέχει συνήθως ο Νυξ. Τον έχω ακούσει να περιγράφει με λεπτομέρειες ορισμένα είδη της άγριας πανίδας, προφανώς επειδή εκείνος έχει εργαστεί ως κυνηγός."

Μετά από αυτό το σχόλιο, ο Τρεντ αποφάσισε να ανοιχτεί παραπάνω, "Από εκείνον έλαβα το φτερό."

Την ίδια στιγμή, ο Λούτσε φάνηκε κάπως έκπληκτος καθώς επεξεργαζόταν κάτι στο μυαλό του, αλλά έπειτα ένα χαμόγελο εμφανίστηκε και στα δικά του χείλη.

Η Βανέσσα παρατήρησε τον τόνο της φωνής που συνόδευσε τις λέξεις εκείνες, όπως και τις εκφράσεις του προσώπου των δύο ανδρών.

"Θα πρέπει να ήταν...κάποια ιδιαίτερη περίσταση;" Ρώτησε εκείνη.

"Όχι ακριβώς." Απάντησε ελαφρώς διστακτικά ο Τρεντ.

"Δεν με πειράζει αν δεν θέλεις να μιλήσεις γι' αυτό." Η φωνή της συμμάχου του, ήταν καθησυχαστική.

"Τώρα που το ξανασκέφτομαι, πιστεύω ότι δεν θα είχα πρόβλημα αν γνώριζες το μυστικό μου. Εξάλλου το έχω ήδη πει στον Λούτσε με τον οποίο είστε μαζί..."

"Δική σου η απόφαση."

Ο άνδρας που είχε την ίδια ηλικία με την Βανέσσα, πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα προτού ξεκινήσει, "Λοιπόν...εδώ και καιρό, μου αρέσει πολύ ο Νυξ. Δεν του το έχω πει και όπως ανέφερα προηγουμένως στον Λούτσε, σκέφτηκα ότι ίσως είναι καλύτερα έτσι. Όμως, μια ημέρα μετά την ανακοίνωση της αποστολής, συνέβη αυτό: ο Ούλρικ κι εγώ επιστρέφαμε από μια έξοδο που είχαμε οργανώσει με άλλους Glaives. Όταν τελικά μείναμε μόνοι και ενώ στεκόμασταν έξω από την είσοδο της πολυκατοικίας όπου διαμένω, του είπα πως ήθελα να έχω κάτι δικό του όταν θα έφευγα λόγω της αποστολής. Δεν μπορώ να φανταστώ πως ερμήνευσε εκείνα τα λόγια, ούτε είναι κάτι που θα έλεγα υπό κανονικές συνθήκες, αλλά έχοντας πιεί αρκετά εκείνο το βράδυ, η συστολή μου υποχώρησε σε μεγάλο βαθμό."

"Ο Νυξ πως αντέδρασε, ακούγοντας το αίτημα σου;" Ο Λούτσε και ο συντοπίτης του γνωρίζονταν από τότε που ήταν μικρά παιδιά. Συνεπώς, η συγκρατημένη περιέργεια του ακροατή ήταν δικαιολογημένη.

"Δέχτηκε, λέγοντας πως θα έφερνε κάτι την επόμενη μέρα. Το πρωί, όταν πια είχα συνέλθει από το μεθύσι, ντρεπόμουν και δεν πίστευα ότι ο Νυξ είχε λάβει σοβαρά υπόψη αυτό που ζήτησα... Κι όμως, μετά την λήξη της βάρδιας μου και ενώ ετοιμαζόμουν να φύγω από το αρχηγείο, με πλησίασε γρήγορα, δίνοντας σ' εμένα το πουγκί που είδατε, το οποίο περιείχε βεβαίως το φτερό. Μου είπε ότι ανήκε σε ένα πανέξυπνο Copperoc που κατάφερε να του ξεφύγει. Τον ρώτησα εάν θα ήθελε να του επιστρέψω την θήκη με το περιεχόμενο της, μετά την αποστολή. Εκείνος απάντησε ότι θα προτιμούσε να την κρατήσω ως δώρο. Πριν προλάβω να πω οτιδήποτε, ο Ούλρικ βγήκε από το κτίριο όπου βρισκόμασταν. Υποψιάζομαι ότι τον κοιτούσα σαν χαζός καθώς έφευγε, αλλά όταν σκέφτηκα τι είχα στα χέρια μου, ένιωσα πολύ ευτυχισμένος. Δεν ξέρω αν αυτή η κίνηση από την πλευρά του σημαίνει κάτι... Πάνω απ' όλα, δεν θέλω να δώσω στον εαυτό μου ελπίδες οι οποίες ενδεχομένως να μην ανταποκρίνονται στην πραγματικότητα, καταλαβαίνετε...;"

Το ζευγάρι που παρακολουθούσε την διήγηση, δεν δυσκολεύτηκε να κατανοήσει την οπτική γωνία του Τρεντ.

Η Βανέσσα συλλογίστηκε για λίγο κι έπειτα απευθύνθηκε στον άνδρα που μόλις είχε εκμυστηρευτεί ένα προσωπικό γεγονός, "Έχω την εντύπωση πως η χειρονομία του δεν στερείται σημασίας. Κάτι ανάλογο συνέβη με τον Λούτσε κι εμένα." Κοίταξε τον αγαπημένο της και τότε οι δύο από αυτούς, κράτησαν σφιχτά τα χέρια τους για μερικά λεπτά, "Το απόγευμα που γιόρτασα τα 19α γενέθλια μου στην Insomnia, o Λούτσε ήδη έλειπε για μέρες σε αποστολή στην Duscae. Η Κρόου είχε φέρει ένα φίλτρο Elixir και εξήγησε πως ήταν ένα δώρο από εκείνον. Ο Λούτσε της το έδωσε προτού ο ίδιος αναχωρήσει. Ένιωσα μπερδεμένη εκείνο το βράδυ. Δεν είχα ξεκαθαρίσει τα συναισθήματα μου. Για την ακρίβεια, δεν είχα τολμήσει τότε να παραδεχτώ στον εαυτό μου πως ήμουν ερωτευμένη και κυρίως, δεν ήταν εύκολο να συνειδητοποιήσω ότι ο Λούτσε θα μπορούσε να έχει παρόμοια αισθήματα για εμένα. Περισσότερο αναρωτιόμουν με ποιά λογική θα έδινε σε κάποιον άλλον το Elixir, δεδομένου ότι εκείνος το είχε μεγαλύτερη ανάγκη. Κι αργότερα κατάλαβα τον λόγο..."

"Είναι ωραίο αυτό που συνέβη μ' εσάς. Ακόμη κι αν υπάρχει κάποιο νόημα στην δική μου περίπτωση, δεν μπορώ να φανταστώ ποιό είναι." Παραδέχτηκε ο άνδρας που αφηγήθηκε την ιστορία του.

"Δεν είμαι κυνηγός, αλλά γνωρίζω ότι το Copperoc είναι σπάνιο σε ολόκληρη την Cleigne." Αυτή η πληροφορία προήλθε από την Βανέσσα. "Ακόμη και η έννοια της σπανιότητας, θα μπορούσε να αποτελεί κάποιου είδους μήνυμα."

"Πράγματι. Όμως σε τι είδους συμπέρασμα θα μπορούσε να καταλήξει κάποιος με βάση ένα τέτοιο στοιχείο;"

"Ίσως το γεγονός ότι είσαι τόσο σπάνιος στα μάτια του Νυξ, όσο ένα Copperoc; Το χρώμα του φτερώματος έχει σημασία. Είναι πορφυρό, παρόμοιο με την απόχρωση των μαλλιών σου, η οποία είναι ασυνήθιστη." Επεσήμανε ο Λούτσε.

Ο Τρεντ χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα του, σαν να διερωτούνταν για κάτι. Έπειτα είπε, "Όσο κι αν θέλω να κάνω όνειρα, χρειάζομαι την συγκατάθεση του Νυξ ως προς αυτό... Δεν αρκούν μονάχα οι δικές μου επιθυμίες."

"Δεν θα αργήσουμε να επιστρέψουμε στην Insomnia. Οπότε θα έχεις τον χρόνο να κάνεις την διερεύνηση σου."

"Κάτι σαν την τεχνική Libra που χρησιμοποιείς; Σωστή σε βρίσκω~"

Η Βανέσσα χαμογέλασε, "Εκτιμώ το μυστικό που εμπιστεύτηκες σ' εμένα. Ο Νυξ δεν πρόκειται να μάθει τίποτε από τα δικά μου χείλη. Εξάλλου, δεν έχω μεγάλη οικειότητα μαζί του, μολονότι κάνω παρέα με την Κρόου και είμαι σε σχέση με τον Λούτσε." Μετά από μια σύντομη παύση, έστρεψε το βλέμμα της προς την είσοδο του φρουρίου, "Πρέπει να γυρίσω στο δωμάτιο μου. Είναι αργά και η Έλσετ θα θέλει να κοιμηθεί. Λούτσε, εσύ τι θα κάνεις;"

"Θα ξεκουραστώ κι εγώ σε λίγο." Απάντησε ο πολεμιστής από την Galahd και καληνύχτισε την αγαπημένη του με ένα τρυφερό φιλί.

"Οι ώρες που μεσολαβούν μέχρι το χάραμα, δεν είναι πάρα πολλές. Οπότε μην μένεις για πολύ εδώ έξω." Υπενθύμισε ο μαχητής που φύλαγε σκοπιά, αφότου αποχώρησε η Βανέσσα.

Ο Λούτσε ένευσε με μηχανικό τρόπο και σηκώθηκε από τα πέτρινα σκαλοπάτια όπου είχαν καθίσει όλοι νωρίτερα. Ωστόσο, δεν φαινόταν έτοιμος να μπει μέσα στο κτίριο. "Αυτός που καταλαμβάνει τις σκέψεις σου λοιπόν, είναι ο Νυξ."

Ο Τρεντ επιβεβαίωσε το σχόλιο, "Όταν με ρώτησες αν είναι κάποιος που γνωρίζεις καλά, γι' αυτό σου είπα ναι. Τον ξέρεις πολύ περισσότερο καιρό από εμένα."

"Δεν είναι δύσκολο να φανταστώ γιατί σου αρέσει, παρ' όλο που δεν ελκύομαι από άτομα του ίδιου φύλου. Ό,τι κι αν συμβεί μεταξύ σας, πιστεύω ότι ο Ούλρικ θα σεβαστεί τα συναισθήματα σου."

"Το ίδιο θα κάνω κι εγώ για εκείνον."

"Ωραία."

Ο νεαρότερος μαχητής παρατήρησε ότι κάποιο θέμα έμοιαζε να απασχολεί τον Λούτσε. Ίσως εκείνος να ήθελε να μιλήσει σχετικά μ' αυτό. "Τι σκέφτεσαι;" Τον ρώτησε ο άνδρας από την Lestallum.

"Θυμάσαι την συζήτηση που είχαμε κατά την χθεσινή βάρδια; Εννοώ όταν αναφέρθηκες στην αναλογία αγάπης και απώλειας που μπορεί να υπάρξει στην ζωή των Glaives. Όπως σου είπα, είναι κάτι που έχει απασχολήσει κι εμένα. Υπάρχει λοιπόν κάτι που σκέφτομαι να κάνω..."

"Ναι, θυμάμαι τι συζητούσαμε χθες. Τι σχέδια έχεις στο νου σου;" Ο Τρεντ περίμενε να ακούσει την απάντηση με ενδιαφέρον.

Ο συνομιλητής κοίταξε με επιφυλακτικότητα το κατώφλι του φρουρίου, σαν να ήθελε να ελέγξει μήπως στέκονταν άλλοι τριγύρω και θα μπορούσαν να τον ακούσουν. Δεν υπήρχε κανείς. Σταύρωσε τα χέρια εμπρός στο στήθος, στρέφοντας το βλέμμα του προς το έδαφος.

"Μήπως υπάρχει κάποιο μυστικό;"

Ο Λούτσε έγνεψε.

"Τότε πρέπει να έχει ιδιαίτερη σημασία."

Ο συντονιστής των βασιλικών μαχητών, ξανακάθισε στα σκαλοπάτια της εισόδου και ατένισε τον ωκεανό που απλωνόταν κάτω από το φως των άστρων. "Πρόκειται για ένα αδάμαστο συναίσθημα που παλεύει με την λογική... Τις περισσότερες φορές, καταφέρνω να εναρμονίζω τις δυνάμεις αυτές και να δρω σύμφωνα και με τις δύο. Αυτή την φορά όμως...βλέπω πως μια τέτοια εναρμόνιση θα μπορούσε να με οδηγήσει σε μια λάθος επιλογή· επειδή αυτές οι δυνάμεις λειτουργούν όπως ένα ξόρκι φωτιάς εναντίον του πάγου. Τόσο έντονη είναι η σύγκρουση. Όποτε βιώνω την αίσθηση πως έχω βρει την απάντηση που ψάχνω _σε αυτό το θέμα_, η αμφιβολία ρίχνει την σκιά της στους συλλογισμούς μου."

"Σχετίζεται με την Βανέσσα αυτή η εσωτερική σύγκρουση;"

"Απόλυτα."

"Ξέρω ότι την αγαπάς αληθινά κι αυτό φάνηκε βεβαίως την προηγούμενη μέρα, όταν βούτηξες στην θάλασσα προκειμένου να κερδίσεις χρόνο προς όφελος του κοριτσιού σου. Επομένως, δεν μπαίνω καν στον κόπο να ρωτήσω αν η αμφιβολία για την οποία μιλάς, αντιστοιχίζεται με τα αισθήματα σου για την Βανέσσα. _Κάτι άλλο _συμβαίνει."

"Πολύ σωστά έχεις καταλάβει. _Κάτι..._συνέβη μέσα μου όταν κολυμπούσα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα προς εκείνη, αλλά και αργότερα, όταν επέστρεφα στο σκάφος. Όλες οι ενστικτώδεις ενέργειες που ακολούθησα δίχως κανένα δισταγμό, εδραίωσαν την γνώση και την σιγουριά πως η Βανέσσα Μάρσιν είναι πολύτιμος άνθρωπος στην ζωή μου. Δεν θέλω να την χάσω, ούτε να της επιτρέψω να σκεφτεί ότι κάποια άλλη θα μπορούσε να πάρει την θέση που έχει εκείνη στην καρδιά μου."

Το ύφος με το οποίο ο Λούτσε πρόφερε εκείνα τα λόγια, δημιούργησε σύντομα μια υποψία στο νου του συμπολεμιστή του. Υπήρχε σαφώς μια ειλικρινής υπόνοια πίσω από τις λέξεις.

"Λούτσε, δεν θα αποκαλύψω ποιά σκέψη πέρασε από το μυαλό μου μόλις πριν λίγο, ακούγοντας σε. Πάντως, αν έχω υποθέσει σωστά, επίτρεψε μου να πω κάποια πράγματα. Λες ότι ανησυχείς για την πιθανότητα λανθασμένης επιλογής. Δεν πιστεύω ότι κάτι τέτοιο θα ισχύσει αν θέσεις ως κριτήριο τα συναισθήματα που έχεις για αυτή την γυναίκα και όσα νιώθει εκείνη για εσένα. Το θέμα δεν είναι τόσο η σύγκρουση, αλλά η επίγνωση."

Εκείνος που παρακολούθησε την καθεμία από τις λέξεις που ειπώθηκαν, φάνηκε ικανοποιημένος με αυτή την απάντηση, "Σ' ευχαριστώ για όσα μου είπες, Τρεντ. Ξέρεις πραγματικά να ακούς, αναλύοντας σε βάθος μια κατάσταση. Αν μη τι άλλο, αυτά είναι σημαντικά γνωρίσματα για έναν Glaive."

Ο μαχητής από την Lestallum χαμογέλασε, "Κι εσύ με βοήθησες πολύ. Δεν μετανιώνω καθόλου που μιλήσαμε." Σηκώθηκε όρθιος και τέντωσε το σώμα του για να ξεμουδιάσει, "Καλύτερα να ξεκουραστείς τώρα, ώστε να είσαι έτοιμος για τ' αυριανά σου καθήκοντα. Όσο για εμένα, πρέπει να συγκεντρωθώ στην σκοπιά. Ας μην δοθεί το έναυσμα στους βασιλικούς φύλακες να πουν ότι δεν εκπληρώνουμε τις υποχρεώσεις μας τόσο έξοχα όσο εκείνοι."

Ο αρχηγός της ομάδας των Glaives, επιδοκίμασε αυτό το σκεπτικό. Λίγο πριν διασχίσει την είσοδο του ψηλού φρουρίου, σήκωσε το βλέμμα προς τον νυχτερινό ουρανό με τα άστρα, των οποίων η ομορφιά θύμισε σ' εκείνον όσα αγαπούσε σχετικά με την Βανέσσα και για ό,τι ο ίδιος θα συνέχισε να αγωνίζεται.


End file.
